Digimon: El Poder Divino
by Beo-MatT1
Summary: Capitulos 23-25: Saint-Jehudielmon enfrenta a ChaosDukemon mientras Iori pone en duda su voluntad al lidear con Arkham. Ryo, Hikari y Arkham se revelan como tres de "los siete adeptos de Yggdrasill". La pelea entre Takeru y Daisuke se acerca.
1. La crisis de los elegidos

_**Hikari:**__ ¿Y ahora que va a pasar?, ¿A caso va a pasar algo mas?, todo lo que pensábamos, todo lo que creímos... cambio, de una forma que no nos imaginábamos... ¿bien?, ¿mal?, ni siquiera sabíamos el significado de esas palabras… _

**Digimon:**

**El poder Divino**

**Prologo**

**31 de enero del 2004**

Los gritos fuertes y agudos se escuchan por toda la base… Herido y frustrado, Genai se levanta con el pecho herido después de haberle enterrado la espada al Devidramon que le asechaba…

Al salir del salón principal, Genai continúa su camino después de haber esquivado la terrible batalla entre _Digital-Humans_ y _Digital Monster _de las tinieblas que se había desatado en tan solo un instante.

— ¿Por qué esta ocurriendo esto? — Se preguntaba así mismo mientras corría hacia el portal en donde se encontraría con Azulongmon — Yo ya sabia que iba a ser un error elegirlos ¡yo ya lo sabía!

Justo antes de llegar al portal, a unos pasos, es sorprendido por un Phantomon, que con su cuchilla, lo hiere. Agobiado por el dolor, Genai golpea al digimon y le da muerte con la espada que guardaba detrás de él.

Ahora estaba listo para ver a Azulongmon…

Al llegar a un portal luminoso, entra al mismo tiempo que lanza un fuerte grito…

— ¡¡Señor Azulongmon!!

— Eres tu Genai…

El enorme _Digimon Ultimate_, Dios del Mundo Digital, Azulongmon, veía detenidamente la enorme esfera que se encontraba enfrente de él. El caos y la destrucción habían llegado a los 4 templos, de las cuatro bestias sagradas.

— Señor Azulongmon, hemos perdido contactos con los templos de Zuqaiomon y Ebonwumon — decía una de las copias de Genai que manejaba la maquinaria…

— Señor Azulongmon… — decía Genai lleno de sudor — la ultima profecía era cierta… ¿Verdad?

— Me temo que si Genai. — decía la bestia sagrada sin perder la atención en la esfera.

— Entonces… todos…. ¿Todos los elegidos…?

— Ese solo es uno de nuestros peores temores. Si es verdad que el se ha encarnado mediante los datos digitales, querrá apoderarse de este mundo, y no habrá nada que podamos hacer.

Daba la impresión de que Genai bajaba más y más la mirada tras cada palabra de Azulongmon.

— Solo nos queda una alternativa…

Entonces, Genai levanta la mirada con temor a las palabras que estaba apunto de decir — ¿El ultimo poder? — preguntaba nervioso.

— Así es. Debemos de entregárselos inmediatamente.

— Pero señor, ellos ya han cumplido su misión.

— Entonces se les será encargada una nueva… les entregaremos el nuevo poder…

—…ellos no contarían con la suficiente capacidad para controlarlo, habría que crear un nuevo dispositivo sagrado, y no contamos con los elementos suficientes, si se los doy a si nada mas, lo mas seguro es que mueran, en mi opinión…lo que hay que hacer es quitarles sus poderes, solo así estaremos protegiendo sus vidas…

— De ninguna manera… Ya hemos visto los milagros que los humanos pueden hacer, confió en que lograran salvar a nuestro mundo de nuevo — decía Azulongmon exaltado, mientras Genai bajaba la mirada —… les será muy difícil, lo se… pero no tenemos otra opción, ¿Estas de acuerdo, Genai?

— Si, Señor — decía sin levantar la mirada…

Entonces, justo enfrente de la mirada de Azulongmon, apareció una esfera luminosa… — Ve entonces, entrégales el ultimo poder…

Y la esfera se vuelve más pequeña, y se introduce en el pecho de Genai… — Como usted diga, señor… se los entregare lo más rápido posible…

— Te lo agradezco mucho Genai, en ti es en quien mas confían…

Y justo cuando Genai se da la media vuelta para retirarse… Una terrible explosión asecha toda la zona… enfrente de ellos… una extraña sombra se aparece…

Las dos copias de Genai, intentan detenerle, pero mueren con tan solo un movimiento de esta…

— ¿Quién eres? — decía Genai aturdido…

Una voz siniestra y metálica azoto los oídos de la bestia sagrada…

— _Azulongmon, dios de los Digital Monsters…_

Una oleada de angustia le llego a Azulongmon…

— No puede ser… ¡¡tu eres…!! — Bruscamente, la bestia sagrada se voltio hacia su súbdito… — ¡Genai, vete de aquí!

— _No es necesario que huya, ya que de todas formas morirá..._

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— _Sabes muy bien lo que quiero… el poder que recientemente se manifestó mediante los datos digitales… ¡entrégamelo ahora! — _decía la siniestra voz autoritariamente.

— Jamás te lo entregare…

— _¿Entonces que es lo que tienen planeado hacer? ¿Liberarlo quizás?.... ¿Dárselo a sus dichosos niños elegidos?... No tienes idea de con que estarían jugando… Esos mal nacidos humanos no tienen lo suficiente como para controlarlo…_

— Nosotros confiamos mucho en ellos — decía Genai enfadado

— _¿Enserio? ... que "conmovedor",… valla, los digimons nuevamente acuden a los humanos para solucionar sus problemas… ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Dense cuenta que no pueden obligarlos siempre a luchar por el bien…_

—No trates de engañarnos. Todos sabemos que esto involucra tanto a humanos como a digimons….

La mirada penetrante del maligno interrumpe a Genai.

— ¿Es eso lo creo que es?

Antes de que la sombra lo atacara, Genai saca su espada y se abalanza contra el… El extraño ser Golpea a Genai antes de que este lo ataque… ahora la sombra parecía una extraña persona que cubría su rostro con una capucha negra… _— ¡Entrégame el ultimo poder!_

Azulongmon lanza un poderoso trueno al sujeto, evitando que este fuera contra Genai…

— _¡¡¡No me toques, bestia asquerosa!!! — _

Y de su mano lanza un rayo rojo contra Azulongmon…

— ¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A LASTIMAR AL SEÑOR AZULONGMON!! — gritaba Genai que lo envestía con su espada en manos… Después de un terrible golpe, Genai se sorprende cuando le retira la capucha, y ve el rostro del más terrible enemigo…

Nervioso, Genai retrocede poco a poco, y deja caer su espada al suelo… — Tu… ¿Quién demonios eres?

Azulongmon: ¡¡¡¡Huye Genai!!!

Genai sale rápidamente de la enorme habitación de Azulongmon, y la ultima imagen que ve, es la de una enorme mano negra en el rostro de Azulongmon, el grito de la bestia sagrada se escucha por todo el lugar.... pero de repente, antes de que Genai pueda huir, una enorme esfera de fuego negro estaba enfrente.

Un grito desesperado se escuchaba en lo más profundo del Mundo Digital.

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

En el mundo digital todos aquellos secretos de la existencia del hombre se revelan, o dicho de otra forma, se manifiestan mediante los datos digitales. Varias veces han dado a conocer en el anime que fue el hombre el que creo a estos seres (los digimons) Ellos como criaturas de razón (igual que su creador) se rebelaron contra el y crearon sus propios Dioses quienes resultaron ser ellos mismos (los digimon). Esto es un importante mensaje si nos ponemos a pensar que es exactamente lo mismo que esta haciendo el hombre en la realidad. Ahora bien. ¿Qué pasaría si aquel ser creador en el que el hombre ha creído desde épocas ancestrales existiera en verdad? ¿Esa misma fuerza se manifestaría en un mundo digital como explican en el anime?

Todo esto salió de una simple pregunta, **¿Por qué existen los digimons de las tinieblas?** (quien guste de ver digimon seguro que había escuchado de ello) y es que en el mundo digital y los pensamientos negativos y las malas acciones del hombre se reflejan en estos digimons. De ahí, que si todo se refleja en el Digital World, entonces, el poder que creo y dio origen al universo también, podríamos llamar a este poder **Big Bang **cuyos fundamentos científicos no dejan de ser pobres y se le asocia históricamente con lo Divino. De ahí, que en la historia, este poder Divino se ha manifestado en el Digital World como algo enigmático y desconocido.

Esta idea, aunque vaga, es la verdadera esencia que intento dar a conocer en mi humilde Fanficcition. Idea que tanto razono un escritor de 14 años, como uno de 18 años. Si evolucione en mi forma de escribir, eso solo lo pueden notar ustedes.

Pensé que tal vez por si solo, no lograría dar un mensaje integral, afortunadamente otros autores me ayudaron o complementar la historia con otros mensajes. Así, a_ pesar de que mi ficction abarca estos temas complicados, se darán cuenta que seguí las reglas del mundo digimon lo mas que pude, esto con ayuda de un amigo mió que es experto en el tema "Digimon" y quien además aporto un gran personaje en mi historia._

_De esta forma, la historia continua con **Digimon Adventure **y se ubica 2 años después de la batalla final contra BelialVamdemon, desarrollándose en ambiente critico para los elegidos. Podrán ver a figuras legendarias en el mundo Digimon, entre ellos, **Ryo Akiyama**, así como al supremo Royal Knight**, Alphamon, **además, la aparición de dos de los siete Reyes demonio del DigiWorld y el misterio del mar de las tinieblas. La historia, se ira completando conforme vallan conociendo a los orígenes de los tres Tamers villanos (creados por otros Autores) y descubrirán nuevos misterios cuando lean la conversación de los tres niños lideres, **Taichi, Daisuke, Takato, Takuya **y** Kouta** en el capitulo 10 **"El Sueño profético"**_

**Capitulo 1:**

**La Crisis de los elegidos**

**6 meses después…**

**31 de julio del 2004**

_Gritos desesperados se escuchaban por las calles oscuras de Odiaba…_

_7 niños corrían a toda prisa por la enorme ciudad… en la oscuridad de la noche, cansados y agobiados… nadie los veía… solo el terrible SkullSatamon que los acechaba…_

_Entre ellos… Daisuke, Miyako e Iori, huyen a toda prisa junto a los otros 4 elegidos… la frustración los invade cuando, a lo lejos, ven a un Phantomon que estaba patrullando el área…_

— _¡Maldita sea! — decía uno de los niños que iba con ellos…_

— _Por aquí… — decía Daisuke dando la vuelta bruscamente a un callejón… _

_La angustia los invade cuando se dan cuenta que no tenia salida, temerosos, voltean solo para descubrir que el SkullSatamon los había encontrado…_

_Lentamente, el monstruo digital se acerca a ellos con una maligna sonrisa en su esquelético rostro._

_Lo único que recuerda Daisuke son los desesperados gritos. Después de ver una luz blanca y cegadora, inconsciente cae al suelo._

_De pronto... muy agitada y nerviosa, desperté de aquel terrible sueño…._

— _Hikari.... ¿te encuentras bien? — Decía Takeru, quien estaba sentado a su lado — Estas bañada en sudor…._

— _Si, no te preocupes, solo tuve un mal sueño..._

— _¿Enserio?.... ¿Qué soñaste?_

— _No fue nada........ _

_El gesto que hizo Takeru me hizo darme cuenta de que no se había convencido mucho con mi respuesta, pero luego de un rato pareció como si se lo olvidara..._

_Hikari: Por cierto..... ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?_

— _No tardaremos en llegar… — Takeru baja la cabeza — solo espero que aun estemos a tiempo de advertir a Mimí…_

_Hikari levanta el periódico de New York y comienza a traducir el encabezado… "Desaparecen cinco niños"… Hikari comienza a observar las fotografías de los desaparecidos… al mismo tiempo que intentaba reconocer a alguien… detenidamente… lee los nombres.: "Wallace………. Michael………", Hikari hace un gesto de tristeza…_

"_Han pasado 2 años desde que acabamos con el mal que representaba BelialVamdemon… Ahora las cosas iban de mal en peor: Los compañeros digimons abandonaron a todos sus camaradas hace mucho tiempo… y ahora los elegidos estábamos siendo perseguidos por digimons de las tinieblas sin saber la razón… sin nuestros digimons no hay manera de que nos defendamos… _

_Takeru y yo nos encontrábamos en E.U.A, New York… Teníamos que advertirle a Mimí a y los demás elegidos del peligro que les acechaba…preocupados en llegar… deseábamos juntos que el autobús en el que estábamos fuera mas rápido."_

— _Has hablado con Daisuke últimamente… — preguntaba Hikari preocupada…_

— _No, le he estado llamando, pero nunca me dieron razón de el…_

_Hikari: De todos el es el mas deprimido, ¿verdad?_

_Takeru: Si… es algo que no nos esperábamos, el siempre era el mas optimista de todos, el que nos daba ánimos en los momentos mas terribles… no entiendo por que cambio de actitud._

Takeru saca su D-3 del bolsillo, y lo único que ve en el es algo parecido a la estática de la televisión… — Yo también estoy muy triste por lo que ocurrió hace 2 meses… ha a pesar de que nos estén persiguiendo tengo muchas esperanzas en que volvamos a ver a nuestros digimons…

Hikari bajo la mirada…

— Será cierto lo que nos dijeron… que nos han desconocido como elegidos, y ahora tenemos prohibido entrar en el Mundo Digital…

— Que nos han desconocido como elegidos, no lo se… pero de que volveremos al Mundo Digital, de eso si estoy seguro — decía Takeru con el optimismo de siempre…

Hikari sonrió — Tienes razón…

Un Flash Back llega a la mente de Hikari…

Daisuke aventaba los goggles de Taichi… su hermano muy triste, los recoge…

— _Davis, hermano_… — decía en su mente… — _espero que estén bien…_

**Odaiba, Japón**

La preocupación invade a la señora Yagami… angustiada, sin saber que hacer… se pasea por toda su casa, esperando alguna señal de su hijo. Su corazón se agita cuando el timbre de su casa suena…De inmediato, corre a abrir la puerta…

— Taichi, estas herido. — decía mientras veía a su hijo pasar a su lado lentamente…

— No tengo nada mamá… estoy bien… — decía mientras se cubría su brazo herido… — escucha, solo vine por algo… si me sigo quedando aquí te pondría en riesgo a ti también…

— ¿Tan terribles son esos digimons? — decía angustiada…

— Si…

Taichi entra rápidamente a su cuarto… luego de cerrar la puerta… lanza un gran suspiro… _— Espero que Daisuke y los demás hayan encontrado a Koushiro…_

**En algún lugar del Mundo Digital…**

El templo de Azulongmon estaba completamente destruido…

Daisuke despierta con un terrible dolor en la cabeza… su vista estaba completamente borrosa, luego de recuperarse… poco a poco se integra a la realidad.

Da un salto cuando descubre el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Encerrado en una esfera transparente, flotando en el aire, observa a su alrededor… varios elegidos están en las mismas condiciones que el, logra reconocer a sus amigos Iori y Miyako, junto a otros elegidos que conoció en E.U.A.

Lleno de angustia… revisa sus bolsillos, le habían quitado el digivaice.

Cuatro sombras se deslizaban por toda la zona… Temeroso… Daisuke escuchaba lo que decían…

— _Señor… ya esta todo listo para invadir el mundo de los humanos._

— _Excelente, vallan de inmediato, que el caos y la destrucción reinen en el mundo de los humanos._

— ¿_Y los elegidos que capturamos?_

— _Mátenlos a todos, no quiero que sobreviva ninguno._

— _Si señor._

Temeroso, Daisuke baja la mirada, pensativo.

"Ken… espero que a ti te haya ido mejor"

**Odaiba**

Muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de Ken, encontrar a Koushiro era la principal… sin descanso, corría por la noche con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo…

Ken no podía creer que hace apenas el día de ayer todo estaba tranquilo, aunque estaban deprimidos por que los digimons los abandonaron, todos los demás, a excepción de Daisuke, estaban dispuestos a festejar el 1° de Agosto sin problemas. Pero al finalizar el día, el caos comenzó, los digimons de las tinieblas comenzaron a invadir el mundo real, atacando primordialmente a todos los elegidos que estaban indefensos sin sus compañeros digimons.

Ken, aleja de sus mente tantos malos recuerdos… luego de al fin despejarla comienza a correr mas rápido y para llegar de inmediato con Koushiro…

Takeru y Hikari se sorprenden al ver como la puerta de la casa de Mimí estaba destrozada… preocupados, comienzan a pensar lo peor

Sigilosos, ambos entran a la casa de su amiga.

— ¡¡Mimí!! — Gritaba Hikari, sin saber que la casa estaba completamente deshabitada…

Ambos comienzan a revisar cada habitación, el corazón se les parte cuando ven los terribles destrozos que había en una de las habitaciones, ¿acaso ya era demasiado tarde?

De repente… los muros de la casa se derrumban… Takeru y Hikari caen al suelo. Tosiendo un poco por polvo que salió, se levantan para descubrir que delante de ellos se encontraba un SkullSatamon…

— Ustedes son niños elegidos, ¿No es así? — El terrible monstruo despliega sus alas y se sumerge en la habitación… — espero que estén preparados, por que van a morir…

— ¡¡¡Corre Hikari!!!

Y los dos salen de la habitación y se echan a correr… SkullSatamon les lanza un trueno con su esfera de clavo, pero este choca contra la pared que obstruía a los elegidos, inmediatamente se lanza a perseguirlos.

En esos momentos SkullSatamon les lanza otro rayo, estos dan la vuelta rápidamente para dirigirse a la habitación de Mimí…

— ¡¡Mimí!! — gritaba Takeru exaltado… pero se sorprende al ver como no había nadie en la habitación… se dan cuenta que la computadora estaba prendida, un mensaje estaba escrito en las pantalla… "los elegidos caerán"…

Una leve explosión cae junto a la habitación de Mimí, nuevamente Takeru y Hikari caen al suelo, SkullSatamon entra por la puerta de la alcoba de Mimí…

— Ya no hay ningún lugar al que puedan ir… — El hueso de Clavo comenzó a brillar — mueran de una buena vez.

En esos momentos, Hikari se percata de que había algo mas en la computadora, en la pantalla se había abierto la puerta al Mundo Digital… inmediatamente le hace una seña a Takeru… y justo cuando SkullSatamon lanzo su rayo… Takeru y Hikari levantaron sus digivaice, entraron al _Digital World_ al instante… SkullSatamon destruyo inconscientemente la computadora con su rayo.

**Odiaba, 12:00 PM **

Koushiro trabajaba a toda prisa en su computadora… un programa que utilizo hace mucho tiempo cuando Vamdemon invadió la ciudad, evitaba que los digimons lo vieran a el y a sus padres, disponiéndose a mandárselo a el albergue donde Yamato se escondía con otros elegidos. Luego de hacerlo, se fijo un nuevo objetivo.

— Tranquilos, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori… los ayudare muy pronto — decía mientras le sonreía al proyecto en el que trabajaba…

Una nueva ventana se desplegó en su monitor el cual se oscureció por completo…

Koushiro se sorprende cuando tres deslumbrantes palabras rojas aparecieron en el monitor: _**Los elegidos caerán**_

A Koushiro le invadió un gran terror cuando vio como en su monitor aquel rostro.

En las profundidades de Odiaba, un extraño cometa rojo volaba por los cielos.

Taichi buscaba su digivaice en su habitación… de repente, algo lo interrumpe… la computadora que tenia se encendió por si sola…

— ¿Qué pasa? — decía mientras se acercaba rápidamente a su computadora... una voz borrosa salía por las bocinas de esta…

— Reconozco esa voz.... ¡¿eres tu Agumon?!.............— Una imagen distorsionada de Agumon apareció en la pantalla, era claro que algo le impedía comunicarse con Taichi......... — ¡¿Qué te pasa Agumon?!...... ¡No te entiendo! — Pronto Taichi vio como algo esta haciendo sufrir a su Digimon...... — ¿qué le esta impidiendo que hable conmigo? — Se decía así mismo en su mente.

Justo en esos momentos, este noto que su digivaice comenzó a brillar, de inmediato lo tomo y lo apunto hasta el monitor de la computadora, el resplandor del digivaice se reflejo y se dirigió justo donde estaba el cometa, en esos instantes, ocho pequeños fragmentos de luz salieron del cometa que desapareció en cuanto el resplandor lo toco, uno de esos fragmentos de luz se dirigió con Taichi..............

— ¡¡¡Pero si son...... mi emblema y su etiqueta!!! — Decía sorprendido, justo en esos momentos, Agumon salió de la computadora.

— ¡¡¡Agumon!!! ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Taichi..... Algo terrible esta apunto de ocurrirle a su mundo....

— ¡¡¡Que dices!!!

— Todos los humanos, en especial los elegidos corren un grave peligro…

Taichi se sorprende al ver las palabras que se encontraban escritas en el monitor: **"**_**Los elegidos caerán"**_

Y un horrible monstruo digital salió del monitor… su nombre… **Deathmon**…


	2. En busca del nuevo poder

**Capitulo 2:**

**En busca del último poder**

_**Japón, Odiaba, 1° de Agosto del 2004, 12:00 AM**_

_Ken se apresuraba en llegar a la casa de Koushiro... Cansado y exhausto… mira a todos lados por si un digimon lo perseguía… Luego de varios minutos, al fin llega al edificio donde vivía su amigo…_

_Sin aliento, entra y toma el elevador…_

_La puerta de la casa de Koushiro estaba abierta… unas voces extrañas se encontraban en su interior… se escuchaban en su interior…_

_Cuidándose la espalda… entra lentamente a la casa… en la puerta de Koushiro, se queda espiando sin entrar…_

_Una voz fría y metálica se escucha en las bocinas de la computadora de Koushiro _

— _Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Koushiro… — decía aquel rostro cubierto por una capucha que hablaba por la pantalla…_

— _¿Quién eres? — preguntaba Koushiro confuso…_

_El desconocido sonrió… y alzándose su capucha, se descubre su rostro lentamente… Impactado, Koushiro retrocede de la computadora… —…Tú… Tú eres…_

_Muy lejos de la computadora, Ken no puede distinguir el rostro del adversario…_

_El sujeto siguió hablando… — Eres la mente brillante de los elegidos… no podía dejar que mis sirvientes se encargaran de ti… tenia que venirte a matar personalmente…_

_Koushiro dejo caer una larga gota de sudor que atravesó todo su rostro, millones de preguntas le llegaban a la cabeza al mismo tiempo que seguía retrocediendo del monitor…_

— _¿Adonde crees que vas?... — y la imagen del monitor cambia… ahora Koushiro veía a varios niños elegidos encerrados en esferas enormes… — ¿Vas a dejar que mueran? — daba la impresión que su voz carecía de arrogancia…_

_Koushiro se quedo estupefacto, y se acerco al monitor lentamente, luego, se volvió a sentar en su silla…_

— _Lo mejor será que te acabe rápido… contigo fuera de la jugada no tendré nada que temer…_

_En esos momentos, Koushiro ve la imagen de Ken reflejada en la pantalla de la computadora, luego sonrió, y lanzando una mirada llena de valor contesto… — No subestimes a mis amigos… aun sin mi ellos podrán afrontar la situación…_

— _Créeme… los mataran antes de que intenten hacer algo…_

_Y un nuevo sonido se escucha en las bocinas…_

— _Entra… la puerta esta abierta…_

_Koushiro dudo mil veces antes de sacar su digivaice, de inmediato, sin que el sujeto se diera cuenta, deja escrito una nota para Ken, y sin voltear, le hace un seña de lo que le dejaba… luego, saca su digivaice al ver nuevamente la imagen de los elegidos… Con los ojos cerrados, acerca su digivaice a la pantalla… Un luz sale del monitor y hace que este entre._

Estupefacto… Ken se acerca a ver la nota que le había dejado Koushiro… Luego de leer detenidamente arruga el papel con sus manos, y baja la mirada… Sin pensarlo… se acerca a la computadora… y acerca su digivaice a la pantalla….

— _¡Apártate, Taichi! — decía Agumon mientras se ponía enfrente de su camarada para protegerlo del terrible monstruo de un ojo que le asechaba…_

— _Los elegidos deben de morir… — decía la voz macabra del Deathmon — ¿Eres tu un elegido?..._

_Taichi sudo,… si le respondía que no estaría negando aquello en lo que siempre había creído… pero si respondía la verdad, lo atacaría inminentemente… descartando completamente la primera opción, Taichi saco sus Digivaice… y lo mostró al enemigo… — Si, yo soy un elegido… — Agumon sonrió, mientras que el enemigo se quedaba estupefacto…_

— _Entonces, Morirás…_

_El ojo del Deathmon comenzó a brillar…_

— _¡Agumon, digi-evoluciona! — decía Taichi nervioso…_

— _No puedo Taichi, la digi-evolución fue sellada…_

— _¡¿Que dices?!_

_Y del ojo de Deathmon sale un rayo rojo que va directo a Taichi… Inmediatamente este toma a su digimon y se echan al suelo, el ataque de Deathmon deja un agujero en la pared…_

— _Taichi, Deathmon es muy poderoso, las tinieblas siempre lo acompañan, jamás podré derrotarlo…_

— _He recuperado mi emblema y su etiqueta… ¡¿Por qué demonios no puedo hacer que digi-evoluciones?!_

— _No lo se… te dijo que fue sellada…_

_Y Deathmon se da la vuelta y ataca directamente a Taichi y su compañero… Taichi y Agumon caen heridos enfrente de la puerta de su habitación…_

— _Los matare a los dos… ¡Prepárense! — Este une sus dos extrañas manos, y comienza a reunir una gran cantidad de energía…_

"_Me va a matar" decía Taichi en su mente, cerrando los ojos para en cualquier momento esperar el golpe mortal._

_De repente, una voz suena detrás de la puerta… — ¡Taichi!, ¿Qué esta pasando? — decía la voz de su madre, luego, se ve como se abre la puerta…_

— _¡¡¡¡No entres mama!!!_

_Y una explosión suena por toda la zona… Taichi y Agumon caen en el pasillo de su casa junto a su madre que pego un grito de dolor…_

_De repente, una luz surgió del Emblema, de Agumon se desprendía una inmensa luz…_

_**Ultimate Evolución…**_

_Agumon comienza a crecer en tamaño y a cambiar de forma _

_**Agumon Shinka… WarGreymon**_

_Y WarGreymon y Deathmon salen a pelear por los cielos…_

_Agobiado por la explosión, Taichi se levanta rápidamente y ve el estado de su madre… No le había pasado nada, solo estaba un poco herida… — Mama… ¿Estas Bien? — decía mientras ayudaba a su madre a levantarse…_

— _Si… — les respondió dolida… luego se sorprende al ver la línea de sangre que atravesaba la frente de su hijo… — Taichi… ¿Estas herido?_

— _Estoy bien, no te preocupes… — Taichi avanza a su habitación y descubre que su computadora se estaba incendiando… luego de apagar el fuego, se acerca al agujero recién hecho para ver la batalla— ¡¡¡Vamos, acábalo, WarGreymon!!!_

_Y WarGreymon se acerca rápidamente hacia Deathmon… luego de esquivar el rayo de su ojo se prepara para hacer su técnica especial — ¡¡¡Terra Force!!! — La enorme bola de energía termina por completo con Deathmon, y este vuela hacia el edificio destruido y frente a Taichi vuelva a ser Agumon…_

— _¿Te encuentras bien, Taichi? — decía Agumon acercándose a su camarada…_

— _Si, no te preocupes Agumon, estoy bien…_

_Agumon frunció y ceño — Fue muy raro el que el emblema del Valor haya brillado… te aseguro que nuestros demás amigos se les será imposible Digi-evolucionar…_

— _No entiendo por que… Agumon, por favor dímelo…_

— _Nuevos enemigos llegaron… el Mundo Digital esta siendo controlado por el mundo de las tinieblas… las digi-evoluciones se desvanecieron hasta los emblemas y fueron sellados…_

— _¿Son ellos los que persiguen a los elegidos? — Taichi se exalto…_

— _Si…_

_Taichi apenas y asimilo las palabras que su Digimon le dijo… cuando de repente, un fuerte temblor asecha todo Japón… — ¿Y ahora que?… _

_Un enorme agujero se estaba abriendo en los suelos de Odiaba…_

_Yamato, Jyou y Sora veían la televisión con detenimiento… _

_**Locutor:**__ En estos momentos nos encontramos en el norte de Odaiba, estamos viendo desde el helicóptero el terrible fenómeno que esta ocurriendo.... párese un agujero negro que esta plasmado en el suelo, se informa que tiene un diámetro de 200m y que es muy profundo......_

— En esa zona se encuentra la casa de Taichi — decía Sora preocupada…

_**Locutor: **__......... ¡¡Esperen!! ¿Qué eso?............ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!!!_

_De pronto, todos vieron en la televisión como el agujero comenzó a despedir una extraña energía oscura.... una gran cantidad de Monstruos salieron de ahí y derribaron el helicóptero que estaban proporcionando las imágenes....._

_Negando con la cabeza, Yamato decide apagar el televisor… — ¿Qué hacemos?... hemos perdido contacto con Davis y los demás… y no creo que Taichi pueda regresar… _

_Jyou suspiro… — ni hablar… lo mejor será que nos quedemos aquí… no podemos ponernos mas en riesgo… — decía mientras veía a los otros 10 elegidos que estaban refugiados con ellos…_

— _Jyou tiene razón, Yamato… — decía Sora — lo mejor es que nos quedemos aquí… al menos hasta que recibamos noticias de Takeru y Hikari…_

_Yamato: Si… tienes razón…_

_De repente… un sonido de la D-Terminal de Yamato le hace saber de un nuevo mensaje…_

— _Es de Ken…_

_Taichi se encontraba en el balcón de su casa viendo con tristeza todo lo que ocurría, al ver los Devidramon que habían salido del agujero, no tuvo otra opción... tomo su emblema con la mano derecha, y se dirigió a Agumon..._

—_Agumon, pronto, vamos a detenerlos...._

— _Pero, todos los elegidos están en peligro…_

— _Confiemos en ellos, ellos sabrán como protegerse… si no defendemos a la ciudad de esos monstruos lo más seguro es que quede en ruinas…_

_Sin estar del todo convencido, Agumon obedece… — Como tú digas, Taichi…_

_Taichi se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y se dispuso a salir......_

—_¡Espera Taichi!.... ¿a dónde crees que vas?... es peligroso_

— _Mamá....._

_Pronto la mamá ve a Agumon que estaba junto a Taichi..._—_ ....Pero... si tú eres..._

— Mamá... escucha, esos monstruos que me atacaron, y los que acaban de salir de aquel agujero negro, son Digimons, tengo que ir a detenerlos....

Agumon: No se preocupe señora, yo me encargare de que no le pase nada malo a Taichi...

Nuevamente, Taichi se dispuso a abrir la puerta...

—¡¡Esperen!!...... Prométanme que no les pasara nada...

— Te lo prometemos mamá....

_Pronto los dos salen y se dirigen al lugar de los hechos... mientras corren, el emblema de Taichi comienza a brillar, el digivaice cambio de color..._

— ¡¿Estas listo Agumon?!!

— ¡¡Si Taichi!!

El cuerpo de Agumon comienza a brillar...

— _**Agumon Shinka.... WarGreymon**_

— ¡¡¡Confió en ti WarGreymon!!!

_**Digital World**_**, **_**Ryuu No Tani**_**… 1:00 AM, hora de Japón…**

Takeru y Hikari salieron de un televisor que se encontraba cerca de un enorme lago… Un poco afectados por la caída, se reincorporan a la realidad, y se levanta… Ambos ven a sus respectivos digimons acompañantes enfrente de ellos… Es en esos instantes… donde dos rayos de luz se dirigen hacia ellos…

— ¿Cómo es posible? — Decía Hikari sorprendida — mi emblema, y su etiqueta están aquí…

— Los míos también… — decía T.K mientras observaba el emblema de la esperanza junto con su etiqueta….

— ¡Takeru!... — decía Patamon con los ojos entristecidos, inmediatamente se hecha a los brazos de Takeru

— ¡Tailamon! Nos salvaron la vida… no saben como se los agradecemos… — pero Tailamon no se mostraba feliz por reencontrarse con su camarada… al contrario, estaba muy deprimido…

—Pronto, no hay tiempo… — decía Tailamon — permitan a Patamon digi-evolucionar a Pegasusmon…

Hikari: ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

Patamon: El Tiene razón… Takeru… no hay tiempo que perder… por favor, permíteme digi-evolucionar…

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Pegasusmon apareció, Takeru, Hikari y Tailamon se montaron en el… volando a todo velocidad junto con sus camaradas, Tailamon hablo…

—La digi-evolución fue sellada, tenemos que liberarla… de esa forma ayudaremos a todos los elegidos que fueren capturados…

— ¡En serio! — sonría Hikari…

— Si… recibimos la información departe de Ken, todo indica que Koushiro descubrió la forma de lograrlo, además, en estos momentos todos sus compañeros digimons se están dirigiendo a ayudar a sus camaradas, si logramos quitar el sello antes de que lleguen, podrán contra atacar… — decía Pegasusmon…

— Bien… entonces apresurémonos…

Y los cuatro volaban a toda velocidad por los cielos del valle de dragones…

**Templo de Azulongmon**

Una horripilante sombra se acercaba… los elegidos angustiados la miraban con desprecio y temor…

— _Niños elegidos… ¿Ya están listos para morir?..._

Y la sombra adquiere la forma de un ser que ocultaba su rostro con una capucha… dio la impresión de que era humano… de este, se distinguen dos manos que comenzaron a crear una enorme esfera de fuego…

El sujeto vio los rostros de los elegidos… no parecían temerle… su mirada estaba llena de valor…

"_El miedo vendrá después" _pensó. Y acercándose a Daisuke, le apunta con su esfera…

De repente…

…un niño montado en su Digimon entra sorpresivamente…

— _¿Quién eres? — _preguntaba el sujeto que asechaba a Daisuke…

Pero este no respondió… en su rostro había una mascara en forma de rostro de águila que impedía que Daisuke y los demás lo reconociera…

El niño se acerca y muestra su Digivaice… era distinto… distinto a los dos Digivaice que los elegidos conocían…

— _No se como llegaste aquí… pero tu no eres un elegido… ¡¡¡Apártate!!!_

Y detrás del sujeto aparecen digimons de las tinieblas que de inmediato lo atacan…

El niño se dirigió a su Digimon… una voz valerosa se hace sonar…— ¡¡Ataca Ciber-Dramon!!


	3. La reunion de los elegidos

**Capitulo 3:**

**La reunión de lo elegidos**

**1:30 AM**

Takeru había terminado la digi-evolución con su digi-metal… ahora el y Hikari perseguían a sus digimons por los terrenos bastos del Valle de Dragones…

— Apresúrense… entre mas rápido acabemos con ese sello… mas posibilidades tendrán de sobrevivir todos los elegidos… — decía Tailamon al mismo tiempo que corría junto a sus compañeros…

— Ahí es… es en esa cueva… — gritaba Patamon señalando

Aumentaron su velocidad para llegar hacia donde estaba la cueva… al llegar frente a ella, Takeru y Hikari se recargan en sus rodillas y comienzan a respirar agitadamente después del cansancio… — ¡Al fin llegamos!

— ¡Entremos! — gritaba Tailamon… pero antes de que dieran un solo paso, un extraño zumbido en el aire se escuchaba…

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntaba Hikari haciendo un gesto de frustración…

El extraño zumbido seguía escuchándose… los cuatro miraron por todos lados sin encontrar rastro de donde provenía ese sonido… entonces, Takeru pensó que podría ser el de una abeja gigante…

… La mente de Takeru reacciono rápidamente… — ¡¡Al suelo!!

Y un enorme digimon insecto los enviste al mismo tiempo que estos se echan al suelo…

Takeru: ¡Es Kuwamon!

Patamon se levanta exaltado — No… es OoKuwamon…

El enorme escarabajo digimon se lanza al ataque otra vez…

— No puede ser… se supone que todos los digimons asesinos fueron enviados al mundo real… nadie nos debía molestar…

Y nuevamente se echan al suelo para esquivar la envestida de su cuerno…

OoKuwamon: Al fin los he encontrado, humanos…

OoKuwamon aterriza y apunta a todos con su cuerno el cual comenzó a brillar… — ¡¡Entréguenme el anticuerpo X, ahora!!

Takeru, Hikari y sus digimons se miran confusos unos a otros…

Tailamon: ¿El Anticuerpo X?

**Templo de Azulongmon**

Ciber-Dramon acaba fácilmente con los Devidramon y los SkullSatamon que asechaba a su amo. Aquel niño con una mascara dorada en forma de rostro de águila, era desconocido para todos los elegidos.

En medio de la pelea, alguien se ocultaba y se escabullía sin que lo vieran… Ken se acercaba poco a poco a donde se encerraban los elegidos, Wormon, su digimon, lo acompañaba, ambos miraban confusos al niño que estaba atacando al enemigo…

Ciber-Dramon se escabulle contra el ultimo SkullSatamon, y lanzando un resplandor rojo con su boca acaba con el…. Ahora el digimon se abalanzaba contra el enemigo que acechaba a Daisuke…

Entonces este se desaparece como si fuera un fantasma… Confuso, Ciber-Dramon mira hacia tras solo para darse cuenta de la terrible llamarada que lo ataca…

— ¡¡¡Ciber-Dramon!!! — gritaba el niño misterioso al ver como su Digimon cae al suelo… de inmediato, saca su digivaice y un extraña carta…

Pero justo cuando estaba apunto de usarla… El enemigo aparece enfrente de el… y al tomarlo del cuello hace que tire sus dos objetos…

— _Ya entiendo… también has sido elegido… aunque sea el de un domador. — _y este con su mano libre prepara una pequeña esfera de fuego que disponía a azotar contra el niño.

Sin poder hacer nada, Ken mira angustiado junto a todos los elegidos capturados… — Takeru, Hikari…. ¿Por qué tardan tanto? — decía entre dientes.

— Y…. ¿Qué es eso? — decía Takeru ante la frustración de del OoKuwamon…

— ¡No se hagan los inocentes… se que los humanos poseen el anticuerpo X!

— ¡No entiendo a que te refieres! ¡Nosotros no tenemos ningún Anticuerpo X! — decía Hikari furiosa.

— No lo nieguen, si no me lo entregan, tendré que matarlos. — Y su cuerno se torna color dorado.

Tailamon nota que los árboles que estaban justo arriba de Kuwamon estaban apunto de derrumbarse… sin que nadie lo notara… su anillo mágico comenzó a brillar…

— ¡¡Mueran entonces!! — y OoKuwamon se abalanza contra ellos…

Repentinamente Tailamon salta hacia el árbol, y dándole un fuerte golpe, este se derrumba y cae sobre OoKuwamon…

— ¡Hikari, Takeru… entren a la cueva… antes de que OoKuwamon se recupere! — gritaba Tailamon…

Y de inmediato los dos entran a la cueva…

El enemigo estaba apunto de acabar con la vida del niño enmascarado…

— No lo hagas Ken… — decía Wormon preocupado…

Sin poder sopórtalo…. Ken se hace notar…

— ¡DETENTE! — decía mientras daba un salto…

El interior de la cueva era oscuro y basto… en su interior, solo se lograba ver una pequeña esfera de luz… entre mas avanzaban, mas grande se hacia…

— Esa luz que se ve al final… — decía Hikari casi hipnotizada por la esfera —… es, hermosa…

Luego de caminar por lo menos 1 minuto… al fin estaban enfrente de la esfera luminosa…

Takeru: Siento algo…

Hikari no podía apartar los ojos de aquella esfera luminosa que yacía en frente de ella…

— Esto es… — y sin poder evitarlo… su mano se desliza por el aire y toca la esfera…

… y una luz deslumbrante llena toda la cueva… los ojos de Takeru y Hikari se emblanquecieron… Los emblemas de estos empiezan a brillar a mas no poder… una luz se desprende de ellos y viaja hasta el mundo real, al mismo tiempo que experimentan una "Visión" en sus mentes…

Patamon y Tailamon llegan heridos para presenciar como toda esa luz se desvanece en los emblemas de la esperanza y la luz…

Y una luz se desprende del digivaice de Ken…

Wormon brilla crece y se prepara para cambiar de forma…

_**Evolution:**_

_**Wormon Shinka… **__**Stingmon**_

— Takeru y Hikari lo han logrado… — decía Ken…

— _¿Cómo es posible?.... la digi-evolución fue sellada…_

Y Stingmon se acerca a gran velocidad contra el enemigo… — ¡¡Con esto empezaremos!! — decía mientras lo alejaba del niño con mascara…

De inmediato, el niño misterioso pasa su carta por el digivaice sin decir nada, como por arte de magia Ciber-Dramon se recupera… — ¡Vamos, Ciber-Dramon!

Y este da un zumbido rompe una esfera donde se encontraba capturados los digivaices.

— ¡¡Entren ahora!! — gritaba Ken…

Y de lo oculto de la oscuridad, los digimons de los elegidos capturados aparecieron… todos estos se acercaron con su camarada…

— ¡Daisuke! — gritaba V-mon a su camarada…

Los ojos de Daisuke brillaron, su corazón se lleno de inmensa alegría… — ¡V-mon!

— ¡Miren! — gritaba Miyako luego de encontrar se con Hawkmon… esta señalo al enemigo que se desaparecía de la nada… en su lugar, dejo a una gran cantidad de Devidramon.

Los Devidramon enloquecen y atacan a los elegidos…. Estos recuperan su digivaices… varias luces se despliegan de estos… millares de Digi-evoluciones se hicieron…

— ¡Vamos Ankilomon! — gritaba Iori mientras su Digimon ataca a un Devidramon…

— ¡_Tail Hammer_! — gritaba Ankilomon mientras atacaba…

Una gran pelea de Digimons surge…

Ken se escabulle entre todos los elegidos…

— ¡¡Daisuke!! — gritaba Ken que se apresuraba a llegar su amigo…

— ¡Ken! — decía con mucha alegría al verlo… este se acerca a el con el digivaice en las manos… — ¡Intentémoslo!

XV-mon y Stingmon comienzan a brillar…

**Jogress Evolution:**

**XV-mon…**

**Stingmon…**

**¡Shinka DNA… Phaildramon!**

**Ultimate Evolution:**

**¡Phaildramon Shinka… ****Imperialdramon!**

— ¡Vamos, acábalos, Imperialdramon! — gritaba Daisuke con entusiasmado…

El Imperialdramon apunto su cañón hacia varios Devidramon… — ¡¡Positrón Laser!!

Y el poderoso Laser acaba con la mayoría de los Devidramon restantes…

Entonces, el niño con la mascara de rostro de águila… se acerca a Daisuke… — ¡Pronto! … deben de regresar al mundo real…

Daisuke lo miro confuso… luego de recapacitar se acerca al niño — Es cierto, tu eres el que me salvo de ese sujeto… te lo agradezco mucho…

— Eso no importa ahora… en estos momentos el mundo real esta siendo invadido por el mundo de las tinieblas… millones de Devidramon están saliendo de un agujero negro… Taichi esta peleando solo con ellos…

— ¿Qué dices, Taichi esta peleando solo? — decía Daisuke sorprendido…

— Así es, pronto, deben de ir a ayudarlo… escucha bien: En el centro de este agujero, se encuentra una esfera oscura que le esta quitando energías al mundo real…. deben de destruirla… yo me quedare aquí a acabar con los Devidramon que restan…

— Bien… entonces iremos a destruirla… — decía Daisuke con seriedad…

— Nosotros también iremos… — decía Iori mientras se acercaba con Armadimon, Miyako y Hawkmon…

Miyako: Pobre Taichi, debe estar sufriendo por pelear el solo…

Daisuke baja la cabeza… recuerda lo mal que se porto con Taichi la ultima vez… "No debí de haberme molestado tanto por la perdida de V-mon… Taichi, hare todo lo posible por que me disculpes" Con Tristeza, Daisuke sube sus manos en su cabeza… solo para darse cuenta que no tenia los goggles que Taichi le regalo… ahora recordó que ya tenia mucho tiempo sin ellos desde que se los devolvió a Taichi en una discusión…

— Bien…. Ken, Iori, Miyako… vallamos a ayudar a Taichi

— Esperen… — decía Ken mientras se acercaba a el niño enmascarado… — Creo que ya te había visto antes, pero se me es imposible reconocerte con esa mascara… si no es mucho pedir… ¿Podrías quitártela?

El niño se encoge en brazos… — No creo que nos hayamos visto antes… es mejor que se vallan…

Ken: Pero…

— …. Ah, ya, déjalo ser… vámonos Ichijouji… — decía Daisuke mientras lo agarraba del brazo y se lo llevaba…

— Eh... ¿Pero que es esto?... — decía un señor que estaba trabajando tranquilamente en su computadora al ver la extraña ventana que se le apareció... era la puerta a otro mundo... Este se sorprendió al ver como Takeru, Hikari y los digimons salían tan repentinamente...

— ¿Quienes son ustedes?...

— Que raro... Creí que íbamos a salir en una de las computadoras de nuestros amigos...

—Algo debe estar bloqueado la entrada a Odaiba... — _decían Takeru y Tailamon sin prestarle importancia al señor..._

Hikari: Oiga señor... ¿En donde estamos?...

— En... en... en el hotel "Plaza Dorada" de Hikarigaoka...

— ¡No puede ser, estamos en Hikarigaoka!...— _decía Takeru un poco extrañado..._

Patamon: Tardaremos un poco en llegar a Odaiba...

Hikari: Ha estas horas de la noche lo mas seguro es que todos los servicios de transporte estén cerrados...

—Patamon, tendremos que ir volando... ¿¡Listo!? — _Decía Takeru mientras que su digivaice comenzaba a brillar..._

Patamon: ¡Si!.....

**Armor Evolution**

_**Patamon Armor Shinka... Pegasusmon, "La esperanza naciente"**_

Todos se montaron en Pegasusmon...—¡¡Discúlpenos por haberlo molestado!!— Gritaba Hikari al señor que veía sorprendido como se iban por la ventana de su habitación...

Las calles de Hikarigaoka se veían extraordinarias por la noche… a Hikari y a Takeru les relajaba ver las iluminadas calles… pero de repente las imágenes de aquella visión les llegan como un flash back… ambos bajan la cabeza…

—Takeru, si lo que nos dijo esa voz es cierto… — decía Hikari preocupada… —

— El nuevo poder solo podrá ser activado por nuestro líder…

— Pero es muy riesgoso… Daisuke podría morir…

Takeru se encogió en hombros… —La ultima ves que lo hicimos nadie murió, recuerdas… — Hikari asienta con la cabeza, luego Takeru sigue hablando.

**Odaiba, 1° de Agosto del 2004, 2:00 AM**

— ¡¡Cuidado!! — _Gritaba Taichi al ver como un Devidramon hacia caer un poste que aplasto a un automóvil que estaba en movimiento...._—No puede ser.... ¡¡¡WarGreymon!!! — _Gritaba Taichi con desesperación mientras WarGreymon iba al llamado de Taichi para retirar el poste que había aplastado al automóvil, pero este es atacado por mas monstruos en cuanto lo retiro... pronto Taichi va al auxilio de la gente que esta en el auto... al abrir su puerta, Taichi ve a un señor asustado y a su hija de corta de edad que yacía dormida en sus brazos..._

— ¿Se encuentran bien?

— Si... creo que no nos paso nada

— Bien, pronto salgan, podrían salir heridos

Ambos le agradecen a Taichi por haberlos ayudado y huyen del lugar que esta siendo destrozado por los digimons... De pronto, una roca enorme cae del cielo, y se dirigía justo a Taichi…

Taichi logra darse cuenta a tiempo, y echándose al suelo la esquiva, pero solo lo hace para darse cuenta que arriba de el había un Devidramon que estaba apunto de devorarlo, Taichi queda paralizado por los ojos rojos del monstruo…

— ¡¡¡Taichi!!! — Gritaba WarGreymon al intentar ayudarlo, pero este es atacado por detrás, perdiendo así la oportunidad de ayudar a su camarada… sin poder hacer nada, Taichi cierra los ojos para esperar el desagradable final… pero en esos momentos…

—¡¡_Positron Laser_!! — El largo destello acaba con el Devidramon…

Taichi: Pero si es…

Taichi sintió una inmensa alegría al voltear y ver a Daisuke y a Ken que venían a su auxilio…

— ¿Te encuentras bien Taichi? — Decía Daisuke mientras le ayudaba a levantarse…

Taichi: Si no te preocupes…

Ken: Imperialdramon, ayuda a WarGreymon por favor…

Imperialdramon: De acuerdo…

De pronto a lo lejos se escucha otra voz…

— ¡¡_Mega Misil_!! — gritaba MetalGarurumon al acabar con uno de los Devidramon

— ¡¡_Vulcan Hammer_!!  El enorme destello de Zudumon acaba con uno de los Devidramon

— Disculpen la tardanza

—¡¡Jyou!! — Decía Taichi emocionado...

Pero justo en esos momentos, otros dos digimons aparecen para unirse a la batalla…

Garudamon: ¡¡_Wing Blade_!!

Lilimon: ¡¡_Flower Cannon_!!

Gritaban los dos digimons al atacar a los Devidramon…

Taichi: Sora, Mimí…

Yamato: Mimí, ¿Como llegaste aquí?

Mimí: Te contare luego...

_A lo lejos, Taichi se da cuenta que otros dos de sus amigos venia a ayudarlos, Aquilamon y Ankilomon de inmediato fueron a ayudar a los demás Digimons..._

Miyako: Nosotros también estamos aquí...

Iori: ya nos enteramos sobre la devolución de los emblemas...

_Aliviando de que los digimons asesinos no hayan podido acabar con ellos, Taichi se alegra mucho al ver a sus amigos después de tanto tiempo, nuevamente había recuperado la confianza en si mismo..._

— _Bien... lucharemos todos juntos..._

_De esta forma, volvimos a comenzar nuestra lucha contra las fuerzas del mal, Takeru y yo tardaríamos un poco en llegar al campo de batalla, y poder así ayudar a nuestros, amigos, a nuestra ciudad, a nuestro mundo…_


	4. Un ángel caido

**Capitulo 4:**

**Un ángel caído**

— Muchos elegidos fueron atacados… — explicaba Miyako a todos mientras se alejaba de la batalla entre digimons junto con los demás — eso me dijo Hawkmon cuando salió de mi computadora… tuve muchos problemas cuando esos Vilemon vinieron a atacarme… huí de inmediato de mi casa para no poner en riesgo a mis padres… fue cuando me encontré con Iori…

Iori que los seguía, frunció y seño…

—…Daisuke, Miyako, Ken y yo nos encontramos por casualidad, cuando huíamos de los digimons que nos asechaban… — susurraba Iori con calma… — cuando al fin logramos perderlos, Ken se dispuso a ir a ver a Koushiro mientras nosotros íbamos al auxilio de los demás elegidos… aunque logramos advertirles a 4 de ellos al final fuimos capturados. Pero Ken y otro elegido fueron a nuestro rescate luego de haber recuperada la digi-evolución…

Sora suspiro… — Ya entiendo… solo espero que Takeru y Hikari se encuentren bien…

Los tres corrían hacia un lugar seguro para vigilar a sus digimons que peleaban a muerte con la gran cantidad de Devidramon que salían del agujero negro…

A poco distancia de allí, Taichi, Yamato y Mimí retrocedían ante la pelea…

— Tú también lo tienes… ¿verdad, Taichi? — decía Yamato al mostrarle su emblema a Taichi…

— Si… — afirmaba sonriente. — ahora podemos hacer que nuestros digimons evoluciones a ultimo nivel.

Taichi se acerca a Mimí, frustrado, le habla — Mimí… ¿Que paso con Takeru y Hikari?

Mimí sonrió — No te preocupes… Patamon y Tailamon los salvaron, lo mas seguro es que se dirijan hacia aquí…

Taichi sintió alivio…

Solo había pasado 10 minutos desde que todos se reunieron… Miyako y Iori permanecían al pendiente de sus digimons y contando lo que había ocurrido a los demás, mientras Daisuke y Ken se acercaban al agujero negro con ayuda de Imperialdramon, querían averiguar sobre esa esfera que el niño de mascara de águila les había dicho…

— Me a llegado una sensación de escalofríos… — decía Ken al acercarse al agujero…

— A mi también… — decía Daisuke… se pregunto si era por lo oscuro, y profundo que era aquel hoyo o por la energía negativa que despedía este…

Imperialdramon volaba sobre el agujero con Daisuke y Ken en su espalda… Los tres miraban acreedor del agujero buscando algo que les sirviera… pero no veían nada… solo los Devidramon saliendo de el… Luego de un rato… Daisuke ve una esfera transparente… como un espejismo… — ¿eh?... ¿Qué será eso?... — luego se dirige a su Digimon — Imperialdramon… baja en esa zona…

La batalla contra los Devidramon seguía, toda la zona había sido desalojada por completo, ahora lo que mas nos preocupaba era que pasaran policías y ambulancias al lugar de los hechos, para evitar esto, MetalGarurumon hizo una berrera de hielo y evitar que estas entrasen, pero aun con esto los Devidramon avanzaban poco a poco hacia el centro de la ciudad, y aunque los digimons hacían todos su esfuerzo para acabarlos, cada vez, comenzaban a salir mas monstruos del agujero negro.

WarGreymon: Esto no esta funcionando... si nos descuidamos podrían acabar con toda la ciudad...

WarGreymon comienza a girar, y con su cuerpo crea un remolino de fuego… su ataque especial acaba con varios Devidramon.

— Pronto, alejémoslos de los edificios… — decía Aquilamon después de haber acabado con uno de ellos…

_D_e pronto, se oyen unos fuertes azotes contra la barrera de hielo que hizo MetalGarurumon... policías y elementos de la fuerza armada de Japón intentaba entrar... ...en los cielos, helicópteros disparaban contra los Devidramon, pero eran fácilmente derribados por estos...

Jyou: Esto no puede ser... alguien tiene que decirles que se detengan...

— Bien, yo iré a hablar con ellos, ustedes ocúpense de lo demás.... — _decía Taichi mientras llamaba a WarGreymon para que lo acompañara... _

…_.No tardo mucho en llegar ante ellos..._— ¡Deténganse! — _Gritaba Taichi a todos esos militares que intentaban tener acceso a la zona de los hechos... todos se sorprendieron al ver que WarGreymon lo acompañaba..._

—¡Es un monstruo! — _Decía uno de ellos que inmediatamente apunto a WarGreymon_

— No le haga nada, el viene con migo...

— ¿Quién demonios eres tu?...

— Eso no tiene importancia... escuchen, esos monstruos que ven son los mismos que aparecieron hace poco, son digimons malos, el deber mío y de mis amigos es detenerlos, por favor, váyanse todos de aquí, esta exponiendo sus vidas.

— Que tonterías dices, se nos ordeno específicamente que fuéramos a investigar lo que esta ocurriendo, y nadie puede intervenir en eso... —_De pronto, los soldados que estaban azotando la barrera de hielo logran hacer una abertura para pasar, cuando Taichi ve esto en seguida se interpone junto con WarGreymon para que nadie pase._

Taichi: Ya les dije que nadie va a pasar...

— ¡Que no entiendes...!

WarGreymon: ¡¡¡Los que no entienden son ustedes, ahora váyanse de aquí!!!

Todos los soldados se enfadaron y de inmediato apuntan sus armas contra WarGreymon... pero de pronto, un mensaje de uno de los superiores le llega a uno de ellos, pero Taichi no logro escuchar lo que hablaban, apenas y logro entender algunas palabras: " ...bajen armas y retírense, la expedición se cálcela..."

— _Muy bien, ya escucharon, retirémonos..._

De esta forma es como los soldados se fueron, Taichi regresa al campo de batalla junto con su digimon, pronto MetalGarurumon sella la barrera de hielo... pero los Devidramon no dejan de salir del agujero negro, pronto llegaría el momento en que los digimons no podrán controlar la situación... Pero justo en esos momentos de intensa pelea…

Daisuke y Ken miraron sorprendidos aquella esfera negra que yacía enfrente de ellos…

— _¿Que rayos es eso? — preguntaba Ken al ver con ojos raros aquella esfera…_

— _Esa esfera da escalofríos — decía Imperialdramon — de ella se libera energía negativa…_

_Davis la miro detenidamente… — Ese niño hablo de una esfera que le quitaba energías a nuestro mundo… Debe ser esta… _

_Ken frunció el seño… —Bien… entonces, destruyámosla… — decía entusiasmado…_

_Imperialdramon se acerca a la esfera y apunta con su cañón — ¡¡Láser de Positrones!! _

_Pero en esos momentos, un Devidramon se acerca y desvía el poder del Digimon… Ken y Daisuke caen al abismo… Una luz de ambos brillo…_

_**Imperialdramon Shinka…. Imperialdramon Figther Mode**_

_El poderoso digimon de ultimo nivel un golpea a su adversario y le derrota fácilmente. Luego se lanza para salvar a sus camaradas… de repente, todos los Devidramon se reunieron en ese punto… intentaban proteger la esfera… digimons como Zudomon y Ankilomon se lamentaron por no poder volar… _

— _¡WarGreymon! ¡Vallan!... ¡Destruyan esa esfera! — decía Taichi exaltado…_

— _¡Entendido!_

_Y todos se fueron contra los Devidramon…_

_Imperialdramon logro salvar a Daisuke y a Ken… y comenzó a subir poco a poco… — Imperialdramon… no te preocupes por nosotros… acaba con la esfera…_

_Entonces Imperialdramon, con ambos sosteniéndolos con un brazo, alzo su cañón nuevamente… — ¡Positron Laser! — Y el poderoso láser choco contra la esfera…_

_Todos sonrieron en esos momentos…_

…_Pero cuando el humo se aparto, se dieron cuenta que la esfera seguía intacta ¡¿Qué?! — gritaba Imperialdramon sorprendido…_

_Como 50 Devidramon se pusieron enfrente de esta..._

— _No puede ser — decía Daisuke apretando los dientes…_

_Todos los digimons se acercaron a ellos comenzaron apartarlos de la esfera… Hubo un momento cuando los dos elegidos estuvieron enfrente de esta… Sus Digivaices comenzaron a brillar…_

— _¡Eso es! ¡El Digivaice! — decía Ken con alegría… inmediatamente lo saco… Daisuke comprendió lo que quería hacer…_

— _Es cierto, el digivaice tenia el poder de alejar las tinieblas… — susurraba Daisuke al mismo tiempo que se lo sacaba… — ¡Imperialdramon!_

_Y esto los llevo frente a la esfera… en cuanto le acercaron la digivaices, una luz cegadora salió de ellos… la esfera comenzó a presentar fisuras… Lentamente comenzó a desmoronarse… de repente… una le explosión… la esfera se derrumbo por completo…_

_Lentamente, justo debajo de Daisuke, Ken y los digimons el hoyo negro comenzó a cerrarse, todos los Devidramon__desaparecieron sin dejar rastro... _

_Silencio…_

_Todos se pusieron muy felices, parecía que toda había terminado... no solo eso, se pusieron a un mas ya que después de mucho tiempo, todos volvían a reunirse, Daisuke y Ken les platicaron a todos sobre aquella esfera que le daba fuerzas al agujero negro... _

_Taichi: Es verdad, el digivaice siempre nos había servido para alejar los poderes de las tinieblas..._

_Mimí: ...Pero no sabemos quien fue el que ocasiono que apareciera ese agujero negro..._

_Pero la calma duraría poco…_

**Hikari (narrando): **... una de las peores cosas estaba apunto de empezar, aquella batalla marcaría el comienzo, de nuestra nueva misión: Es uno de los acontecimientos, que nunca olvidare:

De pronto, un nuevo temblor surge en toda la zona:

_Mimí: Y ahora, ¿que es lo que esta pasando?:_

El cielo comenzó a nublarse por completo, tapando la luz que emitían la luna y las estrellas..., se escuchaban relámpagos por todo el lugar, fuimos testigos de cómo los cielos se empezaban abrir, de ahí, salió la figura de un enorme caballo blanco de ojos negros:

_Iori: ¿Qué es eso?_

_Jyou: ...párese un caballo,... un caballo monstruoso_

El caballo tenía un aspecto aterrador, tanto así, que algunas personas que lo vieron se desmayaron, en esos momentos....

"Montados en Pegasusmon, en medio de la noche, Takeru y yo íbamos camino hacia lugar de los hechos, y fuimos unos de los tantos que veían la enorme figura del caballo sentí un presentimiento extraño... era miedo, ¿a quien no le daría miedo con un caballo así?... no, no era miedo... era otra cosa..."

_Takeru: Hikari... ¿te sientes bien?, estas muy pálida..._

_Hikari: Estoy bien..._

— _Esa... esa criatura... es un Ángel como nosotros... _—decía Tailamon que veía detenidamente al caballo, mientras todos nosotros lo escuchábamos extrañados...

El caballo se dirigía hacia ellos, haciéndose cada vez mas pequeño, hasta que alcanzo la estatura de un caballo normal, luego este adquirió la forma de una extraña sombra, en sus manos, un deslumbrante arco dorado comenzó a hacer que adquiriera la forma de un extraño Ángel... el Arco que tenia se transformo en dos enorme llamas negras que yacían en sus manos...

_Iori: Ha tomado la forma de un ángel...._

Este nuevo digimon tenía la apariencia de un humano con piel blanca como la nieve... su casco tenia la imagen de una águila cayendo… su pelo era color gris… en sus manos yacían 2 flamas negras que con solo verlas, sentías en escalofrió devorador, en su pecho tenían 2 cadenas entre cruzadas que sostenían la imagen de una ojo encerrado en un triangulo tallada en oro, de su cabeza colgaban una gran cantidad de plumas, su rostro era aterradoramente hermoso, en su espalda tenia 4 enormes alas negras y tiene la apariencia de un Ángel caído. Tenía su cara seria, y dirigía su mirada hacia donde estaban Daisuke y Ken: Con una sonrisa y mirada fría, tranquilamente se dirige hacia todos ellos...

_Taichi: ¡¿Quién demonios eres tu?! ¡Contesta!_

Este se detiene un poco tras la palabras de Taichi, de pronto, alzando las dos manos con llamas, una enorme llamarada destellante ataca a Taichi...

—_¡Taichi!_— decía WarGreymon quien salvo a Taichi de esas llamas, en cuanto esto paso, el extraño ángel sumergió su puño en el piso, y nuevamente salió una llama negra que ataco a todos los demás elegidos y a sus digimons... todos logran esquivar la llama, mientras Zudomon la extingue con un martillazo...

_Ankilomon: ¿Qué le pasa a ese sujeto?..._

_Aquilamon: ¿Acaso abra nacido solo para matarnos?..._

Pronto el ángel se voltea bruscamente y comienza a lanzar pequeñas bolas de fuego... todos los digimons las esquivan junto con sus camaradas... este seguía lanzando sin parar...

_Garudamon: No podemos seguir así..._

_Lilimon: Es verdad... tenemos que defendernos..._

— _Imperialdramon, vallan, nosotros estaremos bien... _—decía Daisuke, mientras todos los digimons iban a enfrentar a este nuevo enemigo...

_Imperialdramon: Como tu digas..._

_Ken: Confiamos en ustedes..._

Y todos los digimons se disponen a atacar a ese digimon con todas sus fuerzas...

_WarGreymon: ¡¡Listos!!_

_Digimons: ¡¡Si!!_

Todos se disponen a atacarlo, pero este vuela con sus enormes alas y los esquiva a todos: De pronto, escuchan un a aguda y aterradora voz proveniente de aquel ángel... — ¿Por qué pelean? — Un enorme resplandor comienza salir de la imagen del ojo de su pecho — ¡¡Resplandor Maligno!!

_Imperialdramon, WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon logran escapar, mientras que todos los demás digimons son atrapados la extraña luz negra, derrotados vuelven a su etapa de entrenamiento_

_Taichi: Esto no puede ser, los derroto a todos..._

_El extraño ángel baja tranquilamente al suelo..._

— _¿Qué tiene planeado hacer? _—_Decía Mimí, pronto todos ven como este sujeta a Armadimon del cuello... _

— _¡¡¡Que haces... deja a Armadimon!!! _—_Decía Iori con desesperación, mientras intentaba correr para ayudarlo, pero era detenido por Yamato quien temía lo que le pasara a el... _

_Yamato: ¿Qué va hacer?_

_Alzo su brazo y con las llamas de sus manos creo pequeña bola de fuego con la que se disponía a atacarlo... pero antes de que este lo hiciera WarGreymon lo ataca por la reta guardia y recupera a Armadimon..._

_WarGreymon: ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Armadimon: Si..._

_Imperialdramon y MetalGarurumon recogieron a todos los demás digimons y los llevaron junto a los elegidos quienes los ayudaron de inmediato..._

_Miyako: Todos están bien..._

_Hawkmon: Si, estamos bien..._

_Los tres digimons regresan de inmediato a la pelea..._

_Imperialdramon: No es más que un despiadado..._

_MetalGarurumon: Acabemos con el..._

_Los tres Digimon rodean al ángel y se disponen a atacar: _

_Ken: ¡¡Vamos!! No te des por vencido, ¡Imperialdramon!_

_Los tres Digimons se acercan rápidamente hacia el ángel… formando un triangulo se disponen a atacarlo con sus poderes especiales… este se quedaba quieto sin siquiera mirarlos…_

— _¡_Positron Laser_!_

— _¡_Terra Force_!_

— _¡_Grace Cross Freezer_!_

_Los tres poderes se combinan en uno solo y atacan con gran fuerza al poderoso ángel, una fuerte explosión se escucha por todos lados..._

_Imperialdramon: Lo logramos..._

_Pero cuando el humo se aparto... todos se sorprendieron como este esta protegido por una esfera transparente..._

_MetalGarurumon: ¡No puede ser! ....creo un campo de energía_

De pronto, todos se sorprenden al ver como ese ángel comienza a crear una enorme esfera de fuego negro...

_Miyako: ¿Qué hace?_

_Daba la impresión que cada vez que movía sus brazos, las imágenes de estos se quedaban unos segundos en el aire… un destello paso cuando al fin termino de crearla, nuevamente escucharon aquella voz aterradora..._ — "Corona de llamas"— _y este lanza una poderosa esfera de fuego contra los tres digimons mas poderosos que tenían los elegidos, estos son derrotados inminentemente..._

— _Esto no puede estar pasando _—_decía Taichi un poco triste por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pronto el ángel ataca a todos los elegidos con el mismo resplandor negro proveniente de sus llamas, Taichi lo recuerda perfectamente, es el mismo resplandor con el que fueron atacados por Devimon antes de que pudieran hacer evolucionar a sus digimons. _

_Poco a poco, el ángel avanza hacia ellos..._

_Aun sintiendo la terrible aula oscura… Taichi se dispone a habla con dificultada…_

— _¡¡Dinos… quien eres!! _—Decía Taichi con furia

— Eso ya no importa, ya que todos ustedes morirán aquí —_todos percataron perfectamente de que esa aterradora voz que se dirigía a ellos no provenían de los labios de aquel ángel... pero bien sabían que esta si le pertenecía al digimon... este dejo de lanzarles el resplandor y nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban Daisuke y Ken... _— Aquellos dos que provocaron mi manifestación en este mundo... merecen ser los primeros en morir

_Daisuke: ¿A que te refieres?_

—Ustedes evitaron que este mundo sea invadido por la oscuridad...

En un instante, Miyako recuerda lo que Daisuke y Ken hicieron —_¿La esfera?... ¡¡Te refieres a la esfera!! _

_Ken: Entonces... ¿tú fuiste quien creo ese Agujero negro?_

_Sin decir nada, el ángel mostró una sonrisa malvada, luego cuando estuvo enfrente de ellos dos, comenzó a crear una nueva esfera... V-mon y Wormon atacaron por detrás al ángel, pero este los lanza hasta donde están los demás elegidos... y los encierra a todos en un campo de energía oscura..._

_Iori: No lo puede creer, en verdad, quiere acabar con Daisuke y Ken..._

— _¡¡¡No te atrevas!!! ¡¡¡Si quieres matar a alguien, mátame a mí!!! _—_ Decía Taichi, mientras intentaba salir del campo en vano, todos notaron como su emblema comenzó a brillar..._

Daisuke y Ken se levantan, y se disponen a enfrentar al ángel...

_Ken: Adelante... Hazlo_

_Daisuke: No te tenemos miedo..._

— El miedo vendrá después… — _decía su aterradora voz mientras se disponía a lanzar su esfera _

_La esfera de fuego negro hipnotizaba con solo verla, la desdicha atormenta a todos los elegidos. Una voz aterradora se escucha como un eco en toda Odaiba…_

— ¡¡Corona de llamas!!

_Pero justo en esos momentos, la voz de otros dos ángeles se escucha a lo lejos..._

— ¡Golpe de Fe!

— ¡Flecha celestial!

— _Pero si son... Takeru y Hikari... _—decía Daisuke...

_El ángel esquiva los ataques de Angemon y Angewomon antes de que pudiera lanzar su ataque hacia Daisuke y Ken quienes escaparon de inmediato... Pronto llegan Takeru y Hikari en el campo de donde todos sus amigos estaban atrapados... _

_Takeru: ¿Están todos bien?_

— _¡¿Que es esa cosa?! No podemos sacarlos _— _decía Hikari mientras veía el campo de energía en donde su hermano y los demás estaban encerrados..._

_Angemon: Takeru…. __usen el digivaice_

_Pronto Takeru y Hikari usaron sus digivaices y acabaron con el campo de energía que encerraba a sus amigos... el emblema de Takeru comenzó a brillar_

_**Kazentai Evolution**_

_**Angemon Shinka**__.... __**HolyAngemon**_

— _Al fin llegaron _— _decía Mimí con alegría... _

_Hikari: Hermano.... ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Taichi: Si... no te preocupes..._

Ambos intercambiamos una sonrisa... luego, nos dispusimos a ver la pelea entre los 3 ángeles...

_En esos momentos… Hikari y Takeru ven a Daisuke… ambos bajan la cabeza al verlo…_

_El terrible ángel se acerco con furia a hacia HolyAngemon y Angewomon…_

— … Así que ustedes son los dos ángeles que pelean junto a los elegidos... — todos se sorprendieron, esta vez, el ángel si estaba acopando sus labios para hablar, pero su voz seguía siendo aterradora —... deben de saber que su poder sagrado no durara mucho

_Angewomon: ¿A que te refieres?_

_Pero este no escucha la pregunta y ataca a HolyAngemon y a Angewomon quienes comenzaron a defenderse, pronto se dieron cuenta de los sorprendentes poderes que la tenia..._

_Los golpes que este aplicaba sus contrincantes eran terribles…_

_HolyAngemon: No le entiendo... ¿Por qué es tan poderoso?... ¿Qué clase de Digimon Ángel es?_

_Angewomon: No es como nosotros... tiene una apariencia malvada..._

— _¿Dinos quien eres? y ¿A que has venido a este mundo? _—_Decía HolyAngemon, mientras lo apuntaba con su espada Excalibur..._

"El extraño ángel sonríe… parecía que las preguntas de sus oponentes le divertían… lentamente se voltea hacia donde estábamos todos nosotros…Y nuevamente escuchamos su aterradora voz" — Yo soy uno de los 4 caballos que vinieron a causar caos y destrucción a ambos mundos... soy el primero de cuatro ángeles caídos... mi nombre es **Abaddonmon***...

Daisuke:... ¿Cómo?... ¿Dijo que iba a causar caos?

Ken: ¡Eso jamás lo permitiremos!

— ¡Entonces, tú atacaste el santuario de las bestias sagradas! —_ Exclamaba Angewomon con furia__..._

Abaddonmon sonrió — _Si... El Santuario de las bestias sagradas resulto estar protegido por seres que eran más débiles que cualquier otro Digimon..._

Taichi: Te refieres al señor Genai y a sus compañeros....

—_... Los matamos a todos… _

Jyou: ¿El señor Genai también?

— _Yo mismo le di el ultimo golpe a ese tonto... lo que queríamos, era despojar de toda clase de información a aquellos que fueron elegidos... de esta forma seria mas fácil acabarlos... pero ¿Quién iba a pensar que iban a ocasionar problemas tan pronto?— _el ángel caído sonrió aun mas_ — y hablando de despojarles información… ¿Qué me dicen? ¿No les hace falta alguien?_

Sus ultimas palabras les cayeron como bomba… comenzaron a imaginar lo peor…

— Koushiro… — decía Taichi estupefacto…luego, levanta su voz con gran furia_—_ ¡¿Que fue lo que le hiciste?!

Abaddonmon se burlo…

Daisuke: Maldito... ¡No te lo perdonaremos!

— _¿Y que me pueden hacer ustedes?_ — Decía mientras una inmensa llamarada negra rodeaba todo su cuerpo — _fueron desconocidos como elegidos hace mucho tiempo... ahora solo intentan proteger algo que ya se desvaneció…_

Un trueno cae desde el cielo... Abaddonmon se volteo contra nosotros, sus terribles palabras solo lograron confundir a todos…

— ¡¡Niños elegidos... maldigan a las bestias sagradas que les encomendaron una misión imposible de realizar!! — _De pronto comenzó a crear una nueva esfera de fuego_ — ¡¡¡Lo único que les queda es morir!!!

— _¡¡Cuidado!! — gritaba HolyAngemon, al no poder evitar que el ángel atacara a sus camaradas…_

_La enorme esfera de fuego se dirigía con gran rapidez a los elegidos… sus compañeros digimons actuaron rápido e intentaron alejar a sus camaradas del peligro… _

_Una explosión alcanza a todos… _

_Heridos los elegidos miran a los cielos la batalla entre ángeles… Holy Angemon y Angewomon parecían agotarse cada vez más…_

_Takeru se levanta con dificultad y se dispone a hablar… — Creo que no tenemos otra opción Hikari… debemos de liberar el ultimo poder…_

Todos se extrañaron…

— ¿El ultimo poder? — preguntaba Taichi…

Yamato: ¿A que te refieres?

Y los emblemas de Takeru y Hikari brillaron… HolyAngemon y Angewomon los sintieron…

HolyAngemon: Es el momento…

Angewomon: Si…

Los dos hacen una ágil maniobra... ambos unen sus manos y crean una resistente cuerda:

_Abaddonmon: _¿Qué hacen?

¡¡¡Fuerza de la Unión!!! — Decían mientras amarraban a Abaddonmon y dando un gol pe combinado lo mando muy lejos... luego de inmediato se fueron...

_Los dos ángeles se dirigieron con Takeru y con migo... querían ver la posibilidad de hacer un milagro..._

Hikari hablo — Cuando quitamos el sello que impedía la digi-evolución… escuchamos una voz… decía que ahora poseíamos un nuevo poder… un poder que solo nuestro líder puede liberar…

Takeru se voltea hacia Daisuke… — Daisuke, tu siempre has sido nuestro líder… tu debes de liberar el ultimo poder…

Daisuke se encoge en hombros… — ¿Yo?... pero ¿Cómo?

— Con la luz creadora de la digi-evolución — decía Angewomon que acaba de llegar…

HolyAngemon: Es el mismo con el que realizaremos el milagro...

En esos instantes, Taichi, Yamato, Jyou, Sora y Mimí recordaron lo que Takeru y Hikari hicieron para acabar con VenomVamdemon hace 5 años... eso era lo que querían Takeru y Hikari en esos momentos…

— Con dos flechas… una de esperanza, y otra de luz…. — decía Jyou mientras los menores se miraba confundidos…

Yamato: Es verdad... a eso es lo que refieren...

Taichi: Pero si estuviera equivocados, Daisuke podría morir...

Sora: Es verdad... ¿Cómo saben que funcionara?

HolyAngemon: Estamos consientes del riesgo...

Daisuke baja la cabeza… y luego sonríe — Háganlo...

Taichi se exalto — Pero Daisuke....

— Los he molestado mucho amigos — decía sin levantar la mirada… — me entristecí tanto cuando perdimos a nuestros digimons, que me aleje de todos ustedes… pensaba que todo lo que había creído era mentira… ahora que me doy cuenta de mi error… esto será la prueba de lo mucho que creo en el poder de nuestros sueños…

V-mon se hecho a los brazos de Davis casi llorando, mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos…

Los digimons se le acercaron…

Gomamon: Sin duda que eres el líder…

Hawkmon: V-mon, ¿nos dirás que sentiste cuando digi-evoluciones? …

Todos sonrieron… Todos, en especial Taichi se lleno de alegría al ver a Daisuke nuevamente seguro de si mismo… Luego, Daisuke se dirigió hacia Takeru y Hikari

— Por favor... Takeru... Hikari... permitan que lancen esas flechas sobre mi — decía Daisuke ante la mirada atónica de todos...

Miyako: Daisuke... en verdad quieres hacerlo...

Iori: Vamos Daisuke... tu puedes...

Ken: Nosotros te apoyaremos en todo momento...

_Furioso por lo que le hicieron, el ángel caído comienza arder en llamas, luego de que destruye el lazo dorado… se dirige a toda velocidad contra los elegidos y sus digimons…_

— _Muy bien Daisuke... te daré Esperanza ____del emblema de Takeru sale un arco y una flecha que son entregados a Holy Angemon_

— _Y yo te daré Luz _—_del emblema de Hikari, salió un arco junto con la flecha que se le designaron a Angewomon_ — _Daisuke... confiamos en ti..._

_Ken: Nosotros estaremos aquí para apoyarte..._

_Daisuke: Gracias amigos..._

_Angewomon: ¿Listo?..._

_HolyAngemon: Si... ¡Que surja la luz creadora de la Digi-evolución!_

"En esos momentos Daisuke se prepara para recibir aquello que podría causar su muerte... todos estábamos muy nerviosos por lo que ocurriría... rezábamos por que no ocurriera nada malo"

— ¡Que ocurra un milagro! — Y lanzaron las flechas contra Daisuke....

...

Las flechas se incrustaron en Daisuke y no hubo ninguna reacción... V-mon seguía intacto... Daisuke cae al suelo inevitablemente...

— _Daisuke esta..._

Todos nos angustiamos por lo que paso... lagrimas llenas de tristeza se tornaban en nuestros rostros... aun así, todos permanecíamos callados sin decir nada...

De pronto escuchamos una risa malévola... — .... Tontos... era lógico que ustedes no puedan controlar el ultimo poder... todo a termino para ustedes niños elegidos...

En esos momentos, una enorme tristeza nos invadió... pero... antes de que Miyako estuviera apunto de gritar... de desesperación...

...

Las flechas se desvanecieron y Daisuke abrió los ojos... una luz deslumbrante comenzó a invadir a V-mon.... Los emblemas y los digi-metal del valor y de la amistad comenzaron a brillar…

De pronto, una llama dorada comenzó a arder en Agumon y Gabumon…

_Gabumon: Yamato… algo nos sucede…_

_Yamato, se acerca a su digimon — ¿Qué dices?..._

_Taichi mira a Agumon…. — Agumon… ¿Qué pasa?_

_Agumon: Taichi… algo nos llama…_

_Exaltados, los dos digimons comienzan a arder en llamas, pero estos no sufrían solo se miraban confusos unos a otros…_

Y Agumon y Gabumon se convierten en esferas de luz luminosas…

De pronto vimos como las dos esferas de energía se fusionan con V-mon... un nuevo Digi-metal aparece... el **Digi-metal del valor de la amistad... **una voz un poco débil pero armada de valor, grita lo que crearía el milagro... — ¡¡¡¡Digi-evoluciona!!!

_**Holy Evolution...**_

**V-mon Holy Shinka… **— Entonces… una luz salió de lo alto del cielo, alejando toda la oscuridad, esta se incrusto en V-mon, a quien después le salieron dos hermosas alas blancas, y dio origen a un digimon ángel, su rostro parecía el de un humano, su vestimenta su armadura plateada, en su pecho tenia un medallón dorado y en su mano izquierda una llama que brillaba como el so, su pelo castaño era sostenido por un casco al que le adornaba una hermosa cruz dorada… — **.... Saint-Urielmon***

— No puede ser... esto no debió de pasar... — decía Abaddonmon sorprendido…

De pronto, Daisuke comenzó a despedir una energía plateado que lo hacia sufrir, de inmediato, este cae al suelo…

— _¡Daisuke! — decía Saint-Urielmon mientras se acercaba a el rápidamente a su camarada… —… ¿te encuentras bien?_

— _V-mon… te has convertido, en un ángel…— de pronto, la energía que despedía Daisuke comenzó a salir mas fuerte, eso hace que eche un fuerte grito…_

_**Saint-Urielmon: **__Pero… ¿Qué esta pasando?_

_Abaddonmon: _Tonto... mientras tu muestras esa poderosa Digi-evolución, tu camarada esta pagando las consecuencias...

— _¿Qué?... _—decía Saint-Urielmon al no entender…

_Taichi: Daisuke... ¿te encuentras bien?_

— _Esto no es nada... nuestros Digimons han sufrido mas al pelear _—decía mientras intentaba soportar la energía que emana de el...

— Lo ven... es el resultado por no controlar a la perfección el ultimo poder... si sigue así lo mas seguro es que muera... igual, los digivaices y los emblemas no soportaran mucho...

—_¿Qué dices? _—Decía Yamato, que de inmediato se percato como su emblema y sus digivaice que había adquirido un color azul no dejaban de brillar... Taichi se da cuenta de que lo mismo le corría a su digivaice y a su emblema...

_Daisuke: ¡No le hagas caso! ¡Pelea con el, Saint-Urielmon!_

— _Si... _—decía Tailamon que acaba de perder su evolución junto con Patamon — _... pelea por nosotros...._

_De inmediato, Saint-Urielmon se dirigió con furia hacia el ángel caído_…

— _Abaddonmon... han dañado despiadadamente a nuestro Mundo Digital... has causado caos al mundo real... y has sembrado la confusión y la tristeza en los elegidos que capturaron… no puedo permitir que sigas con vida mi deber eliminarte... — pronto, la llama de Saint-Urielmon comienza a brillar, a diferencia de las de Abaddonmon, que estaban encendidas en sus puños, la de Saint-Urielmon flotaba en su mano izquierda… Los dos Ángeles lanzan una llamarada gigantesca, desafiándose uno a otro… _

De inmediato, comenzó una gran pelea entre esos dos poderosos Digimons...  
Saint-Urielmon sabia que te que tenia poco tiempo para acabar con el....

Todos nos acercamos para apoyar a Daisuke, quien estaba poco a poco debilitándose...

—_Vamos... resiste..._ — _decía Hikari mientras Daisuke levantaba la mirada con esfuerzo para ver la pelea..._

_Ken: Todos nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte no te des por vencido Daisuke..._

_Preocupado por Daisuke, Saint-Urielmon se dispone a terminar con la pelea pronto…_

 _No puedo seguir arriesgando la vida de Daisuke... acabare contigo de una buena vez... _—_ de pronto, una gran cantidad de orificios dorados se ven por doquier... _—_ ¡¡Explosión celestial!! _—_ Y de estos sale un destello dorado apunto de explotar…_

_Entonces, de la figura del ojo en el pecho de Abaddonmon sale un resplandor oscuro que desintegra los orificios… _

— Ni creas que me ganaras tan fácil — _de pronto, este comienza a lanzar varias esferas de fuego... este no logra esquivarlas y las recibe todas... cae al suelo ante la angustia de todos... de pronto, Daisuke lanza un grito de dolor..._

_Taichi: Resiste Daisuke..._

_Daisuke: _Siento el mismo dolor que Saint-Urielmon recibe al pelear...

— Ya me canse de todos ustedes niños elegidos — de pronto este comienza a hacer una enorme esfera con la que se disponía a atacar a Daisuke y a todos nosotros...

_Daisuke: _Pronto huyan...

_Iori: Ni lo sueñes... nos quedaremos aquí_

Todos nos preparamos para lo peor...

— ... Niños elegidos... con esto de seguro morirán...

— Siento como Daisuke esta con migo en la pelea...— decía Saint-Urielmon, de pronto este se levanta del suelo y apunta su llama contra Abaddonmon... — ¡¡¡Daisuke... esto es por ti!!!

Abaddonmon: ¡¡¡Corona de llamas!!

Y la llama de Saint-Urielmon se comenzó a tornar en colores… un rayo destellante lleno de color sale de su mano — ¡¡_**Big Bang Láser**_!!

Abaddonmon: ¿Qué es eso?....

_El poderoso láser de colores logra acabar con la esfera de llamas que estaba apunto de acabar con todos y traspasa a aquel ángel caído..._

Un terrible grito se escucha por toda la zona…

— ¡NO!

Entonces… una voz escalofriante vuelve a escucharse… sonaba como un susurro que a la vez se escuchaba por todos la dos por el eco que dejaba…

"_Pobres tontos....., ¿Creen que ya ganaron?.......están muy equivocados....... no tienen ni idea de lo que viene.... mi tiempo no vale nada.... pero valdrá cuando el regrese.... y así valdrá por siempre hasta que pronto llegue el momento...... del fin"_

_Y Abaddonmon desaparece la faz de la tierra y del universo…_

_**Hikari (narrando): **__Los tres Digimons que formaban a Saint-Urielmon... regresaron a su etapa de novato... Daisuke cae inconsciente en cuanto todo termino…, de inmediato nos dirigimos a ayudarle… parecía cansado… muy debilitado…_

— Esta ardiendo en fiebre — decía Sora al sentirle la frente a Daisuke… — es necesario llevarlo al hospital…

Mientras lo llevaban al hospital, Taichi saca algo muy preciado de su bolsillo… los goggles que algún día le habían pertenecido a el… estaban listos para regresar con su dueño… — Tómalos Daisuke… nuevamente te los has ganado… — y este pone sus goggles en la cabeza de Daisuke

_A pocas horas del amanecer… siendo las 5:06AM, y desconcertados por lo que había ocurrido, y por las palabras que nos dijo Abaddonmon... muy cansados, tomamos a los digimons que formaron a ese hermoso ángel, y todos nos dirigimos al hospital…_

…

Pero en lo más profundo del Mundo Digital, aquella extraña sombra se ocultaba...

— _Que lastima, me han quitado mi comida…_

"_....Bueno no importa.... malditos niños... me las van a pagar... Creo que a llegado la hora de tomar cartas en el asunto, así tenga que matar a cientos de Digimons para desarrollarme.... me encargare de que ellos caigan uno por uno... _

Una risa malévola se escucha en las profundidades del Mundo Digital…

**Notas de Autor:**

***Abaddonmon: **Viene de "Abbadon" que significa literalmente "El Destructor".Abbadon era un general de la séptima jerarquía demoniaca. Pero para otras corrientes Abbadon es también conocido como Apolión (Ángel del Abismo Infinito), siendo uno de los ángeles destructores del Apocalipsis, comanda los enjambres de "langostas" (monstruos voladores con cola de escorpión).

***Saint-Urielmon: **Viene de "Uriel" que significa literalmente "Llama de Dios" Uriel es uno de los 7 santos arcángeles que están delante del trono del señor. En su mano izquierda poseé una llama dorada que simboliza a Dios. Es mencionado en el libro de Henoc y en otros evangelios no aceptados por la iglesia católica.


	5. Amargo regreso al Mundo Digital

Agradezco a todos aquellos que han comenzado a leer mi fanfiction, espero que los próximos capítulos sean de su agrado. Aprovecho para mencionar que he agregado una "Introducción" en el capitulo 1, donde hablo acerca de cómo surgió la idea de este fic.

Aprovecho también para hablarles acerca de las "sides stories" que contiene mi fanfiction. Son una serie de capítulos que hablan acerca de los tamers villanos que enfrentaran a los elegidos en la segunda parte de la historia (la idea de Tamers V.S Elegidos siempre me había emocionado) Estos capitulos, asi como los Tamers, fueron ecreados por otros autores, por eso cada vez que yo los agregue se los mencionare en las notas de autor.

Para evitar confusiones, fui agregándolos apegándome lo mejor posible a la cronología de la historia.

*******

**Capitulo 5:**

**Amargo regreso al Mundo Digital**

**Parte1:  
Entra Zenaku**

El Dark Area... cerca a un pequeño grupo de rocas flotantes, en el _mar de Dagon_. En uno de los trozos de tierra más grandes, que flotaban en el mar, una brillante esfera de luz comienza a existir. Por un segundo, el poder de un agujero negro juego con la gravedad del Dark Area. De aquella esfera, salieron 2 figuras: un extraño jinete humano, cubierto con una túnica vieja y raída, de color café, cabalgando un Digimon nunca visto. Se trataba de una Bestia Dragón... pero este ya estaba muerto.... o aun mejor, en la condición de _No-Muerto._

La bestia dragón voló hasta una de las rocas que flotaban en el cielo, justo encima de oscuro Mar. El jinete miro aquella agua oscura. Se veía fría y tenebrosa... pero el no le tenia miedo. Aquel había sido su origen. El había nacido de las profundidades de aquel oscuro mar... Esa había sido la razón del por que existía **Zenaku**...

El dragón comenzó a emitir su siniestro graznido (ese era el sonido que parecía emitir de su boca...). Zenaku lo escucho atentamente. Había sido entrenado para entender a los Digimon, aunque estos hablaran en su idioma natural. Lo entendía bien. El dragón había detectado el olor de un Digicore... y tenía hambre. No podía resistirse.

—Tranquilo, DeathXDoruGamon —le dijo fríamente Zenaku a su compañero, dándole unas palmaditas en el lomo—. Podras comerlos muy pronto.

Luego, continuaron volando en dirección ha el olor (cada vez más penetrante) del Digicore. Zenaku observo el Ultimate Emblem. Era una pequeña figura, tan grande como un puño, pero contenía todo el poder del universo —el creador y destructor—. Tenia la forma de un dragón, con 2 potentes pares de alas y la cola en punta de flecha. Por fin, después de tantos esfuerzos, había conseguido reunir todos los pedazos, y repararlo. Y ese había sido el resultado... el Ultimate Emblem los había llevado a ese universo paralelo... muy distante del suyo propio. Lejos de casa, Zenaku solo penso en que debía tratarse de una parte de su destino que debía cumplir, antes de regresar a su hogar.... Guardo el emblema en su bolsillo, y observo en la distancia, el oscuro horizonte.

El Dragón maldito lo llevo lejos, cada vez mas adentro de la oscuridad. Pero Zenaku no tenía miedo. Aquel lugar era tan familiar para el, que podía considerarlo seguro... Entonces vieron el faro. Y aun DeviDramon. El era el causante de la desesperación de DeathXDoruGamon.

—Es todo tuyo —murmuro Zenaku a su oído.

Luego, el oscuro Tamer salto al vacio. Dejándose caer, pudo sentir el frio de aquel lugar —un frio infernal y vacio—. Luego, junto los dedos índice y corazón de su brazo derecho. Eso activaría una de las habilidades de su guante —el misterioso D-Gauntlet, un gran Digivaice, muy avanzado, que cubría casi todo su brazo—. Una pequeña esfera de luz oscura apareció en sus dedos. Zenaku movió rápidamente su brazo derecho, lo cual transformo esa esfera en un latigo de luz oscura. Lo envió contra el faro, y se balanceo en el aire, hasta llegar seguro, a tierra firme.

DeathXDoruGamon enfrento al DeviDramon en el aire. La batalla de dragones oscuros no fue muy interesante. Los poderes de DeathXDoruGamon eran muy superiores. "Metal Cast". Eso fue suficiente para hacer caer al dragón al vacio. Antes de que tocara el agua, DeathXDoruGamon lo atrapo y lo llevo a tierra firme. Luego, con un movimiento bárbaro y sanguinario, le abrió las entrañas, hasta encontrar su Digicore. Devoro los datos con una velocidad feroz, como si nunca antes hubiera comido. Luego, al terminar, soltó el cadáver del DeviDramon, que se desintegro rápidamente.

Zenaku se acerco a DeathXDoruGamon.

—Tal vez aquí este la manera de romper el sello del Ultimate Emblem, y así liberar su verdadero poder —le dijo—. Vamos, acompáñame... debemos investigar bien este mundo.

De repente, DeathXDoruGamon se puso alerta... casi instantáneamente, Zenaku sintió el poder del mal. La energía negativa era tremenda. El Ultimate Emblem comenzó a reaccionar.

—Ese poder... Es tan grande como el poder del universo —se pregunto Zenaku en voz alta—. Pero, ¿por que esta corrompido por las tinieblas?

Era un poder que nunca antes había existido —El Nuevo Poder—. Debía investigar... debía saber....

Montado en la Maldita Bestia Dragón, el Oscuro Jinete sobrevoló el Dark Area, hacia aquellas extrañas nubes de tormenta... hacia aquella esfera oscura —de donde provenía el olor de cientos... no, tal vez ¡miles de Digicores!—. Hacia el poder de una sombra, cuyo pasado era desconocido y su futuro.... aterrador.

— ¡Vamos! —Zenaku dijo esto con su típica frialdad, pero había un extraño brillo en sus ojos... y en su boca, podía verse dibujada una sonrisa. — ¡Veamos quien es la _**oscuridad**_... si tu, o el legendario Zenaku!

**Parte 2:  
Los elegidos nuevamente son amenazados. La profecía de las murallas del ****Sabaku Chitai**

_**Odaiba, 1° de Agosto del 2004, 7:00 PM**_

En las profundidades de Odaiba, una sombra se deslizaba por las patrullas y los edificios destruidos… Sin que los oficiales y los detectives se percaten, la sombra pasa por en sima de ellos… en la zona donde se encontraba el agujero negro ahora sola había rocas y escombros… La sombra se acerca sigilosamente… y dentro de los escombros, un arco y una flecha envueltos en sangre se ocultaban…

— _Este es el primer paso… _— decía mientras sonreía y tomaba el arco y la flecha en sus manos. Cubierto por una capucha… La sombra voltea hacia el edificio donde vivía Taichi, luego sonríe — _niños elegidos… lamentaran lo que hicieron…_

Y esta, de la nada… desaparece…

El Hospital estaba completamente silencioso, lo único que mantenía despiertos a lo 5 elegidos eran las luces blancas que iluminaban el hospital a pocas horas del amanecer, mientras que sus digimons, cansados y agobiados por la pelea, dormían junto a ellos… Mientras Takeru, Ken, Iori, Miyako y Hikari aguardaban en la sala de espera para recibir noticias de Daisuke… Taichi, Yamato, Mimi, Sora y Jyou fueron de inmediato a investigar algo sobre el paradero de Koushiro…

Ken recordaba la conversación que tuvieron antes de irse… — _El, estaba hablando con alguien… no entendí bien lo que decían, pero Koushiro se impresiono mucho cuando este sujeto le dijo quien era… al parecer lo amenazo con asesinar a los elegidos capturados si no entraba al Mundo Digital por su propia voluntad… antes de irse, me dejo escrito una nota donde me dijo la ubicación de los elegidos capturados, luego entro al Mundo Digital__**…**_

En esos momentos, alguien entra a la sala de visita… Una voz femenina se hace sonar al mismo tiempo que todos voltean.

— Díganme… ¿Como se encuentra Daisuke?...

Jun… la hermana de Daisuke estaba en frente de ellos… todos bajan la cabeza…

— Los médicos lo están atendiendo no han dado razón de el… — decía Takeru con la voz corta…

Jun baja la mirada… luego se dirige ha ellos con enfado — Sus padres están muy preocupados ¿que han estado haciendo los dos días que desaparecieron?... ¿Tiene que ver con los digimons?... ¿acaso uno de ellos lastimo a Daisuke?

— Si… — decía Takeru con la mirada aun abajo…

Jun mira los asientos, en ellos dormían tranquilamente los digimons, le llamo la atención V-mon, Agumon y Gabumon, que parecían especialmente lastimados… Luego hace una mirada de indiferencia. Sin decirles más… Jun se sienta junto a ellos…

Luego de un momento de silencio Iori es quien rompe el hielo…

— Es verdad… mi madre no sabe de mi desde hace dos días…

— Lo se… los míos también… pero si no nos alejábamos de nuestros hogares los digimons que enviaron para capturarnos les hubieran hecho daño… — decía Ken intentando animar a Iori de la culpa que sentía…

— De todas formas, creo que ya es hora de que me reporte… — entonces este se levanta… — enseguida vuelvo…

— Te acompaño… yo también les quiero hablar… — decía Miyako mientras se levantaba rápidamente…

De inmediato los dos se fueron…

En la sala de urgencias… un extraño incidente se estaba efectuando…

— Doctor… tenemos un incremento de temperatura… — decía la enfermera al revisar los paneles en los que Daisuke estaba conectado…

Doctor: ¿Qué dice?

Enfermera: 80C°… Doctor…

— ¡¡Eso no puede ser!!... es ilógico… las neuronas de este chico deben de estar muertas… no, algo peor… ¡Busquen hemorragias internas!...

— Nada señor… el chico esta completamente normal…

Doctor: ¿Qué significa esto?

Y de repente… algo estaba brillando en el cuerpo de Daisuke… un extraño símbolo en la mano que los médicos no lograban reconocer… el intenso brillo rojizo penetro los techos del edificio…

— Miyako… ¿que te pasa?… — decía Iori asustado al ver a su amiga brillando común color rojizo…

— Iori… tu también… — decía Miyako estupefacta al ver a su amigo en las mismas condiciones…

De repente, los dos desaparecen….

— ¡¿Qué es esto?!... — Decía Jun sorprendida mientras retrocedía de los tres niños…

Takeru, Ken, y Hikari estaba brillando con una luz rojiza… — ¿Qué nos esta pasando? — preguntaba asustada Hikari al ver como sus manos se volvían transparentes…

— No lo se… — decía Takeru igual de asustado…

En esos momentos, los digimons despiertan…

— Ken… — decía Wormon frustrado por ver a su camarada en esas condiciones…

Tailmon: Hikari…

Patamon: Takeru…

Y los tres niños desaparecen…

De repente… una leve explosión ocurre en las sala de urgencias… Los médicos salen disparados al suelo… Jun y los digimons se abren paso entre el humo…

— ¡Daisuke! ¡No esta! — decía Jun asustada…

Tailmon: Fueron convertidos en datos… apuesto a que están en el Mundo Digital…

Hawkmon: Miyako he Iori también…

Armadimon: Están en peligro… puedo sentirlo…

Wormon: Necesitamos ir al Mundo Digital de inmediato…

Agumon: Debemos de avisarle a Taichi y a los demás chicos…

Biyomon: Pero ¿Cómo?

V-mon se acerca a la hermana de su camarada… — Por favor hermana de Davis… ayúdanos a encontrar a Taichi y a los demás…

— Pero… ustedes… — decía Jun confundida…

Gomamon: Tu hermano y los demás están en peligro…

Gabumon: Hay que ayudarlo de inmediato…

Confundida… luego de pensar por unos segundos y ver el rostro de preocupación de los digimons, esta al fin se decide… — ¡¡Síganme!!

Pero antes de que salieran del hospital… Taichi y los demás entraron… — ¿Qué demonios fue ese resplandor rojo? — preguntaba Taichi a los digimons…

**Mundo Digital**

Lugar, **Sabaku Chitai.**

— ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntaba Takeru estupefacto, mientras se levantaba lentamente del terreno arenoso…

— El Mundo Digital — decía Hikari al ver la ropa que todos traían puesta…

— Pero… ¿Cómo fue que llegamos? — se preguntaba Miyako, mientras ayudaba a Iori y a Ken a levantarse. — Nuestro Digimons no llegaron con nosotros…

El frió del oscuro desierto asechaba a los 5 elegidos, el viento arrastraba la arena por todos lados… Con todo menos con ánimos, miraron detenidamente a su alrededor…

**Iori:** ¡¡Pero… ¿Qué rayos es eso?!!

Sorprendido por la enorme energía oscura que se despedía a lo lejos, los 5 elegidos se acercan un poco, para descubrí un enorme campo oscuro que salía como una burbuja a lo lejos del Mundo Digital…

— Dios, pero ¿Qué es lo que le esta pasando al Mundo Digital?...

Y a unos metros, una figura cubierta por la arena se veía, Takeru y los demás no tardaron ni un segundo en reconocerlo…

— ¡¡Daisuke!! — decía Ken al mismo tiempo que todos corrían para ayudarlo…

Y de repente, un trueno se escucha por toda la zona… una destello luminoso cae cerca de Ken, y lo hace caer al suelo, sus amigos de inmediato fueron a su auxilio… decenas de sombras comenzaron a acercarse hacia ellos…

— ¡¿Quiénes son?! — gritaba Takeru mientras estas se acercaban mas y mas…

Y un digimon androide se logra distinguir gracia a la luz de la luna.

— ¡Andromon! — Decía Hikari, sorprendida. — ¿Por qué nos atacaste?

— ¡Cuidado Hikari! — gritaba Miyako mientras empuja a Hikari al suelo antes de que de que el destello eléctrico que iba directo hacia ella la alcanzara…

— ¿Quién a hecho eso? — decía Ken volteando bruscamente…

Y a lo lejos, más digimons se acercaban…

— ¡Elecmon! — decía sorprendido Takeru mientras veía a Elecmon, Meramon y Yukitarumon acercándose… junto a ellos, varios digimons como Gekomon, Koromon, Wardromon, y Digitamamon entre otros, se acercaban, todos enfadados.

Los mismos digimon que alguna vez los ayudaron ahora los miraban con desprecio.

¡Andromon! ¿Qué significa esto? — le replicaba Takeru.

— Luego de dos años, han regresado… — decía el digimon androide. — miren el estado de nuestro mundo ¿Acaso piensan hacer algo al respecto?

Los niños miraron a su alrededor… el mundo digital estaba siendo invadido por esos campos oscuros. Tormentas eléctricas y energía maligna se despedían por los cielos del Mundo Digital.

— Por supuesto que queremos solucionar el problema que actualmente invade al Mundo Digital, pero primero deben decirnos que es lo que les pasa- — explicaba Miyako tranquilamente.

Es por ustedes. — le respondía Elecmon

Estupefactos, los elegidos mostraron un rostro de preocupación. Entonces Digitamamon se les acerco, y comenzó a explicarles.

— El ultimo poder, es la fuerza mas pura que existe en este mundo, es la fuerza que le dio la eternidad a nuestras bestias sagradas, la que termino de por darle vida al Mundo Digital y que nada tiene que ver con los humanos…

— Ahora, los humanos han osado a usarlo para su propia protección, y están son las consecuencias — le interrumpía Meramon. — Lo que significa….

Andromon sonrió, y lanzando una mirada amenazante, se acerco a Daisuke que yacía en el suelo. Ante la admiración de los elegidos, apunto la espada que salía de su brazo hacia el.

— Daisuke esta en peligro… puedo sentirlo… — decía V-mon preocupado. — Tenemos que ir al Mundo Digital.

— Esperen… no somos expertos como Koushiro… — explicaba Yamato mientras examinaba la computadora portátil…

— Según esto, todas las puertas al Mundo Digital se están cerrando, solo unas cuantas están abiertas. — decía Sora al ver la pantalla.

— Debe de haber una forma de enviar, tan siquiera a los digimons. — decía Jyou.

Luego de unos segundos… una idea pasa por la cabeza de todos casi instantáneamente.

— ¿Qué le pretendes hacer a Daisuke? — pregunta Iori enfadado a Andromon.

— No hay opción, la leyenda decía que cuando el último poder fuera corrompido por los humanos los campos oscuros aparecerían, el es el portador.

Iori se exalto.

¡¿CORROMPIDO?! ¿Qué quieren decir con "corrompido"?

— Escuchen… nosotros entendemos su posición como seres habitantes del mundo digital, pero créenme, no somos los culpables del desequilibrio de su mundo, esa leyenda debe ser errónea. — explicaba Takeru…

— Es verdad — le apoyaba Hikari. — Un nuevo enemigo apareció y ataco los templos de las bestias sagradas, el debe ser el culpable.

— Es por eso que haremos todo lo posible para descubrirlo… — continuaba Ken apretando su puño con fuerza. —… y con el ultimo poder que nos otorgaron, ¡defenderemos a ambos mundos!

Andromon frunció el seño… luego hablo —Miren como quedo Daisuke por utilizarlo, ¿Qué van a poder hacer en ese estado? Además, ustedes ya acabaron con su misión autentica… ya no son destinados, se supone que los habían librado de esa obligación… la prueba esta en que sus digivaices no están hechos para soportar el ultimo poder, y este se manifiesta en su cuerpo. El incidente que ocurrió en el templo de nuestros dioses solo nos corresponde a nosotros…

— ¿Cómo pueden decir eso? — cuestionaba Takeru ante la arbitrariedad. — ¡Nosotros defenderemos con el nuevo poder que se nos ha otorgado este mundo, estemos destinados o no!

Andromon sonrió, luego, con un chasquido, ordeno que todos apuntaran contra los elegidos.

Takeru y los demás retrocedieron confundidos, no sabían como actuar ante la situación.

En esos instantes, una voz se escucha como un eco.

— ¡¡Esperen!! — gritaba de V-mon.

De repente, de la nada los 6 digimons acompañantes aparecieron justo enfrente de sus camaradas.

— Ustedes… ¿Cómo lograron entrar?... se supone que todas fronteras al mundo real fueron selladas.

Armadimon sonrió

— El sello que mantenía cerrado al portal de la colina de la luz se ha debilitado.

En esos momentos Daisuke da un gran suspiro… y despierta y bruscamente se levanta. — ¿Qué esta pasando? — preguntaba confundido, mirando a sus alrededores.

— ¡¡Ten Cuidado Daisuke!! — le advertía Takeru.

En el mundo real. Jyou había terminado de colocar las cartas en la el programa de computadora. Todos se acercaban poco a poco cuando el portal se cerraba.

Andromon se acerco a Daisuke y le apunto con su mano

— ¿Andromon?... ¿Qué estas haciendo? — preguntaba Daisuke desconcertado.

— ¿Qué le intentas hacer a Daisuke? — preguntaba V-mon con enfado a Andromon.

— Solo estoy intentando salvar a nuestro mundo.

— ¿Y que ganaría nuestro mundo con la muerte de un elegido? — cuestionaba Wormon.

— Desde tiempos ancestrales estaba escrito que los elegidos provenientes de otra dimensión vendrían a salvar nuestro mundo… ¿Por qué están interfiriendo en su misión? — decía Tailmon.

**Digitamamon:** ¿Misión?... ¿Cual Misión?

**Elecmon**: La Misión de los elegidos acabo hace mucho tiempo…

**Yukitarumon:** Lo único que están causando ahora es la destrucción de nuestro mundo…

**Andromon:** Ustedes también son digimons y deben de estar conscientes de ello…

— Estamos conscientes de que el último poder no debía ser utilizado por los humanos… — explicaba Patamon —… pero la situación con el nuevo villano es crítica. Fue la voluntad de las bestias sagradas el que se les encargaran esta nueva misión.

Y de repente Andromon lanzo un destello contra todos los digimons.

Preocupados por sus camaradas, Daisuke y los demás elegidos corren para ayudarlos, pero el grupo de digimons comandados por Andromon les interfieren el paso.

Andromon se acerca a V-mon y lo sujeta del cuello.

—… V-mon, ustedes también son digimons, ¿por qué son tan fieles a los humanos? ¿No les interesa que el mundo de donde ustedes vienen quedara hecho añicos?

Y este azoto al digimon de Daisuke contra el suelo, luego este se levanta con dificultad junto a con los otros digimons.

— Nosotros más que nadie no queremos que nuestro mundo sea destruido, es solo que compartimos los mismos sueños de nuestras camaradas, y creemos en los milagros que pueden hacer los humanos.

Andromon lanza una sonrisa de burla…

Nuevamente los digimons apuntaron en contra de todos los elegidos. V-mon siguió hablando.

— Si no son capaces de comprenderlo, si no son capaces de aceptar la decisión de las bestias sagradas, entonces… nosotros…

Y los digivaices de todos los elegidos comenzaron a brillar, la luz de la digi-evolución estaba apunto de manifestarse.

Entonces, todos los digimons que los atacaban bajaron la guardia, luego Andromon los miro con tristeza. — Solo intentábamos liberarlos del terrible destino que les aguarda… a ustedes y al que los trajo hasta aquí.

Andromon voltea y luego se dirigió a alguien que estaba a lo lejos.

— ¡¡Centarumon!! Puedes actuar con libertad… no intervendremos mas…

Y todos los digimons se dan la media vuelta y se retiran lentamente.

Confundidos, Takeru y los demás se miran unos a otros.

A lo lejos, Centarumon se acerca hacia ellos.

— Hikari... ¿Quién es el? — le preguntaba Daisuke extrañado.

— Mi hermano me contó que Centarumon era el encargado de vigilar unas ruinas que se encontraban en la _isla File_... se dicen que estas guardan un gran secreto…

— Síganme. — les pedía Centarumon seriamente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, unas ruinas aparecieron como si fueran un espejismo en el desierto. Centarumon los guía a la entrada de una cueva que estaba alumbrado por antorchas, los muros estaban llenos de números en binario y códigos propios del Mundo Digital.

En la parte central, tres enormes figuras se hacían notar…y al lado de estas, una extraña puerta doble color negro y con perillas doradas se yacía plasmada en los muros.

Centarumon comienza a hablarles, despacio.

— Los tres digimons malignos que han intentado destruir el Mundo Digital: Apocarimon, quien logro pasar la barrera de fuego que borra cualquier dato y cuya simple presencia desequilibraba al Mundo Digital. Milleniumon. otro de los digimons que ocasionarían el fin, sus orígenes me son desconocidos, afortunadamente fue derrotado misteriosamente...

— ¿Milleniumon? — _Decía Ken en voz baja sin que ninguno lo escucháramos... de pronto, le pasó una extraña imagen por su mente... _

—...Y el ultimo, del cual no sabemos nada. — Centarumon se acerco al la enrome puerta y continuo su monologo—. Estas son las ruinas que fueron ocultadas desde el principio de los tiempos, desafortunadamente no están completas, alguien destruyo la mitad de estas profecías y las desapareció de la faz del universo. Las profecías que ven aquí hablan mas a fondo de la destrucción del Mundo Digital, esa puerta que ven aquí es la entrada al mundo de las tinieblas del Mundo Digital, centro de todo mal en este mundo. La profecía dice que cuando el último poder sea revelado, es por que los campos oscuros aparecerían en todo nuestro mundo, lo que significa que esta finalmente esta siendo invadido por el mundo de las tinieblas.

— Entonces... no es nuestra culpa el que hayan aparecido los campos oscuros, mas bien son originados por el mundo de las tinieblas. — decía Takeru, aliviado.

— Así es, la única forma de acabar con los campos oscuros, es entrar al mundo de las tinieblas y destruir aquello que los origina.

Centarumon... ¿Tú sabes que es lo que lo origina? — preguntaba Hikari

— Un mensajero del mal, cuyos poderes no tienen límite.

— El Segundo ángel caído… — deducía Daisuke.

Centarumon hablo con nerviosismo.

— El es quien los ha traído aquí… quiere que entren y que peleen con el…

— ¿Por qué entraríamos con alguien que nos quiere matar? — decía Ken con la mirada en el suelo.

— Por que si no lo derrotan pronto, los campos oscuros invadirán por completo el Mundo Digital, y será completamente destruido en exactamente 24 horas.

Las palabras de Centarumon sonaron como un relámpago por toda la cueva. El segundo ángel caído los estaba obligando a pelear nuevamente.

Daisuke se hecho al suelo.

— ¿Ya entienden la postura de Andromon y los demás? ¿Por qué ustedes quienes ya habían sido librados de su obligación tienen que arriesgar nuevamente sus vidas? ¿No nos corresponde a partir de ahora defender nuestro mundo? ¿Es acaso justo que entren y mueran en el mundo de las tinieblas?

Daisuke se levanta y camina hacia el enorme portón. Una vez frente a el, lo observa detenidamente.

— Muy bien Centarumon, dinos como podemos entrar al mundo de las tinieblas. — decía Daisuke mientras observa el portón.

— Pero….

— Ya no importa mas eso… — decía Takeru de manera seria…

Miyako: Es verdad… lo que queremos ahora es salvar al Mundo Digital…

Ken: Así estemos arriesgando nuestras vidas…

_De pronto Centarumon nos vuelve a mostrar la puerta azul... en medio de esta había un orificio con el símbolo en un caballo encerrado en un circulo... de inmediato... Centarumon se dirige a nosotros... _ La reliquia del mal...

Iori: ¿La reliquia del mal?

Centarumon: Si... es la llave para entrar al mundo de las tinieblas...

Centarumon se acerca… hacia Daisuke… y toma su mano para descubrir un extraño símbolo… el mismo símbolo…

— Ahora la decisión es de ustedes…

Daisuke, miro a sus 5 amigos, estos asintieron con la cabeza…

— Bien… pues entremos…

_**Parte 3:**__**  
**__**Zenaku recuerda el himno de R'lyeh.**_

**Dokuro no Gami***, avanzaba directamente a los Campos de oscuridad. Sobre el, su oscuro jinete, el cambiante Zenaku, miraba tranquilamente las frías olas, añorando viejas épocas, donde la vida era mucho mas simple. Y así avanzaron por horas, hasta llegar lo más cerca posible a una de ellos.

La tormenta electro-magnética dentro de aquel campo era terrible. Zenaku tuvo que activar su "Digital Shield", el cual los protegería de los rayos. Sin embargo, el verdadero problema eran los vientos. DeathXDoruGamon tuvo que esforzarse para seguir adelante.

—Tal vez si bajamos mas al nivel del mar —dijo su jinete—, tengamos una oportunidad de pasar sin tanto esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, los vientos se hacían más fuertes. Era como si aquella fuerza maligna supiera que ellos iban a por él. El viento se hacia cada vez mas y mas fuerte.... hasta que los vientos formaron un gran huracán y las olas comenzaron a volverse grandes y potentes tsunamis. La tormenta era terrible, aun para el Digimon Dragón Bestia. Un gigantesco Tsunami arremetió contra ellos. Zenaku activo su D-Gauntlet a máxima potencia, pero el Tsunami los arrastro y los mando directamente al Mar de las Tinieblas. Vagos recuerdos llegaron a la mente del joven. Y vio su rostro... el rostro de aquella que lo había matado en vida, por el simple hecho de haber muerto... Y fue dominado por _Hiryu_, el espíritu de la Ira, el cual le obligo a liberar su Mazoku-ki*. En lo profundo del mar pudo verse un resplandor rojo, y la luz de la evolución corrupta (la X evolución de la muerte), liberando así el poder oculto de Dokuro... DeathXDoruGremon salió del mar, cargando en su yelmo a su tamer, quien aun estaba en el estado de un Berserker.

Cerca, había una pequeña masa de tierra, en donde Dokuro aterrizo, para poder descansar.

—Veo que este sello no era tan fuerte como me dijo ese anciano —musito Zenaku, luego de recobrar su conciencia.

El legendario sello milenario, creado para contener el poder infinito, le había sido otorgado al oscuro Zenaku, para dominar los poderes del belicoso Espíritu Dragón, que eran muy difícil de controlar, aun para un tamer veterano. Ahora que DeathXDoruGremon se había liberado del poder del sello, era solo cuestión de para que el sello se rompiera por completo, liberando al Dragón oscuro.

Zenaku se puso a estudiar el islote con la mirada. Al parecer era muy pequeño, pero a su derecha, se podían ver las ruinas de una ciudadela abandonada.

Dejando a Dokuro en aquel sitio se acerco a las murallas de la ciudadela y entonces pudo oir aquel canto macabro, hablado en una lengua muerta hace ya muchos años, y que para sorpresa del propio Zenaku, podia entender muy bien. Y el cantico decía:

_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Dagomon R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn._*

Y fue aquí cuando Zenaku se entero que Dagomon había muerto, y que ahora el Mal Antiguo había vuelto, tal como lo habían dicho las profecías del "Libro de las Crónicas Oscuras". Pero también recordó estas infames palabras, que había escuchado del mismísimo Dios de los Profundos:

_"No está muerto quien puede yacer eternamente, __  
__y en épocas extrañas hasta la muerte puede morir"_

Zenaku supo entonces que se encontraba en R'lyeh, la ciudad de los Antiguos, que antaño fue la Metrópolis mas grande que hubiese visto el mundo digital, pero caída en la oscuridad, por que sus habitantes practicaban las artes prohibidas, la utópica ciudad fue condenada a hundirse bajo el oscuro mar....

"Dokuro, ven a mi...", dijo el oscuro, llamando a su Digimon a través de su D-Gauntlet. El Dragón Carmesí se levanto, y rugiendo estruendosamente fue fielmente cerca a su tamer.

Mientras, Zenaku miraba los muros de R'lyeh, con la esperanza de encontrar algún secreto oculto, que lo hiciese mas poderoso. Lo único que encontró una tablilla, hecha de piedra, que narraba las historia de los 4 Ángeles Caídos*

—No todo lo es lo que parece... —musito Zenaku en voz alta—. Así que Abaddonmon ya ha muerto... Entonces, no era la gran cosa... Si esta profecía es cierta, entonces ese nuevo poder debe ser mío...

Un graznido le advirtió de la llegada de Dokuro.

—Vámonos de aquí, mi fiel bestia... —dijo, con su típica frialdad— debemos obtener ese nuevo... no importan los medios....

Y así, La Bestia Dragón Carmesí, y el Jinete Oscuro, continuaron surcando el mar, en busca de los Campos de la Oscuridad.

Notas de Autor:

El personaje "Zenaku" y su historia (en la parte1 y parte3 de este capitulo) son obra de un autor cuyo Nick, en los foros pikaflash, es ErrorAgumon. Notaran fácilmente que su manera de escribir es muy distinta a la mía.

***Dokuro no Gami**, Dios de la Muerte  
***Mazoku-ki,**Ki Demoniaco  
*_**Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Dagomon R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn;**__ En su casa de R'lyeh el fallecido Dagomon espera soñando. _


	6. Vision

**Capitulo 6:**

**Visión**

**Parte 1:  
En busca de la Reliquia del Mal**

**1° de Agosto del 2004**

— Daisuke y los demás apenas han informado de la situación… — decía Taichi preocupado — todo indica que el segundo ángel caído les ha tendido una trampa….

Taichi se dirigía con un amigo de Daisuke. Ambos se habían conocidos en los estados unidos. El fue uno de los niños que fueron capturados en la batalla contra Abaddonmon.

— Ya entiendo… — decía Wallace mientras tecleaba en la computadora — si no entran a pelear con el en menos de 24 horas… el Mundo Digital será destruido por los campos oscuros… es injusto que los este obligando pelear…

— Sin Koushiro aquí, tú eres el único que nos puedes ayudar, la única forma de derrotar al 2° ángel caído, es invocar a Saint-Urielmon otra vez… para ello, Yamato y yo debemos de entrar al mundo digital…

Wallace sonríe — haré todo lo que tenga en mis manos…

Pronto se escuchan voces por toda la habitación... una imagen un poco distorsionada aparece en el monitor de la computadora de Taichi...

— Ya llegaron...

Los dos alzan sus digivaices y sacan a sus digimons de la computadora...

— Díganme, ¿Encontraron algo? — Decía Wallace un poco apresurado...

**Agumon:** Bueno... si logramos acceder a las redes del Mundo Digital... encontramos el lugar donde se encuentra, pero hay pequeño problema...

**Terriermon:** Si... la reliquia esta en lo mas profundo del núcleo del Mundo Digital…

Wallece salto — ¡La Zona Kernell! Esto les será más difícil de lo que esperaba…

— Muy bien... — decía Taichi mientras preparaba todo para enviar un mensaje electrónica su computadora_... _— les enviare un mensaje electrónico... Wallece, díganme por favor, ¿Cómo se entra a ese lugar?

**Horas para que el Mundo Digital sea destruido: 18**

En lo más profunda de la zona desértica del Mundo Digital, los elegidos y sus 6 Digimons hacían una pequeña excavación en las arenas…

— ¡Que calor hace! — se quejaba Miyako

Daisuke miraba la marca que tenia en su mano… el perfil de un caballo en cerrado en una jaula estaba en la mano de Davis _"¿Por qué tengo esta marca?"_

— Creo que es aquí… — decía Hawkmon mientras hacia un llamado a todos para que se acercaran.

Takero se agacha para tocar el suelo… — Daisuke, Ken… por favor, ayúdenme con esto…

Los 2 chicos se acercaron y junto a Takeru comenzaron a le levantar algo muy pesado que escondía entre las arenas.

Sin exito aun, todos, elegidos y digimons se acercaron, para ayudarles a levantar la enorme tabla de roca. Cuando al fin es levantada, una amplia cueva es revelada.

— Estas son las ruinas de las que me hablo mi hermano — informaba Hikari.

— ¿Será cierto que es aquí donde habita el núcleo del Mundo Digital? — preguntaba Ken.

Daisuke se agacha para ver el oscuro fondo de esa cueva.

— Vallamos a averiguar.

Los 6 elegidos se acercan y se disponen a saltar hacia la cueva, pero se detienen al ver a sus digimons por detrás.

— ¿Qué pasa Armadimon? — preguntaba Iori a su camarada — ¿Por qué no vienen?

— Hay algo que no les hemos dicho…

—…Nosotros los digimons tenemos prohibido entrar a esa parte del Mundo Digital. — continuaba Tailmon.

— pero ¿Por qué? — preguntaba Daisuke…

— No lo sabemos, se nos prohibió entrar a esos terrenos desde tiempos ancestrales

— le respuesta V-mon. —No es que no queramos acompañarlos… les estaremos aguardando aquí.

Un poco molestos, los elegidos se dan la media vuelta y se disponen a entrar

— Como quieran… — les decía Daisuke, que fue el primero en saltar… seguidos por Ken, Hikari, Takeru, Iori y Miyako…

**En lo más profundo de la zona oscura…**

— _Malditos… como osan a profanar los territorios de la ENIAC — _decía la sombra con enfado. Atrás de esta, la enorme esfera de que encerraba el Digi-core de varios digimons se volvía cada vez mas grande, los rostros de los digimons sufriendo, se reflejaban en esta debes en cuando.

— _Jamás creí que la reliquia se escondiera ahí… esta bien que la encuentren, pero no puedo permitir que indignen a la ENIAC con su estancia allí… — _La sombra se voltea…_ — Murmuxmon…_

_Le decía a un digimon que aprecio entre la oscuridad… — te encargo esta a ti… elimínalos en caso de ser necesario…_

El Digimon Hombre Demonio parecía ser distinto a los demás, sus ojos rojos lo hacían parecer estar hipnotizado, sin decir nada, se da la media vuelta y se retira…

Los 6 los caminaban por las ruinas que estaban iluminados por antorchas azules, el lugar estaba muy frió y los muros estaban tallados códigos propios del Mundo Digital.

— No quiero asustarlos amigos, pero creo que ya pasamos por aquí. — decía Iori con disimulo.

— A mí también me dio esa impresión. — le apoyaba Miyako.

— Genial… — decía Daisuke con sarcasmo — Así jamás encontraremos la reliquia.

De pronto.

Un fuerte de duro golpe azota el techo de las ruinas… Un temblor comenzó a azotar las ruinas.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Y el piso se rompe… Daisuke, Miyako y Hikari caen al precipicio…

Takeru, Ken e Iori presencian como del techo, un digimon maquiavélico sale y los ataca al instante.

— ¿Qué fue ese ruido? — decía Wormon al escuchar el derrumbamiento del techo…

**Tailmon:** Hikari y los demás deben de estar en problemas… lo mejor que vallamos…

**Hawkmon:** Pero, tenemos prohibido entrar…

**Patamon:** Eso ya no importa… entremos.

Y los 6 digimons dan un salto y se disponen a buscar a sus camaradas…

Daisuke, Miyako y Hikari se levantan…

— ¿Están Bien? — preguntaba Daisuke mientras se sobaba la cabeza…

— Si creo que si… — respondía Hikari luego de mirar hacia arriba el gran precipicio de donde cayeron. — Pero… ¿Dónde están los demás?

En esos momentos, los tres voltean para atrás, una esfera de luz flotaba en el aire… atrás de ella, una enorme y extraño portal…

En lo alto de las ruinas, los elegidos se echaron en el suelo para esquivar los brutales golpes de Murmuxmon… el Digimon comenzó a crear energía roja con sus manos…

— ¡¡Takeru!! — decía la voz de Patamon a lo lejos.

Aliviados, los niños ven como sus camarada se acercaban hacia ellos. Los digivaices comenzaron a brillar y la luz de la Digi-evolución surgió… Stingmon, Angemon y Aquilamon aparecieron.

Y los 4 Digimons salen afuera de las ruinas para librar una gran batalla en el desierto.

Murmuxmon se movía con una gran rapidez, los ataques de sus adversarios no le hacían ni el menor daño.

Murmuxmon se acerca a Stingmon y lo azota contra el suelo luego, haciendo un movimiento con sus manos, le lanza un destello rojo que apenas y logra esquivar.

En esos momentos, CiberDramon aparece, y sin que Murmuxmon lo notara, lo agarra por detrás, y se lo lleva volando.

Detrás de los digimons, el niño de la mascara en forma de águila se ocultaba.

"_Ellos no deben mal gastar energías peleando contra el. Pronto tendrán una batalla muy difícil de ganar" decía en su mente…_

— ¿Dónde esta Daisuke? — preguntaba V-mon a Takeru y a los demás…

— El… callo en ese precipicio. — le respondía Ken.

De pronto, un rayo de luz se entrelazo con los digivaices de Daisuke, Hikari e Iori…

Un resplandor sale del extraño portal y se azota con la frente de Iori, quien hecha un terrible grito… — ¡¡Aaaah!! — millones de imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su mente…

— ¡Iori!... ¿Qué tienes? — preguntaba Hikari angustiada.

Daisuke noto que la luz tocaba la mente de Iori provenía de la esfera flotante… segundos de que Iori gritara aun mas fuete, Daisuke no lo pensó mas, y agarro la esfera flotante con sus manos. La Luz que molestaba a Iori desapareció por complete. Iori cae inconsciente.

En esos momentos V-mon cae del precipicio… — ¡¡Daisuke!!

En D-3 de Daisuke brillo.

**Evolution**

**V-mon Shinka… XV-mon**

— Hikari… salgamos de aquí — decía Daisuke mientras se echaba a Iori en los hombros.

XV-mon subió con los niños en sus espaldas…

— ¡¿Se encuentran bien?! — Decía Takeru al ver como sus amigos subían en XV-mon…

— Nosotros dos si… pero algo le paso a Iori... — explicaba Hikari mientras Takeru veía preocupado a Iori…

— ¡Al menos recupere la reliquia! — exclamaba Daisuke mientras les mostraba a todos una medalla brillante como el sol…

Una explosión se escucho en el exterior, Takeru, Ken, y Miyako se preguntaron si fue a causa de los campos oscuros que estaban absorbiendo al Mundo Digital, o por la pelea que se desarrollaba en los cielos.

— Este lugar es peligroso… — decía Angemon a sus amigos desde arriba… — suban pronto…

Y este baja junto con Stingmon para ayudar salir a sus camaradas…

Los campos oscuros comenzaban a invadir las áreas desérticas y una tormenta eléctrica a sacudir toda el área.

— Daisuke, no podremos salir de aquí tan fácil, necesitamos a Imperialdramon…

Daisuke guiño… — ¿Listo Ichijouji?

— ¡Listo!

He Imperialdramon apareció. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, niños y digimon volaban en Imperialdramon, apartándose del peligro.

Armadimon se acerco a su camarada inconsciente…

— ¡¡Iori… despierta!!

Y este abre los ojos, Armadimon y los demás saltan en gozo…

— ¿Qué me paso? — decía aturdido…

— Una luz toco tu mente, y luego caíste inconsciente.

Mientras volaban por el cielo del mundo digital… veían como todo estaba lleno de campos oscuros. Temblores y tormentas eléctricas sacudían todo el mundo digital.

— Esto es terrible. — se lamentaba Daisuke.

— No podemos dejar al Mundo Digital en estas situaciones. — decía Takeru. — Debemos de derrotar al 2° ángel caído cuanto antes…

— Pero no pudimos vencer a Abaddonmon… para eso, necesitaríamos usar el último poder.

Todos voltearon hacia Daisuke. El entiende la razón. El es el único que ha podido despertar aquel divino poder, y hacer que un arcángel digital aparezca para erradicar el mal que acecha la vida de todos. Lo único en que lo hace dudar, es ese profundo dolor que lo invadió una vez habiendo activado el último poder, era… era como si algo lo estuviera quemando desde dentro y poco a poco lo consumiera hasta desaparecer. Pero a el no le importaba sufrir, el tenia que salvar la vida de todos.

— V-mon y yo lo venceremos. — decía Daisuke en respuesta a las miradas de sus amigos. — Solo, necesitamos que Taichi, Yamato, Agumon y Gabumon vengan.

De repente, un sonido de la D-Terminal de Daisuke le avisa sobre un nuevo mensaje…

"_debe ser de Taichi" _decía en sus pensamientos…

Ansioso, saca su D-Terminal para leer el mensaje.

Un sentimiento de escalofrió invadió a Daisuke desde el fondo de sus entrañas. El mensaje no era de Taichi.

**Parte 2:  
Koushiro se encuentra con Zenaku**

DeathXDoruGremon había comenzado a alejarse de R'lyeh, cuando sintió el olor de un Digicore. Era pequeño y diminuto. Era el Digicore de un Digimon novato.

—¿Un Digimon novato en el Dark Area? –se pregunto Zenaku—, eso si que es raro. Será mejor investigar.

Usando el Gyro Power Radar de su D-Gauntlet, comenzó a registrar el área. En los escaneos, registro la señal muy débil –debido tal vez, a la oscuridad reinante— de un Digivaice "muy primitivo" pensó él; además estaba el Digicore de un Tentomon, que se encontraba muy cerca de aquel "primitivo" Digivaice. Zenaku entonces toco uno de los puntos de presión de su D-Gauntlet, lo que hizo aparecer una pantalla holográfica táctil, donde se mostraba un menú. En aquel menú, selecciono la opción "Digimon Analizer", y puso las coordenadas de Tentomon en el Digimon Analizar, usando una opción del radar. Estos fueron los resultados del escaneo.

TENTOMON:  
DNA: Insecto/Planta  
Tipo: Insecto  
Atributo: Vacuna  
Nivel Novato

Más información sobre la especie, clic aquí.

Información particular:  
EL: 32  
HP: 1340/1380  
MP: 1260/1260  
DP: 6/6

ATK: 580  
DEF: 600  
SPPD: 640  
BRN: 640

Evolución forzada. Especies obtenidas:  
Kabuterimon  
AtlurKabuterimon (Rojo)

—Interesante… —pensó Zenaku—, evoluciones forzadas... Eso demuestra lo bajo que es el nivel de los Tamers de por aquí. En definitiva, las reglas de un mundo no necesariamente deben ser las de otro… ¡Vamos, Dokuro! Llévame a la fuente de aquel olor.

Dokuro, el DeathXDoruGremon entonces se dirigió a donde provenía aquel irresistible olor. Aunque su cara estaba cubierta por un gran y horroroso yelmo, los DeathXDoruGremon habían sido diseñados con "híper-sentidos", que les permitían encontrar los preciados Digicores, no importa que tan lejanos o escondidos estuvieran estos.

Un leve sonido, que se podía equiparar a la alarma de un reloj de mano, le indico a Zenaku que estaban siendo vigilados, mientras que, disimuladamente, Dokuro le comunico a su tamer que el perseguidor era un Digimon.

—"Debe ser alguno de los vigías de R'lyeh –pensó Zenaku—. Así que la ciudad no esta tan muerta después de todo". –Luego, le susurro a su Digimon—, lo dejaremos para después…. Ahora debemos ver quien esta en R'lyeh, puesto que la ciudad solo durara unas pocas horas en la superficie, ya que las estrellas que la mantienen dejaran de ser muy pronto...

*******************************************************************

Lejos de allí, en lo mas profundo de las calles de R'lyeh, Koushirou, y su compañero Tentomon, ajenos a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirle a la ciudad — y al horroroso destino que tendrían si no salían de ella inmediatamente!— estudiaban los escritos de la pared ancestral. Para Koushiro era increíble que todo el conocimiento de lo que ocurrió en el Digimundo Mitológico, hubiese quedado grabado en aquellos muros. Desde su llegada al Dark Area, aquel lugar era el lugar que mas le había gustado, y se estaba tomando su tiempo para estudiarlo —sin sospechar que tiempo era lo único que no tenia—.

Ambos buscaron algún sitio donde sentarse. Desgraciadamente lo único que escaseaba en R'lyeh —por no decir que no existía— era la comida. Llevaban días en el Dark Area, y ese mismo tiempo lo llevaban sin probar bocado. Al ver un poco débil a su compañero humano, Tentomon le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—No te preocupes, Koushiro-san, ya veremos la forma de salir de esto...

— ¿Por que lo dices, Tentomon? — respondió alegremente el joven—, sabes que estar en este lugar es emocionante para mi. He resuelto muchas de las dudas que tenia desde hace tiempo. Este lugar es simplemente fantástico...

Y así pasaron las horas. Koushirou y Tentomon se habían sumido en un profundo letargo. En su sueño, unos extraños seres les habían traído alimentos. Estos seres hablaban en una lengua que ellos podían comprender. Decían que el ultimo sacrificio 1* había sido ofrecido, así que Dagomon podría volver a la vida por un tiempo mas, al menos hasta que llegara el Día del Ragnarock, donde los Dioses están destinados a morir para siempre.

Y así, Koushiro despertó a la mañana siguiente. Fue despertado por un olor muy familiar, y se sorprendió mucho al ver una canasta de comida, muy parecida a la que aquellos seres le trajeron en sus sueños. Así que levanto a Tentomon, y ambos se pusieron a comer después de muchos días de no haber probado bocado alguno. Y así, tuvieron fuerzas para proseguir con su viaje.

Y así, las fechas del tiempo —que solo tiene valides para los humanos, ya que para los dioses no existe— concordaron con las mismas de la llegada de Zenaku a este plano de tiempo y espacio. Y Zenaku llego a R'lyeh el mismo día que Koushiro había descubierto el secreto de los 4 Ángeles Caídos y el Poder Divino.

*******************************************************************

Aquella tarde, Koushiro se encontraba estudiando una muralla de particular interés, ya que hablaba acerca de la batalla legendaria de los Digimon Antiguos contra el Bestia Maligna, que una vez fue un ángel. Estaba tan absorto en sus estudios, que se sobresalto cuanto escucho el graznido infernal de la Bestia Dragón. Y alzo su cabeza, para tratar de divisar a aquella criatura que producía tan desagradable sonido —no por ser desafinado, sino por ser muy estridente—, y se sorprendió mucho al ver a aquella bestia dragón sobrevolar el área.

—Se tratara acaso de un Digimon de las tinieblas. — Pregunto Tentomon

—Lo dudo mucho, pero existe una posibilidad.

Y diciendo esto, el joven reviso en su computadora el viejo Digimon Analizar que una vez le otorgara el desaparecido Gennai. Y su sorpresa fue grande al ver que aquel Digimon que debía no debería existir.

—Esto debe ser un error... —penso

—_"De los Primeros Engendrados, escripto está que esperan siempre al umbral de la Entrada, é la dicha Entrada se encuentra en todas partes é en todos tiempos, ca Ellos non conosçen tiempo nyn lugar, sino esisten en todo tiempo é en todo lugar, a la ves é syn paresçer, é los ay dEllos que tomar pueden diferentes Fformas é Maneras, é revestir una Fforma dada é un Rrostro sabydo"_ — la voz de aquel extraño joven resonó en todo R'lyeh, al pronunciar palabras conocidas solo por los sabios iniciados.

— ¿Y tu quien eres? — pregunto sorprendido Koushiro

—Soy el que fue antes y seré después de ti —respondió el enigmático joven—, estuve en el principio del todo, y también estaré al final, ya que para mi, el tiempo no es mas que un sueño, y los eones no son mas que un suspiro... mi verdadero nombre no puede ser pronunciado por labios impuros, pero tu puedes llamarme Zenaku...

Koushiro se puso entonces a estudiar a aquel extraño joven. Tenía el cabello blanco, y llevaba una bandana roja en la frente, que cubría sus dos ojos. Era de aspecto oriental, y Koushiro podría jurar que se trataba, sin duda alguna, de un coterráneo. Llevaba un trapo viejo, de color marrón encima; el trapo estaba raido y sucio, dando el aspecto de que Zenaku hubiese viajado por un desierto; pero debajo de aquel trapo, se podía ver que llevaba una camisa negra y unos jeans azules. En el muslo derecho llevaba amarrado un pequeño estuche, el cual parecía contener algo.

Zenaku se acerco a Koushiro.

—Dime lo que sabes del "Nuevo Poder", mortal... —le dijo.


	7. La caída de los elegidos

Disculpen la tardanza, pero es que me quise tomar mi tiempo para leer otros fics, y escribir el mío con calma.

Como alguien dijo en los Reviews, el fanfiction esta siendo re-editado, y eso es algo que jamás me hubiera atrevido a hacer de no haber visto la respuesta de varios lectores.

El capitulo 7, junto con el capitulo 12, son los capítulos mas largos, así que les pido paciencia para leerlo, les prometo que valdrá la pena.

Espero ver más Reveiws, y si alguno de ustedes sospecha cual es la identidad del segundo ángel caído, dígalo con confianza.

No tardare mucho en subir los siguientes capítulos.

Saludos.

**Capitulo 7:**

**La caída de los elegidos**

*********************************

**Parte 1:  
La amenaza del ángel**

*************************

_**Dado que los seres del Mundo Digital respondían a las emociones humanas, hubo la necesidad de sellar estas fuerzas mediante objetos y otros dispositivos digitales, para de esa forma mantener el equilibrio. Los elegidos son jóvenes humanos provenientes de otra dimensión, capaces de activar la digi-evolución al expresar al máximo sus emociones, poder que es controlado por los objetos que sellamos. Ellos aparecieron en este mundo para equilibrar la presencia de ambos mundos y evitar que entraran en colapso el uno con el otro, proceso que se llevo acabo mediante distintas amenazas. Esa era la misión original de los elegidos.**_

_**El último poder, esencia que da vida y luz a nuestro mundo, fue liberado y dado a los elegidos. Los campos oscuros pudieron aparecer debido a la falta de aquel divino poder, y ahora, el mundo digital esta desapareciendo. Si no le regresamos esta esencia cuanto antes, nuestro mundo perecerá. La muerte yo le daré a todos los elegidos regresara al último al uno y de esa forma nuestro mundo se salvara. **_

_**¿Por qué siguen aquí entonces?**_

_**¿No ya se les había librado de su misión original?**_

_**¿No es ahora su presencia la que favorece que el mundo digital entre en colapso?**_

_**Ya no cumplen los requisitos de un elegido digital, dicho de otra forma, ya no son elegidos.**_

_**De alguna forma proteger al mundo digital era su destino. Era su destino olvidarse de su simplicidad humana para venir aquí y arriesgar sus vidas al proteger a un mundo del que ni siquiera pertenece, siguen siendo destinados, y su destino es morir para salvar a este mundo,**_

_**No me mal interpreten, mi misión es acabar con el mundo digital utilizando los campos oscuros… pero, quizás haya una oportunidad de equilibrar las cosas, después de que los mate y el uno haya regresado, quizás, en un futuro el mundo digital tenga otra oportunidad, aunque es imposible asegurarlo.**_

_**Entren… entren a la zona oscura, y mueran… mueran como debía de haber sido desde el primer momento en que pisaron nuestro mundo… mueran en vano por el mundo digital, mueran por que es su destino…**_

_**Ya han recuperado la reliquia… el tiempo se les agota… vengan a mi… destinados… intenten defender al Mundo Digital… **_

Daisuke termina de leer el mensaje.

Con un nudo en la garganta, forja una sonrisa en sus labios para evitar llamar la atención de sus amigos. No podía enseñarles ese mensaje, no ahora que todos están de de por si tan preocupados.

"_Te equivocas, monstruo. Te equivocas."_

Decía en su mente el líder de los elegidos.

******************************************************************

**1ro de Agosto del 2004, 6:00 PM. Odaiba**

**Odaiba, Japón**

— A todos nuestros hijos les a pasado lo mismo — decía la madre de Takeru a las madres de los amigos de su hijo — nos hablan de que tienen una misión, que son elegidos para salvar aquel mundo...

— Si, ya tengo conocimiento sobre ello — decía la madre de Iori bajando la cabeza — pero si eso implica que Iori va a tener que andar arriesgando su vida todo el tiempo entonces preferiría que esos digimons jamás se le acercaran.

— Yo también me he sentido igual — replicaba la medre de Daisuke — pero están creciendo y han tomado sus propias decisiones, no los podemos obligar a nada

— Ya se han salvado de muchas, créanme, sus digimons los cuidaran bien, confió en que Hikari regresara sana y salva junto con todos sus amigos — decía la madre de Taichi con una leve sonrisa en labios, mientras las madres de Ken, Miyako bajaban la cabeza junto con las demás…

— No se… — decía la madre de Ken — esta vez, tengo un mal presentimiento…

*******************************************************************

— Esto les será de mucha ayuda — decía Wallace a Taichi, mientras terminaba algunas reparaciones a dos pequeñas antenas, auxiliándose de las herramientas que sus dos digimons le daban…

Taichi apenas y escuchaba las palabras de Wallace, miraba por la ventana los destrozos hechos por la batalla contra Abaddonmon, luego desvía sus miradas hacia los encabezados de los periódicos: _"El Apocalipsis a llegado: En la foto la imagen de un monstruoso caballo saliendo de los cielos"_ y que decir del escándalo que habían armado la televisoras por todo el mundo. — _Bonito 1ro de Agosto que estamos pasando — _se dijo en su mente…

— Bueno — dijo Wallace que dio un salto al levantarse… — Rockmon, Terriermon y yo hemos terminado — Taichi volteo con sumo interés… — será mejor que se los entreguemos de inmediato…

— Pero ¿Cómo lo haremos?, las puertas al Mundo Digital están cerradas — replico Taichi

Wallace sonrió…

******************************************************************

Biyomon y los demás digimons se desplazaban por todo Odaiba en busca de niños elegidos recién liberados… A lo lejos, Sora los vigilaba. La melodía de su celular le indico que le llamaban…

— ¿Si?...

_Yamato: Sora, ¿haz visto a Jyou?_

Sora: No, para nada, ¿que no estaba con Mimi?

_Yamato: Ahora mismo estoy con ella, y no saben donde esta…por alguna razón no cumplió con parte._

Sora: ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?

_Yamato: Eso es lo que me preocupa…_

******************************************************************

**Mundo Digital, Zona ****Sabaku Chitai, Ruinas Proféticas…**

**Horas para que el Mundo Digital sea destruido: 15**

Los elegidos y sus digimons descansaban en las ruinas, mientras comían y bebían los alimentos que Digitamamon fue a ofrecerles. Como siempre, no importaba cual mal estuvieran las cosas, siempre que la gente se reunía para comer algo delicioso todos se ponían de buenas, y mas cuando tenían el privilegio de probar los platillos del mejor chef del mundo digital. Era un momento agradable

Satisfecho, Daisuke se levanta para estirarse. Al ver el enorme portón al que pronto deberían de entrar utilizando la reliquia del mal, se acerca para verla detenidamente, el grueso mármol del que estaba hecho, estaba también tallado que reflejaba las imágenes como un espejo. Daisuke da un salto de alegría.

— No puede ser… — decía sorprendido…

— ¿Qué sucede Daisuke? — le cuestionaba Miyako.

— ¿desde cuando tengo puestos los goggles de Taichi?

Todos hicieron un gesto de indiferencia, luego sonrieron.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta? — le reclamaba Takeru…

— Mi hermano te los puso esta mañana antes de que te enviaran al hospital. — le explicaba Hikari.

Un sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza invade a Daisuke mientras el doloroso recuerdo le llega a la mente:

**Flash back…**

"_Daisuke… tal vez Koushiro tenga razón…" decía la voz de Taichi "Hay cosas solamente los digimon deben de hacer… nosotros no debemos de interferir"_

"_¿Piensas abandonarlos?... Después de todo lo que hicieron por nosotros"_

"_No podemos hacer nada, las entradas al Mundo Digital están bloqueadas, esto solo puede significar que no podemos interferir mas en el Mundo Digital"_

_Daisuke se acerca a Taichi… se saca los goggles que siempre lleva consigo y los azota en el suelo…_

"_Estas equivocado…"_

_Y este salió enfadado mientras Taichi recogía sus goggles con tristeza…_

***

— _Taichi — _pensó — _nuevamente confías en mí…_

Daisuke aparta de si esos pensamientos, ya no importaba mas, lo que importaba es que nuevamente era líder de aquel grupo, nuevamente el influiría importantemente en la decisiones el grupo. Su responsabilidad era alimentar más los motivos que justifican la estancia de los elegidos, pero también, como líder, es evitar que alguno llegase a morir,

Inseguro por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, y muy nervioso, Daisuke saca su D-Terminal…

— Miren…— decía Daisuke, despacio, mientras todos se acercaban a leer la amenaza de muerte que el segundo ángel caído les había enviado…

"_**Entren, entren a la zona oscura, y mueran… mueran como debía de haber sido desde el primer momento en que pisaron nuestro mundo… mueran en vano por el mundo digital, mueran por que es su destino…"**_

Nadie hablaba, ni siquiera Daisuke sabía que decir en esos momentos.

Los digimons se miran los unos a los otros, como si se estuvieran poniendo de acuerdo para decir algo que habían planeado desde el principio, y por último, asiente con la cabeza.

V-mon es el primero en hablar.

— Daisuke… queremos ser francos con ustedes. Si hay algo que no toleraríamos es que les pasara algo a ustedes…

— ¿Qué dices V-mon?

—…Es verdad. — continuaba Patamon. — No me imagino a un digimon asesinando a los niños elegidos, nunca nos lo perdonaríamos…

— Por eso, queremos ver la posibilidad de que solamente nosotros entremos a pelear. — los decía con franqueza Hawkmon.

Wormon fue el siguiente.

— Nosotros digi-evolucionaremos y entraremos al mundo oscuro para enfrentar al tercer ángel, ustedes no tienen por que entrar ahí…

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras de los digimons, hubo un silencio atormentador y antes de que Takeru estuviera apunto de de hablar…

Tailmon que estaba apartado de ellos, se acerca lentamente y sin darles la mirada, deja salir una fría palabra.

— Tontos…

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! — decía V-mon furioso…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo creen aguantar con la digi-evolución si sus camaradas no están cerca?... no sean estúpidos

— ¿Qué no te importa lo que pueda pasarles, a ellos y a Hikari? — le reclamaba Armadimon.

— Son los **niños elegidos**… es su **obligación**… — decía Tailmon mientras se volteaba a verlos a todos y seguía hablando… —… los humanos dieron origen al Mundo Digital, los humanos hicieron que surgieran digimons de las tinieblas, es su obligación enfrentarlos… **por eso están aquí**… — inmediatamente todos pusieron una expresión de confusión… aquello que había dicho Tailmon era nuevo para todos… inmediatamente V-mon estallo en furia…

— ¡Aunque lo que acabas de decir sea cierto tu como digimon camarada debes de proteger a los niños elegidos aun a costa de tu vida! — furiosos, V-mon, Hawkmon, Armadimon y Wormon se ponen enfrente de Tailmon de una manera amenazadora, todos excepto Patamon, quien al parecer había comprendido lo que Tailmon decía…

— Que… ¿Quieren pelear?

— ¡Basta ya Tailmon! — gritaba Hikari con furia… mientras Tailmon bajaba su cabeza…

Todos mostraban enojo, aquella situación los había irritado demasiado…

— ¡Ustedes también V-mon, no hay razón para que peleen entre ustedes…!

Todos los digimons inmediatamente bajaron la guardia, pero seguían mirando con desprecio a Tailmon… Patamon inmediatamente se acerco junto a Tailmon sin que nadie lo notara…

Ken: ¿Desde cuando nuestros digimons son tan egoístas?

Iori: Es verdad… ¿Qué no piensan en como nos sentimos nosotros cuando los escuchamos decir que querían ir solos al mundo oscuro?

En un abrir y serrar de ojos, los niños comenzaron a sacar lagrimas, con su mirada y su voz llena de tristeza se acercaron y cada uno tomo a sus digimons y los abrazaron con todas su fuerzas…

— Si ustedes se sienten así por que vamos a arriesgar nuestras vidas, nosotros nos sentimos igual cuando pelean contra un digimon peligroso… — decía Takeru entre lagrimas tras abrazar a Patamon…

Miyako: Si arriesgan su vida peleando, nosotros también lo haremos…

Avergonzados, los digimons se disculpan con su camarada y prometen no volver a pelear más…

De repente, unos rayos finos y delgados de luz que provenían de los símbolos de las ruinas dieron origen a la imagen del rostro de Taichi… quien inmediatamente al verlos abrazados, murmuro — _¿Me he perdido de algo?_

— ¡Taichi! — gritaba sorprendido Daisuke, admirado por el rostro que salían de los símbolos de las ruinas…

Taichi hace un extraño gesto como diciendo que estaba esperando la respuesta a su pregunta…

— No… bueno, la verdad es que acabábamos de tener una riña. — le respuesta Takeru.

— _Ya veo…_

Hikari se acerca.

— Hermano, ¿cómo es que lograste comunicarte con nosotros de esa manera?

— _Estamos usando un programa que Koushiro diseño hace mucho tiempo, como sabrán yo jamás seria capaz de saber utilizarlo, y como no sabemos nada de Koushiro le pedí a un viejo amigo de ustedes que me ayudara… Wallace_

Daisuke sonrió… — ¡Wallace!... ¿Enserio esta contigo?

— _Si, pero no me comunique con ustedes nada mas para contarles eso... no tengo mucho tiempo, a si que les pido que escuchen con atención…_

Taichi suspiro antes de seguir hablando.

—… _ya estamos informados sobre el desastre que esta aconteciendo al Mundo Digital, y también sobre lo obligados que están a enfrentar al segundo ángel caído en sus peores condiciones, por suerte contamos con la ayuda de Wallace… logro investigar muchas cosas sobre la zona oscura del Mundo Digital, todo indica que la digi-evolución ahí es imposible…_

— ¡¡¡Que!!! — gritaban todos sorprendidos…

— ¿Cómo podremos derrotarlo en estas circunstancias?, ¡¡¡Dios!!! Debe de haber una forma… — decía Daisuke frustrado…

—… _no se preocupen…— _de pronto, atrás de ellos aparece la antena que Wallace había diseñado, todos se voltean para admirarla…

— Taichi… ¿Qué es eso? — le preguntaba el líder.

—… _Wallace dice que esa antena lanzara un programa a las redes de los datos del mundo oscuro que les permitirá digi-evolucionar. Wallace se esforzó mucho haciéndolo, así que no lo vallan a romper._

Takeru se acerco, las antenas eran tan pequeñas que cabían en el bolsillo

— Perfecto… esto nos servirá…

— _En aquel lugar hay tres habitaciones, la cuarta es el punto central donde se encontraran con el segundo ángel caído… Estamos consientes de lo poderoso que es uno, así que cuando lleguen ante el veremos invocaremos a Saint-Urielmon…_

— ¿Cómo haremos eso?

— _Escucha bien, Daisuke,… inmediatamente después de haber entrado colocaran el satélite junto a la puerta, este se activara cuando aprieten el botón rojo… se liberara un satélite mas pequeño, que solo funcionara si lo colocan en el en el centro de la zona oscura…, se abrirá una puerta por un lapso máximo de 20 segundos, Yamato y yo entraremos listos para invocar a hace ángel. _

"_Para que el ángel caído no nos interrumpa en el proceso, sus digimons deberán hacer todo lo posible para distraerlo… ¿Les quedo claro?_

— ¡Si! — contestaban todos un poco desanimados.

Hubo un momento de silencio… Taichi noto como todos los chicos mostraban un rostro de tristeza y miedo, mas sin embargo, ellos no lo querían aparentar y forzaban una sonrisa en sus labios…

— _Vamos, anímense… tenga confianza en que todo saldrá bien…_

*******************************************************************

— Esperare el mensaje de Daisuke indicándome el momento en que decidan entrar a la zona oscura despido… nos veremos pronto… — terminaba de decir Taichi, quien después de despedirse, desactivo el programa y apago la computadora…

*******************************************************************

Silencio nuevamente. Daisuke voltea a ver los tristes rostros de sus amigos. Aunque las palabras de Taichi los habían animado un poco, no dejaban de pensar en las amenazas que el segundo ángel caído le había enviado. El era el líder, ¿Qué se supone que deba de hacer ahora? ¿Qué puede hacer para animar a su grupo? Ellos no tardarían hablar, era lógico que no pudieran quedarse todos callados por mucho tiempo, era de esperar que alguien comenzara a dudar de sus convicciones tras escuchar las ideas de aquel maligno, ideas que contradecían su estancia en este mundo.

La única esperanza que Daisuke tenia, era explicarles la sensación que el logro percibir cuando fue iluminado por el nuevo poder. ¿De que manera podría hacerlo? Después de todo, ni siquiera tenía claro exactamente que era aquel poder.

"Tranquilízate" se decía Daisuke "encontraras la forma"

— Ustedes creen… — decía Miyako, despacio. —… que en verdad sea nuestra presencia es la que provoca que el Mundo Digital este en estas condiciones.

— El dijo que cuando nos matara, habría cierto equilibrio, y que tal vez el Mundo Digital tendría una nueva oportunidad de salvarse cuando eso pase… — continuaba Iori.

Todos escuchaban en silencio. Takeru se acerca a ambos.

— Después de todo, el segundo ángel caído también es un digimon, y al igual que todo ser viviente el desea lo mejor para su especie, aunque es contradictorio si nos ponemos a pensar que el mismo nos afirmo que va a destruir a este mundo.

— Debe de haber otra razón. — les exponía Tailmon. — Yo les aseguro hay seres que buscan hacer el mal por naturaleza propia, y los cuatro ángeles caídos son de esos. Debe de haber otra razón para que nos haya planteado las cosas de esta forma.

Un leve gemido sale del débil pecho de Iori. Daisuke lo nota, recuerda lo que le ocurrió cuando estaban perdidos en aquellas ruinas. Estaba apunto de preguntarle si sentía bien, pero desvió su atención cuando Tailmon siguió hablando.

— La profecía dice que si el nuevo poder era liberado, el mal reuniría todas sus fuerzas para atacar a aquellos para quien fue destinado. No lo entiendo con exactitud, pero quizás el utilizo los campos oscuros para invadir al Mundo Digital y así llegar a todos nosotros, antes de que el nuevo poder se nos manifieste por completo — Tailmon se interrumpió a si mismo para bajar la mirada al suelo y continuar hablando de manera temerosa. Todos continuaran en silencio para escucharlo. — Respondiendo a lo que se preguntaba Miyako. Quizá si sea culpa suya el hecho de que hayan aparecido lo campos oscuros, pero no de manera directa…

—… pero entonces. — le interrumpía Miyako. — lo que dice el es verdad, al ya no cumplir ese requisito, ya no somos elegidos.

— Solo esta jugando con ustedes… — se apresuraba a decir Patamon. — para hacerles perder voluntad y ganarles, no se dejen asustar.

Nadie más hablan, todos callan y ponen sus miradas en el suelo. Daisuke piensa en que demonios estarán pensando. Observa las miradas de sus amigos uno a uno, y piensa en cual de todos se atrevería a desistir.

Las miradas de Ken, Takeru y Hikari se veían distintas, quizás ellos aun confiaban en sus ideas, aunque no podía asegurarlo; pero Iori y Miyako parecían ser los mas confundidos ¿Qué podía hacer?

_Cuando el nuevo poder se manifestó en V-mon y en mi, jamás me imagine exactamente que era lo que se había posesionado de mi… no me puse a pensar en que aquella esencia era tan sagrada para los digimons… solo sentía el sufrimiento físico, pero al mismo tiempo alivio por que en mi interior sabia que la victoria estaba asegurada, y que con eso podría defenderlos a todos… y también, cuando Saint-Urielmon salió victorioso… sentía algo mas… como si mi espíritu fuera libre, como si ya no hubiera nada mas me apegara a este mundo… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Quisiera sentirlo otra vez para poder decírselos… ya no me importa en dolor físico…_

Daisuke saco sus digivaice y lo apretó con fuerza…

_No se como rayos funcione… pero permitan que se manifieste una vez mas… solo por un momento… mis amigos necesitan verlo… por favor, yo que estas en mi interior… solo, manifiéstate un poco…_

El D-3 de Daisuke comenzó a brillar. Una débil lágrima se deslizo por el rostro del líder, y en cuanto esta toco el suelo el suelo, una luz comenzó a llenar a Daisuke, y de inmediato, la misma energía que lo quemaba desde dentro.

Todos lo observan sorprendidos. Daisuke hecha sus rodillas al suelo, y con dificultad, levanta la mirada a su digimon.

Parecía estar dormido, pero algo desconocido lo mantenía flotando en el aire. Todos se sorprendieron cuando una trasparente pero brillante imagen broto de el. Era el ángel protector de Daisuke, Saint-Urielmon.

El Arcángel digital irradio un calor reconfortante, al verlo, todo los demás, elegidos y digimons, lograron percibir esa sensación de bondad que el ángel despedía.

Si el poder divino se estaba manifestando otra vez, ¿Por qué V-mon no ha digi-evolucionado? …En su interior, todos sabían la respuesta, necesitaba mas datos para lograrlo, tal y como ocurrió en aquella ocasión, cuando los digi-metal y los digimons de Taichi y Yamato se volvieron energía para fusionarse con el.

— Todos escúchenme… — les hablaba Daisuke con dificultad. — No se exactamente que sea esta fuerza, ni tampoco podría explicarles con exactitud que es lo que siento cuando estoy en estas condiciones. Lo que si les puedo asegurar es que hemos sido elegidos para portar esta fuerza y que se nos ha asignado para vencer esta nueva crisis, así que al demonio con los conceptos que ese monstruo tenga de nosotros. Lo derrotaremos para de esa forma salvar a Mundo Digital.

Todos asienten casi al mismo tiempo. Aliviado al ver eso, Daisuke suspira mientras la esencia que le quemaba iba desvaneciendo poco a poco al mismo tiempo que la imagen del ángel. Una vez que esta desapareció, Daisuke aun en el suelo y con la mirada abajo, deja salir otras débiles palabras.

— Prométanme todos, que no seremos nosotros los que mueran en la zona oscura.

Todos lo observan callados por unos segundos. Hikari y Tailmon son los primeros en accionar. Ambos ser acercan al líder y lo ayudan a ponerse pie. Inmediatamente juntan sus manos y le lanzan una mirada de determinación.

— Lo prometemos.

El siguiente fue V-mon, seguidos por Ken y Wormon. Y de inmediato los otros elegidos. Todos y cado uno cumplir la promesa impuesta por su líder. Una vez todos con las manos juntas, se sonrieron mutuamente. Al final, todos voltean hacia el enorme portón y le lanzan una mirada de determinación.

— Bien… pues entremos entonces. — decía Takeru convencido.

— No, aun no. — les pedía Daisuke con autoridad. Todos voltean a verlo. — Tenemos tiempo, si vamos a enfrentar a ese ángel, necesitaremos estar al 100%, así que descansaremos 6 horas.

Elegidos y digimons se lo quedan observando. Por un momento, a Ken se le detiene el tiempo, mira pensativo a su amigo Daisuke, en verdad ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo de antes, había madurado.

Daisuke frunce el ceño, mientras se rasca la cabeza con un dedo y mira a sus amigos confundido.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo ofensivo?

Todos le sonríen.

— No, por supuesto que no, Daisuke. — le contestaba Miyako.

Y de inmediato todos miran a sus alrededores y comienzan a buscar la manera mas adecuada para descansar. Daisuke los mira seriamente, en su interior percibe lo que pasaba, sin darse cuenta había estado actuando de manera distinta a lo habitual.

Rápidamente saca su D-terminal para informarle a Taichi de su decisión y poco después, se une a sus amigos.

**Parte 2:**

**Misterios  
***********

La cueva los albergaba del frio de la noche, pero su suelo era demasiado duro para dormir, los elegidos y su digimons apenas y lograron acomodarse simulando colchonetas con telas que Centarumon les había obsequiado.

Ken y Wormon son los últimos en acostarse, y cuando ambos estaban apunto de conciliar el sueño, son interrumpidos al ver como Daisuke y V-mon se levantan.

Daisuke mira a sus compañeros, nota que todos parecían estar durmiendo, excepto Ken y su digimon.

Ken se levanta lentamente y se dirige a su amigo.

— ¿Donde vas?

— Alguien tiene que vigilar mientras todos duermen.

— Entonces, déjame ir a mí, tú mereces descansar.

— Déjalo así Ichijouji, esto es más difícil para ustedes que para mí. — decía Daisuke con franqueza.

Ken no piensa en insistir más. El asiente, y lentamente se vuelve a acomodar para dormir.

Daisuke y V-mon salen de la cueva para observar la oscura noche.

*******

Takeru estaba acostado boca arriba, observando el techo de la cueva, le llamaba la atención los extraños caracteres que estaban escritos en las paredes. Ahora que lo recordaba, había visto por todas partes esos mismos símbolos (en su antiguo digivaice, en la tablilla que Vamdemon uso para entrar al mundo real, y en la espada de Omegamon.*1

— Takeru, ¿Aun sigues despierto? — Le llamaba Miyako, despacio.

— Si, la verdad es que con todo lo que esta pasando, es muy difícil dormir.

— Pero Daisuke parece feliz al vernos descansar.

Takeru sonríe.

— Si, por eso mismo quise hacerle caso.

Ambos callan por un momento. Miyako se voltea a ver a Takeru, quien continuaba mirando el techo y sonriendo.

Miyako traga saliva antes de hablar.

— No me gusto ser la que puso en duda nuestra posición como elegidos…

Takeru deja de sonreír.

—… la verdad es que ni yo misma quería creer en mis propias palabras, pero es que…

El chico al fin voltea a ver a su amiga. Con tristeza, observa como los ojos de la chica se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

—… no me gustaría ver a nadie de mis amigos morir… en especial a…

Miyako se interrumpe a si misma para voltear a ver a Ken quien dormía profundamente, luego comienza a llorar en silencio.

Takeru la mira con tristeza, recuerda la personalidad de su amiga Miyako, un poco impulsiva, un poco terca, pero sobre todo muy sensible, de esa clase de personas a la que le cuesta mucho trabajo expresar sus sentimientos. Por eso, Takeru comprende lo difícil fue para ella decir esas palabras. Al mimo tiempo, recuerda la atracción que Miyako sentía por Ken desde hace tiempo.

Suavemente la toma de la mano y lo mira a fijamente a los ojos.

— No seremos nosotros los que muramos haya dentro, fue la promesa que le hicimos a Daisuke… No lo olvides.

***

_**Hikari (narrando):**__ Esa noche, sucedió otra vez… una terrible ansiedad invadía mi sueño,_

_Al despertar, nerviosa y bañada en sudor,… descubrí un agujero de bajo de mi,… era el mar de las tinieblas, nuevamente me estaba llamando… lentamente me comenzaba hundir en las oscuras olas. _

… _me tranquilice, — No permitas que te lleve otra vez… — me dije a mi misma… recordé los buenos momentos en que me sentía muy feliz, con mi hermano, Tailmon, con Miyako, Takeru y todos mis demás amigos,… y poco a poco, ante mis ojos, mar de las tinieblas se desvanecía, dejándome tranquila…_

_Nuevamente me encontraba en las ruinas donde todos dormían, estaba un poco agitada y sudorosa, pensé que cada vez me costaba mas trabajo librarme del mar de las tinieblas…_

— _**Ven…**_

— ¡¿Quién dijo eso?! — _pregunte nerviosa volteando a todos lados sin encontrar de donde venia esa extraña voz_

— _**Ven… si no vienes a mí, yo tendré que ir por ti…**_

_Y en las sombras… vi la figura de Tailmon._

¿Hikari?

Hikari lanza un leve grito cuando se voltea para ver a Tailmon, pálida y asustada, respirando agitadamente…

— ¡¿Desde cuando?! Hikari... ¡¿Desde cuando el mar de las tinieblas te esta llamando otra vez?!... — preguntaba Tailmon…

— Poco después de que ustedes se abandonaran el mundo real.

Tailmon la mira con preocupación.

—…Yo, no tengo más que decirte. _**— **_le decía Hikari con dificultad.

El digimon se acerca a su camarada.

— Nos estamos enfrentando a auténticos seres de la de la oscuridad… era de esperarse que el mar de las tinieblas tuviera algo que ver en todo esto. _**— **_decía mientras se sentaba al lado de su compañera.

Hikari baja la mirada, le causaba escalofrió el hecho de que los ángeles caídos tuvieran algo que ver con el mar de las tinieblas.

— De cualquier forma, no puedo preocupar más a mis amigos. **— **decía Hikari, despacio. **— **por eso, lo mejor será que no les mencionemos nada.

— Pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Hikari calla…

***

Desde que ese resplandor toco la frente de Iori, repentinos momentos de ansiedad de le llegaban a cada momento, inmediatamente una lluvia de imágenes pasaban por su mente, y cuando al fin cesan, la jaqueca residual que debilitaba aun mas al chico.

Era de esperarse que ninguno de sus amigos (ni siquiera Armadimon) lo notaran, pues últimamente, debido a los últimos acontecimientos, cada quien estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. De cualquier forma, aunque intentara explicarles lo que le sucedía, no le seria fácil, pues las imágenes que ve no son del todo claras para el —son como un sueño mal recordado. **— **se las describió de esa forma así mismo en una ocasión.

Pero esa noche que dormía junto a sus amigos en las ruinas proféticas, las imágenes se tornaron mas claras. Esta vez el estaba flotando en el aire, mirando los acontecimientos que en un principio su mente no pudo asimilar. Un sujeto vestido de negro con un oscuro gorro que le tapaba el rostro, estaba frente a un enorme monitor, hablando con alguien a quien era imposible distinguir. La voz de aquel primer sujeto se le hacia conocida, pero la otra voz era nueva para el, esta ultima parecía como la de un niño burlón.

— _Dentro del ejército rebelde, existió un ángel capaz de evadir la omnipotencia del supremo__**. **_—decía la infantil voz. **— **_**"**__el que engaña"_

El contestable permaneció callado. Iori mira detenidamente a aquel encapuchado, y sin darse cuanta, el cayo hipnotizado por su apariencia.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ambos, las voces que conversaban era imposible de distinguir ya que su sonido llegaba distorsionado a los oídos de Iori.

De repente, algo libra a Iori de su trance. Otra voz conocida le hablaba por detrás. Cuando el chico voltea para ver quien le llamaba, ve la débil imagen de Koushiro. Iori lo observo detenidamente, parecía que le intentara decir algo muy importante. Koushiro movía sus labios muy rápido y parecía gritar de la desesperación al ver como Iori no lo escuchaba. Pero en su interior, Iori escuchaba, entendía y asimilaba todo lo que le intentaba decir Koushiro.

Un sonido como trueno se escucho tan fuerte que Iori cerró los ojos y se tapo los oídos;…

Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, ve asustado como una enorme garra destroza la imagen de Koushiro.

— ¡No! —gritaba aterrado.

Su terror aumento cuando se dio cuenta que esa garra también lo había traspasado a el. La mano que le había atravesado las entrañas emanaba pequeños truenos azules que chillaban como pequeños toques eléctricos, además estaba llena de sangre (su sangre). El dolor era suave, pero el miedo recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Lentamente Iori voltea para por quien ha sido asesinado. El rostro del encapuchado al fin se le revelo…

***

— ¡No! ¡No!. —gritaba enloquecido Iori.

Ken rápidamente se acerca a el con preocupación y lo toma de los hombros.

— **¡**Iori, que te sucede!

— **¡**No puede ser el! ¡No puede ser el!

— Tranquilízate…

Iori reacciona, después de lo que había visto, no podía llamar mas la atención.

— Dime… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿De quien estabas hablando? — le preguntaba Ken, despacio.

— No es nada… solo una terrible pesadilla.

Iori no puedo evitar desviar su mirada de los ojos de Ken. Era obvio para ambos que estaba mintiendo.

Ken lo mira con preocupación.

— Esta bien Iori, no tienes que decirme nada si no quieres.

Iori mira sorprendido a su amigo…

— Ken…

— Aun tenemos una hora más. Descansa, Iori.

Ken se levanta y voltea a ver a los digimons, quienes se encontraban en un profundo sueño, algunos de ellos roncaban. Hikari y Miyako también parecía estar muy dormidas. Era raro, que ninguno de ellos, fueran despertados por el grito de Iori. Takeru no se encontraba, al parecer ya se había levantado.

Iori lentamente se recuesta, mientras ve como Ken sale de la cueva. Una vez que ve a su amigo lejos, Iori no puede evitar llorar.

***

— ¿Por qué no quisiste ir a dormir? — Le preguntaba enfadado Takeru a Daisuke. — Si querías que alguien vigilara, nos lo hubieras pedido.

Daisuke calla.

— No hace mucho manifestaste el último poder, y la vez que lo hiciste para acabar con Abaddonmon terminaste inconsciente en el hospital.

— Ya, ya… — decía lanzándole una sonrisa. — te pareces a mi mamá, además… de todos yo era el que menos necesitaba descansar, ¿verdad, Ichijouji?

Ken sale lentamente de la cueva.

— Bueno, es que tú habías dicho que todos debíamos estar al 100% para la batalla. — le respondía Ken.

— Ya,…no se enojen por eso, mejor acérquense, hay algo que quiero comentarles.

Ken y Takeru se miran entre ambos, luego se acercan a Daisuke.

— Hace un rato, cuando andábamos discutiendo, pude notar que tanto Hikari como ustedes dos no parecían haber dudado ante el mensaje del segundo ángel caído. Pero Iori y Miyako parecen estar muy preocupados.

— Si, eso es cierto. — le afirmaba Takeru.

Ambos chicos recuerdan las últimas situaciones que habían tenido con ellos, respectivamente.

— En el momento de la batalla, es importante que nos cuidemos los unos a los otros, pero sobre todo, hay que cuidar más a ellos dos. — Daisuke mira fijamente a sus dos amigos. — Cuento con ustedes dos, ¿verdad?

Takeru y Ken asienten con determinación al mismo tiempo.

**Parte 3:  
La caída de los elegidos  
************************

**2 de Agosto del 2004, horas para que el digimon sea destruido: 9**

_Había llegado el momento… todos nos reunimos en la puerta del mundo de las tinieblas, íbamos muy serios, y mirábamos la puerta de roca color azul llenos miedo, pero con la esperanza de que todo iba a salir bien, nos dispusimos a entrar…_

— Adelante Daisuke… — decía Takeru que cargaba la antena en sus brazos…

Si… lo haré…

Daisuke se acerca a la puerta y se pone frente a ella, quedándose mirándola por un corto tiempo, después se voltea para dirigirse a sus compañeros…

— Amigos… — decía mientras extendía su brazo al frente de ellos —…No olviden nuestro promesa… todos saldremos vivos de esta.

— No lo olvidaremos… — decía Takeru mientras ponía su mano en la de Daisuke mientras todos se acercaba para hacer lo mismo…

Daisuke miro una vez mas a Miyako y a Iori, ambos hacían notar mucha mas preocupación que el resto del grupo. Daisuke le lanza una mirada a Takeru y a Ken, y ambos vuelven a afirmar con la cabeza.

No importa que peligro enfrentemos…

—…Pase lo que pase, todos debemos de salir vivos de aquel mundo. — continuaba Ken.

— No morirán... — decía V-mon mientras se acercaba junto a los otros digimons. —…de eso nos encargaremos nosotros.

Una vez reafirmada la promesa, Daisuke saca de su bolsillo la reliquia en forma de medalla, respirando muy hondo, se acerca para colocarla, Daisuke coloco la reliquia en el orificio del centro, y dándole un leve golpe la penetra por completo. Un fuerte zumbido se escucho, como si se estuvieran quitando unos fuertes y pesados candados, salió un extraño humo de la puerta, esta se empieza abrir lentamente, dentro de ella, había una capa negra que cubría toda la entrada, y en el centro, un pequeño remolino plateado que giraba rápidamente hacia la derecha y que permanecía plasmado en la capa…

— Bien… pues andando… — decía Daisuke mientras veía la capa oscura con indiferencia y se acercaba…

— Tengan mucho cuidado, niños elegidos — decía Centarumon que los había estado vigilando…

— Lo tendremos…

Armándose de valor, todos corren hacia la puerta y entran…

***

— ¿qué….Qué demonios es esto? — se preguntaba Takeru, confundido

— Siento la misma sensación que cuando fui al mar de las tinieblas… ¿Tu también lo sientes, Miyako? — preguntaba Hikari.

Si… también lo siento…

Se encontraban un extraño abismo, parecía el espacio interestelar donde claramente se veían las miles de extrañas estrellas quemándose, mas adelante, en las altura se alcanzaba a ver una luz luminosa que tomaba la forma de un enorme árbol… los niños y sus digimons miraban al suelo, y no había mas que el espacio interestelar, parresia como si un piso invisible los estuviera sosteniendo, miraban al frente suyo, y reconocían 6 puertas de roca… atrás de ellos, se encontraba la puerta por donde entraron…

— ¿Creen que debamos de tomar una de esas puertas?

— No — decía Daisuke dirigiéndose a todos — ¿Recuerdan lo que nos dijo Taichi?, lo que debemos de hacer ahora es activar inmediatamente el satélite…Adelante Takeru.

— Si… — decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta para poner la antena cuidadosamente.

Rápidamente aprieta el botón rojo de al lado…

Un leve temblor saboteo todo el lugar en cuanto Takeru activo la antena… — ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! — gritaba Miyako, al ver como el universo en donde estaba se colapsaba entre si, una luz cegadora comenzó a invadir todo el lugar, los niños y sus digimons, se taparon los ojos…

Cuando al fin pudieron abrirlos, ya no estaban en aquel espacio interestelar, la puerta y la antena habían desaparecido y se encontraban en una extraña construcción de roca alumbrado por antorchas de fuego color azul…

***

Tras encontrarse en medio de los muros de roca, los niños permanecieron inmóviles, mientras los digimons observaban cada rincón para verificar que no haya ningún peligro…

— ¿Qué lugar es este? — preguntaba Hikari, pero antes de que alguien le pudiera contestar, un sonido de la D-Terminal de Daisuke anunciaba un nuevo mensaje...

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntaba Daisuke, era el mensaje mas raro que había recibido, la pantalla de la D-Terminal corrían delgadas líneas verdes, atrás de estas, extraños dibujos, y en uno de ellos un punto que parpadeaba al mismo tiempo que un sonido característico…

— Parece un radar…, nos lo debió de haber enviado Taichi, nos indica el lugar a donde debemos de ir — decía Ken al verlo detenidamente

— Si, tienes razón Ichijouji… — decía Daisuke, al fin le había tomado forma a los dibujos… — Bien, todo indica que antes de llegar con el tercer ángel hay tres habitaciones que debemos cruzar… así que andando…

Y así, todos comenzaron a caminar por entre los gigantescos muros.

_***********************************************************************_

_**Hikari (narrando): **__… Algo nos estaba observando, algo nos estaba siguiendo, creí haber visto una sombra atrás de nosotros, asustada, me quede observando mientras Daisuke y los chicos seguían el caminando…_

_******************************************************************_

— ¡Hikari, no te separes de nosotros! — gritaba Daisuke mientras todos se detenían para esperarla…

Sin decir nada, Hikari se acerca hacia ellos, y nuevamente caminan por la cueva…

*******************************************************************

_El mismo sujeto encapuchado, que Iori había visto en su sueño, golpea el enorme monitor con enojo. En este se vía las imagen de los elegidos explorando las ruinas que los llevarían al núcleo de la zona Kernell._

— _Malditos, ¿Qué demonios le han hecho a la zona oscura?_

"_Pensaba hacerlos sufrir antes del gran final, pero ahora no tengo otra opción mas que matarlos, antes de que lleguen ante mi…_

*******************************************************************

— ¿Qué es eso?... ¿Lo escuchan? — Decía V-mon…

— Suena como, una cascada… — decía Hawkmon mientras cerraba los ojos…

— ¿Una cascada? — Preguntaba Daisuke,

Elegidos y digimons cierran los ojos para agudizar el oído

— Tienes razón, suena como una cascada…

Todos apresuran el paso. En menos de un minuto llegan a una enorme habitación de roca con tallados de símbolos digitales, enormes antorchas azules lo alumbraban, en el fondo se veía la salida de dicha enorme habitación, pero lo que llama la atención es que a ambos lados de la salida, se encontraban dos enormes cascadas que salían rápidamente hasta unos enormes yacimientos de agua.

Un poco dudosos, los elegidos y sus digimons comenzaron a caminar por un grueso camino de roca que se dirigía hacia la salida, era lo suficiente ancho como para evitar que alguien se cayera a los yacimientos…

Iban a la mitad del camino cuando de pronto… — Hay algo que no me gusta de esto — decía Hikari después detenerse… —…Tengo un mal presentimiento…

Hikari cambio la expresión de su rostro cuando comenzó ha escucharse como si miles de edificios se estuvieran cayendo…

De repente, un terrible temblor comenzó a sacudir todo el lugar, la habitación hecha de roca se estaba derrumbando, las rocas que lo conformaban se caían del techo...

— ¡Hikari, tengan cuidado! — gritaba Tailmon a su camarada, los digimons protegían a los chicos de las rocas que comenzaron a caer, mientras estos se echaban al suelo en lo que el terremoto disminuía…

Las cosas empeoraron, cuando el camino se comenzaba derrumbar…

— ¡¡¡Corran!!! — gritaba Daisuke.

Todos se echaron a correr hacia la salida. Habiendo terminado el camino, que quedo completamente destruido, a excepción de unos cuantos metros, llegan hacia el último pasillo que cubría todo lo ancho de la habitación, a pocos metros se encontraba la salida, con el temblor aun asechándoles, todos se echan a correr para por fin salir de ahí…

Cuando al fin salieron, hacia otra cueva que se perdía en la oscuridad, se dan cuenta que les hace falta alguien… — ¿Dónde esta Iori? — preguntaba Takeru desconcertado…

Una risa malvada se escucho como eco, rebotando por las gruesas hechas de roca. Todos voltean, Iori estaba justo enfrente de un hombre de negras vestimentas, su rostro estaba cubierto por un enorme gorro, y de su cuerpo parecían salir pequeñas chipas que chillaban como toques eléctricos.

En el suelo se encontraba Armadimon, aplastado contra el piso por los pies de aquel sujeto.

— ¡Iori, alélate de el!

Pero el niño estaba paralizado por el rostro de aquel hombre, pues era el mismo que había visto en sus visiones.

— En verdad… tú eres…

El sujeto toma a Iori del cuello y lo levanta mientras se disponía a asfixiarlo. Un nuevo temblor sacudió a la enorme habitación. Con su mano libre, el encapuchado lanza un resplandor purpura al techo. Decenas de rocas azotan contra el suelo para obstruirles el paso a los elegidos y a sus digimons.

— ¡Maldición! — gritaba Daisuke, desesperado. Inmediatamente este comenzó a retirar las rocas junto con V-mon, pronto todos los demás niños y sus digimons le comenzaron a ayudar

*******************

Ahora Iori se encontraba solo con aquel sujeto.

El niño comenzó a perder el conocimiento poco a poco, pero justo cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo…

— ¡_Spiking Strike!_

El aguijón de Stingmon ataco al encapuchado, quien de inmediato soltó a Iori y lo dejo caer al suelo. Ken corre a socorrer al niño.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Iori?

Iori no le responde al chico, pues estaba mirando con preocupación la mancha de sangre que Ken tenía en su brazo.

— En el último momento, logre saltar antes de que las rocas me obstruyeren el paso, pero una de ellas alcanzo a golpearme el brazo.

— Es mi culpa. — le decía el niño, apenado. — Lo siento.

El encapuchado quedo volando en el aire, fácilmente logro esquivar el segundo ataque de Stingmon. Inmediatamente, alzo su brazo, y dejo salir un resplandor purpura que callo hacia el yacimiento de agua, y luego, desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

De las profundidades, emerge un enorme **MarinDevimon**, sus enormes tentáculos, su enorme boca, sus ojos rojos y su cabeza puntiaguda hicieron pegar a Iori un grito.

— ¡Pronto Iori, Digi-evolución! — gritaba Armadimon, pero antes de que Iori sacara su D-3, el monstruo le dio un fuerte azote a Armadimon con sus tentáculos mandándolo a volar…

Iori, retrocede lentamente, antes de que MarinDevimon lo golpeara, Ken salta sobre el y juntos esquivan el golpe. Furioso, MarinDevimon levanta sus tentáculos y destruye lo que quedaba del camino, echando a Iori y a Ken al yacimiento de agua, que ahora parecía un lago enorme y profundo.

**Stingmon **inmediatamente se dispuso a atacar a MarinDevimon, quien estaba apunto de ir tras ambos niños…

— Iori… — le llamaba con dificultad Ken, quien noto que su amigo estaba desmayado.

Ken tenia un poco de sangre en la frente, se había dado un mal golpe en la cabeza, y además, su brazo izquierdo le dolía mucho.

Haciendo gran esfuerzo, nada hasta donde esta su amigo, y a pesar del dolor que sentía en el brazo, logra sujetarlo para después nadar con todas sus fuerzas hacia la orilla.

MarinDevimon al ver que Ken estaba salvando a Iori, golpea a Stingmon y se dirige hacia ellos, no paso menos de 5 segundos cuando Stingmon lo sujetaba por detrás y lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas.

— _¡__Spiking Strike!_** — **gritaba al enterrar su aguijón en MarinDevimon, pero esto no le hace el menor daño.

De la boca de la enorme bestia, sale un resplandor verde que hiere gravemente a Stingmon. Tal fue la fuerza del ataque, que cuando su cuerpo azoto contra la pared de roca, había quedado plasmado en el.

Ken mira hacia atrás solo para darse cuenta que MarinDevimon estaba tras el de nuevo, mira hacia el frente y nota como sus amigos están apunto de derribar las rocas, con mucha esperanza, continua nadando hacia la orilla…

Stingmon nota como del muro en que estaba atrapado salía agua. Con todas sus fuerzas sale del muro, y lo golpea retirándose inmediatamente. Un chorro de agua a gran potencia se dirige hacia MarinDevimon, una roca que iba junto con este chorro lo golpea en el rostro, mandándolo a volar hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

Inmediatamente, Stingmon se acerca a al monstruo para aplicarle nuevamente su técnica especial — ¡_Spiking Strike_! —… esta vez lo golpeo directamente a su frente.

Retorciéndose, y gritando de dolor, el monstruo se comienza a hundir en el agua sacando una especie de gas blanco…

Muy débil, y gravemente herido, Stingmon se dispone ayudar a su camarada…

Justo cuando Ken esta apunto de llegar a la orilla, siente como si algo le jalara el pie, hundiéndose por un rato, hace un esfuerzo sobre humano para acercarse a la orilla.

Pero aquella cosa lo estaba jalando con más fuerza.

Uno de los tentáculos de MarinDevimon sale repentinamente del lago, y se azota contra la espalda de Ken quien lanza un grito de dolor. El demonio no se iba a morir solo.

— ¡Ken! — gritaba Stingmon que apenas y podía volar.

Stingmon intentaba se acercaba lo mas rápido que podía para socorrer a su amigo, pero ya era demasiado tarde…

Ken, levanta a Iori con todas sus fuerzas, y lo deja en la orilla, esperando que los demás le salvaran la vida al pequeño,…

— Estarás bien… Iori,… tú estarás bien_ — _le decía la voz débil de Ken. Con su última fuerza, avienta su D-3 hacia la orilla, y se deja llevar por el tentáculo de MarinDevimon

— ¡¡¡Ken!!! — gritaba Stingmon…

En esos momentos, Daisuke y los demás derriban las rocas, y la imagen que vieron, fue la de Stingmon acercándose para salvarle la vida a su camarada, pero de pronto, este también muere, sus datos se desintegraron justo cuando su camarada dejo de respirar, la mano de Ken se hundía en el profundo lago…

*******************************************************************

— _**Ha caído el primero… **_

*******************************************************************

— ¡¡Ken!! — gritaba Miyako, corriendo con todas su fuerzas, hacia el enorme lago.

La chica estaba apunto de saltar hacia este, pero es detenida por Daisuke… las rocas seguían cayéndose del techo, parecía como si el lugar estuviera apunto de derrumbarse… — ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!

— Es peligroso que vallas, correrías un gran riesgo… — decía Hawkmon mientras todos los demás miraban a Miyako con tristeza…

— Pero… Ken…

De pronto, Miyako, deja de hablar, había visto algo tirado en el suelo, era el digivaice de Ken, se acerca rápidamente para tomarlo, en su pantalla, parecía como si se estuviera viendo la estática de la televisión, con su sonido característico…

— No puede ser, Ken esta… ¡Ken esta muerto!

— ¿Entonces Stingmon también esta…? — decía Hawkmon, con miedo de terminar de hablar.

Llenos de tristeza, los niños comienzan a llorar, confundidos y sin saber que hacer, son presionados por sus digimons para abandonar el lugar antes de que se derrumbe…

— ¡Miren, es Iori! — decía Takeru con la cara llena de lagrimas…

Todos con excepción de Miyako, que permanecía llorando en silencio echada en el suelo, se acercaron a ver a Iori, estaba pálido y empapado.

El lugar seguía derrumbándose poco a poco.

— Armadimon también esta aquí — decía Tailmon al encontrar a Armadimon inconsciente a unos metros de Iori, inmediatamente lo levanta, lo carga echándoselo en su espalda y se acerca a los demás…

— No esta respirando, si no hacemos algo el también podría morir.

Al oír eso, Miyako abre sus ojos bruscamente, se levanta, se seca sus lágrimas y se dirige con sus amigos…

— Aun lado, creo saber que hacer… — decía. Todos vieron como se sentó en cuclillas, puso sus manos extendidas en el pecho de Iori, y presionando fuertemente logra hacer que el niño reaccionara. Este escupe toda el agua que tenia, comenzó a toser por varios segundos…

— Ken… ¿Dónde esta Ken? — decía débilmente Iori, quien inmediatamente después, se queda dormido, Takeru lo carga echándoselo en la espalda…

— No tenemos mucho tiempo…

— De prisa, salgamos de aquí, antes de que este lugar se derrumbe…

Muy tristes y aun con lagrimas en los ojos, los niños son obligados por sus digimons a salir de aquel lugar, Mientras corre, Daisuke voltea por unos segundos a ver por ultima vez ese lago… _— adiós Ken — _decía en su mente…

Takeru mira con tristeza a Miyako, quien en sus ojos no podía evitar mostrar la terrible tristeza por la muerte de su amado.

***

En cuanto entraron, a la nueva cueva, una inmensa oscuridad invadió su entrada, pareciera como si la habitación en donde habían estado se hubiera sido consumida por la oscuridad. Sintiéndose peor que nunca, con el escalofrió de siempre, los elegidos caminan lentamente por la cueva alumbrada, mientras los digimons miraban a todas partes y vigilaban cada paso de su camarada…

Se encontraban en un abismo, solo se podía distinguir el enorme camino que parecía interminable, y arriba de ellos, una inmensa oscuridad…

— Alguien mas esta aquí — decía Tailmon mientras seguía caminando —… tengan mucho cuidado, por ningún motivo se separen…

Caminaron durante poco menos de 5 minutos, cuando de pronto, Tailmon, extiende su brazo para indicar que se detuvieran. Inmediatamente después, una risa malévola se escucha por toda la zona…

— Esa risa, creo haberla escucharla antes… — decía Takeru temeroso…

— ¡¿Quién eres?! — gritaba Daisuke, mirando a todos lados, la risa, se escucho una vez mas, todos permanecieron en silencio por algunos segundos…

De pronto, un agujero negro apareció debajo de Miyako, esta cae en el…

— ¡Miyako! — gritaba Takeru, quien inmediatamente soltó a Iori, y se agacho para agarrar a su amiga antes de que se cayera…

Todos fueron inmediatamente a su auxilio… Takeru miro fijamente el agujero. Hipnotizado por tanta oscuridad, reacciono cuando se encontró frente a frente con su peor adversario,

— Tu…

Allí estaba, **Devimon **salió lentamente de aquel agujero…

Los recuerdos llegan rápidamente como truenos en la mente de Takeru. Una vieja cicatriz fue nuevamente abierta el más profundo de su corazón. La muerte de su compañero digimon había sido un trauma difícil de superar.

El digimon demonio se acerca amenazante a Takeru, quien le lanzaba una mirada de desafío.

Devimon sonrió al ver la mirada desafiante de Takeru.

— Niño elegido, vas a pagar por lo que tú y Angemon me hicieron…

Haciendo un movimiento brusco, hecha una ráfaga de energía oscura, contra Daisuke, Hikari, Iori y sus digimons, quien son lanzados a varios metros…

Haciendo un corte en el aire, Devimon hiere las manos de Takeru, y por un segundo suelta a Miyako, quien pego un grito… inmediatamente, Takeru vuelve a sostenerla…

**Hawkmon Shinka... Aquilamon **

El ave digimon vuela por el inmenso aire, y se dispone a atacar a Devimon quien no se había apartado de Takeru y Miyako.

— ¡¡_Grand Horn_!! — gritaba Aquilamon al atacar a Devimon con su cuerno.

Devimon esquiva el ataque, y le aplica un poderoso golpe a Aquilamon, dejándolo caer en el suelo… Takeru miraba fijamente a Devimon, con las manos sangrando,

— Pareces estar muy aferrado a que esa niña no muera. — le decía el digimon demonio, mientras se acercaba su rostro hacia el le mostraba su diabólica sonrisa. Takeru lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo con desprecio.

Repentinamente, Devimon entierra suavemente la punta de sus garras en el brazo de Takeru. El chico lanza un grito de dolor, mientras Miyako sufría al ver a Takeru en esas condiciones. El malvado Digimon parecía estar disfrutando de los gritos de Takeru.

— Vamos, ¿por que no la sueltas? El dolor debe ser insoportable.

Patamon aparece al rescate. El digivaice comienza a brillar…

**Patamon Shinka... Angemon **

Angemon se acerca de inmediato a Devimon y se prepara para defender a su camarada.

— Devimon, quítale las manos de enzima… — el báculo de Angemon se esfuma en sus manos, y se concentra una energía en su puño — ¡¡_Punch of faith_!!

Devimon se acerca rápidamente a Angemon, esquivando su resplandor…

— Tú verás como tu camarada sufre sin que puedas hacer nada, y después de eso los matare a ambos.

Furioso, Angemon reaparece su báculo, y comienza a golpear a Devimon con este, quien paraba los golpes con sus enormes brazos.

Devimon lanza una ráfaga de energía oscura a Angemon, quien es azotado en la pared… — ¡Tonto, ya no soy el mismo de antes! — decía Devimon mientras se quedaba flotando en el aire con los brazos cruzados…

— ¿Quién es el? — decía Daisuke con dificultad mientras se levantaba junto con Hikari y los digimons.

Iori, aun permanecía inconsciente junto con Armadimon…

— Es Devimon, el primer enemigo, Angemon lo derroto hace cinco años…

— ¡Takeru! — gritaba Daisuke, al ver como Takeru batallaba para subir a Miyako que estaba muy asustada…

— No te preocupes, ahora mismo vamos a ayudarte. — le avisaba el digimon de Daisuke.

V-mon y Tailmon se adelantaron y se prepararon para digi-evolucionar, pero de pronto, de la nada aparece el mismo extraño hombre de vestimenta negra, que tenia el rostro cubierto por una capucha. Este les lanza un rayo púrpura a los dos digimons, que quedan inconscientes al lado de sus camaradas…

— ¡Otra vez tú!

Hikari recordaba ver ese rayo púrpura antes…

— El fue… el fue quien lanzo ese rayo a las rocas para que no llegáramos a tiempo con Ken…

Aquel hombre, levanta su brazo, y echando una gran cantidad de energía oscura a Devimon, se retira, desapareciendo de la nada…

— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Devimon lanza un fuerte grito, un resplandor maligno lo rodeo, ya no era Devimon, había crecido de tamaño, sus cuernos se volvieron mas chicos, le salió pelo en su cabeza, su cuerpo era completamente negro con músculos bien definidos, sus alas se volvieron mas grandes, y su rostro estaba protegido por una mascara donde salían sus dos ojos rojos… su nombre **Neo-Devimon**

— ¡Ha digi-evolucionado! — gritaba Hikari.

Neo-Devimon, inmediatamente lanza con su mano una bola de energía roja hacia Daisuke y Hikari, quienes apenas y logran esquivarla.

El digimon maligno permanece justo frente a Angemon, y desde ahí, lanza un resplandor oscuro hacia Takeru. El mismo con el cual ataco a los elegidos hace 5 años, cuando Devimon había reunido fuerzas para crecer de tamaño.

La sombra en la que estaba siendo bañado Takeru lo llena de dolor. De repente hecha un grito cuando su mano comenzó a entumecerse, sin energías para seguir sosteniendo a su amiga… Miyako veía como Takeru sufría por no querer soltarla…

— Te propongo algo. — le decía a Takeru el digimon demonio. — Déjala caer y te dejare vivir.

— Maldito, como te atreves a decirme eso.

— Entonces morirán los dos.

— ¡Takeru! — gritaba Daisuke quien ya se había incorporado

— ¡No, Vengan! — Gritaba Takeru furioso… — Neo-Devimon podría atacarlos… — el emblema de Takeru brilla nuevamente… — ¡¡Vallan a la siguiente habitación!!... ¡No le queda mucho tiempo al Mundo Digital!

— No podemos irnos sin ti. — le decía Hikari.

— ¡Vallan!.. Yo me salvare a Miyako y acabare Neo-Devimon…

El emblema de Takeru brillo con todas su esplendor…

**Angemon, Shinka.... HolyAngemon **

Neo-Devimon deja salir una terrible carcajada e inmediatamente comienza a golpear a HolyAngemon brutalmente. El ángel sagrado no puede hacer nada para defenderse…

— ¡Lo ves, ahora soy mucho mas fuerte que tu, he alcanzado los limites de la misma oscuridad! — decía mientras lo seguía golpeando…

Takeru miraba a Miyako. Su mirada triste llena de angustia a la chica, una mirada que le decía "no quiero que mueras"

Miyako le sonríe.

— Ya no puedes mas… suéltame.

La expresión de Takeru cambia por completo.

— Si no lo haces, terminaran por matarnos a los dos. No quisiera ver como un amigo mas muere.

— ¡Miyako tonta!

La chica deja de sonreír.

— Prefieres morir a seguir luchando, Ken se hubiera decepcionado de ti.

Los ojos de Miyako comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas.

Takeru reúne todas sus fuerzas, y rápidamente le ofrece a su amiga su brazo sano. Miyako se esfuerza para alcanzarlo, una vez que lo hizo, comenzó a subir lentamente.

_**Hikari (narrando): …**__el despiadado Neo-Devimon hizo lo que ningún otro digimons había hecho hasta esos momentos…._

_Agarrando del cuello a Holy Angemon, y preparándose para darle el golpe final, Neo-Devimon se fija nuevamente en Takeru y Miyako. El niño esta apunto de salvarle la vida a su amiga._

_Despiadadamente levanta su mano, y lanza un poderoso rayo rojo hacia donde estaba el y Miyako_

… _Al oír ese fuerte estruendo, Daisuke y yo nos detenemos, y miramos hacia atrás…_

_Miyako se suelta de Takeru y cae al agujero inminentemente, Daisuke y yo nos impresionamos cuando Aquilamon muere desintegrando sus datos. Takeru es lanzado varios metros hacia arriba…_

… _yo vi su rostro, estaba llorando, lagrimas, muchas lágrimas se tornaban en su cara…_

_En esos momentos, Iori despierta, y ve junto con nosotros, como Takeru caía poco a poco…_

— ¡¡¡No, Takeru!!! — gritaba furioso Holy-Angemon, enfurecido mas al ver la sonrisa malévola de Neo-Devimon. En un intento desesperado por salvarlo, Holy-Angemon saca su espada, esta comienza a brillar como el sol…

— ¡¡Excalibur!! — Gritaba, mientras atacaba directamente a Neo-Devimon quien lo soltó, dándole una patada, de inmediato, se prepara para hacer su técnica especial…

— ¡¡La puerta del destinito!! — abre la puerta circular, y empuja a Neo-Devimon a esta, derrotándolo así una vez mas…

_El cuerpo sin vida de Takeru cae al suelo._

_Los datos Holy-Angemon comenzaron a desintegrar poco a poco. Varias plumas de ángel caían alrededor de su camarada. _

_Y así, Takeru, Miyako y sus digimons, abandonaron este mundo. _

***

— Takeru y Miyako están…

Impactados se quedan unos segundos viendo el rostro sin vida de su amigo Takeru, el estaba volteando hacia donde estaban.

Bruscamente, Iori y Hikari corren hacia el Takeru.

— ¡Deténganse! — Decía Daisuke mientras se interponía en su camino con los brazos extendidos de ambos lados…

— No vayan,… no… no servirá de nada… — decía Daisuke mientras bajaba la cabeza y dejaba salir una lagrimas sin que ellos lo notaran… — es mejor no verlo… tomemos a nuestros digimons y vamos a la ultima habitación…

—… Se acabo, ya no lo soporto más — decía Hikari interrumpiendo a Takeru, de inmediato se dio la media vuelta, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y comenzó a caminar… Daisuke y Iori se sorprendieron cuando paso junto a Tailmon como si nada…

Daisuke, tomo a V-mon y a Tailmon, mientras Iori se echaba en su espalda a Armadimon, y de inmediato se fueron tras Hikari…

— ¡Hikari… espera, no debemos de separarnos! — gritaba Daisuke, mientras se seguían a Hikari hasta una nueva habitación, en la cual había un enorme grueso y plano puente de roca rojo, no tenia barandal, solo era un enorme camino que conducía hasta una extraña puerta color azul, debajo de este, se encontraba un inmenso abismo oscuro…

— ¡No debimos haber entrado aquí! — decía Hikari mientras se detenía y hablaba de espaldas…

Daisuke e Iori dejan a los digimons en el suelo.

— No teníamos otra opción… si no entrábamos, el Mundo Digital podría…

— ¡Al diablo con el Mundo Digital! — Gritaba, Daisuke y Iori se quedaron sin aliento al escuchar eso… —… las amenazas del segundo ángel caído se están cumpliendo. Ya no somos elegidos, solo seguimos para cumplir nuestro destino y morir para darle otra oportunidad este mundo.

Ambos chicos bajan la mirada.

— ¿Ven lo que ocurrió?... Ken, Takeru y Miyako murieron a causa de esos monstruos…

— Lo siento… — decía Iori con tristeza, sus ojos comenzaron a sacar lagrimas… —… por mi culpa Ken murió, cuando MarinDevimon apareció, el y Stingmon se lanzaron a mi rescate…

— ¡¡¡BASTA YA LOS DOS!!! ¿Cómo se atreven a decir tales cosas? Takeru, Miyako, y Ken dieron su vida para que nosotros continuáramos hasta el final… ¿No, Takeru nos dijo que nos adelantaremos?... Iori, Ken dio su vida por ti, ¿No crees que debamos cumplir con nuestra misión, para que su muerte no sea en vano?

— Yo, no se si pueda… — decía Hikari mientras Daisuke la miraba con tristeza…

En esos momentos, un agujero color rojo apareció por debajo de Hikari… — ¡Hikari!, ¡Cuidado! — gritaba Daisuke, de inmediato, le da un empujón, y mientras esta caía al suelo, unas enormes ramas cafés, muy gruesas, salieron de este agujero. Estas comenzaron a enredarse en Daisuke, quien intentaba liberarse inútilmente. Las ramas comenzaron a crecer varios metros hacia arriba y se llevaban consigo a Daisuke…

— ¡¡Daisuke!! — gritaba Iori, mientras veía a su amigo subir varios metros. Hikari y Iori se sorprendieron, cuando las ramas comenzaron a enredar todo su cuerpo, y lo comenzaron a apretar con gran brutalidad, mientras Daisuke gritaba de dolor…

Una enorme onda oscura apareció de la nada, se expandió por casi toda la habitación, y derribo a Hikari y a Iori, dejándolos lejos de Daisuke… Nuevamente apareció, aquel hombre con vestimenta negra que se cubría su rostro con una capucha _— Tu serás el próximo en morir… — _decía una aterradora y aguda voz… levantando su mano, apunto a Daisuke con su dedo, por el cual, una energía púrpura se estaba formando…

Antes de que pudiera lanzarlo, Hikari se arma de valor, y acercándose a el le aplica una patada con todas sus fuerzas… — _¡¡Ah!! … chiquilla idiota… _— en esos momentos, otra voz se escucha…

— ¡¡_Cat's Kick_!! — gritaba Tailmon quien pateo a el extraño hombre por detrás…

Armadimon y V-mon también despiertan, y aplican al sujeto sus técnicas especiales…

— ¡_V-punch_!

— ¡_Diamond Shell_!

En esos momentos, Iori, armándose de valor, le llega por detrás y lo empuja hacia el inmenso y enorme abismo…

Daisuke, seguía gritando de dolor. Todos ven como del fondo del agujero rojo, sale una rama negra, era puntiaguda como una daga, esta de inmediato se puso en posición para atacar a Daisuke, y antes de que diera el golpe final.

— ¡¡¡NO!!

El emblema de Hikari comienza a brillar, los D-3 de Daisuke y Iori reaccionaron con este… toda la habitación se lleno de luz

La luz invade el cuerpo de todos los elegidos, cuando abrieron sus ojos, aun con la luminosa luz blanca, allí estaban… eran Wormon, Hawkmon y Patamon, flotando en el aire, atrás de ellos se veían la figura de sus respectivos camaradas… Hawkmon se metió en el cuerpo de de Tailmon, Wormon en el de V-mon, y Patamon en el de Armadimon…. La luz creadora de la digi-evolución surgió nuevamente…

**Slyphymon, Imperialdramon Figther Mode, Shakoumon,** todos ellos aparecieron de la nada.

La luz desapareció, Slyphymon y Shakoumon atacaron las raíces desde abajo mientras Imperialdramon subía a liberar a su camarada…

— ¡¡_Static Force_!!

— ¡¡_Justice Beam_!!

Los dos ataques de los digimons acabaron con las raíces cortándolas por completo…

Imperialdramon, destruye aquella rama negra y libera a Daisuke. Las ramas le había rasgado por todas partes, y su hombro derecho estaba sangrando, Imperialdramon baja lentamente, y lo deja en el suelo junto a los otros elegidos…

— Lo ven…— decía con un gran dolor en el hombro, pero con una sonrisa su rostro —esta es la prueba, ellos no nos han abandonado…

Hikari, mira a Daisuke por un momento, mientras su rostro se comienza a llenar de lagrimas… — ¡Daisuke! — decía Hikari, mientras se echaba a llorar a los brazos de Daisuke…

_Me sentí, avergonzada de mi misma, por un momento, había dudado de la misión que teníamos como elegidos, de no ser por Daisuke, quien siempre se mantenía optimista hasta en las peores circunstancias, abría hecho una estupidez… Mientras lloraba en sus brazos, desaguaba toda la tristeza que sentía al ver morir a mis amigos…_

— Ya, esta bien Hikari, ya paso… — decía Daisuke al intentar consolar a su amiga… pronto deja salir un leve gemido de dolor… Hikari le había lastimado un poco su hombro…

Hikari se quita uno de sus guantes y lo rompe con sus dientes, le pide a Daisuke que se quite su chaqueta, alzándole su manga hasta descubrir el hombro, amarra con la tela de su guante para evitar que sangrara…

— Gracias Hikari… — decía Daisuke, un poco apenado…

**Los chicos, parecían como si hubieran superado la muerte de sus amigos, ahora se disponían a acabar con el segundo ángel caído.**

— Amigos, vamos a acabar con ese tercer ángel… — decía Iori con firmeza…

— Si, vamos…

Imperialdramon se adelanto hasta la enorme puerta azul y dándole una gran cantidad de golpes comenzó a derribarla, mientras Slyphymon y Shakoumon escoltaban a los niños hacia la puerta…

Imperialdramon logra derribar la puerta, adentro de estaba había unas escaleras que subían hacia otra habitación — Vamos, Daisuke — decía Imperialdramon, de inmediato Daisuke asintió con la cabeza…

…

***

En cuanto entraron, la puerta la de donde habían subido las escaleras se desvaneció y se convirtió en un muro solidó…

— Esto es…

*******

**Notas de autor:**

El próximo capitulo, "El segundo ángel caído" al fin revelada su identidad. Además, Koushiro enfrenta al terrible tamer, Zenaku


	8. El segundo ángel caído

**Saludos. Disculpen la tardanza. Agradezco mucho los comentarios de Painalli Tlahuilli y Umi-lizs. Realmente me animaron mucho a continuar.**

**Con estos dos capítulos termino la saga del segundo ángel caído. Intente explicar lo mas que pude los sentimientos de este personaje, espero haberlo hecho bien. Si bien aun quedan dudas que serán resueltas en el sub-capitulo llamado "Revelaciones"**

**Espero comentarios, y sí tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en decírmela, pues así podre complementar los siguientes capítulos con las exigencias de sus lectores.**

Capitulo 8:

El segundo ángel caído

**************************

"_Desdichado es aquel que vive sin cumplir sus metas, aquel que vive sin esperanzas ni anhelos en la vida. Miserables aquellos que han perdido el sentido a la vida y desean la muerte como remedio a sus males. No obstante, existe alguien tan miserable como este último, aquel cuya voluntad es manejada y controlada, aquel que solo cumple papel como instrumento mientras su corazón llora por ser librado de tal prisión, este ser vacio deseara la muerte quizá mas tarde, pero igual que los ya mencionados, es un muerto en vida"_

_En esto estaba pensando aquel que a pesar de su corta edad, se había convertido en el mas sabio de estos tiempos, aquel que siempre lleva en mente la lección mas importante: "La vida carece de sentido, nosotros le damos sentido a nuestras vidas"_

_Pero… ¿Porqué este joven sabio esta sumergido en estos pensamientos?_

_La respuesta pronto será revelada, cuando los elegidos para portar el D-Dako enfrenten a su uno de sus mas grandes._

_¿Quien es este sabio?_

_El es conocido como el sobreviviente, el tamer legendario._

**Mundo Digital, Zona ****Sabaku Chitai, Ruinas Proféticas**

Andromon caminaba por las ruinas proféticas, al llegar a la puerta del mundo de las tinieblas, Centarumon aparece de entre la oscuridad… Andromon sonríe…

— A si que… Daisuke y los demás no se rindieron a pesar de que el segundo ángel caído asesino a tres de los elegidos.

— Ellos no se rendirán hasta acabar con el traidor…

Andromon se acerco y pone su mano en el enorme portón.

— Supe que tienes noticias de Koushiro…

Centarumon baja la mirada.

— Si, todo indica que esta siendo atacado por un tamer…

— ¡Un tamer! —. Decía Andromon sorprendido. —…los tamers proviene de otra dimensión.

— Parece que varios han logrado acceder por el océano Dagon, el mar de las tinieblas…

— ¿Pero como es posible? ¿Acaso esto significa que… han venido a reclamar el ultimo poder, el que se les entrego a los elegidos?

Centarumon se precipita al hablar

— La situación es mas grave que eso… esta escrito en estas profecías…

*******************************************************************

**Mar Dagon, Murallas ****R'lyeh**

Koushiro vuelve observar al joven que tiene enfrente, un sentimiento de incertidumbre le recorre hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, como si algo fuera a ir realmente mal por la simple presencia de aquel sujeto.

— Dime lo que sabes del "Nuevo Poder", mortal... —le dijo.

— Oye, ¡no le hables así a Koushiro! —refuto Tentomon, poniéndose enfrente del Oscuro.

— Así que este es el famélico Tentomon. —en el rostro de Zenaku se pudo distinguir una extraña mueca, que mas parecía ser una sonrisa—. Es gracioso ver como los tamers de este sitio fuerzan a evolucionar a sus Digimon. ¿Que acaso no pueden entrenarlos como los Tamers de antaño? ¿Se confían acaso de la tecnología, para no cumplir con su labor de tamers, y dejar que su Digimon haga todo el trabajo? Vaya, que perezosos son los jóvenes de este "tiempo"...

— ¿De que estas hablando...? —pregunto Tentomon algo extrañado.

Atrás Koushiro continuaba con su mal presentimiento. Presentimiento que pronto se haría realidad: Zenaku levanto su brazo derecho. El oscuro D-Gauntlet por fin se hizo visible. Era grande y hecho totalmente de una aleación de Chrome Digizoid negro, aunque en algunas partes se podían divisar capaz de metal dorado. El joven trono sus dedos, y la Bestia Dragón bajo sumisamente, casi postrándose ante el. Era extraño su comportamiento para Koushiro y Tentomon, quienes jamás habían visto un Digimon de esa clase.

—Este es el trabajo de un verdadero Tamer. Un Digimon cuyo poder sobrepasa los límites de su propio nivel... es más de lo que tu patético Tentomon podría hacer. Dime, que es lo que sabes del "Nuevo Poder".

*******************************************************************

**Zona Kernell**

— ¡¡¿Qué es esto?!! ¡¿Qué diablos significa esto?!

Los niños y los digimons veían por todos lados la enorme habitación, tenía muros de roca gris oscura tan largos y enormes que se perdían con la inmensa oscuridad de arriba, a los lados extraños aparatos totalmente desconocidos…

En el fondo se distinguía una extraña estatua, **parecía un monstruo con picos en vez de manos y una cabeza de calavera, sus brazos abrazaban una puerta, Daisuke y los demás lograron distinguir 7 extraños símbolos pequeños esparcidos por toda la estatua***2, frente de esta había una plataforma de mármol blanco…

Una risa malévola se escucha por toda la habitación como un eco…

— ¿De donde viene esa risa? — preguntaba nerviosa Hikari, mientras volteaba para todos lados junto con sus amigos y sus digimons…

Una voz se escucha como un eco

_— Bienvenidos a la zona Kernell, niños elegidos…_

— ¿La zona Kernel?— le cuestionaba Daisuke

El eco nuevamente retumbo por los muros…

— _En este lugar, mis antepasados vivieron hace mucho tiempo…_

— ¿Tus antepasados?.... ¿A que te refieres?

La voz respondió con otra risa… luego, hablo nuevamente

— _Miren arriba…_

Inseguros, los elegidos y sus digimons dirigen sus miradas hacia arriba… una garra helada les desgarro el corazón…

— ¡Pero, si son!... — decía Iori impactado.

*******************************************************************

**Mar Dagon, Murallas ****R'lyeh**

—Y dime tú — respondió Koushiro— como te enteraste del "Nuevo Poder".

— ¿¡Osas desafiarme, mortal!? —contesto indignado Zenaku.

— ¿A que te refieres? —respondió Koushiro.

—Entiendo. Aun no sabes quien soy.... Lo que necesitas es algo de disciplina. Dime... ¿acepta tu patético Tentomon un reto? Quien gane, hará las preguntas, y quien pierda, tendrá que responder sumisamente.

—No creo que sea un trato, justo —rio Koushiro—. Pero acepto tu desafío.

"Taichi y los demás ya deben haber activado el sistema que me permite usar la evolución dentro del Dark Area" pensó Koushiro. "Confió que lo hayan hecho..."

— ¡¡Vamos, Tentomon, Evoluciona!! —grito Koushiro.

**Tentomon Shinka… Kabuterimon**

Kabuterimon queda enfrente de Dokuro. Rápidamente el Dragón ataca. Su hambre puede más que su cerebro, pero eso no significa que sea débil y bruto. Kabuterimon pronto se ve sin una oportunidad.

— ¡Rayos! — Gruñe Koushiro—, ¡¡ahora si que estoy frito!!

"Electro Shock". La esfera de energía choca contra el potente yelmo de Dokuro, y es neutralizada. En cambio, Kabuterimon recibe un tremendo golpe del DeathXDoruGremon, que lo envía contra unas murallas.

—Se que puedes forzar a tu Digimon al nivel Perfecto... —dice Zenaku—, ¿por que no lo haces?

— ¡Tu lo has pedido! — dice ferozmente Koushiro — ¡¡vamos, Kabuterimon!!

El poder del emblema del Conocimiento comienza a fluir, mientras que el Digivice emite su divina luz al Digimon insecto, haciendo que el Digicore de este crezca a una velocidad fenomenal... forzada:

**Kabuterimon, Cho Shinka… AtlurKabuterimon.**

— ¡Por fin! Una pelea justa: ¡perfecto contra perfecto! —Grito el belicoso Zenaku—. Ahora veamos quien es el mejor de los dos

Ambos Digimon luchan; Dokuro emite sus potentes rugidos, mientras embiste y daña levemente la coraza de AtlurKabuterimon. Este responde con un contraataque, pero Dokuro lo esquiva con su gran agilidad. Los 2 Digimon perfectos chocan sus cuernos, mientras alzan vuelo, llevando su estruendosa batalla a los cielos.

—No seria justo que tu Tentomon muriese, ¿no es así? El no tendría oportunidad de volver...—dice Zenaku acercándose a Koushiro.

— ¿De que hablas? —pregunto el Elegido.

—Es fácil. Si tú destruyes a mi Digimon, el volverá de la muerte. Su deseo de vivir es más poderoso que la muerte. Sin embargo, tu Tentomon no posee ese deseo de vivir... Por lo tanto, no tendría una segunda oportunidad. Su Digicore seria usado como alimento y posteriormente seria sacrificado para alcanzar la inmortalidad...

— ¿Que estas diciendo? ¿Acaso tu Digimon es un…?

—Así es, un _Digicore Predator_. Diseñado con el único propósito de destruirlo todo...

Zenaku se acerca más a Koushiro. Tan cerca, que Koushiro pudo por fin, ver sus ojos...

—¿¿¡¡Tus ojos!!?? ¿¿Que les paso?? —pregunto el aterrado joven.

*******************************************************************

**Zona Kernell**

Miyako, Ken y Takeru…

….eran ellos, estaban encerrados en tres esferas que flotaban en el aire a unos metros arriba de la plataforma, iluminaban toda la habitación con su luz azul oscura. Parecían desmallados y su rostro escondía mucha tristeza…

— _Están vivos… aun — _comenzaba a decir la voz suave cuyo eco llenaba toda la habitación… _—… siempre había tenido la curiosidad de absorber los datos de un humano, pero justo cuando intente hacerlo, sus datos se re-estructuraron._

Daisuke y los demás escuchaban atentamente la voz que andaba por todos lados…

—…_parecían muertos pero no era así, cuando los ataque, fueron sus digimons los que les salvaron, dando su vida por la de ellos… _

La voz se escuchaba cada vez mas clara, ya parecía que provenía de un solo lugar, justo enfrente de ellos…

—… _ya tenia conocimiento sobre que los digimons dan su vida para salvar la de su camarada, pero la zona Kernell ha sido invadida por el mundo de las tinieblas, y se supone que toda luz de esperanza aquí es nula. _

Los niños tragaron saliva, la voz de su adversario estaba cada vez mas cerca

— _No tengo ni idea de cómo le hicieron para afectar las redes oscuras, pero les aseguro que sus amigos morirán, ya que los he encerrados dentro de mis campos…_

Todos ven a una figura que se ocultaba en las sombras, esta caminaba lentamente mientras seguía hablando, hasta descubrirse como el mismo señor de vestimenta negra que ocultaba su rostro con una capucha

—… _la protección que les han dado sus fallecidos digimons, se desintegrara poco a poco, y al fin morirán…_

Todos, niños y digimons lo reconocieron, era el mismo sujeto que lanzo una rayo contra las rocas para evitar que fueran al auxilio de Ken, el mismo que le dio mas poderes a Devimon, el mismo que intento matar a Daisuke

— Es ese sujeto otra vez… — decía Imperialdramon

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntaba Daisuke, lleno de furia…

Lentamente, el sujeto se baja su capucha, luego se acerca a la luz para que todos vean su rostro…

Impactados, los elegidos y sus digimons no pueden creer lo que sus ojos ven…

*******************************************************************

**Desierto del Sabaku Chitai.**

— ¿Lo sientes? — le preguntaba Ciber-Dramon, a su Tamer.

El chico con la mascara de águila observa hipnotizado los campos oscuros que ya habían invadido el 70% del mundo digital. Poco tiempo paso cuando su digimon le volvió a insistir tras percibir su indiferencia.

— Sientes la conexión que tenemos con el segundo ángel caído, ¿No? — le insistía su digimon.

— Si… eso paso hace mucho tiempo, cuando copiaron mis datos para darle origen.

— ¿Qué significa? ¿Por qué el resulto ser un ángel caído?

— No lo se…

El niño (ahora el mas sabio de estos tiempos) baja mira, nuevamente su conciencia comenzó a perderse en sus pensamiento, la preocupación le invadió cuando al fin llego a las conclusiones.

—…quizá… el pecado de la humanidad se esta reflejando en este mundo, a través de el.

*******************************************************************

**Zona Kernell**

Los tres elegidos y sus digimons se quedaron casi petrificados al ver a quien tenían enfrente.

Una leve visión le llega a Iori nuevamente, todo concordaba… el segundo ángel caído era el…

— ¿Señor Gennai? — decía Hikari, sorprendida junto a todos sus compañeros…

— _Así es Hikari, soy yo, Gennai…no soy una copia, ni mucho menos una ilusión… soy yo, siempre lo he sido, soy Gennai… — _les contestaba con una sonriendo.

— No puede ser, señor Gennai, ¿nos había estado engañando todo este tiempo?

— _No Hikari… no lo había estado haciendo durante mas de tres años, pero ahora si…_

— ¿Durante mas de tres años? …¿A que se refiere? _— _le preguntaba Daisuke.

Entonces Gennai los miro a todos con desprecio.

— _Bueno, creo que merecen que se los explique..._

*******************************************************************

**Mar Dagon, Murallas ****R'lyeh**

—Ahh, eso... —responde Zenaku, indiferente—. Debido a la oscuridad que contamina mi alma, he perdido mi vista física... pero eso no importa, por que he desarrollado la Segunda Visión, que me permite ver cosas que no podía ver con mis ojos físicos. Puedo verte ahora, de una manera distinta a la que tu vez.... Dame el poder Divino, y te dejare vivir....

Zenaku levanta su temible garra, su D-Gauntlet corrupto, y le apunta a Koushiro...

En el cielo, AtlurKabuterimon vuela contra Dokuro. "Horn Buster". Pero el dragón contra ataca con su "Bloody Cave". Ambos cuernos chocan, pero el de Dokuro es más fuerte y parte a AtlurKabuterimon en dos. Este cae contra el suelo y luego, susurra antes de morir:

—Lo siento Koushiro... no soy lo suficientemente fuerte.

Luego se desintegra ante la desesperación de Koushiro. Zenaku lo golpea otra vez, esta vez con una patada. Koushiro es levantado 2 metros antes de caer al suelo.

—No te preocupes —dice Zenaku— tu lo acompañaras muy pronto, pero primero...

Zenaku activa un sistema de su D-Gauntlet, este comienza a scanear a Koushiro, hasta encontrar el Poder Divino. La maligna sonrisa de Zenaku pronto es interrumpida por una sobrecarga de poder.

*******************************************************************

**Zona Kernell**

Lentamente, Gennai comienza con su monologo…

_´´Desde los orígenes del Mundo Digital… todos los digimons cumplen una función, como Dato, Vacuna, o Virus…_

_´´ Un humano había estado manipulando desde épocas ancestrales el conocimiento del Mundo Digital, y dio origen a otros seres llamados Digi-gnomes, los cuales podían crear datos a su antojo por órdenes de este sujeto. Cuando estos seres desaparecieron. Yo fui creado por las bestias sagradas, yo, el humano digital, único en mi especie fui creado como una copia del domador de digimons más grandioso de todos los tiempos. _

— ¿Un domador? — preguntaba Daisuke extrañado…

Gennai sonrió.

— _Los Tamers, anteriores a los elegidos, eran los humanos que pelearon por este mundo por decisión propia, capaces de elevar al máximo el potencial de un digimon, un potencial que ustedes los elegidos jamás podrían alcanzar, no necesitaban un poder sagrado, solo sus técnicas de adiestramiento…_

_´´ Yo, copia de un Tamer, de un humano, no cumplía ninguna función especifica como ser digital, fui creado para utilizar el conocimiento del Mundo Digital que alguna vez estuvo a merced de aquel primer sujeto.*1 Las bestias sagradas estaban tan impresionadas de la participación de los Tamers humanos cuando salvaron al Mundo Digital por primera vez, a si que crearon copias mías y nos ordenaron que eligiéramos a los niños que seguirían salvando el Mundo Digital utilizando los poderes que sellamos en los emblemas, …sellos de las emociones humanos que le otorgaban el poder de la digi-evolución..._

_´´ Siempre creía que servirles a las Bestias Sagradas era mi razón de existir, pero no era así… En una batalla que tuvimos con los Dark Masters, resulte herido, decodificaron mis datos, y me quitaron mi juventud, y justo cuando las bestias sagradas me la devolvieron para que vallamos a borrar los datos del Mundo Digital que habían caído en las manos de los humanos, me di cuanta, de que una esencia que había estado arrastrando desde la aparición de ese hombre y de ese tamer, había regresado a mí…_ _entonces pude comprender por que… por que razón, yo que no cumplía ninguna función en este mundo, había sido creado… — _Gennai alza su mirada y viendo las cuatro esferas, lanza un fuerte grito_ — ¡¡Era para dar origen a uno de los seres mas poderosos de todos los tiempos!!... _—

— ¿Qué significa todo eso? ¡¡¡No lo entiendo!!! — le replicaba Hikari, furiosa. — ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con lo que nos esta haciendo?

— _No lo entienden…_

_´´ Yo represento la primera huella maldad que el hombre dejo en este mundo, la primera huella de maldad que el hombre lleva consigo desde la creación. Yo estaba destinado a ser el segundo ángel caído, y eso significaba que todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento no tenia sentido…_

_´´ ¿Como se sentirían ustedes al darse cuenta que la única razón de existencia era falsa? ¿Serían capaces de seguir viviendo cuando su voluntad ha sido rota?... _

…_¿Que culpa tenía yo? ¿Solo por que tengo la apariencia de hombre en el mundo digital tengo representar todo lo que el ha hecho en el mundo real? ¿Hasta el deseo de destruirse así mismo?_

Los niños escuchaban boquiabiertos, comenzaban a comprender los actos de Gennai. Lo que era difícil de describir era lo que sentían en esos momentos, a cada rato que Gennai hablaba… confusión, miedo, culpa incluso por ser humanos…

— _Tengo que ser el ángel que destruya a su propia especie… me refiero a los seres del mundo digital… ese es mi destino, por eso aparecí en este mundo…_

´´ _Tenía que comenzar para desarrollarme tomando al Mundo Digital, pero dado a mi estimación por el comencé tomar energías del mundo humano para hacerlo, así que implante el primer campo oscuro allí…_

Entones Gennai estalla en furia y se dirige a los elegidos con odio…

— _¡¡¡Pero ustedes!!! ¡¡Fueron ustedes quien impidió mi desarrollo!! ¡¡¡Al destruir nuestro primer campo oscuro en el mundo real, provocaron la manifestación del ángel de los abismos, Abaddonmon!!!... ¡Me quede sin energías, no pude manifestarme junto con el! Y luego de haber manifestado el poder mas puro del universo. Acabaron con el 1° ángel caído y todas nuestras ambiciones en el mundo real…_

_´´… Así que tuve que adelantar mis planes de apoderarme del Mundo Digital, y absorber la información de los digimons que murieron a causa de los campos oscuros para así desarrollarme…_

Los niños y sus digimons quedaron paralizados al escuchar eso, ¿de verdad Gennai tenia una ambición maligna muy escondida en todo su ser?… no sabían que decir, reaccionaron bruscamente cuando vieron la cuarta esfera, había rostros de digimons gritando, de inmediato se volvieron a desvanecer, entonces vieron como a Gennai le apareció una extraña imagen arriba de el, no se veía bien, solo se podía distinguir 8 enormes alas, que desaparecieron junto con toda la imagen borrosa en menos de un segundo… después de haber visto esa imagen, ya no había duda de quien era esa esencia de que Gennai hablaba…

— Tú en verdad… eres el **segundo ángel caído** — decía Daisuke con voz

*******************************************************************

**Mar Dagon, Murallas ****R'lyeh**

Al hacer contacto con el poder Divino, su Mazoku-ki de Zenaku hizo un corto circuito.

Zenaku es levantado por los aires y se choca contra uno de los muros.

Mientras, Dokuro, quien iba a devorar el Digicore de Tentomon, siente lo que le paso a su amo. Abandona el Digicore, que se transforma en un Digitama. Sin embargo, ya es tarde. La isla comienza a hundirse nuevamente en el mar... pues las estrellas que las sostenían desaparecieron.

Jyou llego a tiempo. Zudomon era el Digimon que antes había detectado Zenaku. Viendo al temible dragón ir a donde su amo, Zudomon aprovecha para destruirlo de una vez por todas: "Thor Hammer". Dokuro voltea, pero es tarde, y cae muerto.

Jyo llega donde esta Koushiro.

— ¿Estas bien, amigo? —le dice Jyou— disculpame por no haberte ayudado antes, pero debía esperar a que ese Digimon estuviera desprevenido.

La isla se sumerge bajo el agua. Un portal se abre, siendo la única salida de aquel caos.

Mientras, Akira*2 recupera la conciencia. Tiene varias heridas en el cuerpo, producto del choque de ambas energias... sus recuerdos son vagos, pero logra ponerse en pie, y va a donde esta el Dragón caído.

—Al ponerse en contacto con el poder Divino, el espíritu malvado de Zenaku ha sido sellado... —susurra el muchacho—. Lo siento, Dorumon... haz evolucionado en un monstruo por mi culpa...

Luego cae al suelo, mientras es consumido por el Océano de Dagon junto a DeathXDoruGremon.

Zudomon alcanza a escapar de la Isla, llevando a cuestas a Jyou, quien llevaba el remanente de Tentomon, y a Koushiro.

— ¿Quien habrá sido ese chico? — Se pregunta Jyou—, espero que no haya muerto...

Y así, Zudomon escapa tras el portal, que se cierra rápidamente.

***********************************************************************

**Zona Kernell**

Tras comprobar que Gennai era el segundo ángel caído, inmediatamente los tres digimons se ponen en frente de los niños para protegerlos de cualquier ataque, mientras Gennai dejaba salir una fuerte carcajada…

— Si tanto estimas a nuestro mundo ¡¿Por que le estas haciendo esto?! — gritaba Sylphymon con furia…

— _No es por voluntad mía, yo solo implante los campos oscuros para poder desarrollarme, pero estos están invadiendo con gran rapidez al mundo digital debido a que el poder divino fue retirado de su lugar y dado a estos niños… su presencia es tan dañina para este mundo como la mía. Si quieres detener esto, ¿Por qué no los matas?_

Los tres niños bajan la mira al sentir como les invadía la culpa, mientras Sylphymon miraba con enojo a Gennai.

— Maldito... ¿Cómo te atreves? No nos quieras engañar… aunque el poder divino regrese, a estas alturas este mundo seria destruido por los campos oscuros de todas formas. Estos no desaparecerán hasta que destruyamos a su origen… ¡tú!

Los ojos de Gennai brillan, una sonrisa se pinta en sus labios al haber tratado a los elegidos con ese desdén. Los tres digimons se acercan a agresivamente.

— ¡Gennai, nos has traicionado a todos! — gritaba Imperialdramon…

— _Vamos… no seas tan cruel conmigo, solo estoy cumpliendo mi destino como el segundo ángel que soy…_

— No es cierto… — reprochaba Daisuke.

— _¿Qué no es cierto?_

— La cosas no están determinados por un destino como crees… — le hablaba el niño, con calma…

Todos voltean a ver a Daisuke.

—… Nosotros decidimos lo que queremos ser…

La sonrisa de Gennai desaparece…

Hubo silencio por unos cuantos segundos.

Poco a poco Gennai logro forzar otra sonrisa y lentamente apunto con su dedo a Daisuke, lanzándole un delgado rayo púrpura.

— ¡¡Daisuke!! — gritaba Imperialdramon que inmediatamente se interpuso para que Daisuke no recibiera el rayo, pero este traspasa a Imperialdramon como el digimon no existiera, como se fuera traspasable, como un fantasma.

Haciendo un movimiento rápido, Daisuke se hace a un lado antes de que el rayo perforara su corazón, pero este le hirió el mismo hombro en el que estaba lastimado… Haciendo un gemido de dolor, Daisuke hecha sus rodillas al suelo y se agarra el hombro que no dejaba de sangrar.

— ¡Daisuke! — le decía Hikari preocupada…

— ¡Maldito, no te lo perdonare! — Gritaba Imperialdramon enfadado, apuntando con su cañón a Gennai… — ¡¡_Positron Laser_!!

El poderoso láser se dirige hacia Gennai, pero el Láser lo traspasa, le había ocurrido lo mismo que a Imperialdramon, como si Gennai fuera un fantasma que no podía recibir ningún daño. Gennai estalla en furia.

— ¡Tu que sabes! ¡¿Cómo te sentirías si te quitaran la voluntad y la fe que alimentaba tu existencia?! ¡¿Qué habrías hecho tú?! ¡RESPONDEMÉ!

Y una ráfaga de viento es mandada contra Daisuke, tan fuerte que lo empuja y lo azota contra la pared. El niño cae al suelo, intento decir algo pero el dolor de su hombro aumento.

— ¡Ya basta! — le gritaba Imperialdramon, furioso.

Gennai les da la espalda.

— Fue curioso lo que dijiste Daisuke… te diré lo que he decido…

El rostro de Gennai cambio completamente, el odio se reflejaba en sus ojos, la furia llenaba cada una de sus expresiones, parecía el mismísimo demonio encarnado…

—… cumplir con el papel que tengo como segundo ángel caído.

Lentamente, Gennai mira hacia la cuarta esfera llena de abismos que flotaba en el aire…

Levantando sus dos brazos, posesiona la cuarta esfera, y haciendo un movimiento con sus manos esta se rompe, de esta sale una extraña energía luminosa que inmediatamente se mete en el cuerpo de Gennai…

Una inmensa oscuridad asecho a toda la habitación, energía oscura se acumulaba en Gennai mientras este lanzaba un fuerte grito… Gennai se vio rodeado por una esfera oscura…

Iori y Hikari fueron al auxilio de su amigo. Justo cuando llegan a el, una voz distorsionada se escucha muy cerca de el.

— _Daisuke, ¿Me escuchas?_

— ¿Sora? — decía un poco dolido por la caída, pero mas aun por su herida en el brazo… estando tirado en el suelo, mete su mano en el bolsillo para sacar su D-Terminal, y ve una pequeña imagen Sora y Wallece en la pantalla.

—Amigos… — decía Daisuke con dificultad gracias al dolor que sentía en su hombro,

— _Todo esta listo para mandar a Taichi y a Yamato al Mundo Digital, solo tienen que instalar este aparato._

Y de la nada aparece una pequeña antena del lado de Daisuke.

— ¿Es ese? — se preguntaba Hikari.

Mientras tanto, la esfera que rodeaba a Gennai se hizo más grande y comenzó a flotar en el aire…

— Así es… su plan esta funcionando… vamos a invocar a Saint-Urielmon para que acabe con Gennai… — decía Daisuke mientras sus camaradas lo veían sus heridas con preocupación

Una gran cantidad de truenos comenzaron a salir de la enorme esfera negra… el eco de su fuerte zumbido llenaba todo el vació de la habitación…

Entonces un zumbido intenso se escucho por toda la habitación… La figura de un enorme caballo negro surgió entre las tinieblas, alcanzando la estatura de un caballo normal, y fue tomando la forma poco a poco de un extraño ser. De ahí, salió la imagen un monstruoso ángel cuya simple apariencia llenaba de miedo a los elegidos. Su largo cabello blanco le llegaba hasta los hombros, su piel blanca y pálida, sus ojos negros como el más horrible y feo de los abismos, sus cuatro 8 blancas alas, sus hombreras rojas y su armadura azul que le cubría todo su cuerpo. Una extraña energía azul en forma de hilos le salía por todo su cuerpo. Su voz era la misma que la de Gennai.

— _Yo soy uno de los cuatro caballos, el segundo ángel caído, mi nombre es _

_**Kazbeelmon. **_

El ángel caído lentamente aterriza en el suelo.

— _Imperialdramon, Sylphymon, Shakoumon… para poder matar a esos niños, los primeros en morir deben ser ustedes… espero que estén preparados._

Los tres digimons no habían acabado de ponerse en guardia cuando notaron que Kazbeelmon estaba enfrente de ellos. Con velocidad de trueno, le aplica un brutal golpe a Shakoumon, su mano relampagueante traspasa la armadura de metal del digimon mutante. Lentamente Armadiyomon cae derrotado.

Iori y Hikari socorrían a Daisuke llevándolo al centro de la habitación para instalar la antena, mientras Kazbeelmon apareció detrás de Sylphymon al quien le aplico un fuerte puñetazo. El digimon de Hikari es azotado contra la pared, Tailamon cae al suelo.

Kazbeelmon mira desafiante a Imperialdramon, mientras este no puede evitar demostrar lo sorprendido que esta al ver tan increíble fuerza.

Los niños logran llegar al centro de la habitación. Daisuke coloca la antena justo a tiempo.

Iori observa sorprendido como el portal hacia el mundo real estaba por abrirse. Luego piensa en que volverá a ver ha ese majestuoso ángel nuevamente. Pero la preocupación lo invade cuando ve el estado en que esta su amigo Daisuke, cuyo hombro estaba muy lastimado.

"_Eso no será nada comparado con el dolor que sentirá cuando el poder divino se manifieste en su cuerpo…_

**Mundo Real**

Sora y Wallece se encontraban en el centro de cómputo de la escuela de Odaiba. Muchos cables estaban conectados a un solo ordenador. En la parte superior del edificio, Yamato, Taichi y los 5 digimon se encontraban esperando la señal de Wallece, manteniéndose en contacto con ayuda de una computadora portátil.

— Todo esta listo para entrar a la zona Karnell…— les informaba Wallece.

**Zona Karnell**

— _¡Positron laser!_

El ángel caído esquiva con facilidad el ataque del digimon de Daisuke. Con velocidad de rayo, Kazbeelmon se acerca a el. Nuevamente su mano se comienza a ser rodeada por un trueno. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Imperialdramon es perforado por el puño del ángel caído.

V-mon es derrotado y cae al suelo.

— _Jha… que tontos son, ¿Cómo pretendía esos digimons mutantes enfrentarme con un nivel tan bajo?_

De inmediato, el ángel caído nota el resplandor del portal que se había abierto, con su velocidad de trueno aparece justo enfrente de los elegidos, lleno de furia.

— _¿Qué es esto?_

Y de un puntapié, destroza la antena que recién había sido instalada. Los tres niños retroceden temerosos.

— ¡¡No!! — gritaba Daisuke con remordimiento al ver la antena destruida…

Lentamente, Kazbeelmon se acerca a los rastros que había quedado del portal.

*******************************************************************

**Mundo Real.**

— Wallece, ¿Qué pasa? — decía Sora confundida, al ver la estática en los monitores…

— Hemos perdido contacto con la zona Karnell… — decía Wallece que de inmediato comenzó a teclear…

— ¿Qué hacemos? — decía Sora nerviosa

— Ya hemos abierto un portal, tal vez logremos entrar sin necesidad del otro satélite… solo necesito…

La alarma del celular de Sora interrumpe a Wallece… — ¿Si?

— _Sora… vengan aquí arriba… tienen que ver esto… — _decía la voz de Yamato llena de temor…

Sora y Wallece suben a toda prisa, Taichi y Yamato, y los 5 digimon, no dejaban de impactarse por las imágenes que se proyectaban en el monitor…

Sora corre a ver la pantalla… — ¡¡Dios!! No pude ser… ese es el segundo ángel caído… ¿El señor Gennai?

Imágenes de la zona Karnell se proyectaban el monitor.

— ¡¡¡Takeru!!! — gritaba Yamato aterrorizado al ver a su hermano inconsciente atrapado en esa esfera…

— No solo Takeru, Ken y Miyako también están atrapados en esferas parecidas. — les decía Gabumon.

Wallece se acerca, haciendo algunos movimientos, logra hacer que se muestren otras imágenes. Todos logran distinguir, a Daisuke, Iori, Hikari. Armadimon y V-mon se encontraban derrotados. Tailmon no se lograba distinguir por ningún lado. El ángel caído se estaba acercando a Daisuke.

— Esto es terrible… — decía Taichi con preocupación… — Wallece, debemos de entrar, a ayudarlos, antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

— Haré lo necesario… — decía Wallece que de inmediato volvió a ponerse a teclear…

Pero justo en esos momentos, una risa malévola se escucha del interior de la computadora. — ¿Qué pasa? — preguntaba Sora, angustiada…

El rostro del segundo ángel caído se acerca al monitor… la voz de Gennai se escuchaba como un eco en la oscuridad por medio de las bocinas…

— _Taichi, Yamato, Sora, y tú también, Wallece… no desesperen por estos niños, solo están cumpliendo su destino, el cual es morir por salvar el mundo digital._

— Señor Gennai… no puedo creer lo que esta haciendo. Usted nos había ayudado mucho en batallas anteriores. ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo cambiar? — le reclamaba Taichi.

Gennai sonríe_… _

— _Digamos que encontré cual era mi destino…_ — Gennai apunto su mano a la pantalla — _ahora no hay tiempo para seguir con esta conversación. Se que ustedes no se rendirán tan fácil, así que…_

Y de repente, todas las computadoras explotaron…

Sofocados por tanto humo, los elegidos se sorprenden al ver detrás de ellos a un Murmuxmon sediento de sangre… listo para atacarlos…

**Zona Karnell**

Tras haberse encargado de Taichi y los demás elegidos, Kazbeelmon voltea lentamente para mirar amenazadoramente a Daisuke, Iori y Hikari.

— _Veamos… ¿Quién será el primero?_

El segundo ángel caído examina cuidadosamente a su victima, mientras los niños no podían hacer nada más que retroceder temerosos y lamentarse por la derrota de sus digimons.

— _Ya se…_

Y con un destello manda a lanza a Iori y a Hikari contra los muros. Lentamente caen arrastrados sobre este. Ambos tenían una línea de sangre recorriendo sus rostros. Daisuke quedo solo, frente a Gennai. Este no hacia mientras observar preocupado a sus amigos.

— _Tú serás el primero en morir, Daisuke._

El ángel caído se acerca lentamente hacia Daisuke y lo alza tomándolo por su playera. Daisuke lo miraba con decepción. Aun no podía creer que era el señor Gennai quien lo estaba atacando. Kazbeelmon lanza al chico contra uno de los muros de roca, y creando cuatro arillos de energía, lo sujeta de sus manos y pies a unos 5 metros de altura, quedando así sujetado al muro… Daisuke sintió como el dolor de su hombro aumento.

— _No tiene caso que mueras sin al menos haber sufrido un poco, tal y como le pasó a Ken, Miyako y Takeru… — _Kazbeelmon hace un movimiento con sus manos… y Daisuke nota como V-mon inconsciente es atraído hacia estas.

— ¿Qué haces? — decía Daisuke al ver como V-mon llega a las manos de Kazbeelmon.

— _Quiero que veas como tu compañero Digimon muere en mis manos._

— No, no lo hagas… — le suplicaba Daisuke angustiado.

Tomándolo del brazo, Kazbeelmon acerca el rostro del inconsciente V-mon al de Daisuke. El rostro del niño se empezó a llenar de lágrimas cuando Kazbeelmon creo una esfera eléctrica en su mano

— ¿V-mon? — le decía…

Con dificultad, V-mon abre sus ojos para ver a su camarada que lo estaba llamando —… Daisuke, discúlpame, no pude protegerte… — Kazbeelmon levanta a V-mon y le apunta con la esfera, V-mon cierra sus ojos fuerte y se prepara para recibir el impacto...

Kazbeelmon azota la bola eléctrica en el cuerpo de V-mon con brusquedad, y la información de V-mon se desvanece.

:::

— ¡¡V-MON!!

Daisuke baja la mirada y comienza a llorar débilmente ante la mirada sádica de Kazbeelmon, mientras Hikari e Iori lo miraban desde lejos con tristeza…

— _No te preocupes Daisuke — _decía Kazbeelmon mientras se acercaba a Daisuke y le alzaba mirada con su mano… _— el dolor que sientes pronto terminara._

El terror invade a Iori y a Hikari cuando ven como Kazbeelmon apunta directamente al corazón de Daisuke.

— ¡Detente! — le suplicaba la Hikari, pero el despiadado no iba ha hacerle caso de ninguna forma, esta decidido a matar al niño.

En esos momentos, para Iori, los colores que pintaban al mundo se desvanecieron, la escena que tenia enfrente se paralizo de repente. La oscuridad cubrir todo el lugar. Lentamente, el niño cierra los ojos para ser consumido por esas tinieblas.

— _¿Porqué estoy aquí?_

_Escuchaba Iori la voz de Gennai, cuyo eco rebotaba en todo el lugar vacio. Lentamente abre los ojos. La misma imagen de su visión, Gennai hablando con alguien enfrente de un enorme monitor._

— _¿Es qué nunca tuve un propósito en este mundo? ¡RESPONDEMELO!_

— _¿Un propósito?_ — le respondía la voz de un niño burlón. — _El propósito de la vida no existe como tal, esa es la cruel verdad. _

_Gennai azota sus puños contra el monitor lleno de rabia._

— _Solo estas aquí como parte de un proceso que es inevitable que suceda, eso debe ser tu propósito, o como quieras llamarlo._

_Iori ve como las tinieblas comienzan a invadir a Genai, la imagen del segundo ángel caído se refleja en el._

— _Eres el segundo ángel caído, tu es nombre es Kazbeelmon el ángel que engaña. Aquel cuya simplicidad fue capaz de de cegar a un Dios, aquel que para evadir la omnipotencia de los supremos, vivía engañándose así mismo. _

_Una voz distinta le habla a Iori por detrás._

— _Ya lo has descubierto, Iori._

— _Koushiro…_— _le llamaba Iori sorprendido._

— _No tenemos mucho tiempo. El destino que les depara con el segundo ángel caído es terrible. Varios de ustedes morirán si lo enfrentan._

_Iori se espanta al escuchar tales palabras, lentamente voltea para ver nuevamente a Gennai, quien esta vez mostraba ocho enormes alas._

— _Pero, el segundo ángel caído es el señor Gennai, el no…_

— _El cumplirá como ángel caído. _— _le interrumpía Koushiro._

_Iori vuelve a verlo con preocupación._

— _No puedo permitir que ustedes mueran. _— _continuaba, con un rostro de indignación. _— _Hay una forma de detenerlo, aquí y ahora._

_Y un calor infernal invade a Iori desde lo profundo de su pecho. El niño sufría por tan insoportable dolor. _

— _¿Qué me esta pasando?_ — _se preguntaba el chico._

— _Es el poder Divino, Daisuke lo libero para ustedes, pero debido a que el Digivaice que lo controla aun no se ha manifestado, se tuvo que romper el sello que lo mantenía en el, ha consecuencia de eso, V-mon pudo digi-evolucionar pero el ultimo poder se expreso en su cuerpo._

_´´Daisuke…´´ pensaba Iori. ´´ Este es el dolor que sentiste cuando V-mon mostro esa poderosa Digi-evolución._

_El ardor cesa. Aliviado, Iori vuelve a mirar a Koushiro._

— _Recibe esto Iori. _

_Koushiro le ofrece a Iori un digi-metal. Iori recuerda como V-mon evoluciono. Pero si ese Digi-metal se había formado, significa que Jyou esta con Koushiro._

— _Con esto Armadiyomon digi-evolucionara como tu ángel protector. Así, acabaremos con el segundo ángel caído, aquí, y ahora._

_Iori esta por extender las manos para tomar el digi-metal, pero de repente, recuerda el terrible dolor que sentirá. Toda esa energía saliendo de su cuerpo, tal y como lo vio con Daisuke,…le asustaba._

— _¿Qué pasa Iori? _— _Koushiro comienza a demostrar desesperación. _— _¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!_

_Nuevamente Iori intenta tomar el digi-metal, pero se detiene al pensar que tiene de acabar con Gennai, a quien consideraba un gran amigo._

_Esas dos razones fueron mucho más poderosas que las suplicas de Koushiro. Iori no agarraría el digi-metal, y con eso un destino de muerte les esperaría a sus amigos._

_Las cosas ocurrieron tal y como pasaron las vez anterior. El chillido del los truenos que habían perforado el cuerpo de Iori eran agobiantes. La mano que le traspasaba escurría en sangre. _

_La visión al fin fue revelada._

:::

Iori termina de recordar aquella visión. Inmediatamente hecha sus rodillas al suelo, y comienza a llorar.

— He sido muy cobarde. …Por mi culpa, mis amigos están muriendo uno a uno.

Una luz resplandeciente comenzó a rodear a Iori. Hikari voltea y observa fascinada. La misma esencia de tranquilidad que les demostró Daisuke en aquella ocasión comienza a sentirse en lo más profundo de su ser.

´´ Me merezco este sufrimiento, eso es seguro´´ pensaba Iori mientras levantaba su mirada llena de lagrimas hacia donde estaba Daisuke.

Gennai voltea de inmediato, si apartar su rayo de Daisuke. Sorprendido, pero además confundido, Gennai mira hipnotizado el poder que emanaba de Iori.

— No puede ser, es el poder Divino… pero para que Armadiyomon pueda evolucionar necesita que…

En esos momentos Gennai ve como dos personas acercarse a Iori.

— ¡¡¡AUN SIGUES CON VIDA!!!

Gritaba enfadado al ver a Koushiro. Junto a el, Jyou le socorría pues Koushiro tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo, y estaba agotado debido a su última batalla.

— Señor Genai. Ya es hora de que esta batalla termine.

Entonces, Koushiro muestra un digi-metal que rápidamente fue volando hacia Iori.

Entonces Iori levanta su rostro lleno de lágrimas y hecha un fuerte grito

— ¡¡¡Digi-evoluciona!!!

_**Hikari (narrando): **_**... **_un rayo de luz lleno toda la habitación, Armadiyomon se fusiona con el digi-metal, y una enorme luz dorado lo rodea…_

_**Armadiyomon Holy Shinka…**_

_Entonces, aparece un hermoso ángel…sus dos hermosas alas, su piel brillante como el sol, su armadura de hierro que era tapada por hermosas mantas color rojo… un casco que le protegía la cabeza y una pluma roja larga que colgaba del casco… un trueno callo del cielo y se le fue otorgada un hermosa y brillante espada …___

_**Saint-Jehudielmon**_

El arcángel digital brillaba como el sol naciente. El resplandor que despedía llenaba de esperanzas a todo quien lo miraba.

**Saint-Jehudielmon **se acerco con velocidad de trueno y aparto a Kazbeelmon de Daisuke con una potente ráfaga. Kazbeelmon cae al suelo. Furioso, se levanta de golpe para mirar con desdén a su contrincante.

— Kazbeelmon… — le llamaba el arcángel digital con una valerosa voz. — dejaste qué el demonio manipulara tu voluntad para convertirte en el, la luz de la bondad se encargara de purificar tu ser tan vacio.

— _¡CALLATE! ¡HABLAS ASÍ POR QUE NO CONOCES EL DOLOR QUE SENTIMOS COMO ÁNGELES CAÍDOS! ¡DEJATE DE HABLADURIAS Y PELEA CONMIGO!_

Entones Saint-Jehudielmon apunta con su espada a Kazbeelmon y ambos se abalanzan para comenzar una terrible batalla entre ángeles.

**Notas de Autor:**

***2 **Cabe resaltar que aquel hombre que manipula a los digi-gnomes es el mismo que apareció en digimon tamers, me refiero al señor Misuno. Esto era una teoría mía del origen de los Digital Humans, y su función en el mundo digital. Ya tiene mas de 4 años que escribí esto, así que no le hagan mucho caso, por que creo que ya salió una versión oficial del origen de los Digital Humans.

***3 Akira, **es el nombre del joven a quien, un espíritu conocido como "Zenaku", lo posesiono. Pronto sabrán mas acerca de el

La** zona Kernell, **aparece en el videojuego Digimon World 2, para el PSX. Se dice que en ella se encuentra el núcleo del Mundo Digital. Además, se menciona que era el hogar de los Digital Humans.


	9. SaintJehudielmon VS Kazbeelmon

**Capitulo**** 9:**

**Saint-Jehudielmon VS Kazbeelmon**

********************************************

**Odaiba, 2 de Agosto del 2004**

La angustia y el miedo invaden a los ciudadanos de Odaiba. Todos estaban impresionados por ver a dos extraños monstruos pelear en el cielo, justo arriba de la escuela de Odaiba que ardía en llamas. Los medios de comunicación comenzaron a concentrarse en la zona del desastre.

Dentro del edificio, los elegidos, atosigados por el humo, se acercan hasta la orilla del último piso. Miran al cielo para ver la batalla entre WarGreymon y Murmuxmon.

Helicópteros de los medios, se acercaban a la zona para apreciar mejor la pelea.

Una de las cámaras, capta las imágenes de Taichi, Sora, y Yamato. Algo en especial le llamo la atención al camarógrafo. En las manos en los brazos de dos de esos jóvenes, se albergaban dos criaturas. Al principio pensó que eran muñecos de felpa, pero al ver como estos se liberaron de los brazos de los jóvenes, no cabía duda de que eran algo más eso.

MetalGarurumon y Garudamon aparecieron en el campo de batalla.

*******************************************************************

**Mundo Digital, Zona Kernell**

**Horas para que el Mundo Digital sea destruido: 2**

Dos poderosos golpes chocan entre si en el mundo de las tinieblas, el destello producido por el azote de tan tremendas fueras provocaba temblores en toda la zona Kernell. Saint-Jehudielmon utilizaba su espada sagrada para atacar mientras Kazbeelmon la desviaba con sus manos que parecían truenos…

— _Mira nada mas el estado de tu camarada… — _le decía mientras Kazbeelmon le lanzaba un golpe que Saint-Jehudielmon pudo esquivar… — _¿Cómo puedes pelear tan tranquilo cuando el esta siendo quemado por dentro?_

El ángel guardián voltea a ver por un instante a Iori. El chico estaba de rodillas en el suelo, abrazándose a si mismo mientras toleraba el insoportable dolor que sentía al liberar toda esa energía roja de su cuerpo. El sudor empapaba su frente y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse.

Lentamente, el niño levanta la mirada para lanzarle una mirada de determinación a si ángel.

— En estos momentos… — le respondía el arcángel digital a su contrincante —… Puedo sentir los deseos de Iori. No le importa sufrir con tal de salvar a sus amigos.

Saint-Jehudielmon levanta su espada radiante*1, y agitándola en el aire, comienza a pintar un deslumbrante trazo en forma de corona… — ¡¡_Ramiel's Oath_ (Espada de Trueno)!! —

La espada del ángel sagrado iluminaba toda la habitación, ahora esta parecía estar rodeada por un trueno dorado. Kazbeelmon sonríe mientras alza su brazo que comenzaba a rodearse de electricidad chillante.

— _¡Lighting Blade!*6_

Un trueno oscuro cae en la mano de Kazbeelmon, y los dos Ángeles se abalanzan uno contra a gran velocidad.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, parecía como si los dos ángeles hubieran desaparecido.

Hikari y los demás niños no podían verlos… hasta que.

…

Iori lanza un fuerte grito de dolor, Kazbeelmon había enterrado su mano en el pecho de Saint-Jehudielmon… este cae hasta chocar en el suelo, mientras su espada se caí al lado suyo.

— Iori, por favor, resiste… — decía Hikari al ver como el rostro de Iori se tornaba un lagrima cristalina que se esfumo rápidamente por la energía que emanaba de el.

Jyou acomoda en el suelo al herido Koushiro, mientras va a socorrer al pequeño.

Koushiro voltea para lanzarle una mirada de enojo a ángel caído.

Lentamente, Kazbeelmon aterriza en el suelo mientras le lanzaba una mirada de burla al ángel guardián de Iori.

— _¿Qué paso contigo?, ¿No dijiste que me ibas a derrotar? _

Lentamente le da la espalda a su contrincante y tranquilamente camina con la mirada fija en la estatua con 7 sellos.

Saint-Jehudielmon se reincorpora lentamente.

— No importa cuanto me cueste… — decía el ángel mientras se levantaba lentamente. Te derrotare a como de lugar.

De pronto, el ángel y los niños ven como algo estaba ocurriendo con las esferas donde se encontraban Takeru y los demás, sus cuerpos parecían desvanecerse poco a poco a poco.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? — preguntaba Koushiro angustiado.

— _Los campos oscuros han eliminado el sello de protección que les dieron sus digimons. Ahora están comenzando a absorber sus datos. ¿Me pregunto que pasara cuando absorba los datos de un humano? _— le respondía el maligno con los ojos brillantes. A lo que los demás solo pueden responderle con una cara de preocupación.

Kazbeelmon llega hasta la estatua y la mira fijamente…

— _Esta es la puerta de la tumba*2 del pecado, nadie conoce sus secretos, estuvo apunto de abrirse hace 10 000 años, cuando los digimons no dependían tanto de los humanos… ahora yo haré uso de ella, para matarlos a todos ustedes…_

De repente, el esqueleto que abrazaba las puertas abre sus ojos, tenían un brillo color rojo escarlata, y abriendo la boca saca una espada negra bañada en sangre… Kazbeelmon la toma con sus manos, y de la nada apareció un caballo negro, el ángel caído se monto en el y de nuevo se dirigió hacia Saint-Jehudielmon y los niños.

— _Ahora… ¿En que estábamos?_

Ymontado, el monstruoso caballo galopa a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

Kazbeelmon dirige su caballo hacia Koushiro, y agitando su espada lo ataca —

¡¡¡Cuidado!!! — gritaba Saint-Jehudielmon al echar al suelo a Koushiro para salvarlo… Kazbeelmon se da una voltereta brusca, y con su espada lanza un destello rojo que ataca a Saint-Jehudielmon, quien lo esquiva rápidamente. Entonces, el arcángel digital alza su espada que comienza a congelarse.

— ¡¡_Rahab's Blade_ (Espada de hielo)!! — y enterrándola en el suelo, saca unas enormes pilas de hielo que derriban a Kazbeelmon y a su caballo, que desapareció como fantasma, mientras Kazbeelmon quedaba volando en el aire…

— _¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?_

Y los dos se lanzan a pelear por el aíre a gran velocidad. Cada vez que ambos chocaban sus espadas se escuchaba un terrible zumbido, como si truenos sonaran por toda la cueva.

Jyou y Hikari, no podían ver todos sus movimientos, escuchaban ruidos por todos lados, se mareaban al escuchar los zumbidos y las luces deslumbrantes que las espadas sacaban al ser chocadas entre si.

Hikari desvía la atención de la pelea al mirar al fondo de la habitación. Boquiabierta, no le importa exponerse al campo de batalla, y se hecha a correr tras la sorpresa de los mayores.

— ¡¿Adonde vas?! — le llamaba Jyou, pero la chico lo ignoro.

Hikari al fin llega a su objetivo.

— ¡¡Daisuke!! — grita Hikari tras llegar enfrente del herido niño.

Jyou azota su mano al suelo.

— Que tonto soy… olvide a Daisuke.

— Ve con el. Yo me encargo de Iori. — le decía el malherido Koushiro.

Entonces Jyou alcanzo a Hikari en el muro donde estaba Daisuke. El niño tenia la mirada hacia abajo, desconsolado, y totalmente inmóvil, con su hombro herido, amarrado en el muró, triste por la muerte de V-mon…

— Daisuke… — decía Hikari con tristeza…

— ¡Espera un poco! ¡En un momento veremos la forma de bajarte de ahí! — gritaba Jyou, sin que Daisuke hiciera el mas mínimo movimiento…

— ¡Yo lo bajo! — decía una voz dolida a lo lejos. Era Tailmon, quien se acercaba con dificultad a causa de sus heridas. En cuanto llega, salta hacia Daisuke, y sosteniéndose de su ropa, comienza a romper los aros que lo sujetaban…Jyou logra sostener para que no se golpeara al bajar.

— Daisuke... — lo llamaba Hikari. —…no te preocupes, esto pronto terminara, ten por seguro que Saint-Jehudielmon acabara con ese monstruo.

Pero Daisuke no hacia caso, se quedaba ahí inmóvil.

Koushiro permanecía al lado de Iori, que poco a poco se debilitaba más a causa de la digi-evolución.

De pronto, Iori lanza un fuerte grito…

— No puede ser.

Iori presentaba una rajada en su camisa, de su pecho comienza a salir un poco de sangre. Todos voltearon, Kazbeelmon había dañado a Saint-Jehudielmon nuevamente.

—_Realmente, fue una completa idiotez el que hayan invocado el poder Divino… — _le decía Kazbeelmon. Se acerca a Saint-Jehudielmon que estaba por levantarse, y le da una patada en el rostro antes de que este lo hiciera… _— Era de esperarse que los humanos no podrían controlar el poder mas puro que se forjo desde la creación_

Adolorido, Saint-Jehudielmon se levanta con dificultad, mientras Kazbeelmon terminaba de hablar…

—… _a llegado la hora en que morirás, así que prepárate… — _y alzando su espada se prepara para lanzar su técnica mas poderosa, invoca un poderos trueno rojo, un luminoso destello negro sale de la espada de Kazbeelmon

— _¡¡Hell's Sore!!_*3

Y un terrible zumbido se escucha cuando ese resplandor azoto contra Saint-Jehudielmon… No se veía lo que había pasado, el polvo se levanto y tapo la vista a todos, Kazbeelmon tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, pero…

— _¿¡Qué!?_

Saint-Jehudielmon detuvo la energía con sus manos y luego la hizo desaparecer…

Cuando el humo se disipo por completo, la sonrisa de Kazbeelmon se volvió a tornar en sus labios. Si bien, el ángel divino había soportado su técnica más poderosa, pero el daño que este le había causado era irremediable.

— _S_eñor Genai, dice que el poder Divino es incontrolable para los humanos, pero ahora yo le demostrare lo contrario — Saint-Jehudielmon alza su espada y esta comienza a brillar…. — El poder de Iori y el mío.

— _Solo fanfarroneas, tan solo mira tu estado, ¿crees que me vencerás en esas condiciones tan lamentables? además, ya he comprobado que ese miserable chico no puedo controlar el ultimo poder, con tan solo mirarlo siento pena ajena._

— Eso ya lo veremos

De pronto la espada de Saint-Jehudielmon comienza a arder en llamas.

— ¡¡¡_ForBlaze Sword _(Espada de Fuego)!!! — eh inmediatamente su espada se torna en llamas y este se hecha a todo velocidad contra Kazbeelmon, quien apenas y pudo parar con su espada el ataque flameante de su oponente. Nuevamente se escuchaban los truenos cuando las dos espadas chocaban, Kazbeelmon esquivaba y desviaba los golpes de Saint-Jehudielmon con dificultad mientras este se movía magníficamente…

— Señor Genai… se que usted no quiere hacer esto…

— _¿Qué dices? — _decía Kazbeelmon mientras seguían peleando…

— Me es difícil creerlo, pero en el fondo usted no quiere hacerle daño al Mundo Digital, por favor, dejemos de pelear, y libere a Takeru y a los demás chicos.

Hikari, Tailmon y los demás escuchaban atentos, e inmediatamente miraron extrañamente a Kazbeelmon… mientras Daisuke permanecía en las mismas condiciones.

Extrañado por la forma en que lo miraban los elegidos, Kazbeelmon echa un grito de furia y comienza a lanzar golpes a su oponente con mas fuerza…

— _¡¡Cállate!! ¡¡No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas!! ¡¡Genai ya no existe, yo soy el segundo ángel caído, uno de los cuatro caballos, Kazbeelmon!! — _chillaba furioso, mientras daba golpes que Saint-Jehudielmon esquivaba fácilmente.

— Usted no quería hacer esto.

— _¡¡¡CALLATE!!!_

Y los dos ángeles sostienen una batalla en el aire con sus espadas.

— No cabe duda, Iori comenzó a controlar el poder divino, por eso su ángel logro igualar las fuerzas de Kazbeelmon. — decía Koushiro apenas consciente.

Una debilitada voz se escucha al lado suyo.

— ¿Te sorprende amigo? — decía Iori levantado la mirada con dificultad. — La verdad, no tengo ni idea de cómo lo hice, pero me alegro por todos, con esto Saint-Jehudielmon le podrá ganar al señor Genai.

— Basta Iori, no hables mas, que no vez que estas muy débil. — le decía Hikari preocupada.

— No, me merezco esto, de no ser por mi, nada de esto estaría pasando.

Koushiro y Jyou bajan la mirada. Ellos sabían perfectamente de que estaba hablando Iori..

— ¿De que rayos hablas? — Decía Hikari comenzado a cansarse de oír tanta incoherencia. — ¿Por qué dices eso?

Iori comienza a llorar en silencio, y luego aguantando el nudo en la garganta habla suavemente.

— Cuando fuimos en busca de la reliquia para obtener acceso a la zona oscura, un resplandor ataco mi frente, y en una visión logre ver al señor Genai convirtiéndose en un ángel caído, era una imagen que Koushiro me había mostrado para revelarle el secreto a todos, el secreto del segundo ángel caído.

Y en esos instantes, Iori se hecha a llorar mientras hablaba rápidamente aun soportando el dolor.

—… ¡¡pero eso no es todo, Koushiro rompió el sello que contenía en mi el poder divino, de la misma forma que HolyAngemon y Angewomon lo hicieron con Daisuke, y luego, me ofreció el digi-metal para hacer evolucionar a Armadimon y así acabar con Genai, pero yo no lo tome, tenia miedo del dolor que iba a sentir, y del riesgo de morir, como le paso a Daisuke, también tenia miedo de atacar al señor Genai, me aparte de esas imágenes y todo este tiempo evadí la responsabilidad pensando que solo fue una alucinación, después de todo, fue tan raro que no estaba seguro de lo que me pasaba, me aparecía en mi mente como un sueño mal recordado!!

Hikari y Tailamon miraban entristecidos a Iori, sus palabras les herían profundamente. Daisuke permanecía en las mismas condiciones, pero parecía haber escuchado todo.

Iori siguió llorando, lamentándose por no haber evitado los momentos de sufrimiento que todos habían pasado, y también, por no haberle advertido a todos que el segundo ángel caído era Genai.

*******************************************************************

Los dos ángeles continuaban su batalla, la victoria apunta hacia el divino protector de Iori.

Furioso, casi sin razonar, Kazbeelmon concentra todas sus energías en lanzar uno de sus más poderosos ataques. Alzando sus manos, deja salir cuatro esferas luminosas, y representando con sus dedos cuatro cruces, invoca 4 figuras fantasmales en forma de caballos.

— _¡¡The Eufrates' Horses!!_*4

Saint-Jehudielmon concentra su energía divina en las palmas de su mano, y juntándolas como cuando alguien reza al señor de los cielos, un resplandor sale de estas y desintegra a las cuatro figuras fantasmales.

El arcángel digital se mueve a toda velocidad y logra aplicarle una fuerte patada a Kazbeelmon, derribándolo y haciendo caer su espada al suelo. Saint-Jehudielmon se acerca lentamente hacia el, y antes de que este se levantara le apunta con su espada.

— Se acabo Kazbeelmon, haz perdido.

Pero en vez de que el segundo ángel caído mostrara miedo, una mirada perversa advierte al digimon divino sobre una trampa.

Un campo de energía sale del cuerpo del ángel oscuro, el cual derriba a elegidos a Tailamon, moviéndose ágilmente toma su espada del suelo, llega donde se encontraba Koushiro y se apodera de Iori a quien inmediatamente amenaza con la espada.

Iori, incapaz de hacer algo ya que estaba resistiendo la energía que emanaba de su cuerpo, deja salir un fuerte grito cuando Kazbeelmon lo alza con sus brazos y le apunta con su espada en el cuello.

— Como se atreve, es un cobarde. — le reprochaba Hikari.

_Kazbeelmon deja salir otra fuerte carcajada, luego lanza una mirada sádica a las esferas que flotaban en el aire… _

— _¡¡MIREN!! — decía…_

Los datos de Takeru y los demás comenzaban a desintegrarse.

— _Al fin… al fin matare a los niños que fueron elegidos… — _decía Kazbeelmon cuya mirada y sonrisa malévola que era aun mas aterradora que antes, después de hablar, siguió riendo mas y mas…

— ¡¡Señor Genai!! ¡Deténgase!— gritaba furioso Koushiro.

— _¡¡Ya no soy Genai!!_

Hikari, con el corazón roto y llena de lágrimas en los ojos, corre hacia el despiadado ángel caído

— ¡No, Hikari! — le decía su herido digimon acompañante, pero este no logra detenerla.

Daisuke al fin sale del shock, al ver en peligro a Hikari… — ¡HIKARI!

— Por favor señor Genai… — decía la niña mientras se tiraba de rodillas para suplicarle al despiadado ángel… —Como dijo Saint-Jehudielmon, usted en el fondo no quiere hace esto, por favor salve a Takeru y a los demás.

Riendo levemente, tira a Iori al suelo y se dirige hacia Hikari ante la mirada atónita de todos… — _Si tanto te interesa la vida de tus amigos, entonces… _— Hikari siente la sombra de la espada que es levantada lentamente… — _muere tu primero, para que cuando estén en el otro mundo, tan siquiera puedas recibirlos._

Kazbeelmon alza su espada para quitarle la vida a Hikari, pero justo en esos instantes, siente como alguien por detrás lo ataca. Haciendo un movimiento brusco se da la vuelta para atacar con su espada al ángel guardián.

— ¡¡SAINT-JEHUDIELMON!!

El grito de dolor de Iori se escucha fuertemente por toda la cueva, este cae inconsciente en el suelo con la energía emanando de el, la espada había atacado a los ojos de Saint-Jehudielmon que no dejaban de sangrar… inmediatamente Daisuke se arma de valor y aleja a Hikari del Kazbeelmon… mientras Jyou veía con tristeza lo que le pasa a Saint-Jehudielmon y como los datos de Takeru, Miyako y Ken se desvanecían mas y mas…

— _Saint-Jehudielmon… — _decía Kazbeelmon mientras se acercaba a el lentamente… — _¿Cómo piensas derrotarme ahora que estas ciego? _— decía mientras le da una fuerte patada, derribando así al ángel privado de la vista.

Lentamente se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia Iori que estaba en el suelo _— Mírenlo nada mas, ya no puede soportar el poder divino, lo matare para terminar con su dolor…_

— ¡No se atreva! — gritaba valerosamente Jyou, quien cerro hacia Iori.

Pero Kazbeelmon le lanza un resplandor con su espada.

Haciendo un movimiento ágil, Tailmon logra salvarle la vida empujándolo al suelo…

— _Iori, si mueres tu primero, ya no habrá por que temerle al poder divino… — _lentamente alza su espada y se dispone a clavársela en el pecho…

De repente un rayo de luz ilumina toda la cueva, Saint-Jehudielmon se levanta aun estando ciego y lanza un rayo a las manos de Kazbeelmon, haciendo que tire su espada…

— _¡Maldito! ¡Como te atreves!_

Kazbeelmon*7 lanza un trueno, pero Saint-Jehudielmon lo atrapa con sus manos y lo esfuma mientras Kazbeelmon lo miraba sorprendido…

— _¿Cómo es que eres tan poderoso? ¡NO LO ACEPTO!, no acepto que los humanos sean capases de controlar el poder Divino, es una blasfemia para nuestros creadores_ — lleno de odio, levanta su espada y apunta con hacia el grupo de niños n — _niños elegidos _¡_LOS ODIO!_

_**Hikari (narrando): **__En esos momentos, justo cuando Kazbeelmon se lanzo a luchar, todos sentimos en nuestros corazones un gran vació, el señor Genai que tanto nos había ayudado en tiempos pasados, que estimábamos tanto como un gran amigo, ahora nos odiaba. Pero eso no superaba lo que sentíamos por Takeru y los demás. Saint-Jehudielmon brillaba como el sol, rogábamos a Dios que derrotara a Kazbeelmon para poder salvarles la vida_

— Kazbeelmon, has dejado de ser el señor Genai, lo siento por todos, pero ya no puedo ser nada por ti, mi deber es acabar contigo…

Ambos se lanza a la lucha, sus espadas nuevamente sonaban como truenos estrellándose entre si.

— _Tengo la ventaja… ¡¡ ¿como puedes derrotar a tu enemigo sin verlo?!!_

— Te veo, gracias a la luz de la espereza que Iori me ha mandado.

Saint-Jehudielmon logra darle varios cortes con su espada, que la movía a la velocidad de un trueno, luego le da una patada y lo manda a volar al techo.

—Kazbeelmon, con esto terminare contigo.

Entonces Saint-Jehudielmon*6 levanta su espada, y adquiere toda la luz brillante del sol, la espada comienza a crecer en gran tamaño, un símbolo en forma de cruz aparece detrás de esta… arriba de la espada deslumbrante, parecía como si el paraíso lleno de ángeles y coros bellísimos que alababan a Dios, se reflejaran en el resplandor que la espada que despedía. Entonces, una brillante y radiante corona aparece de la nada en la cabeza de Saint-Jehudielmon.

— Adiós Señor Genai… — decía el ángel con tristeza… — **¡¡¡**_The Crown of Raquia_ (**La corona del cielo)*5!!!**

_La enorme espada brillante corta en dos a Kazbeelmon, una luz lo baña, y cuando esta se descubre, se escuchan los gritos de un hombre sufriendo.  
_

*******************************************************************

**Desierto del Sabaku Chitai,**

— Todo ha terminado ya.

Cerrando los ojos, el Tamer legendario logra ver la imagen de Gennai siendo traspasado por el resplandor del arcángel digital, y con el, un grito lleno de sufrimiento que salía desde lo profundo de su corazón.

— Siento… como si una parte de nosotros, este siendo esfumada. — le decía Ciber-Dramon a su Tamer.

— Si… — le respondía con tristeza

— Ryo-kun… dime, ¿Por qué el hizo esto?

**************************************************************************************************

**Zona Kernell**

El grito de Gennai azotaba los muros de la zona Kernell.

_  
_— _¡¡NO!!_

El Señor Genai, había recuperado su apariencia…

Golpeado y ultrajado, el señor Genai deja salir unas palabras…

— _Niños elegidos, perdónenme, yo no quería hacerles daño, pero, quería que comprendieran que… — Genai se interrumpe a si mismo al lanzar un fuerte grito, el corte de Saint-Jehudielmon lo termino de traspasar… este, cae al suelo…_

Justo en esos momentos, Daisuke recuerda como Kazbeelmon mato despiadadamente a V-mon.

Herido de gravedad, Genai levanta la mirada hacia los elegidos.

— _Daisuke, Iori… yo, lo lamento…— _decía débilmente con una voz cortada_. _Yeste con sus últimas fuerzas alza su mano, e invoca un digi-huevo, que va directo hacia Daisuke.

— ¿V-mon? — decía Daisuke al sostener el huevo con sus manos, luego, comienza a llorar y lo abraza suavemente.

*******************************************************************

**Desierto del Sabaku Chitai,**

Cerrando los ojos, el Tamer legendario logra ver la imagen de Gennai siendo traspasado por el resplandor del arcángel digital, y con el, un grito lleno de sufrimiento que salía desde lo profundo de su corazón.

— Siento… como si una parte de nosotros, este siendo esfumada. — le decía Ciber-Dramon a su Tamer.

— Si… — le respondía con tristeza

— Ryo-kun… dime, ¿Por qué el hizo esto?

—Porqué… — le respondía el Tamer a su digimon, mientras levanta la mirada al cielo, pensativo. — de esa forma el le estaría devolviendo a los niños, su papel como elegidos.

Los pensamientos de Ryo sonaban como eco dentro de si. Suavemente, el tamer legendario, ahora el más sabio de estos tiempos, cierra los ojos para adentrarse en sus pensamientos.

Ciber-Dramon repara un poco las palabras de su tamer. Pero este es irrumpido por el sonido del D-Power. El Tamer saca tranquilamente su digivaice del bolsillo, y mira con interés el digimon que aparece en pantalla.

"Beelzebumon"

— Vamonos Ciber-Dramon, tenemos que ir a investigar.

*******************************************************************

**Zona Kernell**

Y en esos momentos, la información de Genai, se desvanece, y la espada ensangrentada del Kazbeelmon, cae enterrada al suelo.

Armadimon, Gomamon aparecen inconscientes en el suelo, junto con el digi-huevo de Koushiro.

Una luz comienza a llenar las tres esferas, que comienzan a desintegrarse poco a poco… Takeru, Ken y Miyako caen al suelo suavemente.

Lentamente, los tres abren los ojos…

—… que… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?... — decía Miyako mientras abría los ojos lentamente…

— Creí haber estado muerto… — decía Ken quien hizo lo mismo…

— Nuestros Digimons… ellos nos salvaron… — decía Takeru mientras se levantaba…

Entonces de la nada, aparecen tres digi-huevos que toman con sus manos, los tres sonríen y guardan el recuerdo de cómo sus digimons, les salvaron la vida.

Una voz conocida los hace levantar la mirada…

— ¡¡¡Takeru!!!

El niño salta de gozo…

— ¡Hikari!

En esos momentos, un temblor sacude toda la zona Kernell, parecía como si el lugar se estuviera derrumbando…

Los 8 elegidos, junto con Tailmon, se reúnen con Koushiro, Iori, Gomamon y Armadimon que permanecían inconscientes.

Confusos, no saben que hacer. El temblor no cesaba y el lugar parecía estar apunto de derrumbarse.

Algo raro había en los ojos de Iori, Hikari, acerca su mirada hacia su rostro inconsciente.

— ¡No! ¡Dios mío! Iori esta….

Los tres elegidos voltean atrás suyo… Koushiro, Jyou, Hikari y Tailmon veían con tristeza los ojos ensangrentados….

— Iori esta ciego… — chillaba la voz triste de Hikari…

_**Hikari (narrando): **__una de las peores tragedias ocurridas en la batalla…_

Hikari se hecha en los brazos de Daisuke con los ojos llenas de lagrimas, mientras este lleno de tristeza la abraza para consolarla.

_¿Qué era lo que quería Iori?_

Miyako se hecha en el suelo y comienza a llorar al lado de Iori.

_¿Quería castigarse así mismo?_

Ken se voltea y baja la cabeza para bañar en lágrimas el digi-huevo de Wormon, mientras este de Takeru pide a Jyou que sostenga su digi-huevo y se agacha para echárselo en hombros…

— Amigos… ya vámonos de aquí… — decía después de dejar salir varias lagrimas… — No soporto este lugar…

De repente, un resplandor se hace notar a lo lejos de la habitación. Una puerta se hacia el mundo real se había abierto

Detrás de esta, Wallece se encontraba en una de las salones de la escuela que no habían sido dañados por el fuego.

Los ocho elegidos se dirigen a la salida.

Si bien, habían salvado al Mundo Digital una vez más, pero de todas las batallas que habían tenido en su vida, esta era nos les había dejado felicidad, por que los precio para ganarla había sido demasiado grandes. La ceguera de Iori había sido el peor de todos.

En vez de felicidad, solo se quedaban con confusión, y tristeza.

Los niños caminaban hacia el portal con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pero había algo que no percibían. Mientras lo hacían, un sombra se acerba a cada uno de ellos. Al llegar a Daisuke, esta pone una extraña marca en su brazo, esa misma marca también seria puesta en Takeru y Hikari sin que ellos lo notasen.

¿Quién era esta sombra?

Ahora alguien había fijado interés en ellos tres, pero por el momento ellos no lo sabrían.

Al lado suyo, la aterradora estatua, la cual Kazbeelmon aseguraba que era la puerta de la tumba del pecado, la espada seguía enterrada en el suelo, justo enfrente de ella.

**Notas de Autor:**

*1 Es la espada santa que porta el ángel que Dios puso enfrente de tras expulsar a Adan y a Eva del paraíso.

*2 Puerta de la tumba del pecado. La legendaria puerta de las tinieblas, oculta en algún lugar de la Dark Area. Solamente los Demon Lords, poseedores de las 7 llaves, son capaces de abrirla.

*3 Llaga del infierno. Llaga es la herida más dolorosa, una ulcera que muy difícil cicatriza. Se le llama llaga del infierno por el tormento que dará a quien la tenga. Es el peor castigo de los infiernos.

*4 Los caballos del Éufrates. Esta técnica hace referencia a los caballos del río Éufrates de Mesopotamia. Aparecen en el libro del apocalipsis.

*5 La corona del cielo. La técnica mas poderosa de Saint-Jehudielmon, la cual hace referencia a la corona que el santo arcángel Jehudiel entrega en el paraíso a los fieles cristianos, símbolo de su recompensa al entrar en el paraíso."Ahora me corresponde la Corona de Justicia, que el Señor, Justo Juez, me dará en ese día. Pero no solamente a mí., sino a todos aquellos que han esperado con amor su venida" (2da carta a Timoteo 4,8).

*6 Cuchilla Relámpago. Obviamente la saque del nombre de la técnica de Kakashi-sensei, en Naruto.

**Saint-Jehudielmon**. Viene de San Jehudielmon, uno de los 7 santos arcángeles que están delante del trono de Dios. Su nombre literalmente significa "Bendición de Dios"

**Kazbeelmon**. Viene de Kazbeel, un ángel mitológico antes llamado Biqa, famoso por rebelarse a su creador desde el momento de su nacimiento. El significado literal de su nombre es "el que engaña a Dios"

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

El próximo capitulo, "El sueño Profético" **será el ****UNICO**** que tendrá ****UNA**** escena con contenido sexual, que aunque poco explicita, es importante colocarlo en el lugar al que pertenece. **Por tal razón, cumpliendo las reglas, esta escena será cortada, pero podrá ser leída una vez que suba el "Capitulo sin censura" en la categoría "M" De esta forma advierto a los que se puedan ofenderse con esto.

Bueno, pues es todo. Pronto subiré el próximo capitulo. Estense pendientes. Y recuerden, cualquier duda, háganla saber.


	10. La sensación de Hikari

Saludos. Presento los dos nuevos capítulos de mi fanfiction con una mezcla de emoción y entusiasmo.

Ser escritor es una de mis principales hobbies, y si me demore tuvo que ver principalmente con el regreso a las actividades escolares. Aun así hice un esfuerzo por inspirarme y dedicar una noche a la semana a este proyecto que ya esta por cumplir mas de 5 años.

Estoy por adentrarme en el desarrollo de la personalidad de cada personaje, algo que me costara mucho trabajo. Esto es necesario para justificar los oscuros sucesos que están por suceder. En cuanto a Hikari y a Iori no hay tanto problema (especialmente con Iori, donde en la pelea que tendrá contra uno de los tamers villanos mostrara una gran madurez), pero con el resto de los personajes me llevara tiempo. Así que es muy probable que me demore mucho en publicar los siguientes capítulos.

Como los vi entusiasmados con la escena lemon, decidí darles una pista certera de los personajes que iban a estar involucrados en el capitulo 10. El capitulo 11 "El sueño profético" pueden encontrarlo sin censura en la categoría "M". Queda claro que será LA UNICA OCASIÓN en la que encontraran este tipo de contenido en la historia

Sin más que decirles, por el momento, me despido.

P.D. ¿Qué paso con sus historias? ¡Ya quiero ver que pasa! Espero que publiquen pronto.

**Capitulo 10:  
La oscuridad que acecha a Hikari  
**********************************

Luego de permanecer más de 5 días en Japón, la mayoría de los niños que habían sido capturados en la batalla contra Abaddonmon, al fin estaban regresando a sus lugares de origen. Algunos contactaban con Taichi y los otros elegidos mayores, quienes con ayuda de Wallece abrían los una puerta al mundo digital para que desde ahí los niños pudieran abrir una puerta a su lugar de origen. Otros pedían ayuda a la embajada de su país; aunque no podían explicar como fueron a parar en Japón, tras comprobar su nacionalidad no tenían más remedio que ayudarlos a regresar.

Con respecto a sus digimons, algunos se quedaban con sus camaradas, pero la mayoría decidió regresar al mundo digital, pues estaban preocupados por el estado en que los campos oscuros habían dejado al mundo digital.

Wallece había permanecido en la casa de Yamato todo ese tiempo. El, junto con sus digimons, estaban ansiosos por regresar a EUA. Sin embargo, se vio forzado a aguardar a Taichi, quien venia en representación de todos los elegidos para que les aclararan la gran cantidad de dudas que tenían tras enterarse de los sucesos ocurridos en la zona Kernell. Koushiro podrían hacerlo, para estaba recuperándose en el hospital.

Una vez que Taichi llego con Wallece, este le explico detalle a detalle lo que había ocurrido.

Las murallas R'lyeh habían prevenido a Koushiro del destino que les aguardaba a los elegidos si entraban a la zona Kernell ha pelear contra "el traidor digital" por tal razón, el chico trabajo arduamente para evitar que esto pasase. Gracias a los nuevos datos que había aprendido a manipular, Koushiro logro romper el sello que mantenía al poder divino en Iori, esto como resultado de haber estudiado las murallas R'lyeh por meses. Lo demás era pan comido, solo tenia que traer a Jyou y a su digimon para que las cosas ocurrieran por si solas. Pero todo se complico después de que Iori rechazara el digi-metal y condenara (sin estar consiente) a el y a sus amigos a un destino de muerte.

Tras este hecho, Koushiro se contacto en secreto con Wallece, quien tras escuchar sus explicaciones, decidieron formular el plan que le salvaría la vida a los elegidos.

— Koushiro me explico que en las murallas había leído algunas referencias acerca de niños elegidos que murieron en el mundo digital. — Explicaba Koushiro a Taichi. — Todo indicaba que esto no podía ocurrir, pues sus digimons daban su vida a cambio de la de ellos.

— Mejor nosotros que nuestras camaradas. — decía Terriermon con ternura.

— Aun no entendemos bien cual es el proceso, pero temíamos que este se viera afectado en la zona oscura. Así decidimos tomar precauciones.

— ¿con la antena que los chicos instalaron? — preguntaba Taichi.

Wallece afirma con la cabeza.

— Genai lo tenía todo planeado. Obligo a luchar a los niños en sus peores condiciones. En la zona oscura la digi-evolución estaba sellada, y con la supuesta muerte de Koushiro el pensaba que ya no existía nadie mas que pudiera ayudarles en tal situación. Tenía la victoria más que asegurada. La antena que instalamos no solo permitía la digi-evolución, si no que también permitió que el proceso, mediante el cual los digimons daban la vida por sus camaradas, se llevara acabo.

Wallece suspira antes de continuar hablando.

— La segunda antena serviría hacer un portal que permitiera a Yamato y a ti entrar a la zona Karnell. Pero decidimos tomar precauciones. Si el proceso para abrir el portal del mundo real al digital era interrumpido, Koushiro lo podría continuar para abrir uno del mar de las tinieblas a la zona Karnell, y así, encontrarse con Iori para invocar a su arcángel divino.

— Ya entiendo. Aun así, es injusto que nos hayan ocultado todo esto, nos dieron un gran susto.

— No queríamos que todos actuaran de tal forma en que Genai pudiera sospechar. Para engañar a tus enemigos primero tienes que engañar a tus amigos, según dicen.

Taichi asiente. Luego se apresura a detener al chico que le se levanto reunir todas sus pertenencias.

— ¿Piensas irte? — le preguntaba frunciendo el seño. — Esta crisis no ha terminado, nos puedes ser de mucha ayuda si te quedas.

— Lo siento, pero mis padres quieren que regrese cuanto antes. — le respondía dándole la espalda.

Taichi baja la mirada.

— Entiendo.

— Taichi… — decía Wallece sin voltear a verlo — probablemente nos volveremos a encontrar para el día de la batalla final.

Wallece al fin voltea a ver a Taichi

—Cuídense.

Y dicho esto toma a sus dos digimons y se retira.

*********

Hikari sentía como el agua caliente de la regadera le recorría todo su cuerpo mientras observaba como un poco de sangre escurría hasta el piso, la cortada que se había hecho en la frente aun no terminaba de cicatrizar. Con dulzura se lava sus cabellos siendo muy cuidadosa en no lastimar la herida por la que fue sometida a tratamiento medico con analgésicos.

Apenas esa mañana, había presenciado un evento que más que le llenaba de preocupación has el alma. Ese evento tenia que ver con el la oscuridad que desde pequeña le invadía, un evento del cual no podía aguantar mucho sin contárselo a alguien. La oscuridad la estaba invadiendo nuevamente, pero… ¿a quien se lo contaría?

Quizá a Takeru, o a Ken, quienes en cierto ocasión también habían ido a ese lugar conocido como "El mar de las tinieblas" Miyako también era buena opción, pero los recientes sucesos le impedían mantener contacto con ella.

Tanto los padres de Iori como los de Miyako (posiblemente también los de Daisuke) estaban muy desconcertados por los últimos sucesos, de por si habían faltado mucho en sus deberes familiares desde que iban a cumplir sus misiones como elegidos, mentiras piadosas y bajo desempeño en clases habían sido las mas altas repercusiones hasta el momento en que la lucha contra los ángeles caídos había comenzado. Toda la gente estaba desconcertada y los padres de los elegidos lo estaban aun mas con el hecho de que sus hijos tuvieran algo que ver algo con las atrocidades ocurridas hace poco. Los desastres ocasionados por Abaddonmon desconcertaron a toda la gente. En los medios televisivos lo único que pasaban a cada momento era la imagen del enorme caballo fantasmal y la figura del primer ángel caído. Fanáticos religiosos anunciaban la llegada del fin del mundo. Aunque los elegidos habían explicado a sus padres que esa criatura se trataba de un digimons, era muy difícil para ellos no ponerse nervioso ante las explicaciones que presentaban los fanáticos religiosos de figuras judío-cristianas del apocalipsis.

La ceguera de Iori fue la gota que derramo el vaso, desde ahora en adelante, ellos como sus padres, no podían permitir que sus hijos se expusieran a esos (oscuros y ocultos) peligros.

Con ella eso no era problema. Sus padres, como los de Takeru y Ken ya estaban bien familiarizados con los digimons, y lo que era aun más importante, confiaban en ellos (tanto en los digimons como en sus hijos) a tal grado que los habían ayudado ya en varias ocasiones.

Entonces, comenzó a pensar en los sucesos ocurridos luego de que todos habían decidido ir a dar la cara a la madre de Iori.

_Recordaba la escena como si nuevamente estuviera ahí. Los 8 elegidos estaban uno al lado de otros con la mirada en el suelo. Algunos de ellos derramaban sus delgadas lágrimas en sus digi-tamas (donde yacían sus digimons esperando nacer) mientras escuchaban los reproches histéricos de la madre de Iori._

_La señora desconcertada, miraba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas a los elegidos, ponía especial atención en Koushiro, Daisuke y Hikari quienes presentaban heridas y manchas de sangre difíciles de ignorar._

_Jyou estaba al frente de la situación. Luego de esperar a que la madre desquitara todo su enojo y tristeza en ellos esta al fin logro contenerse para escuchar la explicación que los niños le tenían preparada. Hubo un poco de silencio antes de que Jyou suspirara y comenzara a hablarle despacio a la desconcertada madre. _

— _En una pelea que tuvimos contra un digimon maligno... _—_ Le explicaba Jyou, despacio. _—_ …Iori fue herido. El digimon que lo protegía no pudo hacer nada._

_La señora no podía asimilar nada de lo que el chico le explicaba. Sin saberlo cerro lo ojos y negó con la cabeza. Una cosa era segura, su hijo había perdido la vista por culpa de esos digimons que tanto estaban haciendo escándalo, y por esos niños que lo exponían esos peligros._

— _Vállense… _—_ decía conteniendo un grito apunto de salir. _—_ Vállense o llamare a la policía…_

_Los niños estaban dispuestos a acceder. Lentamente, Miyako se acerca a la madre de su amigo, en sus brazos tenía al victorioso bebe Upamon quien se encontraba durmiendo, único digimon sobreviviente a la batalla junto con Tailmon y Gomamon._

_Miyako traga saliva antes de extender los brazos para ofrecerle el digimon a la señora._

— _¡ALEJA A ESA COSA DE EL! _—_ Estallaba la señora en ira. _—_¡NO SE LE ACERQUEN! ¡NO QUIERO QUE NINGUNO DE USTEDES SE LE VUELVAN A ACERCAR!_

_Miyako baja la mirada y lentamente se retira con el digimon en brazos. Todos los demás elegidos obedecen y también se retiran._

Hikari al fin libra de su mente esos recuerdos y se enfoca nuevamente en el suceso que le ocurrió esa mañana. No podía soportarlo más, tenía que contárselo a alguien. Cuidadosamente sale de la regadera para inmediatamente cubrirse con una toalla.

Al mirarse en el espejo, algo la desconcierta. En su brazo izquierdo, un extraño tatuaje negro se hacia notar. La chica observo cuidadosamente el tatuaje, era algo así como una "corona de espinas", muy amplia, lo suficiente para llamar la atención. ¿Cuando, donde y como le apareció esa marca? ¿Acaso tenia algo que ver con lo que había sentido esa mañana?

***

La luz tenue del sol en pleno ocaso se colaba por el ventanal de la habitación de Daisuke. Era un ocaso hermoso, de aquellos que coloreaban las calles de las ciudades con un anaranjado tenue.

Una gota de sudor recorre la frente del chico. Daisuke lentamente abre los ojos. Al fin había despertado luego de haber permanecido todo el día en un profundo sueño. Se encontraba acostado en su cama, desnudo de medio cuerpo, las vendas que protegían su lastimado hombro le cubrían la mitad de su pecho. Rápidamente voltea al lado para ver a su digi-tama.

Un nudo en la garganta se le forma rápidamente, la manera en como V-mon murió enfrente de el le hería muy profundamente, tal era el caso que en el fondo de su corazón le guardaba cierto odio al fallecido Gennai.

"_Espero que regreses pronto… V-mon"_

Daisuke interrumpe sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido de la televisión, muy probablemente una nota relaciona con la reciente batalla contra Abaddonmon, pues logra escuchar nuevamente a los fanáticos religiosos analizar las imágenes que desde lejos del campo de batalla, las cámaras de los noticieros, y de uno que otro excéntrico que llevaba cámara en su celular, habían filmado.

El chico se levanta despacio, y tranquilamente sale de su habitación para descubrir a su familia viendo con atención la nota, sentados todos juntos en la sala.

— Al fin despertaste, Daisuke. — Le decía su padre.

El chico se sorprende un poco al ver como toda su familia voltea a verlo con determinación luego de apagar la televisión.

— Ven, tenemos que hablar contigo.

Daisuke no puede evitar fruncir el ceño. Era obvio de lo que querían hablarle. Sin más, el chico obedece luego de suspirar. Tranquilamente se sienta al lado de su hermana, Jun, quien se limitaba a observar el suelo.

— No recuerdo haberte dado el permiso para ponerte tatuajes. — Le reclamaba su padre.

— Esto es… — respondía mientras ocultaba la enorme marca, misma que tenía Hikari. — … no se como la obtuve, la tengo desde la ultima vez que regrese del mundo digital.

— Como que no sabes

— Es la verdad, no lo se. — Le respondía cortantemente.

El padre del chico suspira y la madre se apresura a reclamarle.

— No le hables así a tu padre.

— Lo siento.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

— Daisuke, después de hablar con la madre de tu amigo Iori, pensamos que lo mejor es que te apartes de el y de tus demás amigos, y también, de esas criaturas llamadas digimons. — Le hablaba su padre, con franqueza.

— Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso. Si mis amigos y yo nos quedamos con los brazos cruzados, tanto este mundo como el de los digimons podrían desaparecer.

— ¡Basta ya de tonterías!

— ¡No son tonterías! ¡¿Crees que esto es uno de nuestros juegos?! ¡Ustedes mismos vieron como digimons malignos salieron de nuestros ordenadores para atacarme! ¡Ustedes mismos vieron los destrozos que ese ángel maligno ocasiono cuando apareció en la ciudad!

— Nos explicaste que ese ángel era un digimon, pero aun así su simple apariencia me aterra. Siento como si te estuvieras metiendo con algo… — se interrumpe así mismo para tragar saliva. — … con algo muy oculto.

— No importa que sea, nuestro deber como niños elegidos es detenerlo.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, lentamente la madre de Daisuke se levanta y se acerca a su hijo. El niño no hizo gesto alguno tras recibir la bofetada.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE SER TU DAISUKE?! ¡¿POR QUE TIENE QUE SER MI HIJO QUIEN TENGA QUE CARGAR CON ESA RESPONSABLIDAD?!

— No lo se, las cosas son así, y ya. — Le respondía su hijo, despacio.

— ¡¿Qué quieres que hagamos?! ¡¿Qué que nos quedemos con los brazos cruzados mientras vemos como arriesgas tu vida?! ¡Podrías morir!

— Entonces, cierren los ojos y no vean. — Le respondía con fastidio.

La forma en que Daisuke le respondió a su madre le hizo merecedor de otra bofetada. El ambiente se comenzó a poner mas pesado justo cuando el sonido del timbre suena en el hogar de los Motomiya. Jun rápidamente se levanta a abrir la puerta para escapar de tan pesada situación

— Es Yagami Hikari.

Daisuke rápidamente se levanta para recibir a su amiga. Justo después de darles la espalda a sus padres, este se detiene para esperar a que ellos le objetaran algo. Pero eso no ocurrió.

***

Hikari caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Odaiba, no había nada que la apartara de sus profundos pensamientos. Había poco tráfico y las calles estaban casi deshabitadas, el hermoso ocaso coloreaba de anaranjado toda la ciudad y el viento acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de la chica. Sin duda, era una tarde agradable.

Tras caminar por un buen rato, se detiene de repente para descubrir la figura de su Tailmon. Ambos se observan fijamente, la mirada determinante de la chica hace que Tailmon entendiera el mensaje.

— Ya veo que quieres estar sola. — Le confirmaba su digimon. — Esta bien.

Y dicho esto, Tailmon se retira.

La chica se lo queda observando por unos momentos. No era que Hikari no quisiera pasar tiempo con su compañero digimon, era más bien el hecho de no molestar a sus amigos luego de que sus digimons regresaran a ser digi-tamas. Si se presentara junto can Tailmon, tal vez haría sentir mal a sus camaradas.

Tras observar como su digimon se alejaba, la chica apresura el paso. Ya era muy tarde y había prometido a sus padres regresar pronto.

Cuando al fin llego a su destino, la casa de Takeru, noto decepcionada que nadie se encontraba en ella. De por si ya se había arriesgado mucho al ir a visitarlo después de que el no había respondido a sus mensajes, así que era de esperarse. Muy probablemente Takeru había salido afuera de la ciudad, donde la señal de las D-Terminal no llegara, posiblemente la casa de su abuela.

Podría subir unos cuantos pisos del edificio para buscar a su amiga Miyako, pero no quería meterla en problemas con sus padres quienes, dado las últimas circunstancias, le habían prohibido ver a sus amigos.

La casa de Ken estaba muy lejos, sus opciones se habían acabado.

Pero no podía esperar ni un minuto mas, tenía que desaguarse, tenía que hablarle a alguien de las sensaciones que había estado sintiendo hace un par de días, pero sobre todo, tenia que hablar de lo que había presenciado esa mañana. Entonces, pensó en Daisuke, que no vivía muy lejos de aquel lugar. Aunque el nunca ha estado en "el mar de las tinieblas" el como su amigo podría escucharla, además se había vuelto mas maduro como ella pudo comprobar la ultima vez que estuvieron en el mundo digital.

Era arriesgado ir a verlo, pues tampoco había tenido noticias de el. Probablemente sus padres habían hecho lo mismo que los de Miyako e Iori.

Tras pensarlo varias veces, al fin tomo su decisión.

***

— Perdón, creo que vine en un mal momento. — Se disculpaba Hikari con Daisuke.

— No te preocupes. — Le decía Daisuke mostrándole una débil sonrisa.

Ambos se encontraban en el balcón de la habitación de Daisuke, observando como el sol se ocultaba.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? — Decía sorpresivamente el chico — Hace unos momentos mis padres me pidieron que me alejara de todos ustedes.

La niña baja la mirada.

— Solo están preocupados por ti Daisuke, eso hace una familia.

Hikari salta un poco del susto tras escuchar azotar la mano de Daisuke en la pared.

— ¡Aun así, no puedo permitir que ellos interfieran!

La chica observa un poco sorprendida a su amigo, Daisuke inmediatamente lo nota.

— Lo siento.

— Esta bien, Daisuke.

Silencio nuevamente. Los dos niños miran al cielo para descubrir la hermosa luna llena que acaba de de hacerse notar.

Hikari se muerde el labio y traja saliva antes de hablar.

— Quiero contarte algo que me ha estado pasando.

Daisuke voltea a ver a su amiga. La chica comenzó a hablar sin apartar sus ojos de la hermosa luna.

— Desde pequeña, siempre he sentido la presencia de alguien, alguien que en las sombras me ha estado llamando desde que fui elegida para salvar al mundo digital. Hubo momentos en los que me resignaba ser llevada por aquella entidad, pero mi hermano, y mis padres me daban fuerzas para continuar

El viento sopla suavemente en el rostro de los niños justo antes de que Hikari continuara.

— Poco después de que comenzáramos a luchar contra el emperador de los digimons, no pudo aguantar más, y tuve que dejarme arrastrar para que me llevaran aquel otro mundo.

— ¿Aquel otro mundo? — Repetía Daisuke, extrañado.

— Tu ya has oído hablar de el, he incluso lo haz visto,

Entonces, Daisuke recuerda la batalla que sus digimons tuvieron contra Demon en la colina de la luz.

— "El mar de las tinieblas"

Hikari asiente tras escuchar a su amigo.

— Miyako me había enseñado a apartarme de aquel mundo, pero, últimamente aquella entidad me ha estado llamando con más fuerza que antes.

Daisuke mira con preocupación a la chica.

— ¿Crees que esto tenga algo que ver con los ángeles caídos?

— Si. — Decía la chica casi tartamudeando.  No tengo fundamentos para comprobarlo, pero estoy segura de que así es.

Los ojos de Hikari comienza a humedecerse, lo suficiente para dejar salir una delgada lagrima.

— Tengo miedo de que me lleven otra vez, por que se que si lo logran, esta vez no podre salir nunca de allí. — La chica al fin deja de mirar a la luna y baja la mirada para entregarse a su llanto. — Fue este miedo el que me hizo dudar de nuestra misión como elegidos cuando recorríamos la zona Kernell, después de la supuesta muerte de nuestros amigos.

Daisuke al fin entiende la actitud que Hikari presento en aquel momento.

— No lo permitas. No dejes que te lleven.

Hikari se pone de espaldas contra la pared y lentamente arrastra su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Daisuke no tarda en hacer lo mismo, quedando al lado de su amiga, para así consolarla.

— Ya… tranquila. — Le dice con ternura. — No se como, pero todos estaremos a tu lado para evitar que eso pase.

Daisuke abraza de lado su amiga con su brazo sano, a lo que la chica responde inmediatamente recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, lo que hizo que Daisuke se sonrojara.

Así se la pasaron por un buen rato, sin decir ni hacer absolutamente nada.

Daisuke voltea a ver a su amiga, pero no sabe que responderle. Hikari lo nota y sin tomarle importancia le lanza una sonrisa al chico para luego volver a acorrucarse en su hombro.

— No es necesario que digas algo.

Y lentamente, ambos se levantan. Una vez que ambos quedan frente a frente la chica le lanza otra sonrisa a su amigo.

— Ya me desahogue, muchas gracias Daisuke. — Le decía alegre.

El chico se sonroja y desvía su mirada de los ojos de Hikari mientras se rascaba el cabeza muy apenado.

— Si, cuando quieras Hikari.

La mirada sorpresiva de Hikari hace que Daisuke reaccione de inmediato.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Esa marca que tienes en el brazo. — Le respondía boquiabierta. — Es la misma que tengo yo.

Rápidamente, Hikari se descubre el brazo derecho para descubrir la misma marca que Daisuke tenia tatuada. El chico mira sorprendido.

***

**Mundo Digital, Dark Area**

El tamer legendario descansaba sobre el lomo de su digimon que volaba justo por encima del oscuro mar. La neblina opacaba todo a su alrededor, y el frio era casi congelante.

El chico mira su digivaice nuevamente, para descubrir la imagen de Beelzebumon. ¿Qué hacia un digimon como el en esta dimensión?

Tenia que descubrirlo.

***

**Odaiba, Japón**

Hikari no pudo evitar salir al balcón de su casa para observar la hermosa luna que había visto con Daisuke ese día.

La chica había acordado con Daisuke reunirse con los demás elegidos mañana, muy probablemente alguno de ellos también tenían la marca. Por el momento, la razón del por que ellos la tenían continuaba siendo un misterio.

Una extraña sensación asecha a niña. La oscuridad nuevamente la estaba invadiendo. Pero a diferencia de las otras veces, esta no la llenaba de angustia ni temor. Por el contrario, esa oscuridad la llenaba de paz interior y tranquilidad. Era como si aquel maligno que la llamaba, hubiera sido reemplazado por alguien bondadoso.

Hikari saca su digivaice del bolsillo, y se lo lleva al pecho para sostenerlo.

"Esta sensación es casi placentera."

Se decía Hikari a si misma.

"Pero no importa de quien se trate, prometí nunca mas dejarme arrastrar por la oscuridad"

— Hikar...i — La llamaba su Madre. — Entra, es hora de cambiarte el vendaje.

— Si. —Respondía la niña, apenas consciente. — Gracias mamá, ya voy.

Y justo cuando Hikari voltea, la imagen de un niño cubierto en oscuridad la paraliza. Sin darse cuenta, deja caer su digivaice al observar hipnotizada el rostro del niño.

El sonido del digivaice al caer la hace entrar en razón. Y cuando vuelve a mirar, el niño había desaparecido.

Hikari se queda boquiabierta, mientras sentía como una gota de sudo escurría por su cara.

— ¿Quién era el?

**CONTINUARA…**


	11. El sueño profetico

Este capitulo fue una introducción a un segundo fanfiction que planeaba hacer. Para esta historia, juntaría a todas las temporadas de digimon. Desafortunadamente nunca se ha presentado la oportunidad para escribirlo. A pesar de esto, hay muchas cosas que se relación con los próximos sucesos que ocurrirán en la historia.

Recuerden que pueden leer la parte lemon "sin censura" en la categoría "M" (romance/drama) y que es la UNICA OCASIÓN QUE LA HISTORIA PRESENTARA UNA SITUCIÓN DE ESTE TIPO.

Saludos.

**Capitulo 11:  
(Epilogo de la 1ra Parte):**

**El Sueño Profético**

*******************************

El cansancio invadía a Hikari, sus rodillas le temblaban, su vista estaba borrosa y sus movimientos eran torpes por el fuerte sueño que le asechaba. Sin mas, Hikari llega a su habitación y se tira agotada en su reconfortante cama.

Ya habían pasado tres días tras la batalla contra Kazbeelmon y la chica apenas estaba sintiendo las consecuencias. Debido a la oscuridad que insistentemente la llamaba, no había podido conciliar el sueño y, por alguna razón, tras desaguarse con Daisuke, y ver a ese extraño niño, la oscuridad al fin había dejado de invadirla.

Al fin podía descansar, y adentrarse en un profundo sueño.

Lo que ella no sabia, es que alguien estaba apunto de mandarle un mensaje, un mensaje que tendría que ver con los acontecimientos que estaban por ocurrir, otros que ocurrirían en futuro muy lejano, otros que ocurrieran incluso en una realidad alterna.

* * *

_Hikari caminaba por las costas de Tokio… se entusiasmaba al sentir la arena en sus pies y al ver el hermoso mar cuyo sonido la relajaba… _

— _Así que nuevamente estas aquí ¿no?— decía una voz conocida, Hikari lentamente se da la vuelta para descubrir a su hermano estaba unos metros tras ella._

— _Sabes que siempre me ha encantado este lugar._

— _Si, lo se._

_Ambos se quedan callados unos momentos y observan las olas del mar…_

— _¿Por qué estas aquí? Hikari… — decía Taichi nuevamente dirigiéndose a su hermana…_

_No lo se… solo para relajarme, creo…_

— _Si, estoy de acuerdo en que estar aquí es muy relájenle, nos olvidamos de nuestros problemas y nuestros malos recuerdos son reemplazados por la suave brisa que el mar lanza a nuestros rostros, pero, ¿crees que esa es la razón por la cual estas aquí?_

— _¿A que te refieres?_

_Entonces Taichi se da la media vuelta y sin mirar a su hermana, le responde_

_— Mira a tu alrededor Hikari, y lo descubrirás._

_Y este comienza a caminar alejándose de ella._

— _Hermano… — le llamaba extrañada al ver como Taichi se alejaba mas y mas._

_Hikari corre para alcanzarlo._

_Pero justo cuando le pone su mano en el hombro, este voltea bruscamente…_

… _ya no era Taichi, era un extraño ser negro, sus ojos eran parecidos a los de los gatos, solo que estos eran de color rojo brillante. Basto con que Hikari parpadeara un segundo para que este ser desapareciera, ahora se encontraba en el mar de las tinieblas…las olas del mar negro ya no la relajaban, la llenaban de angustia y miedo._

_Asustada, Hikari mira para todos lados, unas voces la estaban llamando._

_— ¿Quiénes son? — preguntaba temerosa._

_Una pequeña ráfaga de viento le sopla en la cara. Sorprendida mira al cielo para descubrir a cuatro monstruosos caballos. _

_Dos de ellos los reconocía perfectamente. Uno tenia la esencia de Abaddonmon, el otro la de Kazbeelmon. El tercero vomitaba por su boca, y al cuarto no se atrevió a mirarlo, por que sabía que era el más terrible de todos. _

_La chica voltea bruscamente y corre espantada. Sin nada que le aguarde por delante, decide meterse en una de las cuevas que estaban a su camino._

_El silencio de apoderaba del lugar. Un silencio frustrante, que volvería loco a cualquiera que pasase tan solo unos cuantos minutos ahí dentro._

_Hikari corría con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que vio esperanzada una luz que brillaba a lo lejos._

"_¡La salida!"_

_Y cuando al fin llego a esa luz, noto que encontraba en un lugar muy distinto al que se esperaba. Era una enorme habitación, oscura como la cueva de la que acaba de salir. _

_De repente, del piso comenzaron a notar luminosas líneas verdes que se entrecruzaban para formar perfectas figuras cuadrangulares. Dichas líneas iluminaban la habitación de un verde fosforescente._

_Comenzó a caminar lentamente por el sitio, pero se detuvo un poco cuando se comenzaron a escuchar voces hablando lentamente._

—… _tu y yo hemos sido condenados a llevar batallas sin sentido desde épocas remotas… — Decía una voz grave y tenebrosa que se escuchaba a lo lejos… Hikari se da cuenta que alguien estaba conversando con aquella otra voz._

_—…como la luz y la oscuridad, coexistimos para llevar batallas que duraran eternamente…_

_— __¿A que te refieres? — le preguntaba una voz joven._

_— __No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?, amo…_

_Hikari observa a los sujetos._

_El primero parecía ser un niño elegido, ya que a su lado tenia aun digimon etapa novato, como los veía a lo lejos no lograba percibir como eran… el otro era un enorme dragón digimon de tres cabezas, que en su espalda, sostenía una esfera enorme de energía._

— _No eres como los otros elegidos, ni yo como los otros digimons… — decía el monstruo de tres cabezas —… a ambos se nos fue otorgado el poder mas primitivo del Mundo Digital, ambos gozamos del mismo poder, la única diferencia es que yo lo utilizo para la destrucción… si no fuera así, entonces el poder que tu tienes no tendría razón de existir. Digamos que es para mantener cierto balance, por eso, tu y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro._

— _Entonces tu… ¿tu eras mi compañero?... — decía el niño sorprendido…_

— _Así es… yo soy tu compañero digimon original, y ahora que te designaron a MonoDramon ya nada tiene sentido._

_Entonces Hikari vio como de sus tres bocas comienza a salir un terrible destello, el cual despidió una luz cegadora_***1**

_Antes de cerrar los ojos, logro ver una sombra con los mismos ojos rojos brillante que vio hace un rato._

_—__¿Hikari? — decía nuevamente la voz de Taichi._

_— __Hermano… — decía Hikari mientras lentamente abre los ojos._

_Ahora todo estaba bañado con una luz segadora, era tanta la luz que a Hikari se le dificultaba mucho ver el rostro de su hermano._

_¿Qué estabas haciendo ahora? No deberías ir a cumplir tu destino._

— _¿Mi destino?_

— _Estuvo muy mal el que hayas huido, si no afrontas tu destino todo acabara para el mundo como lo conocemos. _

_Sin comprender, Hikari observa como su hermano le vuelve a darle la espalda._

— _¿Me vas a volver a dejar solo?_

— _Tienes que descubrirlo, Hikari._

_Entonces Hikari escucho un fuerte zumbido, y de lo alto vio caer un extraño meteorito._

_— ¿Hermano? — decía al voltear donde estaba Taichi, pero este nuevamente desaparece misteriosamente._

_Lográndose acostumbrar un poco mas a la luz, fue corriendo a donde el meteoro había caído._

_A lo lejos vio a 5 niños._

_Hikari logro reconocer rápidamente a Daisuke, con su habitual ropa que usa en el Mundo Digital, del otro lado estaba Taichi, pero este parecía tener la edad de 10 años, lucia su ropa habitual de aquel entonces, sin mencionar que tenia los mismos goggles que Daisuke en la cabeza.  
_

_Por otra parte, a los que les era imposible de identificar eran a los otros tres niños, algo raro había en ellos. Lo primero que noto sin duda, era que ellos también tenían goggles colocados de la misma manera en que Daisuke y Taichi. _

_¿Quiénes eran?... ¿Quiénes eran esos niños que se parecían tanto a Daisuke y a Taichi?_***2**

— _Ya lo hemos comprobado varias veces… — decía Daisuke a uno de los niños… — es el poder de lograr nuestros sueños, es lo que nos hace fuertes…_

— _Si, yo también lo he comprobado… — decía un niño de piel clara y cabello castaño claro, bestia pantalón corto color gris y una sudadera azul de gorro y de mangas cortas, portaba goggles y muñequeras color amarillo —…la fuerza radica — decía —… en el poder de nuestros sueños, pero también en defender la que mas queremos de nuestro mundo, los lazos que tenemos con la gente a la que queremos._

— _Mas bien nuestros anhelos, nuestros ideales… — decía otro niño de piel un poco más oscura que la del anterior, usaban playera amarilla y camisa roja, su gorra café y sus goggles grises — _ _No importa por que dificultades pasemos, si luchamos hasta final, siempre lograremos nuestros anhelos._

— _Había estado viajando por todo el digimon por largo tiempo, todo era tristeza y destrucción, pero mi deseo por crear un nuevo Mundo Digital donde todos pudieran estar con tranquilidad me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante. — decía un niño2 años más pequeño que ellos, de estatura baja, era de piel blanca y pelo café, usaba chaleco verde y pantalones rojos._

_Entonces, Hikari vio como se acercaba su hermano, con su aspecto de niño de 10 años. Algo que le sorprendió mucho de el era su Digivaice, pues era completamente diferente al que el suele tener._

_— Todos hemos tenido diferentes experiencias con los digimons, algunos mas fuertes que las de los otros, pero al final, hemos descubierto lo mismo ¿no lo creen? — decía Taichi mientras se acercaba a ellos. Inmediatamente todos asintieron con la cabeza_

— _Entonces, ¿Qué van a hacer ahora?... — decía Taichi niño, preguntado a Daisuke y al niño de goggles amarillos y sudadera azul… — ¿Van acompañarnos para pelear con esos digimons?_

— _Si, Guilmon ya esta listo para la batalla contra esos reyes demonio, no podemos permitir que la puerta de la tumba del pecado se abra… — decía mientras sacaba una carta azul de su bolsillo…_

— _V-mon también lo esta, y prometo no desperdiciar el digi-metal del milagro que tanto trabajo le costo conseguir a mis amigos… — decía Daisuke entusiasmado…_

_Luego, el niño de gorra amarilla y goggles se acerco…_

— _Si Lucemon esta vivo en la dimensión de Kouta entonces es mi deber acompañarlos… — decía el niño de gorra café y playera amarilla…_

— _No, esto es asunto de los caballeros reales. Tu debes de quedarte aquí. — decía el niño de baja estatura, al que escucho que le llamaban Kouta._

— _Si llegáramos a perder la pelea, entonces tu tendrás que reunir a todos para defender a nuestro mundo — decía el niño de sudadera azul y goggles amarillos_

— _Pero…_

_— __Takato tiene razón. — decía Taichi — Es mejor tomar precauciones._

_Inconforme y enfadado por ser el único de los 5 que no ira, cruza sus brazos y les lanza una mirada de frustración._

_De acuerdo._

— _Bien, entonces ha llegado la hora de marcharnos… — decía Taichi dirigiéndose a, Daisuke y Takato, luego, los tres dirigieron su mirada al niño que era 2 años menor que ellos, Kouta_

—_ Vámonos — le dijeron todos al menor que inmediatamente este asintió con la cabeza._

_Los 4 comenzaron a caminar lejos del niño de gorra y de Hikari, sin que estos la noten._

_Justo en esos momentos Hikari vio como una sombra comienza a llenar todo el espacio de luz, hasta desaparecer a los 6 niños que acababa de ver._

_Nuevamente estaba sola, en un lugar lleno de oscuridad. Pero al pasar no menos de un minuto, de ella comienza a salir un resplandor que alejo las sombras por completo. Nuevamente se encontraba en un lugar lleno de resplandor, un lugar completamente blanco, la única diferencia es que esta vez podía ver a su alrededor perfectamente._

_De repente sintió un escalofrió por toda la espalda._

_— ¡La oscuridad! — dijo. Bruscamente voltea y se da cuenta que una enorme capa de oscuridad estaba detrás suyo. Pero había algo raro en esta, la oscuridad que ella veía no invadía a la luz, simplemente se quedaba en el mismo lugar… Hikari comprendió que estaba en un lugar dividido por el resplandor y la sombra._

_Hikari se acerco un poco a la zona oscura, sin entrar en ella, se la quedo observando por un rato._

_Entonces vio como esta zona se aclaro un poco, y de ella se acercaba alguien que parecía humano._

_— __¿Tú eres la oscuridad? — pregunto Hikari un poco asustada. _

_Entonces vio como de las sombras salía la figura de un niño que parecía tener su misma edad, su pelo era color azul marino, su piel era clara, usaba una playera rosada y una camisa verde cuyos botones estaban desabrochados y su pantalón era blanco. Su figura estaba cubierta por las sombras__***3.**_

"_Tu…. Eres el mismo niño que vi hace unas horas"_

— _Es cierto que la oscuridad simboliza maldad — le dijo — pero eso no significa que no podamos aprender de ella…_

_¿eh? — decía Hikari al no entender sus palabras._

— _La oscuridad representa lo peor de nosotros, nuestros rencores, nuestras envidias, todo lo malo que hemos hecho. — El niño respiro hondo y continuo hablando — Pero, ¿si usáramos la oscuridad para hacer el bien?_

_Hikari seguía sin entender lo que decía, Para ella lo peor que existía eran las sombras, ¿Cómo podía existir alguien que dice que pueden usarse para el bien, cuando el mismo dice que son la viva representación del mal?_

— _Lo que dices no puede ser — le decía Hikari — es imposible usar la oscuridad para hacer el bien._

— _Te lo explicare: Muchas veces, la bondad es la que suele ser corrompida por el mal, por lo mismo el mal nunca será puro. — El niño bajo la mirada por un rato, luego la volvió a levantar y siguió hablando — Y si aprendemos de nuestro triste y amargo pasado, si superamos esos miedos esos rencores, entonces nos volveremos más fuertes y podríamos aplicar lo aprendido para seguir el camino del bien._

_Hikari al fin comprendía un poco de lo que ese niño le estaba hablando, pero de todas formas se sentía un poco confundida por su apariencia._

_— __¿Lo dices por experiencia propia? — le pregunto_

_— __Así es_

_La oscuridad es fría, ¿Por qué sigues bañado en oscuridad?_

_— __Ella forma parte de mi, estoy condenado a llevarla a donde quiera que valla_

_Hikari le respondió._

_— __Aprende del pasado, pero tampoco le hagas un monumento _

_Entonces Hikari se acerco lo mas que pudo a la zona oscura y se puso justo enfrente de el._

— _Ven a la luz — dijo mientras levantaba su mano y la ponía en el muro de oscuridad._

_El niño levanto su mano y la puso de la misma forma que Hikari, de tal forma que ambos parecieron unir sus manos._

_— No puedo — le respondió._

_Ambos niños se quedaron mirando sus ojos mutuamente. Sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse después de unos momentos, luego, Hikari pensó que ambos eran iguales._

— _Dame un beso. — le pedía la chica un poco avergonzada y sin apartar su mirada de los ojos del chico._

_El niño se encogió en hombros. _

_Muy apenados, ambos acercan sus rostros y juntan sus labios, separados por el cristal transparente que dividía a la luz y a la oscuridad. _

_Aunque aislados por el cristal, ambos disfrutaban el momento, tanto que en sus mentes lo catalogaron como el mejor de sus vidas. Y justo cuando ambos pensaron aquello, el cristal que los separaba comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco, hasta que por fin lograron sentir sus labios unidos. _

_Ambos se besaban, más y más intensamente, lo disfrutaban. La barrera que los separaba comenzó desvanecerse, y ambos, luz y oscuridad habían entrado en contacto uno con otro._

_Al darse cuenta de que ya no había nada separándolos, los niños dejaron de besarse por unos momentos. Ambos, juntos de frente a frente, se miraban fijamente a los ojos._

_¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Qué era ese deseo que ambos sentían? Como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro._

_Entonces, algo lo más profundo de la chica le exigía que tenía que ser uno con el chico. Era una chispa ardiente que brotaba en lo más profundo de su pecho. _

_Ella sabía lo que tenia que hacer para satisfacer ese deseo._

_Antes de pedírselo, traga saliva para refrescar su garganta seca, y dejar salir unas tímidas palabras._

— _Quiero…_ — _decía Hikari, despacio. _— _Quiero que metas tu cosa dentro de mí._

_El niño estaba confundido. Hikari se acerco a el y luego de darle otro beso, ella le toca le toca entrepierna._

_El niño comenzó a entender._

— _No puedo… no se como._

— _Creo que es fácil… pero tendremos que desnudarnos_

— _No, no quiero._ — _ Le negaba con su débil voz._

_El chico intenta apartarse pero Hikari se lo impide. _

_El le niega varias veces mas he intenta alejarse de la chica, pero Hikari sabe que había algo que le decía al chico que quería y que debía hacerlo._

_Así, ambos se sumergen un mundo de amor y deseo._

_:::::::::::_

_El niño dio las últimas envestidas para terminar de dejar todo lo que guardaba. Cuando al fin termino, ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos sin que el saliera de ella, llenos de sudor, y con la respiración muy agitada. Y antes de retirar su peso de lo chica, este le da un último beso. _

_Y nuevamente termina acostado a su lado. Ambos se abrazaban, se cubrían de su desnudez. La oscuridad y la luz poco a poco comenzaron a retornar en ellos, esencias que poco a poco los separarían._

_El chico experimente tristeza cuando siente que la oscuridad lo estaba separando de la niña._

_Lentamente, el niño toma la mano de Hikari y la aprieta con dulzura._

_Recuerda lo que hablamos._

_Hikari asiente. Y antes que la luz la apartase del niño, ella acaricia con dulzura su alborotado cabello azul._

_Y la luz y la oscuridad los comienzan a cubrir respectivamente, y cuando ambos se dieron cuenta, dichas esencias los había separado a ambos. Ya no se veían, ya no se sentían._

_:::::::::::_

_La chica, se levanta, y rápidamente comienza a reunir su ropa. Se viste lo más rápido posible, pues percibía peligro en la zona oscura que había vuelto a alejarse de la luz. _

_Hikari volteo al lado y vio que en la zona oscura había una extraña sombra._

_Se acerco mas, y luego, logro ver a 4 jóvenes bañados en pura oscuridad, no eran como aquel otro niño, estos además de portar un Digivaice, tenían maldad en sus corazones… Hikari se sorprendió cuando vio que uno de ellos se le hacia familiar._

_Miro al cielo lleno de abismos, y logro distinguir a un enorme dragón._

_Luego, otra sombra se acerco, tenia una forma que ella reconocía bien — ¿Tailmon? — se pregunto al ver la sombras de su compañero Digimon._

_Entonces Hikari se lleno de valor, y cubriéndose la cara y el pecho, entro a la zona oscura… Cuando levanto la mirada vio nuevamente a su hermano. Taichi se encontraba justamente enfrente ella._

_¿Ya lo descubriste? — preguntaba Taichi de manera seria._

—_Escucha hermano, todo esto es muy raro…. También se me hace raro el hecho de que aparezcas justo después de ver la sombra de Tailmon, tú no puedes ser mi hermano, dime… — decía Hikari enfadado — ¿Quién eres?_

_Te estas haciendo las preguntas equivocadas._

_¡Ya basta de bromas! ¡deja de decir cosas sin sentido!_

— _¿Crees saber lo que viene? — Decía Taichi sin haber escuchado a Hikari — ¿Tienes idea de lo que viene?_

_Justo cuando Taichi termino de hablar Hikari miro al lado suyo, se sorprendió al ver a los 5 niños con goggles tirados en e suelo muy mal heridos, Entre ellos Taichi de 10 años, y Daisuke. Sorprendida nuevamente miro al Taichi que tenia enfrente._

_Una maligna sonrisa se pinta en los labios de Taichi. Con la punta de su dedo, lanza un raya purpura que traspasa al niño mas pequeño._

_¡¡¡NO!!!_

_Hikari corre a su auxilio, pero no puede hacer nada más que ver como el pequeño escupe sangre mientras la luz en sus ojos se pierde en sus adentros. Hikari llega con el niño solo para llorar enfrente de el._

_Hikari voltea a ver con rabia a su hermano, cuyos ojos se habían vuelto purpuras._

_Y con otro rayo asesina a dos niños más, mientras lanzaba una carcajada con una irreconocible._

_Hikari lanza un grito de angustia y terror al ver morir a los otros dos niños, mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos. Horrorizada, ve los rostros sin vida de los chicos._

_Solo quedaban Daisuke y Taichi de 10 años. La niña se hecha al suelo con ellos y los abraza cubriéndolos con su cuerpo. El último rayo los traspasa. Y los tres, mueren._

* * *

En esos momentos, lanzando un leve grito, Hikari despierta alterada. Bañada en sudor voltea para mirar el reloj, eran las 3:00 AM.

Después de un rato se tranquilizo, luego, sin despertar a Tailmon que seguía dormía a su lado, se levanta lentamente.

Sale de su habitación y se dirige a la cocina. Habré el refrigerador para sacar agua fría que comenzó a beber rápidamente, luego comenzó a pensar con más claridad.

— ¡que sueño tan horrible! — decía tras sacar unas lagrimas de sus ojos. Estaba aterrada, las imágenes del sueño no dejaban de pasar por su cabeza.

Comenzó a llorar por un rato, cuando de repente se tranquilizo, había una parte de ese sueño que había disfrutado. Era la parte en donde habla con un niño sobre la oscuridad.

— En los ojos de ese chico se veía una profunda tristeza… — pensaba —…y sin embargo, sabía mucho mas de la luz y la oscuridad que yo.

De inmediato comenzó a recordar la conversación que había tenido con el, así como el acto de amor que habían realizado. Cuando de repente, escucho que algo se movía en frente suyo.

Una extraña sombra se acercaba a Hikari.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunto ella asustada.

La sombra poco a poco se acerco a ella, hasta que al fin tomo forma de algo que a Hikari se le hacia muy conocido

— ¿Tailmon? — decía al ver la figura de su camarada, con la única diferencia de que este era completamente negro, y sus ojos era como rubís que brillaban en la oscuridad.

— _Me reconoces, Hikari_ — le decía el Digimon de ojos brillantes, su voz era como la de un niñito burlón — _Sabes perfectamente bien quien soy yo ¿no?_

— No, tu no eres Tailmon, tu, tu eres negro, eres… eres Black-Tailmon

Entonces la voz que le respondió se escucho mucho más burlona que la última vez.

— _No seas tonta, esta solo es una de las tantas apariencias que puedo tomar_…

El digimon lanza una mira de desprecio mientras hablaba.

— _Tu Digimon acompañante… Su verdadera apariencia es la de un ángel de luz que protege al Mundo Digital, sin duda es la viva representación de todo lo bueno que hay en ti, en cambio, la apariencia que tengo yo representa todo lo contrario: tus miedos, tus fracasos, tus rencores y preocupaciones, todo lo malo que has hecho._

Entonces, Hikari comienza a recordar las veces en que vio la sombra de un Tailmon negro en su sueño, sorprendida, mira detenidamente al que estaba enfrente suyo — Tu… ¿Tu eres…?

— "_Ven… _

Hikari escucho paralítica la voz que salía de los labios de ese Tailmon, ya la había escuchado antes.

—… _si tu no vienes a mi, entonces yo tendré que ir por ti"_

Hikari se dio cuenta que era la misma voz que le llamaba aquella vez que se quedaron en las ruinas del desierto antes de ir a pelear contra Genai.

— Entonces, tu…

Un flash back le llega a Hikari rápidamente antes de que terminara de hablar, recuerda como los Hangyomons del mar oscuro le hablaban de un Dios que la estaba llamando*4.

— _¿Ya me reconoces?_ — Le decía el Tailmon negro — _Hikari, he venido por ti._

Hikari se aparta del Tailmon negro dando unos pasos atrás, luego saca su digivaice y lo apunto hacia el — No te tengo miedo — le dice mirándolo seria y llena de valor — ¡Lárgate!

— _Valla, una niña valiente_ — decía después de sacar una leve risa — _¿Crees que puedes evadir tu destino?_

— Yo soy la poseedora de mi propio destino.

— _Una noble mentira, pero mentira después de todo, y tu bien lo sabes_ — decía Black-Tailmon tras saltar nuevamente al suelo y comenzar a caminar por todos lados. — _Desde tu corta edad te he estado llamando, ¿o no lo recuerdas, Hikari? Desde que fuiste elegida sentías el llamado de la oscuridad, para una chica llena de confusiones como tú era fácil ceder ante esas fuerzas, pero siempre existían seres que te daban confianza y fuerza para no acceder a mí,…tus padres, tu hermano, Takeru, Miyako, tu digimon acompañante…_

Hikari sabe en su interior que lo que le esta diciendo es verdad, así baja la mirada tras escuchar sus palabras.

—… _Todos hacían imposible tu llegada al mar oscuro, vivías y creías todo lo que te decían, cuando sabias en el interior, que tu destino era estar en la oscuridad, conmigo. ¿O acaso me equivoco, Hikari?_

— No, no te equivocas — decía Hikari — Pero todo eso ha cambiado, ahora estoy segura de lo que quiero, ya no necesito de los otros para que me alejen de ti, solamente yo tengo el poder para alejar esas tinieblas, es lo que me enseño Miyako, y pienso llevarlo a cabo.

— _¿No lo entiendes, verdad?_ — Decía Black Tailmon con su voz mas burlona que nunca — _¿Tienes idea de lo que viene?_

Hikari vio como la forma del Tailmon estaba cambiando… Cuando lo volvió a ver nuevamente ya no era el mismo digimon… ahora pareció un digimon ángel con rostro de humano, tenia 10 alas, de las cuales cinco del lado derecho eran blancas, y cinco del lado izquierdo eran negras, en su mano derecha portaba el resplandor, y en su izquierda la oscuridad, su nombre, **Lucemon**.

— _No existe nada capas de describir lo grandioso que soy..., antes del final, todos obedecerán mis mandatos — _decía acercándose un poco mas a Hikari _—… El mundo esta hecho para mí._

Hikari sintió un terrible escalofrió al escuchar las palabras de aquel digimon, luego cuando lo volvió a mirar, ya no era el mismo… tampoco era un digimon ahora era una extraña niña de pelo café y piel blanca que usaba un vestidos verde, su cara estaba muy pálida y sus ojos parecía nublados, lo cual hacia que Hikari sintiera miedo, su nombre, **ADR-01.**

—…_Ya lo he comprobado, he descubierto la verdad... _— dice luego de mostrar una terrorífica sonrisa. —_ todo ser existente, en lo mas profundo de su corazón, quiere ser borrados de la faz del universo… no pueden tolerar seguir viviendo en un mundo lleno se sufrimiento… ¿No crees que es mejor acabar con su sufrimiento, Hikari?_

Entonces, sin ver como se transformaba, con la cabeza abajo, Hikari escucho la voz de **Vamdemon**, no solo escucho la voz de el, si no el chillido de los murciélagos que lo acompañaban. Este se acerco a Hikari, y con su mano levanto su mirada para que esta lo viera

_— El poder de los sueños, los lazos que te unen a un ser querido… todos hablan de eso pero nunca tienen las agallas para realizarlo —_ Decía entre risas, luego miro fijamente a Hikari y continuo _riendo — Solamente lo intenta en el ultimo momento cuando toda esperanza los abandona ¿No te parece patético?_

Ante sus propios ojos, Vamdemon se convirtió en **Apocarimon**, su voz grotesca y fuerte hicieron que Hikari se llevara un fuerte susto cuando comenzó a hablar.

_— Lo que viene es un autentico Apocalipsis, tengo a mi merced a cuatro jinetes que han cumplido perfectamente sus deberes, y al fin, todos pagaran por el sufrimiento que me hicieron pasar…__ Todo volverá a la nada… como en el principio…_

_Apocarimon callo un poco para acercarse a Hikari, con su mente la levanta de suelo y la obliga a mirarlo a los ojos._

— _¿Quieres regresar al principio, Hikari?_ — Le preguntaba, Hikari le lanza una mirada de desprecio —_... ¿No?... pues que lastima, por que es ahí para donde vamos…_

Entonces este digimon le dio la espalda a Hikari, y comenzó a transformarse en un digimon mas, era un terrible demonio con alas con picos y cuernos en la cabeza, su nombre, **Demon**. Su grotesca voz hacer dar un salto a la niña.

—…_**¡¡¡VOLVAMOS AL PRINCIPIO!!...! ¡¡¡NO AL QUE TODOS CONOCEN!!! NO, REGRESEMOS AL VERDADERO PRINCIPIO, EN DONDE TODA AL FIN, TERMINARA.**_

Hikari estaba completamente aterrorizada al ver la figura de ese ultimo Digimon, pero en vez de aparentarlo, lo miro fijamente y le hecho una mirada llena de valor.

— _**LOS PROXIMOS DIAS SERAN DE GRAN INTERES PARA MI, YA QUE SI TE SIGUES REHUSANDO TERMINARAS LASTIMANDO A TUS SERES MAS QUERIDOS…**_

Entonces, Demon se volvió a convertir en BlackTailmon y se dirigió nuevamente a Hikari.

— _La oscuridad atacara con todas sus fuerzas a los niños que fueron elegidos para portar al último poder. Desde luego que eso no ocurra si vienes conmigo…. así que entre mas rápido aceptes… _

_Los__ojos del digimon brillaron de repente. El rostro del digimon lanza una mueca de perversa astucia._

—…_será mejor para los tuyos. Además, si tu no aceptas ir con migo, todavía existe otros dos sujetos con un poder parecido al tuyo, a los cual si puedo llevármelos por la fuerza…_

— ¡¡No te atrevas a tocar a Takeru!! — decía Hikari con furia, mientras Black Tailmon dejaba salir una fuerte carcajada.

El Tailmon negro ríe.

— _Al final, tú decides._

Y este desaparece de la nada, dejando en su lugar el eco de una maléfica carcajada.

Nuevamente, Hikari se encontraba sola en su casa.

Había un completo silencio, un silencio atormentador que Hikari no podía soportar. Triste y confundida, se deja caer en el suelo y se queda ahí toda la noche. No podía llorar, no podía pensar. Estaba impactada, aturdida. Confusión y angustia invadían su mente.

**¿FIN?**

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

*1 Esta escena se refiere a la última batalla que Ryo Akiyama, el tamer legendario, tuvo contra su enemigo de toda la vida, Millenniummon. Esto en la ultimo parte de la saga de videojuegos que Ryo protagoniza y que salieron para el WonderSwam "Digimon: Brave Tamer"

*2 Esta por mas decir que estos niños son los lideres de las distintas temporadas de toda la saga Digimon. Fijarse que el Taichi de 10 años es nada mas y nada menos que el mismo que sale en la manga "V-Tamer" Mientras que el niño de nombre Kouta es el líder de la mini manga "Digimon Chronicle"

*3 Es Kouichi, niño elegido para portar los digi-spirits de la oscuridad en la cuarta temporada.

*4 Esto ocurre en el capitulo numero 13 de la segunda temporada, en donde Hikari viaja por primera vez a la Dark Area.

Espero sus reviews. Cualquier duda o comentario es bien recibido.


	12. Duelo entre tamers

**Hola a todos. Me complace mucho presentarles el siguiente capitulo de mi fanfiction. **

**Con este capitulo comenzare con lo que llamare "la saga de los tamers", parte en la que desarrollare poco a poco la historia, no solo de los tamers villanos, si no que también la de los demás personajes. Me será un poco difícil adaptar cada historia a los capítulos de mi fanfic, por lo que les pido paciencia para la publicación próximos capítulos, así como para leerlos… les prometo que valdrá la pena.**

**Así pues, les informo que el nombre del fanfic cambiara de "El poder divino" a "Digimon: El poder divino" ya que este el nombre original de la historia.**

**Preguntas, dudas o comentarios, son bien recibidos.**

**Agradeciendo mucho a los que como siempre, dejan reviews, y sin más que decirles, les presento entonces a la segunda tamer villana. **

**Saludos.**

**Capitulo 12:  
Encuentro entre tamers  
**************************

En la fría y oscura habitación del hospital, Koushiro descansa solitariamente. Las imágenes de la batalla contra Kazbeelmon azotaban en su mente. El remordimiento surgió desde el fondo de su corazón cuando piensa en ser el responsable del hecho de que Iori haya perdido la vista.

"_No pensé en como reaccionaria Iori ante la situación. Quizá las cosas sorprendentes que pude lograr al dominar el alfabeto digital nublaron mi criterio" _pensaba mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando un sonido que emitía su laptop le indicaba que alguien lo contactaba desde el mundo digital.

Aturdido, Koushiro se levanta y lentamente observa un poco fastidiado su preciada laptop de marca rara e limitada, que aunque antigua, fue el objeto más preciado que tuvo en la infancia.

El sonido no paraba y Koushiro se apresura a conectar los audífonos con los que escucharía a su contestable y el micrófono con el que le hablaría. Luego de que el monitor se encendiera, el chico mira sorprendido a la persona que aparece en la pantalla.

– _Izumi Koushiro, necesito tu ayuda. _

– Tú eres…

*******

La neblina apenas y permitía ver la opaca imagen de Koushiro que emitía el D-Ark del tamer legendario. Pero el chico tenia suerte, a su alrededor se apreciaban inmensos portales de luz que alumbran su camino. El niño de la mascara de águila sabía perfectamente que si era alcanzado por uno de esos portales, seria transportado a otra zona del mundo digital.

Cyberdramon volaba sobre el infinito mar negro siguiendo el débil rastro del digimon al que perseguían, recostado en su lomo, su tamer sostenía el D-Ark mientras hablaba con a la mente brillante de los niños elegidos, y ahora mas que Koushiro había aprendido a manipular los datos del mundo digital en las murallas R'lyeh.

– Estamos rastreando a este digimon…

Koushiro observa sorprendido la imagen de Beelzebumon.

– _¿Qué hace uno de los 7 Demon Lords por aquí?_

– Eso mismo queremos investigar.

Cyberdramon aumenta la velocidad de su vuelo.

– Llevo tres días siguiéndole el rastro, pero las cosas se me complicaron cuando apareció esta neblina en la _Dark Area_.

– _No te preocupes, conozco muy bien la Dark Area, envíame las coordenadas de ese digimon y enseguida lo rastreare._

– Encontrar a ese digimon no es el principal problema.

– _¿A que te refieres?_

– Tengo informes sobre un objeto de digi-evolución que se recientemente se ha materializado en algún lado de la _Dark Area_. Lo extraño de este objeto es la misteriosa esencia maligna que le rodea.

– _¿Esencia maligna?_

– Si, la misma que rodea a los ángeles caídos.

Koushiro siente escalofríos tras escuchar las palabras del tamer. Las dos veces que los ángeles caídos se manifestaron, el estuvo presente. La sensación de escalofríos era muy peculiar y si intentabas verlos directamente a los ojos era como si tu mente se perdiera en el universo infinito.

– Estoy seguro que ese Beelzebumon va tras este objeto. – Decía pensativo el tamer.

– _Entonces ¿quieres encontrar ese objeto antes que Beelzebumon?_

El tamer asiente mientras envía las coordenadas del objeto a Koushiro, quien comienza manipular las redes del mundo digital al mismo tiempo que un mapa de la _Dark Area _aparece en su monitor. El chico mira sorprendido los puntos parpadeantes que se desplazaban a lo largo de todo el área.

– _¿Puentes de luz?_ – Decía Koushiro, extrañado por encontrar los puentes de luz en la zona oscura.

– Si… – le respondía el tamer. – Yo también me sorprendí al verlos, se supone que pertenecían exclusivamente al antiguo mundo digital.

– _Podemos tomar ventaja de ellos. _– Le decía el audazmente el chico. El tamer noto una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

– ¿Cómo? – Le preguntaba.

– _Puedo saber fácilmente cual de ellos te dejara más cerca de tu objetivo, pero antes debo de localizar el objeto de digi-evolución. Me tomara unos minutos encontrarlo, así que espera un poco._

– Te lo encargo, Izumi.

*********

**Mundo Digital, Zona ****Sabaku Chitai, Ruinas Proféticas.**

Centarumon miraba preocupado la situación, sus compañeros Datamon intentaban estabilizar la inmensa información que se estaba materializando en el mundo digital. En el centro de aquella habitación oscura, un luminoso punto blanco comenzó a brillar tan fuerte que por un momento todo parecía ser absorbido por aquella luz.

– Así que, al fin ha comenzado a manifestarse.– Exclamaba Andromon mientras se acercaba al digimon centauro.

– Si, aunque estamos teniendo dificultades para estabilizar toda esta información–. Le explicaba Centarumon al androide.

Poco a poco la forma rectangular de aquel dispositivo tomaba forma, en el centro de aquel rectángulo, un aro dorado rodeaba lo que parecía ser una entrada hacia el universo infinito.

– Este será… el digivaice capaz de controlar el Poder Divino.

*********

_**Dark Area**_**, Zona desconocida.**

En los adentros de la _Dark Área_, una zona inexplorada se extendía kilómetros hacia el horizonte. Enormes murallas de roca que se elevaban como rascacielos, encerraban grandes campos de cultivo seco coloreados por la luz rojiza del enorme sol que se apreciaba en el cielo.

Cyberdramon volaba sobre los cultivos muertos a gran velocidad. Posado en su lomo, su tamer sintió la necesidad de librarse de las prendas que cubrían su tronco para sentir en su pecho el aire que azotaba contra el, y así, refrescarse un poco ante el calor casi quemante de aquel lugar. Mientras continuaban su camino, el enmascarado escuchaba con atención el sonido que su D-Ark emitía, la voz de Koushiro le explicaba los detalles de aquel lugar.

Luego de avanzar unos cuantos minutos más encima de esa densa neblina, Koushiro índico al tamer que se dejara llevar por el puente de luz más cercano, momentos después terminaron en ese caluroso lugar. El tamer se percato de que aquel Beelzebumon que perseguían se encontraba en los alrededores, más importante aun, noto que la esencia maligna de aquel objeto se encontraba muy cerca.

El tamer al fin sale de los campos de cultivo y pide a su digimon que aterrice. El niño se pone su ropa antes de tocar el suelo. Lentamente analiza los alrededores.

– _Estate atento. _– Le decía Koushiro. – _El objeto esta adelante de ti._

– ¿Sera eso?

Y a lo lejos, el tamer observo un aura rojiza que rodeaba a un palo clavado en una gran roca. El niño corrió al lado de su digimon para acercarse mas a aquel objeto, una vez estando enfrente de el se da cuenta que en la punta de aquel palo clavado, sobresalía un mango metálico.

– Es una guadaña_._ – informaba el tamer a Koushiro.

***

Koushiro observa atento la imagen del objeto que aparece en su monitor. El chico frunce el ceño tras notar unas palabras brillantes escritas en la guadaña.

"_NEMINI PARCO"*1_

Koushiro hace un suspiro de preocupación al mismo tiempo que un pequeño _flash back _recorre su mente. La voz del tamer hace reaccionar al chico.

***

– Izumi, ¿te encuentras bien?

– _No puede ser… _– decía la voz espantada de Koushiro.

Las palabras del chico solo lograron que el tamer se preocupara.

– Izumi, ¿Qué es este objeto?

Koushiro reacciona, y luego de suspirar una vez más, se dispone a contestarle al tamer.

– _En las murallas R'lyeh, encontré un escrito que hablaba sobre las cuatro armas de los abismos, las cuales tendrían un papel importante en la destrucción del universo._

– Entonces, ¿esta guadaña es uno de esas armas?

– _Si, pero eso no es lo mas importante. _– Respondía Koushiro. – _Los escritos de las murallas también mencionan que estas armas serán otorgadas a cuatro tamers._

El tamer siente como la noticia le impacta gravemente.

– ¡Tamers! – Repetía el niño, sorprendido.

– Si… probablemente ese tamer que me ataco, sea uno de ellos.

Koushiro comienza a recordar el terror que sintió tras observar los ojos del tamer que lo ataco. Zenaku. Esa mirada suya demostraba que de humano, solo tenía la apariencia

:::::

Las cosas comenzaron a verse raras para el tamer. En un giro inesperado el tamer sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera brevemente, como si el sonido se enlenteciera, como si por un instante el mundo se paralizara. A lo lejos, el niño escuchaba como un proyectil cortaba el aire a gran velocidad, dirigiéndose justamente a su posición.

La voz de Koushiro se escucha distorsionada.

– _¡CYBERDRAMON! ¡ATRÁS DE USTEDES!_

Y el tiempo comenzó a tomar su curso normalmente. El digimon tomo a su tamer y se hecho al suelo para esquivar la bala que estuvo apunto de matarlos. En un instante el digimon se levanto casi al mismo tiempo de escucharse el sonido de otro disparo, y con dificultad comenzó a esquivar decenas de balas que eran disparadas desde lejos.

"Este sin duda es el _Double Impact_ de Beelzebumon" decía el tamer en sus pensamientos mientras Cyberdramon seguía esquivando con dificultad las balas. "¿Dónde rayos esta?"

Por un momento los disparos cesaron, y el digimon comenzó a buscar rápidamente un refugio para su camarada. Entonces, a lo lejos, se escucha una macabra voz femenina.

– Lado izquierdo a cuarenta y cinco grados.

Y en esos momentos el digimon hecha al suelo a su tamer y recibe el impacto de la bala. La suave voz femenina se escucha nuevamente.

– Ataca ahora.

Y de la nada. Beelzebumon aparece embistiendo velozmente a Cyberdramon.

– _Darkness Claw._

El digimon del tamer cae mal herido.

– ¡¡¡Cyberdramon!!! – Gritaba preocupado.

La muchacha se acerco con gran velocidad hacia el tamer, sosteniendo una daga en su mano. El niño apenas y pudo esquivar la cuchillada que estuvo apunto de perforarle el hombro. La chica no se rindió y lanzo otra cuchillada que esta vez el niño no pudo evadir.

Preparándose para soportar el dolor, el tamer alza su puño y la daga azota brutalmente contra este. Una delgada gota de sangre escurre por el brazo del niño. La muchacha observa como su rival detuvo su golpe. En el guante que cubría el puño del tamer, se encontraba una delgada lámina de metal, la daga azoto contra esta.

El niño observa cuidadosamente la apariencia de su atacante. Una muchacha de tez clara y ojos cafés con tono rojizo. Su cabello color castaño dejaba caer un largo fleco que le cubría la mitad del rostro. Un poco más alta que el tamer legendario. Delgada y bien formada, hermosa. Destacaba también su oscura vestimenta, un top negro, una mini-falda de piel negra, una chaqueta negra de cuero, botas negras, también de cuero.

Pensativo, el niño mira fijamente la daga rosada de la muchacha, se sorprende cuando descubre que esa daga es en realidad un digivaice con forma de cuchilla.

Ambos voltean unos instantes para ver el estado de los digimons. Beelzebumon golpeaba ferozmente a Cyberdramon, quien apenas y estaba consiente.

– Niño… – le hablaba su suave voz femenina. – … tu digimon esta derrotado, ya no luches mas, y acepta tu inminente muerte.

Si el tamer no hubiera tenido puesta su mascara con forma de águila, la muchacha hubiera notado como una leve sonrisa pinto su rostro.

– Tamer…– le hablaba seriamente el niño. – … no deberías subestimarnos.

Y dando un salto, se aparto de la tamer, mientras sacaba una carta y la deslizaba en su D-Ark. La chica lo miraba casi indiferente.

– ¡Cambio de carta!_... _– Gritaba valerosamente, su voz parecía tener eco. Una luz comenzó a rodear a Cyberdramon. Beelzebumon se alejo de su contrincante para luego cubrirse de la luz con sus enormes garras. –… ¡Dispositivo Real!

El dragón cibernético se levanto sorpresivamente y aplico un fuerte golpe contra el digimon demonio. Beelzebumon cae al suelo, mientras su tamer observaba indiferente el suceso.

La voz de Koushiro se escucha en el D-Ark instantes después.

– _¿Se encuentran bien?_

– Si, no te preocupes. – Le informaba el tamer seriamente, con los ojos fijos en su contrincante.

Koushiro suspira de alivio. Al mismo tiempo Beelzebumon se levanta para esquivar el destructivo "_Erase Claw" _de Cyberdramon.

– Izumi, ya había leído esta profecía antes. Viajeros dimensionales reclamaran las armas demoniacas y provocaran un colapso que involucrara a todos los universos. – Susurraba el chico sin que su contrincante (quien solo se limitaba a observarlo) lo escuchara.

– _¿Y esos_ v_iajeros dimensionales son los tamers? _– Cuestionaba la distorsionada voz de Koushiro.

– Piénsalo, son muy pocos los tamers que hay aquí.

– _En ese caso, no debes permitir que esa chica obtenga la guadaña._

– Si… lo se. Detendré a esta tamer como sea.

La batalla entre Beelzebumon y Cyberdramon continuaba. Era sorprendente como un perfecto podía sostener una pelea contra un mega. La muchacha se dirige hacia el niño, no sin ser incapaz de expresar una sola emoción en su rostro, solo indiferencia.

– Tú eres Akiyama Ryo, ¿no es cierto?

El tamer legendario no puede evitar demostrar sorpresa cuando la chica menciono su nombre. Lentamente, el niño toma su mascara de águila y la retira dejando ver la tez prieta y los ojos azules de su rostro.

La muchacha analiza al tamer. Los informes que tenia sobre el, indicaban que Akiyama Ryo tenia por lo menos 14 años (un año mas que ella). Sin embargo el lucia mas joven.

– Es un honor pelear contra ti. – Decía mientras tomaba con ambas manos su digivaice con forma de cuchilla, elevando la hoja arriba de su cuerpo como si se tratara de una espada. – Se que escondes mucho detrás de tu apariencia infantil, así que ya no te subestimare mas.

Y tras concentrar su poder, ejecutó el movimiento que representaba un corte rápido vertical. La onda de energía dividió el terreno en dos partes, separadas por un abismo interminable. Ryo miraba sorprendido mientras era alejado de su contrincante. La tamer tenía el camino libre hacia la guadaña.

Ryo se acerco rápidamente a su digimon quien batallaba ferozmente contra Beelzabumon mientras la chica se dirigía rápidamente a la guadaña. El niño se prepara para fusionarse con Cyberdramon.

– ¡Evolución Matrix!

Pero justo en esos momentos, la endemoniada motocicleta _Behemoth _cae del cielo, y se abalanza contra Ryo. El chico la esquiva de un salto. Beelzebumon ríe y se monta en su motocicleta manejando a toda velocidad hacia su tamer.

Sorpresivamente, dos sombras aparecen en el piso, rápidamente se elevaron para tomar forma de dos hermosas Bastemon, quienes atacaron al tamer haciendo que este perdiera su digivaice.

"¿Porque los digimons de la _Dark Area_ le ayudan?" se pregunta fastidiado el tamer.

La chica observa el arma justo antes de tomarla. La guadaña era de colores dorado y negro, bañada en la sangre que le había cubierto durante años, y cuyo único vestigio de su posición había sido la cadena que de su mango nacía y que se elevaba alrededor del pilar de roca donde estaba clavada. La chica retira el arma con facilidad, Beelzebumon llega con su tamer justo en ese momento.

– Devilot. – Le hablaba la chica a Beelzebumon. – Hemos terminado.

Cyberdramon derrota fácilmente a las dos Bastemon. Ryo recoge su digivaice justo cuando ya era demasiado tarde. El niño y su digimon miran sorprendidos como imagen de la tamer y su digimon comienza a distorsionarse. La chica lanza un beso de despedida al enfurecido tamer, y de repente, ambos desaparecen por completo.

– _¿Como rayos hizo eso? _– Preguntaba Koushiro tras observar esas imágenes en pantalla.

Ryo hecha las rodillas al suelo y comienza a azotar ferozmente sus puños contra este.

– ¡Maldición! – Gritaba mientras desquitaba toda su frustración. – No fui lo suficientemente rápido. – Y tras el enojo, siguió la tristeza, invadiendo lo más profundo del corazón del tamer

El calor casi quemante fue disminuyendo poco a poco para dar paso al angustiante frio, el viento chocaba contra los cultivos secos al mismo tiempo que el rojo sol se iba apagando, dejando en su lugar un oscuro y deprimente sitio, digno del mundo de las tinieblas.

– _Ryo-kun… _– le hablaba sigilosamente Koushiro, temiendo recibir una mala contestación – _no te desanimes, esta pelea apenas esta comenzando._

– Si, tienes razón, apenas comienza. – Hablaba el tamer, despacio – . Por eso, por un momento pensé, que si detenía a esa tamer, quizá evitaría el destino de muerte que nos espera. Quizá evitaría todo ese sufrimiento por el cual los chicos tendrán que pasar.

Koushiro siente la tristeza invadiendo su pecho, su mirada se transformo en espejo de depresión tras reflexionar en las palabras de Ryo.

– Izumi, tu también leíste las profecías ¿no?

El tamer se levanta. Lentamente recoge su mascara en forma de águila y se la coloca con calma.

– Por favor, investiga más acerca de estos tamers. – Le pedía el ahora enmascarado.

– _Si… lo hare. _– Koushiro se apresura a decirle lo que seria una pregunta obligatoria. – _¿Qué harás tú?_

– Tengo que investigar si algunos rumores son ciertos. – Le respondía mientras se acercaba a Cyberdramon y se echaba en su lomo. – Quiero saber si es verdad que Baihumon sobrevivió al ataque de los ángeles caídos.

Koushiro asiente mientras experimenta un poco de alegría.

– Por cierto… no le menciones a nadie que ando por aquí, aun no ha llegado el momento.

– _Entendido._

*******

Koushiro suspira una vez más antes de apagar su monitor. Oscuridad, de nuevo. Lentamente se levanta y se retira los audífonos para luego apartar su computadora de su lugar de descanso. Estando nuevamente en cama, mira el techo antes de conciliar el sueño, sus pensamientos se enfocaban los dos tamers que se han revelado.

"La profecía hablaba sobre 4 tamer. ¿Quiénes serán los dos restantes?" pensaba seriamente.

Koushiro cierra los ojos con fuerza, los recuerdos mientras estuvo en R'yleh caían en su mente como trueno, recuerdos que eran borrosos. Era imposible para el recordar las profecías completas. ¿Si tan solo pudiera recordarlas? ¿Si tan solo pudiera idear una forma para evitar toda esa muerte, para evitar toda esa destrucción?

El chico abre los ojos nuevamente, el sabe que lo que le ha dicho el tamer legendario era cierto. Antes de conciliar el sueño, Koushiro se lamenta nuevamente.

"Después de todo… no podre liberar a los chicos de ese destino de muerte… ¿no? señor Gennai.

Así termino esa abrumadora noche. Koushiro cae en un profundo sueño intentando librarse de sus problemas por un segundo, deseando que ese instante sea eterno, deseando quizá que cuando despierte el día siguiente, todo lo ocurrido los últimos días solo sea una pesadilla.

Estos sucesos ocurrieron justo cuando Hikari se había sumergido en el sueño profético, justo cundo BlackTailmon se le había manifestado, justo cuando la madre de Iori se velaba el sueño de su hijo ciego, justo cuando Takeru observaba un poco temeroso la marca que tenia en su brazo, y justo cuando Daisuke se despierta y mira tristemente como su digimon aun permanecía en el digi-huevo.

* * *

*******

**Mar Dagon**

_De los Primeros Engendrados, escrito está que esperan siempre al umbral de la entrada, y la dicha entrada se encuentra en todas partes y en todos tiempos, ya que Ellos no conocen tiempo ni lugar, sino que existen en todo tiempo y en todo lugar, a la ves que sin parecer, y los hay que pueden tomar diferentes formas y maneras, y revestir una forma dada y un rostro sabido._

Desde el lecho de las nebulosas aguas, brotaban decenas de recias columnas dóricas. Mohosos arcos de piedra se apoyaban en sus puntas, sosteniendo a su vez la masa de un ciclópeo puente que dominaba el paisaje entero. En las orillas de la oscura playa, la chica con la que recién había peleado el tamer legendario se recuesta para luego sumergirse en sus pensamientos, su mirada vacía, hacia notar que la chica ya no tenia propósito, ya no había nada que le aferrase a la vida. Alguien como ella, era fácilmente…

"Manipulable" pensaba Devilot en sus adentros.

Devilot, es el nombre otorgado por su tamer al poderoso Beelzebumon que miraba a los horizontes del oscuro mar. Poco a poco una figura demoniaca sale de entre las oscuras aguas. Dagomon, el Dios del mar de las tinieblas, se hace presente.

Sobre la arena de aquél desolado lugar, Devilot conversaba con el gran Dagomon.

– El último poder se ha manifestado ya, Devilot… puedo sentir esa fuente de luz, esperando a que nosotros la reclamemos…

– Si los niños elegidos se hicieran con esa fuerza, nuestros planes peligrarían. –respondió el digimon demonio – Iré ahora mismo a buscarla con Karenina…

– No… La cazadora no nos será útil en esta ocasión. Incluso tú, o yo no seríamos capaces de acercarnos…

– ¿A que te refieres? –inquirió el Beelzebumon, intrigado.

– El último poder no puede ser retirado por seres de la oscuridad… Su simple contacto destruye a todos los que son como nosotros… Necesitamos a un ser especial, uno que esté más allá del bien y el mal…

Devilot adivinó al instante de quien hablaba Dagomon y su gesto se volvió más oscuro.

– Es difícil pensar que tu plan sea confiable, Dagomon. – Decía, sonriendo. – Estas hablando del "Agente del caos", ¿Verdad? – la sonrisa de Devilot desapareció por completo dejando en su lugar un gesto de profundo enojo. – ¡Debes estar loco! ¡A ése no podemos controlarlo, es impredecible!

– Lo usaremos mientras sea útil… Después, nos desharemos de él…

– Yo mismo lo acabaré cuando llegué la hora. –sonrió nuevamente Devilot sosteniendo en sus manos una reluciente guadaña, de colores negro y dorado.

– Es hora de que cumpla nuestra misión… –declaró Dagomon con ímpetu.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

*_ NEMINI PARCO: "nadie se salva" inscripción plasmada en la guadaña de la parca._


	13. Invasor Inefable

**Antes que nada, agradecer a todos los que como siempre, dejan reviews. Son ustedes los que me motivan a continuar con la historia, aunque últimamente me haya sentido con poca inspiración (espero que esto no haya afectado en la narración. Me costo mucho trabajo obtener el nivel que tengo como para que se vea afectado tan de repente) por tal razón me veo obligado a pedirles consejo: **

**¿Qué hacen para inspirarse?**

**Continuamos con la saga de los tamers. El villano que les presento a continuación es mi favorito, en los próximos capítulos descubrirán la razón.**

**Saludos.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 13:  
Invasor Inefable  
インヴァソール言いようのない**

**Bélgica**

Con el miedo colmando sus ojos, él retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared. Sudor frío corría por su frente y en sus manos estrujaba su digivaice; su indeseado visitante avanzó lentamente hacia él. Sangre brotaba del labio de aquél intruso, producto del impacto de una piedra.

– Eso no fue muy listo, Boris…

Detrás de aquellas pupilas plomizas, el digi-destinado pudo vislumbrar una malignidad ajena a toda comprensión. Hubiera deseado estar en el mundo digital donde podía morir peleando y no ahí, indefenso como un gusano.

– Sí, eso es exactamente lo que eres… un gusano, un insecto… Dime Boris ¿Qué haces frecuentemente cuando ves una sabandija inmunda?

Boris sintió el frío metal atravesando su cuerpo hasta brotar por el otro extremo, y cayó al sucio suelo con un dolor lacerante extendiéndose desde su abdomen. El extraño dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando.

– Espero que estés orgulloso de morir sólo para proteger a otros… Disfruta la eternidad… Boris. –dijo despectivamente antes de desaparecer de su vista.

La agonía del elegido no duró demasiado, pronto su sangre se agotó y él pudo sentir el frío vaho de la muerte al venir a llevárselo del mundo que conocía. Sólo hubiera deseado poder advertir a otros, decirles que había cosas en este mundo que incluso la oscuridad teme encontrar…

**

* * *

Odaiba, 7 de Agosto del 2004. 7:00 AM**

El niño lanza un gemido de miedo. La madre preocupada se levanta de golpe para atender al chico.

– ¡Iori! ¿Estas bien?

Impulsivamente, Iori toca la venda que le cubría los ojos. La preocupación de la señora aumenta al notar que las sabanas que cubrían a su hijo estaban empapadas de sudo; por si fuera poco, la respiración de Iori estaba agitada, y su rostro perdía color a cada instante. La señora Hida dedujo rápidamente lo que tenia su hijo..., ya había ocurrido antes… un ataque de pánico ocasionado por una pesadilla muy real.

Iori recarga su espalda contra la cabecera de su cama. Instantes después siente la cálida mano de su madre acariciándole el rostro.

– No temas, aquí estoy.

Lentamente se acerca a su hijo y le da un tierno abrazo. Conforme sentía el calor de su madre, el chico comenzó a tranquilizarse.

– ¿Qué fue esta vez?– le susurraba.

– Un niño… – respondía Iori apenas consiente – apuñalaban a un niño.

– Tranquilo… solo fue un sueño. – susurraba nuevamente mientras se aferraba mas a el, frotando su delgada espalda.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpe su muestra de cariño, esta se abre al mismo tiempo que descubre la figura del medico tratante.

– Señora Hida…. salga conmigo un momento.

La madre asiente. Iori percibe una sensación de abandono cuando ella se aparta lentamente.

– No tardo. – dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Iori si recuesta. Un poco sorprendido, nota como si el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fuera demasiado fuerte.

Muy poco fue el tiempo que paso antes de que dejara de tomarle importancia. El chico intenta poner en blanco sus pensamientos, pero justo cuando esta apunto de lograrlo, el sonido de la gota que caía de algún grifo lo interrumpe.

– ¿Ah?

El eco de esa gota se esparcía por todo el ser del niño, como si esas ondas sonoras hubieran sido percibidas por toda su piel, y luego entraran para recorrer todos sus adentros.

_"¿Qué son estas sensaciones? …En alguna ocasión me explicaron que los ciegos sueñan con olores o sonidos ¿Sera esto algún tipo de sueño?_

El mismo grifo deja caer una gota que provoca en Iori las mismas sensaciones, esta vez, el niño se sobresalta mas. Nuevos sonidos, muy próximos a el, eran percibidos. No tardo en darse cuenta que eran voces, de las cuales uno de ellas le era totalmente familiar.

– Simplemente no hay nada que podamos hacer… no solo son los ojos son los están dañados, si no también los nervios y el quiasma óptico… la verdad no puedo imaginarme como es que ocurrió.

– Entiendo… ¿Qué deberíamos de hacer ahora?

El niño logra distinguir en la voz de su madre una insoportable tristeza.

– Hay muchas opciones para adaptarlo aun en estas situaciones, los centros de rehabilitación tienen varios métodos para lograrlo, todo dependerá de la actitud que su hijo tenga al recibir los tratamientos.

Entonces, el niño pudo distinguir que aquellos sonidos que percibía no eran ningún tipo de sueño, mas bien, eran resultado del hecho de que el resto de sus sentidos (incluyendo el oído) se estén agudizando.

La conversación de ambos adultos termina, los médicos habían dado de alta al chico, y en cualquier momento podía abandonar el hospital. Iori percibe como su madre entra casi sigilosa a la habitación.

– Mamá.

– Dime hijo… – le contestaba con la voz cortada.

– Yo… prometo poner todo de mi parte en el tratamiento…

Ella se sorprende un poco al notar que su hijo había escuchado parte de la conversación.

–...pero por favor… no me apartes de mi digimon.

La señora no puede evitar sentir coraje al recordar a esos malditos monstruos. La madre afina su voz para evitar demostrar sus emociones, y tratando de parecer lo mas razonable posible, le habla con suavidad a su hijo.

– A causa de esas criaturas, tu estas…

– Ya lo he decidido. Harás que mis amigos me lo traigan, solo así pondré de mi parte. – interrumpía Iori, desafiante.

Silencio. Su madre percibe brutalmente la rebelión de su hijo. Un nudo en la garganta se forma a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Resignada, toma una decisión.

– Si… de acuerdo. – le responde seriamente.

Tras las palabras secas de su madre, Iori percibe el sonido de la puerta azotando, la soledad rodeaba al chico, esta vez acompañada del remordimiento que crecía en su pecho. Revelársele a su madre no fue fácil.

"Esta guerra no ha terminado, no puedo titubear ante nada"

El retumbante sonido del latido de Iori lo desconcentra de sus pensamientos, la oscuridad absoluta en la que estaba envuelta su mente poco a poco comienza a colorearse para dar origen a los callejones urbanos de la ciudad de Bruselas en Bélgica. En medio de la muchedumbre, una camilla es deslizada con un cuerpo recostado cubierto con una sabana blanca.

Iori lleva sus manos a su cabeza y tensiona todo su cuerpo para intentar contener todas las sensaciones que le ocasionaba ver una imagen tan real.

En un evento indeseable, la sabana atora con una de las ruedas de la camilla y se desliza descubriendo el cuerpo sin vida del niño que Iori había visto en su pesadilla.

En esos momentos la imagen se rompe como si se tratara de un espejo golpeado por una enorme roca, los trozos se dispersan y desaparecen en la nada, la oscuridad absoluta regreso a la mente de Iori y este vuelve a la realidad en un estado de hiperconcentración por parte de todos sus demás sentidos.

El niño respira agitadamente mientras siente una gota de sudor deslizarse por su frente.

Esas imágenes no podían ser solo ilusiones… algo estaba pasando.

* * *

**Mar Dagon**

En un sector distinto del mar oscuro, el ChaosDukemon contemplaba el triste horizonte. Su capa ultramarina apenas ondeaba por la leve brisa que soplaba. Con los ojos cerrados, el caballero oscuro escrutaba el horizonte con sus capacidades sensoriales.

– Tres tamers… –dijo al fin – Su poder es inmenso, y comandan a peleadores notables… Un general demoníaco… El amo de la frontera… Y… Un dragón putrefacto, un error que nunca debió ser… –el tono del digimon tomó un cariz venenoso al nombrar al último de los digimons.

A su espalda, el _Contestable de Kazah'dum_ se materializó en medio de una nube gris.

– Deja de perder el tiempo, estúpido… –dijo la oscura figura, con malicia

El ChaosDukemon voltea a ver a su tamer, con un dejo de ira en sus ojos, pero este no le dio importancia y simplemente añadió.

– Algo interesante ha pasado, sígueme…

Con aire descuidado, el misterioso tamer activó su extraño digivaice, desapareciendo al instante. Tras unos segundos de espera, ChaosDukemon levantó su arma hacia el cielo y concentró su energía, desapareciendo también.

**

* * *

Sabaku Chitai**

En la oscura cueva de las ruinas proféticas, la enorme cámara circular resaltaba una delgada torre de luz. Alrededor, cuatro Datamon alzaban sus robóticos brazos hacia el triángulo luminoso, de estos, un invisible campo magnético se extendía para rodearlo. Lentamente, los digimon guían al flotante objeto hacia la base de roca donde sobresalía un tubo luminoso, el digivaice fue depositado dentro.

– La materialización esta completa. – exclamaba Centarumon al ver casi hipnotizado el digivaice que controlaría al _uno._

– Ya he mandado un mensaje a Koushiro, tiene que ser recogido por el su dueño legitimo… esperemos venga a recogerlo cuanto antes. – le decía Andromon.

De repente, un sonido aplastante recorre cada rincón de las cuevas, el techo retumbo para luego dejar salir el polvo que guardaba entre sus partículas.

– ¿¡Que esta pasando!?

Andromon sale al tétrico desierto que rodeaba las ruinas, para reunirse con el batallón que Baihumon había mandado para proteger al nuevo digivaice, y que ahora intentaba repeler el asalto de un solo guerrero. Desafortunadamente para ellos, el agresor los superaba a todos y cada uno, con gran diferencia.

– _¡Magma Bomb!_

– _¡Gatling Missile!_

Para sorpresa de Andromon y Meramon, el portentoso escudo Gorgonna recibió ambos ataques sin siquiera mellarse. Arrojando la rodela como si fuera una sierra, ChaosDukemon aniquiló fácilmente a un nutrido grupo de Flarelizamon; Describiendo un arco, Gorgonna regresó a la mano de su dueño como si fuera un bumerán.

– ¡Vengan a mí! –gritó el caballero oscuro antes de elevarse.

Con su reluciente lanza, ChaosDukemon acometió contra el líder de los defensores. Megadramon apenas vio venir el ataque que le atravesó la cabeza de un extremo a otro; El gran dragón se precipitó hacia la arena, donde el impacto de su enorme cuerpo le arrancó la vida a una docena de digimons más. Uno de los pocos de pie, Andromon contempló con desamparo como el guerrero se disponía a acabarlos a todos.

– ¡Spinnaker Bolt! –declaró ChaosDukemon antes de lanzar su ataque. Un centenar de disparos se abatieron sobre las ruinas, provocando violentas explosiones en los puntos de impacto; Al final, nada vivo quedó para seguir combatiendo.

Muchos niveles más abajo, en una enorme cámara circular, el tamer Arkham observaba la columna de luz que se erguía ante él. Flotando sobre un marmóreo altar, la última manifestación del Nuevo Poder aguardaba la llegada de su legítimo dueño.

– Así que este es el digivaice que ha de controlar el Nuevo Poder… Impresionante. –Con una sutil sonrisa, el tamer contemplaba el artefacto – Creo que es hora de que cambie de dueño…

Con un movimiento indiferente, el Tamer introdujo su mano en el tubo de luz. El digivaice se cubrió con una majestuosa llamarada blanca y su poder se extendió por todo el recinto. El calor abrasó la piel del tamer, pero éste no cejó en su intento.

– Sí, este es el último poder… –dijo mientras sujetaba su propio digivaice, el Tenebrum D – La fuerza que protegerá al Mundo Digital… ¡¿Es acaso tan patética?!

El poder que el aterrador Tamer había heredado estalló en toda su aterradora magnificencia. El _Poder Divino_ se encontró con aquella fuerza corrupta, neutralizándose ambas mutuamente; La onda de choque remeció todo el lugar, provocando el derrumbe de ciertas zonas de aquella ruina. Fuera en la entrada, una gran estampida de polvo y rocas emergió violentamente, como si la tierra misma deseara expulsar a aquél que invadía sus entrañas.

Caminando entre los escombros apareció oscuro muchacho, llevando en su mano el sagrado digivaice cuya luz había sofocado. Contempló fríamente su brazo derecho, no tenía sino piel carbonizada y en algunos puntos se veía en carne viva.

– Esto tardará algún tiempo en restaurarse… –mencionó para sí mismo, mientras pensaba en el último poder. Sí un fragmento había podido rechazarlo momentáneamente ¿Qué podría hacer esa fuerza en toda su plenitud?

– Algo pasa. –la voz del ChaosDukemon sacó a su tamer de sus cavilaciones. Al levantar la vista, el tamer pudo contemplar una gigantesca tormenta de polvo negro que se movía lentamente hacía Sabaku Chitai.

– Destrúyelo… –ordenó el contestable.

Obedeciendo con presteza, el ChaosDukemon concentró su poder en su lanza y la clavó en la arena. Una ola de energía se deslizó velozmente por el suelo del desierto hasta impactar en la tempestad, que se desintegró al instante.

– Dejémonos de trucos estúpidos… –declaró desafiante el Tamer – ¡Muéstrate ahora!

Materializándose en medio de una esfera de oscuridad líquida apareció el señor del mar oscuro, Dagomon.

– Veo que mis sirvientes no han mentido acerca de ti… joven Arkham… – declaró con aquella densa voz – Tus poderes, rebasan la línea de comprensión de los mortales. – Dagomon hizo una pausa para luego aumentar la densidad de su voz. – ¡El poder del agente de caos!

Dagomon analiza a detalle la apariencia de Arkham. Varón como de 17 años, cabello negro, complexión atlética, tez pálida; tres profundas cicatrices surcan el dorso de su mano izquierda. Una gabardina blanca tapaba sus ropas de apariencia ostentosa, unas oscuras gafas cubrían sus ojos, y sostenía un bastón negro con puño de iridio dentro en el cual, se encuentra escondido un delgado estoque.

– Me complace que un despojo mestizo como tú Dagomon, comprenda la naturaleza que me respalda… –respondió Arkham con ironía – Me recuerda que incluso los seres más inferiores pueden aspirar a más…

– Cuidado tamer… nadie puede hablarle así al señor del mar oscuro sin sufrir un castigo abominable…

– Pero estás dispuesto a hacer una excepción está vez… ¿No es así? Dime porqué has abandonado tus dominios…

Dagomon se dio cuenta que Arkham no podía ser manipulado fácilmente, por lo que fue al punto.

– Entrégame el digivaice que guarda el último poder…

– Ah sí… el digivaice. – El tamer extrajo el artefacto y comenzó a moverlo entre sus manos – Dime… ¿Qué ocurrirá si me niego?

Los ojos de Dagomon destellaron con maldad.

– No lo harás… Se lo que quieres, _Contestable de Kazah'dum_, y yo puedo dártelo…

– Así que conoces mi título… –dijo Arkham fingiendo sorpresa – Bueno, no podría ser de otra forma con todos esos espías que enviaste a seguir mis pasos… Pero dime, ¿Acaso regresaron todos a ti?

Dagomon no respondió, y el tamer sonrió torvamente.

– Eso pensé… Deberías haber enviado a tu "cazadora*1" como pensaste en un principio, me hubiera sido muy agradable encontrarla…

– Así que puedes leer mi mente, humano… No recuerdo haber consentido eso… –Dagomon avanzó amenazadoramente hacia el tamer – Has traspasado el límite que permito Arkham… Yo mismo arrancaré ese digivaice, de tus manos muertas…

Dando un gran salto, ChaosDukemon le cortó el paso a digimon acuático.

– Sólo pasarás si logras el milagroso acto de eliminarme, Dagomon. –dijo el caballero oscuro mientras adoptaba una postura de batalla.

Sin aviso de por medio, ChaosDukemon arremetió contra Dagomon; moviéndose con una velocidad sorprendente para un ser de su tamaño, el digimon acuático evitó el ataque echándose hacia un costado. Los ojos que se encontraban en su hombro brillaron, disparando dos finos rayos verdes hacia su contrincante, ChaosDukemon hizo gala de su destreza y evadió sucesivas ráfagas.

– _¡Thousand Waves!_ –cambiando de táctica, Dagomon invocó una violenta marejada de energía. Antes de ser engullido por el torrente, ChaosDukemon liberó el poder de su escudo abisal, disipando el ataque.

– Tu poder es grande Dagomon, pero jamás tendrás oportunidad frente un auténtico guerrero como Mordred. – dijo Arkham, revelando el nombre de su digimon.

– _¡Gorgonna's Fall!_

Envuelto en una coraza de poder, el ChaosDukemon se abalanzó sobre Dagomon con el escudo al frente; el señor oscuro fue arrastrado varias decenas de metros y estrellado contra las ruinas. Dagomon se incorporó, con un aura de color esmeralda rodeándolo y comenzó a avanzar hacia Mordred con los ojos cerrados.

– La vida es sufrimiento, y la causa de ese sufrimiento es el deseo… –recitó mientras colocaba sus brazos en actitud de rezo – Sólo hay una forma de evitar el sufrimiento, y esa es cumplir nuestros deseos*2…

– Muy bonita filosofía, Dagomon… –se burló Arkham – ¿Crees que te sirva para morir en paz?

– Mis designios se cumplirán al final de todo… No seré yo quien muera aquí…

Dagomon levantó los brazos haciendo brotar una pequeña partícula de oscuridad entre ellos.

– Prepárate a recibir el máximo poder del amo de los mares, caballero del abismo… _¡¡Forbidden Trident!!_

– ¡Que así sea entonces! –respondió Mordred y su escudo se iluminó con un cegador velo escarlata.

Arkham contempló impasible como la partícula oscura se expandía hasta formar un largo y siniestro tridente, que emanaba una vaporosa energía de su cabeza. Sabía quien ganaría aquel duelo de fuerzas, y aún con ello se dispuso a interrumpirlo. El tamer sujetó los dos digivaices que tenía en su poder, uno en cada mano y los juntó por encima de su cabeza. El artefacto sagrado reaccionó ante el contacto del Tenebrum, la resonancia de energías provocó un rayo incandescente que Arkham dirigió hacia el cuerpo de Dagomon; La explosión levanto cantidades de arena y arrojó al tamer al suelo.  
– Admito que fue muy astuto de tu parte Dagomon… Dejar que yo hiciera el trabajo sucio, que destruyera la barrera… Para que estuviera a tu alcance… –dijo Arkham mientras se aproximaba a un conmocionado Dagomon que se incorporaba lentamente – De acuerdo… si tanto quieres este aparato, puedes quedártelo… Pero este digivaice no es un regalo, y te costará…

– Bien… Tenemos un trato… –respondió el amo del mar oscuro.

– Así es, puedes quedarte con el digivaice… pero se precavido… –el tamer arrojó el aparato y tan pronto éste escapó de sus manos, una flama dorada lo rodeó protegiéndolo –…Sabe que tú no eres su dueño legítimo.

El digivaice sagrado permaneció levitando sobre el brazo izquierdo de Dagomon, sostenido por el poder del digimon.

– Di que es lo que deseas, joven Arkham…

La voz de Dagomon resonó gravemente, anunciando con ello el cierre de uno de los pactos más perversos que se habían forjado en el mundo digital.

**

* * *

**

**E.U.A, Nueva York**

Wallece ve aterrado un e-mail anónimo. Eran diarios recientes que revelaban la muerte de varios menores en Bélgica e Inglaterra en los últimos días. Un sentimiento congelante paraliza a Wallace cuando lee la firma. Todos eran elegidos.

"¿Quién esta haciendo esto? …¿Quién esta asesinando a elegidos de Europa?

* * *

En las cotas de Odaiba, Hikari observa como el sol se asomaba ante el inmenso mar. Hipnotizada por el amanecer del cielo, la chica aparta de su mente las amenazas que el maligno le imponía. Sin que ella lo notara, el BlackTailmon la observaba por detrás. Sus brillantes ojos purpuras se medio cerraron luego de pintar en su rostro una sonrisa de burla.

El maligno se da la media vuelta y en un instante, la oscuridad lo rodeado llevándolo al Mar Dagon. Ahora tenía una apariencia distinta. Se vio a si mismo como un encapuchado de ropajes negros, cuyo rostro era ocultado por la oscuridad infinita.

Enfrente de el, Dagomon sale lentamente del mar tenebroso, para luego hacerle una referencia al maligno que estaba justo enfrente de el.

– Ya he reclutado a dos tamers, mi lord. – dijo Dagomon con su gruesa voz.

– _Aun te falta uno más._ – le respondía un macabro eco que se perdía en las lejanías.

– ¿Se refiera a Zenaku? … También será nuestro, se lo aseguro.

– _Mas te vale, no quiero errores. Recuerda que si mi plan con Hikari falla, ellos tendrán que dar el siguiente paso._

**CONTINUARA…**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de Autor:**

**Arkham, es el tamer villano de un autor cuyo nick en los foros pikaflash es "Seratheil"**

***1 Se refiera a Karenina.  
*2 Según las cartas, Dagomon practica la filosofía budista para pelear, cosa estúpida pues esa doctrina no contempla (hasta donde se) la violencia _(Nota escrita por Serathiel)_**


	14. Zenaku reapare

**Saludos.**

**Uffs…. Si que tarde en publicar este capitulo. La verdad es que tenia falta de inspiración, aun así me forzaba a mi mismo para escribirlo, lo cual me hizo perder mucho tiempo. Pero como dijo Umi, la inspiración llega por si sola, y afortunadamente me llego en el momento mas oportuno.**

**Con este capitulo término de presentar a los tamers. El próximo capitulo sucederá un evento de mucha importancia para toda la historia (de hecho estoy muy emocionado de poder escribir el próximo capitulo) que marcara la pauta para los oscuros sucesos que están por suceder. Les pido estén atentos los detalles de toda la historia.**

**Como siempre agradezco a todos los que con sus comentarios me motivan a continuar escribiendo.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 14:  
Zenaku reaparece  
**調教師を返します

_**Dark Area**_

En un suceso poco habitual, la _Dark Area_ se veía envuelta por una tormenta eléctrica ocasionada por los vestigios de los campos oscuros que "el traidor digital" había traído consigo y que ya estaban a unos cuantos instantes de desaparecer tras su derrota. En plena tormenta un oscuro jinete dirigía el paso de la enorme bestia que se deslizaba por los aires a una velocidad realmente impresionante.

Al pasar cerca de al mar, DeathXDoruGhoramon creaba una estela de agua oscura. Las olas, producto de los campos oscuros, no eran obstáculos para potente dragón, quien las podía partir por la mitad con sus garras. Al subir a los cielos, no solo rompía los aires, sino que los rayos y la tempestad eran solo cosquillas para él.

Zenaku entonces detecto algo, que le causo mucha curiosidad. Con un ademán de su brazo, DeathXDoruGhoramon se detuvo.

–Baja – ordeno su tamer.

En efecto el Dragón bajo. Allí en el mar, estaba NeoDevimon sentado, celebrando su venganza final***1**. Al sentir la brisa, subió la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver a este digimon pútrido, que nunca antes había sido visto en este Mundo Digital. También pudo sentir la oscuridad –vasta oscuridad– que corroía el alma de Zenaku.

– De donde vienes, elegido, y cual es ese digimon que nunca he visto y con el cual te apareces ante mí. – El digimon maligno analiza los adentros del tamer. Muy sorprendido, nuevamente siente la antigua y malévola fuerza que rodeaba el alma del joven. – ¿Acaso has vendido tu alma? pues la oscuridad de tu corazón, no me hace pensar otra cosa.

– ¿Elegido? ¿Así se llaman los Tamers de este lugar? –Respondió el joven, sin poner mucha atención a las palabras del demonio sintético.

–De hecho, el traidor***2** me ha dicho que los domadores y los elegidos son distintos.

–Entiendo… –la mueca de Zenaku parecía una sonrisa–. ¿Pero, por que eres tan familiar conmigo? ¿Acaso no sabes que pienso matarte?

–Nadie puede, aunque quisiera… sin embargo, es la primera vez que veo a un humano que sigue el sendero de la oscuridad, tal vez tu si puedas…

Zenaku si apenas murmuro algo, que solo Dokuro pudo entender. Luego, NeoDevimon lo envistió.

"Stun Claw", la poderosa garra del ángel sintético choco contra la garra del dragón. Este lo tomo, apretándolo fuertemente.

– ¿Este es el fin? –pregunto NeoDevimon.

–No… tú formaras parte de mi digimon, quien se volverá más fuerte al devorarte.

– ¿Y si trato de controlar su mente?

–Nadie podría controlar al "Espíritu Dragón", mucho menos un muerto…

DeathXDoruGhoramon devoro la primera parte del cuerpo de NeoDevimon… y soltó el resto. Ya había absorbido el digicore.

Fue entonces cuando Zenaku recordó su encuentro con Koushiro.

"Los elegidos realmente son muy débiles… sin embargo."

Justo en el momento en que Zenaku estaba apunto de quitarle la vida al muchacho, apareció ese Zudomon de la nada, azotando su martillo contra el poderoso dragón, y haciendo que callera muerto una vez más. Si los elegidos eran tan débiles, ¿Cómo es que uno de sus digimons de segunda le habían hecho eso a Dokuro? ¿O es que hay algo mas detrás de esos elegidos? ¿Sera el poder divino lo que les dio esa fuerza?

"Vamos a averiguarlo"

Y luego movió su brazo derecho, creando un portal warp***3**, dentro del cual desapareció el junto con su dragón.

**

* * *

**

**Odaiba, 11: 00 AM**

El ambiente del cementerio, lejos de ser deprimente, irradiaba aquello que en sus interiores todo ser humano desearía tener… paz y tranquilidad.

"Probablemente eso sea lo mas difícil de obtener" decía Ken en sus adentros mientras veía con nostalgia la tumba de su hermano, experimentando por unos instantes el dolor de la herida que alguna vez le causo su recuerdo, y que ya había cicatrizado hace mucho. Ahora lo único que le daba esa cicatriz, eran fuerzas para seguir adelante.

"Ozamu, el deseo de ser aceptado por nuestros padres me hizo seguir tu sombra, y la genialidad que obtuve fue aprovechada por el enemigo para llevar acabo sus planes."

Impulsivamente, Ken toco su nuca.

"La semilla del mal que aun conservo no fue la única responsable, por eso me aferre a enmendar mi error. Pero mis amigos me enseñaron a no aferrarme a mi pasado y a luchar por un mejor futuro."

Los pensamientos de Ken son interrumpidos cuando siente en su hombro izquierdo la mano de su padre. El niño voltea hacia el, ambos se sonríen y regresan su mirada hacia la tumba del difunto. A su lado, su madre la observaba también, apretando con fuerza un ramo de flores blancas.

"Esta vez, presiento que la prueba será aun mas difícil. Quiero que me des fuerzas para poder afrontarla"

Ken levanta con suavidad del digi-tama que albergaba a su digimon, ya muy próximo a nacer, y lo mira con anhelo.

– Ken…

Le llamaba suavemente la voz de su padre. El chico voltea a verlo, este con su mirada señala a la chica que se escondía tímidamente detrás de un árbol. Ken la reconoce de inmediato.

– Miyako.

La niña se esconde por completo una vez que se percata de que la han visto. Ken sonríe un poco tras el acto.

– ¿Qué esperas? … Ve con ella.

Ken asiente.

* * *

En el hospital, Koushiro observa hipnotizado el techo de su habitación, adentrado profundamente en sus pensamientos, el muchacho imagina a gran detalle su última conversación con Ryo, el tamer legendario. Sus tristes palabras se escuchan claramente en la mente de Koushiro, como si el tamer las estuviera repitiendo justo en esos instantes.

"_Por un momento pensé, que si detenía a esa tamer, quizá evitaría ese destino de muerte con nos espera."_

Por ultimo, sintió remordimiento el estar unos cuantos pisos debajo de Iori, y no poder visitarlo dado el desprecio de su madre. La culpa le asecha cuando piensa en ser el principal responsable de la ceguera del niño. En un segundo se vio a si mismo, ofreciéndole el digi-metal al temeroso niño. Era fácil para el pedírselo, el no sentiría como si lo quemaran por dentro, el no tendría que enfrentar a alguien que fue un gran aleado, el solo se preocupaba por que las cosas salieran según lo calculado.

El sonido de su laptop lo interrumpe. El chico voltea para tomar su computadora, rápidamente se acomoda y abre la pantalla para descubrir un urgente mensaje de parte de Andromon.

"Llego el momento de accionar" pensó el muchacho tras leer el mensaje. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo lamentándose. A partir de esos momentos utilizaría hasta la última gota de sus energías para enfrentar la guerra que se avecinaba.

Koushiro se levanta con prisa, y comienza a reunir su ropa. El llamado de la puerta lo interrumpe.

– Pase…

Koushiro observa a Taichi entrar a su habitación, luego comienza a vestirse sin ninguna vergüenza, a lo que el castaño observa un poco extrañado.

– ¿Qué no te darían de alta hasta mañana?

– Ya estoy bien. No podemos perder más el tiempo aquí. – le respondía mientras se terminaba de abotonar una camisa blanca. – ¿Sabes si Daisuke y los demás chicos se reunirán hoy?

– Si. En una hora. Pero no se si todos vayan a estar presentes. – Taichi hace una breve pausa antes de seguir hablando. –… Miyako tiene problemas con su familia, y Ken iba a visitar hoy la tumba de su hermano.

Koushiro guarda su laptop en una mochila negra y luego procede a colocarse un saco café.

– Con que estén presente Daisuke es suficiente.

– ¿Porqué lo dices?

El pelirrojo se hecha la mochila a la espalda y se dirige a la puerta con rapidez.

– Algo importante ha ocurrido. Te explicare en el camino.

Taichi suspira, luego comienza a seguir a su amigo. Ambos salen a toda prisa de la habitación.

Sorpresivamente, Koushiro se detiene de golpe. Taichi casi choca contra el.

– Que rayos…

La boca de Taichi se paraliza cuando descubre la figura de la madre de Iori justo enfrente de ellos. Koushiro no es capaz de mirarla a los ojos, por lo cual baja la mirada con gran tristeza, mientras la culpa se acumulaba en su pecho.

La madre no hace más que observarlos a ambos con desdén. Luego, con gran dificultad, forzó una frías palabras.

* * *

– ¿Te escapaste de casa? – Preguntaba Ken a la aturdida muchacha. Miyako se acomoda los anteojos, y comienza a responderlo con la voz cortada.

– Ya no soportaba más. La indiferencia de mis padres y mis hermanos me estaba matando. Además… – Miyako mira con preocupación al triste Upamon, con su expresión de tristeza recorriendo todo su rostro, incapaz de decir una sola palabra. – Ya no puedo encargarme mas de el. No solo por lo difícil que es tenerlo en mi casa con todos observándolo, si no también por que se debilita cada momento que pasa sin Iori…

Pensativo, Ken fija su mirada en el cielo, y observa como las nubes se desplazaban lentamente hasta cubrir el sol.

– …pero, mientras su madre no nos permita llevárselo. – continuaba tristemente la chica.

– No te preocupes. Iori ya debió de hacer algo al respecto. – contestaba lanzando una sonrisa, sin apartar la mirada de las nubes.

– ¿Por qué estas tan seguro? – cuestionaba Miyako.

La vista de Ken se perdió en lo más profundo del cielo. La chica percibió como sus palabras salían desde lo más profundo de sus adentros.

– Primero, por que al igual que todos nosotros, tiene un vínculo con su digimon que nadie puede romper… y segundo, por que sabe que esta pelea esta comenzando, y no puede permitir que nadie lo aparte de nuestro destino, ni siquiera su ser mas querido.

Aunque la angustia invadía el corazón en esos momentos, en su interior ella percibía la veracidad de esas palabras. Ken seguía viendo pensativo el movimiento de las nubes, Miyako voltea a verlo y se enfoca en sus ojos azules. La sangre se concentra en sus mejillas. Inmediatamente siente vergüenza y aparta su mirada del chico. Manteniendo su triste mirada en el suelo, las imágenes de la muerte de Ken en la zona Karnell le azotaban dolorosamente.

Entonces, recordó porque fue en busca de Ken. Bien podía haber ido en busca de alguien más, alguien que no estuviera ocupado como lo estaba Ken en ese día, alguien que no estuviera en un momento tan importante como es honrar a un familiar difunto. A la chica no le importo. Solo quería desesperadamente estar a su lado, sentir su esencia, verlo fijamente y convencerse una vez mas de que estaba vivo, convencerse de que la experiencia cercana que tuvieron con la muerte fue eso y nada mas. Era ese recuerdo el que le motivaba a Miyako, algún día, a revelarle sus sentimientos.

Las nubes terminan descubriendo al sol, Ken voltea lentamente hacia su amiga.

– No perdamos más tiempo, vayamos con los demás.

Con las ganas frustradas invadiéndole su pecho, Miyako asiente sin más.

* * *

Las doce del día. La gente se moviliza por toda la ciudad para llevar acabo sus actividades habituales. En cada instante, la muchedumbre se reunía en los extremos de las calles para aguardar a que el semáforo les diera paso, luego cruzaban el pavimento mientras se concentraban en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

"Cada mente es un universo" Se decía a si mismo Takeru tras pensar en todo eso.

De casualidad, el último autobús se detuvo cercano a su vista. En este, la figura de un chico baja con dificultad. Llamaba la atención el vendaje que inmovilizaba su extremidad superior derecha y el digi-tama que sostenía con su brazo libre. Takeru inmediatamente reconoce al niño de goggles.

– ¡Daisuke! – le llamaba Takeru mientras se le acercaba lentamente.

El niño le devuelve el saludo.

– ¿Cómo sigue tu hombro?

– Aun me duele un poco. – le respondía mientras su camarada notaba como se esforzaba en sostener su digi-tama con dificultad.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude? – le preguntaba señalando la mochila que tenia en su espalda.

Daisuke lo mira seriamente, luego suspira y ofrece su digi-tama. Takeru lo sujeta con cuidado.

– ¿Tienes el tuyo ahí adentro?

– Si… no te preocupes, los acomodare con cuidado.

Hecho lo ultimo, los dos niños comenzaron a caminar juntos por las calles de Odaiba, muy callados, sin dirigirse casi la palabra. Takeru voltea a ver con preocupación a su amigo, quien se encontraba respirando agitadamente, con el color de su piel más pálida, intentando disimular su fatiga.

– Daisuke…

– Ya lo se, me veo cansando. – Interrumpía a su amigo.

Takeru calla. Daisuke voltea a verlo por unos instantes. Las imágenes de la muerte de Takeru en la zona Karnell pasan rápidamente por su mente. Luego se sentir la cruda nostalgia, Daisuke baja la mirada.

Los eventos de la zona Karnell le atormentaron la noche anterior, justo cuando Hikari estaba teniendo el sueño profético, razón por la cual, no había podido descansar adecuadamente.

A lo lejos. Ambos niños logran reconocer la figura de Hikari. Mas que sentada, entumida en una de las castas del mar.

– Si yo luzco mal, ella luce aun peor.

Takeru asiente. La chica se veía totalmente agobiada. Su cara pálida y sus ojos hinchados hicieron que Takeru olvidara por completo el aspecto de Daisuke. Preocupados, ambos chicos corren hacia su amiga.

* * *

Ocho horas. Ya habían pasado mas de ocho horas desde Hikari tuvo el sueño profético y se encontró frente a frente con el maligno que la tentaba a regresar al oscuro mar.

"_¿Por qué yo?" _se preguntaba a si misma la chica, luego de meditar todo ese tiempo observando las débiles olas del mar que apenas y lograban alcanzar sus extremos, entumida en la costa de la playa.

Estas preguntas eran las que la atormentaban desde que termino su sueño. ¿Por qué razón ese maligno la atormentaba solo a ella? ¿Serán ciertas sospechas? Que todo tiene que ver con los ángeles caídos. Además, el hablo sobre dos personas que también podía tentar, estaba claro para Hikari que uno de ellos podría ser Takeru, la pregunta es ¿Quién es el otro?

La chica nuevamente se encierra en miedo, las palabras del maligno se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Hikari no puede evitarlo, y tras pensar en que tiene que acceder a su petición, comienza a llorar.

"_No quiero" _se decía a si misma "_no quiero que me lleves… no quiero sumergirme en la oscuridad de nuevo"_

– _Pues no tienes opción._

Hikari sintió un gran escalofrió al escuchar esa débil voz que respondía a sus pensamientos. Su corazón latía al máximo, su sangre comenzó a concentrarse en su frente, el terror que se acumulaba en su pecho casi le desgarraba el corazón. Lentamente voltea, y descubre la figura del Tailmon negro.

– _Tienes hasta mañana al anochecer._

…

– Hikari. – le llamaba Takeru.

La chica reacciona de inmediato lanzando una débil mirada a sus amigos. Instintivamente, voltea hacia el maligno, pero este había desaparecido.

Antes de que Daisuke abriera la boca, la chica se abalanza contra los dos y los abraza. Sorprendidos, los niños tardan un poco en reaccionar, lentamente la imitan. Ambos niños logran percibir la angustia que invadía a la niña. Takeru se estremece mas cuando siente las lágrimas de la chica humedecer su hombro.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque lloras? – preguntaba el rubio.

Daisuke supone la razón.

– Deja que se desahogue. – le decía Daisuke a Takeru con una voz suave.

Hikari poco a poco se aparta de sus amigos. Y después de secarse las lagrimas mira a ambos niños con preocupación.

Una terrible explosión los interrumpe en su reunión. Los tres levantan la mirada al cielo y observan sorprendidos como un helicóptero caía encendido en llamas.

– ¡¡Chicos!! – llamaba la voz de Kido Jyou. Los tres niños lo ven atentos. – ¡¡No hay tiempo que perder!! ¡¡Vengan rápido!!

Los elegidos tardan un poco en reaccionar. Cuando al fin sucede, Hikari se seca rápidamente sus lágrimas y sigue a sus amigos.

* * *

– ¿Por qué no llegan? – se preguntaba Koushiro ansioso, mientras esperaba impaciente a que Daisuke y los demás llegaran. Taichi y Yamato se encontraban con el. No muy lejos de ahí, Agumon y Gabumon se mantenían escondidos entre las ramas de uno de los arboles del parque. Miyako y Ken acababan de llegar.

– Tranquilo… apenas han pasado unos cuantos minutos después de la hora acordada. – lo animaba Taichi.

– Es que… son tantas las cosas de las que tengo que ponerlos al tanto.

El sonido de la laptop de Koushiro los sorprende. Este no tarda en equiparla para enterarse del nuevo mensaje, todos se acercan para observar el monitor.

– Una portal warp se esta abriendo. Al parecer un digimon esta por materializarse en nuestro mundo.

Miyako traga saliva.

– ¿Sera un ángel caído? – preguntaba preocupada.

– No. – respondía Izumi con seguridad. – Tiene que ser otra clase de digimon, creo que puedo detectarlo con en analizador, solo esperen.

La boca Koushiro se seco al ver la imagen del enorme dragón no muerto. En un momento impactante, los dedos de Koushiro se paralizaron por unos instantes, y su boca comenzo a tartamudear antes de poder decir el nombre del digimon.

– ¡DeathXDoruGhoramon! – dijo al fin. – ¡Ese tamer debe de estar aquí!

* * *

Una extraña neblina opaca la vista del helicóptero que volaba en los cielos de Odaiba. Sin esperar hacerlo, el piloto enciende el radar al notar que era muy densa. En medio de esta, una enorme figura aparece de la nada.

"¡¡Que demonios!!" fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el piloto de aquel helicóptero. Dokuro lo volvió añicos, cuando se materializo en este mundo. La explosión llamo la atención de la gente que estaba en las calles.

Sorprendidos, Koushiro y los demás ven al enorme digimon volar a lo lejos. Mientras en el cielo, Zenaku los miraba a todos lados. La emoción que sentía en un principio, se convirtió en una ira asesina. Dokuro hizo un pequeño y leve gruñido. Zenaku miro su scanner.

– ¡Gabumon! ¡Agumon! –gruño–. ¡Esto es lo único que pueden ofrecerme!

Dokuro rugió. Luego, como leyendo los pensamientos de su Tamer, acumulo poder en sus fauces.

– _Doru Diin_

La poderosa bola de energía plasmática fue a dar directamente contra unos edificios, volviéndolos fragmentos de polvo, mientras una poderosa explosión y la subsiguiente onda de choque hacían temblar la ciudad.

– ¡Maldito! – gruño Yamato al ver los destrozos ocasionados por el enorme digimon.

Koushiro se apresuro a hablar.

– ¡Ese es el tamer que me ataco! ¡Debemos de apartar a los menores de el! ¡Va tras el último poder y no hay forma de que ellos se defiendan! ¡Sus digimons aun no han nacido!

Sus palabras estremecieron a todos. El grito de Jyou lo interrumpe. El pelirrojo siente un poco de alivio cuando que Daisuke, Takeru y Hikari estaban con el. Los elegidos al fin estaban reunidos.

– Pongámoslos a salvo en el Mundo Digital. – decía brillantemente mientras se acomodaba los anteojos, agitado por tanto correr.

– Buena idea. – apoyaba Taichi. – Mientras Yamato y yo le daremos su merecido a esa cosa.

Agumon y Gabumon salieron de su escondite, pidiendo a gritos que los hicieran digi-evolucionar.

No había tiempo para más explicaciones, ni tampoco para las objeciones de los menores, Koushiro se apresura a abrir su computadora e invita a los niños a que abran la puerta al Mundo Digital. Ken se acerca con el D-3 en mano, la puerta se abrió al instante.

– Se los encargamos.

Dicho esto, los elegidos para portar el ultimo poder se adentraron al mundo de los digimons. Koushiro y Jyou los siguieron, dejando a Taichi y a Yamato con la gran responsabilidad de defender la ciudad. Rápidamente, Yamato cierra la computadora y la esconde entre los arbustos.

La fuerza de la evolución se hace sentir. Dokuro olfatea como 2 Digicores son forzados a evolucionar a un nivel superior… el nivel definitivo.

**¡¡Agumon, Warp Shinka!! ¡¡WarGreymon!! **

**¡¡Gabumon Warp Shinka!! ¡¡MetalGarurumon!!**

Ambos Mega Digimon vuelan ante su enemigo, quien les hace frente. El choque de 3 Megas causa una onda destructiva que acaba con los edificios de los alrededores. Zenaku salta, y cae en el suelo de rodillas, luego de hacer unas piruetas. Taichi y Yamato corren hacia el, y se sorprenden de ver un chico tan parecido a las descripciones del que ataco a Koushiro.

– ¿Tu eres… –pregunto Yamato, algo sorprendido–. Zenaku?

–Je –dijo el tamer, levantando la mirada hacia los 2 elegidos. –Creo que también aquí me conocen… Ustedes deben ser los Elegidos… Díganme… ¿como esta su amigo, el tal Koushiro?

–Maldito… –gruño Taichi–. ¿Por que atacaste a Koushiro?

–El muy idiota no hablo –dijo el frió Zenaku, con su típica pasividad–. Si me hubiera dado el poder divino, no lo hubiera hecho.

– ¡¡Ese poder no te pertenece!! –grito Taichi.

–Y a ustedes tampoco… ¿Como podría pertenecerle el Poder Divino a unos seres tan patéticos como ustedes, que se rebajan a forzar a evolucionar a sus Digimon, por que no pueden criar a uno fuerte?

* * *

WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon se abalanzaron contra DeathXDoruGhoramon, justo en el momento que Zenaku salto. DeathXDoruGhoramon golpeo a ambos con sus garras, y la onda de choque que causo destruyo los edificios circundantes. Ambos Megas cayeron al suelo, y luego WarGreymon se levanto, mientras observaba al cielo:

–Que poder… –dijo–, no creo que podamos vencerlo tan fácil…

–Hay que intentarlo –replico MetalGarurumon, quien también se había levantado–, o terminara por destruir la ciudad…

El digimon de Yamato se acercaba a su enemigo y lanza uno de sus ataques especiales.

"_Garuru Tomahawk_"

Una lluvia de misiles congelantes atacó a Dokuro, quien se cubrió con sus alas, aun en el aire. Luego las extendió, rompiendo la capa de hielo. WarGreymon se acerco por el cielo.

"_Gaia Force_"

La bola de fuego exploto en la cara del Dragón. La sorpresa de los Digimon elegidos fue mucha, al ver como los datos de Dokuro se regeneraban. Dokuro emitió un sonido, muy parecido a una risa burlona, y luego los embistió. WarGreymon lo ataco con sus garras, pero el daño causado volvió a regenerarse, mientras que Dokuro lo golpeo fuertemente, clavándolo contra el suelo. MetalGarurumon salto para atacarle, pero Dokuro contraataco rápidamente, golpeándolo con la pesada bola que tiene en la cola. El Lobo androide cayo al suelo, gravemente herido.

* * *

– ¿De que hablas? –pregunto el indignado Yamato.

–Que no lo ven… –respondió Zenaku, frió como siempre–. Nosotros, los Tamers, somos 3… no, 10 veces mejores que ustedes, los que fueron elegidos. Dependen de esos emblemas para poder volver fuertes a sus Digimon… pero el poder de esos emblemas, no se compara al poder adquirido por la experiencia en el "Mundo de las Batallas". No puedo creer que los Soberanos los hayan escogido a ustedes, patéticos seres inferiores, para ser sus heraldos.

–La experiencia de la que hablas… ¿que acaso no crees en el poder del corazón? –pregunta Taichi, algo agitado–. ¿Que hace que alguien bueno se vuelva malo? ¿Por que sigues el sendero del mal?

– ¿Bien? ¿Mal? –. Esos son conceptos relativos. – responde irónico, como lo haría cualquier tamer experimentado. – Para mi ustedes son los malos, yo soy el bueno, y el es la Muerte. –dijo indicando con el dedo el lugar donde DeathXDorughoramon, WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon estaban luchando.

– Esto… –dijo Yamato, crujiendo los dientes.

– No puede ser… 2 Megas… –Taichi estaba sorprendido, y cayo de rodillas–, y el los vence como si se tratara de 2 muñecos…

* * *

**Mundo Digital**, **Sabaku Chitai**

Los elegidos que habían escapado del tamer se encontraban caminando hacia las ruinas del Sabaku Chitai, mientras Koushiro les contaba sobre las profecías que hablaban de 4 tamers y las cuatro armas de los abismos, no sin antes contarles de su encuentro con el tamer Zenaku**.**

– Zenaku… –dijo Ken tono de preocupación–. Según lo que nos cuentas, ese tamer si que es peligroso.

– Si…– suspiro Miyako–. Nadie hubiera podido sobrevivir a esa catástrofe.

–Oigan, chicos… –dijo Jyou con una sonrisa nerviosa –, me están haciendo sentir como un asesino.

–Hiciste lo que debías… –agrego Takeru–. Pero dinos Koushiro, ¿Por que él sabia del poder divino?

– No lo se… –respondió débilmente–. Lo que sospecho es que haya estudiado las murallas de R'lyeh. En ellas no solo se encuentra la profecía de la llegada de Tamers de otras dimensiones y las cuatro armas de los abismos, si no que también explica acerca de los ángeles caídos y del Poder Divino. Entre muchas otras cosas.

Koushiro suspira antes de seguir hablando.

– Lo que también me sorprende, es el digimon que lo acompaña. El _Digimon Analizer_ lo identifico como "DORU"***3**.

— ¿DORU? –pregunto Miyako, al ver lo desconcertado que estaba el chico.

—Si… se que son siglas… pero no se de que…

* * *

–El "Digimon Ilusorio"… nacido de la imaginación del Digicore… –dice Zenaku, casi automáticamente–, El espíritu Dragón, corrupto por el deseo de vivir… El poder de DeathXDoruGhoramon esta más allá de lo que sus pequeñas mentes pueden comprender.

–DeathXDoruGhoramon… –murmura Taichi suavemente, al mismo tiempo que hecha sus rodillas al suelo.

–Lo he comprendido… yo obedezco solo a mi propio designio… a mi voluntad –Zenaku aun parecía retraído en si mismo –. No puedo estar de parte de basuras que no pueden criar digimons fuertes.

Entonces, el tamer siente el llamado de su digivaice. Rápidamente lo toma y lee muy interesado el mensaje, apartándose por completo de su patética batalla. En la pantalla estaba un mensaje que solo el entendía.

"Dagomon fhtagn, Dagomon fhtagn"

* * *

–Y la descripción que das de su digivaice… –medito Ken –. ¿Es un modelo nuevo?

– Andromon nos hablo de la existencia de un nuevo digivaice. – dijó Daisuke. – Uno capaz de controlar el Poder Divino. ¿Crees que…?

–No… –interrumpió Koushiro–. El digivaice de ese chico es oscuro… Era un digivaice maligno. No es el nuevo digivaice.

Koushiro entonces, cierra los ojos. A su mente llegan los recuerdos de la batalla. Pero en sus recuerdos, lo que mas lo aterra, son los ojos de Zenaku. Las palabras, eran tan nítidas, que por un momento, Koushiro creyó estar en el _Dark Area_, enfrente de Aquel cuyo Corazón es habitado por Hiryu ***4**:

_"–Ahh, eso... –responde Zenaku, indiferente–. Debido a la __**oscuridad que contamina mi alma **__, he perdido mi vista física... pero eso no importa, por que he desarrollado la Segunda Visión, que me permite ver cosas que no podía ver con mis ojos físicos. Puedo verte ahora, de una manera distinta a la que tu vez.... Dame el poder Divino, y te dejare vivir..."_

Koushiro aparta de su mente esas imágenes, y se enfoca en algo aun más importante.

Sorpresivamente, el pelirrojo se detiene de repente y observa seriamente a Daisuke.

– El nuevo digivaice ya se ha manifestado… Daisuke, y tú eres el único que puede retirarlo.

Todos voltean a ver a Daisuke, lo cual fue tan sorpresivo para chico que no evita mostrar nerviosismos.

– ¿Yo? _– _preguntaba señalándose a si mismo con el pulgar.

– Si… el digivaice fue diseñado para aquel que libero el Poder Divino.

* * *

Zenaku sintió la llamada nuevamente. Dokuro también lo sintió. "Dagomon fhtagn, Dagomon fhtagn". La llamada se hacia mas y mas fuerte…. Zenaku volvió a la realidad…

–Debemos irnos…

Dokuro, fiel a su amo, dejo de atacar a WarGreymon y a MetalGarurumon, quienes estaban tan débiles, que volvieron a ser digimon de nivel novato.

Zenaku se impulso, y a gran velocidad, subió corriendo una de las paredes que habían quedado intactas del ataque del Dragón Bestia, luego salto, y cayo en las manos de Dokuro.

– Estas son las coordenadas… –dijo, y luego creo un portal con su D-Gauntlet–. ¡Adiós, perdedores! – grito –. La próxima vez no seré tan condescendiente con ustedes.

Y así, Dokuro desapareció por el portal. Taichi y Yamato, sintiéndose muy mal por la humillante derrota, recogen a Agumon y a Gabumon, y se van presurosos tras notar que las autoridades comienzan a llegar al lugar del siniestro.

* * *

**Mar Dagon**

– Tenías razón. – le reconocía Devilot a Dagomon. – El siguió tu llamado de inmediato.

– Lo que le interesa mas a ese muchacho es el _Uno_, era una oferta que no podía rechazar. – Contestaba la gruesa voz del rey del mar de las tinieblas.

El Beelzebumon sonrío.

– Me pregunto si traerá el arma a tiempo. El amo dijo que solo teníamos hasta mañana al anochecer antes de que las cosas se pongan interesantes. – Decía con una gran emoción escondida en sus adentros.

– Solo espera. El Dai Taisen***5** Zenaku la traerá a tiempo.

Ambos ríen mientras observan el mar tenebroso, en cuyas oscuras aguas se observaban la imagen de Zenaku, dirigiéndose a un nuevo destino.

* * *

**Sabaku Chitai**

El aire seco del desierto azota contra el rostro de los elegidos. La angustia invade el corazón de Koushiro al ver tal imagen tan atroz. Gomamon aparece ante ellos para explicar el terrible incidente. Los menores observan a Koushiro confundidos mientras que ha este no le queda mas que maldecir.

Las antiguas murallas fueron atacadas por un poderoso tamer, quien además fue capaz de retirar el nuevo digivaice.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**_Notas de Autor:_**

_***1** Obviamente, este es el NeoDevimon que derroto a Takeru._

_***2** Gennai, quien traiciono a los Soberanos y a los Erabareshi Komodo._

_***3** Eso es debido a que el propósito de Yggdrasil —el actual Dios de los Digimon—, al crear a las Series DORU, era la Death-X-Evolución._

_***4 **Hiryu: Según la mitología de Record of Lodoss War, es el espíritu de la Ira._

_***5** Dai Taisen: Gran General._

**_Prereading:_**

_Un manto de oscuridad asecha a la niña, cansada de ser atormentada, esta apunto de ceder ante su tentador. El tiempo para la chica se acaba, sus dos amigos la apoyan y la mantienen lejos de las sombras mientras Koushiro busca desesperado el significado de las marcas. El maligno la acorrala y esta apunto de envolverla en la oscuridad. Una enorme luz resurge en su adepta y el maligno se encuentra frente a frente con el Dios de los digimons. Yggdrasil hace su aparición._

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO: "La adepta de la luz"_**

_– No tengo opción… los cuatro tamers tendrán que reunirse. – dice el maligno, indignado._


	15. La Adepta de la luz

**Saludos.**

**Presenton el capitulo 15 con una mezcla de temor y entusiasmo. La verdad es que me senti muy emocionado escribiendo este capitulo, pues al fin pude expresar esta parte de la historia que llevaba mucho tiempo encerrada en mi mente.**

**Estuve un poco desanimado con el hecho de que solamente consegui un review, pero no por eso voy a ponerme ha amezar con no continuar la historia como otros usuarios. Escribir para mi es un hobbi, y por lo tanto, un gusto personal.**

**A quienes vayan a leer, les pido paciencia con este capitulo, pues es de los mas largos de la historia. Para que estos capitulos sean mas amenos, revele algunos misterios, agregue un poco de romance, y lo mas importante, desarrolle mas el drama de la historia. **

**Esta vez procurare responder sus comentarios, por lo que si tienen una duda sobre la historia, esta es su oportunidad para aclararla.**

**Sin mas que decirles, les dejo uno de los capitulos especiales de mi historia.  
**

**Capitulo 15:  
La adepta de la luz  
**光の熟達

**Parte 1:****La semilla del mal**

**

* * *

**

**Mundo Digital, Ruinas del** **Sabaku Chitai**

_Sensaciones indescriptibles vienen a mi mente  
El origen de mi vida se limita el origen del universo  
Mar, rojo mar, ¿Por qué se han tenido que sacrificar tantas vidas para llegar hasta aquí?  
Cielo, oscuro cielo. Cegando mí camino. Luna, blanca luna, símbolo de esperanza. Valor casi incorruptible, punto de encuentro para quien llegue al final del camino.  
Sol, brillante sol, símbolo de valor y coraje, valores fácilmente corruptibles por la ira y la confusión._

_Mis amigos, mis padres, mi hermano. Mi ciudad, mi nación. Mi digimon, el mundo digital. Mis sueños, mis esperanzas. Todo aferrándome a mi existencia. ¿Qué tanto valor tiene esto para mi? ¿Sera suficiente para que desee mantenerme viva? ¿Qué caso tiene todas nuestras acciones cuando al final la fría muerte llegara para llevarnos al vacio?_

_Cuerpo, jarrón del alma, sitio que puede ser ocupado por más de un solo ente._

_Instinto, malvado instinto. La grandeza del hombre viene de su peor cualidad.  
Razón, vacía razón. Verdad, oscura verdad._

_– Hikari – llamaba Daisuke a la distraída chica._

_La niña no quiere apartarse de los brazos de sus dos amigos, porque sabe que si lo hace tendrá que darles explicaciones, por eso se aferra aun más a ellos. Pero tal acto le exigirá tarde o temprano zacear su preocupación._

– _Daisuke, Takeru… _

_Los dos niños están atentos a lo que les va a decir su amiga, sintiendo la profundidad de su voz, llena de emociones, llena de fuertes sentimientos._

– _Si en algún momento, yo me tuviera que ir ¿Estarían después a continuar sin mí?_

_Ambos chicos se quedan boquiabiertos, era casi imposible asimilar dichas palabras._

–… _¿Estarían después a continuar sin mí? –_

_Segundos después, un gran estruendo recorre toda la ciudad, el tamer Zenaku había invadido el mundo real y se disponía a buscar a los elegidos. Después de que Kido Jyou llegara para apresurar a los chicos, Hikari deja salir unas últimas palabras._

– _Por favor, piensen en lo que les dije…_

Takeru observa fijamente a la elegida mientras recuerda todos esos acontecimientos. La elegida apenas y voltea a verlo, su mente había quedado casi en blanco cuando observo cuidadosamente los grabados que se encontraban en el enorme portón de mármol en la que días antes habían usado para ir a pelear contra el segundo ángel caído.

Al ver lo interesada que Hikari estaba con el portón, Koushiro se acerca.

– Esta es la entrada a la zona oscura. – La chica voltea a verlo, con la mirada vacía. – Es el sitio mas inestable en todo el mundo digital, fácilmente las barreras que nos separan de otros mundos podrían desfasarse a partir de este sitio.

La mente brillante de los elegidos se acerca con un gran gesto de preocupación.

– Es muy probable que esos tamers hayan entrado a nuestra dimensión a partir de ese sitio.

Koushiro se hecha al suelo muy exhausto. Su mente tenia que ponerse en orden para lidiar con tantos problemas.

Los detalles fueron dados por el digimon de Jyou, Gomamon.

Un poderoso tamer junto con su digimon, ChaosDukemon, fue visto destruyendo las ruinas proféticas del desierto. Al parecer su objetivo era el digivaice que recientemente se había manifestado para controlar el poder divino, y que había sido diseñado para Daisuke.

Un nuevo problema aparecía ante los ojos de Koushiro. Las marcas en forma de corona de espinas que Daisuke, Takeru y Hikari presentaban en sus brazos izquierdos.

– Entonces, ¿ustedes no las tienen?

Dijo Takeru mientras mostraba a todos su marca. Ken y Miyako niegan con la cabeza. El rubio voltea a ver a sus congéneres.

– Aun falta saber si Iori la tiene.

– Estuve con el esta mañana. – se apresuro ha hablar Koushiro al mismo tiempo que todos volteaban a verlo. – Lo vi con los brazos descubiertos, el no tiene ninguna marca.

Koushiro suspira. Lentamente cierra los ojos y comienza a buscar algo de utilidad en sus borrosos recuerdos de su estancia en las murallas R'lyeh. Una gota de sudor escurre por su mejilla mientras un leve dolor de cabeza le surge de la nada.

– Lo siento muchachos. Necesitare tiempo para poder resolverlo.

– Oye. Te estas estresando mucho. – le tranquilizaba Ken.

Todos se distraen cuando ven al victorioso Upamon curiosear por los escombros de las ruinas. Regresar al Mundo Digital le había devuelto un poco de sus energías.

– La señora Hida me pidió que le devolvamos su digimon a Iori.

– Menos mal. – suspiraba Miyako.

Silencio. Todos y cada uno de los elegidos presentaban una mirada vacía al meditar en sus adentros, probablemente para tratar de asimilar todos los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo. Primero los ángeles caídos, luego esos tamers. A todo esto agregaban los problemas familiares y por supuesto, la ceguera de Iori. Pero Hikari tenía algo más de que preocuparse: el sueño profético y las amenazas del maligno.

Ninguno de sus amigos sabía nada aun. El único que se podía darse una idea era Daisuke.

El líder de los elegidos voltea a ver a su amiga, lanzándole una mirada de enojo. Hikari sabe que esta enfadado con ellas por lo que les dijo a el y a Takeru antes de ir al mundo digital. Takeru lo nota.

El último suceso había desconcertado al rubio, y era imposible estar tranquilo cuando Daisuke y Hikari andaban tan misteriosos. Pero probablemente si abriera la boca, la chica se enfadaría con el. De cualquier forma, si Hikari callaba su problema debía de ser por que había una fuerte razón.

El sonido de la D-Terminal de Daisuke hace reaccionar a todos. Taichi había mandado un mensaje informando sobre los sucesos ocurridos en la batalla contra el tamer Zenaku. El niño de los goggles inmediatamente informa a sus amigos.

Tras enterarse de los sucesos ocurridos en la batalla, Koushiro toma la palabra nuevamente.

– Hay algo que tengo que pedirles.

Nuevamente todos voltean a verlo. El pelirrojo traga saliva antes de hablar.

– Lo mejor es que ustedes solo se mantengan al margen de todo esto.

Los menores lanzan un gemido de sorpresa.

– Pero… ¿Por qué? – replicaba Daisuke.

– La razón es clara… sin digimons están indefensos. Si los dejamos participar en los próximos movimientos serán blanco fácil para el enemigo.

– Daisuke es el único aquí ha despertado el nuevo poder. – le apoyaba Joe. – pero mientras su digimon no nazca no podremos contar con el. Y aun si fuera así, es muy arriesgado para el manifestar nuevamente el poder divino, la prueba de ello es Iori.

Los menores bajan la mirada, y observan tristes los digi-tamas.

– Tres cosas son lo más importante. – Continuaba Koushiro. – Primero, investigar mas acerca de esos Tamers, cuantas armas de los abismos han conseguido y que pretenden hacer una vez que las tengan todas. Segundo, recuperar el digivaice de Daisuke, y tercero... esos tatuajes.

Todos asienten.

– Ya he contactado a varios elegidos de todo el mundo, también a algunos digimons subordinados, nos ayudaran.

Koushiro se acerca a Daisuke, y sin decirle nada le descubre el brazo sano y comienza a inspeccionar la forma de corona de espinas plasmada del tatuaje.

– Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre estas marcas.

Los dos chicos miran fijamente a Koushiro pero Hikari se limita a mantener su mirada en el suelo.

– Acompáñenme a mi casa, ahí podremos investigarlo con mas calma.

Daisuke mira a Takeru. Este duda un poco, pero instantes después asiente sin más. Cuando miran a Hikari esta aun continúa distraída. El rostro de todos los elegidos pasa en un instante de la determinación a la preocupación.

* * *

**Odaiba, 7:00 PM**

Atardecer. Hikari nuevamente siente los cálidos rayos del sol que se colaban por las ventanas de la habitación de Koushiro, iluminando toda la habitación de un naranja tenue. El ambiente y el apoyo moral de sus amigos le daban la seguridad para comenzar a abrir sus adentros. Koushiro estaba tumbado en la silla del escritorio mientras Hikari estaba sentada en la alfombra del piso mirándole fijamente. Takeru estaba a su lado, con la espalda inclinada mirándole por detrás. Enfrente de ellos, Daisuke estaba recargado en la pared, mirando por la ventana a las lejanías, no sin poner atención a todo lo que escuchaba.

La castaña conto a detalle lo mismo que le había contando a Daisuke. Pero sus recuerdos del sueño profético eran vagos y carentes de sentido. Lo más importante sin duda fue su encuentro con aquel Tailmon negro que cambiaba de forma a muchos otros digimons. Hikari conto gran parte de la conversación con pocos detalles, pero sin omitir ningún punto relevante, al menos para ella.

– El dijo… – decía Hikari sintiendo mucha preocupación. – Que si me negaba a ir con el, aun quedaban dos personas mas, con una poder parecido al mío, a los cual si podía llevarse a la fuerza.

Los varones se miran los unos a los otros. La razón de las marcas podía obtener sentido rápidamente.

– Koushiro… ¿Quién es el? ¿Por qué insiste en llevarme al mundo de las tinieblas?

El pelirrojo respira hondo, y baja la mirada.

– A veces me he preguntado ¿Por qué existen los digimons de las tinieblas? ¿Por qué muchos de ellos tienen la forma de los demonios a los que el hombre solo podía imaginarse en sus fantasías y mitos? – Decía muy pensativo – Sabemos que el Mundo Digital manifiesta todo lo que el hombre crea, y si es así, entonces entidades malignas, muy primitivas, podrían manifestarse a través de los datos digitales.

* * *

**Dark Area**

La hermosa chica castaña acababa de cubrir con sus oscuras vestimentas su hermoso cuerpo. Lentamente se agacha para levantar el ensangrentado digivaice con forma de cuchilla. Tocando sus pies, yacía el cuerpo desnudo y sin vida de un joven rubio.

– Ya tenía tiempo que no te divertías. – decía una voz que apareció de la nada. Sin expresión alguna, la tamer dirigió sus ojos cafés con tono rojizo hacia Devilot.

– Hubiera sido bueno haber hecho lo mismo con aquel chico que enfrentamos. – dijo el Beelzebumon, sonriendo fríamente.

– Era demasiado joven para mi gusto. – contesto sería.

– Tal vez tengas que hacerlo con alguien igual de joven que el, así que vete preparando.

La tamer observa fijamente al digimon por unos instantes, y luego se da la media vuelta para comenzar ha alejarse.

– El fue visto. – se apresuro a decir Devilot. La chica se paraliza – Aun sigue con vida.

La tamer aprieta tan fuerte su puño que su digivaice atravesó las primeras capaz de su piel, haciendo escurrir un poco de sangre.

* * *

**Mar Dagon**

En las profundidades del mar oscuro, uno de los siete reyes demonios esconde su más grande tesoro. Fascinante, tan brillante como majestuoso, no lo compartirá con nadie. Justo enfrente de él, Dagomon lo observa con los ojos brillantes. Un delgado rayo rojo es despido de aquel tesoro, y una leve angustia comienza a invadir a la enorme bestia.

Un eco recorre toda la zona oscura, la macabra voz comienza hablar al mismo tiempo que una maléfica entidad se manifiesta al lado de Dagomon.

– _¿Sucede algo? _– le preguntaba el maligno a su subordinado.

– Un cosmos esta invadiendo nuestros territorios. Debe ser alguien poderosopues esta alterando el equilibrio en el digicore de la zona oscura.

El maligno comienza a meditar las palabras de la enorme bestia.

– Mi lord… ¿Cree que tenga algo que ver con la chica?

– _No lo creo, aun faltan 28 horas para que pueda actuar._ – recalcaba, y tras pensar un poco, continuo hablando. – _De cualquier forma, lo mejor es que tomemos nuestras precauciones._

Ambas entidades suben a la superficie a una velocidad atroz.

–_El legado de __Milleniumon__… muéstrame__ quien es. _– Ordenó tan pronto como Dagomon salió del agua.

Los ojos de la oscura bestia comenzaron a brillar en un rojo intenso. En las aguas del mar tenebroso se reflejo la imagen de Ichijouji Ken. El maligno lo mira gran interés.

– ¿_Y la balanza?_

– El DaiTaisen Zenaku la traerá. – respondía Dagomon con su gruesa voz.

– _Muy bien… actuare hoy mismo, mañana es posible que no tengamos el suficiente tiempo para hacerlo._

* * *

**Odaiba, 8:00 PM**

– ¿Porqué quisiste acompañarme? – le preguntaba de forma desanimada Miyako a Ken. – Llegaras muy tarde, tus padres podrían preocuparse.

Ken no decía palabra alguna, solo observaba fijamente la manera de caminar de la chica. Muy lenta. Cada vez más lenta. No quería llegar a su casa, a pesar de lo presión que sentía para devolverle su digimon a Iori, el cual, dormía profundamente en los brazos de la chica.

– Es que…– decía con las mejillas sonrojadas, y la voz cortada. – Como dices que estas teniendo problemas en casa, me preguntaba si te gustaría quedarte hoy en la mía.

Miyako se detiene de golpe y el chico casi tropieza con ella. Ken se limita a estar a un paso de lejos, con el rostro rojo como un tomate.

– … yo dormiría en el sofá, y tú podrías utilizar mi cama.

Miyako al fin volteo. El niño traga saliva.

– Y después, tal vez mis padres podrían hablar con los tuyos… tu sabes, para aminorar un poco las cosas.

La chica se sonroja, y luego asiente lentamente.

Ya estando muy cerca del edificio donde Miyako e Iori vivían, la chica pide a Ken que la acompañe a sentarse en una de las bancas de las calles. Poca gente caminaba por los alrededores. Miyako observa al chico, y sin saber se acerca mas a el, lo que provoca que Ken nuevamente se sonroje.

En esos momentos, Miyako no aguanta más, y lentamente comienza a abrir su corazón.

– En la zona Karnell, cuando te dejaste sumergir en el agua, sentí que mi vida había acabado también. – dijo Miyako mientras su compañero escuchaba serio. – Sentí la necesidad de hundirme contigo, porque pensé que no podía continuar sin ti. Pero cuando vi que Iori yacía inconsciente sin poder respirar, pensé que no podía permitir que tu muerte fuera en vano. Pero el alivio solo duro por unos segundos. Cuando Devimon nos ataco, le pedía a Takeru que se salvara y que me dejara morir, en el fondo yo quería estar muerta.

Apenada, Miyako aparta su mirada de la del chico, y casi tartamudeando, continúo.

–Y ahora que todo se ha convertido en un la recuerdo, pensé que si seguimos luchando, podríamos morir, y no tendría la oportunidad de decir lo que estas apunto de oír. – Miyako siente una fuerte emoción naciendo desde el fondo de su pecho. – Yo… quiero que tu…

Y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Ken la sorprende con un cálido beso en los labios. Fue un momento hermoso para la chica, momento en el que al final descargo todas sus frustraciones.

Una sombra cruzaba como el viento todas las calles de Odaiba a gran velocidad. A lo lejos, el maligno identifica a quien será su próxima victima. Arrastrándose por los suelos como una serpiente, la oscura sombra se dirige hacia ambos chicos justo cuando los dos disfrutaban de su primer beso.

El maligno tomo forma de un hombre encapuchado con vestimentas negras. Su pálida mano toca la nuca de Ken sin que el lo notara. Un resplandor purpura comenzó a salir del cuello del muchacho. Justo cuando este seso, los chicos terminaron de besarse.

Ambos se miran con ternura, pero ese hermoso momento solo duro por unos instantes. Miyako siente terror cuando el rostro de Ken comienza a cambiar con un gesto de sufrimiento.

Un agujero negro aparece en el suelo. De este emerge lentamente un enorme digimon mutante. Y cuando este ruge, un dolor sordo en la cabeza comienza a torturar al niño. Este gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, al mismo tiempo que apretaba su cabeza con sus manos.

– ¡AH!

Akiyama Ryo se encontraba montado en el lomo de su digimon, buscando el último rastro de evidencia sobre la muerte de las bestias sagradas. En instantes, siente un macabro escalofrió por toda la espalda, como si una daga helada le hubiera perforado por detrás.

Un Flash Back ataco su mente cuando eso ocurrió, en el cual, se vio a si mismo enfrentando a Millienmon.

El tamer legendario mira con tristeza a su digimon, luego comienza a suponer que algo terrible había pasado.

"_Hiciste hasta lo imposible por mantenerte con vida." _Decía el tamer, en su mente. _"El digimon maquina mas fuerte, y la Quimiera de los digimons"_

Miyako observa aterrada a la enorme bestía. La cabeza de Kabuterimon, el cuerpo de Greymon, las alas de Angemon y Airdramon, los brazos de Devimon y SkullGreymon, la cola de Monocromon y las patas de Garurumon en un solo cuerpo. ¡Chimeramon había aparecido!

La aterradora bestia mira fijamente a ambos niños. Upamon comienza a saltar exaltado mientras Miyako mira hipnotizada al enorme digimon.

En un rugido que intensifico el dolor de Ken, la bestia los embiste. Miyako apenas y reacciono para echarse sobre Ken y esquivar juntos a la bestia que tropezó con un cable de luz.

Miyako levanta a Ken quien soportaba el terrible dolor y lo sujeta del brazo para luego echarse a correr. Upamon los sigue con dificultad. La bestia se recupera rápidamente y comienza su persecución.

Cerca de ahí, el maligno observaba fascinado los acontecimientos.

– _No creí que algo tan interesante pasaría después de esto. _– decía mientras observaba los datos de la semilla del mal que flotaban en su mano.

La chica llega al edificio donde se encontraba su hogar. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se recupera de tan agobiante situación, y reúne todas sus fuerzas para lanzar un gran grito.

– ¡IORI!

El escáldalo hace que la gente de los alrededores notara el incidente. A la chica no le importo y nuevamente grito con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡IORI!

Chimeramon aparece justo enfrente de ambos. Ken tropieza y cae al suelo mientras se comenzaba a retorcer por tan horrible dolor. Miyako nota como de la boca de la bestia, comienza a concentrarse un resplandor verde. Rápidamente, se pone enfrente de Ken y extiende sus brazos. El chico lo nota, y una delgada lágrima recorre su rostro.

– ¡IORI! –grito por ultima vez.

En esos momentos, Hida Iori despierta de su profundo sueño. De inmediato se da cuenta que alguien lo había estado llamando desesperadamente.

– ¿Miyako?

La bestia lanza su resplandor y este azota contra Miyako. Ken cierra los ojos y cuando los vuelve ha abrir, la chica había desaparecido.

Upamon, al ver lo ocurrido comienza a chillar, mientras Chimeramon preparaba otro resplandor para asesinar a Ken.

Los chillidos de su digimon guiaron al niño ciego hasta el balcón de su habitación. Con dificultad, Iori sale, y percibe a un digimon maligno. Justo cuando el pequeño comenzo a manifestar el poder divino, los ojos de su digimon se convirtieron en los suyos, de esa forma pudo notar lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir.

Chimeramon lanzo su resplandor contra Ken, pero justo en esos instantes, Upamon adquirió la forma del ángel protector de Iori. El digimon Divino era imposible de distinguirse, pues estaba hecho de luz pura.

El arcángel digimon desintegra el resplandor de la bestia, y la atraviesa con un rayo de luz, con el cual, la horrible bestia desaparece.

Mientras ocurrían todos esos sucesos, Iori tenía que soportar la energía quemante que salía de su cuerpo. Presurosa, su madre entra a su habitación y mira desconcertada como su hijo estaba tumbado en el suelo. Justo cuando la mujer entra al balcón, ve sorprendida a un ángel hecho de luz pura. Lentamente, la magnifica figura se comienza en encoger, y deja en su lugar a un agotado Upamon.

Los gritos de Ken se intensificaron cuando el dolor se agudizo.

– Mamá… – llamaba el pequeño a la señora. Rápidamente, su madre lo socorre. – Ayuda a mi amigo, por favor…

Entonces, la madre se asoma por el balcón, y nota como Ken se encontraba tirado en el suelo, gritando con todas sus fuerzas. A su lado, se encontraban los anteojos desquebrajados de Miyako y los dos digi-tamas.

**Parte 2: Sufrimiento  
**

* * *

_Ken comenzaba a convulsionar en la sala de urgencias. Con dificultad, era atendido por los residentes del hospital general._

"_Tiene un ataque epiléptico, un objeto no identifica a nivel de C1 esta mandando señales eléctricas a la corteza cerebral." "Imposible extirparlo, esta muy cerca del bulbo raquídeo, cualquier mínimo error podría provocar daño permanente al centro respiratorio"_

_Explicaba un medico a los asustados padres de Ken._

Los recuerdos de Daisuke cambian repentinamente cuando a lo lejos del pasillo del hospital, ve a Hikari. Al recordar sus palabras, la furia comiza a crecer desde sus adentros.

"_Si yo tuviera que irme, ¿Estarían dispuestos a continuar sin mi?"_

Las palabras de Hikari se repetían una y otra vez por la mente de Daisuke.

Antes, de acercarse a ella, golpea la pared para aminorar un poco su furia, y luego, lentamente se acerca a la deprimida chica. Al llegar con ella, nota que Takeru estaba a su lado. Daisuke lo mira por unos instantes y luego se decide ha hablar.

– Lo que nos dijiste esa vez… – hablaba serio Daisuke. – ¿A que te referías?

Hikari calla, y se limita a mirar al suelo. Daisuke se acerca a la chica.

– Respóndeme…

– "Tengo fe en mi misma" – interrumpía fastidiada. – "No lo hare" "Puedo alejarme de la oscuridad" ¿Es eso lo que quieres que responda?

Takeru escuchaba callado, mientras Daisuke estallaba en ira.

– ¡No! ¡Pero di algo! ¡Maldición! – gritaba Daisuke, furioso.

– ¿¡Crees saber como me siento!

– ¡No se trata nada mas de ti!

– ¡Ya lo se! – gritaba Hikari con todas sus fuerzas. – ¡Pero haga lo que haga igual todos sufrirán! ¡Quizá menos con una decisión, mas con la otra, pero de igual forma, lo harán!

Ambos niños comienzan a hiperventilar para calmar su furia. Takeru se encoje en hombros tras soportar tal ambiente, que se hacía mas pesados con los potentes gritos de Ken que se escuchaban por todo el lugar.

– Ya ha comenzado. – Continuaba Hikari tras recuperar su aliento. – Esta cumpliendo sus amenazas.

Daisuke mira profundamente los enfadados ojos de Hikari, y tras hacer eso, no le queda más que bajar la mira.

"Sufrimiento" se decía Daisuke, en sus pensamientos.

En los baños del hospital, Koushiro se hecha un chorro de agua helada en la cara.

"_Otro problema mas a la lista"_

Se decía a si mismo, pensativo, con la mirada caída. En instantes el sonido de su celular lo desconcentra. Una leve sonrisa se pinta en su rostro tras descubrir quien le llamaba.

– Sabía… que después de esto, no tardarías en contactarme de nuevo. – respondía en su celular Koushiro, con voz baja. – Ryo-kun.

La distorsionada voz del tamer legendario se escuchaba débilmente en la bocina del celular.

– _La situación cada vez es más complicada, ya no podemos trabajar por separado._

– Si. – afirmaba cortante Koushiro.

– _Tu y los tres chicos tendrán que reunirse conmigo en R'yleh._

Koushiro lanza una mueca de sorpresa tras escuchar ese nombre. Estar nuevamente en la zona oscura, le aterraba.

– ¿Por qué ahí?

Al tamer le extraña la pregunta.

– … _¿En que otro sitio podríamos descubrir algo?_

Koushiro baja la mirada.

– Entendido

Koushiro se acerca a los tres muchachos. Estando enfrente de ellos, nota sus mirada cansadas tras su ultima riña. El pelirrojo no le toma importancia, y les habla.

– Tomen sus cosas, tenemos que regresar.

– Pero… Ken. – replicaba Daisuke.

– Ya lo han sedado… estará bien.

Daisuke se impulsa para volver a replicar, pero la mirada enfadada de Koushiro lo detiene. Era la primera vez que lo veían con esa expresión.

– No servirá de nada que nos quedemos aquí. – decía serio.

Entonces, Koushiro camina lentamente hacia la salida del hospital. Los menores tardaron un poco reaccionar, pero instantes después, lo siguieron.

* * *

**12:00 A.M**

La luz de la pantalla era lo único que iluminaba la habitación de Koushiro. Tumbado en las silla del escritorio, con las manos ocupadas en el teclado y mirando hipnotizado su ordenador, sujetaba el celular con su temporal y su hombro, sosteniendo una conversación mientras descifraba unos complicados logaritmos

– No hay pista alguna sobre el panadero de Miyako. – Explicaba Koushiro a Mimi por teléfono. – Sus padres están desconcertados.

Mimi lanza un suspiro de angustia que apenas y se escucho por la bocina del hospital.

– Como es de esperar, las autoridades nos exigirán un testimonio, y mas aun que Ken esta en estas condiciones.

– _¿Y ella?_ _¿Qué fue lo que en realidad le ocurrió?_

– Por muy devastador que haya sido el ataque de Chimeramon, debío de haber dejado rastros de ella… es decir, su ataque no pudo haber desintegrado por completo el cuerpo de Miyako.

– _Entonces, ella debe de estar viva, probablemente en el mundo digital_

– Si. – se apresuro ha contestar. – Taichi, Yamato y Jyou la están buscando… Cambiando de tema, necesito encomendarte algo.

Mimi escucho atenta.

– Quiero que te llevas a Sora, y juntas vayan a Inglaterra.

– _¡¿Qué? _– gritaba exaltada, con los ojos en blanco. – _¿Y por que he de ser yo? _– replicaba molesta.

Koushiro sonríe.

– Eras la única que tiene el dinero para ir.

Mimi suspira resignada.

– _Y bien… una vez que estemos ahí, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?_

Koushiro frunce el ceño.

– Te estoy mandando un correo con los detalles. Al parecer varios elegidos han sido asesinados en toda Europa, su misión será investigar la razón de estos asesinatos.

– _¡¿QUÉ? _– grito con tan intensidad que casi reviente el tímpano del muchacho. – ¡¿Estas loco? ¡Exponernos a dos indefensas mujeres a que nos maten también!

– No te preocupes, al parecer el enemigo solo esta tras elegidos europeos, no las atacaran… claro, a no ser que se involucren demasiado.

– _No es un gran consuelo, ¿sabes? _– le responde casi indignada, Koushiro vuelve a sonreír. – _¿Y que pasa si resulta ser un ángel caído?_

– Improbable, no te digo que tengan que ver algo en todo esto, pero ellos solo podrían manifestarse aquí en Japón, donde el poder divino aguarda para enfrentarlos.

– _Que cosas dices._

– No hace falta que lo comprendas, solo confía en mí.

– _Por lo menos pídele a Taichi o a Yamato que nos acompañen. _– pedía en tono caprichoso.

– Los necesito aquí. Créeme, son las únicas que puede hacerlo.

Mimi suspira una vez más.

– _Esta bien, pero a cambio tendrás que invitarme a cenar, y ya sabes que no como cualquier cosa._

– Si, de acuerdo.

Y ambos cortan la llamada.

"Probablemente un restaurante donde vendan comida exótica" se decía a si mismo al recordar los peculiares gustos de Mimi.

Koushiro se vuelve a concentrar en el algoritmo. Una pequeña pantalla se abre automáticamente en el ordenador. En ella, la imagen del tamer legendario se notaba con claridad.

– Tardare mas aquí, …sabes que entrar directamente a R'yleh es complicado.

– _Bien, entonces me adelantare a las murallas_

Daisuke estaba terminándose de dar una ducha. Mientras el agua empapaba su cabeza, las ideas le llegaban a la mente una tras otra. Visiones sobre la batalla contra Kazbeelmon surgieron de repente.

_En la zona Karnell, Kazbeelmon lanza al chico contra uno de los muros de roca, y creando cuatro arillos de energía, lo sujeta de sus manos y pies a unos 5 metros de altura, quedando así sujetado al muro… Daisuke sintió como el dolor de su hombro aumento._

– _No tiene caso que mueras sin al menos haber sufrido un poco, tal y como le pasó a Ken, Miyako y Takeru… – Kazbeelmon hace un movimiento con sus manos… y Daisuke nota como V-mon inconsciente es atraído hacia estas._

Las imágenes de la muerte de sus amigos se repetían una y otra vez. Aunque dolorosas, Daisuke las recordaba con valentía. El Flash Back continúo.

– _¿Qué haces? – decía Daisuke al ver como V-mon llega a las manos de Kazbeelmon._

– _Quiero que veas como tu compañero Digimon muere en mis manos._

– _¡No, no lo hagas! – le suplicaba Daisuke angustiado. _

La imagen dolorosa sale de la mente de Daisuke, y es reemplazada por otra donde se ve a si mismo, sufriendo cuando el poder divino se había manifestado en el.

"Sufrimiento…" se repetío así mismo varias veces. "Así que todo e trata de eso"

El solitario vestíbulo de la casa de los Izumi. Koushiro no les había dicho que sus padres no iban a estar en casa al menos por tres días. Sentados en los cómodos sillones, Takeru y Hikari esperan callados a que Koushiro termine.

– ¿Cuánto mas va a tardar? – se preguntaba Takeru tras suspirar. – Se que nos dijo que podíamos dormir en lo que terminaba, pero quien dormiría en situaciones como esta.

Hikari no responde, Takeru le lanza una mirada de tristeza.

– Oye…

– Tú si me responderás. – le interrumpía la chica. Takeru calla al instante, y lentamente, voltea su mirada para ocultar su gesto de tristeza. – Si me voy ¿Estarías dispuesto a continuar?

– No te iras. – dijo Takeru, despacio.

– Pero… si así fuera.

Takeru calla. Hikari comienza a impacientarse.

– Acaso, ¿piensas igual que Daisuke?

– Soy incapaz de comprenderte. – dijo Takeru. – No se como te sientes con todo esto, por que no he vivido lo que tu. Por eso no puedo juzgarte. Lo comprendí cuando fui a buscarte la primera vez que fuiste al mar oscuro.

Hikari voltea a ver al rubio, quien aun tenía su mirada apartada.

– Daisuke tiende a tener una excesiva confianza en que todo saldrá bien, no puede pensar ni un solo instante en que algo pueda salir mal, y ahora con lo de Ken y Miyako, esta muy irritable, así que no se lo tomes a mal.

– ¿Y tu? ¿Qué piensas?

Takeru tarda en contestar.

– … Yo se que las cosas no siempre son así

– Entonces, respóndeme.

La voz de Takeru comienza a cortarse. El llanto esta apunto de invadir su ser.

– Por favor, …no… me obligues ha hacerlo.

Hikari se pone junto al chico. Y lentamente toca su hombro y acerca su rostro al suyo, Takeru voltea a verla, y ambos quedan frente a frente. Hikari nota la tristeza de su mirada, y luego comienza ha acercarse a sus labios.

– Si me tuviera que ir ¿Estarías dispuesto a continuar sin mí?

Takeru la observa sonrojado y con los ojos llorosos, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, dice lo que Hikari quería oír.

– Sí.

Entonces Hikari lo besa en los labios. Justo cuando Takeru siente los labios de la chica, una cristalina lágrima recorre su rostro.

En esos instantes, Daisuke sale de la ducha y ve a ambos besándose.

Daisuke no había sentido nada igual nunca en su vida. Esa fría sensación de rechazo, de decepción. Aun a pesar de todo ese tiempo, el aun seguía sintiendo algo por Hikari. Su tristeza aumento al recordar la noche anterior, cuando Hikari le confió sus pesares, cuando se acurruco en el y pasaron un buen rato viendo el cielo estrellado.

El chico no puede soportar esa imagen, y sin que ellos lo noten, se vuelve a encerrar en el baño.

* * *

**Mar Dagon**

– El cosmos se hace cada vez más grande. – Informaba Dagomon al maligno. – Si quiere actuar, tendrá que hacerlo ya.

– _No hay problema. _– le respondía la macabra voz. – _Los preparativos están por terminar._

Y atrás suyo, entre la densa neblina, la tamer, Karenina aparece.

– _Comencemos. _– decía el maligno con emoción.

* * *

**Odaiba**

Los tres niños se recuestan en los sillones de la sala he intentan dormir. Takeru es el único que lo logra. Daisuke se encontraba acostado de frente, con los ojos vacios mirando hacia el techo. Hikari se encontraba acostada de lado, dándole la espalda a Daisuke. Ella percibía que el chico estaba despierto.

– Daisuke…

Tras escucharla, el niño muestra en su rostro una profunda tristeza.

– Yo, no quiero ir. – continuaba la chica. – En verdad, no quiero. Pero, quería que comprendieran…

– Para, por favor. – la interrumpía Daisuke. – Estoy fastidiado, y me duele mi brazo, mejor hablemos de esto mañana.

Hikari se levanta y observa el brazo herido del muchacho.

– ¿Y tu vendaje?

– Decidí quitármelo, me estorba mucho. – contestaba cortante.

– Tonto. – decía tras dirigirse al baño. – Así nunca sanara.

El moreno observa como la chica regresa con un botiquín y se acerca a el. Daisuke la mira serio.

– ¿Qué esperas? – preguntaba Hikari.

Sin apartarle la mirada de encima, y mostrando un leve enojo, Daisuke se sienta y le ofrece su brazo herido. Mientras le socorría, el niño alejo su mirada de la chica, al mismo tiempo que sentía como a poco a poco el dolor se aminoraba.

Tras sobar el brazo con ungüentos y vendarlo, Hikari se aleja.

– Ya esta, mañana iremos a que te ponga bien el vendaje.

Daisuke aparta su mirada y se vuelve a acostar. Hikari la mira seria, y justo cuando se disponía a regresar el botiquín a su sitio, logro escuchar unas últimas palabras del chico.

– Gracias.

Hikari asiente, y luego se retira.

Su rostro cambia de repente. Al dar un paso adelante, nuevamente se encontró frente a frente con su tentador. El Tailmon negro le sonrío.

**Parte 3:  
El Dios de los digimons**

* * *

**3:00 A.M**

Sin sentir el cansancio de su mente, Koushiro continúa trabajando con sus movimientos a penas consientes, alterados por todo la cafeína que corría en su sangre. La pequeña pantalla surge en el monitor del susodicho, y nuevamente la imagen del tamer legendario apareció en ella.

– _¿Aun no? _– decía la voz distorsionada e impaciente de Ryo.

– Espera. Ya casi termino.

– _Tomate unos segundos, y observa esto que entre en una de las murallas._

La imagen de un muro con gravados llenos de vocabulario digital aparece en la pantalla, en el centro, destacaba la imagen de una corona de espinas, misma que tenían los tres chicos tatuada en sus brazos.

– Ya me lo esperaba. – decía sonriendo.

– _Digno de ti._

Y dicho de esto, se retira, perdiendo contacto con Koushiro nuevamente.

El sonido de la puerta lo distrae, lentamente Yagami Hikari entra con la mirada en blanco. Koushiro la mira por unos instantes y luego continua en lo suyo.

– Hikari… Los chicos están dormidos, ¿verdad? – decía sin parar de teclear. Hikari no respondió. – Si es así, corre a despertarlos, nos vamos en 10 minutos.

La chica sigue sin responder, Koushiro se extraña y voltea a verla.

– ¿Pasa algo?

Koushiro pierde su mirada en Hikari, frunciendo el ceño y concentrándose en su rostro. Un profundo miedo le nace cuando nota que el rostro de Hikari carecía de expresión total. La chica se le acerca, y el retrocede.

– ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto, asustado.

Hikari saca su digivaice D-3 y lo acerca a la pantalla.

– Aun no esta listo, te llevaría a la _Dark Area._ – decía nervioso. La chica no hace gesto alguno y continúa.

– ¡DETENTE!

Hikari abre la puerta al Mundo Digital, y un resplandor salió del monitor para tragársela.

– ¡NO!

Y cuando el resplandor cesa, Koushiro se incorpora para darse cuenta que Hikari había desaparecido.

– Maldición… – decía mordiéndose el labio.

Presurosos, Daisuke y Takeru entran a la habitación presurosos.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Hikari ha entrado a la _Dark Area_. – contesto preocupado.

– No puede ser ¿Acaso se ha rendido tan rápido? – decía Daisuke indignado.

– Pronto, tenemos que alcanzarla. – le decía Takeru. Daisuke asiente.

– ¡No van a ningún lado! – ordenaba furioso.

Los dos chicos lo miran atónitos.

– … ¿Quieres que la dejemos ir? – replicaba Daisuke, alterado.

– ¡Ustedes también forman parte de esto!

Los menores escuchan impactados. Koushiro respira hondó para calmarse.

– Esas marcas que tienen en sus brazos, …ya he descubierto la verdad. – les explicaba, despacio. – No son simples tatuajes, son símbolos de sufrimiento.

Ambos niños se miran confundidos.

– Fueron marcados para permitirle hacerlos sufrir… Quien este tentando a Hikari, también lo puede hacer con ustedes.

Los chicos miran fijamente a Koushiro.

– No me importa, no permitiré que se lleve a Hikari. – digo valientemente Takeru. Y apartando a Koushiro, saca su digivaice y sigue a la chica.

– ¡Takeru! – lo llamaba furioso.

– ¡Espera! ¡Yo también voy! – Y Daisuke hace lo mismo.

Tras disolverse el aura que se llevo a Daisuke, Koushiro se levanta con el coraje atravesando su mente.

– Idiotas. – dijo para desquitarse. – Ni siquiera se llevaron sus digi-tamas.

Y antes de que la puerta se cerrara, Koushiro saca su digivaice y se dispone a seguirlos.

– _Espera._

La imagen de Ryo aparece nuevamente.

– _Los alcanzaremos luego, creo que encontré algo._

– Pero…

– _Solo será unos momentos, tienes que ver esto._

Koushiro asiente. Y en segundos termina de descifrar el algoritmo que abría la puerta directa a R'yleh.

– ¡Ya esta! ¡Hora de irse!

– ¡Yo voy contigo!

Koushiro voltea.

– Tailmon. ¿Dónde has estado?

El digimon de Hikari se acerca.

– Cerca de aquí. Lo que pasa es que Hikari me pidió que la dejara sola.

Koushiro frunce el ceño.

– Tonto, es el peor momento para eso ¿sabes?

Tailmon baja la mirada.

– Una vez que estemos ahí, me adelantare para buscar a Hikari.

Koushiro se levanta, y saca su digivaice.

– Me parece bien.

Y justo cuando Koushiro saca su digivaice, ambos son consumidos por una luz resplandeciente que los llevo al mundo digital.

* * *

**Dark Area, Black Forest**

– Así que esta es la zona oscura. – decía Daisuke. – Se siente mucho frio.

El líder de los elegidos mira en sus alrededores en busca de Takeru. El ambiente era un tanto tenebroso. Un enorme busque lleno de arboles muertos, cubierto por una enorme sombra. Apenas y se podía caminar, pues no había ni el mínimo rastro de luz. Daisuke toma su digivaice, y camina lentamente.

No tardo en detenerse de golpe. Bañada en las sombras, una figura femenina se podía distinguir. Unos centímetros mas alta que Daisuke, quizá un año mas grande que el. Piel clara, cabello castaño, cuyo fleco le cubría la mitad de su rostro. Ojos rojizos. Delgada y bien formada. El chico la encontró muy atractiva.

En cuanto la tamer comenzó a acercarse ha el, Daisuke se puso en guardia.

– ¿Quién eres?

La sangre se le subió al rostro cuando ve como la chica comienza a desnudarse.

– ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Daisuke con la boca abierta.

– Tu corazón ha sido traicionado. – dijo con su voz suave. – Pero no te preocupes. No te pierdes de nada.

La chica termina de desnudarse y se acerca a Daisuke. Hipnotizada por su belleza, el chico no puede evitar verla. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, Daisuke reacciono y apenado, alejo su mirada de la chica.

– Después de todo. – Continuaba la tamer. – Lo único que buscan los chicos, es esto, ¿no?

Y tras forzarlo a mirarla, lo besa en los labios.

* * *

**Dark Area. Murallas R'yleh**

– Imposible… – decía nervioso Koushiro, casi tartamudeando.

El sudor le humedece la frente cuando termina de leer los manuscritos de R'yleh.

– Por supuesto, ya lo recuerdo todo.

– Realmente es preocupante, ¿no crees? – decía Ryo que estaba a su lado, esta vez cubriendo su rostro con su mascara en forma de águila.

"Ahora todo comienza a tener mas sentido" se decía el tamer, en sus adentros.

– Aun podemos impedirlo. – decía observando seriamente al tamer. – ¡Alcancemos a los chicos!

Ryo asiente.

– Ryo-kun. – gruñía Cyberdramon.

Ambos elegidos voltean presurosos.

Cyberdramon se pone en guardar al ver a la extraña figura que se acercaba. Varón como de 17 años, cuyas ropas era cubiertas por una larga gabardina, de tez pálida, sus ojos eran cubiertos por gafas oscuras, y llamaba la atención el bastón negro del que se apoyaba al caminar.

– Vaya, pero si son las ratas usmeonas.

Ryo da un paso enfrente al mismo tiempo que aparta a Koushiro.

– Mi nombre es Arkham. Soy uno de los tamers quienes se han aleado con los ángeles caídos, me mandaron a destruir este lugar, ustedes saben, por toda la información que guarda. Que estupidez ¿no? Si tan importante es este sitio ¿porque no lo destruyeron antes? –Hablaba en tono arrogante.

Al terminar de dar su monologo, de la nada aparece su digimon justo detrás de el, Morded. Koushiro lo mira impresionado.

– ¡Un ChaosDukemon! – gritaba nervioso. – Entonces, tú eres el tamer que destruyo las ruinas del Subaku Chitai y robo el nuevo digivaice.

Arkham sonríe.

– ¿Qué le hiciste al digivaice?

– Es tonto que lo hayas preguntado. – contesto burlándose, luego, da un largo suspiro. – Bueno, supongo que tendré que matarlos

El ChaosDukemon se acerco, y al apuntar hacia ellos con su lanza, esta comenzó a brillar con un tono intenso.

– _Flash Bantyo Punch_

En apenas décimas de segundo, un centenar de ráfagas de energía con aspecto de cabezas de león brotaron del puño de Mordred y volaron buscando a su presa.

– ¿De donde salen estos tipos? – se preguntaba un fastidiado Ryo. Habilmente, saca su D-Ark y accióna una de sus cartas mas poderosas. – ¡Cambio de carta! … ¡"Escudo de Yggdrasil"!

Un enorme pentágono blanco se pone enfrente de ellos, tras absorber los datos del ataque, estos se regresaron uno a uno a su agresor. Las gafas oscuras de Arkham brillaron cuando ve como los elegidos escapaban volando en Cyberdramon.

El ChaosDukemon rápidamente se abalanza contra ellos y embiste al digimon provocando que los elegidos caigan. Ryo amortigua la caída mientras Koushiro cae sin más.

– No podrá enfrentar a un digimon mega. – le decía Koushiro, dolido.

– No te preocupes, tiene el poder del dispositivo real, no perderá tan fácil. – le respondía mientras observaba la pelea.

Basto con un cabezaso de Cyberdramon para mandar a volar a Mordred.

El ChaosDukemon se levanta al instante.

– Eres fuerte, será un honor pelear contra ti.

Koushiro mira admirado.

– Aun así, deberías de digi-evolucionarlo al nivel mega.

– Si lo hago, significa que tendré que fusionarme con mi digimon, y eso te dejaría a merced de este tipo.

Y justo cuando Ryo termino de hablar, Arkham aparece por detrás y lo embiste con el delgado estoque metálico que ocultaba en su bastón. Ryo lo detiene con un cuchillo dorado que escondía entre sus protectores. Koushiro mira sorprendido.

– Ahora resulta que soy una carga. – se lamentaba.

Arkham sonríe, parecía como si estuviera disfrutando enormemente la pelea. Ryo se extraña cuando ve que su adversario se aleja repentinamente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, saco su extraño digivaice, del cual, salió un rayo de energía roja.

Moviéndose ágilmente, Ryo saca su D-Ark he invoca nuevamente el poderoso escudo.

– ¡Cambio de carta!

Y la energía roja azoto contra el escudo. Una gran explosión se escucho en toda la Dark Area.

* * *

Mientras la besaba, Daisuke siente que la chica le toca la entrepierna. En ese preciso momento, la voz de Takeru lo llamaba a lo lejos.

– ¡Daisuke! … ¡¿En donde estas?

La tamer se da cuenta de la cercanía de Takeru, y rápidamente se aparta del chico y se esfuma entre las sombras. Daisuke ve como la hermosa chica desaparece, luego se limpia los labios y mira su mano. Su primer beso había sido más de lo que esperaba, el tonto Takeru no se imagina que el beso de Hikari no se comparaba a esto.

– Daisuke. – le llamaba el rubio por detrás.

El chico tarda en reaccionar, Takeru de inmediato lo nota.

– ¿Estas bien?

– Si, ha sido el viaje a este sitio, es todo. – le mentía.

– Me sentí igual la primera vez que estuve aquí. – decía mientras comenzaban a caminar juntos.

Ambos paran por un momento y miran a sus alrededores.

– Y ahora ¿a donde nos dirigimos?

– Las olas del mar.

Daisuke mira serio a su amigo.

– Hikari debe de estar en el mar de las tinieblas, si nos dejamos guiar por el sonido de las olas del mar, seguramente llegaremos a donde esta ella.

Daisuke asiente. Ambos cierran sus ojos, y agudizan su oído esperando escuchar algo.

Ambos chicos logran percibir las olas del mar en las lejanías.

* * *

Hikari mira hipnotizada las olas del mar oscuro. Recostada en la costa, se encierra en su tristeza y en su decisión.

– Al fin he cedido ante el. – se hablaba en voz alta, para aminorar el atormentador ambiente. – Ahora que lo he hecho, ¿Qué pasara conmigo? ¿Qué pasara con todos?

Hikari mira el cielo del la zona oscura, era como ver un precipicio sin fondo, y en el centro, se encontraba una luna color sangre que apenas y lanzaba un brillo tenue.

– Al menos… pude evitar el sufrimiento de todos. – decía justo cuando una cristalina lagrima le escurría en el rostro.

…

– _Pobre… te has sacrificado como una santa_

Un frio escalofrió le desgarra toda la espalda. Presurosa, se levanta y se da la media vuelta para encontrarse con el maligno.

– … _o será, que decidiste venir por que era la decisión mas fácil._

Los brillantes ojos rubí del Tailmon negro fue lo primero que Hikari noto. Estando frente a frente con su mayor adversario.

– _Escuche tus dudas… como todo ha terminado ya, me será gratificante respondértelas._

Una sonrisa de pura malicia se pinta en la cara del maligno.

– "_¿Qué pasara contigo?"… te voy a matar, desde luego._

Hikari baja la mirada.

– "_¿Qué pasara con todos?" … una vez que desaparezcas, todo regresara a la nada. La vida terminara._

La chica lo mira asustada.

– ¿A que te refieres?

– _No hace falta que lo comprendas. _– le decía burlándose. – _solo siéntete orgullosa, has terminado con el sufrimiento de tu padre, tu madre, tu hermano, tus amigos y todo ser humano y digimon existente._

El miedo invade a la chica. Sin darse cuenta, retrocede un paso, el maligno se burla.

– _Ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar el curso de las cosas. Se acabo, todo termina aquí._

– ¡Hikari!

Lo llamaba la voz de Daisuke a lo lejos.

– ¡No puede ser!

Volteaba Hikari preocupada. Ambos chicos paran de repente.

– Un… ¿Tailmon negro? – se preguntaba Takeru, extrañado.

El maligno los mira con desdén.

– _Hikari, ¿Creía que habías venido sola?_

– ¡Porfavor! ¡No les hagas daño! – suplicaba Hikari, alterada. Sus dos amigos la miran preocupados.

– _Tonta_. – le respondía BlackTailmon. – _¿Cómo no quieres que me encargue de tus reemplazos, cuando vienen tan voluntariamente hacia mi?_

El maligno deja salir un gesto de profunda malicia, y cuando lo hace, un campo oscuro encierra ha ambos chicos.

– ¡No! – gritaba la angustiada chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

Delgados hilos de hielo surgen del suelo, y sujetan a ambos chicos con tal brutalidad que es imposible no gritar. Poco a poco, los hilos de hielo estrangulaban sus cuerpos.

– … Mi marca, me quema… – decía Takeru, entre quejidos.

– … la mía también. – confirmaba Daisuke. El chico intenta soportar el dolor, al mismo tiempo que se esfuerza por observar al Tailmon negro quien disfrutaba viéndolos. – ¿Quién es este sujeto?

Hikari siente como su marca en forma de corona de espinas también le ardía, luego hecha sus rodillas al suelo y comienza a llorar con la mirada en el suelo.

– Basta… no hagas esto, ya estoy aquí… ¿no ibas a terminar conmigo?

El maligno sonríe.

– _¡¿Eso quieres? ¡Humana cobarde_! – le gritaba en tono denigrante mientras se acercaba a la chica. – _¡Mírame! ¡¿Eso quieres?_

Y justo cuando acababa de burlarse de la elegida, Tailmon se acerca como trueno y le da un poderoso golpe a su contrario, con su anillo mágico brillando a toda intensidad.

BlackTailmon sale volando.

– ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! – gritaba el digimon de la chica, furioso.

– Tailamon… no… aquí ni si quiera puedes digi-evolucionar. – le llamaba su camarada con la cara llorosa.

Por un momento los hilos de hielo disminuyeron su presión, tiempo suficiente para que ambos chicos levantaran su mirada y vean dolidos como el maligno cambiaba a una forma escalofriante. Un encapuchado de estatura media cuyo rostro era cubierto por las sombras, y cuyo cuerpo era tapado por una manta oscura. El temor los invadió a todos cuando unos monstruosos ojos rojos sobresalieron de su rostro, y una macabro y grueso eco, peor que el de Abadodmon, recorría toda la zona oscura cada vez que el hablaba.

– _Basura… no interfieras._

Y el maligno lanza un resplandor purpura que azota contra el digimon de Hikari, y este cae al instante.

– ¡NO!

Hikari se hecha tras su digimon, y justo cuando lo envuelve entre sus brazos, los hilos de hielo aprietan con mucha mas intensidad ha ambos niños. Sus gritos se escuchaban por todas las lejanías.

– ¡BASTA! ¡YA DEJALOS IR! – gritaba Hikari, histérica.

– _Esto no es nada. Te enseñare parte del verdadero dolor._

Y tras escuchar su macabra voz, una monstruosa garra sale de la túnica negra del maligno, y la levanta de la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que un aura negra toco la frente de la chica.

Hikari en esos momentos no podía describir las visiones que tenia. Sufrimiento, dolor, hambruna, guerra, muerte, sangre. Cada pecado de la humanidad se reflejaba en crueles actos durante cada visión, incluso los más terribles, aquellos que Hikari jamás se había imaginado.

Cuando termino la visión, El maligno hecho a Hikari al suelo, apenas cuerda, la chica se levanta y continúa llorando. El maligno se acerca lentamente a ella. Hikari voltea a ver a sus amigos, y nota como Takeru yacía desmañado por soportar tanto dolor, mientras Daisuke aun luchaba por soportarlo.

– Yo… no creí que todos sufrieran tanto. – decía entre lagrimas, abrazando con gran afecto a su inconsciente Tailmon.

– _Sabes lo que tienes que hacer… Hikari. _– le decía la macabra voz.

Hikari asiente. Entonces, el maligno crece de tamaño y toma la forma de una esfera de humo negro.

– _Entonces, ven a mi… y el sufrimiento terminara._

Daisuke levanta su mirada y mira como Hikari se acercaba al maligno.

– Hikari, …porfavor, …no nos abandones. – decía Daisuke, muy débil.

La chica toma a su digimon en brazos, y lentamente se sumerge la oscura esfera.

– _Todo ha terminado, …he ganado._

Entonces, Hikari sintió poco a poco como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, y como esta se esfumaba en la oscuridad. Morir era una sensación fría.

Y por unos instantes, cada ciudad, cada, pueblo, cada paisaje, cada humano, cada digimon se fue esfumando en la oscuridad.

– _Todo regresara a la nada, como debía ser._

* * *

Entonces, una luz invadió desde dentro a la chica. Tan poderosa que lleno todo el universo de un blanco brillante. El maligno dejo salir sus monstruosas manos para cubrirse de semejante majestuosidad, y luego sintiendo un gran dolor, se aleja de la chica poco a poco.

– _¿Quién eres?_

Hikari bañada en luz se le acercaba.

– Mi nombre es Yggdrasil. Soy el modelo WIZ900 del ordenador construido para observar la evolución de los digimons.

El maligno verifica seriamente a la chica. No parecía ella misma, …pareciera como si alguien mas hubiera ocupado su cuerpo.

El maligno ríe.

– _Hemmp… ya veo… tu eres el otro._

– Aquel cadáver putrefacto que se ha manifestado en nuestro mundo.

El maligno lo mira con desdén.

– Tú no perteneces a este mundo. – le hablaba el Dios, atreves de la chica. – ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué has querido manifestarse con los datos digitales?

– _¡Mira quien habla! ¡Le encargaste este sitio a ENIAC! ¡Ya fueron derrotadas! ¡Tú no tienes derecho a interferir aquí!_

La poseída chica le lanzo una mirada de desprecio.

– ¡Tonto! ¡Crees que me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados después de que corrompiste a la última adepta!

El maligno devuelve la mirada de desprecio.

– Ella es el principal pilar del universo, los datos de quienes resguardamos nuestro mundo se manifiestan a partir de ella y de su emblema, y aun así dices que no puedo interferir.

– _Tu también lo deseaste alguna vez… quisiste activar el programa que actúa sobre el error Code 401 para asegurar su existencia._

– Mis convicciones han cambiado, tengo un contrato con los humanos: observar su forma de evolucionar, como crean un mundo en el que tanto digimons, como humanos puedan convivir.

– _Tonto… confías en las peores escorias del universo._

– Ya lo he decidido.

– _Sabes que esa niña me pertenece._

– Si… por eso la llevare a un sitio donde no puedas alcanzarla.

El maligno estalla en furia.

– _¡¿QUE DICES?_

El Dios de los digimon comienza a brillar más intensamente.

– Me gustaría hacerte pedazos con mis propias manos, pero aquel nuevo poder se manifestó por una razón, solo espero que los niños elegidos sean capaces de controlarlo.

– _¡LOS HUMANOS NUNCA SERAN CAPACES DE CONTROLAR EL UNO!_

– Confió en ellos.

Y lentamente, el cuerpo de la chica se fue esfumando.

– _¡ESPERA!_

Y la luz comenzó a desaparecer, devolviendo la vida al universo y a cada ser existente. Antes de retirarse, el Dios de los digimons envuelve los elegidos que se encontraban en la zona oscura, y para librarlos del peligro, los regresa al Mundo Real. Daisuke, Takeru, Koushiro, Ryo y Monodramon se encontraron a si mismo en la casa de Koushiro.

…

– _¡YGGDRASIL!_

…

Y la chica desapareció. La luz también se esfumo. El mar de las tinieblas volvió a recuperar su lúgubre esencia.

– _Maldito seas…_

Decía el maligno, lleno de odio.

– _No importa… haremos las cosas de la manera mas divertida. Ya veras, maldito, tu esfuerzo habrá sido en vano._

Y un resplandor purpura cae desde el cielo hasta sus manos. Y de lada, surgieron en su mano derecha, el nuevo digivaice, y de su mano izquierda, los datos de la semilla del mal.

– _No tengo opción, los 4 tamers tendrán de reunirse. _– decía el maligno, indignado. –_ El tercer ángel caído tendrá que manifestarse_.

* * *

**Mundo Real, Odaiba.**

El tamer poseído por el espirito de la ira siguió las coordenadas que le envió Dagomon. Tras indagar por túneles y alcantarillas, al fin logro llegar a su objetivo.

"Parece un laboratorio…" pensó Zenaku. Su enorme digimon ni si quiera pudo entrar, y lo aguardaba en la sima del edificio donde se encontraba su tamer.

Zenaku se acerco a una capsula, que era sostenida en el aire por unos cables. Dentro, un Digimon Ángel Artificial estaba en animación suspendida.

–Es un ángel… –dijo Zenaku en voz alta–.¿ Acaso, están creando sus propios Ángeles caídos?

Zenaku prosiguió… Pronto noto algo…

–No posee el poder de un Ángel Caído –dijo–. No es como Abaddonmon o Kazbeelmon. Es un pobre inútil…

Luego, le llamo la atención un extraño brillo. Se acerco ha el y lo tomo. Era una balanza, dorado y brillante, como el sol… La luz se hizo mas intensa, y ante la sorpresa de Zenaku, los envolvió a él y a Dokuro que esperaba en las afueras del enorme edificio.

* * *

**Dark Area. ****  
**  
Arkham y Karenina por fin se veían las caras. Aunque Karenina no se mostraba interesada en saber quien era el "tipo" que estaba frente a ella, Arkham la miro interesada. De repente, una luz cegadora envolvió el lugar, Arkham la miro de frente, pero Karenina tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

Devilot y Mordred se acercaron. Zenaku y Dokuro se aparecieron de pronto en el Dark Area, frente a ellos. Dokuro los miro, desafiante. Zenaku tan solo susurro:

–¡Que rayos! Volví a este hueco después de haber salido.

De repente, el Dios Blasfemo, Dagomon, sale de entre las profundidades del mar tenebroso.

– Al fin apareces. – le dijo el tamer, susurrándole.

–Así que tú eres Zenaku…–dijo–. Por mucho tiempo, he escuchado hablar de ti… tus poderes no son desconocidos para mi… mas aun, tu procedencia es todo un misterio, Avatar. Me gustaría tener un potente aliado como tu en mi ejercito…

–Soy un Lobo Solitario…

–Puedo darte aquello que mas deseas en este mundo –insistió Dagomon.

Zenaku lo observo interesado.

– Se todo sobre ti.

–Te daré la oportunidad de probar lo que dices… pero cuando me canse de este juego, seguiré mi propio destino…

Y tomando la balanza dorada, se la ofrece a la enorme bestia la cual la pone a levitar en el aire. Una vez que el amo del mar de las tinieblas escondió el objeto, Zenaku voltea para examinar ha ambos tamers

Karenina parecía sin expresión, pero Arkham le sonrió maliciosamente. Zenaku lo observo, serio.

La alianza de las sombras estaba terminada. Cada tamer estaba ahí por distintas razones, pero al fin y al cabo, al servicio de un maligno cuya manifestación a través de los datos del mundo digital era un error devastador, que jamás debió de aparecer.

**CONTINUARA…**


	16. Revelaciones I, Tamers

**Capitulo 16:  
Revelaciones I, Tamers**

**Parte 1:  
Gritos desesperados  
**

* * *

_**Dark Area, Mar Dagon**_

Takeru no sabía por cuanto tiempo se había desmayado, el agua helada de la costa rozándole la cabeza fue lo que lo despertó. Justo cuando abrió sus ojos, noto como sus extremidades estaban entumidas y muy adoloridas, su preocupación aumenta cuando nota un leve dolor surgía en su pecho con cada respiración.

Ha penas consciente, el elegido mira a todas partes para ubicarse, el sonido de las olas de mar lo hace reaccionar.

– ¡Hikari!

El chico intentan levantarse presuroso, pero el dolor lo hace tropezar. Nuevamente se vuelve a poner de pie, esta vez sin hacer ningún movimiento que le pese.

Tras caminar por alrededor de diez minutos, el rubio enfoca su mirada en una obscura figura a lo lejos, cuyo cuerpo era opacado por la densa neblina. Conforme fue acercándose, Takeru pudo reconocer de quien se trataba.

– Daisuke…

Con dificultad, apresuro su paso para descubrir ha su líder dándole la espalda, con las rodillas en el suelo y la mirada en blanco.

– Oye… – le llamaba Takeru poniendo su palma en el hombro. – ¿Estas bien?

Daisuke no responde. El rubio mira a sus alrededores.

– ¿Donde esta Hikari?

– Se ha ido. – le contesto con la voz cortada.

Takeru se espanta al oír dichas palabras.

– T-Tenemos… que buscarla. – contestó casi automáticamente.

Daisuke levanta su mirada llena de lágrimas.

– ¡¿No lo entiendes? – le decía con coraje. – ¡Ella acepto ir! ¡No le importo dejarnos a todos librando esta batalla! ¡Se lavo las manos y nos dejo aquí!

– ¡No! – negaba Takeru indignado. – Debe de haber una razón.

– ¡Abre los ojos, Takeru! ¡¿Por qué insistía tanto en saber si nosotros continuaríamos sin ella? ¡¿Por qué entro a la zona obscura sin decir nada?

– ¡Tal vez por que no tenía opción! – contesto gritando, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

El moreno no se percato de lo aguda que comenzó a sonar su voz, esta estaba tan llena de ira que por un momento Takeru pensó que no era Daisuke con quien estaba hablando.

– ¡DE CUALQUIER FORMA SE FUE CON EL! ¡DEJANDONOS SUFRIENDO AQUÍ! ¡PRIMERO IORI, LUEGO KEN, MIYAKO Y NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS SIGUIENTES! ¡NO ES MAS QUE UNA EGOISTA! ¡UNA COBARDE!

El líder de los elegidos recibió por sorpresa el tremendo golpe que Takeru le aplico en el rostro al no soporta más sus palabras. Daisuke siente como su cuerpo azota contra el suelo, tras notar que su vista se nublaba y que un terrible cansancio lo hiciera quedar inconsciente.

El rubio se acerca atónito a su amigo, temiendo haberse excedido. Poco a poco comienza a sentir como la fatiga se expandida por todo su cuerpo. Pudo notar como sus rodillas le temblaban antes de que lo traicionaran y lo dejaran caer al suelo.

Lo ultimo que el elegido vio antes de quedar inconsciente, fue una inmensa luz blanca que lo consumía a el y a su amigo.

* * *

**Odaiba, Japón**

Ryo se mira así mismo sorprendido por estar tumbado en el suelo de la habitación de Koushiro. A su lado, Koushiro, Daisuke y Takeru yacían inconscientes.

Al igual que Takeru, lo último que recordaba era aquella luz cegadora consumiendo sus cuerpos. Pero había algo más antes de dicho suceso, algo de lo que estaba seguro que solamente el pudo percibir: una misteriosa voz dándole la pista del próximo movimiento.

Presuroso, se acerca ha los menores quienes parecían estar muy lastimados. Rápidamente toma signos vitales, todos normales. La inspección descubrió en el cuerpo de ambos niños moretones por todos lados.

Antes de despertar a Koushiro, el Tamer llama al servicio de emergencias. Una vez dicha la ubicación y dejando su nombre en el anonimato, Ryo se acerca al pelirrojo y lo mueve con brusquedad.

– ¿Q-Qué pasa? – preguntaba Koushiro torpemente antes de despertar.

– Pronto. Regresemos al mundo digital.

Koushiro se levanta lentamente para luego ver sorprendido a ambos menores desmayados en el suelo.

– No te preocupes por ellos, ya hable al servicio de emergencias. Ahora, vámonos. – le pedía casi en tono autoritario.

Koushiro frunce el ceño.

– ¿Cuál es la razón? En estos momentos lo que deberíamos hacer es vigilar a estos dos. – Koushiro se levanta y mira con determinación a Ryo. – Si lo que leímos en las murallas es cierto, uno de ellos será…

– Ya no podremos hacer nada al respecto, Hikari se ha ido, las cosas sucederán de cualquier forma.

– ¡Si queremos evitar mas muertes no debemos de quedarnos con los brazos cruzados! – replicaba.

– Eso mismo es lo que no vamos hacer. – Respondió el tamer, con calma. – Quedarnos con los brazos cruzados.

El elegido del conocimiento bajo la mirada.

– Uno de ellos sufrirá inmensamente, no puedo permitirlo. – dijo con gran tristeza.

– No podemos evitarlo… pero si prepararnos para la batalla que se avecina.

Koushiro suspira, luego asiente y se acerca al tamer.

– Apresurémonos. Seguramente vendrán policías ha interrogarnos, y no podremos hacer si nos llevan a la delegación.

Ryo se acerca a Monodramon y lo despierta con delicadeza. Una vez que el dragón digimon despertó, este saluda a su tamer con alegría. Luego, ambos miran a Koushiro.

– Creo que se donde oculta Baihumon. – informaba el tamer. – Debe de estar en algún lugar del nuevo continente. Si vamos a verlo, tal vez el pueda respondernos algunas preguntas.

La mente brillante de los elegidos vuelve a suspirar antes de voltear a ver a los menores. Luego, asiente.

Presuroso, va al vestíbulo de su hogar, y deja abierta la puerta para cuando los paramédicos lleguen a socorrer a los niños. Luego, regresa a su habitación donde el tamer con el rostro cubierto con una mascara en forma de águila le aguardaba para adentrarse al Mundo Digital.

– Vámonos.

Y una luz sale del monitor de la computadora para consumir las tres figuras, dejando solos a los dos menores.

* * *

**5:00 AM**

El teléfono sonaba muy insistentemente, lo suficiente para arruinar el sueño que tanto trabajo le había costado conciliar a la señora Hida. La preciosa imagen de aquel ángel le había dejado fascinada, junto con una sensación de tranquilidad, un sentimiento cálido y puro, producto del poder divino. Con su hijo sumergido en un profundo sueño, no había podido deshacerse de todas sus dudas; pero algo era seguro, aquel ángel que vio, de ninguna manera podía representar algo malo, realmente su hijo y sus amigos tenían una misión importante que cumplir, y ella no podía interponerse mas.

Sin poder evitar mostrar pereza, la joven viuda se levanta lentamente y se dirige hacia el teléfono.

– ¿Si?

Una débil voz comienza ha hablar torpemente el japonés.

– _N-Necesito hablar con u-uno de los niños e-elegidos_

La señora noto como detrás de aquella voz, se escondía un aterrorizado joven, lleno de angustia y preocupación. Impactada, la madre se queda muda.

– _Por favor, no tengo mucho tiempo._ – le suplicaba el atormentado joven.

A la viuda le costo trabajo articular la primera palabra.

– Pero el, duerme…

– _Es de vida o muerte…_

Dudándolo mil veces, pero tras recordar la importante misión que su hijo tenía, la madre al fin se decide a darle el teléfono a su hijo. A paso veloz, toma el teléfono inalámbrico y se dirige al cuarto del chico.

El pequeño ciego de inmediato percibe el sonido de la puerta de su cuarto abriéndose con gran cautela.

– ¿Quién es? – pregunta el niño presuroso.

La madre se alivia al notar que su hijo no estaba durmiendo. Se acerca a el, despacio, y le ofrece el teléfono.

– Hijo… aquí hay alguien que busca a un elegido, debe ser extrajero, ya que no habla bien el japonés… dice que es urgente… su voz parece aterrorizada,… no podía negarme.

Iori asiente, y antes de tomar el teléfono se sienta en la cama.

– Soy Hida Iori. – dijo débilmente. – Soy uno de los niños elegidos de Japón ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

– _M-Me da mucha tranquilidad poder comunicarme contigo. _– dijo la aterrorizada voz. El joven a quien pertenecía se esforzaba por guardar la calma, cosa que Iori noto. – _Mi nombre es _Andrew Laurie, _soy uno de los elegidos de Inglaterra._ – El británico suspiro antes de continuar. – _Tengo que pedirles que derroten al Caos._

– ¿El Caos? – repitió Iori sin comprender lo que el británico quería decirle.

– _S-Se que u-u-ustedes están pasando por una s-s-situación critica, y que un n-n-nuevo poder se ha manifestado para e-enfrentar a un poderosa a-adversario, pero si no les pedíamos ayuda justo ahora, el resto de todos nosotros p-podríamos morir._

La voz tartamuda del joven y lo intrigante de sus palabras provoca no solo hacían que Iori no pueda entender con claridad, si no también que la angustiante preocupación surja dentro de su pecho.

– Tranquilízate por favor. – pedía Iori amablemente. – Explícame, ¿Quién los esta atacando? ¿Acaso es un ángel caído?

El joven respiro profundamente antes de continuar.

– _Ellos no tenían nada que ver con esto, hasta que El se alió con ellos, fue cuando t-todos mis c-compañeros fueron asesinados._

– ¿Quién es "El"?

– _El C-Caos, que se ha unido a los á-ángeles caídos. _

Iori quedo intrigado, no sabía de que forma podía hacer reaccionar a aquel muchacho.

Gemidos de sufrimiento, miedo y angustia se expresaron en el débil llanto del joven, lo suficiente profundos como para hacer sentir gran preocupación a Iori.

– _Ahora que ellos están involucrados, ustedes pueden interferir. P-Por favor, ayúdennos, no quiero morir, no quiero que ella muera… Vengan a Inglaterra, los necesitamos._

Y sin decir mas, el joven británico cortó la llamada, Iori queda con la boca seca.

Impactado, Iori aleja el teléfono de su oído, y pensativo, se lo ofrece a su madre.

– Mamá, por favor… busca el número del celular de Koushiro…

* * *

**Mundo Digital. Océano Net. 7:00 AM**

_– Hemos recorrido gran parte de la Isla File con ayuda de WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon. _– Informaba Taichi a Koushiro atreves de sus celulares.

– ¿Algún rastro de Miyako?

– …_Parece ser que fue vista merodeando por la laguna de los Gekomon, pero hemos permanecido la mayor parte del tiempo buscando ahí, y no la hemos encontrado._

Koushiro baja la mirada.

– Ya veo…

Ciberdramon se encontraba volando a tan solo unos centímetros del inmenso mar azul. En su lomo, Ryo y Koushiro estaban montados con dificultad. La falta de sueño, y todos los problemas que enfrentar le habían provocado una jaqueca al elegido que solamente pudo calmarse tras sentir el aire fresco azotándole en la cara.

– _Seguiremos buscando, en cuanto sepamos algo te avisaremos. _

– Si. – respondía desanimado, para luego escuchar como la llamada se cortaba.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar?

– El continente WWW apenas apareció en esta dimensión, no estoy seguro de que tan lejos este. – Respondía el tamer casi gritando. – Cuando fui en viajes pasados, tardábamos en llegar alrededor de 3 o 4 horas.

Justo cuando Ryo termina de responder, el celular de Koushiro vibra repentinamente, el pelirrojo se sorprende un poco al ver de quien es la llamada.

Tras saludarse mutuamente con gran timidez, y tras escuchar las amables disculpas por llamar tan temprano, Iori comienza a contarle a Koushiro detalle a detalle la acerca de la llamada que recibió recientemente.

– No creí que la situación en Europa fuera tan grave. – responde tras oír las explicaciones del pequeño.

– _¿Cómo? ¿Ya sabías algo?_

– Si. – afirmaba. – Ayer por la noche recibí un correo electrónico de Wallece, al parecer muchos elegidos están siendo asesinados en Europa, las razones nos son desconocidas.

– _¿Qué vamos ha hacer?_ – preguntaba el pequeño, intrigado.

– No te preocupes. – respondía exhausto. – Mimi y Sora irán a investigar.

– _¿Pero ellas? ¿Podrán solas?_

– Tampoco te preocupes por eso… – dijo casi sonriendo. – Alguien muy especial las alcanzara haya.

* * *

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, Japón**

– Conseguir los boletos a última hora si que fue todo un problema. – informaba Mimi a la persona con quien se reuniría en Inglaterra. – Pero para mi no hay imposibles. – termino de decir, soberbia.

– _Perfecto. Es importante que reunamos cuanto antes información acerca de este sujeto… la próxima batalla esta por comenzar. _– le decía la misteriosa voz con la que hablaba por celular.

– Si… eso mismo me dijo Koushiro.

Mimi y Sora se cubren los oídos al escuchar despegar al primer avión. El llamado de la bocina, indicándoles que su vuelo esta por salir, interrumpe la llamada. Ambas chicas se dirigen presurosas a tomar el avión que las llevara a Inglaterra.

Tras terminar de dar algunos detalles, la llamada con Iori finaliza. Pensativo, Koushiro guarda su celular al mismo tiempo que un sentimiento de profunda tristeza y arrepentimiento le desgarraba su pecho. Poco a poco, el doloroso recuerdo de cuando se reencontró con el pequeño, se manifiesta en claras imágenes, lo suficientemente reales como para poder asegurar que estaban ocurriendo en ese preciso momento:

_**Inicia Flash Back**_

* * *

_Taichi prefiere esperar afuera de la habitación. La madre lo mira desdeñosa, al mismo tiempo que le abre la puerta al nervioso Koushiro. Este entra sigilosamente sin poder evitar hacer un leve sonido que provoca agitación en el niño._

– _¿Mamá?_

– _Hijo… _– _le llamaba tristemente la señora. _– _Aquí esta tu amigo Koushiro._

_Iori se levanta con cuidado, y luego se sienta en la parte lateral de la cama. Koushiro se acerca._

– _Hola. _– _le saludaba Koushiro con la voz cortada. _– _Tu mamá nos dijo que querías vernos._

– _Si… _– _respondía despacio. _– _¿Quiero saber como esta mi digimon?_

– _Upamon esta bien. _– _Se apresuro a contestar. _– _Miyako lo esta cuidando._

– _Porfavor, en cuanto puedas… dile que ya puede devolvérmelo._

– _Si… por supuesto._

_Vacio. Los pocos segundos que transcurrieron después de tan corta conversación, se hicieron eternos para Koushiro. La culpabilidad le mataba por dentro, dicho sentimiento se alimentaba con cada segundo que miraba al pequeño en esas condiciones. Poco a poco comenzó a sudar y sintió como su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido, era tal el sentimiento que si Koushiro no actuaba, probablemente estallaría._

_Sorpresivamente, Iori escucha como las rodillas de su amigo caen al suelo, y como sus manos le rozaban sus pies descalzos._

– _Iori… _– _decía llorando fuertemente. _– _Realmente lo siento._

_Koushiro se detiene por unos momentos para dejar salir un leve gemido de llanto y adquirir mas fuerzas para continuar._

– _¡Fui muy egoísta! ¡No me imagine que sentías cuando te ofrecí el digi-metal!… Yo solo pensaba en que si todo salía bien, todos ustedes sobrevivirían al destino de muerte que les esperaba con el segundo caballo. ¡No pensé cual seria el precio!_

_El pequeño percibe como las lágrimas de su amigo azotan contra el suelo. Koushiro levanta la mirada para observar al ciego. Sus llantos se interrumpen súbitamente cuando observa el vendaje que le cubría los dañados ojos al pequeño. _

_No había duda, estaban húmedas. Su teoría se confirma cuando observa las lagrimas fugarse por el vendaje. Iori levanta sus brazos y se los lleva el rostro para intentar secarlas sin mucho excito._

– _Koushiro, por favor… levántate. _– Dijo débilmente.

El pelirrojo no acciona hasta observar como el pequeño se acerca a el y le tiende su mano. Koushiro se apresura a tomarla, para luego volver a ponerse de pie.

– _Yo no fui lo suficientemente valiente para evitar que esto ocurriera… pero aun así, el precio que pagamos, es insignificante si se compara con lo que ganamos a cambio._

* * *

**_Termina Flash Back_**

"Lo que ganamos a cambio…" se repetía así mismo Koushiro tras recordar aquel suceso.

– Llegamos mas rápido de lo que esperaba. – Interrumpía Ryo los pensamientos de recuerdos de Koushiro.

El pelirrojo reacciona para mirar al frente. A lo lejos, una enorme costa se podía notar, demacrada y lúgubre.

* * *

**Odaiba, Japón. 8:30 AM**

Era una sensación muy desagradable. Mientras dormía, Daisuke estaba consiente. Debido a su estado, le era imposible mover un solo dedo, la respiración se le dificultaba y la agudización de sus sentidos le permitía percibir de manera exagerada cualquier movimiento o sonido, lo que desencadena un estado de paranoia. Todo esto provocaba el anhelo de "querer despertar" de manera desesperada.

Aquel estado en el cual estamos consientes de que dormimos, es lo que los fisiólogos llaman "Parálisis del sueño", que en épocas antiguas se relacionaba con la visita de fantasmas y espíritus malignos mientras la gente dormía. Las razones de este trastorno no son del todo claras, algunos médicos lo relacionan con el SAOS (Síndrome de Apnea Obstructiva del Sueño), la ingesta exagerada de café o simplemente por situaciones que desencadenen un gran estrés: traumatismos, quemaduras, trabajo excesivo, sorpresas y ataques de ira, por mencionar algunos.

Obviamente, las últimas opciones eran las más probables para Daisuke.

Quizás lo mas desagradable de la "parálisis del sueño" son todos los pensamientos angustiantes que llegan a la mente mientras se esta desconectado del mundo exterior. El desprecio por el último acto de Hikari era todo lo que Daisuke podía pensar en esos momentos.

"_Nos dejo aquí, sufriendo mientras libramos la batalla contra los ángeles caídos. No le importamos… simplemente se lavo las manos. Takeru dijo que debía de tener una importante razón… Quisiera saber cual fue"_

No podía aguantar más, tenía que despertar, tenia que apartar esa ira y confusión para poder recuperar el control de su sueño. Tras sentir como la terrible sensación recorría todo su pecho, al fin se decide apartar todos esos pensamientos, para concentrarse y poder despertar.

Al fin lo logra. Lanzando un fuerte suspiro, Daisuke abre los ojos bruscamente y comienza a respirar agitadamente.

– Al fin despiertas. – le hablaba una enfadada voz.

El niño voltea para descubrir la figura de su padre mirándole con enojo.

Antes de avocarse a el, el chico se observa a si mismo para descubrirse recostado en una de las camillas del hospital, con vendas cubriéndole su tronco y sus extremidades, y una gaza pegada en rostro, probablemente para cubrir el daño que sufrió tras el puñetazo de Takeru.

El chico al fin se ubica, y tras controlar su respiración, voltea a mirar a su padre con la mirada débil.

– Se que estas cansado, y que ahora no es un buen momento para que escuches como te sermoneo, pero la verdad es que no te mereces ninguna consideración.

El chico aparta su mirada con fastidio.

– Hijo… aléjate de los digimons… aléjate de esos amigos que tienes.

Daisuke medio cierra sus ojos tras sentir como unas cuantas lágrimas le humedecían los ojos.

– No puedo. – le respondió de manera seca.

– Mira el estado en que estas… mira el estado en que están tus amigos. Vas a terminar por matarte si continuas así.

Daisuke reflexiona en las palabras de su padre, y por un momento pensó en abandonar su misión. Pero el líder de los elegidos negó de inmediato, si dijo mil veces estúpido así mismo y se denigro por haber pensado en retirarse. No podía ser un cobarde, no podía negarse a sus amigos, a su digimon… no podía ser, como ella.

– Si llegara a pasar… – dijo lleno de valor. – … Que así sea.

– ¡Tonto! – Estallo en ira. – ¡No se trata nada mas ti! ¡¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¡¿No te has puesto a pensar en todos los problemas que nos estas ocasionando?

– Si no peleamos ocurrirá una catástrofe.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Si el problema es que no lo crees, no intentare convencerte de nuevo, pruebas ya habido mucho.

– ¡¿Por qué tu? ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tú? ¡No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras te matas!

– No me digas lo mismo que mamá… simplemente, no se metan.

Silencio. Daisuke al fin voltea para ver la vacía expresión de su padre.

– ¿Estas dispuesto a perder a tu familia?

El niño reflexiona con la pregunta, pero sin aparentarlo, nuevamente aleja su mirada de la de su padre.

– ¿Sabes que? … No es tu decisión. Te apartare de esas criaturas aunque no quieras, comenzando con ese huevo que tanto proteges.

– ¿A que te refieres? – pregunta asustado.

– Como te has enajenado, no sabes de las últimas noticas. – El señor mira fijamente al chico antes de seguir hablando. – Investigaciones financiadas por el gobierno han revelado el origen de aquel ángel demoniaco, y con ello la existencia de los digimons, el mundo digital y todo a lo que a ello se refiere.

Daisuke frunce el ceño.

– Están pidiendo la ayuda de quien sea para recolectar información. Me he contactado con ellos, y tras explicarles lo que se, pidieron que les diera el huevo de tu digimon.

La noticia cayo como bomba. Aterrorizado, el niño se quedo con la boca seca, y sus parpados se abrieron tanto que parecía que sus ojos estaban apunto de salirse.

– ¡Cómo te atreves! – dijo casi tartamudeando.

– Vendrán por el en un par de horas. Sea lo que sea la razón de estos sucesos, dejemos que ellos se encarguen, ya no tienes por que pelear mas.

– Padre… no sabes lo que dices. – le dijo su hijo, impactado.

Tras sentir un gran remordimiento, el señor baja mirada al no poder soportar la expresión de su hijo.

– ¿Crees que voy a permitirlo?

Daisuke mueve su cabeza agitado en busca de su digi-tama. Intenta levantarse de un salto, pero se sorprende cuando ve como sus manos estaban atadas a la cama.

– Lo siento, hijo.

Daisuke mira como en su suero, su padre abre una de las llaves que le cerraba el flujo a uno de sus medicamentos. Lentamente, sintió como el calmante le inducia un fuerte sueño.

Y con la maldición en sus labios, Daisuke cae dormido profundamente.

Lejos de la vista de su padre, su hermana, Jun, observa sorprendida los hechos.

**Parte 2:  
La cazadora**

* * *

El sonido del reloj comenzaba a ser molesto, a esto se unió el dolor de espalda que el niño comenzaba a experimentar tras estar ya varios días en cama, sin embargo, al menos es esos momentos, prefería estar en su habitación, en profunda soledad, sumergido en sus pensamientos, tratando de ordenarlos para prepararse para las próximas batallas, las cuales, sin duda alguna, estaban muy próximas.

El pequeño se sienta en el respaldo de la cama para aminorar un poco su dolor, luego sujeta al victorioso Upamon quien dormía profundamente en sus brazos, y lo acaricia con ternura.

De la nada, Iori pudo percibir las imágenes que vio cuando su ángel protector se manifestó por segunda ocasión, aunque de manera incompleta. Según lo contado por Koushiro, Miyako había desaparecido tras el ataque de Chimeramon, justo después de eso el pudo reaccionar para salvarle la vida de Ken manifestando a su digimon divino.

– Miyako… ¿Dónde estas? – se cuestionaba preocupado.

_Miyako caminaba por unas extrañas zonas pantanosas, la opaca neblina le dificultaba cada paso que daba, las rocas y los charcos eran difíciles de distinguirse, el silencio era casi abrumador, y el húmedo frio le lastimaba la garganta con cada respiración que daba._

– _¿Dónde estoy? _– _se preguntaba la chica, angustiada. _– _¿Acaso estaré muerta?_

_El estado en que estaba la chica, era casi el de un trance. No sabia porque caminaba, no sabia cual era su rumbo, cual era su propósito._

– _Sin duda, he de estar muerta._

_El sonido de las alegres risas hace reaccionar a Miyako. Abriendo bien los ojos, la chica camina rápida y atenta, abriéndose paso entre la densa neblina, y guiándose por las infantiles voces que se oían en las lejanías._

_Tras caminar durante unos cuantos caminos, mira sorprendida la imagen de dos pequeños divirtiéndose en un columpio._

– _¡Mas fuerte, hermano! ¡Más fuerte! _– _pedía alegre una hermosa niña de cabellos castaños._

_Miyako observa a quien le cumplía su capricho; un niño con gran parecido a su hermana, de piel clara, cabellos castaños y ojos claros._

– _Kuree, Karenina, es hora de irnos. _– les llamaban una joven pareja.

_Ambos niños corren felizmente hacia sus padres. Miyako observa conmovida la escena, de quienes parecían ser la más unida del mundo._

_En instantes, Miyako comenzó a ver la corta vida de ambos pequeños, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos noto lo unidos que ambos estaban, nunca peleaban, se cuidaban entre ambos, compartían juguetes, secretos y juegos, nunca necesitaron ningún otro amigo mas que ellos mismos. Su relación era tan perfecta, que por un momento Miyako sintió envida y deseo llevar una relación parecida con sus hermanos._

– _Pero las cosas cambiaron en aquel día._

_Miyako escucha asustada aquella débil voz._

– _¿Quién eres?_

_La respuesta nunca fue dada a Miyako, sin darse cuenta nuevamente se enfoco en la vida de los dos pequeños, esta vez, habían ido a una convención de juguetes. La enorme plaza estaba infestada de gente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos chicos se apartan de sus padres mientras se entretenían jugando con uno de los nuevos juguetes que las compañías presentaban._

_Como hermano responsable, el niño tomo la mano de su hermana y se dispuso a encontrar a sus padres sin éxito. El niño__ escuchó los gritos de sus padres llamándolos e intentó responder, más al darse cuenta de que ellos no le escuchaban, pidió a su hermana que permaneciera en el sitio donde estaba mientras él subía a una estructura cercana que le permitiría ver la posición de sus padres. Ella accedió y el la dejó ahí esperando. El chico pudo hacer contacto con sus padres, que se apresuraron a llegar con su hijo. Pero, al volver al lugar en donde la niña debería esperar, ella no estaba..._

_De la nada, la niña desapareció._

* * *

**Mundo Digital, Isla File.**

La humedad que guardaba en sus adentros la oscura cueva que protegía del calor a los dos digimons. A sus pies, la desmayada chica era acomodada en el suelo para luego retirarle el casco que cubría su cabeza, y proseguir a mandarle el mensaje atreves de sus sueños.

Los dos Tepirmon están apunto de lanzarle su técnica especial, pero Miyako frunce el ceño, señal de que esta apunto de despertar.

Un joven cubierto por una gabardina café se acerca de entre las sombras, y pide a los digimons detenerse. Los dos acceden y le abren paso al joven quien se acerca a la chica.

Miyako abre los ojos lentamente, para descubrir un hermoso rostro. Un joven de cabellos castaños, lacios como los de Ken y que le llegaban a los hombros, de piel morena, y ojos claros. Su mirada era peculiarmente amable, pero cansada, lo cual se demostraba por las ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos.

Exaltada, Miyako se levanta y mira a todos lados.

– Tranquila. Estas a salvo. – le hablaba la amable voz.

– ¿Dónde estoy?

– En el mundo digital.

La respuesta pudo comprobarse cuando la chica vio a los dos digimons que acompañaban al joven, y a su ropa que como ya era usual, cambiaba cada vez que entraba al mundo de los digimons.

– ¿Dónde esta Ken?

– El esta vivo que es lo importante, …no se los detalles, apenas y pude salvarte del ataque de Chimeramon.

Miyako respira aliviada, para luego examinar al joven que tenia enfrente. No puede dejar de notar que sus vestimentas son exactamente las mismas que las que potaban Gennai y sus copias.

– Yo… estoy segura que acabo de soñar contigo… ¿Quién eres tu?

– Un digi-human, por así decirlo. Ahora que el traidor ha muerto, yo soy el primero en aparecer para suplantarlo en sus funciones, mi nombre es Kuree.

Miyako se levanta lentamente, mientras notaba seria como el humano digital se presionaba con fuerza su pecho, y respiraba agitadamente.

– ¿Estas bien?

El joven no contesta, en cambio, se acerca la chica

– Elegida Inoe Miyako, me gustaría decir que fui al mundo de los humanos para salvarte, pero la verdad es que eso solo fue una coincidencia… quería ver a alguno de los elegidos, para pedirles un favor.

Miyako frunce el ceño, y luego asiente.

– Como ustedes ya saben, tamers procedentes de otra dimensión se han reunido, también esta por mas decir que fueron los ángeles caídos quienes los han convocado, probablemente para llevar acabo su próximo movimiento… lamento decirte, y que quede claro, que no se mucho al respecto… la razón por la que te traje aquí, aunque seguramente les beneficiara en su lucha, es por mucho egoísta, así que si no quieres escuchar los detalles, te comprenderé.

– Bien… no importa. – decía Miyako sin saber que responder. – De cualquier forma me salvaste, te debo una… además, si cumples la misma función que Gennai tenia antes de traicionarnos, seguramente eres de fiar… te escuchare.

El joven digi-human sonríe débilmente.

– Gracias.

– Entonces, dime Kuree… ¿en que puedo servirte?

La voz del joven comienza a cortarse justo cuando intenta articular las primeras palabras, al mismo tiempo, sus ojos se vieron sumergidos en sus pensamientos conforme bajaba la mirada.

– Es sobre una de los tamers, Karenina Karhia… – dijo al fin. – resulta… que ella es mi hermana.

Miyako lo miro seria.

– Karenina… – se repetía asi misma mientras recordaba el rostro de la niña que vio en su sueño.

– Mi pequeña hermana. – continuo Kuree. – Esta siendo manipulada por aquellos seres diabólicos.

Justo cuando termina de hablar, un ataque de tos asecha al digi-human. Miyako se asusta cuando ve como esta hecha las rodillas al suelo y continúa tosiendo para dejar salir un poco de expectoración sanguinolenta. La chica da unos cuantos pasos hacia el antes de ser teñida.

– No te acerques… estoy bien. – decía tras limpiarse la boca con un pañuelo.

Lentamente, Kuree se levanta y mira fijamente a la elegida.

– Me será difícil contarte todo debido ha estos ataques, por eso le pedí a estos a dos Tapirmon que me ayudaran.

Miyako los observa extrañada.

– Los Tapirmon tienen el poder de controlar los sueños. Son ellos los responsables de lo que viste antes de despertar – Explicaba Kuree tras toser un poco. – Si ves lo ocurrido en un sueño, será más fácil.

– Bien. – dijo Miyako tras tragar saliva, mientras se recostaba en el suelo nuevamente. – Solo tengo que dormir otra vez, ¿verdad?

– No… solo relájate y pon tu mente en blanco… los Tapirmon harán el resto.

Miyako asiente.

"_Los gritos desesperados comenzaron a alertar a todos los presentes, mis padres y yo corríamos desesperados en busca de mi hermana, pero nuestros esfuerzos fueron en vano, jamás la encontramos."_

_Miyako veía tristemente los sucesos ocurridos en aquel día. Su pena se intensifico cuando ve como sin desearlo, la madre le reprocha a su hijo su descuido. La familia que alguna vez lucio perfecta y llena de alegría, ahora estaba sumergida en el dolor y el resentimiento. Kuree fue dañado seriamente por el suceso._

"_Sin ninguna habilidad de socialización, jamás logre tener ni un solo amigo y solo lograba extrañar mas mi querida hermana menor. Mis padres me reprochaban mi descuido día a día con su indiferencia, y aunque a veces me sonreían y me daban palabras de aliento, había algo en sus expresiones que me hacía pensar que en el fondo me odiaban por lo sucedido."__  
_

_Tras escuchar las ultimas palabras de Kuree, los Tepirmon le mostraron a Miyako una imagen del decimo tercero cumpleaños de Kuree. A un año de la muerte de Karenina, las cosas no parecían mejorar. En vez de festejar el cumpleaños de su hijo, ambos padres usaron como excusas su trabajo para así evitar tener la reunión familiar que les haría recordar la falta de su hija, a cambio, le regalarían a su hijo el videojuego mas caro, el cual, sin duda, no pudo llenar el vacio que le dejaba a Kuree la falta del cariño de sus padres._

_Miyako vio al chico de trece años, pasando su cumpleaños encerrado en su habitación, llorando todo el tiempo._

"_El dolor intenso de un año de culpa me hizo comprender que jamás me reuniría con mi hermana y que mas valía olvidar todo lo que había pasado si quería seguir viviendo. Pero yo era incapaz de olvidar y el dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso. __  
__Poco a poco aprendí a controlar mi dolor y tras un año más, me volví indiferente a toda clase de sentimientos."_

_Miyako vio la triste vida de Kuree pasar muy rápido. Enajenado con los videojuesgos, el chico pudo refugiarse en aquellos paisajes fantásticos que los juegos RPG le mostraban en pantalla. Así, al enajenarse con esos paisajes ficticios, Kuree pudo sobrevivir un año más hasta cumplir los 15 años. _

"_Ver esos paisajes, me hacia olvidar, me hacían dejar de pensar, hacían que el dolor se valla. En mi interior, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas adentrarme en esos paisajes y vivirlos en carne propia, caminar por ellos durante lo me que me restara de vida."_

_Miyako observa los ojos enajenadas del chico mientras se sumergía en su mundo hecho de los paisajes fantásticos de los videojuegos._

_"En el año siguiente, me sentí invadido de señales que me comenzaban a causar un sentimiento de paranoia. Veía el nombre de mi hermana en todas partes. Un día, navegando en Internet, recibí un mensaje totalmente vacío...más al pasar unos segundos, este se empezó a llenar con la palabra "Karenina" una tras otra. __  
__Recuerdo colapsar en ese instante y con un grito de desesperación, me desmaye..."_

_Kuree despertó en el Mar de las Tinieblas, perturbado pero indiferente. El lugar le parecía misteriosamente familiar. Kuree miró al grisáceo mar y no pudo evitar el recordar aquellas infantiles excursiones a la playa, con su familia...con su hermana...y por eso lo odió. _

_Kuree vagó por horas caminando a la orilla del mar, sin embargo parecía caminar en círculos, y en realidad, no le importaba. Era un lugar perfecto para dejarse llevar por su soledad y caminar en aquel nuevo paisaje._

_– __Tú...eres como yo...__ –__ dijo una voz a la espalda de Kuree.__  
_

– _Vete...solo quiero caminar...__ –__ exclamó el joven echando a andar nuevamente y sin siquiera mirar a su interlocutor._

_Varios minutos después, Kuree dio media vuelta. __  
_

– _Te dije que te fueras.__  
_

_Un DemiDevimon le había estado siguiendo desde hacía horas. Kuree lo sabía, pero tenía la esperanza de que se cansara y se largara. __  
_

– _Pero no tengo a donde ir. __–__ Dijo el pequeño digimon. __–__ Además, yo sé como sacarte de este sitio._

_– __¿Y a donde me llevarías? ¿A casa? Nunca volveré a ese sitio. __  
_

– _No, te llevaría al Mundo Digital, y ahí podrías caminar por paisajes más vastos y claros._

_Kuree notó que aquel Digimon sabía más de él de lo que creía. Los paisajes relajaban a Kuree, haciéndole olvidar su vida y devolviéndole una felicidad "animal". _

_– ¿Y que quieres a cambio? – Preguntó Kuree.__  
__– __Nada... solo tu compañía... alguien con quien caminar a su lado. __–__  
_

– _Es un trato, entonces, siempre que camines en silencio._

_El DemiDevimon se elevó usando sus alas a la altura del cuerpo de Kuree y le extendió una de sus patas. El chico respondió al gesto, tomando con su mano la pata del misterioso digimon. En lo profundo de su corazón, Kuree había querido un compañero de caminata desde hacía tiempo. Pero los humanos no paraban de hablar, aún cuando no tenían nada que decir._

_Una luz grisácea se creó entre las extremidades enlazadas de los dos seres. Cuando Kuree soltó la pata del Digimon, en su mano había aparecido un extraño dispositivo de colores Gris y Azul. _

_– __¿Que es esto?__  
_

– _Es el símbolo de nuestro pacto. Ahora eres un Tamer y yo soy tu compañero. __–__ Explicó el DemiDevimon. __– A__hora, levanta ese D-Ark y podrás abrir la puerta al Mundo Digital.__  
_

_Kuree obedeció. Una luz grisácea se emitió desde el D__–__Ark, mas se extinguió al instante.__  
_

– _¡Me has engañado! __  
_

– _No. __–__ Respondió asustado el digimon. __– E__s solo que he olvidado algo. __  
_

– _Dime que es... o ¡lárgate_

_El DemiDevimon se dirigió volando al mar. __  
_

– _Tu corazón esta lleno de oscuridad. El D-Ark es un instrumento de luz. Habrá que tornar la luz, oscuridad. Ven, y sumerge tu D-Ark en este Mar de la Tinieblas. __  
_

– _Kuree, dudó un instante, después, obedeció._

_La imagen del D-Ark se disolvió entre las olas marinas, volviéndose borrosa y reapareciendo segundos después, pero cambiado. En la base del dispositivo, ahora se erguía una hoja, una navaja de un agudo filo._

_– __D-Slasher. __– B__albuceó Kuree al reconocer, de cierta manera, el oscuro dispositivo. __  
_

– _Es hora. __– __Dijo DemiDevimon __  
_

– _Si. __– P__ronunció Kuree, mientras observaba brillar en una luz oscura su nueva adquisición_

_El Tamer, tomó el D-Slasher en su mano derecha como si de una daga se tratara, e hizo un ademán, como si quisiera cortar el aire. Frente a el, apareció una rajadura dimensional que se abrió poco a poco hasta formar un portal, por el cual atravesarían él y su recién adquirido digimon. _

_"Una vez en el Mundo Digital, siguí vagando con mi sola presencia y la de mi compañero DemiDevimon. En varias ocasiones me atravesé en el camino de digimon salvajes que no gustaban de la presencia humana y fuí atacado. Pero cada vez, DemiDevimon estaba ahí para defenderlo. Entonces, aprendí el verdadero uso del D-Slasher. La primera vez que la usé fue en contra de un Monochromon. El digimon dinosaurio atacó tan fuertemente a DemiDevimon que este ya no podía defenderse. Fue entoces cuando tomé la D-Slasher como una daga y trepe en el lomo del Monochromon. Después, le clavé la punta afilada en su cuello. Monochromon se retorció de dolor mientras sus datos eran absorbidos por el maligno digivaice."_

_Miyako observo como los datos obtenidos alimentaron a DemiDevimon que en ese momento evolucionó en Soulmon. _

_"Varias batallas después, Soulmon habría evolucionado en el Dios de la Muerte: Phantomon, con quien continuaría vagando por el Mundo Digital, derrotando digimon estorbosos o ruidosos. A los Tamers que osaran en detenerme de mi caminar, los enfrentaría y muy pocos de los digimon se salvarían de ser absorbidos por el D-Slasher. Sin embrago, yo aún valoraba la vida humana y jamás asesiné a ningún humano."_

_Y así siguió por semanas, Miyako vio a Kuree llevando su solitaria vida, parando solo para recoger comida que robaba o tomaba directamente de los arbustos y árboles, y seguía caminando aún mientras la consumía. _

_"El tiempo paso. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ocurrió aquel monstruoso día. Mi decimo quinto aniversario." __  
_

_Miyako reconoció la ciudad industrial de la Isla File. Fue en ese lugar donde Kuree se reencontró con su hermana. Una chica de vestimenta negra, con cabellos castaños y un mechón cubriéndole la mitad de su hermoso rostro tez clara._

– _Hermana...– balbuceó Kuree al reconocer a la chica __  
_

– _Veo que aún me recuerdas, "hermanito" – respondió la chica con voz fría – me alegro que así sea... ¡porque así sabrás quién te asesinó!_

_Ella tomó su D-Slasher como daga y se abalanzó en contra del joven Tamer. Phantomon apresuró su guadaña y detuvo el ataque. _

_– ¡Tú Traidor! – Gritó un horrendo Mephismon al Phantomon que acompañaba a Kuree – escapaste usando a este humano que tanto trabajo nos costó traer aquí. _

_– Yo deseaba escapar...y él también... ¿está mal querer ser libre?...– respondió el Phantomon.__  
_

_Devilot se apresuró a atacar a Phantomon usando su "Night of Fire". La batalla entre Digimon comenzó._

_– Hermana... ¿porque haces esto? – lloraba Kuree.__  
_

– _Tu me abandonaste...por años te estuve esperando pero nunca viniste por mí...he sufrido mucho por tu culpa, hermano, y ahora ¡yo te haré sufrir!_

_Con un rápido movimiento instintivo, Kuree se acomodó el D-Slasher en la mano y logró defenderse del ataque de su hermana. _

– _¡Nina! ¡No te abandoné! Yo...te busqué... ¡pero nunca te encontré!_

– _¡Mientes, Kuree!_

_Las navajas de los dos digivaices malignos chocaron una y otra vez. _

– _¡Kuree! ¡Dame los datos que has absorbido en las batallas!_

– _Pero… – le contestaba con dificultad a su Phantomon, mientras desvía otro ataque directo de su hermana._

– _¡Rápido! ¡Si no lo haces, nos mataran a ambos!_

_Kuree levanto su digivaice hacia su compañero. Los datos del D-Slaher salieron a una velocidad de trueno y se dirigieron hacia el digimon de Kuree, para dar origen a una forma variante de Phantomon. MetalPhantomon hizo su aparición. _

_Pronto Mephismon cayó, malherido por la Guadaña que MetalPhantomon portaba. __  
__  
__Al ver esto, Karenina comprendió que jamás podría derrotar a su hermano si seguía atacando de esa manera así que fingió desistir, tirándose de rodillas al suelo y haciendo a un lado su D-Slasher.__  
_

– _Hermano...te extrañe...– dijo ella, con una voz suave... __  
_

_Kuree bajó la guardia y corrió a abrazarla. Él sentía su corazón latir nuevamente después de mucho tiempo. Pero ella no era sincera, y aprovechando la posición de su hermano, tomó rápidamente su D-Slasher y atravesó por la espalda el cuerpo de su hermano con la navaja, hasta incrustar la punta de esta en el propio pecho de ella... __  
__  
__– Hermana...– exclamó Kuree con su último suspiro. Phantomon se apresuró a llegar donde su Tamer yacía muerto mientras. Mephismon se levantaba lentamente. __  
_

– _Kuree...Kuree...– le llamaba MetalPhantomon mientras intentaba despertar a su tamer sacudiéndolo.__  
_

_El digimon de Kuree recibió una descarga de truenos por de parte de Mephismon, que lo dejó herido en el suelo y a merced del terrible D-Slasher de Karenina. __  
_

– _Kuree ésta muerto, igual que tu…__  
_

_Entonces, la chica clavó el maligno instrumento en el cuerpo del fantasmagórico del digimon, absorbiendo sus datos. __  
_

– _... e igual que yo...– dijo en voz baja mientras se reincorporaba.__  
_

_Miyako ve aterrada la sangrienta escena. Confundida, se acerca llorando hacia la imagen de la malvada asesina. De alguna forma tenia que pagar por ser tan injusta, por cometer aquel crimen tan atroz. Pero cuando al fin llega con ella, se impresiona como su imagen atravesaba su cuerpo sin más._

_Miyako voltea y mira alejarse a la asesina, mientras la voz de Kuree se escuchaba en su mente._

"_En esos momentos, con la ayuda del los datos de MetalPhamtomon, Mephismon digievoluciono a Beelzebumon, el señor de la gula. El corazón de Karenina perdió todo propósito en ese instante. Me había asesinado, a mi… su propio hermano, pero antes de morir, vi en su mirada, que al ya no tener propósito ni objeto, se había asesinado a sí misma"_

Miyako despierta de un suspiro.

El Joven comienza a toser nuevamente,… Miyako lo mira preocupada.

–… Yo… no se porque estoy aquí. No sabia si en verdad era Kuree, o solo un conjunto de datos, con su apariencia, y sus recuerdos

El digi-human comienza a toser más intensamente, pero forzándose a si mismo se controla y continúa diciéndole mas detalles a la muchacha.

– No sabía si en verdad era Kuree, hasta que vi esto…

El muchacho se quita la gabardina para descubrir su delgado tronco. Miyako mira impactada la horrible cicatriz de la navaja que había sido enterrada en su torax.

– Cada vez que la recuerdo… esta cicatriz me arde.

El muchacho se cubre y nuevamente se dirige a la elegida.

– Es una Tamer poderosa, pero se que ustedes los niños elegidos a quienes se les confía el nuevo poder la ayudaran – el joven levanta su mirada… –por favor, ayúdala, esta apunto de cometer algo terrible, hazle abrir los ojos, regrésala al lado del bien… prométemelo…

– ¡¿Como quieres que la ayude después de lo que te hizo? – grito Miyako inoportunamente como era de costumbre. Kuree la observa un poco sorprendido.

– Ella… – dijo Kuree, despacio. – no era Karenina. En su mirada, en su forma de ser… estoy seguro que no era ella misma, si no algún demonio que la había poseído… estoy seguro.

Miyako cambia su expresión al ver como Kuree cubre su rostro y deja sacar un leve llanto. El corazón se le desgarra cuando ve como una cristalina lágrima le escurría en su rostro. Arrepentida, la chica se acerca a consolar al joven.

– Prometo ayudar a tu hermana… – decía Miyako con ternura

El digi-human se voltea a sonreírle a la elegida, Miyako distingue en sus ojos llenos de sufrimiento una gran soledad.

**Parte 3:  
El próximo traidor y las cuatro armas de los abismos**

* * *

– ¿Adonde me llevas? – preguntaba Miyako a Kuree mientras lo seguía por detrás.

Aunque ya estaban muy cerca de la sima de la montaña Mugent, el camino era muy rocoso, lo cual le molestaba. Atrás de ambos, los Tepirmon les escoltaban.

– Quiero darte una última prueba de la veracidad de mis palabras. – le respondía con dificultad Kuree.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al pico del monte. Miyako observa atenta una construcción en forma de templo griego.

– Es aquí.

**Mundo Digital, Continente WWW**

* * *

El nuevo continente dejo mucho que desear a Koushiro. Lúgubre y oscuro, como un desierto muerto en plena noche. A diferencia del mar de las tinieblas, en esas nuevas tierras se podía observar el cielo estrellado.

Ryo baja de su digimon de un salta, y comienza y mirar a su alrededor.

– No debe de estar muy lejos de aquí.

Un rugido se deja escuchar en las lejanías, seguido por una leve explosión. Koushiro baja presuroso, y seguí a Ryo quien corrió a ver lo ocurrido.

Entonces, los tres ven la batalla. Varios Digimon se estaban conglomerando, tratando de destruir a un MasterV-Dramon*. Este, ataco con su _Hammer Punch _a un Meramon que estaba allí, enviándolo contra las rocas, choque que lo mato en el acto.

– ¡Traidores!–. Decía–. ¿Que acaso no tienen respeto por su Dios?

– ¡Ese Dios es nada! – Grito un Sorcerymon–. Nosotros queremos el poder de la evolución

– ¡Evolución! Solo los más fuertes sobrevivirán – agrego un Greymon.

– Si, ¡solo los mas fuertes! – repitió un Alraumon.

Entonces lo volvieron a embestir. Pero esta vez, una garra oscura atrapo al Sorcerymon y a la Alraumon y los cargo hacia el cielo, donde los destrozo. Ciberdramon derrota a ambos, mientras Ryo y Koushiro se acercan al MasterV-Dramon.

– Ryo-kun. – Saludaba el dragón digimon al tamer. El niño se quita su mascara justo cuando el guardián menciona su nombre.

El Greymon que los asechaba sale corriendo al ver como sus compañeros fueron derrotados. Ambos chicos lo miran alejarse.

– Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. – dijo al fin Ryo sin voltear a ver al Digimon. – El esta aquí, ¿Cierto?

– Si… los ha estado esperando. Por favor, entren.

Koushiro mira confundido al tamer. Ryo pasa a su lado indiferente, seguido de Ciberdramon. El pelirrojo reacciona en instantes y de inmediato se les une para entrar a las ruinas que el guardián tanto defendía.

Los 4 entraron. Allí, las estatuas de los 4 soberanos, algo agrietadas, se erguían orgullosamente. Ambos elegidos se paralizan al ver lo que sus ojos les estaban mostrando. MasterV-Dramon apretó los dientes… impotente.

– Veo que para poder adaptarte a este mundo, tuviste que rejuvenecer algunos años, Ryo-kun. – Dijo agonizante **Baihumon, **al ver el infantil rostro y la estarura de Ryo.

– No me molesta, …volver a tener 10 años tiene sus ventajas. – le respondía el tamer.

– Es imposible. – Expreso Koushiro, horrorizado. – No puedo creerlo… el más poderoso de los soberanos ¿en estas condiciones?

– Es por eso que esos digimon estaban aquí… – dijo MasterV-Dramon, al ver la expresión del elegido–. Ahora que mi Lord Baihumon esta indefenso, ellos planeaban robarle sus Digicores Sagrados*, y así obtener la evolución definitiva.

– Je je – rió suavemente Baihumon—. Puede que estas heridas sean graves… y duren mucho tiempo en sanar… pero soy inmortal, así que no moriré.

– Sin embargo sigo sin creerlo, …esos Ángeles.– Koushiro crujió los dientes.

– Nosotros, los Soberanos, fallamos en nuestra propósito. Este era nuestro sector, XuanWumon… Quinglongmon… Zhuqiaomon… al no poseer mi don del "Vajra", no eran inmortales… yo si apenas sobreviví…

– Baihumon-sama. – se acercaba Ryo. – Yagami Hikari, la elegida de la luz…

– Lo se. – interrumbio la bestia sagrada. – Los designios de mi Lord Yggdrasil se cumplieron aun aquí.

– Yo… aun no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué ha Hikari? – pregunto nervioso Koushiro.

– Durante tiempo, Yggdrasil busco la manera de intervenir en este sector, así que eligió a unos cuantos niños para ser su agente. El poder de nuestro Dios llegaba a este mundo atreves de Yagami Hikari. Ella es, …la ultima adepta de la luz.

– Entonces. – Decía pensativo Koushiro mientras llevaba su índice a su barbilla. – Ese poder serviría para dar equilibrio a este mundo.

– Así es. El maligno que la asecha sabe de este último hecho, por eso insistía en corromperla para así romper el equilibrio y acabar con este mundo.

– Aun así, si hay otros planos como sabemos, el maligno no podría cumplir su objetivo con solo apoderarse de Hikari, es decir… las murallas R'yleh dicen que los ángeles caídos acabarían con todas las dimensiones, Hikari solamente interviene aquí.

– Mentira. – le contradijo Ryo. – Ya escuchaste a Baihumon-sama, ella es la última adepta, quiere decir que el resto ya han desaparecido, por tal razón Hikari debe de cumplir un rol muy importante en todas las dimensiones. Sí se apoderaban de ella, se apoderaban de todo.

Koushiro suspira.

– Al menos esta a salvo, no tenemos que preocuparnos por ella en estos momentos.

La mente brillante de los elegidos se acerca al gigantesco digimon.

– Baihumon-sama, el próximo movimiento de los ángeles caídos es lo que nos preocupa. – explicaba preocupado. – Tres tamers han penetrado a este plano, queda claro que están del lado de los ángeles caídos, pero no sabemos que piensan hacer con las cuatro armas que están reuniendo.

– Las cuatro armas de los abismos son de reciente aparición, así como los ángeles caídos; no se con exactitud lo que planean, pero creo tener una idea… sin embargo, para poder explicarla, les tendré que revelar un secreto ocultado desde épocas ancestrales.

Ambos chicos lo miraron interesados.

– Es cierto que nosotras las cuatro bestias sagradas mantenemos el equilibrio en este mundo, pero el tiempo no perdona y envejecemos. Para recuperar nuestra fuerza, cada era nos reunimos y nos fusionamos en una sola bestia, dejando desprotegido al Mundo Digital. Para evitar que ocurran catástrofes, a cambio de la mitad de nuestro poder, construimos 4 pilares capaces de sostener nuestro plano y así evitar que nuestra dimensión colapse en el plazo que no estamos presentes.

Koushiro no puede evitar abrir su boca por la sorpresa.

– Dentro de esos pilares se encuentra nuestro digi-soul, con la mitad de nuestra fuerza, son esos digi-soul los que sostienen nuestro plano en estos momentos. – continuaba Baihumon.

– Entonces, los tamers tienen planeado ir a cada templo sagrado para destruir los pilares y el digi-soul de las bestias sagradas. – deducía Koushiro.

– Es probable, pero no me puedo imaginar destruyendo nuestros pilares, son impenetrables, y no se si esas cuatro armas sean capaces de hacer tal cosa.

– Hay algo que estamos pasando por alto. – interrumpía Ryo. – Existió un digimon capaz de romper planos dimensionales a su antojo, saben a quien me refiero…

– ¡Millienmon!

Ryo asiente.

– Ahora ya nos podemos dar una idea para que tomaron de Ken los datos de la semilla del mal .

– Todo encaja. – Dijo Koushiro, pensativo. – Baihumon-sama, aun falta ver un asunto mas.

– Creo que ya ha sido suficiente. – interrumpía MasterV-Dramon. – Baihumon-sama necesita descansar.

– No… este bien… déjalo continuar.

Koushiro agradece.

– Descubrimos que el maligno que asechaba a Hikari, ira tras uno de los elegidos para portar el poder divino. – decía con preocupación. – Los escritos en las murallas R'yhlen fueron explícitos, pero…

– Temo que en ese asunto no se mas que ustedes. – le interrumpía el digimon sagrado.

Koushiro aprieta su puño impotente.

– Ya no hay duda… para poder destruir los pilares necesitarían a alguien de este mismo plano…– continuo Baihumon. – …uno de los elegidos nos traicionara.

Aunque ya tenían una idea del hecho, todos en las ruinas no pueden evitar impactarse por la noticia.

– …La marca que esos 3 elegidos tienen en su brazo, le concede al maligno el permiso para corromperlos, y con la adepta a salvo, solo quedan dos posibles candidatos.

– Daisuke y Takeru… – murmuro Koushiro con un gran vacio en su pecho.

"_¿Quién de los dos será?"_

* * *

**Mar Dagon.**

El demonio del mar de las tinieblas, Dagomon, meditaba en las profundidades de las oscuras aguas. Su mente se mantenía en blanco, sus sentidos alertas a cualquier anomalía que pudiera salir mal en el proceso.

— _El final se acerca… puedo sentirlo…_

Y un zumbido se escucha por todo el mar Dagon. Gruñidos espantosos y gritos se escuchaban recorrían cada rincón de la terrorífica plaza.

Todo quedo en calma cuando un abismo inmenso se formo en las profundidades del océano, y de este, un rayo purpura salta a la superficie. Dagomon asciende de las oscuras aguas, para ver interesado el resultado del proceso.

"_El es la criatura mas despiadada y violenta de todo el universo, la maldad pura al fin se a manifestado" _decía Dagomon en su mente.

Y de repente, el maligno aparece justo detrás de el.

— _Y, ¿Cómo va nuestro amigo? — _le decía a Dagomon.

— Esta muy inquieto, su materialización lo dejo muy agobiado…

Un nuevo rugido hace temblar toda la zona. El encapuchado de oscuras vestimentas se dirige a Dagomon, una gran sonrisa se formo en sus labios. La voz siniestra resuena en los oídos del enorme digimon.

— _Libéralo…_

— ¿Qué?... pero Mi Lord, todavía no se presenta el Tamer que es capaz de controlarlo.

El extraño ser saca el digivaice del ultimo poder de entre sus mangas, luego sonríe.

— _Qué el valla a buscarlo._

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

_**Pre-reading.**_

_**Daisuke y Takeru son envueltos en la oscuridad absoluta, esta vez, uno de los dos es el nuevo objetivo del maligno. Eventos trágicos ocurren mientras un monstruo infernal se esconde en las sombras en busca de su domador. La muerte envuelve la vida del niño en un abrir y cerrar al mismo tiempo que el mal sembrado en su corazón comienza a crecer desde sus adentros. Con una lagrima azotando en el suelo, el niño decide traicionar sus ideales y promete acabar con el sufrimiento. En un ataque de tristeza, permite que las tinieblas lo envuelvan mientras el maligno se refugia en su mente. **_

_**En los próximos capítulos: la maldad corromperá al digivaice.**_

* * *

**Saludos.**

**Me es grato presentar este me decimo sexto capitulo. La primera parte de la serie revelaciones. Espero que con este capitulo algunas cosas que aparentaban ser incoherentes al fin tomen sentido.**

**Agradezco a Painalli Tlahuilli y a Umi-lizs5 por, como siempre, alentarme con sus comentarios (Aun sigo esperando la continuación de sus historias). No me olvido de quien dejo review anónimo.**

**Y pues nos acercamos cada más a la parte clímax de saga de los Tamers. Por tal razón, tengo que dar un aviso importante, y es que tardare mucho en dar publicar el próximo capitulo. Lo que pasa es que quiero desarrollar bien la historia de quien traicionara a sus amigos. Tiempo para escribir lo tengo, aun entrando a clases, el problema es que desarrollar la historia será un poco complicado. Además, aun tengo la esperanza de recibir mas reviews en lo que preparo el siguiente capitulo.**

**Les pido paciencia para el próximo capitulo, el cual estará listo en aproximadamente dos meses. Sigan leyendo, les prometo que valdrá la pena. Si tienen alguna duda sobre lo escrito hasta ahora, no hay mejor momento para hacérmela saber, y de ser así, prometo contestarla a la brevedad.**

**Nos leemos.**


	17. El pecado original

Uff… ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, pero hoy oficialmente el poder divino continua Aprovecho para hacer algunas aclaraciones.

Hace tiempo, me llego un correo de un usuario anónimo preguntándome sobre una publicación con el mismo nombre en la extinta web "SJ Heaven" Pues bueno, como ya lo había mencionado antes, la historia que estoy publicando aquí es una re-edición de la original. Son muchas cosas las que han cambiado, por lo que no les recomiendo leer la edición pasada.

Respecto a la publicación de los próximos capítulos. El hecho de que esta haya tardado 7 largos meses, no significa que vaya a tardar lo mismo en publicar los siguientes. De hecho las batallas contra los tamers ya están escritas, solo me hace falta desarrollar un poco mas la historia. Por eso no esperen que lo próximos capítulos tarde en ser publicados.

Saludos.

**Capitulo 17:**  
**El pecado original**  
**原罪**

**Prologo:**

* * *

**_1 de Agosto del 2004, 6:00 PM_**

**_Mar Dagon_**

_Jamás había ocurrido un evento que rompiera con el aterrador silencio de la zona oscura. Las aguas del terrorífico mar levantaban enormes olas que azotaban con brusquedad sobre las costas, truenos y centellas se movilizaban alrededor del endemoniado círculo donde había nacido un digimon tan aterrador que hasta los más fuertes le temieron al instante. Por tan brutal poder, las dimensiones se desfasaban a su alrededor, y parte de los digimon que vivían en la Dark Area eran arrastrados ha otros mundos desconocidos._

_Alrededor del endemoniado círculo, un centenar de SkullSatamon sujetaban con dificultad las gruesas cadenas que contenían a la enorme bestia. Algunos eran arrastrados hacia el para luego ser devorados por su enorme hocico del cual emanaba sangre._

– _¡Esto es más de lo que podemos! – Le gritaba el digimon a su compañero SkullSatamon._

_Tan pronto como termino de hablar, la enorme bestia lanzo un monstruoso rugido que hizo temblar las tierras de dicha zona. _

…

_De pronto, un resplandor purpura callo sobre la gigantesca bestia la cual dejo su alboroto justo cuando aquella energía toco su cuerpo. Los SkullSatamon soltaron las cadenas y se postraron en el suelo mientras veían descender del negro cielo al encapuchado de ropajes oscuros, bañado en aquella luz purpura que logro domar a la enorme bestia._

_Y lentamente, la bestia comienza a tomar una forma un poco mas humana, casi igual que la que Genai y el maligno aparentaba con sus oscuras vestimentas. Es así como una pequeña figura apareció envuelta en oscuros atuendos, con el rostro cubierto, postrado en suelo._

– _El dolor al fin a terminado… bienvenido a este nuevo mundo, hermano… – decía el maligno al recién nacido, quien levanto un infantil rostro. Solo el maligno fue capaz de resistir a tan maléfica facie, aquellos SkullSatamons que la vieron, murieron al instante._

– _Mmmm… – lo miraba el maligno interesado. – no encuentro razón por la cual escogiste esa forma… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_El recién nacido hablo en un idioma que solamente el maligno podía entender._

– _Ya veo… después de todo, eres mitad digimon._

_Un pequeño circulo se abrió en el suelo, el recién nacido sintió como lentamente era consumido por los abismos, y sin poner resistencia lo miro desafiante y se adentro a ellos._

– _No resultaste ser muy diferente a Genai. Pero para que tengas un tamer, necesito buscar a alguien tan fuerte como para que pueda controlar ese gran poder tuyo._

_Termina Flash Back_

El maligno termina de recordar aquel suceso que tanto le divertía. Ahora, justo enfrente de sus ojos, la bestia se había manifestado nuevamente, esperando que su igual le haya cumplido su mayor deseo.

– Entonces… ¿lo dejaras ir al mundo de los humanos? – le preguntaba Dagomon al encapuchado, apareciendo sorpresivamente detrás de el.

– _Los poderes del tercer ángel caído, aunque sorprendentes, son muy inestables. Consciente de ello, busca un tamer que pueda controlarlos._ – responde el maligno de manera cruda.

– No creo que sea nada más por eso. – le replicaba Dagomon. – Si es como todo los demás digimons, tal vez busque explotar al máximo sus capacidades con un tamer.

– _Ehm… – _expresaba mientras volteaba a ver al digimon marino_. – Si eso ocurriera, ha este mundo no le quedaría mucho tiempo._

– De cualquier forma, si lo dejas ir en ese estado, causara un gran alboroto. Apuesto a que los humanos enloquecerán.

El maligno sonríe.

– _Es la mejor forma que tengo para acercarme a ese niño con tan poco tiempo disponible._

Entonces el encapuchado se acerca a la bestia y de entre sus ropajes saca el digivaice del poder divino.

– _¡Hermano! ¡He encontrado el tamer adecuado para ti!_

Y la bestia siente el tremendo poder que el _Uno_ emanaba atreves del nuevo digivaice. Interesado, se transforma en una sombra y penetra al mundo de los humanos con el fin de encontrar al poseedor de dicho poder.

* * *

**_Odaiba, El interludio._**

_Hikari (narrando): __La vida agitada de los ciudadanos no se detenía a pesar de todo el escándalo que los medios hacían por los últimos sucesos. El mas el reciente, el ataque de DeathXDoruGamon, liderado por el tamer Zenaku, había traído consigo la destrucción de edificios y algunas muertes. _

_´´Cuando los medios anunciaron la existencia del mundo digital y de los digimons, las cosas se apaciguaron un poco, científicos japoneses daban su opinión y explicaban las repercusiones a los ya experimentados ciudadanos japoneses que años anteriores ya habían sido victimas de los digimons. Con el objetivo de obtener más información, el gobierno pediría testimonios a los ciudadanos sobre sus encuentros anteriores con los digimons._

_´´Algo muy extraño era que a pesar de que se haya afirmado la existencia de los digimons, la noticia solo se había hecho oficial en Japón. Por alguna razón, los medios internacionales no habían asegurado este hecho y simplemente se mantenía al margen. Esto trajo como resultado que en muchos países los debates acerca de los digimons continuaran de forma más alarmante. Mas inquietante era la intervención de de los altos mandos religiosas ante los sucesos, pues alertaban a sus creyentes sobre señales que anunciaban el fin del mundo._

_´´Para evitar que la información se filtre, muchos servicios de internet fueron deshabilitados en todo Japón, y la información recaudada a partir de esos momentos seria considerada secreta, y propiedad del gobierno Japonés. El apoyo de muchos otros países en el resguardo de dicha información solo era algo que se podía obviar._

_´´Aun con todo, la gente no se podía dar el lujo de permanecer en sus hogares hasta que todo se tranquilice, su economía les obligaba a seguir con sus actividades rutinarias. Los servicios públicos, el comercio y otras dependencias trabajaban con regularidad. Sin embargo, nadie podría negar lo alarmada que estaba la gente, esta ahí el porque todos estaban mal humorados, preocupados, esperando a que en cualquier momento, un nuevo digimon aparezca para causar caos, para poner en peligro su vida y la de sus seres mas queridos._

_´´Y así ocurrió. Esta aparente paz fue destrozada en tan solo unos instantes._

_´´El 8 de agosto del 2004, a las 9:00 de la mañana, misteriosamente la luz en todo Japón desaparece, a tal grado que era casi imposible ver. La luz eléctrica era opacada por dicha oscuridad que apenas y permitía a los habitantes fijarse de sus movimientos. La razón era un aparente eclipse solar el cual los científicos no habían predicho, pues todos notan una enorme mancha negra cubriendo el sol. Aparatos eléctricos, teléfonos y computadoras apenas y funcionaban. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la ciudad se convierte en un caos total. Vidas terminaban en medio del incidente, ya sea por accidentes automovilísticos, falta de atención en las salas de cirugías o asesinados por rufianes que se aprovechaban el momento para cometer sus fechorías. Para terminar de alarmar a la gente, grupos religiosos se reunieron y avisaron que el fin del mundo había llegado, y que era precisamente este día. Por petición del gobierno, los medios informativos se mantuvieron al margen y evitaron difundir tales aseveraciones._

_´´El maligno estaba consiente de la razón de estos sucesos, todo era por la llegada del tercer ángel caído a nuestro mundo, y dentro de muy poco jugaría su principal carta, para así, deshacerse de ambas razas que tanto odiaba. _

_´´La naturaleza, y la inteligencia humana nuevamente había sido puesta a prueba. Es aquí donde comienza una nueva lucha de ideologías, una lucha en donde solo aquel que tenga la suficiente fe y voluntad como para defender lo que cree, podrá ganar ante las constantes tentaciones que el pecado original desencadena en cada uno de nosotros._

_´´Este día será terrible, este día comienza una guerra, esté día uno de los elegidos sedera ante el mal, y su llegada hará que el tercer ángel caído se manifieste. _

_´´Una guerra esta apunto de comenzar._

_

* * *

_

**Laboratorio subterráneo, 9:50 A.M.**

La alarma del laboratorio secreto no dejaba de sonar. El código rojo estaba activado. Los pasos se escuchaban como eco por todo el laboratorio subterráneo. La angustia invade a todo el personal cuando llegan a la sala de controles. La capsula donde se encontraba el proyecto anhelado estaba completamente destruida, el espécimen que tanto trabajo les había costado obtener había escapado.

Una oscura figura caminaba presurosa al lugar de los hechos. El alto señor de tez blanca vestido con un fino traje y gafas negras, mira furioso los acontecimientos.

– ¡¿Qué significa esto?

– No sabemos lo que ocurrió, señor Kuramada… — decía uno de los jóvenes científicos que trabajaban en el proyecto—…pero el espécimen escapo.

– ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡El espécimen carecía de conciencia propia!

Kuramada se acerca a la capsula de contención, justo donde el nuevo espécimen de vida digital, que habían creado, se alojaba hace un par de horas.

– Pronto tendré junta con el gobierno, prometí que tendríamos un avance satisfactorio. – bruscamente, lleno de enojo, se voltea hacia el joven científico. – ¡Hagan otro! ¡Lo quiero listo a más tardar para mañana!

– Pero señor… – decía con preocupación. – No podremos crearlo a tiempo.

– ¡No quiero excusas! ¡Prometimos que estaría listo para la junta, y así será! ¡No me importa lo que hagan, descarten las medidas de seguridad si es necesario!

– Si señor.

El joven se retira, mientras Kuramada se acerca a ver los videos de seguridad. El horripilante digimon rompió la capsula que lo encerraba y en cuanto salio una luz proveniente de la computadora lo consumió por completo.

– Entonces… ¿Ese es tu plan? – le hablaba una ronca voz por detrás. – ¿Evadir los lineamientos de se seguridad?

Kuramada se muerde el labio antes de voltear a ver al anciano de ojos claros y pelo rubio, vestido de un fino traje café.

– ¿Qué propones? Misuno.

El anciano no le responde y sin mirarlo, se acerca a las pantallas que mostraban las imágenes tomadas por las cámaras de seguridad.

– Tardamos mucho para descubrir esta invasión, no sabemos cuanto tiempo tenemos.

– La invasión ya comenzó. – le respondió el anciano. – Los satélites detectaron la presencia de un salvaje cruzando las redes.

– ¡¿Qué dices?

Kuramada corrió de inmediato a leer los informes provenientes de la planta externa. Su boca casi se seca cuando lee acerca de los últimos acontecimientos.

– Batallaste mucho con este problema, y te olvidaste de vigilar el exterior. – le reprochaba el anciano. – El sol esta opacado por un digi-campo oscuro, los suministros de energía eléctrica están fallando, y las redes se están cayendo. Es un caos haya afuera.

– ¡Maldición! – gritaba mientras azotaba su puño contra la mesa. – Todo esto por la materialización de ese maldito digimon.

– Te equivocas. Este digimon aun no se ha manifestado. El verdadero caos ocurrirá cuando este lo logre.

Kuramada voltea a ver con preocupación al anciano.

– Nuestro país no soportara mas esto, tenemos que tomar medidas drásticas.

Una gota de sudor se arrastro por la mejilla del hombre cuando escucho decir esas palabras a su superior.

– Según nos informo el "Traidor", ese digimon va en busca de este niño.

El anciano saca una fotografía de su bolsillo, Kuramada la observa interesado. Uno de los niños elegidos identificados previamente y de los cuales, no hace mucho, ya se había estando haciendo una investigación detallada.

– Esta claro lo que debemos hacer.

Los lentes de Kuramada recibieron un reflejo de luz y brillaron cuando este levanto la mirada para dirigirse a su superior.

– Lo que sea por defender a nuestro país.

Y Kuramada saca de su bolsillo un lujoso celular. Mientras marcaba el número de los subordinados que cometerían tal acto. Una idea igual de prioritaria, pasa por su mente.

"_Es el mejor momento para apoderarnos de ese digi-tama"_

Tras hablar con la última persona, otra importante llamada es tomada por Misuno. El salvaje se dirigía hacia el hospital de Odaiba, en busca del niño previamente identificado. Era necesario evacuar hospital cuanto antes.

**Parte 1:**  
**Presentimiento**

* * *

**Mundo Digital, Continente WWW. 10:00 A.M.**

En el oscuro refugio de Baihumon, Ryo reflexionaba a fondo toda la información hasta ahora obtenida mientras daba vueltas de un lugar a otro. Delante, Koushiro observaba casi hipnotizado su computadora.

– Tal y como lo supusimos. – Decía Koushiro al ver una imagen de las islas de Japon en su computadora, probablemente sacadas vía satélite. – El tercer ángel caído esta por manifestarse, eso explica el campo oscuro que rodea a todo Japón.

– ¿Dices que es un campo oscuro? – le preguntaba MasterV-Dramon. – ¿Los mismos que uso el traidor para manifestarse en el segundo caballo?

– Si… aunque debe ser una variante, el primer campo oscuro que apareció en Odaiba se formo sobre la tierra… este lo debió hacer en el cielo.

– Para que tu raza descubra la naturaleza de dicho campo, mucho tiempo pasara.

– No creo que sea el caso, no nos subestimes. – Koushiro se mordió su labio mientras su mirada se perdía en sus pensamientos. – No quiero ni pensar en el alboroto que esto ha de estar ocasionando.

– Los elegidos peligraran.

– Ya discutí eso con Ryo, …simplemente me dijo que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir, obviamente no estoy de acuerdo.

– Y aun así ¿Confías en el?

Koushiro da un suspiro.

– El viene de un mundo aun más caótico que el nuestro, sabe el verdadero significado de la guerra.

Sin mas que decir, el pelirrojo pide al digimon guardián que le de información enviada por Centarumon.

Unos cuantos metros lejos, el tamer se detuvo repentinamente, para segundos después, echarse al suelo y ordenar sus pensamientos.

"_Si esos tamers ya reunieron las cuatro armas de los abismos, las cosas no lucen nada bien para este mundo. Y aunque no sea ese el caso, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo encontrando las armas restantes. Lo mejor es preparar a los chicos para la batalla, …pero… en su estado…" _Ryo se muerde el labio al ver en su mente las imágenes de la desaparecida Miyako, del ciego Iori y de los elegidos hospitalizados.

El tamer interrumpe su reflexión y se detiene para ver a Koushiro muy concentrado tecleando en la computadora, intentando resolver lo que quizá se convertiría en la próxima pista. La información que estaba apunto de ser interpretada, fue entregada por MasterV-Dramon, poco después de que terminaran la conversación con Baihumon.

– Antes de que el tamer Arkham destruyera las ruinas de Sabaku Sentai, Centarumon logro mandar un archivo ha este refugio. – Explicaba el guardián, mientras Koushiro lo abría muy interesado.

Tras escuchar las palabras del digimon, el tamer pone su mirada en blanco y nuevamente comienza a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

"_Lo primero que debemos hacer es concentrarnos en el problema del digivaice robado. Una vez resuelto, tal vez podamos dar el siguiente paso."_

– Ryo-kun… – Le interrumpía Koushiro. – Acércate, esto podría ser nuestra salvación.

El niño se levanta y camina hacia su compañero sin dejar de profundizar en su mente. Una vez estando con el, se inclina para analizar detalladamente la información que se presentaba en la computadora del elegido.

El tamer sonrió.

"_La solución esta a nuestro alcance."_

* * *

**Odaiba, 10:00 AM**

Era difícil ocuparse de los deberes en la cocina con aquel fenómeno tan extraño. La falta de luz provoco que la señora Hida tropezara y rompiera unos cuantos trastes. Evitando maldecir, la joven viuda se levanta continua cocinando algo para Iori, quien se había negado a tomar alimento la noche anterior. Mientras lo hacia, noto sorprendida como la luz del fuego alumbraba mas que la eléctrica, por lo que decidió prender velas por toda la estancia.

Con la charola repleta de un nutritivo desayuno, la señora entra a la habitación del chico. Espantada, la madre nota como la cama de su hijo estaba vacía. Presurosa, voltea a todos lados. El alivio le llega de repente, cuando observa al niño ciego parado frente a la ventana.

La señora deja la charola sobre el escritorio, y lentamente se acerca al niño.

– Esta sensación… – le decía Iori, despacio. – Algo ha pasado ¿Verdad?

La señora no puede evitar abrir su boca, por la sorpresa. De inmediato su facies se volvió seria y se acerco a su hijo para tomarlo por el hombro.

– Mamá, no es seguro que permanezcamos aquí…

El rostro de la madre muestra angustia.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto presurosa.

– Esta sensación, …este extraño fenómeno… no hay duda, el próximo enemigo esta cerca. – explica seriamente el chico. – Si vinieran a buscarme, y algo te pasara, jamás me lo perdonaría.

Tras escuchar esas palabras, Fumiko aprieta su puño con fuerza.

– Tengo que reunirme con mis amigos…

Su posición como madre le obliga a mostrar su enojo y a negarse rotundamente.

– ¿¡Sabes que esta pasando en la ciudad! ¿No? Además… ¡No puedes ver! ¿¡Como pretendes que salgamos en estas condiciones!

– Basta, Fumiko… – dijo una anciana voz.

Iori voltea al escuchar la voz de su abuelo.

– … Iori no irá solo… nosotros lo acompañaremos.

El anciano se acerca a su familia.

– Tu misma me lo dijiste ayer por la noche. – continuo hablando. – Que ya no deberías de intervenir en la misión de estos niños.

– Si… ¡Pero en cuanto pienso que algo malo le puede pasar a mi hijo, no me importa que tan importante sea….!

La señora calla de repente al sentir como Iori la abraza con ternura. Por un momento, aquella cálida sensación regreso para hacer recordar a la madre el momento en que el ángel de Iori se hizo presente. Para ella, ya no hacía falta una prueba más de la importancia de dicha misión.

* * *

**Hospital de Odaiba.**

El ambiente en las salas de espera se había vuelto aun mas tenso cuando en el hospital, como en todo Japón, el misterioso eclipse solar había oscurecido cada rincón.

Junto a otros familiares, el padre de Daisuke rodeaba un viejo radio de baterías, mientras intentaba agudizar el oído para captar algo de la información que ahí presentaban.

_Locutor: … Nos encontramos en la embajada de Italia, en Tokio, en donde un grupo de creyentes cristianos y católicos se ha reunido para exigir ser llevados de inmediato al Vaticano, para presenciar el mensaje que el líder de su iglesia dará en cuestión de los recientes sucesos. A pesar de que ya se les ha explicado que todos los vuelos han sido cancelados, cada vez llega más y más gente…._

– Je… que tontos. – Decía un hombre mayor que estaba sentado junto al radio. – Católicos… – dijo casi con desdén. – …siempre buscando algo que justifique sus fantásticas creencias.

– Con todo lo que ha estado pasando, no me extraña. Aun mi hermana que era una fiel taoísta, se volvió al catolicismo al aparecer todos esos símbolos cristianos. – Le respondía un hombre joven, rubio y de ojos verdes.

– Lo que no puedo tolerar es que no acepten que solo se tratan de digimons. El hecho de que hayan tomado esa forma solo demuestra lo mucho que la cultura occidental ha influido en nuestro país.

– ¿Usted creé que esto es obra de los digimons? ¿Cómo sabe que no es una estrategia del gobierno para tranquilizar a toda la población? – Le reprochaba al anciano.

El contestable suspiro antes de responder.

– A veces, la mejor forma de tranquilizar a la gente, es decir parte de la verdad, mi buen amigo.

– Pues mientras no haya una mejor explicación mas clara, lo mejor para mi es buscar algo en que creer.

Tras escuchar la corta conversación. El padre de Daisuke frunce el seño y da unos cuantos pasos atrás, mientras miraba el suelo pensativo. El podía asegurar la existencia de los digimons, pero se le hacia demasiado el coincidencia el hecho de que tales símbolos cristianos hayan aparecido.

El sonido de su celular interrumpe sus pensamientos. De inmediato saca el teléfono de entre su saco, y ve interesado como la pantalla de su celular mostraba un número que intentaba comunicarse con el, extraño, pues los celulares dejaron de funcionar hace unos minutos, aun mas extraño era que el número que pedía hablarle estaba registrado como privado.

– ¿Diga?

– _Motomiya Toushiro, habla __Kuramada Tendo, soy el responsable a cargo de su caso._

– Ya veo… – respondía casi susurrando. – Creí que con lo ocurrido, ya no se comunicarían conmigo.

– _Créame, el huevo de digimon que esta por entregarnos se ha convertido en prioridad para la investigación._

– Si, entiendo.

– _Han ocurrido numerosos accidentes, y muchas calles han sido bloqueadas, pero a pesar de todo, esperamos estar con usted en unos minutos._

– Muy bien, estaré esperándolos.

Motomiya corta la llamada y guarda su celular en su saco. Luego, regresa a las sillas donde su esposa dormía. Lentamente, levanta la gabardina donde resguardaba el digi-tama de Daisuke, para ver sorprendido como este había desaparecido de su sitio.

– ¡Maldición!

**Hospital de Odaiba, 9:50 AM**

* * *

Jun se acerca a la camilla donde su hermano fue obligado a dormir profundamente. Casi sin atreverse ha hacerlo, toma la llave del equipo de canalización, y con un movimiento nervioso cierra el paso al medicamento de su hermano. Una vez hecho, espero unos cuantos minutos, antes de intentar despertarlo.

– Hermano… despierta. – le llamaba agitándolo lentamente.

Con una mirada fatigada, Daisuke se muestra despierto ante su hermana. No paso mucho para que reaccionara al ver como Jun desabrochaba los cinturones que le sujetaban a la camilla.

– Tengo que… – se apresuro a decir el niño una vez libre.

– Tranquilízate. – le interrumpía.

Daisuke mira sorprendido al ver como su hermana mayor le ofrecía el digi-tama de su digimon. Una sonrisa se pinto el rostro del chico como por arte de magia. Lentamente, toma a su digimon.

– V-mon… estas bien.

Y con un tierno movimiento, lo abraza con delicadeza.

La maleza de tan dramática escena fue rota cuando el niño siente el puño de su hermana chocar contra su cabeza.

– ¡Duele! – chillaba el niño. – ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿No ves como estoy?

– ¡Tonto! ¡Me estoy metiendo en problemas por tu culpa y ni siquiera me lo agradeces! – le reprochaba.

– ¡Iba a hacerlo! ¡Pero tu horrible temperamento no te dejo ser paciente y tuviste que ponerme tu gordo brazo de puerca encima!

– ¡¿Cómo me llamaste, idiota? – gritaba con los ojos encendidos en llamas y mostrando sus dientes como si fueran colmillos.

– Como escuchaste ¡Puerca Jun! ¡Puerca Jun! ¡Puerca Jun!

Daisuke solo se pudo callar cuando sintió otro puñetazo en su cabeza. Adolorido, el niño comienza a sobarse mientras daba vueltas en la cama de un lado a otro.

– No te mereces que te diga esto también. – le decía mientras Daisuke seguía revolcándose en su agonía. – Pero como me siento dadivosa, lo hare de todas formas… la gente del que viene por tu digi-tama ya debe de estar aquí…

Repentinamente, Daisuke se detiene al sentir un horripilante escalofrió recorriéndole toda la espalda. Jun se espanta al ver el aterrado rostro de su hermano.

– Oye… tranquilo… no es para tanto… podemos resolverlo.

Casi empujándola, el niño se levanta y corre presuroso hacia la ventana. Debido a sus heridas, tropieza, agitando a la chica.

– ¡Daisuke! ¡¿Estas bien? – le llamaba mientras corría a socorrerlo.

El chico se levanta de golpe, y llega a los ventanales del cuarto para mirar al cielo y observar la horripilante mancha oscura que cubría al sol.

– ¿Qué es eso?

La jovencita se acerca lentamente.

– Hace una hora, todo se oscureció debido ha ese fenómeno. – Le explicaba, despacio. – ¿Crees que sea por culpa de los digimons?

– Esta sensación. – Susurraba Daisuke, apenas y su hermana lo escuchó. – Es la misma que sentí al enfrentarme a Abbadonmon y a Genai.

Daisuke se voltea, y lentamente arrastra su cuerpo hasta topar con el suelo.

– No hay duda. El próximo enemigo se acerca.

Jun se agacha para consolar a su hermano, pero justo cuando ella le ofrece su mano, el chico estalla.

– ¡No te me acerques! ¡Corres peligro si permaneces conmigo!

Espantada, la muchacha observa como su hermano se levanta y corre de prisa, pero sin poder mantener el paso, tropieza y cae al suelo. Jun se acerca a el nuevamente, para recibir su histeria.

– ¡Alejate de mi!

Y Daisuke calla repentinamente al recibir una bofetada.

– ¡Tonto! ¡Desafié la autoridad de nuestros padres y así me pagas!

– ¡Si tan preocupada estas por tu pellejo! ¡¿Por qué me ayudaste? – le pregunto el niño precipitadamente, cerrando los ojos y gritando con todas sus fuerzas. – ¿¡Porqué me devolviste mi digi-tama!

La chica mira al suelo, sonrojada y apunto de sacar una lagrima.

– Porque… me dolió mucho verte sufrir por tu digimon.

Daisuke cambia su expresión bruscamente y ve sorprendido a su hermana.

– … no quería que mi hermano sufriera mas, cuando ya de por si todo ha sido tan duro para el.

El niño se sonroja.

De inmediato, lleva sus lastimados brazos a la cabeza y lanza un grito de furia.

– ¡Ah!

Y luego comienza a respirar rápidamente. Cuando al fin se calma, mira fijamente a su hermana.

– Lo siento. – dijo el chico después de unos momentos. – En serio… perdóname, es que, han pasado tantas cosas.

– ¿Qué vamos hacer? – le preguntaba su hermana, tristemente.

– Oye… tranquila, ahora el problema es mío. – dijo forzando una sonrisa.

El niño se levanta con dificultad, y da unos débiles pasos hacia su digi-tama, para luego tropezar nuevamente.

– Tonto… – le decía Jun mientras se levantaba a ayudarlo. – Parece ser que aun no has entendido.

La chica se sienta de frente a su hermano y lo mira seriamente, el chico no pudo hacer nada más que extrañarse.

– Te lo explicare de una forma que hasta tú puedas entender. – le dijo sonriendo. – Estas siendo muy egoísta… No se trata nada más de ti.

Un flash back recorre la mente de Daisuke como trueno. Su hermana dijo las mismas palabras que el a Hikari, y que su padre le dijo a el.

– Jun… – decía bajando su mirada. – Porfavor, en que momento te estas preocupando por mí. Algo muy malo va ha pasar, lo presiento… tengo que…

– Basta…

Interrumpía mientras se acercaba su hermano y lo ayuda a levantar.

– No soy una elegida, pero al menos puedo servir como muleta.

Daisuke se sonroja nuevamente, mientras se movían lentamente hacia el digi-tama.

Tras tomar a su digimon, el chico reacciona cuando observa como la muchacha reúne su ropa y se la ofrece. Y sin ninguna vergüenza, el niño se comienza a vestir a toda prisa.

Una vez cambiado, su hermana nuevamente se ofrece a socorrerlo.

– ¿A dónde vamos?

El niño baja su mirada.

La chica no lo sabia, pero durante los últimos días, Daisuke había estado vacilando en un abismo mental, caminando por un puente estrecho. Cuando Hikari se dejo llevar por el maligno, ese puente se había reducido a una cuerda tensa.

**Parte 2:**  
**La bestia que manipula las sombras**

* * *

Dieron las diez en punto, y la ciudad se paralizo, como si por un momento todo dejara de moverse, la gente, los transporte, las nubes. Si alguien apreciera una gota de agua escapando por la fuga de un grifo, hubiera notado como esta quedaba flotando por unos segundos. Todo se paralizo cuando la malévola sombra penetro al mundo real atreves del campo oscuro. Y con velocidad de trueno, azoto contra la entrada del hospital, en busca de su tamer prometido.

El aplastante sonido altera a todo quien se encontrara en el edificio. La gente cae al suelo para luego intentarse adaptar a tan lamentable circunstancia. Una nube de humo comenzó a cubrir todo el vestíbulo.

– ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO? – grito una impactada voz.

El padre de Daisuke se reincorpora y observa una horripilante sombra negra moverse atreves del opacado ambiente. Sus ojos rojos y su boca llena de sangre casi provocan que su corazón de detuviera por tan espantosa escena.

La bestia extiende parte de su sombra como si fueran dagas, estas penetraron en el tórax de quienes se encontraban cerca. Los cuerpos sin vida fueron luego azotados en el suelo, y apartados del camino del monstruo.

El señor Motomiya, junto con el anciano y el joven rubio que acaban de conversar, logran pasar inadvertidos por la bestia, y estos solo se limitan a observar como esa cosa asesina se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Con gran dificultad, el padre de Daisuke reaccionaba para ayudar a quienes habían sido heridos por los escombros. Con terror, ve como su esposa estaba cubierta en piedras y muebles. Justo cuando estaba apunto de ayudarla, un hombre corpulento de traje y gafas oscuras lo detiene y se ofrece a socorrerla en su lugar.

Motomiya voltea para ver a la gente que lo acompañaba. Los agentes del gobierno habían llegado.

– Ah… – hizo un gesto de dolor. Daisuke lleva su mano a su brazo izquierdo. _"El tatuaje de mi brazo, …me arde."_

– ¿Estas bien? – preguntaba su hermana.

La respuesta del chico se ve interrumpida por el espantoso azote que acabo con la entrada del hospital. Daisuke se muerde el labio.

– Ya esta aquí,…viene por nosotros… – decía mientras se baja de la camilla y se apoyaba en su hermana.

– ¿Quién? … ¿El enemigo? – le preguntaba desconcertada.

– Si. – le respondía tragándose su dolor. – Tenemos que movernos ya.

Daisuke respira hondo para luego comenzar a poner en orden sus ideas.

Si realmente el tercer ángel caído estaba atacando, las cosas no podían estar peor con el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraban los tres elegidos internados en el hospital. Además, no podía ignorar el hecho de que los agentes del gobierno que le menciono su padre, ya estaban en el hospital según Jun. Lo mejor era ponerse ha salvo en el mundo digital.

– Necesitamos una computadora, para luego reunirnos con Takeru y Ken…

Un aterrador grito vuelve a interrumpir al chico. Daisuke sentía como esa maldita esencia se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.

– …No tenemos mucho tiempo. – continuaba nervioso. – Jun… dijiste que me ayudarías.

– Claro… estoy contigo.

Y ambos hermanos salen hacia los oscuros pasillos del hospital. Un aterrador ambiente rodeaba cada rincón y se expandía con cada paso que los niños daban cautelosos. Jun no pudo evitar voltear al escuchar un horripilante grito de suplica.

– ¡Ah!

Y un chorro de sangre salpica en la pared. A lo lejos, la chica observa impactada a la oscura sombra acercase.

– ¡No te detengas! – la hacía reaccionar Daisuke. – Si nos atrapa, es el fin.

Jun apresura el paso hacia los elevadores. Con gran dificultad, ambos niños logran llegar a las puertas y entrar a tiempo. Jun mira aterrorizada el horripilante cuerpo lleno de sangre de la bestia, antes de que las puertas se cerraran y el elevador comenzara a ascender.

"_Si quiero que salgamos de esta, tendré que manifestar el poder divino otra vez" _decía Daisuke en sus pensamientos, mientras al mismo tiempo mandaba velozmente un mensaje a la D-Terminal de Takeru. "…_pero… estoy tan cansado… siento como si en cualquier momento pudiera desmayarme"_

Ambos llegan a su destino. Las puertas del elevador se abren repentinamente y muestran el vestíbulo de la sala de cuidados intensivos, donde Ken estaba siendo atendido. Jun estaba paralizada.

– Jun… muévete.

La chica apenas y dio unos cuantos pasos, para entrar al vestíbulo.

– ¡Jun! ¡Mirame! – Daisuke obliga a su hermana a verle directamente a los ojos. – ¡No te pasara nada! ¡No nos va a pasar anda! … te lo prometo.

La chica mira seria a su hermano, y tras tragar saliva, asiente y cambio su temerosa mirada por una llena de determinación.

"_Solo puedo esperar que el tonto Takeru lea mi mensaje." _Decía en su mente Daisuke mientras miraba hipnotizado las habitaciones del fondo, donde se encontraría con Ken. No sin olvidar el puñetado que su amigo le había dado en la zona oscura. _"Y aun si no lo hace. Si puede percibir al tercer ángel igual que yo… tal vez logre intuir lo que debe de hacer"_

Ambos jóvenes caminan a toda prisa. Aliviados, observan una laptop, probablemente perteneciente a un medico residente del hospital, y sin pensarlo dos veces la toman y la llevan consigo.

**Parte 3:**  
**Takeru y el Maligno, cara a cara**

* * *

"_Tengo que matarlo" me repito una y otra vez esa frase, buscando algo que justifique mi futuro acto, buscando algo que maquille mis horrendas intensiones, para así convencerme de que lo que estoy apunto de hacer es lo correcto._

_¿Venganza? ¿Odio? … ¡No! ¡Mis intenciones son mucho mas puras que eso!..._

_¿Placer? ¿Diversión? … ¡NO! ¡NO SOY UN SADICO! ¡NO ME DIVIERTE NI EN LO MAS MINIMO EL HECHO DE TENER QUE MATAR A MI AMIGO!_

_Esto es absurdo, jamás había pensado esto antes, nunca había sentido esto ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Acaso el poder que se nos ha encomendado me esta corrompiendo?_

– _Es insoportable ¿No es cierto? _– _me cuestionaba mi contrincante._

– _Esa sensación… el hecho de poder quitar la vida con tan solo pensarlo… el hecho de decidir el destino de las personas._

_Sorprendido, retrocedí un paso boquiabierto. ¿Acaso el sabe lo que pienso? ¿Acaso puede sentir lo que siento?_

– _Lo cierto, es que no somos quien para decidir eso, y aun así nos dan este poder. Ahora mismo estamos decidiendo el destino de la humanidad y el destino de los digimons. Eso nos hace superiores ha ellos._

"_No" "Claro que no" me repetía mil veces en mi mente, tenia tantas ganas de gritarlo, de hacerle entrar en razón, pero mi boca estaba congelada. Con mi mirada en el suelo y con mis músculos tensionados, tome mi D-Dako y lo mire con determinación._

– _Quizás… el principal pecado de la humanidad es jugar a ser Dios_

_Y como trueno se abalanzo contra mí. Apenas y pude defenderme, apenas y pude esquivar sus golpes. Más que una batalla física, era una batalla de voluntades. El ya había cedido a la oscuridad, y yo se que el maligno que duerme en su interior quiere que yo también lo haga._

_¿Cómo puedo resistirme a esta tentación?_

_¿Cómo puedo evitar ceder ante el mal?_

* * *

**Odaiba, 10:00 AM**

Por un momento, el chico no quiso abrir los ojos tras escuchar el eco vacio de los pasos de los doctores recorriendo con mucha prisa los pasillos del hospital, reconfortado en la tranquilidad que su oscura habitación le daba, tras ser testigo de tan escalofriante momento, una pereza tremenda lo ataca cuando dichos sonidos lo libran de su sueño.

Lentamente, Takeru abre los ojos para descubrirse a si mismo desnudo de medio cuerpo, con el tórax vendado y una vena de su brazo canalizada. El niño intenta dar un respiro, pero de inmediato se detiene tras percibir el dolor que esto le ocasiona. Muy probablemente se había fracturado una costilla.

Con los ojos apenas abiertos, Takeru recuerda los últimos sucesos con singular tristeza, para luego hacer un esfuerzo y mirar a su alrededor. No había nadie.

Rendido, el chico centra su mirada en el vacio, he intenta conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

– _Es muy pronto para volver a dormir ¿No crees?_

Takeru abre los ojos de golpe. Aquella voz repentina le había asustado. Presuroso, nuevamente recorre el cuarto con la mirada. No había nadie.

"Debo estar muy cansado" se decía a si mismo.

Pero justo cuando regreso su mirada al frente, un agobiante escalofrió lo envuelve por completo tras estar frente a frente con el Tailmon negro. Sus ojos sobresalían como rubís brillando en las sombras.

BlackTailmon le sonríe con malicia.

– ¿Quien eres? – le preguntaba Takeru, despacio.

— _Hace un tiempo, tú viajaste al mar de las tinieblas con Hikari__. _

El niño recuerda la primera vez que fue al mar oscuro en busca de su amiga.

– _¿Sabes? Yo he sido el que la ha estado llamando todo este tiempo._

Takeru intenta levantarse pero BlackTailmon se apresuro hablar.

– _No te preocupes, no vine ha hacerte daño, si no a conversar un poco._

El niño deja caer todo su peso en la camilla sin apartar la mirada del maligno

– ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Hikari?

El maligno ríe sin parecer escuchar la pregunta del elegido.

– _Je… ya puedo sentir el poder de tu emblema. _– le dice sonriendo aun mas fuerte. – _aquella de la cual se presume siempre brilla aun estando rodeada de oscuridad… la esperanza._

Con los ojos apenas abiertos, Takeru lo mira fijamente y le frunce el ceño.

– _Es natural que me haya interesado en ustedes… siempre me han gustado los retos…_

Takeru voltea ha ver a la ventana al percibir la misma sensación que Iori y Daisuke.

– Veo _que percibes la llegada del próximo caballo._ – le dijo sonriente como siempre. – _El _Uno_ los ha sensibilizado a las fuerzas de las tinieblas._

Segundos después, la aplastante onda que destrozo la entrada del hospital retumba en todo el edificio. El chico percibe al ángel caído acercarse, tal como lo hace Daisuke.

Takeru vuelve su mirada y de inmediato recuerda las anteriores palabras del maligno.

– "En ustedes…" – repetía Takeru desconcertado. – Daisuke, Hikari y yo…

BlackTailmon asiente maliciosamente. Takeru fijo su débil mirada en la de su adversario antes de seguir conversando.

– ¿Por qué a nosotros?

El maligno río.

– _Ya te lo dije, me gustan los retos._ _Ustedes siete fueron ungidos con el poder del Divino Alpha Kai Omega, pero las leyes que nos rigen obligan a que siempre haya un equilibrio, así que se me permitió corromper a tres de ustedes._

Dicho esto, el maligno se acerco a Takeru hasta permanecer frente a frente con el.

– _A Hikari la elegí por el rol que ocupa en el equilibrio de este mundo, a Daisuke por su nuevo digivaice, y a ti…_

El maligno acerco lentamente su rostro al de Takeru, el niño sintió escalofrió cuando este acerca sus labios para susurrarle al oído.

– … _solo por diversión._

Takeru no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa tras escuchar las últimas palabras de su acosador. Sin vacilar, cambio su expresión por una mirada desafiante.

– ¿Qué intentas probar?

– _Bueno… creo que eso es obvio. _– contesto soberbio. – _Quiero ver hasta que punto eres capaz de resistir…. quiero saber en que momento el elegido de la esperanza cede ante mí._

Poco a poco el chico fue notando como todo a su alrededor era cubierto por la densa neblina de la zona oscura, y como el agua del mar de las tinieblas lo sumergía lentamente hasta el punto de parecer querer consumirlo por completo. El escalofrió que sentía mientras era consumido por el mar negro era atormentador.

– _Que divertido será ver cuando te conviertas en el destructor que lleve a su raza a la perdición._

Takeru baja la mirada, limitándose ha ver las empapadas sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo. Enfadado por la indiferencia que el niño le mostraba, el maligno se acerca súbitamente ha el, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su forma cambio a la del digimon maligno Devimon, y con sus enorme manos sujeta el rostro del muchacho y lo obliga a darle la cara.

Silencio.

El maligno lo observa casi sorprendido. La vacía mirada del elegido casi le hipnotizaba, y su rostro no daba señal de expresión alguna.

– _Veo que le haces honor a tu emblema._

Y al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, todo aquel ambiente tenebroso se fue esfumando hasta regresar al de una tranquila habitación de hospital. El maligno vuelve a tomar la forma del Tailmon negro, y se aparta del niño. Takeru al fin lo mira desafiante a lo que su adversario le responde con una malévola sonrisa.

– _Esto apenas comienza, …niño._

Y de la nada, el maligno se esfumo.

Takeru no pierde más tiempo. Rápidamente se levanta, y sin titubear retira la aguja de su vena canalizada, cubre su torso con una bata, para luego mirar a todas partes en busca de su D-terminal, su digivaice y lo más importante, su digi-tama.

Por unos momentos se detiene al ver a su madre dormida en la incomoda silla de al fondo. Al lado suyo, se encontraba todo lo que buscaba. Antes de acercarse traga saliva. Con cuidado, toma la D-Terminal y la abre para descubrir el mensaje de Daisuke. Presuroso, toma el digivaice y guarda ambos en el bolsillo de la bata. Por ultimo toma el digi-tama.

Antes de retirarse, aprieta su puño con fuerza, y sin poder evitarlo, besa a su madre en la frente. Luego, con la boca seca y un terrible cansancio, corre hacia la salida de la habitación.

**Parte 4:**  
**Daisuke ante el maligno**

* * *

– Daisuke – se detenía a llamarle a su hermano. – La computadora no tiene batería.

– Maldición…– se lamentaba el niño entre dientes.

Ambos disminuyen el paso mientras observan a todas partes en busca de algo que pudiera solucionar el problema. Daisuke siente dolor en su hombro y gime un poco, cosa suficiente para que Jun se detuviera.

– ¿Estas bien?

– El dolor regreso, es todo.

Jun lleva a su hermano a una de los sillones de la sala de espera. Con dificultad, el niño se acomoda mientras miraba agradecido a su hermana.

– Espera aquí, voy a buscar la batería.

– No tardes. – le pedía débilmente.

Daisuke se adentra poco a poco a la soledad conforme veía a su hermana alejarse. Una vez desaparecida de su vista, el chico se recarga sobre el respaldo del silló hombro comienza a pulsarle, haciendo que lleve su mano para apretarlo con fuerza. Una fría ventisca es percibida en el chico. El escalofrió característico le hace suponer quien estaba al lado suyo.

– _No lo voy a preguntar dos veces._

Daisuke se limita a contener su ira ante el que se había llevado a Hikari. Sin voltear a mirarlo, el niño se levanta y le da la espalda. Extrañado por su actitud, el maligno infiere que el niño sabe la naturaleza que le respalda. Cosa sin importancia al fin y al cabo.

– _Niño… ¿Por qué peleas?_

Daisuke voltea a verlo.

– _¿Por qué sacrificas tu joven vida? ¿Qué es tan poderoso como para obligarte a soportar este dolor?_

El niño le lanza una mirada desdeñosa al BlackTailmon. El maligno sonríe al ver en la mente del niño.

– ¡_Miedo_!–le decía el maligno, casi sorprendido. – _Miedo a que las cosas sean diferentes a como tu las creías._

Daisuke cambia su expresión a una que denotaba culpa. Ambos se observan por unos segundos. El maligno rompe el hielo comenzando con una leve risa que al momento se transformo en una fuerte carcajada que duro por varios segundos.

– _Que patético._ – se burlaba. – _Se supone tu eras mas difícil de corromper que Takeru. Tú no tenías preocupaciones ni miedos._

– ¡Cállate! – explotaba Daisuke.

– _Pobre mortal… te voy advertir algo. _– le decía con un gesto de aburrimiento. – _Esos pensamientos solo te harán desear la muerte mas rápido de lo que lo desean los demás. Tu sufrimiento será mayor cuando te des cuenta de que la vida es caótica y sin sentido._

– ¿A que te refieres? – le preguntaba con el miedo y la confusión brotando desde sus entrañas.

– _Valoras demasiado tus bienes, y esas cosas son lo suficientemente fuerte como para motivarte a seguir peleando contra nosotros. Pero lo cierto es que solo tuviste suerte entre tanta gente que vive sin lo que tu tienes, no eras especial como pensabas. Comenzaste a pensar en esa posibilidad cuando fueron desconocidos como elegidos. No eres más que la viva representación de la arrogancia humana._

– ¡Mientes! ¡No es que me sienta superior a otros! – gritaba con la voz cortada. – He decidido pelear para proteger a todos.

– _Y eso baña tu arrogancia con una aparente nobleza. _– decía soportando las ganas de carcajearse. – _No me hagas reír. Y aun si fuera cierto, ¿crees que tu raza reconocería todo lo que están sacrificando por ellos?_

Daisuke vuelve a mostrar un rostro que denotaba confusión.

– _Con todo lo que esta pasando, quizá solo busquen sobrevivir. Su degenerado sentido del orden les hará cometer malévolos actos. _– decía sonriéndole. – _Sus instintos deben ser satisfechos, ese es el pecado original, un pecado que su naturaleza como humanos les obliga a tener. Ni tú ni los demás ungidos se escapan de tenerlo._

El niño apenas y pudo asimilar las palabras del maligno.

– _Niño… dentro de poco te darás cuenta de lo caótico que este mundo puede ser. Y cuando eso ocurra, vendrás a mí._

Daisuke mira furioso a su adversario. "¡Pase lo que pase, nunca sedería a ti!" Eso es lo que decía su mirada. El maligno solo le sonríe.

Y la boca del maligno se abrió como la de una serpiente al devorar a su presa. Y cuando Daisuke miro, la boca del maligno se estaba devorando así mismo, hasta que en un abrir y cerrar ojos se esfumo por completo.

– Daisuke… – le hablaba la voz de su hermano. El chico apenas y reacciono. – ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estabas gritando?

El elegido voltea a ver a su hermana y descubre como en sus manos sostenía la batería de la computadora que les hacia falta.

Con la confusión invadiendo cada partícula de su ser, el niño pide a su hermana hacer caso omiso y continuar hacia la habitación de Ken lo antes posible, pues en sus adentros sentía a la bestia acercarse.

– Daisuke, Jun… – decía una conocida voz a lo lejos. Ambos niños ven acercarse a Takeru aliviados.

Inmediatamente, Daisuke cambio su gesto por uno desdeñoso, y aleja su mirada de la de Takeru. El rubio siente el desden del líder, y luego frunce el ceño. El asunto de Hikari había puesto a prueba su amistad.

– El enemigo se acerca_. _– dijo Daisuke de manera seca. – Vámonos.

**Parte 5:**  
**El pecado original**

* * *

La muerte seguía apoderándose del hospital donde tres de los niños elegidos estaban internados. La bestia se acercaba hacia Daisuke conforme iba asesinando a todo aquel con quien se topara en su camino. Cuando la información se logro filtrar, la autoridades estatales decretarían restringir el acceso al hospital, no sin antes ordenar su completo desalojo. Para dicha misión, aquellos que buscaban apoderarse del digi-tama de Daisuke fueron convocados. Las investigaciones que aquel organismo gubernamental había estado haciendo al fin daban resultados. Una poderosa arma capaz de desnaturalizar las partículas era lo que utilizarían para defenderse de la bestia que amenazaba la vida de quienes permanecían en el hospital.

Estaban bien organizados, muchos de sus miembros habían sido entrados por fuerzas militares en el extranjero. Recorrían cada habitación del hospital y desalojaban prioritariamente a los pacientes y sus familiares, luego a los médicos y enfermeros.

Pero no todo el equipo estaba ahí para eso. Tenían una misión más que cumplir. Apoderarse del digi-tama y asesinar al niño que provocara que la bestia se manifieste.

– _Las órdenes son claras. _– explicaba Kuramada a Matsuda. Un corpulento agente de tez oscura, designado para llevar acabo la misión. – _Según nuestro informante, este digimon buscara al niño, y luego se manifestara. No te importa hacerlo, ¿o sí, Matsuda?_

– _Una vida por muchas otras. _– respondia el corpulento hombre de gafas oscuras y traje negro. – ¿_Que otra opción tenemos?_

Muchas dudas comenzaron a surgir. ¿Desde cuando esta organización había estado operando? ¿Qué tipo de digimon era el crearon en el laboratorio? ¿Para que querían dicho digimon? ¿Qué tanto han averiguado de los niños elegidos y su misión? Y mas importante aun ¿Quién es el informante que les aseguro que la bestia iba tras Daisuke?

"Hemos logrado prever los movimientos de esos niños. Saben que han de huir al mundo digital, pero no puede irse sin este agonizante joven." Decía en su mente mientras veía al sedado Ken. A su lado, sus dos preocupados padres preguntándose que demonios estaba pasando. "En vez de ir a perseguirlo y arriesgarse a enfrentarse a la bestia, hemos decido esperar a que el venga ha nosotros"

Con todos los riesgos que implicaba, el intensivista que veía por Ken había sido desalojado junto con los señores Ichijouji. A pesar de lo delicado que se encontraba el niño y de la reacción de los padres. Era necesario que no hubiera más testigos de los necesarios.

Antes de realizar dicho acto, los agentes buscaron por todas partes e interrogaron a los padres sobre el digi-tama del chico, pero no había rastro del huevo. Su única esperanza para un objetivo tan prioritario, era apoderarse de los que Daisuke y Takeru tenían consigo.

Matsuda escucha los latidos de su corazón cuando escucha abrir las puertas de la sala de la terapia intensiva. Bañados en las sombras, los tres niños entran sorprendidos.

Las cosas sucedieron muy rápido. Dos agentes aparecieron sorpresivamente por detrás y de un empujón los obligan a entrar. Luego salen de sala con el desnaturalizador de partículas en mano, probablemente para custodiar la llegada de la bestia.

Sin decir palabra, los tres niños levantan la mirada.

– Los agentes del gobierno con los que hablo nuestro padre. – apenas y murmuro Jun.

Takeru voltea ha ver a Daisuke confundido, mientras este maldice entre dientes.

Sus miradas se tornan aun más nerviosas cuando el corpulento hombre ordena a sus dos subordinados apuntar sus armas contra los niños.

– Ustedes tres, acérquense. Y traigan las cosas que llevan consigo.

Ninguno hizo caso alguno.

– ¡Rápido!

Con el miedo invadiendo sus cuerpos, los tres obedecen.

Forzando su vista debido a la oscuridad que acontecía en todas partes, Matsuda logra distinguir los digi-tamas. Una vez asegurado el objetivo, el corpulento hombre pide a los niños que se detengan.

– ¡Alto!

Los niños obedecen al mismo tiempo que levantan su mirada para mirar con impotencia a su acosador.

Madsuda saca una fotografía de su bolsillo, y la mira fijamente para identificar al niño que debía de ser asesinado.

– El niño de en medio. – dijo señalando a Daisuke. – Dale el huevo al chico y acércate.

Daisuke hace un gesto de frustración, al mismo tiempo que recuerda que su padre era el probable causante de este acontecimiento.

– ¡¿Qué esperas?

Los tres niños perciben el gran peligro. Sin poder hacer nada más que tragarse su preocupación, Takeru recibe el digi-tama, luego Daisuke se acerca lentamente hacia los tres agentes.

– ¿Qué piensa hacer? – preguntaba Takeru, nervioso.

Un balazo retumba por el largo pasillo. Uno de los subordinados del corpulento hombre hace uso de su arma y lanza un tiro hacia el techo para hacer callar al rubio.

– ¡No hables!

Daisuke voltea a mirar a Takeru y le lanza una extraña mirada. Como diciéndole "Tranquilízate y haz lo que ellos dicen."

"Tonto" decía Takeru en su mente. "Aun en un momento como este, quieres actuar como nuestro líder."

– ¡Sigue avanzando! – ordeno el agente, con autoridad.

Daisuke llega con ellos.

– Las manos en la cabeza.

El niño obedece mientras observa como los dos subordinados se acercan para esculcar sus bolsillos. Con un gesto de preocupación, observa como es despojado de su digivaice y de su D-Terminal.

Ambos subordinados se alejan del chico y entregan los objetos al corpulento hombre. Madsuda los inspecciona con interés. Luego, da un suspiro y se prepara para cumplir su misión.

El agente devuelve los objetos a sus subordinados, y lentamente se acerca a Daisuke.

– Date la vuelta y ponte de rodillas.

Takeru y Jun observan temerosos como Daisuke obedecía. El temor los invadió hasta los huesos cuando ven como el corpulento hombre saca un revolver de entre su saco y apunta al chico. Daisuke abre los ojos con terror cuando siente el arma tocar su nuca.

– De esta forma te dolerá menos. – le hablaba serio con una voz que denotaba un gran esfuerzo por no tartamudear. – Lo siento chico.

– ¡NO! – grito Takeru con fuerza.

Una deslumbrante luz proveniente de su digivaice azoto contra el agente. El digivaice de Daisuke también reacciono al mismo tiempo que este aprovecha la confusión para salvarse de una muerte segura y recuperar los objetos de los que había sido despojado.

Apoyándose de Jun, los tres niños corren hacia la habitación de Ken. Uno de los agentes se reincorpora y dispara contra ellos, pero la bala azota contra la puerta recién cerrada.

– Maldición. – se lamentaba el agente. – No contaba con que los elegidos pudieran hacer eso.

Dentro de la habitación, los niños corren presurosos en busca de un contacto para la computadora. Cosa difícil pues la oscuridad dificultaba en gran medida hallar su ubicación.

Takeru logra hallar el contacto, justo cuando se escucha la bala azotando contra la perilla de la puerta.

– ¡Rápido! ¡Enciéndela!

Takeru conecta la computadora mientras los dos hermanos desproveen a Ken de los cables que tenía colocados en el tórax. El chico logra abrir la puerta al mundo digital al mismo tiempo que los tres agentes rompen la perilla con otro disparo.

– Ya no hay tiempo. Toma los digi-tamas y huye junto con Ken.

– ¡Que tonterías dices! – le gritaba Takeru histérico.

Pero nada hizo cambiar de opinión a Daisuke. Sorpresivamente empujo la cama rodante de Ken hacia Takeru. Cuando menos lo esperaba, el rubio fue consumido por la luz y se adentro al mundo digital.

Los agentes entran furioso y ven sorprendidos como tanto Takeru como Ken no se encontraban en la habitación.

Daisuke y Jun se arrinconan temerosos en una esquina mientras observan a los agentes inspeccionar el lugar.

Un sonido proveniente del radio del líder interrumpe la inspección en la oscura estancia.

"_Señor, el salvaje esta en la entrada de la sala."_

– Joder. – decía entre dientes, luego miro a sus subordinados. – Ustedes dos, vayan a hacer un poco mas de tiempo, usen los desnaturalizadores. – Luego volteo a ver a Daisuke con enfado. – Yo me encargo de este niño.

El elegido lanza un gemido nervioso tras escuchar tales palabras. Luego, ve como los dos subordinados sacan una extraña arma entre sus equipos y salen corriendo de la habitación.

El corpulento hombre vuelve a sacar su radio de entre su saco.

– Tráiganlo. – dijo con autoridad.

Al cabo de unos segundos, otro agente entra a la habitación y trae consigo a un hombre esposado y amordazado. Daisuke y Jun ven sorprendidos a su padre ser azotado en el suelo.

El agente que trajo al señor Motomiya se retira. Madsuda apunta su pistola contra los niños.

– Tu. – decía apuntado a Jun. – Deja ahí a tu hermano y acércate a tu padre.

Jun no mueve ni un dedo.

– ¡Rápido!

La chica mira a su hermano quien le asiente con la cabeza. El señor Motomiya mira a su hija alejarse de su hermano y sentarse al lado suyo.

Una vez cumplidas sus órdenes, Madsuda voltea a ver al chico. Antes de hablar, se seca una fría gota de sudor que recorría su frente.

– Solamente hay algo que me interesa obtener antes de matarte, niño. – decía con la voz cortada. – Los digi-tamas.

Daisuke aprieta con fuerza su puño al ver como el agente apunta su pistola hacia su padre.

– No tenemos mucho tiempo niño, así que habla.

Daisuke mira sereno a su contrincante.

– Una vez que los obtengas ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos?

El corpulento hombre suspira.

– Dado que estas apunto de morir, supongo que mereces saber un poco. – decía mientras Daisuke lo mira interesado. – Estamos creando un ejército de nuevos formas de vida digital, capaces de ser manipulados para que nos defiendan de la invasión de los digimons.

El elegido cambio su expresión por una llena de sorpresa.

– Desafortunadamente, nuestro prototipo desapareció, así que queremos obtener sus digi-tamas para poder experimentar en ellos y saber más de la vida digital.

–No deberían de meterse. Nosotros somos los únicos responsables para afrontar esta crisis. Para eso luchamos – decía Daisuke cuidando sus palabras.

– Ja… No digas tonterías. – se burlaba. – ¿Que han hecho más que provocar destrucción y muertes en nuestro país?

– ¡Son nuestros enemigos los que han ocasionado todo eso!

– Por que los buscan a ustedes. ¿Crees que podemos quedarnos tranquilos así nada más? Incluso yo he sido victima de sus artimañas. Mi madre murió a causa del derrumbe que ocasionaron mientras enfrentaban a un digimon.

Daisuke escucha aterrado cada una de sus palabras, en su interior, sabia que parte de lo que decía era una gran verdad. Al igual que en el mundo de los digimons, los ungidos con el poder divino estaban causando grandes estragos en el mundo real al ser perseguidos por los ángeles caídos. Daisuke no pudo evitar recordar a Genai, el hombre que tenia enfrente estaba actuando de forma parecida a el.

– Entiendo por que robar nuestros digi-tamas. – dijo Daisuke tras reflexionar un poco. – Pero ¿porque querer matarnos?

– ¿Matarlos? – dijo casi burlándose. – Últimamente hemos tenido nuestras dudas sobre el rol que ocupan en el equilibrio de ambos mundos, pero por el momento, seguimos creyendo de que son necesarios. Sin embargo… – se interrumpió a si mismo para señalar a Daisuke. – Tu caso es distinto. El salvaje que recientemente penetro al nuestro mundo, te esta buscando específicamente a ti. – continuaba el agente.

– ¿Qué?

– Su presencia en este mundo es inestable. Como otros digimons, busca a uno de ustedes para estabilizar su presencia en este mundo. Dicho en palabras que entiendas, …busca un tamer.

Daisuke apenas y lanza un geste de confusión al escuchar tantas palabras sin sentido.

– Debe ser mentira… yo soy un elegido, además ya tengo un digimon…

– No se cuales sean las razones de dicha contradicción, pero justo ahora son irrelevantes. – decía mientras se acomodaba las gafas. – Una vez que logre apoderarse de ti, se manifestara por completo, y nuestra ciudad se irá al infierno. Habrá más muerte y destrucción ¿Entiendes por que tienes que morir?

"Eso debe se ser mentira… simplemente no puede ser…" decía Daisuke en su mente.

Un molesto dolor aparece de manera abrupta en la frente del chico. Poco a poco se fue agudizando mientras una serie de imágenes se apoderaban de su mente.

_**Inicia Flash Back**  


* * *

_

**_8 de Agosto del 2004, 4:30 PM_**

**_Mar Dagon_**

_Con su cuerpo entumecido. Daisuke da unos débiles pasos hacia el sitio donde había visto a Hikari dejarse consumir el maligno. Con el corazón destrozado por dicho acto, lanza un grito de coraje tan fuerte que su eco resonó en cada rincón del Mar Dagon._

– _¿Nos has traicionado, Hikari? _– _Dijo para si mismo._

_Al no aceptar dicha idea, Daisuke sigue caminando sin rumbo por la zona oscura. Sin expresión alguna, observa a lo lejos un destello purpuro. Hipnotizado por aquel rayo resplandeciente, sigue su señal hasta toparse con una enorme plataforma de roca._

_Debido ha su estado, el elegido no nota los códigos propios del mundo digital. Más importante aun, no logra notar la enorme imagen de un ángel tallada en el centro de la roca. El ángel estaba en posición fetal, y con los ojos cerrados._

_Cuando Daisuke toca dicha plataforma, esta comienza a brillar. El chico apenas reacciona, cuando la sombra de una escalofriante mano sale de la plataforma y lo toma por el brazo. El horripilante rostro de una bestia se manifiesta justo enfrente de el. Frente a frente con dicha bestia, el niño no es capaz de reaccionar debido al trance en el que se encontraba. Sin embargo, lograba percibir con aquel horripilante rostro movía su boca, como si le estuviera hablando. No podría decirse que fueran palabras, mas bien era extraños gritos y silbidos._

_Después de unos segundos, el niño al fin reacciona. La luz proveniente de su interior lo libera de la bestia que lo estaba acosando. Justo cuando retrocedió el primer paso, la plataforma comenzó a brillar con una escalofriante luz purpura proveniente del oscuro cielo._

– _El es el tercer caballo… _– le dijo el BlackTailmon que apareció de repente detrás de el. – _Todo ese poder y nadie que pueda controlarlo, hasta apareciste tú…_

– ¿Qué dices?

– _Lo haz liberado, al el tercer ángel caído te ha elegido como el tamer capaz de controlar su poder._

Daisuke no hace más que un gesto de confusión.

El maligno saca de entre sus garras el nuevo digivaice, y cuando lo acerca al niño, este despide una inmensa luz, que al llegar a la plataforma, hace que esta brille con más intensidad.

– _Tu destino se forjo cuando Hikari abandono este mundo…_

* * *

**_Termina Flash Back_**

Atónito. El niño termina de asimilar tales recuerdos. Daisuke comprendió porque estallo frente a su hermana y le dijo se alejara. Era porque en su interior, el sabia que la bestia solo lo buscaba a el. De manera parecida a Iori, eligió deshacerse de ese recuerdo.

El hecho de ser el próximo causante de tantas muertes le comienza a destrozar el corazón.

Daisuke hecha sus rodillas al suelo y comienza a sacar unas cristalinas lagrimas de sus ojos. Conteniendo sus chillidos, apenas y se escuchaba salir unos leves gemidos de su débil pecho.

– He respondido a tus preguntas. Ahora dime lo quiero saber, o si no…

El agente apunto el arma hacia el padre del niño. Jun mira con el corazón destrozado a su hermano.

Con la mirada en el suelo y sus lagrimas azotando lentamente, Daisuke siente el escalofrió característico atrás suyo. El BlackTailmon se acerca como la serpiente acosadora de los progenitores, y lanza un sádico comentario de burla.

– _Ves… _– le susurraba al oído a Daisuke. – _Te advertí que desearías la muerte…_

Daisuke levanta su mirada llena de lágrimas y tristemente responde a la petición de su asesino.

– Mis amigos huyeron con los digi-tamas al mundo digital. No hay forma de que puedas perseguirlos.

– Ya veo. – decía bajando la mirada.

– Ya no hay necesidad de que amenaces a mi familia. – antes de continuar Daisuke baja la mirada y seca sus lagrimas con la manga de su chaqueta, luego, mira al agente con determinación. – Mátame.

– Bien. – decía apunto de apretar el gatillo. – Espero que no te duela demasiado.

Y justo cuando Madsuda dispara, recibe sorpresivamente un cabezazo del padre de Daisuke. Furioso, el agente se reincorpora y dispara contra el señor. Inmediatamente Madsuda lanza otro disparo hacia el niño.

Daisuke se paraliza al ver los hechos. Su hermana lo estaba abrazando cuando se hoyo el segundo disparo. Apenas consiente, el elegido ve el rostro de su hermana sonriéndole tiernamente, y luego un hilo de sangre saliendo por su boca.

Todo se detuvo, el tiempo nuevamente había dejado de correr. El silencio era atormentador, y el único que pudo notar ese fino detalle era el niño a quien le acababan de asesinar a su familia. El maligno nuevamente se acerca a el y le hablo de una manera tan macabra que sintió como si su corazón fuera perforado por una helada garra.

– ¿_Ya lo entiendes?_

Escuchaba la diabólica voz del maligno.

– _Existen dos cosas que la naturaleza del hombre mas aprecia: su capacidad para razonar y su sentido de la moral. Este tipo de actos es justificado por razones y pruebas. Es un atroz acto premeditado que ase pagar a los inocentes. Este es el significado del pecado original._

Y una esencia oscura comienza a emanar del cuerpo de Daisuke. La bestia, que era contenida por los agentes, adquirió mas fuerza al percibir tal inmenso poder proveniente de su futuro tamer. Y extendiendo su sombra como dagas, perforo a sus contrincantes y se apresuro a llegar a la habitación donde estaba el chico.

Daisuke miro con odio al asesino de su familia, y con solo pensar en su muerte, aquella esencia que salía de su cuerpo se abalanzo contra el agente y le arranco la vida.

– _Si… _– decía el maligno sonriente. – _Conoce el pecado original._

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

_**PRE-READING**: En el pueblo del incio, el tercer ángel caido aparece pare evitar que nuevas vidas aparescan en el mundo digital. A su lado, se ve a un niño cubierto en sombras. Takeru no logra soportar tan escalofriante esencia proveniente de aquel nuevo digivaice corrompido por la maldad. El maligno logra apoderarse del chico y junto con los tamers, prepara el proximo ataque._

_Proximo capitulo: "Cuando la maldad corrompe al digivaice"_**_  
_**


	18. Cuando la maldad corrompe al digivaice

Saludos.

Les presento aquí el capitulo 18, donde Daisuke termina por ceder ante el maligno. Es un capitulo que escribí con mucho detenimiento, y en el cual tuve que reflexionar mucho para plasmar mis ideas. Volver a un protagonista en antagonista realmente fue difícil, pero al final creo que lo logre.

Y pues la pelea contra los tamers esta cada vez mas cerca. Seran capitulos llenos de acción y dilemas. En el proximo caipulo revelare quien peleara contra quien, para que en el capitulo 20 puedan leer la primera pelea.

Agradeciéndoles por sus comentarios, y como siempre invitándolos a expresar sus dudas las cuales me dispongo a responder cuanto antes, los dejo con el capitulo 18.

**Capitulo 18:  
Cuando la maldad corrompe al digivaice**  
ときに邪悪なデバイスを破壊

**Parte 1:  
El poder divino es corrompido**

* * *

Sorpresivamente, un tremendo trueno sacudió cada rincón de la oscura ciudad. Daisuke logro ver por unos instantes el macabro suceso con más claridad. Tumbado en el suelo, observa sin expresión alguna los cuerpos sin vida de su padre y de su hermana. Mas lejos, otro cuerpo había encontrado su fin cuando en su ira, el elegido le había lanzado la oscura energía que le arrancaría la vida. Cuando Daisuke baja la mirada y cierra sus ojos por unos instantes, ve la imagen de su hermana sonriéndole antes de morir. Al llevar sus manos a su rostro para limpiarse las frías lagrimas, nota como algo húmedo en sus manos se embarraba en su cara y cuando ve sus manos, descubre que estaban manchadas de la sangre de Jun.

Otro trueno se escucha casi azotando contra las paredes del hospital, la macabra luz descubre entre las sombras a una infantil figura de aproximadamente ocho años de edad. Sus ojos eran grises, su piel prieta, su cabello color canela oscuro. Su negra vestimenta parecía la de un soldado romano. Maléficamente hermoso.

El elegido siente una esencia maligna brotar del cuerpo de aquel niño que tenían frente a frente, tan intrínsecamente maligna, lo suficiente para que Daisuke saliera corriendo a los pasillo, invadido por el miedo y el terror. Pero cuando se dio cuenta, la infantil figura estaba enfrente, y al voltear a otra dirección se volvía a encontrar con la misma figura, a donde quiera que mirara, se encontraba el niño observándole amablemente. Daisuke creyó estar rodeado.

Varios disparos se escucharon a lo lejos. La infantil figura voltea y cambia su mirada amable por una desdeñosa. Con rapidez se abalanza hacia Daisuke, y recibe los proyectiles en su lugar. Las balas perforan el cuerpo del pequeño, el cual no hizo gesto alguno de dolor. Los agentes que dispararon se acercan poco a poco, pero justo cuando logran distinguir con más claridad a ambos niños, la sombra del pequeño se abalanza contra ellos y adquiriendo forma de filosas dagas que perfora a los dos hombres por el abdomen y el tórax.

Entonces, Daisuke se da cuenta que aquel niño era "la salvaje" que había invadido el mundo de los humanos, aquel digimon que buscaba a un tamer para que estabilizara sus poderes… el tercer ángel caído.

El elegido da unos pasos atrás y tropieza casi al instante. El niño voltea a verlo, Daisuke retrocede arrastrándose por el suelo, su mirada casi le enloquecía.

– Yo… no puedo ser tu tamer. – decía el elegido entre dientes.

– _Ya es demasiado tarde… _– se escuchaba la burlona voz a lo lejos.

Y de la nada, el maligno en su forma de BlackTailmon aparece su lado.

– _Elegido Monomiya Daisuke… ha llegado la hora en que cedas ante mi._

Y un oscuro humo comienza a rodear a Daisuke desde sus adentros. El elegido siente como aquella oscura materia lo introduce poco a poco al mar de las tinieblas. Rodeado por la _Dark Area, _una fuerza invisible lo sumerge el oscuro mar. Sumergido en las aguas negras del mar Dagon, Daisuke no siente la necesidad de respirar, ni la sensación de zofocamiento. Por el contrario, sentía paz y alivio, cosas que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo.

– _Eso es… reconfórtate en la oscuridad… entrégate ha ella, y tendrás paz…_

Daisuke abre sus ojos y ve claramente al Tailmon negro justo enfrente. El niño le muestra una mirada fastidiosa.

– _Hem… _– río el maligno entre dientes. – _Otra vez esa mirada… la misma con la que me ignorabas hace rato._

Daisuke no hablo.

– _¿Sabes quien soy?_

Daisuke tardo en contestar, pero el maligno espero pacientemente, pues sabia que el elegido estaba apunto de expresarse.

– Todo es culpa tuya… – dijo al fin el niño.

El maligno escucho interesado.

– Todo lo malo en nuestras vidas, es culpa tuya. – El niño calla un poco para luego lanzarle a su acosador una mirada de profundo odio. – ¡MALDITO! ¡TODO ES CULPA TUYA!

– _Hem…_ – río nuevamente. – _Entonces… lo sabes. Me lo esperaba con Yggdrasil, pero no de un malnacido humano como tu…_

Daisuke no hablo.

– _Déjame decirte algo niño… _– dijo en tono fastidioso. – _Yo solo introduje el mal ha este mundo, ha sido la humanidad quien la ha esparcido a cada rincón del planeta. Si hay alguien culpable de la perdición que lo esta devorando, es tu raza._

Y de los ojos del BlackTailmon salió un resplandor purpura que envolvió la mente de Daisuke en una penetrante ilusión. Esta ilusión ya había sido transmitida a la mente de Hikari poco antes de que Yggdrasil apareciera para alejarla del maligno.

El elegido vio el conflicto y la guerra que la arrogancia y el orgullo traían. Las vidas que la lujuria truncaba. La hambruna que la gula provocaba. La abundancia, la esperanza y desarrollo que la apatía y la pereza esfumaban. La superficialidad que la codicia dejaba. Las vidas que la ira destruía, y la riña y destrucción que la envidia encarnaba.

Daisuke lanzo un leve grito de dolor cuando el resplandor se desvaneció. Con la frente sudada y la respiración agitada, el niño levanta la mirada para ver nuevamente a su acosador.

– _¿Crees que yo implante cada uno de esos sentimientos en cada hombre que camina en este planeta?... Mira como termino tu familia… fueron los instintos de ese hombre que le llevo a disparar a tu familia… ¿Acaso fui yo quien le dijo que lo hiciera? ¿No fue consecuencia del pecado de ese hombre lo que les quito la vida a dos inocentes? _– continuo impetuoso. –_ Niño… esto solo son los instintos de tu raza._

Daisuke baja la mirada con tristeza. El maligno continúo hablando.

– _Pero al final y al cabo en lo más profundo de sus mentes retorcidas saben que los que están haciendo esta mal, por eso buscan algo que justifique sus atroces actos, sumergiéndose en atormentador dilema moral cuyo remordimiento termina haciéndolos desear la muerte. Y por que… porque saben que la muerte es la única redención. La verdad es que siento mucha lastima por los tuyos._

El elegido no puede aguantar más, y comienza a llorar en pleno silencio.

– _Mira a Hikari. Despues de que le mostre la misma visión que a ti, sintió tanta pena por la humanidad que me acepto para mis fines._ – El maligno hizo una pausa para sonreírle de manera desdeñosa al chico. – _¿Cómo te sientes tu ahora? ¿Comprendes ahora como se sentía Hikari?_

Tras escuchar las ultimas palabras del acosador, Daisuke para de llorar repentinamente.

– _Lleva a este mundo a la redención. Acepta al tercer ángel caído, aceptame a mi, y juntos, lograremos nuestro cometido._

Daisuke dudo mil veces antes de hacerlo. Pero al final, con un movimiento lento, asintió débilmente. El maligno se acerca al niño para corromperlo.

– Espera. – dijo antes de que la luz purpura entrara en su cuerpo.

El maligno accedió a la petición del chico.

– Hay algo que tengo que comprobar antes. – dijo seriamente. – Y quiero que el me acompañe.

Y tras de el, la bestia en su infantil forma apareció repentinamente.

* * *

**Mundo Digital, Continente WWW. 10:30 A.M.**

En el refugio de Baihumon, Ryo sintió un nudo apretando su pecho. Tan solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que aquella peculiar sensación cesara. Luego, lleva su mano a donde hace unos segundos sintió el dolor y se recarga en la pared de roca.

– Al fin ocurrió. – le dijo a Koushiro.

– ¿Quién habrá sido?

– Lo sabremos pronto.

Ryo llamo a CiberDramon. Y a paso veloz se dirigió a la salida de la cueva. Antes de salir, volteo ha ver a Koushiro.

– No tardare mucho. Encárgate de todo.

Koushiro asiente.

* * *

**Odaiba**

**Laboratorio Subterráneo, 11:00 AM**

Kuramada lee con detenimiento el reporte final del operativo. La tercera parte del personal había perdido la vida, varios desnaturalizadores habían sido deshabilitados y lo peor… no habían logrado recuperar ningún digi-tama. Por otra parte, el elegido que debía ser asesinado sobrevivió para formar el vinculo con la bestia que tanto se temía.

"Un fracaso total" Decía en sus pensamientos el líder de operaciones.

Algo más pasaba por la mente de Kuramada, algo que en esos instantes le preocupaba más que todo. La reunión de emergencia que el comité había llamado hace unos minutos. Y es que seguramente tendría que mostrar algún avance del proyecto principal, pero al parecer, el prototipo que tanto trabajo les había costado fabricar había desaparecido.

– La situación es grave, ¿No Kuramada?

El elegante hombre voltea ha ver al anciano.

– Misuno… _– _decía mientras una gota de sudor le escurría por la frente. _– _No tengo que decírtelo… pero si ellos pueden hacer que mi vida sea un infierno también lo pueden hacer con la tuya.

El anciano sonríe.

– Novato estúpido… ¿A quien crees que amenazas?

Misuno se acerca al escritorio de la oscura habitación, y lentamente saca una laptop oscura. Cuando este la abre, se ve en la pantalla la imagen de un digi-gnome.

– Rápido… que traigan los datos del prototipo.

* * *

**Laboratorio Subterráneo, 12:00 PM**

La junta había comenzado, los 8 representantes de los países más poderosos estaban reunidos. Una pantalla gigante se desplaza en la sala de juntas. La imagen de Kuramada se lograr ver en esta.

– _Me alegra que hayan decidido venir señores. Les tengo magnificas noticias en cuanto a los avances del proyecto. El Prototipo de nuestro ejercito de Digimons al fin esta listo._

– Kuramada, déjese de tonterías y enséñenoslo de una buena vez. – Decía la imagen de un hombre cubierto en sombras.

La pantalla cambia de imagen, los 8 sujetos se impresionan al ver la imagen de un horripilante ángel, atrapado en la enorme capsula de energía.

Uno de los tipos sonríe maliciosamente.

– Al fin, el ejercito para la doblegación del mundo esta listo.

– _Este digimon lo hemos creado sintéticamente con los datos que se han acumulado en las redes, créanme, no se arrepentirán de lo que es capas de hacer._

Uno de los hombres hablo ambiciosamente.

– Dígame Kuramada, con el prototipo que tenemos, cuanto tiempo bastara para crear nuestro ejército.

– _En una semana aproximadamente, tendremos alrededor de cinco mil copias de este, manipulables como robots, rápidos como un rayo, y tan poderosos y destructivos como una bomba atómica._

Los 8 hombres más poderosos del mundo ríen y festejan su aparente victoria.

Los lentes de Kuramada recibieron un reflejo de luz y brillaron cuando este levanto la mirada para dirigirse a sus líderes.

– _Existe un pequeño inconveniente._

Las imágenes de la pantalla volvieron a cambiar nuevamente. Ahí estaban, imágenes de los niños elegidos peleando junto a sus digimons, las primeras eran de la batalla con VenomVamdemon hace 5 años, las que le seguían eran de batallas contra digimons de las tinieblas cuando las agujas del control aparecieron. Las más recientes mostraban la pelea que tuvieron contra Abaddonmon y las imágenes de Taichi, Yamato, Sora, evolucionando a sus digimons para que pelearan contra Murmuxmon.

– ¿Quiénes son esos niños?

– _Esos niños son llamados "Los elegidos" Tienen la capacidad de controlar a sus digimons y de hacerlos digi-evolucionar para defenderse de los peligros a los que diariamente enfrentan. Hemos estado investigando, y están esparcidos por todo el mundo. Seguramente interferirán cuando el ejército este terminado, provocando una guerra que nunca tendría fin. _

– Tiene mucha razón Kuramada, dígame, ¿Qué sugiere al respecto?

Una sonrisa maléfica se forma en los labios de Kuramada.

– _Desaparecerlos del mapa antes de que nuestra revelación comience. Aunque no lo crean la mayoría de ellos son niños normales, incapaces de defenderse, basta con deshabilitar a sus digimons y luego asesinarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos, así aseguraremos nuestra victoria._

– Kuramada, aun nos tiene que informar sobre el asunto de los digimons que están invadiendo a nuestro mundo.

– No se preocupen por eso. En cuanto terminemos el ejército será muy fácil doblegarlos.

– Bien, entonces ya esta dicho, localizaremos y cazaremos a todos y cada uno de "los elegidos". Para eso necesitamos apoyarnos mas que nunca caballeros. – decía dirigiéndose a los 7 que estaban alrededor de el. – Kuramada, envíenos los datos que necesitamos para localizar a estos niños en todo el mundo.

– _Como usted diga señor._

* * *

De repente.

La alarma roja sonó de nuevo, un terrible temblor azoto toda la zona.

La capsula en la que el digimon ángel sintético estaba encerrado, se había roto. Un terrible zumbido sonó por todo el laboratorio.

– ¡Kuramada! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?

Y cuando vieron en la pantalla, una horrorosa garra partió en dos a uno de los jóvenes científicos que trabajaban en proyecto. Las gotas de sangre salpicaron a la cámara en donde la imagen se proyectaba. Y en un instante, la señal se perdió.

– ¿Qué demonios paso? – preguntaba confuso uno de los hombres cubiertos por sombras.

La tensión en ellos aumento cuando un zumbido eléctrico hizo que se apagaran las luces. Un extraño sonido hace que los señores salten de miedo. El monstruoso digimon ángel entra donde estaban ellos…

Los gritos se escuchan por todo el edificio.

Dentro del laboratorio secreto, Kuramada da órdenes histéricas de ir a proteger a los representantes del gobierno. Justo cuando sus guardaespaldas se retiran a seguir sus órdenes, el azote de una puerta se escucha al lado suyo. En las sombras, ve acercarse una infantil figura.

Kuramada lo distingue casi al instante. Motomiya Daisuke estaba enfrente de él.

– No me imagine que encontrarían este lugar. – decía con la voz ronca mientras sacaba su revolver de entre su saco.

Daisuke se encontraba en pleno transe, apunto de caer en el abismo mental al cual se había resistido con todas sus fuerzas. Con la mirada abajo, y sin expresión alguna, se acerca lentamente hacia Kuramada.

– Entonces, ¿esta es la verdadera razón por la cual iban tras nuestro digi-tamas? – le hablo el chico, despacio. – ¿Es por esto que mi familia tuvo que morir?

– Mucha gente ha muerto desde que todo esto comenzó niño, así que no pienses como si estuvieras en el centro del mundo.

– Por un momento pensé que quizá toda había sido un hecho desafortunado rodeado por una serie de causas justas. – dijo Daisuke con la mirada aun en el suelo. – Pero ahora, veo que todo ha sido causa de su ambición.

– Es fácil para ti ver las cosas de manera simple, niño. Pero la verdad es que las cosas no son así. – dijo tras darse cuenta de que había escuchado la conversación que tuvo con el comité. – Con las cosas como van, el mundo entraría en guerra en cualquier momento; la tención creada por los recursos económicos, energéticos, el alimento, los intereses políticos y religiosos ponen en peligro nuestra nación. Todo lo que estamos haciendo es por proteger a los nuestros, no puede haber estabilidad si no vemos por los intereses de nuestros aliados, y si no nos consolidamos con recursos y poder.

Con un movimiento rápido, el hombre dispara a la frente del chico, pero justo cuando la bala esta apunto de azotarle, la sombra del tercer ángel caído se mueve hábilmente para desviar las balas.

– Entonces… realmente somos así. – dijo Daisuke casi susurrando mientras Kuramada miraba extrañado. – Actuamos mal de manera premeditada.

Y justo cuando Daisuke levanto una mirada llena de odio, el resplandor purpura proveniente de su digivaice atravesó a Kuramada. El hombre vomito sangre antes de poder disparar una vez más.

Habiendo asesinado por segundo ocasión, Daisuke mira serio su atroz acto mientras se acerca a ver el cuerpo sin vida de su victima.

– ¿_Esto es lo que querías comprobar?_ – le pregunto el maligno apareciendo de repente.

Daisuke asiente débilmente.

Tan pronto como Daisuke acepto unirse al maligno, este dejo su forma de digimon para transforme en un hombre cubierto de oscuras vestimentas, cuyo rostro era cubierto por la sombra de su capucha. El niño sintió como unas heladas manos sostuvieron su rostro y como de la oscurecida facies del maligno salió un resplandor purpura que se aproximaba a su boca.

Cuando el maligno logro acceder a su mente, los ojos de Daisuke se nublaron, su cabello se oscureció y su piel se emblanqueció hasta dar la apariencia de un espectro viviente. Y entonces, los datos del D-3 de Daisuke se desintegran, en sus manos aparece el nuevo digivaice, su forma triangular era rodeada por un semicírculo plateado de par en par, tallado con las letras del alfabeto digital. En su centro se notaba una deslumbrante pantalla, en donde se podía ver el espacio, el universo infinito. Por ultimo, un deslumbrante botón en el centro. Negro como el mar de las tinieblas

"_Tienes en tus manos la manifestación mas pura del UNO, úsalo para domar a tu digimon, pues en un tamer te has convertido"_

Un rayo negro salió de los cielos azotando contra todo el subterráneo y abriéndose pasó hasta llegar al laboratorio en busca de la bestia. Y la infantil figura se convirtió en un enorme caballo color negro, que poco a poco alcanzo la estatura de un caballo normal, luego, alas negras aparecieron, y este comenzó a tomar la forma de una ángel caído, su cabellos eran de fuego ardiente, su piel blanca como la de su nuevo Tamer, su armadura negra con un símbolo dorado marcada en su pecho… sus ojos rojos… a diferencia de los otros dos ángeles que eran hermosos de rostro, los ojos rojos y la boca llena de sangre de este nuevo daban escalofríos…

El nuevo ángel lanzo un grito aterrador… luego Daisuke deja salir otras palabras…

– El 3er ángel caído… **– **Daisuke se acerca a su nuevo digimon… – **Samaelmon.**

Y de esa forma, el nuevo digivaice fue corrompido.

Con su nueva apariencia recién forjada y el maligno albergado en su interior. Daisuke se pasea por el laboratorio subterráneo sin gesto alguno. Sorpresivamente se detiene y observa varios monitores apilados en las paredes aun funcionando. Una imagen en ellos llama en particular su atención. En una de las pantallas, se lograba observar la ciudad del inicio de la Isla File.

**Parte 2:  
Caos en la ciudad del inicio**

* * *

Escoltada por los Tapirmons detrás y el digi-human Kuree de frente, Miyako observa de cerca el extraño templo de roca sostetido por pilares cilíndricos. La chica de inmediato lo relaciono con los antiguos templos de Grecia.

– Kuree… – le llamaba la chica al digi-human. – ¿Qué es este lugar?

– No se con exactitud su origen, pero se supone que este templo es una puerta hacia el mundo de los humanos.

Miyako vuelve a mirarlo sorprendida.

– Al no poder utilizar el digivaice como ustedes, nosotros aprendimos a movernos por ambos mundos atreves de estos templos esparcido por todo el _Digital World._

Repentinamente, todo el templo comienza a brillar de un blanco casi cegador, ambos chicos junto con los Tapirmon se cubren el rostro para segundos después descubrir a dos niños en el suelo.

– Takeru. Ken. – los llamaba la chica sorprendida.

Takeru se soba la cabeza con fuerza y luego levanta su triste mirada. Miyako la ve angustiada, mientras el rubio ve extrañado a Kuree quien se presento rápidamente luego de socorrerlo a el y a Ken. Takeru se prepara para poner al tanto a Miyako.

**Mar Dagon**

Dagomon emerge poco a poco del mar oscuro, lentamente, se acerca a la orilla. Una leve risa sale de su enorme mandíbula.

– Acérquense, seres llenos de maldad – los ojos de Dagomon comenzaron a brillar en la inmensa oscuridad – nuestras armas, ¡nuestros tamers!

Tres sombras se acercan poco a poco…

Un Beelzebumon Blast Mode, expande sus enormes alas, y se adelanta, llegando justo enfrente de la enorme bestia.

Atrás de este, una hermosa chica se acercaba por detrás, su moderno atuendo color negro se confundía con lo oscuro del mar, su piel blanca, pelo castaño y brillantes ojos rojizos… Una cuchilla era sostenida por su mano, mas bien un digivaice, el D-Slasher.

– Mi cazadora… Karenina. – decía Dagomon mientras sonreía.

A lo lejos, un extraño caballero se acercaba junto a una sombra que lo seguía.

Al fin se podían distinguir, ChaosDukemon, el caballero de los abismos había hecho acto de presencia.

Detrás de el, un extraño joven de ojos grises y pelo negro, su rostro pálido mas que el de Karenina, su gabardina blanca y su gafas negras lo distinguían… en sus manos, se veía un digivaice de ultima generación, el Tenebrum G.

Lentamente, se acerca a Dagomon y cruza sus brazos.

– Donde esta el caos, esta usted, joven Arkham. – decía Dagomon sin dejar de sonreír.

Y por ultimo. El sonido de una enorme bestia voladora se oye en lo alto del cielo. Un enorme Dragón digimon, el que dicen, es la encarnación corrupta de la muerte. DeathXDoruGremon.

Este paso como trueno justo encima de ellos, y en cuento lo hace, una figura salta de los cielos a largos metros. Para amortiguar la caída, hace una serie de maniobras en el aire, luego de caer sin ningún rasguño, se queda agachado y con el rostro en el suelo. Su cabello plateado, sus ojos oscuros como el mar de las tinieblas, imposibles de distinguir con la bandada roja que llevaba enzima, aquel trapo viejo que cubría su demás atuendo. Lleva en sus manos un poderoso digivaice.

– Mi Dai Taisen,… Zenaku

Y este levanta la mirada justo cuando mencionan su nombre.

* * *

Los tres tamers se acercan Dagomon.

Arkham se acerca un poco más que los demás, y rápidamente se quita sus gafas, mirando así seriamente a Dagomon.

– Me estoy cansando de esta estupidez, Dagomon… ¿Piensas que me vas a tener en este asqueroso lugar por siempre? – Decía con desprecio y enfado – Hicimos un trato, yo te daba el digivaice que ocultaba el ultimo poder y tu me darías lo que necesito… ¿No es así?

Zenaku hizo un gesto de sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de aquel tamer,… ¿En verdad había tenido la máxima manifestación del poder divino en sus manos?...

– Paciencia, joven Arkham, tu momento llegara el día en que los guardianes elegidos por Wisemon caigan.

– Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios me tienes esperando aquí, y no me dejas ir a acabarlos yo mismo? – replicaba.

Zenaku y Karenina escuchaban callados.

Dagomon sonríe.

– Tenemos otros planes

Y con sus enormes tentáculos, una esfera transparente se aparece de la nada, dentro de ella, las imágenes de la zona Karnell donde los elegidos pelearon contra Kazbeelmon se mostraban. Parecía que el lugar estaba completamente intacto, justo como lo dejaron después de la pelea… Zenaku y Arkham, por su parte, sabían de qué sitio se trataba, mientras Karenina jamás había visto un lugar parecido.

– Eso es la zona Karnell – decía Arkham con indiferencia – ¿Qué demonios quieres que hagamos ahí?

– Quiero que los tres abran un portal a la zona Karnell, pues no hay una forma directa de entrar, dentro de allí se encuentra algo muy valioso para nuestros planes.

– ¿Y como demonios la vamos a abrir?

– Usen la sabiduría, jóvenes.

Arkham baja su cabeza y apretando su puño lanza una leve risa de burla –… Ahórrate tus malditas formas budistas y dinos algo que nos sirva.

– Sus digivaices, únicos en su especie, pueden cambiar el metabolismo en el Mundo Digital, si buscan el lugar adecuado, entonces lo lograran.

Los tres miran apáticos. Dagomon frunce el ceño.

– Tamers, no tengo recordarles el pacto que han hecho con mi Lord. Recuerden las consecuencias a las que se atendrán si fallan. Mejor aun, recuerden la recompensa que les prometimos una vez cumplido nuestro cometido.

Zenaku se pone más serio que nunca, y apartando su mirada de Dagomon, deja salir sus palabras.

– Yo haré lo que sea necesario,…con una condición: Que nadie se meta en mi camino... por que no importa si es alguno de estos dos – decía viendo a Karenina y a Arkham –…o uno de tus hombres, o tú, el mismísimo Dagomon... incluso, no importa que sea AQUEL que te domina... LO MATARE sin importarme nada…

Dagomon ríe.

Arkham sonríe con desden, luego, se dirige hacía Zenaku.

– Dai Tainsen eh… ¿Cómo obtuviste ese titulo? No pareces ser un Gran General con esa ropa mugrienta y un nombre tan patético. Apuesto a que solo fuiste un plebeyo de los caballeros reales.

Sin mostrar ninguna actitud de enojo, si no de burla, Zenaku se voltea hacia Arkham.

– Te atreves a hablarle, pobre mortal.

– ¿Pobre mortal? – decía Arkham indignado ¿Tienes idea de lo que soy yo?

Zenaku sonríe luego de ver en el alma de Arkham, comienza a burlarse.

– ehm… deja adivinar, ah… un chico patético de nombre Upton… pobrecito, fracasaste en todo lo que te propusiste ¿verdad? ¿Cuántas veces haz estado un hospital? ¿Cuántas veces ha caído tu voluntad por tu falta de agallas? ¿No fue eso lo que te llevo al destierro de los _Archikets_ – Decía burlándose

– No tomo en serio lo que dice alguien que se odia a si mismo, así que cuida tus palabras, plebeyo.

Y este saca su digivaice de un zumbido, lo cual era una seña para que su ChaosDukemon se pusiera en guardia…

– Tamers… compórtense, ¡no los traje aquí para que se pusieran a pelear, vallan a hacer lo que les ordene, después de eso pueden pelearse todo lo que quieran! – decía Dagomon enfadado…

– No te metas en esto pulpo. – Decía Arkham – Adelante Zenaku, veamos que tamer es más poderoso.

Zenaku sonríe nuevamente.

Karenina observaba la riña entre ambos tamers junto con su Beelzebumon, ambos sin hablar ni una sola palabra.

– ¡Basta! ¡No quiero que se pongan a pelear!

Pero Arkham no hace ni el más mínimo caso a las palabras de Dagomon.

– ¡Adelante, Mordred!

Y El ChaosDukemon se dispone a atacar directamente a Zenaku. Un golpe directo con su lanza se dirigía hacia el.

Zenaku estaba apunto de reaccionar, cuando.

Una esencia oscura evita el ataque de Mordred.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntaba el ChaosDukemon al sentir su lanza inmóvil.

– ¡Mi lord! – decía Dagomon impresionado.

Un extraño sujeto con vestimenta negra, y una capucha que cubría su rostro se manifestó.

Dagomon hace una reverencia, y el Beelzebumon baja al suelo y se arrodilla ante aquella esencia mientras Zenaku y Arkham miraban extrañados.

Karenina miraba confundida, luego se dirige a su digimon.

– Devilot, ¿Quién es el? – le preguntaba a su Beelzebumon…

– El es de quien te hable…

Los tres tamers sentían como de este emanaban las tinieblas en su estado mas puro, sabiendo perfectamente sobre los poderes que pueden traer la oscuridad, nunca jamás habían sentido tal presencia de maldad que se había manifestado justo en frente de ellos.

"_El es quien manipula a Dagomon, tal vez sea un ángel caído" _ pensaba Zenaku. Usando su gran habilidad, intenta ver en el interior de aquella extraña presencia, pero en cuanto intenta hacerlo, una visión horrible le viene a la mente, se decepciono al saber que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarla, así, decidió no hacerlo mas.

– _Así que estos son los tamers que reuniste para mí… – _decía una voz fuerte y metálica… – _si… puedo sentir la maldad que hay en ellos, esa fuerza destructora… son mejores de lo que esperaba…_

Los tres tamers se acercaron un poco más a aquel sujeto.

– _Son afortunados… son pocos los humanos que logran obtener aquello que mas anhelan, ahora yo les ofrezco esa posibilidad. No vale la pena pelear entre ustedes si es a costa de sus deseos._

– Es difícil confiar cuando hemos seguido órdenes de alguien que se oculta en las sombras. – reprochaba Zenaku serio.

– Peor aun, nos han hecho participes de sus planes sin saber que es lo que traman. Si no mas tengo entendido, además de Zenaku, yo fui el ultimo en entrar ha este juego. – continuaba Arkham. – Me gustaría saber que es lo que traman.

El maligno atiende a las peticiones.

– Me es imposible mostrarles mi verdadera forma ahora que me he albergado un agente. – decía refiriéndose a Daisuke. –Pero lo que planeamos… eso si lo pueden saber, siempre y cuando atiendan a nuestra ultima petición. Ir por el objeto que se encuentra en la zona Karnell.

* * *

**Isla File**

– ¡Imposible! –exclamaba Miyako angustiada por los recientes hechos. –¿Y tu viniste aquí dejando a Daisuke y a Jun con esos sujetos? – reprochaba.

Takeru se encogió en hombros.

– No quería, Daisuke nos empujo hacia la puerta.

Miyako suspira.

– Ese tonto… siempre sacrificándose por todos, se le esta subiendo mucho eso de ser el líder.

La conversación se ve interrumpida cuando todos escuchan los gemidos de Ken. Los medicamentos estaban apunto de terminar su efecto. Miyako se acerca a su amado muy preocupada. Kuree hace una seña a los Tapirmon.

– Vayan.

Los elegidos ven sorprendidos como los digimons lanza un resplandor transparente hacia la frente del inconsciente niño, segundos después, Ken dejo de quejarse.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntaba Takeru.

– Si despierta, lo mas seguro es que comienza a sentir dolor, lo mejor es mantenerlo dormido.

Miyako sonríe. Takeru observa por unos instantes mas, para luego tomar su digi-tama y levantarse rápidamente.

– Me preocupa mucho Daisuke, lo mejor será que regrese al mundo real.

– Temo que eso no va ha poderse. – le decía Kuree. – Las entradas al mundo real han sido selladas desde que el segundo ángel caído apareció, ¿recuerdan?

Takeru se mordió el labio.

– Debe de haber una forma.

– Elegidos… – se apresuro ha hablar Kuree. – regresar al mundo real no debe ser su prioridad ahora.

– No puedo dejar a mi amigo. – le replicaba con enfado.

– No hay forma de regresar al mundo real, no en estos momentos. Lo mejor es que los lleve a la guarida de Baihumon-sama. El los podrá guiar.

Ambos chicos bajan la mirada pensativos.

– El es el único que sobrevivió al ataque de los ángeles caídos. Debe de saber algo.

– Creo que tiene razón, Takeru. – hablaba Miyako.

Apretando los dientes, el rubio asiente.

– Vamos entonces.

Los Tapirmons se acomodan alrededor del inconsciente niño, y utilizando su energía psíquica ponen levitar a Ken. Miyako mira sorprendida deseando que hubieran hecho eso mismo con ella mientras escalaban la montaña.

Todos toman sus digi-tamas, y se preparan para partir.

* * *

**Murallas R'lyeh**

Los tres tamers entran a las destrozadas murallas tranquilamente, mientras sus digimons los seguían por detrás. Arkham destruyo casi todo el sitio, pero habian sobrado algunas vestigios los cuales les darian la pista que necesitaban para accder a la zona Karnell.

– Debe ser aquí. – decía Zenaku mientras se detenían una de las destrzadas murallas para observarla.

Todos sacan sus respectivos digivaice, y apuntando a los símbolos del alfabeto digital, estos comienzan a resplandecer como las estrellas en el oscuro cielo. Una puerta se manifiesta en las mismas murallas, y se abre al instante.

Los tres entran a aquella enorme habitación… dentro, un abismo oscuro manifestaba un extraña remolino de energía color blanco en el centro.

Este lugar enlaza todas las dimensiones existentes en el universo… – decía Zenaku… – Talvez por aquí logremos acceder a la zona Karnell de esta dimensión.

– Si, ya había oído hablar de este lugar, pero que yo sepa era imposible acceder a el, algo o alguien permitió esto – decía Arkham sonriente, atraído por aquel remolino de energía, soñando con poder acceder a todas las dimensiones.

– Para que esto haya podido ser posible, solo puede significar una cosa – se acercaba Karenina sigilosamente entren los dos tamers, seria y con la mirada hacia abajo, Zenaku podía detectar en ella una leve tristeza… – El mal mas puro esta apunto de manifestarse y piensa terminar a lo grande.

Los tres tamers llaman a sus digimons… luego, se acercan a aquel remolino, sacando sus digivaices, abren una entrada hacia la zona Karnell de donde emergió Kazbeelmon.

* * *

**Isla File**

Mientras bajaban a toda prisa la montaña, ya apunto de terminar su recorrido, una espantosa explosión llama la atención de los dos elegidos que viajaban escoltados junto con Kuree y los Tapirmons.

Todos voltean sorprendidos para ver una humeante explosión, tan poderosa que su onda llego hasta donde estaba los niños que apenas y pudieron mantenerse de pie.

– Ahí se encuentra la ciudad del inicio. **– **decía Kuree.

Un escalofrío atroz recorre las entrañas de Daisuke, los recuerdos de su niñez llegan repentinos como el sonido de un trueno. La preocupación lo invade lo que lo lleva a dejar encargado su digi-tama y apartarse de sus compañeros.

– ¡Takeru! ¡Espera!

Mientras corría a toda velocidad, Takeru escucha el sonido de otra explosión. Aun sabiendo del peligro que le esperaba, apresura el paso.

No tardo mucho en llegar cuando ve aterrado el caos que reinaba en el pueblo del inicio. Los bebes corrían lejos de las explosiones, chillando y gritando, solo buscaban la forma de sobrevivir…

El pueblo estaba completamente incendiado, arriba en los cielos, los bebes digimon chillaban al ver la aterradora figura de aquel demoníaco ángel y su cuerpo encendido en llamas rojas. Este se acerca a aquel campo lleno de digi-tamas y lanza una enorme llamarada con sus manos, los huevos vuelan por los cielos, para luego ser destruidos por completo.

Takeru entra al pueblo del inicio.

Le fue impactante verlo en esas condiciones, los cubos de juguete incendiados, los chillidos de los bebes digimon y las partículas de polvo en que los pequeños digimon se convertían. Boquiabierto, impactado, siente como si una desgarradora mano helada le tocara el corazón, fue tanta la tristeza y el coraje que por un momento pensó que iba a desmayarse.

El rubio mira a los cielos.

"El 3° ángel caído" pensaba Takeru, "¿Cómo enfrentarlo?, ¿Cómo defender al Mundo Digital?"

El ángel caído ve como uno de los bebes digimon, a pesar de las terribles explosiones logra sobrevivir entumido en un rincón. El oscuro ángel se acerca ha el tranquilamente y preparaba su puño para quitarle la vida. Atrás del despiadado ángel, un débil destello eléctrico lo ataca.

El ángel se voltea, sus ojos rojos y su boca llena de sangre hacían parecer que estaba furioso contra el Elecmon que lo ataco.

El ángel sonríe, y lanza una pequeña esfera luminosa contra el Elecmon, la cual azota y explota mandándole al suelo.

Pero esta no termino con su vida, parecía que el ángel quería hacerlo sufrir antes de acabar con el. Con todo su cuerpo encendido en llamas rojas comenzó a golpearlo. Elecmon lo único que hacia era entumirse en el suelo mientras recibía los fuertes golpes.

Takeru ve como Elecmon es atacado…

– Elecmon…

Los recuerdos de Takeru regresan en un Flash Back, cuando llego por al pueblo del inicio por primera vez, disfrutaba de jugar con Patamon y los bebes, saltaba en las enormes colchonetas de colores, atendía a los bebes digimon, todo esto mientras se volvió gran amigo del digimon al que estaban golpeado en esos momentos, aquel digimon terco que cuidaba a los pequeños digimons.

– ¡ELECMON! – gritaba con todas sus fuerzas…

Entonces, una quemante energía comienza a emerger del cuerpo de Takeru. Agobiado por la sensación dolorosa que le causaba, pero lleno de determinación, mira desafiante al ángel, y con un rápido movimiento saca su digivaice para lanzar un poderoso resplandor que azoto contra tenebroso. El ángel es lanzado varios metros atrás.

Exhausto por manifestar por primera vez el nuevo poder, Takeru corre hacia su amigo digimon.

– Elecmon ¿Estas bien? – decía mientras se agachaba para socorrerlo.

Tosiendo, y agonizante, Elecmon habla despacio.

– Takeru ¿Qué bueno que vinieron?

Takeru sonríe, apunto de llorar…

– Sí.

– Ya solo quedan muy pocos con vida por favor, debes salvarlos.

– Lo haré, te lo prometo…

Antes de retirarse a buscar sobrevivientes, Takeru mira a su alrededor para ver el estado ángel caído. El Takeru escuchaba los latidos de su propio corazón cuando ve acercarse una extraña figura.

Aquel niño que estaba en frente, era el mismo con el que había pasado grandes momentos, pero su aspecto aterrador, hizo que el rubio tardara varios segundos en reconocerlo en su mano, un objeto brillaba con un misterioso resplandor oscuro.

– ¿Daisuke? – decía Takeru de manera extraña al ver el aspecto de su amigo, sus ojos y cabellos negros, su piel clara y su ropa oscurecida. Pero lo que mas le provocaba miedo a Takeru era la sangre con la que estaba manchada su rostro. – Pero ¿que te paso?

Daisuke miro fijamente a Takeru sin contestarle.

Mientras, herido, Elecmon trata de reincorporarse.

Sorprendido, Takeru observa como Daisuke levanta su brazo derecho, donde sostenía el nuevo digivaice en su mano. De una poderosa energía sale como un trueno luminoso, resplandeciendo suficiente para que Takeru se cubra el rostro. "¿Qué digivaice es ese?" pensaba.

El destello va directo al ángel caído. Su aspecto se hizo mas aterrador, como un demonio vivo que aumento sus fuerzas y su tamaño, brillando con un tono rojo. Entonces, el ángel oscuro se reincorpora para seguir causando destrucción.

La voz de Daisuke resonó por los aires.

–Ataca, Samaelmon…

Takeru mira impactado a Daisuke.

– Daisuke… tu…

Elecmon, lleno de heridas y hablando con dificultad, se aproxima a Takeru…

– Esto,… ya estaba previsto – decía Elecmon a Takeru – que si el poder divino era dado a los humanos, uno de ellos vendería su alma al diablo.

– ¿Qué dices? – Decía Takeru impactado – Entonces el logro corromper a Daisuke – Takeru corre hacía su amigo– ¡ No! ¡Daisuke no se dejaría corromper! ¡Todos menos el!

Pero cuando este se mantiene solo a unos cuantos metros, choca con una onda de oscuridad que lo hace caer al suelo.

Takeru se reincorpora y levanta la mirada.

– No te acerques Takeru. – decía Daisuke con frialdad…

Este se da la media vuelta, y apuntando con su digivaice, saca una onda oscura hacia el pequeño bebe digimon que Elecmon intentaba defender de Samaelmon.

– No… por favor no te atrevas… – suplicaba Elecmon mientras Takeru veía impactado sin creer lo que estaba apunto de ver.

Y la onda del nuevo digivaice se acerca al pequeño digimon que muere al instante con solo sentirla.

Elecmon cae en un estado de depresión mientras Takeru mira impactado.

– Daisuke… ¿Qué haz hecho? – Daisuke voltea mirar a Takeru con frialdad, mientras este le sigue reclamando – ¿Qué haz hecho?

Daisuke calla por completo, Takeru se acerca un poco mas a el.

– ¡Contéstame Daisuke!

Y Takeru embiste a Daisuke con un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

Daisuke se reincorpora mientras Takeru lo mira lleno de ira. El rubio se acerca al corrompido para sujetarlo por su oscura ropa y mirarlo a los ojos.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El rostro del elegido corrompido cambio a uno que no detonaba expresión alguna. Suspirando lentamente, mira a su amigo y se prepara para contestar.

– Porque… todos sufren.

– ¿"Todos sufren"?... ¡¿Qué tonterías dices?

Daisuke sonríe con frialdad y baja la cabeza.

– Tu también estas sufriendo mucho, ¿No? Takeru

El elegido comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire justo cuando Daisuke le apunto con su digivaice. El rubio hecha las rodillas al suelo, comenzaba a debilitarse.

Elecmon se reincorpora, sorprendido, no puede creer lo que ve…

– ¿Piensas matar a tu propio amigo?

– ¿Amigo dijiste? – le respondía frívolo – Bien… entonces lo matare sin que sienta dolor… ¿Qué no es mi amigo?

Y una pequeña luz sale del digivaice. Takeru cierra los ojos para enfrentarse a su inminente fin.

Pero de repente, Takeru siente que puede respirar de nuevo. Abre sus ojos para descubrir que Elecmon se había interpuesto entre el destello que lanzo el digivaice.

Elecmon cae al suelo.

– Elecmon… – decía Takeru con tristeza… solo logra ver a Elecmon por unos instantes, luego, los datos se desintegran.

Una lágrima de tristeza cae por el rostro de Takeru.

De inmediato, el elegido lanza una mirada de desprecio hacía Daisuke, quien logra percibir la tristeza y enojo que el sentía.

– Takeru… – decía Daisuke. – no sufras por el, la muerte es la única redención.

Confundido, Takeru seca sus lágrimas y se reincorpora para seguir escuchando a Daisuke

– Después de que asesinaron a mi familia, me sentí mejor cuando comprendí eso.

El elegido abre sus ojos impactado tras escuchar dicha revelación.

– Acepta la muerte Takeru, reconfórtate en la muerte.

Y Daisuke lanza un nuevo resplandor contra su amigo.

– ¡D-Shield! – se escuchaba la voz Ryo.

De su digivaice, sale el poderoso escudo de Yggdrasil que protege a Takeru de aquel resplandor mortal. Moviéndose ágilmente, el tamer se abalanza contra Daisuke y le aplica una atlética patada en el rostro. El ex-elegido cae al suelo.

Takeru mira sorprendido al desconocido niño cuyo rostro era cubierto por una mascara de águila.

– Lo veo y no lo creo. – decía Ryo sorprendido. – El poder divino ha sido corrompido.

Una gran ira invade a Daisuke. Furioso, se levanta y mira con odio al niño que lo golpeo.

– No interfieras. – advirtió Daisuke conteniendo su ira.

Ryo frunció ceño.

– ¡NO INTERFIERAS!

Y siguiendo el grito de su tamer, Samaelmon se hecho a toda velocidad contra los elegidos. Con un movimiento rápido, Ryo saca su digivaice el cual se mostraba despidiendo una luz resplandeciente.

– _¡Evolución Matrix!_

Etonces una luz rodeo al tamer y a CyberDramon. Ambos se fusionan para lograr la poderosa evolución mega. Justino había aparecido.

El digimon recién evolucionando se mueve ágilmente y aplica un poderoso golpe contra el ángel caído. Tras derribarlo, Justimon sujeta a Takeru y se dispone a huir del lugar.

Furioso, Daisuke lanza un nuevo resplandor a su digimon, el cual se llena de una fuerza devastadora. Justimon apenas y logra contener la garra de su adversario azotándola con su poderosa espada.

– _¡Critical Arm! _– gritaba Justimon mientras con su brazo derecho recién transformado golpea brutalmente al oscuro ángel.

Samaelmon apenas y se movió. Justimon se muerde el labio.

– ¡Ryo-san! – gritaba Kuree a lo lejos. – ¡Por aquí!

Y tras reunirse en la costa del mar con los dos elegidos y el digi-human, Justimon y Takeru observan un templo idéntico al que se encontraba en la sima de la montaña Mugent. Una luz consume a todos los chicos, mientras Justimon y Takeru apenas y logran entrar al portal creado por el templo. En cuanto la luz del portal toca a Justimon este pierde su evolución. Ryo y su digimon aparecen al mismo tiempo que son consumidos por la luz cegadora.

Todos logran huir de la destuida ciudad del inicio.

Daisuke ve furioso lo hechos. Lentamente comienza a recorrer todo el pueblo del inicio para asegurarse de que nadie continuara con vida. Por ultimo, siente la ventisca de tranquilidad que sobreviene después de tanta destrucción. Con el corazón destrozado, mira al cielo y llama a su nuevo digimon. Cuando el angel caído se esconde en la sobra de Daisuke, ambos, digimon y tamer desaparecen de la nada.

* * *

**Zona Karnell**

Los tres tamers observan los destrozos ocasionados por la pelea contra Samaelmon. Karenina que era muy sensible a la energía logro percibir vestigios de una poderosa pelea entre dos seres formidables. Arkham curioseaba los monitores, aun intactos, mientras Zenaku se subía en la plataforma en donde flotaban las esferas de energía para mirar atónito aquella estatua con 7 símbolos que el reconoció de inmediato.

"No puede ser" pensaba al verla "Si… estoy seguro de lo que es… la puerta de la tumba del pecado… pero ¿que le pasa?... ya no tiene energías, es como si solo fuera una simple escultura. ¿Sera que su secreto fue revelado cuando los elegidos lucharon aquí?

La voz de Karenina distrae Zenaku.

– Esa espada, es por lo que Dagomon nos envió. – decía Karenina al señalar tras ellos una espada ensangrentada.

Zenaku estudia detenidamente la espada.

– Esa arma tiene los mismos poderes que el sujeto que manipula a Dagomon… – Les decía Karenina casi susurrando.

– Supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta. – les decía Zanaku. – Esa arma era el secreto que ocultaba la puerta de la tumba del pecado. Para provenir de algo tan legendario en el mundo digital no me extraña que tenga las propiedades que dices.

"Entonces, las guadaña que le entregue a Dagomon, también tiene las mismas propiedades" pensaba Karenina.

Lo mismo piensa Zenaku cuando cuando recuerda la balanza que le entrego a Dagomon.

Arkham sonríe…

– ¿Enserio?... Valla, entonces es un objeto poderoso – decía con los ojos brillantes.

Arkham se acerca a tomarla.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntaba Karenina.

– Guarda silencio niña, no creo se molesten si yo conservo esta espada… ¿o si?

Zenaku lanza una mirada de indiferencia.

Arkham vuelve a sonreír, y de inmediato intenta tomarla

En cuanto la toca, un destello rojo rodea a toda la zona Karnell-

– ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Los 3 tamers y sus digimon son rodeados por aquel destello justo enfrente de ellos, una figura comienza a manifestarse…

– ¿Quién es?

Y Daisuke comienza salir de aquel destello rojo. Estaba pensativo, fuera de si, con la mente en blanco.

Los tres tamers estudian al niño de cabeza a pies. Viendo su apariencia y el rostro manchado de sangre se dieron cuanta que no era alguien normal.

Zenaku sonríe.

– Apuesto a que es uno de esos niños elegidos – decía con malicia – apártense novatos, yo quiero encargarme de el.

– Espera. – decía Karenina con calma.

Zenaku voltea a mirarla un poco enfadado.

– ¿No lo ves?... el tiene la misma esencia que aquel sujeto que se nos manifestó con Dagomon.

Zenaku voltea a ver a Daisuke. Y sin hacer caso se coloca justo enfrente de el.

Daisuke levanta su mirada llena de oscuridad y la dirige hacia Zenaku, de manera seria y fría.

– Así que tu eres uno de los elegidos por Azulongmon para portar el ultimo poder, no es así – Zenaku lo observa por un momento – veo que resultaste ser un rotundo fracaso, el poder que tienes ya no es el mismo – Zenaku saca su digivaice y se prepara para atacar a Daisuke – tus demás amigos resultaron ser unos perdedores, espero que contigo me divierta un poco mas – y DeathXDoruGhoramon aparece justo atrás de su tamer – ¡Pelea conmigo… niño elegido! – decía Zenaku con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Y la enorme bestia ataca a Daisuke, que todavía se encontraba inmóvil.

De la nada, el monstruoso ángel aparece y detiene el ataque del enorme digimon.

– ¿Qué? – Zenaku observa detenidamente aquel digimon que detuvo su ataque – ¡No puede ser!... el es un ángel caído…

– _¿No lo puedes ver, Zenaku_? – decía Daisuke con la sonrisa en los labios mientras se acerca al tamer.

– _Ya no soy quien tu creías._

Zenaku se detiene.

Arkham mira a Daisuke con detenimiento…

Zenaku siente la misma presencia que sintió de aquel sujeto que controlaba a Dagomon.

Y de repente, la zona Karnell se comenzó a convertir en el mar de las tinieblas, del cual, se llevo consigo tamers y digimons.

De los mares Dagomon emerge lentamente, cuando ve a Daisuke, de inmediato se arrodilla ante el.

– Mi Lord… – decía Dagomon a Daisuke – al fin ha elegido a alguien para manifestarse.

Daisuke se acerca al agua del mar de las tinieblas, y se lava la sangre que tenía en su rostro, luego se vuelve a dirigir a Dagomon.

– _El momento que hemos estado esperando al fin ha llegado._

Y Daisuke se da la media vuelta para ver a los tres tamers y a sus digimons.

Daisuke se acerca hacia la espada y la levanta con facilidad para luego agitarla por el aire. Su digivaice comenzó sacar un brillo purpura. Los tres objetos restantes, el arco, la flecha, y la balanza se reunieron.

La voz del maligno salía de los labios de Daisuke.

– _Tamers… llego la hora de que les revelemos nuestros planes. _– Decía a los otros jóvenes que lo miraban detenidamente –_ destruiremos los pilares que sostienen a esta dimensión con ayuda de las cuatro armas de los abismos._

**CONTINUARA...**_  
_

Les presento aquí el capitulo 18, donde Daisuke termina por ceder ante el maligno. Es un capitulo que escribí con mucho detenimiento, y en el cual tuve que reflexionar mucho para plasmar mis ideas. Volver a un protagonista en antagonista realmente fue difícil, pero al final creo que lo logre.

Y pues la pelea contra los tamers esta cada vez mas cerca.

Agradeciéndoles por sus comentarios, y como siempre invitándolos a expresar sus dudas las cuales me dispongo a responder cuanto antes, los dejo con el capitulo 18.


	19. El DDako

Con este capitulo los escenarios están listos para que la parte clímax de la saga de los Tamers comience. Claro que me desalenté al ver que no he recibido ni siquiera reviews anónimos, pero de cualquier forma decidí continuar la historia.

Los próximos capítulos estarán llenos de acción y de misterio, pues los no se enfrentaran a digimons, si no ha seres humanos como voluntades y deseos. Serán peleas emotivas y llenas de misterios revelados. Como siempre pido paciencia para leer, valdrá la pena.

Espero por lo menos recibir unos cuantos reviews. Cualquier duda sobre los sucesos ocurridos, quedo a su disposición.

Saludos.

**Capitulo 19:  
El D-Dako  
**アルファおよびオメガ神聖なデバイス

**Parte 1:  
Deseos Ocultos  
**

* * *

**Odaiba**

En las caóticas calles de Odaiba, un hombre mayor hace riesgosas maniobras para poder avanzar a través del el congestionado tráfico. Todos se movilizaban presurosos para abandonar la ciudad y evitar que los atroces eventos afectaran a ellos o a sus familias; todos excepto la familia de Iori, que batallaba por llegar al hospital, donde el pequeño se tendría que reunir con los elegidos.

Por su parte, Fumiko Hida miraba preocupada al pequeño ciego que viajaba en la parte de atrás. Aun era imposible para ella entender que toda esa carga este sobre los hombros de su hijo. El timbre vibrante del celular interrumpe sus pensamientos. Iori la saca de su bolsillo, el sonido de una conocida voz se escucha distorsionada.

– _Iori… ¿Me escuchas?_

– ¿Eres tu, Koushiro? – le respondía a débilmente.

– _Si, me alegra que podamos hablar, temía que la señal se perdiera… Sabrás que la próxima batalla esta próxima._

– Si. – respondía. – Justo ahora me dirijo al hospital para reunirme con los demás.

– _Ellos ya no están ahí. _– se apresuraba ha decirle. – _Todos nos estamos reuniendo en el refugio de Baihumon. Necesitamos que vengas cuanto antes._

– Tardare un poco en acceder a una computadora.

– _No será necesario._

El abuelo del pequeño detiene el automóvil cuando sorpresivamente ve una columna de luz aparecer en el pavimento.

– _Te he abierto una puerta. Que alguien te guie a ella._

La madre Iori traja saliva antes de reaccionar. Rápidamente sale del auto he invita a su hijo a apoyarse de ella para guiarlo a la columna de luz. El niño sujeta con suavidad a su digimon, y con ayuda de su madre se dirige a la columna resplandeciente.

– _No te preocupes. _– seguía hablándole Koushiro. – _Estaras de inmediato con nosotros._

Y tragándose su angustia, la madre ve como la luz consume a su hijo mientras se adentraba al mundo digital.

* * *

**Mundo Digital, Mar Dagon**

Los tamers ven sorprendidos al poseído niño. Todos ya habían deducido que aquel que hablaba no era Daisuke, si no mas bien el maligno que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Pero eso no era lo que les sorprendía en especifico, lo que realmente era interesante eran los planes que les estaba revelando.

– ¿Destruir esta dimensión? – repetía Zenaku. – ¿Con que objeto?

El poseído niño sonríe.

– _Cuando destruyamos esta dimensión, el equilibrio entre el resto de los planos se desfasara, y podre acceder al resto de las dimensiones. _– explicaba.

– Ya entiendo. – decía Arkham con una sonrisa en sus labios. – ¿Piensas destruirlas también?

– _Así es. _– Admitía el maligno.

– Es osado de tu parte decirnos que, si te ayudamos, todo cuanto conocemos se esfumara. – le replicaba Zenaku.

– _Claro que_ _eso sucederá después de varios años. _– les decía soberbio. – _Intente corromper a la adepta de Yggdrasil para agilizar las cosas, pero ahora que ella esta fuera de mi alcance no me queda mas que tomar el camino difícil._

A los tamers les sorprende el cinismo con el que el maligno hablaba, pero era ese mismo cinismo el que les decía que aquel quien los había reunido estaba siendo sincero con ellos, lo que respetaba el acuerdo al que habían llegado.

– _Si lo que les preocupa son sus ideales, tengan por seguro que ya se abran cumplido mucho antes de que eso ocurra. Yo nunca rompo mis promesas, tamers._ – decía sonriente.

Zenaku, Arkham y Karenina reflexionan un poco antes de aceptar. Justo ahora sus mayores anhelos estaban a su alcance, y el precio por ellos comenzaba ha verse demasiado pequeño como para ignorarlo.

Sin más, los tres aceptan. El maligno sonríe.

* * *

**Continente WWW, Guarida de Baihumon.**

Iori se percibe a si mismo recostado en el suelo de una fresca caverna. Dando un profundo suspiro, lentamente se levanta al mismo tiempo que llama la atención de todos cuantos estaban en la guarida.

– Al fin despertaste. – Se escuchaba la gentil voz de Miyako, quien se acercaba a socorrer a su amigo.

El niño no puede evitar darle un fuerte abrazo.

– Sabía que estabas bien. – le dijo aliviado. – ¿Dónde estamos?

Iori percibe los pasos de alguien mas acercarse.

– En la guarida de Baihumon. – le respondía la voz de Koushiro. – Takeru y Ken también están aquí.

El rubio estaba sentado en un rincón pensativo, atormentándose a si mismo con las imágenes de la destruida ciudad del inicio. Por su parte, Ken se encontraba al lado suyo, sumergido en un profundo sueño custodiado por los Tapirmons.

– Este extraño nudo en mi pecho. – decía mientras llevaba su mano a su corazón. – Es como si me dijera algo esta mal.

Koushiro y Miyako intercambian unas preocupadas miradas.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

Entonces, el pelirrojo suspira antes de comenzar a explicar los terribles sucesos.

* * *

**Mar Dagon.**

Imposibilitados de oponerse, las diminutas partículas de arena negruzca se elevaban con el viento gélido. Al contemplar su errante vuelo, Arkham recordaba inevitablemente la fragilidad de la vida humana. Durante muchas vidas humanas, más de las que sería posible creer, erró a través de los infinitos planos de la existencia en busca de la verdad. Al final y con cierta decepción, se percató de que la auténtica ley universal que buscaba se había esfumado de su vida, desde el mismo día en que su búsqueda hubo iniciado. Recordaba claramente los rostros de todos aquellos cuyas vidas había segado al blandir su acero. Héroes, reyes, demonios o asesinos; Todos estaban perdidos desde que él daba su primer paso. La miseria de aquellos valientes que lo enfrentaban en cada mundo era una de las pocas cosas que el tamer respetaba.

– Dime amigo… ¿Crees en la justicia de la naturaleza?

Tras la pregunta del contestable, Daisuke levantó la cabeza lastimeramente y respondió, casi sin despegar los labios.

– Alguna vez… Creí que la justicia estaba en nuestros corazones, y que era nuestro deber combatir al mal… Ahora sé que eso no es sino una fantasía romántica.

Arkham sonrió levemente, pues pese a la oscuridad que le estaba engullendo, Daisuke aún era capaz de charlar. El antiguo elegido se volvió hacia el tamer, intentando ver directo a su alma. El maligno que ocupaba parte de su mente sonrió con crueldad, pero la conciencia de Daisuke sintió algo de pena por ese que arrodillado frente a sí mismo, moraba en la gris esencia del tamer.

– Tú no has sufrido tanto como yo… ¿Qué te ha hecho entonces caer en el abismo, Stephen Upton?

Un gesto de vaga preocupación se insinuó en la faz del tamer. Era cierto, como hijo de noble apenas y había tenido dificultades en su vida. Considerando esto, sus acciones como Arkham no dejaban otra explicación que la de un niño tonto que era incapaz de lidiar con la realidad.

– Las apariencias pueden engañar, pero eso no ocurre siempre… –continuó Daisuke – Tu corazón llora hoy de dolor y pánico, pues cada acto impío que cometes lo hiere, dejándolo al borde de la muerte… ¿Eso es lo qué deseas, Arkham? ¿Acabar tu existencia?

El reflejo de luz en las pupilas del tamer vaciló por unos instantes, como el de un estanque al que se arroja una piedra.

– No… –respondió al fin – Pero admito que en alguna época ese fue mi mayor anhelo. –su voz pareció empaparse con inseguridad en ese instante, pero su firmeza retornó en la siguiente frase – Antes de descubrir la verdad, mi verdad… La vida y la muerte son simples pasos en nuestra senda, y adelantar su llegada o acortar su duración no tiene importancia.

Daisuke reparó en aquella última frase, pues el tamer la había pronunciado como si fuera capaz de ver el mundo desde un pedestal superior al de los mortales e incluso de los dioses. Sin embargo, la oscuridad advirtió el peligro en tal idea y se lanzó ferozmente sobre ella, destazándola y engulléndola antes de que fuera asimilada por el elegido corrompido. Las voces en el interior de Daisuke acallaron cualquier influjo del exterior y cuando su voz sonó nuevamente, nada tenía de humana.

– Reúnete con tus compañeros, tamer… Su misión está por iniciar.

El contestable miró decepcionado a Daisuke, pues era nuevamente un esbirro de las tinieblas y ya no podría entablar conversación con él.

– Nos veremos pronto, niño. –declaró, con tono despectivo. Ahora que era un simple envase, gracia era el único sentimiento que Daisuke le inspiraba.

Hizo una señal a Mordred, que miraba expectante al caído Samaelmon, deseando medir fuerzas con él. De reojo contempló como Daisuke iba a sentarse en las arenas del mar.

Arkham se reúne con sus compañeros, quienes veían a lo lejos al poseído niño, sorprendidos por el hecho de que Daisuke se haya expresado por unos instantes, y no el maligno que moraba en su interior.

Lentamente, Dagomon emerge del mar y se une a los tamers.

– Explícanos. – exigía Arkham. – ¿Qué hace este elegido aquí?

– Ya no más. – decía impetuoso. – Lo que están viendo ahí es solo la vasija que contiene a mi lord.

– He podido presenciar los atributos del nuevo poder. – decía Zenaku. – Alguien que es pura maldad, debería ser repelido por el poder que descansa en ese niño.

– Estas en lo correcto, Dai Taisen. La razón por la que eso no ocurre es muy sencilla. El chico permitió por voluntad propia que mi Lord se resguardara en el.

"_Entonces..." _se decía Zenaku en su mente. _"Estoy viendo a un traidor de los suyos."_

* * *

**Continente WWW, Guarida de Baihumon.**

Iori bebe encogido el te verde que se le había ofrecido. Por un momento su concentrado sabor y su vapor cálido le relajaban lo suficiente como para tomar con calma los hechos. El hecho de que Daisuke los haya traicionado era sin duda lo que más le angustiaba. Por su parte, Takeru dejaba sus huellas en el suelo apretando con impotencia la tierra que le conformaba.

Un desafortunado hecho ocurre para alterar aun más el pesado ambiente. Ken despierta del profundo sueño al que fue sometido y comienza a gritar desesperadamente. La inestable semilla del mal, nuevamente comenzaba a mandar señalas eléctricas a su corteza cerebral, y con ello, las consiguientes convulsiones.

De inmediato Takeru y Miyako le sostienen mientras Koushiro se apresuraba a colocarle un pañuelo en la boca y así evitar que el chico muerda su lengua. Miyako no puede evitar sacar una lágrima de angustia, al ver como su amado sufría a tal magnitud.

La situación cambia drásticamente, cuando de entre las sombras, aparecen Ryo y Kuree junto con los Tapirmons.

Los digimons rodean al convulsionante niño, he invocando una transparente onda, le tranquilizan. Por su parte, Ryo se acerca abriéndose paso entre los niños que le miraban sorprendidos cuando el tamer se quito la mascara y les permitiéndoles ver su rostro.

Arrodillado frente a su amigo, el tamer legendario deja salir unas palabras llenas de tristeza.

– Ken… perdóname. Nuevamente estas sufriendo por causa mía.

Una cristalina lagrima escurre por su infantil rostro. Luego, saca su D-Ark para acercarlo a la nuca del débil niño. Los elegidos se acercan para ver sorprendidos el milagro.

La resplandeciente luz sale del digivaice del tamer, y con todo su esplendor apunta al cuello del chico. Entonces, se ve salir lentamente la semilla del mal que tanto sufrimiento había causado. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la semilla del mal flota hacia el cuello de Ryo y lo perfora para resguardarse de nuevo. Justo cuando la luz se desvanece, el color regresa al rostro de Ken. Y lentamente, el chico abre los ojos para ver el amable rostro del tamer.

– Ryo-san. – le llamaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

El tamer asiente sonriente. Ken se levanta y se apresura a darle un fuerte abrazo a su amigo.

– Eres justo igual como te recuerdo, no haz cambiado nada.

Consiente de los acontecimientos, Iori se acerca.

– Ken… ¿De verdad estas bien?

El recién despertado voltea a ver al pequeño, de inmediato se acerca alegre y le habla con ternura.

– Si… no podía estar mejor. – decía mientras llevaba su mano al hombro del pequeño ciego.

– Me alegro.

Takeru y Miyako se acercan a sus compañeros y entre risas comienzan a celebrar. Ryo va a donde se encontraba Koushiro.

– Los elegidos para portar el poder divino al fin se han reunido. Ha llegado el momento de contraatacar.

* * *

**Mar Dagon **

Recostado en la oscura playa, escuchando las negruzcas olas, Daisuke al fin logra aclarar sus pensamientos, justo cuando permitió que la oscuridad le llenara de paz, justo cuando logro puntualizar las razones por las cuales se encontraba ahí.

Sin darse cuenta, las emociones negativas que cada hombre guarda en su interior comienzan a manifestarse. Y cuando la imagen de Hikari aparece en su mente, el la culpa de su situación actual. Probablemente las palabras del maligno, que terminarían por hacerlo caer en el abismo, eran las culpables de dicho rencor, pero el sabia que los últimos actos de Hikari no eran del todo correctos. Quizá ese rencor termino de forjarse cuando le vio besar a Takeru, cuando vio frustrados sus deseos más ocultos. Justo ahora sus emociones negativas se habían manifestado debido a las sombras, había ciertos deseos que quería saciar.

El maligno que yacía en su interior sonríe al ver los deseos del chico, deseos primitivos que su condición como humano le exigían cada día en que su cuerpo se desarrollaba, cada día en que se daba cuenta que su racionalidad y moralidad solo eran superestructuras forjadas en una base de violencia y de su instinto por obtener placer.

Y quizá esa era una de las razones por la cual regresar al mar de las tinieblas, para encontrar el placer en aquella chica que vio la primera vez que pisase esos terrenos.

Entonces, sucedió. La chica que beso a Daisuke la primera vez que se adentro al mar de las tinieblas, aparece frente al ex-elegido para saciar esos deseos. Karenina Karhiaa comienza a desvestirse mientras Daisuke le veía hipnotizado. Su bien formado cuerpo delgado y su fina tez clara eran increíblemente hermosos, lo suficiente para hacerle tener una firme erección.

Lentamente la chica se acerca a el. Y justo cuando se comienzan a besar, sus ropas se desvanecen para dejar descubierto su recién emblanquecido cuerpo. Y sin más, el poseído niño se deja reconfortar en los brazos de la cazadora.

* * *

La reunión comenzaría muy pronto… Zenaku se retiro por un momento… sin pedirle permiso a nadie… simplemente por que quiso desaparecer… volver de nuevo con su amada… su despreciada soledad. Junto con el, su fiel Dragón Bestia, que aun con su gran tamaño, paso desapercibido,

En algún lugar de la costa del Dark Area, ambos se sentaron a observar el mar. Antaño, cuando Dokuro era un Dorumon, y Zenaku aun se llamaba Akira, solían observar el océano Net, pues se preguntaban por que el océano era azul, si al tomar el agua, esta era transparente…

Zenaku se extraño al sentir estos recuerdos en su mente. Se suponía que estos se habían muerto junto con su antigua personalidad… "extinguido", pensó él. Luego observo a su compañero. Y un gran sentimiento de culpa se adueño de el. Pensó entonces que su compañero, a quien había criado desde que era un bebe, se había convertido en aquel monstruo por culpa suya… todo por que aquella fatídica noche el se había dejado dominar por el espíritu Oscuro… _**Hiryu**_.

"Que me sucede…" – se pregunto el confundido Tamer –. "Estos sentimientos… debieron desaparecer aquella vez… por que han vuelto ahora…?"

Dokuro lo miro. Era como si de algún modo, el sintiera la confusión de su Tamer. Entonces, Zenaku, llevado… no, más bien arrastrado, por aquel fuerte sentimiento de culpa, dijo:

– Lo siento, Dokuro… Fue mi culpa que ahora seas ese monstruo… Death-X- DoruGhoramon… el arma perfecta…. Akira nunca hubiese permitido eso…

La voz de su tamer hizo reaccionar a Dokuro.

– No… es… tu… culpa… Akira… – dijo el Digimon, lentamente, pues le causaba un tremendo esfuerzo hablar. Su voz era la del pequeño Dorumon –. Yo fui quien decidió vivir…

Zenaku miro a su Digimon. Su aun tuviera sentimientos, se hubiese sorprendido.

– Puedes hablar… – dijo fríamente – . Eso es imposible… tu perdiste esa capacidad cuando Death-X-Evolucionaste…

– El… poder… Divino… – respondió Dokuro.

– Eso… ¿podría ser? – se pregunto Zenaku– . Tu no estuviste en contacto con el poder Divino –hizo una pequeña pausa, y luego continuo – . A no ser que te hubiese transmitido algo de el, a través del D-Gauntlet. Eso explicaría por que ese Zudomon te venció tan fácilmente…

Zenaku miro fijamente a los ojos de Dokuro.

– Es cierto… podría ser –dijo, luego de una pausa–. A mi tambien me purifico…. De hecho, si no hubiese caído de nuevo al Mar de Dagon, los poderes Oscuros hubieran sido totalmente erradicados…. Solo una pregunta: ¿por que tardaste tanto?

– La purificación… fue lenta… – respondió Dokuro– . Me costo… mucho… recordar… como hablan… ustedes los humanos…

Zenaku saco de su bolsillo el Ultimate Emblem. Luego de examinarlo un rato con la vista, pensó en voz alta:

– Será por eso que el emblema nos trajo hasta aquí…? Acaso, este poder Divino podría purificarnos… – luego, con algo de fastidio guardo el Emblema –. Debo deshacerme de ese fastidioso parasito…

Zenaku subió a la palma de la mano de Dokuro. Y tras reflexionar un poco revelo lo que su mente ya había pensado antes.

– El poder Divino es lo que queremos, y si estos sujetos pueden dárnoslo, hare lo que sea necesario.

* * *

– Mi obediencia ha sido total a sus intereses, mi Lord, pero si desea que continúe adelante con sus planes, necesito estar segura que cumplirá con lo que Dagomon ha prometido. – amenazó Karenina al poseído niño. Daisuke la miraba indiferente.

_– Pero niña, ¿acaso no confías en mi? – _Preguntó sarcástico el antiguo elegido._  
_  
– ¿Qué si no puedo confiar en aquel que traicionó a sus amigos y se volvió su enemigo, dices?

_– Mi cazadora, no confundas, estas hablando conmigo, no con el niño. __  
_  
La tamer mantuvo su vista fija en el rostro del chico.

_– Karenina, he liberado la mente de este elegido de su sufrimiento… y así como lo hice con él, lo podré hacer contigo; pero para que eso ocurra, debes asegurarte de cumplir con la misión que hemos de acordar. _

Sin otra opción para elegir, la chica asintió

– Antes de llegar a este mundo, jamás hube de pelear con nadie… sin embrago, desde entonces, he peleado una tras otra vez contra niños que no han tenido siquiera oportunidad de defenderse… hasta que me encontré con… mi hermano… – por el rostro de la chica rodaron algunas lágrimas.

Cualquiera hubiera esperado que sus facciones se suavizaran al recordar tal evento, más la oscuridad en la chica había congelado su corazón casi por completo.

– _Dentro de poco les daré los detalles de la misión. Vete ya, cazadora._

Karenina solo se cubrió con su capucha, mientras sus ojos emanaban aquellas heladas lágrimas.

**Parte 2:  
El **_**Uno  
**_

* * *

**Mar Dagon.**

Los cuatro tamers estaban reunidos, Dagomon los observaba desde las oscuras aguas. Rodeadas por los tamers, las cuatro armas de los abismos se encontraban en el suelo, emanando una sutil luz rojiza. Atrás de ellos, sus digimons observaban pacientes. El tercer ángel caído, por su parte, se escondió en la sombra de Daisuke.

El ex-elegido se acerca a las armas. La horrorosa esencia del maligno se asoma por su cuerpo, y mostrando una aterradora garra, saca de sus adentros los datos de la semilla del mal que robo de Ichijouji Ken.

– _Las cuatro armas de los abismos aun no están completas._ – dijo el maligno. – _Forje estas armas para destruir dimensiones, así que para completarlas, las fusionare con los datos de un digimon cuya naturaleza le permite colapsarlas._

Y los datos de la semilla de Millienmon se aproximaron como truenos a las armas de los abismos. Los cuatro objetos comenzaran a radiar una luz purpura. Una vez terminado, las armas flotaron sorpresivamente a sus respectivos dueños. Karenina miraba la brillante guadaña mientras recordaba el momento en que asesino a su hermano. Arkham miro con una sonrisa en los labios el arco radiante, mientras Zenaku miro con indiferencia la balanza dorada.

– ¿Cómo demonios se supone que usare esto? – pregunto Zenaku.

El maligno río. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la balanza cambio de forma a una puntiaguda lanza dorada.

– _La balanza es solo una forma simbólica._

Y nuevamente, la daga adquirió su forma original.

– _Ha llegado la hora de partir. _– dijo sonriente. – _Karenina se dirigirá al templo del sur, Arkham el templo del norte, Zenaku al templo del este, y Daisuke al templo del oeste. El objetivo es destruir los digi-souls de las bestias sagradas y los pilares que los protegen._

Todos observan como la mirada de Daisuke cae al suelo. Quizas, lo que estaba apunto de pronunciar sus labios terminaría de destruir su ya desquebrajado corazón.

– _Si los elegidos o cualquiera osa interferir… _– el niño apretó el puño con fuerza. – _Mátenlos._

Los tamers asintieron.

– _Estaremos en contacto por medio de la técnica de Dagomon. _– dijo mirando al enorme digimon quien le asintió. – _Si ya no hay nada mas, vayan a cumplir su cometido._

Arkham y Karenina se retiraron de inmediato. Zenaku por su parte espero a que ambos se fueran para luego acercarse al poseído niño.

– _Se lo que quieres DaiTaisen. _– Le dijo mirándole fijamente.

Daisuke saca su D-Dako. Y de este sale una luminosa esfera verde, con un enorme código escrito en binario. Varios "1" y "0" se proyectaban en el interior de la esfera, la cual fue flotando hasta el D-Gaunlet de Zenaku.

– _Es el diseño del digivaice que controla al "Uno"._

Zenaku tomo la información muy interesado.

– Esto apenas y me servirá. El poder divino es lo quiero. – dijó cortante.

– _Necesito garantizar que cumplas con tu parte del trato. Cuando todo esto termine yo mismo te lo daré. _– Daisuke sonrió. –_…O, quien sabe… tal vez lo quieras tomar tu mismo si te encuentras con uno de esos niños._

El tamer lo mira serio.

– _Si ya no hay nada mas, me retiro. El débil cuerpo de este niño no aguantara más mi presencia._

– ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño. – El… ¿Sera consciente de todo esto?

– _No es algo que yo quiera. Cada que me manifiesto en el, su vida se acorta, y eso no es para nada conveniente_. – contestó impetuoso.

Entonces, la esencia del maligno se esfumaba poco a poco. Cuando esta termino de adentrarse en el cuerpo de Daisuke, el elegido hecho la mirada al suelo, y volviendo en si, comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Mientras el niño tenia la mirada en el suelo, el tamer se le acerca.

– ¡Hey tu! ex-elegido… ¡Cuando esto termine vendré y te aplastare! – le dijo desafiante. – Claro esta, ¡Después de encargarme de ese patético magog llamado Upton!

– No se porque lo dices. – Decía Daisuke aun con la mirada abajo.– ¿Acaso te caigo mal?

– No eres tú, soy yo.

Daisuke levanta la mirada y lo ve con sus ojos llenos de oscuridad mientras Zenaku continuaba hablando.

– Digamos que eres como una cucaracha, el solo verte me dan ganas de aplastarte.

Y Zenaku se dirigió al templo de Azulongmon en el norte mientras Dagomon miraba sonriente al desafiante Zenaku. Mientras se alejaba, el tamer poseído por Hiryu, recordaba, que dentro de las pocas cosas que respetaba, la lealtad ocupaba un lugar privilegiado.

Daisuke observa como Zenaku se retira. Luego se levanta lentamente para luego voltear hacia el mar de las tinieblas, donde se veía la cabeza de Dagomon sumergirse. Una vez terminada la reunión, el ex-elegido se pasea por las oscuras playas. Luego de dar unos cuantos pasos, el caído Samaelmon aparece de entre sus sombras, para dirigirse hacia el templo del oeste junto a su tamer.

* * *

Continente WWW, Guarida de Baihumon

Takeru apenas y se entumece un poco al sentir la frescura que la húmeda caverna emanaba. Su lamentable situación apenas y le permitió estar de pie sin frustrarse demasiado por lo controlado que debían ser sus respiraciones para que no sintiera dolor. Aun con las vendas apretando firmemente su tórax, Takeru tuvo que acceder a las peticiones de Ryo y desnudarse de medio cuerpo. A su lado, Ken e Iori se entraban en las mismas situaciones. La chica por su parte, se limitaba a usar un ajustado top que le cubría adecuadamente.

Con los D-3 en mano y sus digi-tamas recostados enfrete suyo, los tres niños mantienen cerrados sus ojos al mismo tiempo que se relajaban para escuchar el monologo del tamer legendario.

– No soy yo el indicado para hablarles a detalle del poder que ahora todos ustedes albergan en su espíritu. – Dijo al fin el tamer. – Lo único que puedo hacer, es compartir con ustedes parte del conocimiento que he descubierto.

Los 4 niños se estremecieron como si cayeran desde las alturas. Cuando abrieron los ojos, observaron como se encontraban en un abismo interminable. Intentaron ubicarse unos a otros, mas no se veía nada más que una inmensa oscuridad. Intentaron gritar y pedir auxilio, pero el sonido no existía en dicho lugar.

De repente, la angustia se esfumo cuando varios puntos luminosos brillaban en la basta oscuridad, como estrellas del manto estelar.

'' Es una pregunta que todos alguna vez nos hemos hecho: ¿Por qué existo? ¿En que momento naci? ¿Fue en el momento en que nuestros padres nos concibieron? Ó ¿Fue en el momento en que nuestros padres se enamoraron? … Y antes de eso ¿Dónde estaban los átomos que ahora nos constituyen? ¿Cómo surgieron dichos átomos?

Entonces esos puntos de luz comenzaron a brillar inmensamente, de un momento a otro, comenzaron a parpadear llenando toda la zona de luz y oscuridad por instantes.

'' Lo cierto, es que nuestro origen se confunde con el origen del universo. Y el universo se origino por…

Y todos esos puntos parpadeantes explotaron, invadiendo cada oscuro rincón con una luz inmensa.

Fascinados, pero al mismo tiempo aterrados, los niños salen del transe inducido por los Tapirmons de Kuree. Ken, Iori y Miyako hiperventilaron nerviosos, Takeru a penas y le escurrió una gota de sudor por la frente.

– Lo cierto es que una misteriosa fuerza origino el universo y por ende, todo cuanto existe y vive. Nosotros le llamamos "_Poder Divino_" _"Ultimo Poder" "Divino Alpha kai Omega" _ó _"Uno"_ – continuaba el Tamer mientras los niños se tranquilizaban.

'' Pero no los traje hasta aquí para contarles algo que quizás ya sabían.

Los elegidos se re-incorporaron al mismo tiempo que miraban interesados a Ryo.

'' La clave esta en el mundo digital, el cual es una ventana al pasado, presente y futuro del mundo real. Todo cuanto existió, existe, y existirá en nuestro mundo, se manifestara en el mundo de los digimons. El "_Uno"_ no es la excepción, y fue este materializado en los datos digitales lo que origino al mundo digital.

Los niños le miraron sorprendidos.

'' Como una nueva raza, los orgullosos seres del mundo digital no podían aceptar que sus orígenes sean una copia de los orígenes de nuestro universo. Así que crearon sus propios Dioses. La ENIAC, el ordenador que dirigía al mundo digital, se separo en los digimons que conocemos como bestias sagradas, las cuales contralaban el proceso de evolución en el mundo digital a partir de un poder llamado "digi-intelectia". Pasaron varias eras, cuando las bestias sagradas se percataron que había un poder aún más poderoso que la "digi-intelectia"… era el _Uno_ que por razones desconocidas reapareció en este mundo. Para proteger a los seres del mundo digital, se les dijo que aquel poder forjador de vida en ambos mundos era algo que solo tenían los digimons, y fue sallado por los cuatro soberanos hasta descubrir por que razón dicho poder se había vuelto a manifestar.

Ryo suspiro antes de continuar.

– Estudiando las murallas R'lyeh, descubrimos que el "Poder divino" se volvió a manifestar para afrontar la crisis que los ángeles caídos han traído consigo. Cuando ellos aparecieron, las bestias sagradas no tuvieron otra opción más que liberar.

''Justo ahora los ángeles caídos han reclutado a 4 tamers provenientes de distintas dimensiones para destruir los digi-souls sagrados de las bestias sagradas con ayuda de las "cuatro armas de los abismos". Si lo permitimos, esta dimensión colapsara.

Los cuatro niños se miran unos a otros muy preocupados.

– Su deber es detenerlos…

**Parte: 3:  
Renunciando a las ilusiones  
**

* * *

El Mundo Digital, alguna vez el lugar más hermoso, excepcional, y fantástico que existía en el universo, ahora, parecía un cementerio sin vida, donde los digimons sobrevivientes se escondían entre cuevas y rocas oscuras, intentando sobrevivir a la crisis y peleando por el poco alimento que quedaba.

– _¡Petrifier! – _gritaba un Kokatorimon al lanzar de su boca su rayo.

Un Ogremon lo evade con dificultad.

Ambos digimon se encontraban peleando por un trozo de carne que hallaron en las llanuras.

Dando una marometa por los aires, Ogremon lanza su técnica directamente a la enorme ave.

– _Devil Punch – _decía lanzando un resplandor púrpura de su puño a Kokatorimon.

Este lo recibe, luego de hacer una mueca, logra resistir poderoso golpe, Ogremon se pone en guardia.

De repente…

Desde el cielo, el terrible ángel caído baja como trueno, y de un solo golpe mata a Kokatorimon. El pedazo de carne que el tenia cae al suelo, y es pisado por el monstruoso ángel.

Lleno de pánico, Ogremon se da la media vuelta, y se hecha a correr.

Se detuvo casi en un instante, barriéndose por el suelo, comienza a retroceder poco a poco.

Frente de el, de forma amenazadora, Daisuke lo miraba con sus ojos muertos, y se acercaba lentamente a el, mientras este retrocedía.

Ogremon había escuchado de otros digimons, que habían llegado tamers de otras dimensiones para acabar con este mundo, y que sus poderes sobre pasaban a los de la misma oscuridad.

– ¡Por favor, solo intento sobrevivir!… – exclamaba mientras retrocedía con pánico del niño.

Ogremon suda, y de golpe cierra los ojos cuando el niño levanta su oscuro D-dako…

– …sobrevivir en este mundo…

Daisuke lanza un destello negro que toca a Ogremon…

Y de un suspiro, Ogremon perece.

…

Daisuke, baja la mirada, y cierra sus ojos, luego, guarda su D-dako, mientras su monstruoso ángel se le acercaba. Logrando percibir aquel frió sentimiento de miedo que Ogremon le tenia, Daisuke logra sentir un estimulo en su corazón, que denotaba tristeza y soledad.

Trepándose nuevamente al ángel caído, ve con firmeza el templo del Oeste, los territorios de Baihumon. Y de un destello, el ángel se hecha a volar.

**Continente WWW, Guarida de Baihumon.**

Los niños ven extrañados unos pequeños puntos luminosos saltando de un lugar a otro toda la cueva. Iori logra percibir unas sutiles pero alegres risas dejando que su eco volara al vacio.

Los diminutos seres comienzan a rodear a Ryo.

– Estos son los digi-gnomes. – dijo despacio. – Otras formas de vida digital, su principal habilidad radica en decodificar los datos digitales y materializarlos.

Los digi-gnomes se acercan a los menores y volaban rodeándolos de un lugar a otro. Uno que otro se detenía para observar los rostros de los niños. Miyako los miraba nerviosa.

– Koushiro… – le llamaba el tamer.

El pelirrojo se acerca presuroso. Al llegar junto a Ryo, le pide su digivaice para conectarlo a su computadora.

– Antes de que uno de los tamers destruyera las ruinas proféticas del Sabaku Chitai, Centarumon logro mandar los enviar a la guarida los datos del digivaice capaz de controlar el último poder. – Explicaba Koushiro. – La idea es utilizarlos para que los digi-gnomes puedan materializar los datos, y así, obtener los nuevos digivaices.

– ¿Eso es todo? – se preguntaba Miyako sonriente. – Tendremos nuestros nuevos digivaices, y podremos usar el _Poder Divino._

– Las cosas son más complicadas de lo que parecen. – le respondía Koushiro.

– Así como ocurrió con Daisuke y con Iori al momento de manifestar el _Uno_, ustedes han de hacer un nuevo sacrificio para poder despertarlo.

– No importa que clase de que clase de sacrificio se trate. – decía Takeru valientemente. – Hare lo que sea necesario.

Los demás niños fruncen el ceño y luego asienten. Ryo y Koushiro se miran con determinación.

– Vamos…

Y ambos guían a los elegidos ante Baihumon.

**Mundo Alterno…  
**

* * *

— _¿Dónde estoy?_

Daisuke caminaba en el vació, aquel lugar intermedio a la vida y la muerte, bañado con una luz cegadora que hacia deplorar en un sentimiento de libertad, como si su cuerpo volara al infinito, un lugar donde el sufrimiento y el dolor solo eran un vago recuerdo apunto de extinguirse.

Daisuke topa con una pared invisible, sintiéndola con sus manos, tarda poco en percatarse que alguien estaba detrás de ella…

Mirando a la pared, ve a un chico con cabellos alborotados color café, tez prieta, ojos castaños, una extravagante chaqueta, playera blanca, guantes y short.

Daisuke denotaba algo en aquel chico, eran aquellos goggles en la cabeza.

Da un salto al descubrir que aquella pared era un espejo, lo que veía era así mismo, era el mismo Daisuke que era antes, aquella esencia oscura que el despedía desapareció por completo.

Reparando en su propia imagen, Daisuke no podía creer que haya regresado a ser como antes. Atacado por un sentimiento de culpa por aquellos crímenes que había hecho, comienza a cuestionar sus propias acciones. Ahora se dirigía a los territorios de Baihumon, a destruir al mundo, a matar a uno de sus compañeros, lo sintió ilógico, estúpido.

Luego de pensar en aquel futuro que le aguardaba, comenzó a llorar al ver su propia imagen, echo sus rodillas al suelo y siguió llorando, no podía echarse atrás, tenia que continuar, tenia que seguir, incluso si eso implicara asesinar a uno de sus amigos, asesinar a aquel que con el poder Divino lo desafiaría a una batalla mortal. Ya no era un elegido, si no un ser de la oscuridad destinado a terminar con el sufrimiento.

— _¿Eso es lo que quieres?_

Daisuke deja de llorar en un instante, levanta la mirada para ver aquella imagen en el muro. Ya no era la suya, ahora era la de Taichi.

Una gran nostalgia lo invadió, pues no era el Taichi que veía siempre, su imagen era mas bien la de un niño, un niño que ya había visto antes y con el cual, después de haber librado una batalla, aprendió una hermosa lección.

— _¿Destruir a tus amigos… destruir tu mundo?_

Daisuke lo mira sorprendido, se limpia las lágrimas y de inmediato se levanta.

— _No… — _respondía Daisuke

— _¡Entonces ¿Qué demonios haces?_

Daisuke calla.

— _Daisuke… — _decía Taichi con tristeza, tomo sus goggles, se los quito enfrente de Daisuke, y se los mostró _—…tú prometiste proteger siempre a tus amigos, ¿Lo olvidaste?_

— _¡¿En que forma? — _Reprochaba Daisuke — _¿Seguir alargando sus vidas? ¿Obligándolos a pelear duramente con los ángeles de los abismos? ¿Haciéndolos sufrir más? Nosotros no pedimos proteger este mundo, y con lo que nos ha pasado ya no hay justicia en el…_

Taichi baja la mirada tristemente, el Daisuke que había conocido había cambiado por completo.

— _Daisuke…_

— _¡No!... no hables más. — _Nuevamente, Daisuke deja salir unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos —_ Taichi, perdóname, en verdad perdóname, pero no puedo, no puedo seguir creyendo en algo que no existe…_

De repente.

La luz en donde se encontraban comenzo a ser invadida por una onda maléfica de oscuridad.

Daisuke despierta, dando un fuerte grito de furia que se escucho por todo el mundo digital.

El D-dako despidió una energía oscura que hizo brillar a ambos, a tamer y ha digimon, el brillo que ambos tenían era rojo como las llamas del infierno. El ángel caído hizo denotar un aumento en su poder y en tamaño, la velocidad a la que iba mientras volaba aumento.

Los googles azotan en el suelo del basto Mundo Digital. Ambos lentes, se hicieron una grieta que traspasaba todo su diámetro. Era el fin de una promesa, de una ilusión.

**Parte 4:  
Los nuevos digivaices y la declaración de guerra.  
**

* * *

Dentro de la cueva, una enorme habitación oscura se esconde es sus profundidades, la humedad bochornosa y los calientes vapores hacían que su oscuro interior fuera agobiante.

Desnudos de medio cuerpo, los niños entran a la oscura habitación, esperando encontrarse con el único soberano sobreviviente al ataque de los ángeles caídos. Una luz verdusca comenzó a iluminar el lugar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos toda esa humedad calurosa se desvaneció justo cuando la bestia sagrada se presenta ante ellos. A su lado, su fiel guardián, MasterV-Dramon, le acompañaba.

Al ver lo debilitado que se encontraba, Miyako lanza una exclamación de preocupación.

– No te agites… – le dijo a la niña con firmeza. – Ustedes también han pasado por momentos horribles desde que les dimos el _Uno. _Esto no es nada comparado con eso.

– Pero… no es suficiente. – Se acerco Takeru. – Baihumon-sama, nos dijeron que para manifestar de nuevo el poder divino, necesitamos hacer un sacrificio. Diganos cual es, haremos lo que sea.

La bestia sagrada calla.

– ¡Baihumon-sama! – le llamaba Ken frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Están dispuestos ha arriesgar sus vidas? – les preguntaba, despacio.

– Si… – se acerco a decirle Ken. – Tal y como nos arriesgamos cuando entramos a pelear con Kazbeelmon.

– Ademas… Daisuke, Iori y Hikari ya han pagado un precio muy caro… nosotros no hemos pagado el nuestro. – Se acerco Miyako.

Iori escucho callado.

La bestia sagrada suspiro.

– Justo ahora, los tamers están apunto de llegar a los templos. Con los datos de Milleniumon en esas armas, no hay duda que pueda destruir nuestro Digi-souls – dijo con la mirada abajo. – Pero si utilizamos el de ustedes…

Koushiro cerró su puño impotente.

– Baihumon-sama. – le llamo Iori. – Por favor, continúe.

– Puedo unir nuestros digi-souls con el suyo. – dijo al fin. – De esa forma, lo único que encontrarían los tamers seria un fragmento, y de ninguna manera podrían destruirlo. Eso les daría tiempo para ir a desafiarlos y recuperar las cuatro armas de los abismos. Pero…

Miyako trago saliva.

– Tal y como ocurrió con nosotras. Si tomo su digi-soul, su esperanza de vida se reduciría a la mitad.

Los niños bajaron la mirada.

– Pero ese solo es una parte del problema. – Continúo la enorme bestia. – Al poseer la otra mitad del digi-soul, se convertirían en el próximo blanco de los tamers. Y para poder estabilizarlo, tendrán que ir a los templos.

Al pensar en sus familias, los niños muerden sus labios. Nada les aseguraba que estuvieran vivos las próximas horas, y aun si pasara, acortarían drásticamente sus vidas.

"De esto se trata el _Uno_"dijo Takeru en sus pensamientos. "Sacrificio"

– Si dejamos las cosas como están. – dijo Ken. – Todo cuanto conocemos terminara.

– Si lo hacemos, por lo menos hay una posibilidad de que eso no ocurra. – Dijo Iori. – No tenemos otra opción.

Baihumon volteo a mirar a Ryo y a Koushiro. Los tres asintieron. Luego, la bestia sagrada volvió a mirar a los elegidos.

– Tomen sus D-3 y llévenlos a su pecho. – les dijo. – Cierren sus ojos y piensen en sus palabras.

Los niños obedecieron. Suspirando agitadamente, todos sienten su D-3 en sus pechos desnudos. Una luz proveniente de sus digivaices los comienza ha envolver.

– Los digimons compartimos muchas emociones con los humanos, y de todas ellas, aferrarse a la vida es la mas fuerte de todas. El amor a la vida es el significado del digi-soul.

Y de los ojos de la bestia sagrada, un destello luminoso sale disparado contra los menores. Cuando este llego a ellos, los 4 niños se vieron envueltos en un pilar de luz que les cayó desde los cielos, era su digi-soul. Por su parte, los digi-core de cada niño les rodeo como un aro a la mitad de su pecho. Con sus garras, la bestia sagrada corto parte del digi-core ha cada uno. Los niños sintieron como si les arrancaran parte de sus vidas.

– ¡Ahora! – grito Koushiro.

Ryo se apresuro a llamar a sus digi-gnomes. Y con sus D-Ark les dio los datos del nuevo digivaice los cuales se apresuraron a procesar. Entonces las criaturas se acercaron a los niños, y cuando rodearon sus D-3, todos observaron como el digivaice se transformaba.

Los niños elegidos sintieron como algo les quemaba por dentro al mismo tiempo que la habitación se iluminaba con una luz cegadora. El _Uno _se había manifestado. Conforme apareció el D-Dako la sensación dolorasa en los niños se desvanecía, al mismo tiempo que la luz cegadora se esfumaba. Hipnotizados al ver sus nuevos digivaices, los cuatro los toman con firmeza, y justo cuando eso ocurre, la luz de la digi-evolución aparece y se va directo a Upamon y a los digi-tamas . Los cuatro arcángeles digitales aparecen.

– El sagrado Digiviace del **D**ivino **A**lpha **K**ai **O**mega. – dijo Baihumon. – El D-dako ha resurgido.

Ryo se acerca con firmeza.

– Ha llegado la hora de contraatacar.

* * *

Los 4 tamers aterrizan en sus respectivos templos. Tras voltear a sus alrededores, buscan atentos los pilares que ocultaban los digi-souls. Una vez encontrados, los 4 se acercan ellos con los ojos brillantes.

– Una vez que…

* * *

– … destruya este pilar…

* * *

– … mis anhelos…

* * *

– … se cumplirán.

* * *

Dijeron los cuatro estando en frente de sus respectivos pilares, complementando sus palabras.

Entonces, los tamers hacen un llamado a sus poderosos digimon. ChaosDukemon azota un tremendo golpe con su lanza hacia el pilar, Devilot lo hace con sus poderosas garras oscuras, Dokuro embiste el pilar con su enorme cuerpo, y el caído Samaelmon lanza un luminoso destello purpura. Las rocas de los pilares se desquebrajaron. Dentro, el digi-soul se veía luminoso.

Karenina toma la guadaña negra de la parca, Arkham el arco y la flecha radiante, Zenaku la lanza dorada y Daisuke la espada ensangrentada. Con un movimiento firme se abalanzan contra el digi-soul.

Arkham siente una fuerte ventisca cuando su flecha azota contra el digi-core. Una luz azulada invade los templos una vez que las armas tienen contacto con el digi-soul. Tras un momento de agitación, todo ese alboroto cesa. Los tamers fruncen el ceño. Indignados, vuelven a repetir el hazaña, pero con los mismo resultados.

– Dagomon… – le llamo Zenaku furioso. – Tu estúpida arma no sirve.

Una negruzca neblina cubrió a los tamers. Cuando se dieron cuenta, las playas de la zona oscura invadieron los espacios donde estaban. Al voltear, se dieron cuenta que los 4 estaban reunidos atreves de la zona oscura. Dagomon aparece en medio de ellos.

"Esta es la técnica de Dagomon de la que nos hablaron." Pensó Zenaku.

– Y bien niño… – dijo Arkham mirando a Daisuke. – ¿Cual es tu plan ahora?

Daisuke lo miro con su oscura mirada. Lentamente suspira, y al cerrar los ojos, la esencia del maligno sale de su cuerpo para analizar el problema.

El ahora poseído niño se acerca, y hecha un vistazo al enorme pilar. El ex-elegido frunce el ceño.

– Tamers. – dijo en tono autoritario. – Destruyan la roca que conforma el pilar.

Los tres llaman a sus digimons, quienes azotando fuertes golpes destruyen cada roca del enorme pilar. El resultado les sorprende a todos.

– Un fragmento de digi-core. – dijo Arkham al ver lo que el enorme pilar ocultaba dentro. – Solo eso…

– Para que el Digi-soul aparezca necesitamos primero absorber todo el digi-core. – se apresuro a decir Zenaku.

– Pero aquí solo hay un fragmento. – dijo Karenina con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Dónde esta el resto?

Una resplandeciente luz obliga a los tamers a cubrir su rostro. Justo en medio de la desfasada zona. La imagen del debilitado Baihumon aparece. Todos miran sorprendidos.

– Aquellos invasores provenientes de otra dimensión. – les dijo a los tamers con desdén.

Los 3 le miran desafiantes.

– ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Tienen idea del caos que están apunto de desatar?

– Soy un tamer… – dijo Zenaku. – Actuó según lo que me convenga. No tengo porque dar explicaciones, ni siquiera a uno de los cuatro grandes soberanos.

Arkham rió.

– Lo mismo digo.

Karenina se quedo callada.

– _Me sorprende que aun en tu lamentable estado te atrevas a dar la cara, bestia estúpida. _– dijó el maligno atraves de Daisuke. – _¿Es qué no tuviste suficiente con el maltrato que te di?_

Bauhimon frunció el ceño.

– _Como te darás cuenta, estos tamers no tienen intención de parar. No podrás esconder el digi-core restante por siempre._

– ¿Esconderlo? – dijo el digimon sagrado en tono de burla. – ¿Quién dice que quiero esconderlo?

Los cuatro tamers escuchan interesados.

– El digi-core sobrante, es el de los cuatro niños elegidos para portar el _Uno_.

Todos abren sus ojos sorprendidos. El maligno ríe.

– ¿_Y donde están ahora? ¿Cuánto crees que pueda soportar este digisoul sin su dgi-core faltante? _– Dijo inmediatamente después de azotar un tremendo golpe al digi-core con la espada ensangrentada.

– En unos momentos más, los niños elegidos se dirigirán a los templos sagrados para desafiarlos. Veamos si los tamers con capaces de enfrentar al _poder Divino_.

– Entonces, ¿Ese es su plan? – dijo Arkham riendo. – Es una situación arriesgada y muy cruel de tu parte obligar a unos niños a entrar a la boca del lobo. Ademas… créeme… nos subestimas.

– Si es necesario matarlo, entonces no me detendré. – dijo Zenaku.

– ¿_Piensas que no los he elegido cuidadosamente?_ – le hablo el maligno. – _Los poderes de estos tamers son suficientemente fuerte como para desafiar al __**Uno.**_

– Entonces es una declaración de guerra. – dijo Baihumon.

Entonces la imagen sagrada se desvaneció. El maligno sonrió y volteo a ver a los tres tamers.

– _Como se habrán dado cuenta, ha habido una pequeña modificación en los planes. _– los tamers escuchan atentos. – _Matar al niño que les desafié, y obtener el faltante del digi-core. Los demás queda igual._

Todos asienten.

– Oye… ángel caído, o lo que seas… – le llamaba Zenaku.

El poseído niño voltea.

– Voy a tomarte la palabra, y tomare el _poder Divino_ de ese niño.

– _Haz lo que quieras, DaiTaisen._

Y la técnica de Dagomon desaparece. Daisuke, Arkham y Karenina se sientan para esperar pacientes a su contrincante. Zenaku por su parte, comienza a caminar ansioso de que su pelea comience.

**CONTINUARA…  
**

* * *

**Pre-reading:**

La batalla contra los Tamers comienza, los cuatro niños escuchan la información recauda para elegir a su contrincante. Miyako tiene una promesa con Kuree y llena de determinación corre a enfrentar a la cazadora. Su arcángel protector sostendrá una batalla contra una de los cuatro reyes demonio, mientras Karenina revela un terrible secreto.


	20. El reencuentro de los hermanos Karhia

**Capitulo 20:  
El reencuentro de los hermanos Karhia  
**兄弟の再会

**Prologo:**

_**Tras complacer los deseos más primitivos de Daisuke, la cazadora observa como el maligno se apodera nuevamente del cuerpo del chico. Fue en ese momento cuando ella tuvo su audiencia con la mente maestra de todos los acontecimientos hasta ahora revelados. Pero, en esta ocasión, alguien más entra en escena una vez retirándose la tamer.**_

– _Mi obediencia ha sido total a sus intereses, mi Lord, pero si desea que continúe adelante con sus planes, necesito estar segura que cumplirá con lo que Dagomon ha prometido – amenazó Karenina a Daisuke que le miraba indiferente._

– _Pero niña, ¿acaso no confías en mi? – Preguntó sarcástico el antiguo elegido __  
__  
– ¿Qué si no puedo confiar en aquel que traicionó a sus amigos y se volvió su enemigo, dices? – __  
__  
– Mi cazadora, no confundas, estas hablando conmigo, no con el niño. __  
__  
Karenina mantuvo su vista fija en el rostro del chico. __  
_

– _Karenina, he liberado la mente de este elegido de su sufrimiento… y así como lo hice con él, lo podré hacer contigo; pero para que eso ocurra, debes asegurarte de cumplir con la misión que hemos acordado – __  
__  
Sin otra opción para elegir, la chica asintió __  
_

– _Antes de llegar a este mundo, jamás hube de pelear con nadie… sin embrago, desde entonces, he peleado una tras otra vez contra niños que no han tenido siquiera oportunidad de defenderse… hasta que me encontré con… mi hermano… – por el rostro de la chica rodaron algunas lágrimas. __  
_

_Cualquiera hubiera esperado que sus facciones se suavizaran al recordar tal evento, más la oscuridad en la chica había congelado su corazón casi por completo. Karenina solo se cubrió con su capucha, mientras sus ojos emanaban aquellas heladas lágrimas. __  
_

_La cazadora levantó su D-Slasher y cortó el aire con él. Una rajadura sobre la dimensión del Mar de las Tinieblas le permitió moverse al Digi–Mundo, seguida por Devilot, el Beelzebumon. ___

_– Veo que ya te vas… – exclamó el poseido, volteando la vista hacia una gran roca que descansaba sobre las grisáceas arenas detrás de él – ¿Acaso llegaste a pensar que no me había percatado de tu presencia, Caminante?_

___Una figura envuelta en una túnica, visiblemente deteriorada, pero entera, apareció por detrás de la roca. Una capucha cubría su cabeza y su rostro. __  
_

– _¡Pero si es el hermano mayor de mi Cazadora! – se burló Daisuke, fríamente __  
__  
– Su nombre es Karenina… – __  
__  
– Vaya, vaya… dime porque continuas tras la chica, ella te odia y tu recuerdo solo le produce dolor – __  
__  
– Sabes bien que el culpable de todo su sufrimiento has sido tú… – __  
__  
– Tal vez si, tal vez no… pero Caminante, ¿acaso piensas derrumbar mis planes y así salvar a tu hermanita de su inminente locura? – __  
__  
– Tus planes son lo que menos me interesa, quienquiera que seas en realidad, a mi solo me interesa protegerla a ella – __  
_

– _Me agrada tu respuesta, ahora entiendo porque Dagomon te había seleccionado en primera instancia – __  
__  
El chico levanto la cabeza con desprecio, dejando ver parte de su rostro, oscurecido por la sombra que la capucha le proporcionaba. __  
__  
– Así es, Caminante… desde el principio eras tú el Tamer elegido para portar la Guadaña de la Muerte ¿o sigues pensando que aquel patético DemiDevimon te eligió porque "eras el único que podría sacarlos de aquí"? – __  
__  
– Mi amigo no era patético.__  
__  
– Eso no importa ahora… ¿recuerdas la rapidez con que creció tu "amigo"? Y… ¿recuerdas que forma tomó? __  
__  
El chico no pudo evitar recordar aquellos tiempos en que caminaba con Phantomon a su lado. __  
__  
– ¡Ustedes dos estaba destinados a ser compañeros y a servirme! – __  
__  
Los ojos de Daisuke se iluminaron de ira por un instante. Había algo entre el Caminante y la Cazadora que le hacía enfurecer. __  
__  
– Pero, según veo, todo te salió mal…– el chico sonrió burlonamente __  
__  
– Pero caminante, ¿acaso no esta mi Cazadora camino a cumplir mis planes? – __  
__  
– Tus facciones te delatan, Elegido, tu me necesitas – __  
__  
– ¡No! – Levanto la voz el poseído niño – Yo necesitaba del sacrificio de uno de los hermanos… pero tú, estabas tan preocupado en encontrar a tus padres que no seguiste a tu hermana como debías hacerlo y me negaste la oportunidad de tener tu poder a mi lado… – __  
__  
– Y tuviste que conformarte con ella, ¿o no? – el chico toco el suelo con la rodilla, el dolor en su pecho comenzó a punzar en ese instante haciéndole perder el equilibrio ___

_– Duele, ¿verdad Caminante? – __  
_

_El chico dirigió una mirada de ira a su interlocutor __  
_

– _Ella porta la misma sangre que tu portabas, ella desarrolló el mismo poder que tu habrías desarrollado… pero Caminante, aún tienes tiempo… ¡quédate aquí y espera ha tu hermana y yo les permitiré estar juntos nuevamente, y tú te podrás unir a mis guerreros, Caminante! – __  
_

_El dolor en el pecho del chico disminuyó, lo cual aprovecho para ponerse en pie. __  
__  
– La oferta es interesante… pero ¿sabes? Aquel Dragon oscuro que sigue a uno de tus Tamers y yo, no somos demasiado diferentes… Si yo estoy aquí ahora es porque una vez que reencontré a mi hermana, no me permití dejarla – el chico abrió su túnica mostrando una sangrante herida en su pecho – aún cuando ella me hubo asesinado, mi alma se negó a abandonarla por segunda vez, y portando esto como señal y como recuerdo de mi misión, he logrado renacer con este cuerpo digital – __  
__  
– ¡Idiota!, te ofrecí una oportunidad y la haz rechazado por tu tonto y utópico ideal  
_

– _Daisuke dio la espalda al chico – ahora pagarás con lo único que te queda ¡Tu Vida! – el antiguo elegido giró rápidamente y con el D–Dako oscuro en sus manos, un rápido relámpago negro impacto la herida que el Caminante aun mantenía descubierta. __  
__  
El chico se retorció en el suelo del dolor causado. Ondas de energía oscura recorrieron su ser digital intentando destruirle por dentro. __  
__  
El lastimado Digi-Human levanto la vista hacia Daisuke, quien pudo ver sus brillantes y tristes ojos desvanecerse junto al resto de su cuerpo, en bits. __  
__  
– Pobre inútil, realmente creyó que podría ser una amenaza para mí – Daisuke sonrió ___

_– ¿Sabes la diferencia entre el DigiCore y un alma humana? – preguntó una voz en el infinito. Daisuke no pudo detectar al ser que se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra de esa forma. __  
__  
Al fin, frente a él se reunió un torbellino de data que culminó en la reconstrucción del cuerpo Digital del caminante, que ahora mostraba una arrogante posición erguida, con ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados. __  
__  
Abriendo sus ojos, el chico terminó – El alma humana… es imposible de destruir…– y se desvaneció en el aire, dejando un brillante viento digital tras de él. _

_Tras escuchar las últimas palabras de Kuree, el maligno sonrío._

– _No estés tan seguro…– dijó el maligno atreves de Daisuke, mientras se paseaba lentamente por las playas.__  
_

**Parte 1:  
Recuerdos  
**

El mundo digital ya no era el mismo. Es cierto que había pasado por situaciones que día a día ponían en peligro su existencia, partiendo sus tierras, degradando sus paisajes, llenándose de oscuridad. Sin embargo, nunca antes había estado tan demacrado como lo estaba ahora. Desde que aparecieron los campos oscuros del segundo ángel caído, Kazbeelmon, todo cuanto existía en el mundo digital colapsaba. Y aunque el traidor fue derrotado por el arcángel digital de Iori, el daño ya estaba hecho.

Miyako profundizaba en ello al ver desde los cielos lo demacrado que su querido "digimundo" estaba. Adentrada en una esfera luminosa que le permitía volar por los aires al lado de su divino protector, cuyos celestiales poderes le concedían dicho atributo. Los pocos digimons que les veian pasar, se maravillaban por tal radiante esencia que el ángel y la elegida despedían. "Suerte" "Ustedes pueden vencerlos" "Si mueren jamás se los perdonaremos" les gritaban. Los rumores se esparcían rápidamente, y muchos sabían que los elegidos para portar el ultimo poder se dirigían a enfrentar a los tamers que amenazaban con desvasar las dimensiones. La elegida los observa, recibiendo todos sus ánimos, pero su peculiar personalidad le hace dudar de sus capacidades.

– Saint-Gabrielmon… – volteaba a ver su divino protector. Llamándole por primera vez por su nombre, que casualmente ella conocía sin que nadie antes se lo hubiera dicho.

Y el hermoso rostro del ángel voltea a verla. Era de piel clara, ojos marrones y un peculiar cabello alborotado y ondulado, color castaño claro. Sorprendentes eran los mantos oscuros que cubrían su sagrado cuerpo, en el que se podían ver las constelaciones estelares brillando en su máximo esplendor.

"Un manto estelar" pensaba Miyako al verlo.

Cuatro hermosas alas blancas de lado a lado terminaban de darle al ángel digital su incomparable majestuosidad.

Miyako sujeta su D-Dako luego de que un quemante dolor en su pecho apareciera nuevamente. El digimon divino observa frunciendo el ceño. Al parecer, su compañera aun no se acostumbraba al nuevo poder. Cosa extraña, pues sus compañeros, una vez aparecido el nuevo digivaice, no daban ni la mas mínima señal de sufrimiento. Miyako era diferente, seguía sin controlarlo por completo a pesar del digivaice.

– No te preocupes… ya paso… – le dijo la chica.

Luego observa el universo infinito que se proyectaba en el centro de su digivaice. Con un poco de nostalgia comienza a recordar los sucesos ocurridos antes de partir a encontrarse con _La cazadora:_

– _Es poco lo que hemos logrado descubrir acerca de estos tamers. – __explicaba Koushiro. __– Sin embargo, creo que darles algunos detalles sobre ellos, es mejor que nada._

_El pelirrojo volteo a ver al digi-human._

– _Kuree…_

– _Si. – dijo en señal de obediencia._

_Miyako y los demás observan como Kuree saca un pequeño aparato con forma redonda y una lente oscura en su centro, no era diferente de una "webcam". Tras conectarla a la computadora de Koushiro, una imagen de cuatro dimensiones se proyecto por el lente. Las figuras de los cuatro tamers aparecen sorpresivamente ante los elegidos._

– _La primera, Karnhia Karenina, es una tamer de 13 años conocida como " La cazadora". Se ha hecho fama de merodear por el Mundo Digital en busca de jóvenes Tamers, a quienes tras seducir, asesina sin piedad._

_Los tres elegidos observan de pies a cabeza los atributos de la tamer, y tras analizarla, ninguno puede negar lo hermosa que es su figura._

–_Su digivaice, al igual que el de los otros tamers, parece tener habilidades especiales, como lanzar energía capaz de partir la tierra, o la de abrir grietas en las dimensiones._

_Miyako observa a Kuree con angustia, luego de recordar la promesa que le había hecho. El digi-human no hace más que desviar la mirada y encogerse en hombros._

– _Su digimon es un Beelzebumon. El gran poder que tiene tal vez parta del hecho de que es uno de los siete señores demonios que en el pasado estuvieron apunto de controlar al mundo digital. El hecho de que uno de ellos haya aparecido justo ahora es un misterio por si solo._

– _Yo… ire a pelar con ella. – interrumpía Miyako._

_Koushiro asiente lentamente._

– _Ella se encuentra en templo del sur._

_Tras escuchar la información de la tamer, la imagen proyectada cambia bruscamente para mostrar la figura de Arkham._

– _El segundo es un Tamer de diecisiete años cuyo nombre real esta sin confirmar. Su alias, Arkham. Creemos que este tamer esta relacionado con los asesinatos a niños elegidos en Europa, a quien ellos mismos llaman, "el Caos"._

_Iori frunce el ceño._

– _El hecho de que haya sido capaz de retirar el D-Dako original, nos hace sospechar que sus poderes están mas haya que los de la luz y la oscuridad. Su digimon es un poderoso ChaosDukemon del que no se tiene información._

– _¡Yo peleare con el! – grito Iori firmemente. Todos voltean a verlo._

– _El se encuentra en el templo del norte. – le dijo Koushiro mirándolo fijamente._

_El pelirrojo trago saliva antes de pasar al siguiente Tamer._

– _Ya les he dicho todo lo que sabemos acerca de Zenaku. – dijó con la mirada en el suelo. – Lo más preocupante de el, es el digimon que lo acompaña. Baihumon-sama pidió hablar con quien decida ir a enfrentarlo. Por ultimo…_

_Todos se estremecen al ver la imagen de Daisuke._

– _Parece ser que el maligno esta utilizando a Daisuke no solo como un destructor de dimensiones, si no también para controlar los poderes del tercer ángel caído cuya inestabilidad, solamente es neutralizada por el "Uno" corrompido. Esta también el hecho de que el posee el D-Dako negro, cuyas atributos nos son desconocidos._

– _Yo iré por Daisuke… – se ofrecía Ken._

– _¡Espera! – le interrumpía Takeru. – Yo quiero ser quien lo enfrente. _

_Ichijouji se acerca a el, extrañado._

– _Conozco a Daisuke mejor que nadie, estoy seguro que puedo hacerlo entrar en razón._

– _El ya no es quien tú conoces. – Le decía el rubio apretando los dientes con rabia, y lanzando una mirada llena de ira al suelo._

– _Esta bien Ken, deja que el vaya… – se acercaba Ryo._

– _¿Por qué lo apoyas? – le replicaba Ken._

– _Takeru tiene razón, el Daisuke que todos conocían ha desaparecido, en su lugar queda un ser lleno de maldad. Si algún otro de ustedes va a enfrentarlo, seguramente su estimación hacia el les presionara, y no podrán ganar. – le explicaba mirándolos seriamente a todos. – Esto se cumple especialmente en ti Ken, … Me entiendes, ¿Verdad?_

_Ken baja la mirada con tristeza tras recordar que Wormon le dijo algo parecido hace tiempo. Ahora comprendía._

– _Takeru ya sabe a quien se enfrenta. El es el más indicado._

_Todos voltean a ver al rubio, quien mantenía su mirada llena de resentimiento en el suelo, con una imagen del corrompido Daisuke en su mente._

– _Ken… – le llamaba Koushiro. – Iras a pelear con Zenaku, es lo mejor._

_El chico lanza una mirada seria a Takeru quien al notarlo la evade. Luego, Ken asiente lentamente._

– _Tienes que hablar con Baihumon-sama. – le hablaba el guardián MasterV-Dramon. – Sígueme._

_Ichijouji sigue al digimon mientras sus compañeros le ven alejarse. Miyako se acerca corriendo al chico antes de que este se perdiera su vista. Ken voltea y se detiene a esperarla. Ambos se miran profundamente. El amor recién forjado entre ambos se veía obligado a esperar antes de ser satisfecho. De manera muy sutil los ojos de Miyako se comenzaron a humedecer luego de que experimentara dicha frustración. La chica asiente y permite que el chico se retire._

_Ahora no había tiempo para el amor. Tenia que cumplir su promesa a Kuree, tenia que salvar a las dimensiones de esos Tamers. Tenia que demostrar que era una digna elegida del "Uno". Entonces Miyako comenzó a ver aquellos momentos como la oportunidad para madurar y convertirse en aquello que mas anhelaba. Una chica fuerte._

Mientras seguía recordando, Miyako mira hacia enfrente, con la cabeza en alto, reuniendo hasta la ultima partícula de sus fuerzas para afrontar, lo que tal vez seria, la batalla mas importante de su vida.

_El digi-human tose sangre como ya era costumbre. Miyako se aleja un poco. El ataque del débil muchacho pronto se esfuma. Kuree se ve obligado a despojarse de su gabardina y dejar su tórax descubierto para untar en su horrible cicatriz un ungüento de fuertes olores. La elegida ve la escena angustiada._

– _Discúlpame. – le pedía el digi-human._

_Tras recibir la poca información de Koushiro, Miyako accedió a entrevistarse con Kuree antes de partir. Si había algo más que saber acerca de "La cazadora" ahora era el momento._

– _Sabes… – le hablaba débilmente a Miyako. – Poco después de que los trajera a esta guarida, tuve la oportunidad de entrevistarme con tu amigó Daisuke._

_La chica lo mira sorprendida._

– _Yo sabía que aquel que lo controla, es el responsable del sufrimiento de mi hermana._

– _¿Qué descubriste?_

– _Nada en realidad… – dijo el joven mientras se levantaba y volvía a ponerse su gabardina. – Solo comprobé lo que ya sospechaba._

_Miyako lo mira interesada._

– _De todas las armas de los abismos, la "Guadaña de la Parca" es la que mejor cumple con sus atributos. – le dijo, despacio. – No cualquiera podía retirarla. Se necesitaba un digimon compatible._

– _Solamente conozco un digimon con los atributos del dios de la muerte. – continuaba Miyako. Pensando profundamente. – Phantomon._

_Kuree asiente._

– _Casualmente, yo tenía un Phantomon como compañero. – Kuree se detiene para toser un poco, luego continúo. – Mi hermana absorbió los datos de mi digimon, por eso pudo retirar la guadaña. Entonces…_

_Miyako reflexiona antes de que el digi-human continuara._

– … _eso significa, que el tamer destinado en primera instancia para retirar la guadaña, era yo._

_Kuree vuelve a toser. Miyako se acerca y le ofrece un pañuelo. Al parecer, hablar de su hermana fomentaba que los ataques aparecieran más frecuentemente. El joven acepta su ayuda muy agradecido._

– …_Algo paso, algo que le quito la oportunidad al maligno de apoderarse de mi._

– _¿Que habrá sido?_

_Lleno de rabia, el digi-human azota su puño a la pared. Su expresión cambia por una llena de ira, al mismo tiempo que Miyako retrocede espantada._

– _Fue en el mismo día que nos separamos. Cuando fui en busca de nuestros padres, el maligno tomo a mi hermana solo porque yo no estaba. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Algo tan tonto!_

_Kuree intenta azotar nuevamente su puño contra la pared, pero sorpresivamente es detenido por la chica. Miyako no dudo en hacerlo cuando noto lo herida que estaba su mano después del primer azote. El digi-human la mira avergonzado, luego aleja su puño de la pared._

– _Si no la hubiera dejado…_

– _Ya basta. – le interrumpía la chica. – No es tu culpa._

_Miyako observa profundamente los ojos de Kuree. Sin darse cuenta descubre el dolor que el muchacho guardaba en sus adentros. _

Ese recuerdo pasó como rayo por la mente de Miyako. Entonces, puso especial atención al dolor que agobiaba a Kuree. Ella sabía, que aquella herida no era ordinaria, era una herida del "corazón" ocasionada por la traición de Karenina al amor de su hermano, el cual fue disuelto después de que ella lo asesinara.

–Karhia Karenina. – se dijo pensativa. – ¿Cómo surgió ese odio que te llevo a asesinar a tu hermano?

La elegida mira al frente para descubrir el sagrado templo del sur. Por fin habían llegado a los territorios de Zhuqiaomon.

**Parte 2:  
Miyako enfrenta a la cazadora**

Meditando en la oscura caverna, Koushiro dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. La angustia por Miyako e Iori lo estaba desgarrando por dentro; Su autoimpuesto rol de agente de información lo había ido convirtiendo con el paso del tiempo en un racionalista, preocupado siempre por auxiliar a sus amigos con el tan necesitado apoyo logístico. Y es que… ¿Cómo hubieran afrontado los digi-destinados a la crisis de Diaboromon sin él? Tokio no sería sino un basurero nuclear sin el plan que él había trazado. Y ese era sólo un ejemplo de tantos.

La información que había recolectado de los dos tamers anónimos era insuficiente, y sentía como si enviara a sus amigos a enfrentar a un peligro para el que no estaban preparados. Y Iori… Estaba ciego y era vulnerable. El testimonio de aquél digimon moribundo que Agumon había hallado no era especialmente reconfortante.

– Un rayo que atraviesa el cielo y la tierra… –repitió el digi-destinado al imaginarse los digi-soul de las bestias sagradas.

– De nada sirve que te angusties… ya diste todo lo que tienes. – le decía la voz de Ryo en las sombras.

El tamer se acerco lentamente.

– Nuevamente ha ocurrido. – le respondía Koushiro. – Justo como cuando pelearon con Kazbeelmon. Los niños se ven obligados luchar en las peores condiciones.

El niño lo observa serio.

– Mejor descansa.

Koushiro se acomoda en su asiente y se dispone ha dormir.

– ¿Vas a salir? – le pregunta antes de cerrar sus ojos.

– Sí. – apenas respondió.

Akiyama Ryo se da la media vuelta y lentamente camina a la salida de la cueva. De los tres tamers que invadieron esta dimensión, había uno en particular que le preocupaba. Y no era Zenaku, cuyo digimon era un vivo error en el mundo digital. Era más bien aquel muchacho con quien se topo en R'yleh. Aquel que era llamado, "El caos". El mas que nadie estaba interesado en la información que Sora y Mimi enviarían desde Europa. Pero su personalidad no le permitía quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Tenia que investigar por su cuenta.

**Templo de Oeste, Territorios de Zhuqiaomon**

El santuario del gorrión flameante protector del territorio sur del mundo digital, era impresionante. La entrada era un enorme bloque de piedra rojo que se volvía rasca cielos, y cuyo color era distinto al resto de las otras partes del mundo digital. Los cielos parecían tomar tono purpura conforme se adentraba en el santuario, tallado con las letras del alfabeto digital, y con las figuras de los 3 devas que le servían. Al llegar al centro, se encontraba el templo, con el enorme pilar sosteniendo al mundo digital. Curiosamente, el cielo justo en esa lugar era totalmente purpura.

En el centro de dicho santuario, la Cazadora esperaba paciente a su contrincante mientras observaba las ruinas del magnifico templo.

– Espero que esto termine pronto, Devilot. Me estoy cansando de seguir ordenes. – le dijo al Beelzebumon. – Pero mas aun… me estoy cansando del recuerdo insistente de mí hermano.

– Mi joven Tamer – respondió el Beelzebumon – pronto mi Lord te liberara del dolor que te agobia y entonces serás libre.

Karenina miró la extraña sonrisa que había dibujado su compañero y volvió a colocarse la capucha. Una leve ventisca golpea su rostro. De un salto se levanta al percibir la presencia de la elegida que venía ha desafiarla.

– Al fin llego.

La chica se escabulle entre los escombros sigilosamente, teniendo sumo cuidado en hacer el más mínimo ruido. Desde arriba, ve a Miyako acercándose lentamente sin compañía de nadie.

– Es ella. – le susurro Devilot.

Karenina mira decepcionada.

– Esperaba que fuera un chico.

Beelzebumon sonrío.

– Pero ¿Dónde esta su digimon?

Ambos miran a Miyako acercarse cada vez mas, esperando alguna señal del arcángel digital.

– En fin… – dijo su digimon mientras apuntaba con su escopeta a la recién llegada.

– Espera. – Le interrumpía Karenina. – Es extraño que el digimon divino no este a la vista. Lo mejor será investigar.

Beelzebumon bajo su arma mientras veía a su Tamer alejarse.

– Le daré una sutil bienvenida a esa niña. Luego, cuando aparezca su digimon, atacaras.

Devilot asiente.

Justo cuando entro al santuario, Miyako sintió como el digi-core se estabilizaba. Ya era oficial, se había convertido en "el pilar que sostiene la parte sur del mundo digital" convirtiéndose así, en el blanco de los Tamers destructores de dimensiones. Cada paso que daba era muy difícil para la chica, pues sentía el inminente peligro asechándola. Pero a pesar de ello, el cálido sentimiento que le transmitía su divino protector le daba la confianza en que resultaría vencedora de aquella prueba. Siguiendo el plan acordado, la chica camina solo por el santuario, sin la aparente compañía de su ángel.

Al llegar el templo, la chica se detiene en busca de las escaleras que le llevarían a la sima del santuario, donde encontraría el destruido pilar de roca. El sonido de un botín arrastrándose en el suelo la hace voltear con brusquedad. Como rayo, la tamer encapuchada se abalanza contra la elegida, con su digivaice en forma de cuchilla apuntándole.

El D-Slasher de Karenina azota contra el cuerpo de Miyako, quien apenas y da unos pasos hacia atrás. Sorprendente, la cuchilla del digivaice rebota sin hacerle ni la herida más pequeña a la elegida. La cazadora ve sorprendida.

Estando frente a frente, ambas chicas se analizan mutuamente.

– ¿Kuree? – Dijó Miyako al confundir a la tamer con su hermano. Su parecido era increíble.

La mirada de Karenina cambio súbitamente por una poco cuerda.

– ¡No digas ese nombre!

Y nuevamente se hecho contra Miyako, azotando con fuerza la hoja de su digivaice sin resultados. Angustiada, la elegida apenas y se movió para tomar a Karenina de frente y por lo hombros y empujarla hasta que ambas se toparon con una enorme pared roca.

Justo cuando la espalda de la cazadora toca la pared, su escura capucha termina de caer. Ahora, Miyako podía ver sus rasgos femeninos. No era Kuree.

La cazadora mira fijamente a la elegida mientras esta retrocede lentamente.

– He escuchado mucho de ti, Karhia Karenina. – Le dijo seleccionado cuidadosamente sus palabras.

La tamer frunce el ceño.

– Creciste en el mundo digital lejos de tu familia, te volviste tamer, merodeaste por el mundo digital seduciendo y asesinando a niños que te recordaban a tu hermano, mataste a Kuree, y te uniste a los ángeles caídos.

– Que bien resumiste mi vida. – dijo sarcástica. – La verdad es que no sabes nada acerca de mí.

Miyako baja la mirada.

– Quiero saberlo. – dijó impulsivamente. – ¡Quiero saber que fue lo que te llevo a matar a tu hermano!

La tamer río.

– ¿Me podrías decir en que cambiaria tu situación si te lo dijera? – le pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios. – Te has convertido en el pilar que sostiene a la zona sur del mundo digital. Mi deber es matarte.

– Hazlo, y tu voluntad terminara por desvanecerse. – dijo Miyako casi gritando. – Quiero ayudarte. Entrégame la guadaña, y te llevare con tu hermano.

– ¡Mi hermano esta muerto!

Karenina intenta clavar su D-Slasher en el abdomen de Miyako, pero nuevamente, este rebota antes de poder tocar a la chica.

– ¡No! ¡El regreso ha la vida! ¡Como un digi-human en un nuevo cuerpo digital! – La voz de Miyako comenzó a cortarse. Un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar con claridad. Dicha situación era demasiado para ella. Sin que se diera cuenta, comenzó a llorar.

– ¡MENTIRA! – grito la cazadora.

– ¿Porqué no me escuchas?

La tamer suspiro.

– Niña elegida, apenas y te conozco y ya te odio.

– Mi nombre es Inoe Miyako. – dijo casi susurrando.

– ¡Como si me importara! – exclamo furiosa.

Un extraño sonido proveniente del digivaice de la cazadora se hace notar.

– Es curioso el escudo protector que te esta defendiendo de mis ataques. Mas lo es el hecho de que no este a la vista tu digimon, que casualmente, se encuentra justo arriba de nosotras, utilizando la técnica que te protege.

Miyako abre sus ojos sorprendida. La tamer había descubierto su secreto.

– ¡Devilot! ¡Lado derecho a cincuenta y cinco grados!

El sonido de la escopeta disparando hacia el aire entumece a la elegida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el hermoso ángel de Miyako aparece de nada, esquivando el poderoso ataque del digimon demonio. La técnica protectora se había desvanecido.

La elegida se mueve rápido. Armándose de valor, enviste a Karenina antes de que ella reaccionara y la atacara con su digivaice. Ambas niñas caen al suelo. Miyako estaba sobre ella mientras sostenía con todas sus fuerzas la mano donde la cazadora tenía su digivaice.

Saint-Gabrielmon se acerca veloz a socorrer a su camarada, pero tan pronto como se movio, Devilot se interpone. El digimon divino no se detiene y enviste al Beelzebumon, pero sorprendentemente este lo detiene y lo hace retroceder.

– Ahora esto es entre tu y yo, angelito. – le desafiaba Devilot.

El arcángel digital mira preocupado la situación. La tamer que enfrentaba a la elegida estaba recuperando fuerzas y pronto se liberaría de Miyako. Antes de comenzar ha pelear, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para digi-evolucionar a su "modo santo", y si se descuidara ahora, Devilot podría voltearse y asesinar a la elegida.

– ¿Por qué tu digimon no te defiende? – le decía Karenina a Miyako mientras ambas batallaban en el suelo. – ¿Es que no esta en condiciones para luchar?

Miyako calla.

– ¿Qué ganabas con un plan como este?

– Tiempo. – Respondía Miyako. – Tiempo para hablar contigo sin que antes me apuñales.

La tamer se libera de la elegida y con un movimiento rápido toma su digivaice en forma de cuchilla para llevarlo al cuello de su contrincante.

Antes de lo peor, el D-dako de Miyako cae de su bolsillo para despedir una luz cegadora. La elegida logro ver una extraña sombra purpura rodeando a Karenina. El resplandor del nuevo digivaice no detuvo a la cazadora en sus movimientos, pero cuando estaba apunto de asesinar a Miyako, siente como la cuchilla de su digivaice choca contra una hoja muy parecida.

Kuree, el digi-human aparece ante ella bloqueando su ataque con un digivaice idéntico al de la cazadora.

Karenina retrocede sorprendida. El estar frente a frente con su hermano era impactante para ella.

– Kuree… – le llamaba Miyako.

– Perdón por no interferir antes. – Se disculpaba. – Pero tenia que comprobar algo.

El digivaice que tenia Kuree se desvaneció rápidamente, mientras este se acerca su hermana.

– Nina… al fin he descubierto quien ha dominado tu voluntad.

Karenina no daba crédito a la aparición de su hermano en aquel sitio.  
Al fin, la chica no soportó más el dolor psicológico que le causaba ver a su hermano con vida y sacando su D-Slasher gritó:

– ¡Yo te maté una vez, y puedo volver a hacerlo!

La chica arremetió en contra de Kuree, tratando de clavar su arma sobre el pecho del chico, quien detuvo la mano de su hermana con la suya propia

– Karenina, mira tu Digivice y dime que ves.

La tamer no hizo caso de las palabras de su hermano e intentó liberar su brazo.

– ¡Míralo! – gritó Kuree

Karenina sintió temor de aquel chico que tenía enfrente y decidió obedecer. La mezcla de colores Púrpura, Rosa, Gris y Azul en él le hizo sentir escalofríos.

– Tu D-Slasher se desvaneció en el aire, ¿Qué hace dentro del mío? – cuestionó Karenina mientras miraba el instrumento en su mano, la cual Kuree ya había soltado

El chico hizo un extraño ademán en dirección al Digivice de Karenina, que al instante se empezó a dividir en dos. A manos de Kuree llegó su D-Slasher gris y Azul, mientras que en manos de Karenina permaneció el Rosa y Púrpura.

– Hermanita… solo quiero salvarte del terrible destino que te espera…

– ¡Es tu culpa que esté aquí! – la chica cambió la apariencia de su rostro endureciendo sus facciones y llenando sus ojos de rabia; entonces, se lanzó en contra de su hermano una vez más. Con sus D-Slasher en mano y tomados a manera de dagas, con el filo hacia abajo de sus puños, la batalla entre hermanos inició.

Miyako retrocede al ver sorprendida como Devilot se acerca veloz ante ella. No paso ni un instante cuando Saint-Gabrielmon le corta el paso,

Devilot sonríe.

– Parece ser que ha llegado el momento de que tú y yo peleemos.

**CONTINUARA…**

_**Pre-reading:**_

El arcángel divino de Miyako evoluciona a su "modo santo" para sostener una intensa batalla contra el señor de la gula. Con el poder del Anticuerpo X, Beelzebumon digi-evoluciona a una forma aun mas poderosa que su _Blast Mode. _Mientras tanto Kuree pone de manifiesto el demonio que controla la voluntad de su hermana. El pasado de Karenia es revelado al mismo tiempo que la dama de la lujuria se manifiesta en ella.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**: La dama de la lujuria


	21. La dama de la lujuria

Ya han pasado casi diez años desde que la idea original de este fiction me llego a la mente, y con el estreno de la segunda temporada de Xcros Wars la historia cada vez se aleja mas y mas de la realidad actual en Digimon.

Y es que la aparición de personajes de temporadas pasadas, ha sido confirmada en el nuevo plano argumental de Xcros Wars, acabando con las teorías propuestas en miles de crossover. ¿Debería de afectar esto a nosotros los autores de fanfic?... desde luego que no. Después de todo, ¿Por qué nos atrevemos a escribir fanfic, si no es para hacer nuestros la historia y los personajes?

Dicho lo anterior, presento este nuevo capitulo. Ha sido un verdadero desafío re-editar la ya escrita pelea contra Karenina Karhia, pero al fin y al cabo, creo que valió la pena, pues al fin pude darle a esta tamer una historia mas profunda.

Doy gracias ha Teo, anaiza18 y a Vale Yagami Cullen por comentar. La verdad estaba comenzado a pensar en declinar, pero con saber que hay quienes leen el finc es suficiente razón para continuar. Se que el hilo de la historia y los tiempos son complejos, pero seguiré esforzándome en la narración para hacerlo todo mas ameno.

Saludos.

* * *

**Capitulo 21:  
La dama de la lujuria  
**欲望の女性

Miyako se aparta sigilosa al percibir el inminente inicio del combate. Con sumo interés ve a los dos hermanos mirándose fijamente. Karenina tomo los dos digivaices en forma de cuchillas y se apresuro a su hermano agresivamente. El digi-human no hizo mas que levantar su mano para que su digivaice en poder de la tamer levitara hacia el. Sin mayor esfuerzo azota la hoja de su digivaice con el de Karenina.

Miyako abre su boca sorprendida. Kuree y Karenina se apartan.

– La guadaña de la parca. – le dijo el digi-human a su hermana. – ¿Dónde esta?

La muchacha sonríe.

– Cierto… todo esto es por las armas de los abismos. – dijo con la mirada en el suelo. – En su momento, la usare para asesinar a esa niña, claro… después de matarte a ti primero.

La tez de la chica cambio a una grotesca cuando volvió a embestir a su hermano. Kuree se limitó a detener los ataques de su hermana que no dejaba de embestirlo, hasta que decidió hablar una vez más:

– Hermanita, al fin he tomado una resolución… si para liberarte del mal que te controla es necesario terminar con tu vida, habré de hacerlo; porque este terrible mal ha cometido el peor crimen de todos: arrebatarte tu belleza

La elegida ve sorprendida como ambos hermanos se movían sorprendente mente con sus cuchillas en mano. El sonido de la escopeta de Beelzebumon apuntándole le roba su atención. Su sagrado protector de inmediato se interpone. Miyako retrocede.

– Vamos angelito, comencemos con esto. Estoy ansioso.

Saint-Gabrielmon comienza a brillar con una luz cegadora. Sus hermosas alas se desvanecen al ser cubiertas por el sorprendente manto estelar que cubria su cuerpo y que ahora era una capa sobresaliendo de su espalda. Una blanca armadura con tallados dorados cubrió su cuerpo. El divino protector de Miyako estaba listo para luchar.

_Saint-Gabrielmon, Modo Santo._

El digimon divino analiza a su oponente. El terror llego como trueno a su mente cuando en el interior del digimon logra percibir su verdadera naturaleza.

– Tú eres…

Beelzebumon sonrío.

– Ya entiendo. – Continúo Saint-Gabrielmon. – Entonces el no es el único que se ha logrado manifestar por los datos digitales.

– Así es. – respondió Divilot. – Todo se lo debemos a los humanos que han creado este mundo.

– No puedo permitir… – dijo el digimon divino, frustrado. – que un _Daimon_ como tu permanezca aquí. Mi deber es sellarte para siempre.

El aura divina Saint-Gabrielmon comenzó a brotar de su cuerpo nuevamente. Devilot ve extrañado como el arcángel digital se sienta en el suelo en posición de meditación. Extendiendo ambas manos, el ángel mete su mano derecha en la palma de su mano izquierda y dentro de ella saca un hermoso rosario de 108 esferas.

– _Crux Sacra Sit Mihi Lux_. – rezaba el ángel.

– ¡Ya terminaste de decir tonterías!

Beelzebumon mostro sus enormes garras, y de manera amenazadora se acerco para atacar al ángel con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡_Darkness Claw_!

El rosario de 108 esferas rodeo el brazo derecho del digimon divino. Entonces junto sus palmas para rezar y dejar salir un monosílabo.

– _¡Om!_

Un poderoso campo de energía color dorado rodea al Saint-Gabrielmon y repele todo a su alrededor. Beelzebumon cae de cabeza y azota fuertemente.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Devilot dolido.

– No podrás hacerme daño mientras este meditando.

Devilot se levanta con una agresiva mirada.

– ¡Prepárate para ser expulsado a los abismos donde perteneces! – grito Saint-Gabrielmon.– _Vade Retro Satana._

Su rosario de 108 esferas se aparto de su brazo y fue directo a ser sostenido por su mano derecha, y al agitarlo con fuerza hacia Beelzebumon, un resplandeciente rayo de luz fue directo contra el _Demon Lord._

– _¡Supremacía Celestial!_

La inmensa luz rodeo a Devilot. El digimon demonio sintió como si una ardiente energía se metiera en su cuerpo y luego explotara por dentro. El humo negro comienza a salir de el por todos lados. Luego, cae al suelo mal herido.

Saint-Gabrielmon frunce el ceño al escuchar la risa de su oponente pavoneándose con burla. Devilot se levanta con dificultad. Ya de pie, daba la apariencia que azotaría en cualquier momento.

– El _Poder Divino..._ – dijo sereno. – …realmente es increíble.

Rápidamente, Karenina volteo a hacia el. Apuntándole con su digivaice, deja salir un rayo rojizo que fue directo hacía su digimon. Devilot se llena de energía al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a digievolucionar. Su color cambio a un rojo como las llamas del infierno, sus brazos se convirtieron en armas destructivas y de su espalda salieron dos enormes alas negras.

_Beelzebumon X_

– ¡El Anticuerpo X! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – le pregunto Kuree a su hermana, muy sorprendido.

Karenina no respondió y se abalanzo contra el para continuar su pelea.

El digimon divino mira a su oponente serio.

– Este poder se opone a la volultad de Dios. – le dijo el _Demon Lord _con su peculiar sonrisa.

El arcángel digital le lanza un rayo de luz que esquiva con facilidad. Divilot vuelve a sonreír y se prepara para atacar.

– _¡Blast Canon!_

Un inmenso destello proveniente del arma derecha de Beelzebumon X se apresuro contra el protector de Miyako.

Mientras levitaba, Saint-Gabrielmon dejo salir su escudo protector, pero el inmenso destello le hace frente ha su técnica. El arcángel digital lo nota sorprendido. La preocupación lo invadió cuando vio como su oponente dirigió parte del destello contra su elegida.

– _¡Om!_ – grito engrandecer el escudo protector y evitar que el destello alcanzara a la elegida.

Una explosión detona al momento en que ambas fuerzas se neutralizan. El humo se retiro rápidamente mientras descubría al digimon divino que mostraba una herida en el rostro. Devilot sonrío.

– ¿Qué paso? –se burlaba. – ¿No dijiste que no podía lastimarte mientras estuvieras meditando?

Un gemido de dolor se escucha por detrás del arcángel digital. Preocupado, voltea para ver un hilo de sangre escabulléndose por la frente de Miyako. Sus sospechas fueron comprobadas. El D-dako no es suficiente para que la elegida contralora el _Ultimo Poder. _Tal y como paso con Daisuke e Iori, la chica recibía el mismo daño que su protector.

Al ver lo sucedido, Saint-Gabrielmon se levanta ante la mirada ansiosa de su oponente. El manto estelar que le rodeaba se escabullo por su espalda y se impregto en la parte anterior de sus cuatro hermosas alas.

– Al fin pelearas en serio.

Ambos digimons hacienden al cielo para comenzar su batalla. Con el ceño fruncido, el digimon divino mira desafiante al _Demon Lord_ y se prepara para defenderse de sus ataques.

La batalla comienza al instante. Beelzebumon lo embiste con su destructiva garra izquierda, la cual es desviada directamente con el brazo del arcángel. Inmediatamente, Devilot contraataca con un punta píe con el mismo resultado. Con ambas extremidades ocupadas, Saint-Gabrielmon nota atónito como su oponente le dispara de cerca a su frente.

– _¡Blast Cannon!_

Sin poder evitar el ataque, Saint-Gabrielmon decide utilizar una de sus técnicas especiales. Su cuerpo se impregno con una luz santa, adquiriendo la forma de una hermosa ave luminosa.

– _Haire Keharitome_

La energía electromagnética del ataque del _Demon Lord _se desvanece al tocar al ave luminosa. Luego, con su nueva forma se lanza contra del Beelzebumon atravesándolo por el abdomen.

Devilot miro la herida causada por el ataque. En sus ropajes y sobre su piel, una X marcaba el punto donde el ataque le había penetrado. Luego, esta marca le estalla por encima.

Saint-Gabrielmon recupera su forma luego de que su oponente cayera al suelo nuevamente. No paso ni un segundo para que Devilot se levantara. Mirando atento, el arcángel nota como su herida se regeneraba poco a poco. Una vez sanado, su oponente levanta su mirada y le sonríe maliciosamente.

– _¡Double Impact!_

El digimon divino apenas y percibió el ataque. Con dificultad, esquiva las veloces balas de la escopeta de Devilot. Sorprendentemente, una vez esquivadas, estas estallaron detrás de él. Justo después de que se cubre de la explosión, el Beelzebumon aparece a su lado.

– ¡Es muy rápido!

– _¡Crimson Claw!_

Con mucha dificultad, Saint-Gabrielmon esquiva la enorme garra carmesí que estuvo apunto de atravesarle el cuello. Luego, se acerca veloz para señalarle con el indicie a la frente de su contrincante.

– _¡Rayo lunar!_

Todo alrededor se oscureció para que una hermosa luna llena apareciera detrás del árcangel. De inmediato se esfuma cuando del índice derecho del divino protector sale un rayo luminoso que azoto contra la frente del señor de la gula.

Beelzebumon cae desde una altura considerable. Cuando se reincorpora, ve como de las alas del digimon divino, rodeadas por el manto estelar, comenzaron a salir millares de finos rayos blanquecinos.

– _¡Lluvia estelar!_

Beelzebumon vuelve a sonreír. De inmediato, sus alas se expandieron al máximo, y apuntando contra el arcángel digital, de sus alas comienzan a salir millares de dagas rojizas.

– _¡Metal thorms!_

Ambos ataques azotan entre si. Una gran explosión se escucha por toda la zona. El divino protector de Miyako cae al suelo, al mismo tiempo que ve sorprendido como desde los cielos Beelzebumon X preparaba su técnica mas poderosa, dibujando primero un pentagrama en el aire. Una vez que la esterella de cinco picos aprecio luminosa, Devilot disparo un destello mortal.

– _¡Star of chaos!_

Y un aplastante destello se dirigió contra Saint-Gabrielmon, amenazando no solo con su vida, si no con dejar en ruinas todo el templo dado su inmenso poder. Solamente había una forma de detener dicho ataque, y era utilizando todo su poder en su escudo definitivo.

Estando en el suelo, junta sus manos para rezar y deja salir nuevamente el monosílabo.

– ¡Om!

El escudo definitivo de arcángel azota contra el poderoso ataque del señor de la gula. Una tremenda explosión resuena por todo el mundo digital.

* * *

Kuree se cubre el rostro tras recibir la fuerte ventisca que estuvo apunto de empujarlo al suelo. La fuerte explosión se escucha a lo lejos al mismo tiempo que Karenina se acerca hacia el de manera amenazante.

– Es impresionante el poder del Anticuerpo-X, ¿No crees?... hermanito.

Serio, el digi-human voltea a verla.

– Tal y como el _poseído_ dijo. – decía la tamer. – Hemos sido seleccionados por nuestra habilidad para poder desafiar al _último poder._

Embistiendo a su hermano, ambos azotan sus digivaices con firmeza. Sin separar sus armas, los hermanos miden fuerzas al mismo tiempo que se miraban fijamente.

– Y esa patética niña. – continuo Karenina volteando hacia Miyako. – No es capaz de controlarlo.

Miyako aprieta con fuerza su D-dako. Agotada, hecha sus rodillas al suelo, al mismo tiempo que se limpia la sangre que le volvió a brotar desde su cabeza, probablemente resultado de una nueva herida realizada a su divino protector.

– Si es todo lo que tienen, nuestra victoria esta asegurada.

– Nina… – le llamo Kuree… –Yo se que fue lo que te prometió el maligno una vez cumplas su encomienda.

La tamer frunció el ceño.

– ¿Realmente es lo que quieres? ¿Acabar con tu existencia?

Ambos hermanos se alejan de un salto.

– Y más importante. – continuo Kuree. – ¿Por que lo deseas? ¿Es que en tus adentros sientes remordimiento por haberme matado?

Enfadada, la tamer lanza un destello con su digivaice. Kuree mueve veloz el suyo para desvanecer la energía lanzada por su hermana.

– Te odio hermano. – dijo con dificultad. – El destino que te esperaba en el mundo digital, es el que yo tuve que seguir. Por eso, te odio. Ha sido este odio el que me ha mantenido viva. Y una vez que te mate ¿Qué caso tiene seguir viviendo?

Kuree escucha sorprendido.

– Pero aun cuando muera, mi alma seguirá existiendo por toda la eternidad, recordándote, enfermándome más y más hasta la locura. ¡No me lo merezco! ¡Yo no pedí seguir tu destino! Por eso, una vez que todo esto termine, el desvanecerá mi alma. Dejare de existir, y al fin encontrare paz.

Atónito, el digi-human retrocede.

– ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Quién en ti ha acrecentado ese odio a tal grado de que te atrevas a negar la vida?

– ¡Nadie lo ha hecho! – grito furiosa. – Es así como soy en realidad.

– ¡Imposible! ¡Por mas que me odies! ¡No puede ser suficiente como para obligarte ha hacer todo esto!

Karenina no hablo.

– Se que aún me quieres, hermana. Por eso mi recuerdo te esta enloqueciendo.

Kuree, levanta su D-Slasher y apunta hacia su hermana.

– Te lo diré una vez mas… si para liberarte del mal que te controla es necesario terminar con tu vida, abre de hacerlo.

– ¡Inténtalo!

Kuree levanta la daga de su digivaice para liberar todo su poder. Karenina hace lo mismo. En el momento justo en que ambos se abalanzan el uno contra el otro, ambos digivaice adquieren la forman de enormes espadas luminosas.

Miyako observa sorprendida el evento. Ambos espadas se dirigen amenazantes al tórax de ambos hermanos. Habiendo llegado el momento decisivo, Kuree logra esquivar el ataque de su hermana, y logra enterrar la hoja de su digivaice en cuerpo de la chica.

Con la espada aun enterrada en el cuerpo de la Cazadora, y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, Kuree se acerca para abrazar a su hermana y soltar todo su llanto.

– Nina… perdóname. – dijo entre gemidos. – pero es por tu bien y por el de todos aquellos que salvaré de la locura que te produce el ser oscuro que te controla.

Miyako ve sorprendida los sucesos. Una esencia maligna comienza ha salir del cuerpo de la Tamer. Kuree interrumpe su llanto al sentir la presencia del mismo ser oscuro que había percibido cuando la luz del D-dako de Miyako azoto contra su hermana hace unos momentos.

Una onda de energía sale del cuerpo de su hermana, esta lo aparta de la chica y lo obliga a caer al suelo.

– Al fin apareces. – dijo Kuree, desafiante.

La poseída tamer, toma el digivaice de su hermano y lo saca de su tórax. Luego, lo tira al suelo. Del cuerpo de la chica, comienza a salir un extraño humo color negro, el cual, toma la figura de una hermosa mujer. Su vestimenta era un kimono purpura, cuatro alas negras sobresalían de su espalda, de piel pálida y cabellos oscuros. Sus hermosos ojos purpuras denotaban malicia.

– Entonces, tú eres quien ha poseído a mi hermana. – dijo Kuree, furioso. – una de los siete reyes demonio, la dama de lujuria. **Lilithmon.**

– _La verdad es que no esperaba que me obligaras llegar a este grado. Pero no podía permitir que terminaras con ella. _– dijo la Demon Lord, sonriente. – _La decisión de matar a Karenina era la mas acertada, por algo tu eras el elegido para tomar su lugar en un principio._

Kuree aprieta su puño con fuerza y se levanta desafiante.

– ¡Maldito _Socúbo_! ¡Libera a mi hermana!

– _Ya es demasiado tarde para pedir eso. _– dijo ante la mirada furiosa de Kuree. – _El proceso ya casi esta completado._

– ¡Kuree! – le grito Miyako. – ¿Qué esta pasando?

El digi-human se acerco un poco a la elegida. Tenia que contarle todo, pues probablemente no podría decírselo a los elegidos después de dicho enfrentamiento.

– Era muy difícil para mí creer que mi hermana me hubiera matado. Además, sus actos aun tras lograrlo eran muy sospechosos. – Le explico sin perder la vista de su contrincante, Miyako escucho atenta. – ¿Por qué mi hermana seducía jóvenes tamers y luego los asesinaba? ¿Realmente era por que todos le recordaban a mí? ¿O ha caso había otra razón? – continuo pensativo. – Entonces, llegue a una conclusión. Alguien la estaba controlando. No lo pude comprobar hasta que la luz de tu D-Dako me lo revelo.

– _Así es. _– Interrumpió la Reyna demonio. – _Caminante, tú le dijiste a nuestro Lord que no había forma de destruir el alma humana, pero te equivocas. Estoy utilizando la de Karenina para poder materializarme en este mundo, y cada joven con el que fornicábamos me daba la fuerza necesaria para lograrlo. Y de esa forma, su alma se desvanecerá con el pecado de la lujuria, y yo podre resurgir a partir de ella._

Miyako escucha atónita.

Lilithmon saca de entre sus ropajes un espejo dorado, y se lo muestra a ambos jóvenes.

– _¡Hechizo del espejo! _

Los recuerdos de Karenina se comenzaron a revelar atreves de aquel espejo dorado. Los últimos misterios de los hermanos Karhia estaban apunto de ser revelados.

* * *

_Sorprendentemente, Miyako logro ver atreves del espejo el mismo escenario que aconteció en el momento en que Karenina se apartaba de su hermano. Mientras Kuree llamaba a sus padres, la pequeña Kerenina miraba a su alrededor. Entre la multitud, pudo observar un extraño ser, semejante a un duende, que se movía entre las personas sin que ellas se percataran. Karenina fue víctima de su curiosidad y le siguió._

_La niña camino entre multitudes a través de muchas calles. Al final, el ser quedó acorralado en un callejón oscuro. Ahí corrió hacia el rincón más oscuro...y Karenina le siguió.__Ambos entraron por un tubo de drenaje, y desde entonces la pequeña niña no volvió a ver el Mundo Real._

_Karenina salió por el otro lado de un tubo en una zona grisácea, el mar se levantaba imponente frente a ella. Pero no era el mar que ella conocía. Este tenía un aspecto oscuro, siniestro, con la bruma tan densa que impedía ver el horizonte.__La pequeña se asustó, e intentó volver atrás. Pero solo se topó con un grueso bloque de piedra, el portal, había sido cerrado._

_El hecho tan peculiar confunde su inocente mente, y sin más comienza llamar a su hermano. Sin embargo, el nunca podría encontrarla, pues había cruzado los limites del mundo real para adentrarse a los territorios oscuros del mar Dagon. __  
_

_El ser que ella había visto antes, se dirigió a ella. _

_– __¡¿Que haces aquí? — reclamó. __  
_

– _Yo...yo...__ – __balbuceó la niña __– __¡yo quiero a mi hermano!__ –__ y rompió en llanto. __  
_

– _¡Vaya que los humanos son débiles!__  
_

– _...Devilot..__ –__ llamó una voz desde lo profundo de los mares.__  
_

_El Impmon mira temeroso hacia el oscuro mar. La voz que le llamaba resonaba como eco por toda la zona, tan maligna por si misma, que la pequeña niña se lleno de angustia al escucharla. __  
_

– _¿Dónde esta el tamer que doma a la muerte?_

_Impmon se muerde el labio._

– _¡Respóndeme!__  
_

_Exigía el maligno, al mismo tiempo que una fuerte ventisca golpeo al digimon duende._

– _El, se aporto justo cuando lo llame, mi. Lord. – respondía asustado, con la mirada en el suelo. – En su lugar, esta niña me siguió a sus aposentos._

_En sonido quejumbroso suena como rayo. Las tierras tiemblan cuando l ira del maligno se hace notar._

– _¡ESPERAMOS AÑOS PARA QUE LA PUERTA SE ABRIERA! ¡¿Cómo PUDISTE CONFUNDIRLO CON ESTA NIÑA?_

– _Ella, se parecía mucho a el, mi lord. – respondió Devilot en su defensa._

_Extrañas raíces se abrieron paso entre las tierras de las oscuras playas, y repentinamente salieron por debajo del digimon duende para sujetarlo con fuerza y comenzar a estrangularlo._

_Al ver los hechos, Karenina retrocede, no sin tropezar con una roca y caer._

_Justo cuando Impmon comenzaba a perecer, la grotesca voz de Dagomon se hace notar._

– _Mi Lord. – le llamaba al maligno. – He de interferir._

– _¿Te atreves a desafiarme?_

– _No sin fundamento, esta niña es hermana del Tamer que esperábamos – Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Karenina. – No importa, lo que pase, el vendrá a buscarla._

– _¿Estas seguro?_

– _El amor une dos mundos... – Continúo Dagomon. – Y no hay amor mas solido que el de los hermanos._

_El maligno retira las raíces que estrangulaban a Impmon, luego, lo deja caer al suelo._

– _He de corromper a esta niña entonces. – Dijo el maligno. – Sin embargo, aun es muy joven. Su inocencia le impide distinguir entre el bien y el mal._

_Dagomon asiente._

– _Tendremos que esperar a que crezca un poco. Hasta entonces, Devilot se encargara de cuidarla._

_Avergonzado, el Impmon acepta._

* * *

_Durante horas, Devilot se dedicó a tratar de consolar a la pequeña, intentado apartar el recuerdo de Kuree mostrándole los alrededores. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Karenina seguía insistiendo en que solo hera cuestión de horas para que su hermano llegara a rescatarla.__ Las horas se volvieron días, los días semanas, las semanas meses, los meses años. En el momento de mayor desesperanza, Karenina comprendió al fin que su hermano le había abandonado. Llenándose de ira con el tiempo. _

_Devilot aprovecho para acercarse a ella, y ganar su confianza. Pues hasta los demonios sabían que lo que más necesitan los seres humanos en momentos de desesperanza es alguien en quien confiar._

– _Aún cuando él jamás venga por ti, Karenina, ¡yo estaré a tu lado! — prometió Devilot, tendiéndole la mano. _

_Ella sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ante los ojos atónitos de Karenina, un D-Ark apareció. Se había convertido en la tamer del digimon. Esa fue la señal que le indico al maligno que el momento había llegado._

– _...Tráela a mi...__ – __llamo las voz a Devilot. Él obedeció. _

_Karenina fue guiada al mar de las tinieblas. Hipnotizada por las olas que azotaban suaves con las oscuras playas, la chica camina sin titubear y se sumerge en las aguas negras. El trance envolvió a Karenina, al mismo tiempo que se encontraba frente a frente con el maligno_

– …_He visto en la mente de esta chica, y el espíritu de la gula no es compatible con ella. – Le dijo el maligno a Dagomon. – He de utilizar el espíritu de la lujuria para corromperla._

_Fue entonces cuando una extraña esencia oscura entro por su boca. Poseyendo su voluntad y su odio por su hermano. La niña que emergió del mar de las tinieblas ahora era la adepta de la lujuria._

– _Devilot. – le llamaba Karenina. – ¿Por qué me esta pasando esto a mi?_

_El Impmon calla._

– _Por favor, respóndeme. – le suplicaba la Tamer con una mirada poco cuerda._

– _Lo que te ocurrió a ti, le debió de haber ocurrido a tu hermano._

_Karenina escucho atenta._

– _Tu hermano debió de haber llegado a la zona oscura, no tú. Ahora, tú haz de seguir el destino de tu hermano._

— _¡Lo odio! — gritó ella, con el D-Ark sumergido en las turbias aguas. _

_El D-Ark se llenó de energía oscura y se transformó. __El D-Slasher había nacido... __Guiada por Devilot, y utilizando su nuevo "juguete" ella abrió el portal al Mundo Digital, con regocijo para los superiores de su ahora compañero Digimon..._

* * *

_Por dos años Karenina viajó por el Mundo Digital, siempre acompañada de Devilot. Y durante ese tiempo vivió la traición de otros Tamers que argumentaban la maldad de su compañero Impmon, quien, sin que ella se diera cuenta, les hacía travesuras. Todos ellos fueron chicos, en los que ella había visto un reflejo de su hermano. Y aprendió a odiarlo, a él y a cualquier otro chico por igual. _

_Durante el año siguiente, Karenina se dedicó a encontrar Tamers en el mundo digital. Ella los atraía usando sus encantos femeninos. Y por la noche, al dormir, alimentaba a Devilot con los datos de sus compañeros al clavarle el maligno D-Slasher en sus cuerpos, mientras sus Tamers permanecían mudos mirando atónitos el terrible espectáculo.. Después, ella se acercaba a ellos mientras lloraban la muerte de su Digimon...y les asesinaba también... _

_"Me hiciste sufrir mucho una vez...es hora de que pagues, hermano..." fue la última frase que muchos Tamers escucharon durante ese año. _

_El vestido rojo que portaba el día que llegó al mundo Digital, cambió a través de este tiempo en un atuendo negro, hasta convertirse en los ropajes que vestía actualmente. _

_Desde las sombras del Mar de las Tinieblas, los Superiores de Devilot decidieron que era tiempo de terminar con el plan. Entonces, Devilot mostró a Karenina como usar su D-Slasher para llamar a su hermano al mundo Digital. _

_Devilot anunció a su Tamer que Kuree había llegado al mundo digital. El nuevo propósito de ella fue desde entonces, era cazarlo. _

_Por Semanas estuvo siguiendo el rastro de Kuree, preguntando por él en cada sitio que iba. Eso le ganó el apodo de "La cazadora". Durante este tiempo, siguió seduciendo chicos, quienes atraídos por sus encantos femeninos no pudieron soportar los deseos de fornicar con ella. Ella los asesinaba, en pleno acto._

_Mientras tanto, Impmon se fortalecía cada vez más y mas con los datos que iba absorbiendo de los digimon de todo Tamer que caía con los encantos de Karenina. En varias ocasiones, la cazadora solo buscaba seducir a un nuevo muchacho para zacear la hambruna que su digimon sentía. Con el tiempo, Impmon digi-evoluciono a Mephismon. El maligno vio en Devilot aquella peculiar cualidad, así que decidió entregarle el espíritu de gula, con lo cual, la llegada de otro de los generales del infierno estaba asegurada._

_El tiempo paso, hasta que al fin, Karenina se reencontró con su hermano. Miyako volvió ha reconocer el escenario donde ambos hermanos se reencontraron. La ciudad industrial de la Isla File. _

* * *

– _Hermana...– balbuceó Kuree al reconocer a la chica _

– _Veo que aún me recuerdas, "hermanito" – respondió la chica con voz fría – …me alegro que así sea... ¡porque así sabrás quién te asesinó!_

_Ella tomó su D-Slasher como daga y se abalanzó en contra del joven Tamer. Phantomon apresuró su guadaña y detuvo el ataque. _

_– ¡Tú Traidor! – Gritó un horrendo Mephismon al Phantomon que acompañaba a Kuree – escapaste usando a este humano que tanto trabajo nos costó traer aquí. _

_– Yo deseaba escapar...y él también... ¿está mal querer ser libre?...– respondió el Phantomon._

_Devilot se apresuró a atacar a Phantomon usando su "Night of Fire". La batalla entre Digimons comenzó._

_– Hermana... ¿porque haces esto? – lloraba Kuree._

– _Tu me abandonaste...por años te estuve esperando pero nunca viniste por mí...he sufrido mucho por tu culpa, hermano, y ahora ¡yo te haré sufrir!_

_Con un rápido movimiento instintivo, Kuree se acomodó el D-Slasher en la mano y logró defenderse del ataque de su hermana. _

– _¡Nina! ¡No te abandoné! Yo...te busqué... ¡pero nunca te encontré!_

– _¡Mientes, Kuree!_

_Las navajas de los dos digivaices malignos chocaron una y otra vez. _

– _¡Kuree! ¡Dame los datos que has absorbido en las batallas!_

– _Pero… – le contestaba con dificultad a su Phantomon, mientras desvía otro ataque directo de su hermana._

– _¡Rápido! ¡Si no lo haces, nos mataran a ambos!_

_Kuree levanto su digivaice hacia su compañero. Los datos del D-Slaher salieron a una velocidad de trueno y se dirigieron hacia el digimon de Kuree, para dar origen a una forma variante de Phantomon. MetalPhantomon hizo su aparición. _

_Pronto Mephismon cayó, malherido por la Guadaña que MetalPhantomon portaba. _

_Al ver esto, Karenina comprendió que jamás podría derrotar a su hermano si seguía atacando de esa manera así que fingió desistir, tirándose de rodillas al suelo y haciendo a un lado su D-Slasher.__  
_

– _Hermano...te extrañe...– dijo ella, con una voz suave... _

_Kuree bajó la guardia y corrió a abrazarla. Él sentía su corazón latir nuevamente después de mucho tiempo. Pero ella no era sincera, y aprovechando la posición de su hermano, tomó rápidamente su D-Slasher y atravesó por la espalda el cuerpo de su hermano con la navaja, hasta incrustar la punta de esta en el propio pecho de ella... __  
__  
__– Hermana...– exclamó Kuree con su último suspiro. Phantomon se apresuró a llegar donde su Tamer yacía muerto mientras. Mephismon se levantaba lentamente. __  
_

– _Kuree...Kuree...– le llamaba MetalPhantomon mientras intentaba despertar a su tamer sacudiéndolo._

_El digimon de Kuree recibió una descarga de truenos por de parte de Mephismon, que lo dejó herido en el suelo y a merced del terrible D-Slasher de Karenina. _

– _Kuree ésta muerto, igual que tu…_

_Entonces, la chica clavó el maligno instrumento en el cuerpo del fantasmagórico del digimon, absorbiendo sus datos. _

– _... he igual que yo...– dijo en voz baja mientras se reincorporaba.__  
__  
__El corazón de Karenina perdió todo propósito en ese instante. Había asesinado a su hermano y con él, se había asesinado a sí misma. Ahora, su cuerpo era poseído por la energía maligna del Mar de las Tinieblas y ella era la portadora del instrumento que podría liberar a los demonios que ahí habitaban. Tras absorber parte de los datos de MetalPhantomon, Devilot digievoluciono al señor de la gula, Beelzebumon._

_Con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, Karenina tomo su D-Slasher y se alejó del sitio sin ningún lugar a donde ir, sin ninguna razón para existir, con el corazón envuelto en oscuridad, seguida por Devilot y mientras el cuerpo muerto y el D-Slasher de su hermano se desvanecían en el aire._

* * *

Atónita, Miyako no puede dejar de mostrar sorpresa después de ver los eventos ocurridos en la vida de Karenina atreves del espejo mágico de Lilithmon. Una leve ventisca los interrumpe.

– ¡Imposible! ¡Otro general esta por manifestarse! – grito el recién llegado Saint-Gabrielmon.

Sorprendentemente, el arcángel digital recibe una fuerte patada por la espalda que lo derriba al suelo. Beelzebumon X se había liberada de sus armas para aumentar su velocidad, y ahora solo se limitada a atacar agresivamente con sus poderosas garras carmesí.

Con una mirada poco cuerda, Devilot dirige su ataque al cuello del digimon divino, el cual, tumbado en el suelo, oponía con todas sus fuerzas utilizando sus manos.

Aprovechando el momento, desfiguro su cuerpo y sorprendentemente se acerco para morder en el brazo a Miyako.

– ¡No! – gritaba Kuree.

Miyako sintió como todo su cuerpo se comenzó a adormecer, y como pronto sus músculos se contraer agitadamente, luego sus fuerzas le abandonaron. Sus músculos no le respondían.

– _Es el efecto paralizante de mi veneno._ – explicaba Lilithmon.

Ante la mirada atónita de Kuree, Miyako cae al suelo, incapaz de moverse.

– ¡Maldita! – le gritaba Kuree furioso.

Lleno de ira, Kuree estiro su brazo para hacer levitar su digivaice, el cual se acerca veloz a sus manos. Luego, se abalanza contra la Demon Lord, amenazándola con la cuchilla de su digivaice.

Lilithmon lo mira con burla.

– _¡Esfera de maldad!_

De sus manos salió una forma esférica negruzca, la cual atrapa al digi-human y lo pone a levitar en el aire.

–_Ni siquiera hay razón para que te esfuerces _– dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. – _¿Realmente piensas que Karenina te odia por que la poseí?_

Kuree escucha dolido.

– _Yo solo me halle en su mente llena de odio, ha sido ella misma la que ha acrecentado ese odio por ti._

– Te equivocas. – le respondía apenas consiente.

– _Muere creyendo lo que quieras._

Y dentro de la esfera, una explosión consume al joven. Su cuerpo sin vida cae al suelo hecho trizas. Miyako ve impactada.

La vacía mirada de Karenina ve los hechos sin expresión alguna. Lilithmon sonríe después de su cruel acto.

– _Hay que cumplir los deseos de nuestro señor._ – dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Miyako. – _Karenina, solo tú puedes usar la guadaña. _

Del digivaice de Karenina, los datos del la _Guadaña de la Muerte_ sale de un destello para luego materializarse. Karenina toma el arma de los abismos y se acerca a Miyako. Una vez casi tocando su cuerpo con sus pies, se detiene y la mira fijamente.

– _Mátala, Karenina. Y al fin, encontraras paz._

La tamer levanta su mirada para ver a Lilithmon. Un aterrador escalofrió invadió a la dama de la lujuria cuando vio en el rostro de Karenina una extraña sonrisa. Mas aun, cuando Karenina dirigió la cuchilla de la guadaña a su propio cuello.

– _¿Qué haces? _– le pregunto Lilithmon confundida. – _¡DETENTE!_

Karenina se atravesó la garganta con la guadaña. La sangre brotaba por su boca al mismo tiempo que Lilithmon comenzaba a desvanecerse.

– _¡NO!_

Al percibir como Lilithmon se debilitaba, Saint-Gabrielmon se decide a actuar.

– Es mi oportunidad.

Una inmensa luz blanquecina rodeo su cuerpo. Las garras amenazadoras de Beelzebumon X se vieron quemadas por la energía naciente del cuerpo del arcángel digital. Sin poder soportar el dolor, Devilot se aparta al mismo tiempo que la forma de su contrincante cambia nuevamente a la de una hermosa ave blanca.

– _¡Haire Keharitome!_

Esta vez, su ataque fue dirigido a la frente del señor de la gula, aplicándole un gran daño.

Devilot cae al cielo dolido mientras Saint-Gabrielmon dirigía su poderoso ataque a ambos _Demon Lords_. Levitando en el cielo, nuevamente se pone en pose de meditación. Con su rosario de 108 esferas enrollado en su brazo izquierdo y sus manos juntas, comienza a rezar nuevamente. Una luz blanca volvió a rodear su cuerpo, tan brillante que se podía a percibir a varios kilómetros de la zona.

Su rosario cae de su brazo para ser sostenido por su mano y luego dirigido hacia los demonios que estaba apunto de sellar.

– _¡Supremacía celestial de los espíritus sobre el mal!_

La inmensa luz fue dirigida hacia los Reyes Demonio, la cual esfumo sus cuerpos por completo. De Beelzebumon y de Lilithmon ahora solo quedaban esencia oscuras.

El majestuoso ángel aterriza suavemente, listo para sellar aquellos espíritus malignos.

– Generales de las ciento ocho legiones del infierno. – dijó valerosamente, brillando como la luna en una noche oscura. – Por el poder que me ha conferido el verbo, he de sallarlos para toda la eternidad.

Entonces nuevamente junto sus manos para rezar.

_Crux Saneti Patrís Benedicti  
Crux Sacra Sit Mihi Dux  
Vade Retro Satana  
Non Suade Mihhi Vana  
Sunt Mala Quae Libas  
Ipse Venea Bibas_

Conforme rezaba, las 108 esferas del rosario se separaba y rodeaban a los espiritus de los _Demon Lord. _El Ritual para el sello estaba completo.

– _¡Heavenly Seal!_

Y dos de las ciento ocho esferas absorbieron los espíritus malignos a su merced. Una vez completado el sello, toda luz se desvaneció. El rosario volvió a tomar su forma original para regresar a las manos de su dueño.

Silencio. La batalla había terminado.

Con sus últimos esfuerzos, Karenina camina lentamente hasta el demacrado cuerpo de su hermano. Sin poder soportar tan lamentable escena, el arcángel digital socorre a la tamer a llegar a su destino. Saint-Gabrielmon noto como Karenina le ofrece un pequeño frasco que dejaba ver en sus paredes transparentes una sustancia color marron. Luego, la chica deja caer su cuerpo junto con el de su hermano.

Y ahí, mirando su rostro con una sonrisa llena de ternura, la chica espera su inminente muerte.

Saint-Gabrielmon se acerca a Miyako con la sustancia que le fue entregada por Karenina, la cual le hace sospechar que sea el antídoto para librar a la chica de su mal. Ella lo bebe con dificultad, y luego se reincorpora apoyándose de su ángel mientras la sustancia hacia efecto. La elegida, quiere ir al lado de los hermanos Karhia, su protector obedece.

En los brazos de su divino protector, Miyako le habla a Karenina con dificultad.

– Lilithmon mentía. – le decía. – En realidad… tu…

Incapaz de contestar, Karenina asiente. Y sin más que hacer, muere con una sonrisa en los labios.

Con tristeza, Miyako a parta su mirada de ambos hermanos. La reluciente Guadaña dorada, que yacía clavada en el suelo, llama su atención.

**CONTINUARA...  
**

* * *

**Pre-Reading:**

¿Quién es ese dragón putrefacto que se niega a morir?

Tirado en el suelo, Ken mira desafiante al tamer Zenaku, quien tras derrotarlo fácilmente, le invita a enfrentar los poderes del _Uno_ contra los del terrible Death-X-Dorugamon. El divino protector de Ken acepta el reto. Una intensa batalla comienza en la que Zenaku hace uso de sus experiencias como Tamer para enfrentar a tal increíble adversario. Ken sabe que si pierde la pelea, todo cuanto conocen acabara.

**Próximo capitulo:**

La voluntad oculta de Ygdrasill


	22. La voluntad oculta de Yggdrasil

Continuando la historia. Esta vez intente narrar un estilo de batalla distinto en donde, haciendo uso de sus habilidades como tamer, Zenaku enfrenta al arcángel digital de Ken con todo lo que tiene.

Respecto al paradero de Hikari, creí más conveniente que el misterio se revelara en los próximos capítulos, comenzando en el capitulo 24.

Hare lo posible por publicar dos capítulos mas antes de que termine el año, aunque eso depende de algunas prioridades que tendré que acatar. Agradezco a **Teo** y ha **anaiza18** por sus comentarios.

Saludos.

* * *

**Capitulo 22:  
La voluntad oculta de Yggdrasil  
証拠**

* * *

El antídoto estaba haciendo efecto. Miyako siente como poco a poco sus fuerzas van regresando. Con la mirada fija en la guadaña de la muerte, pide a Saint-Gabrielmon que le permita re-incorpararse. Una vez de pie, camina lentamente hacia el arma de los abismos. Por unos segundos, una extraña fuerza le quita el suspiro cuando pone sus débiles manos en el infernal objeto.

Una terrible explosión la desconcentra. Miyako apenas y resiste de pie sin perder el equilibrio por movimiento de los suelos que provoco el devastador temblor.

– Viene del este. El digimon de Ken se debe encontrar sosteniendo una difícil batalla.

Tras imaginar el rostro de Ken, Miyako suspira.

**Parte 1:  
Advertencias  
**

* * *

Sin contar con los sucesos mas recientes, Ichijouji Ken era el único de entre los siete elegidos que había cedido ante la maldad. Y con Daisuke siguiendo el mismo sendero, el se sentía lo suficientemente capaz como para enfrentarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero a pesar de sus experiencias con las tinieblas, el tamer legendario le había hecho dudar de sus capacidades, lo cual formo una pequeña grieta en su ya solida ideología.

"_Lo ocurrido recientemente es la prueba" _recordaba la voz de Ryo en su mente. _"¿Cuánta maldad tienes que presenciar para darte cuenta que no todo es color de rosa?_

Ken reflexionaba mientras veía de frente el largo camino que les esperaba, sintiendo el viento asotando en su cara mientras su arcángel digital recorría por tierra los destruidos paisajes del Mundo Digital.

Su mente enajenada vuelve ha concentrarse en las palabras del tamer. ¿De que maldades podía tratarse? ¿Eran maldades hechas por los digimons? ¿O quizá por toda la gente del mundo real? Si son hechas por los digimons, quizá ya las haya vivido en carne propia. Si son hechas por la gente del mundo real, podría decir que las conoce, pero ¿Es lo mismo conocerlas ha vivirlas? Era cierto que había maldades que el y los otros elegidos no había vivido, maldades tan atroces que probablemente si le ocurrieran a el o a sus seres queridos dudaría en todo cuanto cree. Y tal vez, aquello en lo que puso su fe y su esperanza solo resulte ser un sueño utópico.

_Siguiendo con dificultad al tamer legendario, Ken apresura el paso para alcanzar a su amigo. Ryo percibe cierta inconformidad en sus facies. El niño se detiene de golpe._

– _Eres excepcional. ¿Quién mas ha pasado por lo que tu pasaste? ¿Quién mas ha superado la maldad como tu lo haz hecho? – le dice Ryo deteniéndose de golpe._

_Ken le regresa una mirada seria._

– _Yo fui como Daisuke. Comprendo lo oscuro de sus motivaciones. Soy el más indicado para ir a detenerlo, y aun así, no me dejas ir. – le contesto. – ¿Qué pasara si Takeru no logra detenerlo?_

– _Lo hara… – continuo Ryo con la voz cortada. – Es cierto que de todos, el es quien esta más tentado por las tinieblas, la prueba esta en la marca del maligno que aun se encuentra en su brazo. Pero… tú tampoco estas exento._

_Tras escuchar aquella revelación, Ichijouji Ken miro fijamente al tamer legendario. _

– _Tu naturaleza es fácilmente persuasible. Es mejor alejarte de la oscuridad que ahora representa Daisuke._

– _¿Es eso? – Le pregunto enfadado – ¿Piensas que es mejor alejarme de las tinieblas, para que no vuelva a ceder ante ellas?_

– _Creí que ya lo habías comprendido. – continuo Ryo, extrañado. – ¿Por qué fue fácil para Vamdemon manipularte?_

_Ken baja la mirada._

– _El más bueno, es el más corrompible._

_Ryo se voltea y continua caminando a toda prisa hacia la habitación de Baihumon, Ken lo sigue presuroso. El enorme portón los detiene. En instante escucharon como un enorme candado es retirado para después percibir el rechinido de la puerta arrastrándose por los suelo. Un rayo de luz se colaba por puerta semiabierta. Ambos niños entran sigilosos._

– _Baihumon-sama. Decidimos que Ichijouji Ken enfrente a Zenaku. _

_Un grotesco eco recorre la enorme habitación. Poco a poco, partículas de polvo se comenzaron a unir en un solo punto para formar el enorme ojo de la bestia sagrada, y solo eso. Ryo aprieta su puño con rabia. Ver al soberano del mundo digital en esas condiciones le hería._

– _Elegido. – Le hablo a Ken con dificultad, el chico se irgue al escuchar dicha voz. – Hay algo que debes de saber acerca de Death-X-DoruGhoramon, el digimon del tamer al que enfrentaras._

_Ken escucha atento._

_En un plano distinto al nuestro, el Dios de los Digimon, Yggdrasil, decidió que los Digimons debían ser exterminados. Entonces, los santos caballeros de la Realeza fueron los encargados de cumplir con Su Voluntad. _

_´´Para combatir la plaga que su Dios les había enviado, los Digimons desarrollaron defensas, se hicieron mas fuertes, y se enfrentaron a el y a sus santos. Necio en cumplir con su voluntad, Yggdrasill creo la monstruosidad con la que te enfrentaras. Un digimon que solo puede existir devorando vidas, la materialización misma de la plaga que Yggdraill lanzo a los suyos. El X-body._

– _¿Un digimon que devora vidas para poder existir? Es terrible – dijo Ken sorprendido. – Pero ¿Cómo un digimon como el pudo terminar a merced de un tamer?_

– _Es algo que yo tampoco entiendo. – le contesto la bestia sagrada. – Su inmenso poder proviene de la voluntad y los deseos del Yggdrasill, si alguien puede controlar a un digimon así, significa que su voluntad es más fuerte que la del supremo Dios de los digimons._

_Ken traja saliva._

– _Ni vivo, ni muerto, su naturaleza es desconocida, más que un digimon, es una entidad inmortal, cuya simple existencia es un error._

_El elegido baja la mirada pensativo._

– _Es todo lo que puedo decirte. Lamento que no haya sido de mucha ayuda. – Se disculpo la bestia sagrada._

– _Al contrario. – Le sonrió Ken. – Me ha servido de mucho._

_Baihumon hace una expresión de sorpresa._

– _Para poder derrotarlo, tengo que superar la voluntad que lo controla. – Dijo Ken con determinación._

Ken termina de recordar su corta audiencia con la última de las cuatro bestias sagradas. Tal vez, un digimon como ese represente las maldades a las que Ryo se refería. Y de ser así, aquel enfrentamiento se convertiría en una importante prueba a superar.

**Parte 2:  
La forma en que combate un Tamer  
**

* * *

El elegido miro extrañado la forma en que su digimon avanzaba. Al igual que los otros ungidos, Ken podía sentir la cálida sensación que su divino protector le despedía, sin embargo, a diferencia de los otros ángeles, el de Ichijouji no aparentaba tener alas. De ahí que corría por las tierras devastas del mundo digital con su camarada en la espalda.

– Saint-Baraquielmon. – Le llamaba su arcángel. – No es que me este quejando, ni nada, pero… ¿No seria mejor si volaras por los cielos?

El digimon divino no respondió.

– Llegaríamos más rápido.

– Lo siento Ken-chan, pero la verdad, es que no me gusta volar. – le explico en tono amable.

– ¿En serio?

Ken lo miro extrañado. Su ángel volteo a verlo de la misma forma, provocando en el chico un sentimiento de nerviosismo.

– Bueno… para ser un ángel es extraño que no te guste.

Saint-Baraquielmon volvió a poner su mirada hacia el frente y siguió avanzando.

– ¿Porqué no te gusta volar?

El arcángel digital no respondió. Ken lo mira con una lamentable expresión de decepción. Era extraño que el fuera Wormon, o quizá, otro digimon con una personalidad totalmente diferente. Estando de cerca a su divino protector, el niño pudo reparar en su humilde atuendo. Comparándolo con las hermosas armaduras que los otros arcángeles portaban, la blanca túnica, y la toga azul de Saint-Baraquielmon le daba una apariencia sumamente sencilla. Sus ojos verdes, su piel prieta y su ondulado cabello café lo disfrazaban de serenidad.

Ya de lejos se alcazaba a ver el maravilloso templo de Azulongmon, supuestamente atacado por el primer ángel caído hace ya varios meses. Los múltiples destrozos eran huella de la gran batalla que tuvo lugar detrás de sus muros, que aunque devastadores, no le quitaban la majestuosidad a dicho santuario. Al igual que Miyako, el chico pudo sentir como el digicore dentro de su cuerpo se estabilizo para así convertir al chico oficialmente en el pilar del este, blanco del tamer mas temido por los elegidos. Y es que hasta ahora, Zenaku había demostrado ser superior a los elegidos en todos los aspectos.

Dentro del santuario, Saint-Baraquielmon recorre lentamente el silencioso paisaje. Enormes muros delimitaban amplias zonas devastadas. Al igual que en el santuario del sur, los cielos brillaban de un tono peculiar, estaba vez, un amarillo oscuro que iluminaba cada habitación en el templo.

Una sombra en las lejanías llama la atención del arcángel digital. Ken se conmociono un poco cuando siente como su digimon apresura el paso hacia lo que seria el aposento de Azulungmon. La habitación en la que se refugiaba uno de los cuatro soberanos, antes llena de luz, ahora parecía lúgubre. El digimon divino camina lentamente hacia los límites de dicha zona. Se detiene cuando descubre un inmenso barranco cuya oscuridad evitaba ver toda su profundidad.

Ken baja de la espalda de su compañero cuando se comienza a sentir un leve temblor. Con una mirada seria, el arcángel digital observa atento a que algo pase. Inesperadamente, el chico siente como es empujado al suelo por su protector justo cuando una enorme garra estaba apunto de atravesarle el pecho.

Las cosas ocurrieron tan rápido que Ken no logro percatarse cuando su digimon cayó por el enorme abismo. Probablemente fue empujado por la bestia que estuvo apunto de asesinarlo.

Angustiado, Ken se acerca presuroso al abismo en busca de su camarada, el frio de una hoja metálica es percibida cuando esta toca suavemente la parte lateral de su cuello.

– Bien… eso si que fue rápido. – Se escucha por detrás, la voz de Zenaku.

Sin voltear a verlo, Ken frunce el ceño.

– ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi digimon?

– ¡¿Llamas a eso un digimon? – se burlaba el tamer. – Tan solo verlo me da lastima.

El tamer toma a Ken por la ropa y lo tira al suelo. El niño observa como la lanza de los abismos en posesión del tamer, es tomada por su largo mango y luego apuntada hacia su cuello.

– EL: 44, HP: 2340/1380, MP: 2260/1260, DP: 6/6, Ataque: 680, Defensa: 800, y Velocidad: 1000. – Le repetía los datos tomados por su "Digimon Analizer". – Hasta el más inútil de los digimons podría vencerlo.

Ken se aleja con impotencia cuando Zenaku acerca la punta de la lanza a su cuello.

– Nunca me había decepcionado tanto. A si que cuando vi lo inútil que era tu digimon, decidí terminar con esto rápido. Aunque después de todo, ya no estoy seguro si el dichoso "Poder Divino" me puede ser de utilidad.

Un peculiar brillo purpura, seguido por el sonido de una fuerte explosión interrumpen al tamer en su monologo.

– Es el ataque de Dokuro. Tu digimon ha sido exterminado.

Zenaku mira como Ken le sonríe con burla, cosa muy extraña en el.

– ¿En verdad crees que Saint-Baraquielmon fue derrotado? – le cuestionaba Ken.

– No lo creo, tonto. Así fue. – le contesto enfadado mientras sacaba su digivaice y se lo mostraba al niño. – Mi "Digimon Analizer" acaba de borrar sus datos, lo cual solo ocurre cuando mi adversario ha sido devorado por Dokuro.

– Hay cosas mas importantes, tamer. – digo sin perder su facies anterior. – El cálido sentimiento que provoca mi digimon no ha desaparecido, por eso se que el aun vive.

Un tremendo estruendo llama la atención de ambos. Sorprendentemente, el enorme Death-X-DoruGhoramon, haciende dolido por los cielos después de haber recibido un poderoso golpe.

Instantes después, Saint-Baraquielmon aparece escalando velozmente el barranco que limitada el abismo, para luego llegar ante ambos de un salto. Zenaku miro perplejo. Luego, observa su digivaice.

"Sus habilidades se han elevado al doble, pero aun así, esta muy lejos de superar a las de Dakuro ¿Qué significa esto?" se decía en su mente.

El arcángel digital mira al tamer de manera tranquila y despreocupada.

– ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Entiende que un digimon de segunda no puede tocar a Dokuro!

Entonces, el enorme dragón pútrido aparece por detrás del digimon de Ken, y después de empujarlo al cielo con su ataque, prepara su técnica más mortífera. De su boca, una extraña esfera plateada rodeada por cuadros fosforescentes comienza a formarse para alcanzar un enorme tamaño. Luego, es lanzada a gran velocidad contra el arcángel digital. Tan devastadora era aquella técnica, que el mundo digital se distorsionaba alrededor suyo.

– Se acabo. – dijo Zenaku.

La aterradora esfera se azota como rayo contra el arcángel digital. Una densa cortina de humo aparece cuando el tremendo estruendo se escucha.

Justo como ocurrió la última vez, el enorme dragón es lanzado kilómetros lejos. Sorprendentemente, alguna técnica de su adversario lo hizo retroceder. Una técnica no identificada por el tamer.

Zenaku mira perplejo como Saint-Baraquielmon aterriza frente a el. Con la misma mirada despreocupada.

"Esto es imposible." Se hablaba Zenaku. "Se supone que la técnica de Death-X-DoruGhoramon esta al mismo nivel que la de Alphamon. Solamente es usada cuando sin duda borrara a su adversario"

Por unos instantes, Ken creyó haber acabado con las esperanzas del tamer. Pero su idea se derrumbo cuando noto un brusco cambio en la facies de Zenaku. Una malévola sonrisa que denotaba emoción.

– Saint-Baraquielmon. – Le llamo Zenaku después de moverse ágilmente y tomar a Ken como rehén. – Si este niño muere, tú también lo harás ¿Cierto?

El arcángel digital no movió ni un musculo. Ken en cambio resistía la sensación de tener cerca de su cuello la afilada hoja de la lanza infernal.

– Te propongo un trato. – dijo Zenaku, soberbio. – Derrota a Dokuro en batalla. Si lo logras, le perdonare la vida tu querido niño, y te entregare esta arma de los abismos.

– ¿Qué ganas tu con eso? – preguntó Ken con dificultad.

– Cuando Dokuro lo haga pedazos y devore su digicore, obtendré el poder divino.

– ¿Qué me asegura que no le harás daño a Ken-chan mientras peleo? – pregunto el ángel sin perder su despreocupada mirada.

– Los intereses de su enemigo no son prioridad para mí. Primero esta el poder divino. – respondió mientras empujaba a Ken atrás suyo. – Entonces… ¿Que dices?

– No tenemos otra opción. – respondió mirando a Ken. El chico asintió.

Zenaku sonrió. Saint-Baraquielmon se dio la vuelta para aguardar a su adversario quien le hizo frente al instante.

– Mas te vale que no intentes nada, niño. – le advirtió Zenaku a Ken. – Al menor movimiento, te matare sin más.

El elegido lo miro desafiante. El Dai Taisen no hizo caso a su gesto y se avoco a su batalla.

Los cielos en el templo sagrado comenzaron a brillar con más intensidad. El abismo que no se alcanzaba a ver, ahora dejaba mostrar una amplia zona desértica. Lugar adecuado para que ambos digimons midieran fuerzas. Todo estaba listo para que la pelea comenzara.

"Por culpa de la oscuridad que rodeaba este lugar, no tuve la oportunidad de ver los movimientos de ese digimon" pensaba Zenaku. "Antes que nada, necesito descubrir como logro parar los ataques de Dokuro."

– ¡Comencemos!

El no muerto se movió al llamado de su tamer. Con gran brutalidad, enviste al protector de Ken, quien con mucho esfuerzo detiene el ataque de su adversario con sus brazos.

– ¡Vamos! ¡¿Eso es todo? – gritaba Zenaku, furioso.

Un aura luminosa sale de las garras de Dokuro, resultando en un devastador ataque que golpeo directamente al ángel.

– _Metal Impulse_

Saint-Baraquielmon es lanzado metros lejos.

Ken mira angustiado. El denso humo comienza a rodear a su compañero después de tan brutal ataque. Por unos instantes, es perdido de vista. Segundos después, Zenaku frunce el ceño cuando ve al digimon divino levantarse sin problema, y acercarse lentamente a su adversario.

El arcángel digital voltea para asegurarse que no haya sido lastimado. A diferencia de Miyako, Ken parecía no recibir daño alguno si su protector era herido en batalla. Al parecer, el niño dominaba mejor el Uno.

"Sus habilidades han vuelto a duplicarse." Pensaba mientras veía los datos tomados en su digivaice. "Con el poder que tiene ahora, es lógico que haya resistido el _Metal Impulse… _pero, ¿Qué hay del_ Doru Process_?"

Ken observa sorprendido como el enorme digimon se abalanza contra su camarada. Zenaku le había dado la orden para que atacara con su técnica más devastadora, la misma que utilizo hace unos momentos.

La enorme esfera luminosa se dirige a toda velocidad contra el arcángel digital. Zenaku mira sorprendido como la técnica de su digimon se desvanece cuando Saint-Baraquielmon levanta sus brazos.

"No lo puedo creer." Se dijo con una sonrisa forzada, mientras una gota de sudor recorría su rostro. "La técnica mas devastadora, se desvanece frente a mis propios ojos"

El tamer observa los datos tomados por su digivaice. Cierto detalle llama poderosamente su atención. "Su MP se redujo considerablemente. No hay duda… es una de sus técnicas"

Ken le mira temeroso cuando este cambia de facies brutalmente y lanza una carcajada que duro varios segundos.

– ¡Qué enigma tan interesante! ¡Hace tiempo que no se me presentaba un reto digno de un tamer!

El elegido lo mira extrañado.

– ¡Saint-Baraquielmon! ¡Probemos los límites de esa técnica tuya!

Y Dokuro se lanza a toda velocidad contra el. Por unos instantes desaparece de la vista de Ken, pero tras sentir un leve temblor, aparece de repente frente a su camarada.

Saint-Baraquielmon esquiva la peligrosa mordida del dragón pútrido, no paso ni un segundo cuando Dokuro lo ataco con sus garras y rabo. Era impresionante el hecho de que un digimon enorme pudiera moverse tan rápido a la hora de atacar. El arcángel digital se limitaba a esquivar sus ataques con dificultad.

"Parece ser que no puede moverse en el aire" Se dijo Zenaku, al notar como desde el comienzo, Saint-Baraquielmon no había volado por los cielos.

Siguiendo la orden de su tamer, Dokuro embiste brutalmente al digimon divino, y haciendo uso de sus enormes cuernos, lo lanza a los cielos.

– ¡No podrá esquivar tu ataque en el aire! ¡Hazlo ahora!

Y un resplandeciente rayo plateado sale de la boca de Death-X-DoruGhoramon, dirigiéndose velozmente contra el protector de Ken.

_Doru Diin_

"Ahora tendrá que usarla" pensaba Zenaku.

Tal y como lo hizo las veces anteriores, Saint-Baraquielmon alza sus brazos para dejar salir un campo de energía, capaz de repeler cualquier ataque.

– ¡Eso estuvo bien! ¡Veamos como te las arreglas con otro!

El siguiente _Doro Dinn _es lanzado al instante. Sin más, el digimon divino recibe todo el impacto.

"¡Lo sabia!" pensaba Zenaku con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios. "No puede usar esa técnica dos veces consecutivas."

– ¡Saint-Baraquielmon! – le llamaba Ken, con preocupación.

El digimon divino azota velozmente contra el suelo. Zenaku mira atento para observar algún próximo truco de su oponente.

Justo como el tamer lo había previsto, el ángel se levanta al instante. Esta vez, rodeado por peculiares hilos de energía azul celeste. Zenaku mira interesado, luego, pone su atención en su digivaice.

"Sus habilidades se han vuelto a duplicar. A este paso, igualara las habilidades de Dokuro" Una péqueña imagen holográfica del digimon de Ken sale del digivaice de Zenaku. Llaman la atención del tamer siete extraños puntos luminosos esparcidos por todo el cuerpo holográfico del digimon divino.

"Esos parecen candados que cortan el paso de energía" pensaba después de notar pequeños vasos largos que se conectaban con cada punto luminoso. "Por alguna razón, este digimon reprime su fuerza. Esos candados actúan como sellos, que al romperse, liberan parte de su poder. De seis sellos, quedan tres. Además, esta esa técnica que repele cualquier ataque"

Saint-Baraquielmon se acerca lentamente a su adversario mientras Zenaku seguía razonando sus próximos movimientos.

"Al parecer, los sellos se rompen cuando recibe un daño que ponga en peligro su vida. Si se rompen dos sellos mas, los ataques de Dokuro ya no surtirán efecto."

El digimon divino llega ante su oponente, y se pone en pose de combate. Aun estando ansioso por atacar, Dokuro aguarda instrucciones de su tamer.

"Lo mas preocupante, es que no ha utilizado ninguna técnica de ataque. Tengo que resolver esto antes de que lo haga." Zenaku vuelve a sonreír. "Es claro lo que debo de hacer. Romperé dos de los tres sellos restantes, luego ideare la forma para romper el tercero antes de que ataque a Dokuro. Por ultimo, lo eliminare con el _Doru Process_, antes de que pueda repelerlo. Ha podido sobrevivir gracias a esa técnica suya. No importa si supera en habilidades a Death-X-DoruGhoramon, si logro que reciba el _Doru Process, _la batalla habrá terminado."

– ¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Ataca, Dokuro!

El enorme dragón no muerto, vuela por los cielos, y haciendo uso de su gran velocidad, castiga a su oponente con sorpresivos ataques. Ejecutando saltos y otros movimientos atléticos, el arcángel digital los esquiva todos, aunque dificultad, dado su imposibilidad para moverse en el aire.

Por un momento, la imagen del enorme digimon se pierde de su vista, para luego sorprenderlo con un ataque por detrás.

_Doru Diin_

Zenaku sonríe al notar como el cuarto sello se rompe.

Las habilidades de Saint-Baraquielmon se vuelven a duplicar. Por primera vez en la batalla, se abalanza contra la enorme bestia y le aplica un golpe con sus brillantes puños. Dokuro cae al suelo.

– ¡Hace falta mas que eso para acabar con Dokuro!

Al instante, el enorme digimon se reincorpora lanzando un resplandor plateado por su hocico. El ángel lo esquiva de un salto. Para su sorpresa, el resplandor se impregna en el suelo, dibujando una extraño pentagrama justo donde estaba parado.

_Doru Zone_

Las rocas del suelo se desintegran haciendo caer al divino protector. De un salto logra elevarse, solo para recibir nuevamente el ataque de Dokuro. El quinto sello fue roto.

"Viene lo difícil." Se dijo Zenaku.

Cuando el penúltimo sello se rompe, una onda de energía sale del cuerpo del arcángel digital. Esta vez, Saint-Baraquielmon se reincorpora brillando con un tenue azul celeste.

Zenaku no pierde tiempo y ordena el ataque. La forma en como el digimon de Ken esquivaba los ataques del dragón era impresionante. Resistiendo una terrible embestida Dokuro, el digimon divino apenas y se mueve unos centímetros. El tamer logra observar como de los cielos, un meteorito hecho de roca espacial, y lanzado por el ángel, se dirigía contra Death-X-DoruGhoramon.

"Maldición" se decía mientras proyectaba su _D-Sheild_ a Dokuro. El poderoso escudo logra amortiguar el ataque, pero parte del impacto es recibido. El enorme dragón hace uso de su habilidad de regeneración.

– ¡Ataca! – ordenaba de inmediato el tamer.

Dokuro usa nuevamente su _Doru Dinn. _Esta vez, lanzando ráfagas continúas del poderoso ataque. El campo de energía los repele todos, hasta que sorpresivamente, este se desvanece.

Para evitar los últimos ataques, Saint-Baraquielmon los esquiva con rápidos movimientos. Luego, vuelve a utilizar su técnica de protección.

"¡Cinco segundos!" puntualizaba Zenaku con emoción. "Tiene que pasar por lo menos cinco segundos antes que pueda volver a usar su técnica."

Dokuro lanza una última ráfaga, luego usa su _Metal Impulse _para deslizarse a toda velocidad hacia su oponente. Justo cuando el campo de energía se desvanece, Dokuro rompe el último sello.

_Doru Dinn_

– ¡Ahora o nunca!

La inmensa esfera de energía nuevamente es formada alrededor del hocico de Death-X-DoruGhoramon. Esta vez, Zenaku le dio un tamaño mayor haciendo uso de MP extra. Alrededor de la poderosa esfera, el Mundo Digital se colapsaba.

_Doru Process_

La gran explosión trajo consigo un sonido agobiador. Luego, el silencio absoluto se apodero de toda la zona. En el campo de batalla solo se alcanza a ver a Dokuro, no había seña de Saint-Baraquielmon. La sonrisa de Zenaku se borra al instante. A pesar de que había llegado el aparente fin para el digimon divino, los datos que su Digivaice proyectaba no desaparecían. Ken no se angustio ni por un momento, pues percibía que su digimon no había muerto.

El sonido proveniente del dispositivo del tamer, llama poderosamente su atención. Sus ojos se abren con brusquedad al ver los datos proporcionados por el dispositivo.

– ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡TENIA UN SELLO MAS EN EL CENTRO DE SU PECHO!

Una hermosa luz celeste opaca el débil resplandor que iluminaba el templo del este. De los cielos, se ve aterrizar lentamente al hermoso arcángel digital de Ken, ahora con una resplandeciente armadura de soldado romano, y una capa azul colgando de su espalda.

Reusándose a perder, Zenaku corre para alcancar una distancia aceptable con su digimon y poderle proyectar su _D-shield_, pero ya era demasiado tarde para Dokuro.

Un inmenso resplandor celeste cayó como rayo directo contra Death-X-DoruGhoramon, desintegrando su cuerpo de manera tan rápida que le fue imposible regenerarse.

– _¡__Tenma kōfuku__!_ – gritaba Saint-Baraquielmon con todas sus fuerzas, sin perder su ya característica facies despreocupada.

El resplandor celeste aumenta su intensidad, y justo cuando termina de desintegrar a Dokuro, una onda de choque alcanza a Zenaku, lanzando lejos hasta caer cerca de donde el elegido miraba impresionado.

Parecía que la batalla, había terminado. Después de dar una muestra de sus verdaderos poderes, la victoria era para Saint-Baraquielmon.

**Parte 3:  
El digimon que se niega a morir  
**

* * *

Saint-Baraquielmon va a donde se encuentra su elegido. El niño le sonríe y el asiente. El ángel se acerca a el.

– Ken-chan, necesito un favor. – le pedía su digimon con amabilidad. Ken se extraña. – ¿Podrías quitarte tu saco? …hay algo que quiero comprobar.

El chico accede a la petición. El arcángel se estremece en la culpa cuando nota como los brazos de Ken estaban llenos de raspaduras y moretones, huellas de las heridas que recibió en su batalla contra la enorme bestia.

– Ni siquiera lo sentí. – le dijo Ken luego de mostrar sorpresa.

El digimon divino aprieta su puño con impotencia.

– Realmente lo siento, Ken-chan. Confiaba que el D-dako fuera suficiente para que el daño recibido en batalla, no te afectara.

– No te preocupes. – le respondía con una amable sonrisa. – Sabíamos de los riesgos de usar el poder divino.

La atención de ambos es cortada por sorpresa. Cuando mirando al lado, comprobaron como Zenaku se encontraba tirado de frente en el suelo, lanzando débiles risas que en un instante se convirtieron en fuertes carcajadas.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntaba Ken, molesto.

Una extraña aura sale del cuerpo del tamer, mientras dicha esencia recorría su cuerpo, su facies y su ropa parecían cambiar poco a poco, como si Zenaku se estuviera convirtiendo en otra persona.

Zenaku voltea a ver ambos, mostrando una poco cuerda sonrisa.

– Divertido…. No me había divertido tanto desde hace tiempo. –dijo Zenaku. El semblante de su cara era diferente. Ahora daba la impresión de ser un sádico. Era como si estuviera disfrutando el dolor que sentía. – Te reconozco como un digimon de primera categoría.

Elegido y digimon se quedaron sin palabras. Lo único que podían sospechar después de ver al tamer actuando así, es que todavía ocultaba algo entre manos.

– Mi tiempo aquí se ha acabado, ….mi otro yo esta apunto de hacerse de este cuerpo. …Pero antes de irme, dejare todo listo para el gran final.

Luego manteniendo su mirada perdida en el cielo, pronuncio unas extrañas palabras:

"_Liberándose de la técnica de restricción de control Nº 2. Situación A. Aprobación debido a la invocación de "The Prophecy", confirmada"._

Una horrorosa energía oscura, la maldad pura, fue liberada del cuerpo de Zenaku. El espacio alrededor de él se deformo por completo, mientras Dokuro aparece entre los escombros y era bañado con la Impía energía. El dragón se recuperaba de sus heridas a increíble velocidad. Ken se quedo inmóvil. Ni siquiera cuando viajó a la _Dark Area_, había sentido tanta maldad. Saint-Baraquielmon comenzó a brillar. Su luz sagrada podría proteger a Ken de todo peligro.

"_Principal prioridad: Acabar con el enemigo" continuo Zenaku. "Activando ruptura limitada de la protección de habilidad…_

Dokuro se convirtió en una sombra, y cambio de forma. Dentro de aquella sombra, Ken pudo ver un digimon morado, con forma de bestia, envuelto en una burbuja verde. De repente, la burbuja fue absorbida por la sombra, la cual tomo la forma de temible monstruo, una aparición espantosa. Un No-Digimon: ¡**Death-X-mon**!

– ¡¿Que te parece, SaintBaraquielmon? – Grito emocionado Zenaku. – ¡¿Podrás vencer al Apóstol de la Destrucción? ¡¿Podrás tan siquiera intentarlo?

Luego de alegar. Zenaku cayo inconsciente.

Una tremenda ventisca de aire se movilizo alrededor del enorme digimon, devastando todo cuando azotaba contra el. De no ser por la ayuda de su defensor, Ken hubiera sido arrastrado por dicha ventisca. Todo aquel espacio que rodeaba la horripilante bestia, era distorsionado y colapsado.

– Cuánto poder – dijo Saint-Baraquielmon, sorprendido. – Nunca había sentido algo así. La sola presencia de este digimon, pone en peligro la existencia del mundo digital.

– Esto debe ser a lo que mas temía Baihumon. – continuo Ken.

La ventisca paro de repente. Death-X-mon puso su mirada fija en el arcángel digital y su elegido. Sus objetivos estaban frente suyo, y no podía descansar hasta destruirlos.

– Ken-chan. Aléjate lo mas que puedas de aquí, me encargare de esa bestia.

– Sí. – se apresuro a decir el chico. – ¿Estarás bien?

– Si tú estas bien, yo también lo estaré. – respondió.

Ken asintió, para luego correr lo más lejos que pudo. Saint-Baraquielmon dio uno paso enfrente, y miro fijamente a Death-X-mon, frunciendo el ceño por primera vez en toda la pelea. Había llegado el momento de ponerse serio.

Ya a lo lejos, Ken pudo apreciar el enorme tamaño de Dokuro, que comparada con el de su digimon, era diminuto. Saint-Baraquielmon tenía la estatura de un hombre promedio, era impresionante que se enfrente a un monstruo tan enorme.

– Tú puedes. – le apoyaba en voz baja el elegido.

Mientras tanto, Saint-Baraquielmon tenía sus propias preocupaciones.

"No puedo dejar que me dañe ni una sola vez. De ser así, Ken también se vería afectado." Se decía.

Y la batalla comenzo. Dokuro lanza un gigantesco torbellino de aire con solo mover uno de sus gigantescos brazos. El digimon divino se acerca con un salto y lanza su técnica defensiva.

– ¡Ha! – gritaba mientras libera un enorme campo de energía que esfumo el torbellino.

Al instante, vio como Dokuro levantaba enormes rocas del suelo y se las arrojaba a gran velocidad. Los brazos del arcángel digital brillaron con un azul celeste, luego, se acerco para golpear las rocas con sus puños y desviarlas lejos de su alcance.

– ¡Ha! – gritaba con mas intensidad mientras desviaba todas las rocas.

Justo en el momento que golpeo la ultima, Death-X-mon se le acerca con impresionante velocidad para su enorme tamaño y ataca por sorpresa al divino protector. Sus enormes garras lo sujetaron por el torax. Frente al rostro de la bestia, y sin poder escavar. Saint-Baraquielmon observa como de su horripilante boca una esfera de energía verdusca estaba apunto de ser disparada contra el.

Sin perder la calma, el digimon divino utiliza una de sus técnicas. Justo arriba de la cabeza de la bestia, y sin que esta lo notara, una enorme esfera de roca espacial se aproximaba, para luego azotar contra Dokuro.

_Galactic Explosion_

El enorme asteroide golpea la cabeza de Dokuro. El resplandor verdusco que estaba apunto de lanzar se esfuma, mientras Saint-Baraquielmon se libera y observa la explosión que tuvo lugar después de que aquel asteroide castigara a su contrincante.

– ¡Es mi oportunidad! – se esmero en decir el digimon divino.

Antes de que Death-X-mon se re-incorpore, Saint-Baraquielmon deja mostrar sus dos hermosos pares de alas y vuela disparado hacia su contrincante, demostrando una increíble velocidad. Estando frente a su rostro, la bestia reacciona y de su cuerpo saca numerosos tentáculos. De manera atlética, el ángel esquiva los números latigazos con perfecta coordinación y velocidad, aterriza en su nuca en busca de algún punto débil solo para que este cayera desequilibrado por el vuelo que ejerció el enorme No-digimon.

En el cielo, Dokuro hace una voltereta que obliga caer al arcángel digital, este de inmediato vuela para luego esquivar la embestida de su oponente. Death-X-mon lanza un chillido tan agudo que casi perfora los tímpanos de Ken. De inmediato comenzó a despedir un resplandor grisáceo de su cuerpo. La técnica más devastadora esta apunto de ser activada.

_Process F_

El resplandor emitido por Death-X-mon borro todo a su alrededor. Al notar el peligro, Ken se corre lejos de la destructiva técnica. Algo lo detiene de repente. Zenaku yacía a lo lejos en el suelo, apunto de ser alcanzado por el resplandor que todo lo borraba. Armandose de valor, Ken corre a socorrerlo. Su facies se noto sorprendida cuando vio que la apariencia del tamer era totalmente distinta. Esta vez, parecía ser la de un muchacho de la edad de Taichi y los otros elegidos mayores. Sus hermosos ojos azules permanecían abiertos, aunque totalmente perdidos. Sus cabellos eran color escabeche y la facies llena de ego y orgullo que caracterizaba a Zenaku se había esfumado.

Ken intenta hacerle reaccionar, pero el tamer no responde. Antes de que el resplandor grisáceo acabara con el, Ichijouji decide llevárselo a rastras. Tan apenas y logran escapar de la terrible técnica que borro por completo todo cuanto toco.

Después de que terminara semejante devastación, Death-X-mon flota en medio de su recién acto, tan destructivo que había dejado un grande agujero de un kilometro de diámetro, señal de todo cuanto había borrado. Sutiles sonidos como de campanas llaman la atención de la bestia, luego de quedarse hipnotizado por el peculiar resplandor azul que se veía en el cielo.

Saint-Baraquielmon llega sorpresivamente volando a la velocidad de la luz, dejando coloreado el cielo con un azul celeste donde quiera que agitara sus alas. El resplandor que hipnotizaba a Dokuro pronto crece de tamaño y convierte la poderosa técnica del digimon divino.

_Tenma kōfuku_

La poderosa técnica castiga a Dokuro. El rayo celeste se mantiene constante, hasta que cesa de repente, dejando en su lugar una tenue explosión. El humo que nublaba la vista del ángel se aparta lentamente para dejar ver a un Death-X-mon apenas herido, regenerándose del daño recibido.

Para detener el proceso, Saint-Baraquielmon se acerca a su oponente, y formando un triangulo incompleto con las palas de su manos, deja salir una de sus técnicas.

"_Cronos's detention"_

Un resplandor azul fue contra Dokuro rodeándolo por completo, dejando alrededor de todo su cuerpo un tenue brillo azul. El No-digimon se quedo paralizado.

El defensor de Ken aterriza en el suelo lentamente, luego se da la vuelta y corre presuroso hacia su elegido.

Ken boquiabierto la explosión ocasionada por el _Tenma kōfuku_ de su divino protector, luego, voltea a ver al inmóvil tamer tras escuchar un leve quejido.

– ¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? – le pregunto a Ken el joven. – Soy tu enemigo, ¿no?

El elegido no respondió. El tamer al fin se reincorpora y se sienta en el suelo débilmente.

– ¿Es por esto? – le pregunta sacando el arma de los abismos entre sus ropajes y lanzándosela a sus pies.

Ken levanta el infernal objeto, y luego le frunce el ceño.

– No fue por esto. – respondió molesto. – Simplemente, no podía dejarte morir.

El tamer sonríe con burla.

– No sabes lo conveniente que seria para todos, si yo muriera.

El elegido vuelve a fruncir el ceño. La corta conversación es interrumpida con la llegada del arcángel digital. Tras mirar aliviado a Ken, voltea ver al débil tamer.

– Tu nombre ya no es Zenaku ¿Me equivoco?

– Fui Zenaku, pero espero no volver a serlo nunca más. – respondió el tamer de manera amable. – Llámame Akira.

– Cuando mi técnica te alcanzo, note como la esencia malvada que te rodeaba se esfumo en tus adentros.

– Si. Gracias al poder divino, Hiryu, el espíritu de la Ira, ha caído en un letargo eterno dentro de mi corazón. Supongo que debo devolverles el favor.

– Entonces… Dime, ¿Hay alguna forma detener a Death-X-mon?

– Solamente alguien ha logrado suprimir al No-digimon, Alphamon. Si tú que peleas a su nivel, no puedes detenerlo, entonces temo que no hay forma.

– Pero, si no lo paramos, el Mundo Digital terminara borrado por esa bestia. – decía preocupado el digimon divino. – Debe de haber una forma.

Akira mira fijamente al arcángel.

– Dokuro adquirió esa forma por su gran apego a la vida. Con tal de permanecer a mi lado, se negó a morir y prefirió Death-X-evolucionar. Si me matas, ya no tendrá razones para permanecer aquí, y se desvanecerá.

Tras escuchar esas secas palabras, con abre la mirada con sorpresa. El digimon divino mira al tamer seriamente.

– Lo siento. – Dijo Saint-Baraquielmon. – No soy quien para quitar una vida humana.

Akira baja la mirada.

– Ya me lo suponía.

El horroroso chillido de Death-X-mon se hace notar nuevamente. La técnica que lo paralizaba se estaba debilitando.

– Tu nombre es Ichijouji Ken, ¿no es cierto? – dijo luego de voltear a ver al elegido. – Si le pides a tu digimon que me mate, el no podrá negarse.

– ¡¿Y porque he de pedirle eso? – le grito enfadado.

– Porque eres un elegido, y tu deber es proteger al mundo digital

Saint-Baraquielmon baja la mirada, y serio, voltea a otro lado para no ver la expresión de confusión y preocupación que mostraba su camarada.

– ¿Es que no aprecias la vida?

– Claro que si. – respondió con la voz cortada.

– Entonces ¿Por qué prefieres morir a luchar?

– ¡Porqué no hay otra solución! – respondió enfadado. – ¿Crees que yo quiero esto? ¿Qué no quiero seguir viviendo con la esperanza de re-encontrarme con los que quiero? ¿Qué no anhelo cumplir mis metas? Si así fuera te arrebataría esa maldita arma y me perforaría el cuello yo mismo.

Ken le mira con tristeza.

– La verdad es que soy como todos ustedes. – Continuaba Zenaku. – la gran diferencia es que yo si tengo un sentido mas solido de responsabilidad. Ha sido mi culpa que Dorumon se haya convertido en es monstruo, y estoy dispuesto a acatar las consecuencias.

Sin saber que hacer, Ken voltea a ver a su digimon, quien se limito a no mirarle.

– No. – respondió Ken luego de dudar. – No puedo hacerlo.

– Entonces haz condenado al mundo digital.

– ¡¿Qué hay de una retro-evolución? – pregunto desesperado. – ¿No podemos volver a tu digimon a sus etapas anteriores?

– Ya te dije que es imposible. Yo mismo intente hacer eso, pero como una invención propia del Yggdrasil, solamente el puede hacerlo.

– Tu voluntad es más fuerte que la del Yggdrasil. ¿De que manera hubieras podido controlar a Death-X-Dorugoramon?

Akira calla. Luego levanta la mirada para volver ha hablar.

– Una vez lo intente, pero lo máximo que logre fue exponer su digi-core al exterior.

– ¿Su digi-core? – repitió pensativo Ken.

"El mismo tipo de datos que nos dio Baihumon." Se dijo Ken en su mente.

– ¿No hay una forma de tomar su digi-core y encerrarlo en algún digimon, tal y como hicieron con nosotros?

La mirada de Akira se perdió en sus pensamientos. Ken había encontrado una forma de solucionarlo.

– Aunque lo que dices tenga sentido, seria imposible arrebatarle el digi-core a Dokuro. Además, necesitaríamos un digimon compatible con el espíritu dragón para que pueda aceptar su digi-core.

– Si lo expones, yo puede ir por su digi-core. – le interrumpió Saint-Baraquielmon. Akira lo miro sorprendido. – Mis habilidades de sellado no son tan buenas como las de Saint-Gabrielmon. – continuó el digimon divino. – Pero si logras exponer su digi-core y consiguen un digimon que sea compatible con el, puedo intentar sellarlo en sus adentros.

La facies de Akira cambio por una llena de esperanza. Luego baja la mirada pensativo. Ken espera paciente a que el tamer reaccione.

– Ichijouji. – le llamaba el tamer. Ken le miro fijamente. – Vamos a intentarlo. Pero si fallamos, debes prometer que me mataran sin mas.

Ken le mira serio. Tras dudarlo mil veces, accede asintiendo lentamente. Akira voltea hacia el arcángel digital. Luego, muestra su D-Gauntlet de cuya pantalla salió un Digi-gnome sosteniendo en sus pequeños brazos una esfera de datos.

– Son los datos de Dorumon, junto con el Digi-gnome que los decodificara y sintetizara en el momento adecuado.

Tanto el Digi-gnome como los datos de Dorumon fueron transformados en luz por el arcángel digital, la cual se dirigió hacia el para alojarse en su palma derecha en la cual permaneció adherida cuya señal era el resplandor blanco que esta despedía.

– Ahora expondré el digi-core, el resto te lo dejo ti. – expreso Akira.

Saint-Baraquielmon asiente. Con sorprendente velocidad se acerca a Dokuro. Akira apunta su digivaice hacia su digimon. El digi-core de Death-X-mon sale de entre su abdomen. El arcángel digital estaba listo para actuar.

–Dragón que te negaste ha recibir la muerte, te he juzgado mal y por eso antes, mi luz no te afectaba, por que he tratado de destruirte, cuando tu no eres un injusto, sino que solo eres un ser que ha caído en desgracia. Pero he reconocido mi error, y vengo a darte el perdón divino que tanto buscas. Y ahora mi luz podrá irradiarte la Paz Divina. ¡Prepárate, por que la hora de tu redención a llegado!

Con sus brazos brillando con un hermoso color azul celeste, el digimon divino sostiene al digi-core y lo arranca de entre las entrañas de su adversario. Aun paralizado por la técnica, Dokuro lanza un terrorífico chillido, expulsando toda su energía para defenderse de la técnica que estaba apunto de sellarlo.

– ¡HA! – gritaba tras liberar todo el poder de su técnica defensiva.

Luego de que Death-X-mon cediera, Saint-Baraquielmon lanza el digicore al aire, el cual se convirtió en una perfecta esfera, luego con la luz del digi-gnome, mueve sus brazos para dibujar un resplandeciente triangulo dorado.

– _¡Triangule Single!_

Y el triangulo dorado encerró el digi-core de Death-X-mon. El cuerpo de Dokuro se petrifico por completo, convirtiéndose en tierra que poco a poco fue arrastrada por la fuerte ventisca. En su lugar, el triangulo dorado dio origen al cuerpo de Dorumon, que en cuanto se termino de formar, resguardo en sus adentros el digi-core.

La batalla al fin termino.

Ken y Akira se cubren luego de que un brillante resplandor bañara todo el templo sagrado con su blanca luz. Tras cesar la energía divina, el tamer es el primero en reaccionar, para correr disparado hacia Dorumon.

El novato digimon con cola de zorro y rostro de ardilla se encontraba en el suelo, totalmente inconsciente. Akira se hecha de rodillas para socorrerlo. Ken llega a su lado casi al instante. De igual forma, el victorioso digimon divino aterriza lentamente a su lado.

– Siempre estaré en deuda contigo, Ichijouji. – le dijo antes de voltear y sonreír amablemente.

Ken suspira aliviado.

– Veo que la bondad es tu principal don. – continuo sin perder la sonrisa en sus labios. – Deja que te de una recomendación.

Ken le mira atento. Akira pone su facies seria.

– Lleva el arma lo más rápido posible con los tuyos, no te mantengas mucho tiempo cerca de ella, ni mucho menos intentes utilizarla, pues es un objeto maldito, y de hacerlo podrías terminar siendo corrompido como tu amigo Daisuke.

– ¿Lo has visto? – pregunto Ken.

– Por desgracia, no podría decir que se presento como nuestro superior, pero fue corrompido por su enemigo con el cual habíamos hecho un pacto. – suspiro el joven.

El sonido de una tremenda explosión interrumpe al joven, los tres ven a lo lejos como los cielos eran iluminados por un naranja fuego, prueba de la batallas que se estaba librando en esos territorios.

– Viene del norte. Debe ser Iori. – dijó Ken. – ¿Qué tan fuertes son los otros tamers?

– Mucho, sin duda. Pero confió en que tus compañeros podrán con ellos.

Akira se da la media vuelta, luego se agacha para tomar a Dorumon su espalda.

– Espera. – le llamo Ken, Akira se detiene. – Quisiera saber, ¿Qué es lo que te ofreció el maligno?

– El poder divino. Zenaku lo quería para hacerse de más fuerza, en cambio yo… – le respondió al chico. Luego voltea y le vuelve a sonreír. – … lo buscaba como una forma de redención.

Saint-Baraquielmon asiente, Ken en cambio, sonríe.

– Nos volveremos a ver. – le aseguro Ken.

– Tenlo por seguro. Algún día te regresare el favor.

Luego el joven se fue, dándole la espalda a Ken y a Saint-Baraquielmon.

– ¡Adiós, amigos! – Dijo – …y gracias.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

_**Pre-reading: **__En un viaje apresurado a Londres, Sora y Mimi se encuentran con las principales victimas de los asesinatos a elegidos en toda Europa. Tras escuchar la impactante historia, la agonizante chica les revela quien esta detrás de tal masacre. Ryo admite que de los tres tamers que invadieron este plano, el Arkham es el mas peligroso de todos. Iori se encuentra cara a cara con su adversario, "el agente del caos". Mientras Saint-Jehudielmon y ChaosDukemon sostiene una batalla, Arkham le explica el origen de los Adeptos del Yggdrasil.  
_

PROXIMOS CAPITULOS:

**Capitulo 23: **El Agente del caos.

**Capitulo 24: **Revelaciones II, Adeptos.


	23. El agente del Caos

Los siguientes capítulos, aunque largos, son ricos (me atrevo a decir) en calidad y contenido, pues es donde al fin, mi tamer preferido (Arkham), revela sus orígenes he intenciones, no sin implementar el toque filosófico que su autor (Serathiel) hizo notar en su historia. Fijarse que el concepto de "Adepto" termina por forjarse en el capitulo 24, y que es determinante para los acontecimientos finales de la historia.

El hecho de que ambos capítulos sean especialmente largos, es para compensar el tiempo que me llevara preparar los siguientes. Espero también, este tiempo sirva para aumentar el número de reviews. Y para los que dejaron de leer, retomen la lectura de la historia, pues son sus comentarios los que me motivan a continuar.

Por ultimo, decir que el final se encuentra cada vez mas cerca, y que próximamente veremos la confrontación entre Takeru y Daisuke, así como el tan esperado retorno de Hikari.

Gracias por leer, y feliz año a todos.

* * *

**Capitulo 23:  
El agente del Caos**

Mientras miraba recientes reportajes en su computadora, Koushiro dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. La angustia por los cuatro elegidos lo estaba desgarrando por dentro; Su autoimpuesto rol de agente de información lo había ido convirtiendo con el paso del tiempo en un racionalista, preocupado siempre por auxiliar a sus amigos con el tan necesitado apoyo logístico. Y es que… ¿Cómo hubieran afrontado los digi-destinados a la crisis de Diaboromon sin él? Tokio no sería sino un basurero nuclear sin el plan que él había trazado. Y ese era sólo un ejemplo de tantos.

La información que había recolectado de los tamers era insuficiente, y sentía como si enviara a sus amigos a enfrentar a un peligro para el que no estaban preparados. Y Iori… estaba ciego y era vulnerable. El testimonio de aquél niño moribundo no era especialmente reconfortante. Y es que apenas y logro comunicarse con los niños de Europa que estaban siendo cazados. La información restante dependía de lo que Mimi y Sora descubran en su estancia en Inglaterra.

"_Las imágenes que estamos viendo a continuación enloquecerían hasta el mas cuerdo" _decía uno de los reporteros de T.V. Tokio. _"Parece como si un rayo de luz estuviera atravesando el cielo y la tierra. Se han reportado sucesos idénticos en el Sudafrica, Centroamerica, y el norte de Europa."_

– Un rayo que atraviesa el cielo y la tierra… –repitió el digi-destinado antes de quedarse dormido en su asiento.

Aquel calido sentimiento que sus celestiales protectores les influían, les daban fuerza para continuar luchando. Takeru siente la pureza del poder Divino en su corazón, era un sentimiento de tranquilidad, de calidez, de Fe. Mientras volaban, Saint-Raphaelmon y Saint-Jehudielmon, llenaban el cielo de Odaiba con un arco iris resplandeciente al agitar sus brillantes alas.

Mirando con tristeza a Iori, Takeru habla con agudeza.

– No me gusta la idea de dejarte solo.

Iori baja la cabeza, luego aprieta su puño donde tenía el D-dako.

– Te veo Takeru, con ayuda de Saint-Jehudielmon, yo veo – decía el pequeño un poco enfadado – ¿Por qué nadie lo nota?

Takeru siente un sentimiento de culpa. No solo por que se ve obligado a dejar solo a su amigo, si no por que lo hizo sentir incapaz.

– Discúlpame… – exclamaba con arrepentimiento, sentimiento que el pequeño logro percibir.

– Takeru, no se preocupen por mi, enserio, estaré bien…

– De todas formas, prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

– Te lo prometo Takeru. Si tú prometes salvar a Daisuke.

Iori se quedo esperando una respuesta, pues Takeru no hizo nada mas que bajar la mirada, Iori calla de inmediato, pues aquel sentimiento de tristeza que Takeru despedía llego a herir su corazón.

Los dos ángeles sienten el momento de alejarse, mientras ambos miraban los digi-soul. Ambos elegidos hacen una seña de adiós cuando estos al fin comenzaban a alejarse, aquella seña comenzo a emanar nostalgia, pues aun con la protección de sus ángeles ambos sabían que aquella batalla seria de las mas difíciles de ganar. Iori, también sentía preocupación por Takeru, pues era a el a quien le tocaba enfrentarse no solo a un amigo, si no al tercer ángel caído.

El momento llego, y ambos ángeles voltearon para dirigirse a sus respectivos Templos.

**Parte 1:  
Origen  
**

* * *

**Londres, 2 de Agosto de 2004  
10:00 A.M.**

Sora y Mimi no tardaron mucho en salir del aeropuerto internacional "_Heatdrow"_ de Londres. Tan pronto como bajaron del avión, un chofer ya las esperaba para adentrarlas a la grandiosa ciudad. La capital de Inglaterra era totalmente distinta a lo que Sora había visto antes. Una ciudad llena de cultura y arte, rodeada por turistas de todas partes del mundo, elogiando sus bellos palacios, admirando la estructura de sus calles y lo artístico de sus construcciones.

Era una lastima que no tuvieran tiempo para turistear. El rostro de toda esa gente ocultaba el temor y angustia que los asesinatos a niños les imponían. Eran pocos los casos reportados en Inglaterra, pero el hecho de que los homicidios en Bélgica, Escocia e Irlanda cumplieran con características seriales, les dejaba un terrible sentimiento de paranoia. Por eso, su gobierno emitió un estado de alerta que obligaba a todos aquellos menores de 15 años a permanecer en sus hogares en lo que se implementaba medidas estrictas de seguridad. Afortunadamente para Sora y Mimi, dichas medidas ya no aplicaban para ellas.

Después de mucho alarde, Koushiro pudo conseguirles el número telefónico de uno de los niños elegidos ingleses. Su rol como elegido le obligaba a tomar precauciones en tiempos de crisis, por eso, cuando las chicas se comunicaron con el,, solamente se limito ha especificarles el lugar donde se entrevistarían con _Andrew Laurie_, que hace apenas un día, se había comunicado con Iori.

Luego de agradecerle al muchacho, las elegidas comienzan a discutir si era acertado ir a encontrarse con Andrew de inmediato. Ninguna de ellas contaba con el apoyo de su digimon, y por lo que sabían, los elegidos en Inglaterra tampoco. Estaban totalmente desprotegidas, y cualquier mal acontecimiento podría ser mortal. La opción era esperar al elegido ungido por el _Uno_, a quien Koushiro mando no solo a protegerlas, si no también para terminar aquel lamentable asunto.

– Entonces, ¿Qué dices? – Pedía Mimi su opinión a Sora. – ¿Esperamos a que llegue?

– La información que estamos por obtener, podría ser crucial para la victoria. – explico Sora. – Creo que lo mejor es que nos adelantemos.

La pelirosa asiente, y sin más, ordena al chofer ir a la dirección especificada. Ya en camino, envía un mensaje por su celular a quien las alcanzaría en los aposentos de Andrew.

Mimi traja saliva cuando se adentran a un sombrío callejón. La dirección en donde se quedaron de ver estaba por mucho apartada de todos los lugares mas concurridos. Ambas chicas bajan del automóvil con cautela. No muy lejos, se encontraban un varón de doce años, cubierto por una gruesa chamarra de borrego, vistiendo además jeans y botines cafés. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por un gorro besh, pero mantenían descubierto la tez clara de su rostro y el verde olivo de sus ojos.

Las elegidas miraron aliviadas cuando a lo lejos, el chico les enseña su digivaice. Ambas mostraron el suyo también.

– Esperanos aquí. – le dijo a su chofer. – Por ningún motivo te apartes de aquí.

El hombre asintió. Luego las chicas se acercaron al recién conocido. Mimi le saludo, pero el chico solo se limito a asentir, luego, las invito a seguirle.

El niño las guio a una pequeña puerta escondida entre los enormes edificios. Dentro, un estrecho pasillo con escaleras las aguardaba. Ya en el segundo piso, otro chico las recibe. Alto, de tez clara y cabellos castaños, sus ojos eran azul celeste. Con un desgastado atuendo, un suéter color vino y un pantalón de algodón color café. Llamaba la atención la venda ensangrentada que le rodeaba la cabeza.

Un poco insegura, Mimi usa su perfecto ingles para saludarle.

– Hola. Mi nombre es Mimi. Ella es Sora. – dijo señalando a su amiga, Sora asintió. – Formamos parte de los niños elegidos en Japón.

– Ho-hola… gus-gusto en co-conocerlas. Mi nombre es An-Andrew.

Le respondió débilmente el chico, Ambas chicas notaron apenadas como el chico tartamudeaba.

– El es mi primo Mi-Milo. – Dijo refiriéndose al otro chico. – Dis-disculpen si no las s-saludo a-antes, …el no puede hablar.

– Ya veo. – suspiro Mimi.

Todos se adentran un poco más a la amplia habitación. El piso era de madera gastada, un tapate de piel de venado se extendía en media de la sala de estar, tendida por debajo de una mesa de sauce fino.

Las dos chicas se sientan juntas. Andrew se sentó enfrente de ellas, mientras Milo se apartaba para encender la chimenea que apaciguara el intenso frio que se sentía.

– ¿Quién de ustedes ha sido elegida para portar el _Uno?_

– Lo siento, pero ninguna de las dos porta el _Poder Divino._

Andrew baja la mirada.

– Entonces, solo han v-venido aquí para a-arriesgar sus vidas.

– El vendrá pronto. – Afirmaba Mimi. – No te preocupes.

El ingles no respondió.

– Si llegamos aquí antes, es para obtener información que podría ser crucial en la batalla.

Andrew continúo sin responder. Milo volteo a mirarlo luego de prender fuego a la chimenea.

– Oye, se que estas asustado, pero no podremos llegar al fondo de esto si no nos cuentas los detalles.

El ingles suspiro. Como señal de apoyo, Milo se sentó a su lado para luego darle una palmada en la espalda. Andrew levanto la mirada.

– No se por donde e-empezar. – dijo temeroso.

– Sabemos que un tamer llamado Arkham, podria estar detrás de todos estos asesinatos. – le ayudaba Mimi. – Háblanos de…

– El caos. – interrumpió.

– ¿El caos?

– Stephen Upthon, el tamer de alias Arkham. – se explico al fin.

Antes de que Andrew comenzara su historia, volteo a mirar la recién encendida chimenea y se dejo hipnotizar por las llamas bailarinas. Un sentimiento de nostalgia invadía su corazón cuando las imágenes de sus recuerdos se veían reflejadas en la luz del fuego.

* * *

_En ocasiones, cuando tengo que asomarme en vidas como la de Stephen Upton, comprendo perfectamente porqué el don de ver más allá de las barreras del tiempo y el espacio suele otorgarse sólo a los dioses o espíritus elevados… __  
_

_Mi primo Kent y el fueron grandes amigos durante la infancia, antes de que su camino se torciera hacia los aciagos parajes donde su mente mora actualmente… En esos días, Steve no era más diabólico que un geranio, siempre que descontemos la inicua mirada que adoptaba cada vez que contemplaba a Thomas y Rebecca, sus pequeños hermanos mellizos. _

_Tal vez comenzó a cambiar después que la pugna entre nuestro abuelo y sus padres se recrudeciera y nuestras familias se apartaran… Sea como sea, probablemente nada grave hubiera pasado si no hubiera entrado al digimundo…_

Stephen observó anonadado hacia la falda de la montaña, donde una procesión de Allomon se desplazaba velozmente, atendiendo al llamado de la matriarca del bosque, la marquesa Pholintys. Una vez que los reptiles digitales hubieron desaparecido en la espesura, el muchacho se percató de que estaba solo; Cosa rara, pues sabía que su amigo había entrado antes que él mismo.

– ¡Kent! –gritó mientras bajaba por el altozano, buscando a su amigo.

Atraído por sus gritos, un Garurumon miembro de la guardia forestal apareció en el linde de la arbolada. Stephen rodó por el suelo al ser golpeado por la cabeza del enorme lobo.

– ¡Fuera de aquí! –rugió el digimon – Este no es lugar para los de tu especie.

Al no obtener respuesta del aterrado humano, el digimon se enfureció aún más.

– ¡Invasión! –clamó antes de que sus fauces se llenaran de flamas azules.

– ¡Espera! –descendiendo sobre un Pegasusmon, uno de los vigilantes fronterizos aparecía para salvar a Stephen. – Él no sabía nada, es la primera vez que llega aquí…

Apeándose de su montura, un tamer que jamás había visto en su vida lo tomó de los hombros y lo ayudó a subir sobre Pegasusmon. Pese a su naturaleza violenta, el Garurumon no se atrevió a quebrantar los tratados y se limitó a verlos desaparecer entre las nubes.

_Lleve a Upton a la fortaleza de los Architects, una organización destinada a salvaguardar el orden entre humanos y digimons. De inmediato le ofrecieron la membresia, era imposible que los supremos se negaran, después de todo, toda nuestra familia había logrado ser aceptada, reconocidos como tamers de primer nivel._

_Pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Steve no fue aceptado dentro de las filas de los Architects. Solo un voto de calidad podía salvarlo, el voto de general que en aquel entonces, Kent tenia. Tomando en cuenta su negligencia y torpeza en las misiones, Kent no tuvo mas remedia que negarse. _

_Con el orgullo herido, abandonó la ciudadela y desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. __Fue después de la batalla en la que El Hícar fue vencido, cuando volvió a aparecer. Por culpa de uno de los Architects, una corrupta emoción brotó en el resentido corazón de Steve. Contempló desde lo alto cómo moría la mejor tamer que ha existido. _

_Vagó por días, únicamente siguiendo las indicaciones que escuchaba dentro de su mente; Al fin se internó en las profundidades de la tierra, donde siglos atrás seres incomprensibles y profanos habían sido sellados…_

Parado sobre el dorado pedestal, Stephen Upton cogió entre sus manos el malévolo cáliz. Aquella presencia, a cuya guía obedecía sin réplica le ordenó beber de la copa.

– No… –musitó Stephen con lo poco que le quedaba de voluntad.

El humo lo rodeaba, así como aquél pestilente aroma que subía desde el gran abismo. La cacofonía de cánticos e instrumentos musicales lo desorientaba y enervaba…

– Tendrás tu venganza… –susurró eso en las tinieblas – Contra los arquitectos, contra Kent…

– ¿Kent? –Stephen recordó al que dijo ser su amigo, antes de abandonarlo sin miramientos. Recordó a sus padres, a sus hermanos y compañeros de escuela, todos tan insensibles e hirientes…

El alma de Stephen Upton desapareció mientras bebía de la copa. Era ahora un parásito cruel y profano el que vivía dentro de él…

– Ven a mí… Hijo de la muerte… Ven, Lycaon…

Un tembloroso digimon se levantó en la base del pedestal, acudiendo al llamado de su amo.

_Arkham… Es el nombre que tomó al salir de aquél agujero. Su resentimiento se borró completamente, y fue reemplazado por un vehemente deseo de lastimar a todo el que osara interponerse nuevamente en su camino… _

* * *

_Con su compañero siempre a su lado, Arkham emprendió un alevoso ataque contra la sede de los Architects; Atravesó las primeras líneas fácilmente, hasta toparse con los poderosos Marshalls, destructores de anomalías…_

Las llamas danzaban salvajemente sobre el bosque, consumiendo cada árbol o arbusto al que tocaban con sus ardientes lenguas. En el horizonte, la enorme ciudadela de los Architects se erguía imponente, como una colosal espada dispuesta a cortar a todo el que desafiara su fuerza.

Decenas de digimons avanzaban contra la fortaleza. Apemon, MetalGreymon, SkullMeramon, AirDramon; Y volando sobre todos ellos, el gran lobo metálico, MetalGarurumon, primer compañero de Arkham y cuyo nombre era Lycaon.

– _¡Mirage Arbalest!_

Una luminosa saeta dorada se elevó desde las murallas, surcando el aire a gran velocidad; Hábilmente fue evadida por Lycaon, que en lugar de responder el fuego permaneció casi inmóvil en el aire.

– ¡Salgan ahora Marshalls! –incitó Arkham desde su elevada posición.

Mientras en las murallas se preparaban para resistir el asalto, dos poderosos digimons aparecieron frente a Lycaon. El Rey del Viento Blanco avanzó desplegando sus emplumadas alas y Arkham sonrió al captar la mirada de Kent, el líder moral de los Architects.

_En una batalla que costó muchas vidas, las hordas comandadas por Lycaon fueron superadas y rechazadas hasta los límites de los territorios pertenecientes a los Architects. Mientras sus tropas huían en desbandada, el líder de los invasores combatió ferozmente contra dos de aquellos llamados Duques Digitales. __Con su corrupta fuerza, Lycaon consiguió neutralizar a uno de sus adversarios. El cielo rugía ferozmente sobre la batalla entre dos titanes; Blandiendo su blanca espada, el Duque Quasar atravesó el cuerpo del maligno lobo con un certero mandoble. El aullido que Lycaon profirió mientras caía jamás pudo ser olvidado por los Architects. _

_El derrotado Arkham fue apresado, y conducido a juicio. Representaba tal peligro que debía haber sido neutralizado para siempre; A pesar de la proterva naturaleza de su digivice, el Tenebrum D daba a Arkham el rango de S-Tamer__*__, por lo que sus arrogantes y estúpidos jueces se negaron a mancharse las manos con su sangre… _

_Exilio, ese fue el veredicto… A los Chevaliers, guardianes de las Puertas de Hierro se les endilgó la tarea de vigilarle. Pero el prisionero pronto escapó a sus centinelas y partió en busca de nuevos aliados; En el ardiente suelo de un pantano, en oscuros y nebulosos bosques, en las mazmorras de palacios angelicales, muchos digimons se unieron a él… _

_Con el poder del tercero de sus compañeros, el perverso Tamer atravesó las barreras que lo separaban de su mundo y una vez en éste, ejecutó su venganza contra el Marshall que lo había condenado al exilio y la ignominia. Utilizando los efluvios de su digivice, Arkham doblegó la voluntad de una Architect. La bella Kyra, hermana de Kent y Milo, fue su venganza y el último botín que podría tomar de su mundo, antes de abandonarlo para siempre. _

* * *

_Imposibilitado a volver nuevamente, Arkham se dedicó a buscar nuevos digimons que desearan seguir su causa. A pesar de que los Chevaliers hicieron todo para evitarlo, al final encontró al que sería su más poderoso aliado. En una dimensión donde el ser digital combate contra sí mismo y contra el ser humano, existe el reino de Sorrow Avalon y en sus filas guerreras se destacó alguna vez el ambicioso caballero oscuro, traidor a su patria y familia…_

En las nebulosas colinas que circundan la antigua ciudad de Stigia, yacían sobre la amarillenta hierba los restos de miles de guerreros que habían combatido en la gran batalla. Cientos de cuerpos de digimons soldados alfombraban literalmente el suelo. Sólo dos permanecían de pie, frente a frente e inmóviles, vigilando atentamente cualquier movimiento de su adversario.

– _¡Dramon Killer!_

– _¡Mauler Lance!_

El clamor de ambos se escuchó a gran distancia mientras el choque de las armas retumbaba poderosamente; Con la poderosa _Balmung_de su oponente atravesándole el pecho, el noble Gauwin Dragonheart se derrumbó sobre el pasto marchito. Apoyando su pie sobre el tórax de su antiguo aliado, Mordred extrajo la lanza del cuerpo de su adversario.

– Hasta nunca… "hermano". –dijo despectivamente antes de asestar el golpe de gracia en la cabeza del WarGreymon negro.

– Buen movimiento… –siseó una voz detrás de Mordred. El oscuro caballero giró sobre sus talones, hasta topar con su vista al que había hablado.

Parado entre los cadáveres, un joven humano le observaba mientras esbozaba una enigmática sonrisa. Mordred blandió su arma hacía él en forma amenazante, sin lograr amedrentarlo.

– Este mundo está prohibido para ti y los tuyos, niño…

– Sí… Ya había oído ese cuento antes. –replicó tranquilamente Arkham, mientras introducía su mano en el bolsillo.

Todo ocurrió en un parpadeo. Mordred arremetió de un salto y ejecutó una poderosa estocada, al tiempo que el tamer extendía la mano en la que empuñaba su Tenebrum. La _Balmung_se detuvo a un par de pulgadas del rostro de Arkham; El caballero negro retrocedió, desorientado por las imágenes que invadían su mente.

– Acepta nuestro pacto… –susurró un ente, desconocido y colosalmente convincente al general digimon. Una imagen más apareció ante Mordred: Él, reinando sobre los mundos digital y real, aún por encima del poder de Sorrow Avalon o Arcturus; Sólo tenía que aliarse con ese humano, por un tiempo… Y luego sería todo suyo.

– Acepto lo que ellos ofrecen… –anunció al humano – Mordred y Arkham serán socios a partir de ahora, sí…

Sin decir palabra, el tamer dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar, alejándose del ChaosDukemon.

– Adelante pues… –murmuró en tono apenas audible.

Mordred dirigió una postrer mirada al cuerpo de Gauwin, de cuyas heridas brotaban verdes destellos de _fuego lógico._Mientras se elevaba, pensó en lo sencillo que resultaría cumplir sus deseos…

_Con el poder de un aumentado Tenebrum, Arkham escapó de la influencia de los Chevaliers. Decenas de mundos digitales fueron arrasados por el caballero oscuro y su tamer, cientos padecieron la miseria y el dolor en los macilentos mundos que quedaban tras su paso. Evitando siempre los mundos guardados por guerreros excepcionales, jamás halló enemigos que pudieran hacerle frente._

* * *

El tronido de las llamas ardiendo en la chimenea interrumpe la historia de Andrew. Mimi y Sora se encontraban boquiabiertas.

– Pero los Archinecs pertenecen a un plano distino al nuestro, ¿no es cierto? – pregunto Mimi. – ¿Cómo es que Milo y tu están aquí?

Andrew suspiro.

– Milo, su he-hermana Kyra y yo, no pertenecemos a este plano, …si ha eso te re-referías. Tan apenas y pu-pudimos escapar de Arkham.

– ¿Kyra esta aquí? – preguntó Mimi.

Andrew asintió.

* * *

_El cuerpo de la joven se elevó hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. La mano que la sostenía por el cuello estrujaba tan fuertemente que la asfixia comenzó a agobiarla. Tuvo la necesidad de toser, pero apenas pudo emitir un ronco susurro acompañado de un borbotón de sangre. _

_– Podemos hacer esto fácil… –susurró Arkham al blandir su afilado estoque* en las narices de la tamer – O podemos hacerlo… entretenido. _

_El llamado __"Contestable de Kazah'dum"__ dejó caer a su presa sin contemplaciones. La chica observó la reluciente hoja, bañada con la sangre de su hermano, bailar frente a su rostro. Ambos permanecieron en la misma posición hasta que un leve estrépito quebró el silencio reinante. _

_– Tú… –bañado en sangre y sudor, un tamer se incorporó del suelo polvoriento. – Aún no estoy vencido… _

– _Andrew, sigues con vida. _– dijó Arkham con indiferencia.

_Aprovechando que la atención del captor se había volcado sobre uno de sus compañeros, la tamer Kyra hizo acopio de fuerzas y se alejó tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas. Sin darle importancia, Arkham comenzó a avanzar hacia su nuevo desafiante, que apenas y podía tenerse en pie. _

_A pesar de su envidiable voluntad, las heridas de Kyra terminaron con su escape y cayó abatida sobre el adoquinado. A fuerza de arrastrarse por el suelo, la chica se puso a cubierto tras una columna, rogando no ser hallada. Arkham no apareció, pero su agitada respiración atrajo a alguien más; Al levantar la mirada, la tamer dio con los vacíos ojos de una muy joven mujer. _

_– Prima, ayúdame, por favor. –imploró la tamer a su pariente, que simplemente continuó mirándola. _

_Andando con aparente serenidad, Arkham apareció entre las brumas del puente. Ignorando la sangre que manchaba su rostro y ropas, su aspecto luciría apacible y hasta benevolente. Kyra estaba oculta a su vista, pero eso en nada garantizaba su seguridad. _

_– Dime… –dijo el Contestable mirando a la silenciosa doncella – ¿Acaso has visto a una sucia y cobarde niña? _

_Para el horror de Kyra, su prima levantó el brazo maquinalmente y la señaló. _

_– Está aquí mismo… –articuló ella pausadamente. _

_Arkham rodeó el grueso pilar y se colocó frente a la tamer. _

_– __Ya estás sola.__ –dijo al fin – __¿Para que sacrificarse? Únete a nosotros, y ganarás una libertad más allá de toda imaginación._

_La voz que pronunció esas palabras, metálica y tentadora, hizo crecer la llama del pánico en el alma de Kyra. _

_– __¿No?… pero que desperdicio…_

_Envuelto en una cegadora luz blanca, el Greifmon* Quasar surcaba los cielos elegantemente. De sus garras brotaban estelas tan brillantes como esmeraldas y en sus ojos ardía toda la furia de un huracán. Al posarse sobre el puente, generó una ventisca que agitó ferozmente la ropa de los presentes. _

_– Al fin nos encontramos. –dijo a Arkham un viejo amigo. Kent, el Marshall del viento bajó de un salto del lomo de su digimon, en sus manos portaba una alabarda plateada. – Yo me encargaré Quasar… _

_La majestuosa bestia alada extendió sus alas y remontó el vuelo en medio de un vendaval polvoriento. _

_– __Vaya… pero si es uno de los "míticos" Marshalls.__ –dijo Arkham entre dientes antes de reír malévolamente; Con alevosía y crueldad, señaló a la joven que lo acompañaba. _

_– ¡Kyra! –exclamó Kent estupefacto al ver a su hermana, mientras su voz se quebraba. __  
_

_Al lado suyo, un niño de siete años s refugiaba en la espalda su hermano. Era Milo, que ha esa edad, le seria imposible defenderse por sus medios._

* * *

_Aprovechando la vacilación del Marshall, Arkham puso en marcha una artera táctica. Dos jóvenes tamers pendía de el hacia un enorme abismo, en el cual si cayeran, seguro morirían._

_– __¿A cual eliges Kent?__ –enunció suavemente mientras levantaba a una maltrecha Kyra por el cuello de la camisa. Y utilizando la hoja de su estoque, enterrada en la débil camisa del pequelo Milo._

– _¡Maldito seas, Upton! –vociferó Kent al observar las lágrimas de miedo, impotencia y rabia que se deslizaban por las mejillas de Kyra y el pequeño Milo._

_El contestable sonrió burlonamente y extendió el brazo, sosteniendo a la chica sobre el precipicio con el mar en el fondo. _

_– __Están heridos, Kent… No resistirán mucho… ¿A cual escogerás rescatar?_

_– Te mataré con mis propias manos. –prometió con vehemencia el Marshall. _

_– __Preocúpate por ellos primero…_

_Arkham dejo caer ambos tamers como lo haría con una piedra. Kent le dedicó una postrer mirada cargada de furia, antes de saltar sobre los restos del muro del puente y precipitarse hacia las aguas oscuras ante la mirada del contestable. _

_– Tan predecible… –expresó para sí, ya con su voz habitual. – Es hora de irnos, Melissa… _

_La joven se colocó junto a él. Aprovechando que se encontraban en el Mar de las Tinieblas, Arkham utilizó su "Tenebrum D" para transportarse lejos de aquella ruina. Ambos se desvanecieron en una nube de bits, dejando el ancestral puente sólo con el susurro de las olas lamiendo sus columnas. __  
_

– Al final –obtuvo su v-venganza.

´´Kent a-abrió la puerta a esta di-dimensión para que sus hermanos escaparan, pero el murió luego de que su cuerpo a-azotara contra las ro-rocas. A pesar de mi estado, logre se-seguirlos. Los tres llegamos a este p-plano en un estado totalmente lamentable. Milo perdió su voz luego de que recibiera un fuerte g-golpe en la cabeza.

– Es un maldito. – dijo Mimi, indignada.

– ¿Dónde esta Kyra? – pregunto al fin Sora.

Milo se levanto tranquilamente y las guía a la puerta del fondo. Las elegidas entran a la oscura habitación para descubrir a una mal herida chica tumbada en una amplía cama.

Las elegidas miran angustiadas. Ese tal Arkham, sin duda era un despiadado en busca de poder. Mimi y Sora no podían comprender el porque de ese odio tan profundo. El porque ese odio a su propia familia, sangre de su sangre y carne de su carne.

– Pensábamos q-que al llegar a este plano, el sufrimiento y el do-dolor a-acabaría. No fue hasta cuando nos co-comenzaron a-atacar que nos di-dimos cuenta que solo e-era el principio.

– Arkham se alió con las fuerzas de los ángeles caídos solo para terminar son su venganza… – intentaba deducir Sora.

– No… – replico Andrew casi al instante. – Hay a-algo más… a-algo mucho más importante.

Andrew se sentó al lado de la mal herida chica. Antes de hablar, suspira profundamente para prepararse y continuar con la agobiante historia.

– Ya basta, Andrew. – se escucho la débil voz de una chica.

Mimi y Sora se estremecieron al ver como una hermosa joven de quince años mostraba una perdida mirada, que aunque cuerda, demostraba cansancio y malestar. Milo se acerco veloz ha asistir a su linda hermana, con su tez clara, un largo cabello pelirrojo y ojos color esmeralda.

De inmediato pidió ser sentada para platicar frente a frente con las japonesas.

– Es obvio que esto te esta afectando mas que a todos. – Dijo Kyra. – Mejor déjame continuar a mí.

El ingles asintió con inseguridad

Mimi y Sora escucharon impactadas lo que seria el dato revelador.

**Parte 2:  
Retorno a la humanidad I  
**

* * *

El ambiente del Mundo Digital era lúgubre, basto, sin vida. Desde la batalla contra Kazbeelmon, era la primera vez que visitaban el mundo de los digimons.

Takeru mira tristemente aquel mundo en donde había pasado grandes aventuras, nostalgia comienza a invadir su corazón, mientras se formaba en su mente la cruel imagen de Daisuke.

– ¿Sientes desprecio? – le preguntaba su ángel a Takeru.

Takeru no contesta.

– Si lo que sientes es desprecio el D-dako no demostrara su máximo esplendor.

– Tú lo viste, mato a los digimon despiadadamente, destruyo el pueblo del inicio, el único lugar que incluso los campos oscuros de Kazbeelmon había respetado. – Takeru aprieta su puño – el no es Daisuke, si no un monstruo.

Saint-Raphaelmon siente tristeza por su camarada… luego de pensar unos instantes… detiene su vuelo por completo.

– ¿Qué haces?

Y Takeru se sorprende al ver como su ángel se da la vuelta, y cambio por completo de dirección, volando a toda velocidad como un cometa veloz.

– Saint-Raphaelmon, ¿A dónde me llevas?

Y pasando el mar, se encontraron nuevamente en la destruida Isla File. Takeru ve a lo lejos el pueblo del inicio.

Viajando por los aires en los brazos de Saint-Jehudielmon, Iori sentía como una tibia flama de esperanza calentaba su corazón. Era todo aquello muy extraño, pues no podía ver con sus ojos a su angelical protector; En cambio podía sentir como el Poder Divino fluía por el cuerpo del digimon, y el aura bendita que su cota de hierro aún conservaba tras haber sido forjada con la luz del Creador. Ellos tenían el poder para salvar al _digimundo_de la oscuridad, esparciendo la ley justa y sagrada de la vida.

– Estoy listo… –murmuró para sí, con un reconfortante sentimiento de certidumbre. Al acercarse y tocar el haz de luz que despedia el hermoso templo, ambos se desvanecieron dejando tras de sí una llovizna de cristales de luz.

* * *

**Templo del Norte, Dominios de Xuanwumon**

Pese a la dureza del ataque que había sufrido, el templo boreal aún presentaba un aspecto bastante majestuoso. Enredaderas colgaban libres en las terrazas que flanqueaban el gran pasillo principal que todo visitante debía recorrer para llegar a la sala de audiencias. Al final del corredor se levantaba un redondeado promontorio de alabastro al que se accedía por una pequeña escalerilla de seis peldaños. Era en esta posición privilegiada donde el tamer Arkham aguardaba la llegada de su oponente.

Sentado cómodamente en un sillón enorme, más bien una especie de trono que había traído desde otro punto del templo, Arkham se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, escuchando las magistrales obras de autores clásicos que alguien interpretaba desde un piano colocado en algún lugar del recinto. No le molestaba mucho esperar, siempre que la recompensa fuera lo suficiente amplia. Pero la inactividad excesiva le provocaba una gran hambre de acciones y lo irritaba, como cuando Dagomon lo había instado a esperar más de cuarenta horas en la costa del Mar de Dagón.

– Los efluvios del destino… son tan irónicos en ocasiones. –murmuró, pensando en tantas cosas.

El semblante de Daisuke pasó por su mente, seguido por el de sus "compañeros" tamers. Sin duda el más peligroso de todos ellos era el antiguo niño elegido, pues estaba vinculado con la mente maestra que había logrado reunir y mandar a tres tamers extremadamente poderosos. No importaban las vacuas palabras y amenazas de el gran general Zenaku, pues sin duda el poder que los hubiera convocado poseía la manera de controlarlos e incluso quizá, de deshacerse de ellos si decidían sublevarse. Arkham no temía a los ángeles caídos, pero procuraba mantener la guardia alta para evitar cualquier sorpresa desagradable. Aún con ello, la posibilidad de que Daisuke atacara a traición le parecía remota en ese momento.

Zenaku y su Dokuro eran harina de otro costal. Esa combinación irradiaba un poder tan activo e indiscriminado como el de un volcán en erupción, tanto así que él mismo había percibido su llegada a ese plano de existencia. Aunque la sutileza no era su fuerte, el perro de los caballeros reales sabía como defenderse de los barridos telepáticos a su mente. Era por eso por lo que lo había provocado en el Mar de Dagón; Al prepararse para responder el ataque de Mordred, su defensa había flaqueado lo suficiente para ver en sus recuerdos, y vaya si había visto cosas interesantes. Fue la intervención de aquél ser oscuro lo que acabó con su incursión. Además del poder que el tamer poseía por sí mismo, estaba aquella cambiante bestia necrozada, dotada del asombroso Espíritu Dragón al que él mismo hubiera combatido tiempo atrás.

– Dai… Taisen… Espero que no desees traer al mundo otra batalla de fuego primordial, tú sabes bien que ambos saldríamos perjudicados…

De sus eventuales compañeros era Karenina la que más agradaba al contestable, por mucho. Incluso intentó hablar con ella cuando se encontraron en la costa del Mar de Dagón, pero al ver que la chica era tan conversadora como un tazón de Kipper*, había desistido de su intento. Mientras la naturaleza misma de la hermosa tamer cambiaba, un extraño halo de sombras había cubierto sus pensamientos. Era una oscuridad tan particular y densa que incluso los poderes de Arkham resultaban insuficientes para atravesarla; Todavía podía percibir sus emociones, sí, pero eso no era ventaja, pues la chica siempre emanaba lo mismo, una melancolía gris y monótona. Arkham era por naturaleza testarudo, y sin duda seguiría intentando relacionarse con la chica Karhiaa, por lo menos hasta que el espectro que la seguía a todos lados comenzara a atacarlo. De los cuatro, ella era la que menos merecía ser una sirviente de la oscuridad.

– Pobre chiquilla… Incluso desearía ayudarla… –¿En realidad deseaba hacerlo? ¿Podía aún mostrar piedad o ayudar a alguien que no fuera él mismo? La respuesta la tenía muy cerca, donde una antigua guerrera a la que había despojado de su razonamiento se dedicaba a hacer cualquier cosa que el tamer dispusiera.

Ella estaba ahí, moviéndose rítmicamente al compás de la Sonata del Claro de Luna del compositor teutón Ludwing Van Beethoven. La interpretación de aquellas fabulosas melodías por las talentosas manos de la bella Melissa, era una de las pocas cosas que brindaban al tamer algo parecido a la paz. Arkham lamentaba que aquél agradable momento tuviera que terminar, pues podía sentir la presencia de un niño elegido y su digimon sagrado en las cercanías, y ambos se acercaban al templo.

– Qué lástima… seguía mi pieza favorita… –musitó para sí el tamer, que pese a todo seguía siendo un hijo de nobles.

Si bien por dentro el templo de Xuanwumon tenía un aspecto decente, su exterior parecía haber sido sacado de alguna pesadilla desquiciada. Cuando Iori y Saint-Jehudielmon aparecieron a un par de kilómetros del santuario, se encontraron con un paisaje que bien cabría catalogar como extraterrestre. Las llanuras que circundaban el templo, se hallaban atestadas con una maraña de plantas rojizas similares a las cactáceas que se apretujaban unas con otras, alcanzando sus ramas la altura de un hombre adulto. Tal espectáculo no sorprendió mucho al niño elegido, pues no podía verlo, pero si lo hizo la extraña llovizna que caía en el lugar. Al tomar en sus manos algunas de las 'gotas' se percató que no eran agua, lo que es más, ni siquiera eran líquidas; Iori descubrió asombrado que sus palmas se llenaban poco a poco con lo que parecía ser limadura de algún metal.

– Percibo una extraña energía en este suelo, Iori. –apuntó el arcángel digital con serenidad.

– Vamos Saint-Jehudielmon, debemos ir al templo.

El ángel tomó en sus brazos a su compañero y emprendió el vuelo. Tras un corto viaje, ambos digimon y digi-destinado llegaron a la fachada de la construcción. Al abrir la puerta, esta produjo un leve chirrido. La luz se filtro por la abertura, extendiéndose por el suelo como oro líquido. Las ventanas que originalmente debían dejar pasar la luz del día se hallaban cegadas en su mayoría, seguramente desde la invasión de las fuerzas oscuras y para repeler los asaltos. Al final del pasillo y bajo la claridad que brindaba un enorme tragaluz del techo, una persona les esperaba en lo que parecía ser alguna suerte de trono. A través de los ojos de su compañero, Iori observó a una segunda persona semioculta en la sombra; Al parecer le decía algo al oído al que estaba sentado.

Arkham contempló a Saint-Jehudielmon con interés, mientras Melissa servía vino en la copa que él sostenía en su mano. Tras indicar a la joven que se apartara, el tamer apuró el contenido del cáliz y se levantó, para encarar al recién llegado.

– Bienvenido seas pues, niño elegido a este humilde templo. –anunció el tamer con cierta teatralidad mientras bajaba los peldaños del podium en el que se encontraba, avanzó un poco más y su rostro quedó oculto en la oscuridad. – Hmm… Creo que nos hace falta algo de luz.

El contestable hizo un movimiento con su mano y al instante, los pesados parapetos de las ventanas se desprendieron y cayeron al suelo con un gran estrépito. Bajo la luz del día, Saint-Jehudielmon pudo observar al tamer. Sobraba decir que su aspecto no era para nada intimidatorio, aunado al hecho de que su presencia no irradiaba maldad alguna, hizo dudar al ángel de si en realidad se trataba de un enemigo.

– ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Iori con firmeza.

– Bueno Iori, he sido conocido con tantos nombres… Pero tú puedes llamarme Arkham, y por si no has caído en cuenta, soy uno de los tamers que se han plegado a los ángeles caídos… Mala suerte para ti, pues no creo que salgas vivo de ésta.

El tono amenazador de Arkham hizo que al instante Saint-Jehudielmon tomara una posición defensiva. Al verlo, el tamer rió levemente.

– Primera regla del combate… –dijo Arkham en tono santurrón – Jamás descuides la retaguardia… ¿Por qué no saludas a nuestros invitados, amigo mío?

Mordred se descolgó del techo y cayó suavemente detrás del digi-destinado y su arcángel. Saint-Jehudielmon estaba asombrado, el caballero oscuro no sólo había eludido sus sentidos, sino también su percepción extrasensorial.

– Así que éste es uno de los guerreros del Poder Divino. Puedo sentir el poder que emana de su cuerpo y espíritu, sí.

Iori dio un paso al frente con seguridad.

– ¿Tú provocaste esto? –increpó el digi-destinado mostrando la llovizna metálica que había captado con sus manos.

– En realidad no… –respondió el tamer con naturalidad – Eso es obra de un ser diabólico que está sepultado bajo este templo. Al parecer Xuanwumon purificaba su maligna energía y evitaba que se esparciera por el mundo. Loable en verdad…

Tras pronunciar estas palabras, el lugar quedó sumido en un profundo silencio que Arkham rompió unos momentos después, tras dirigir una mirada a Mordred.

– Sea como sea, no es tiempo de charlar amigablemente, sino de luchar en un combate a muerte… Pero hoy me siento benevolente, así que les daré quince segundos para dar la vuelta, huir y conservar sus vidas ¿Qué dicen?

Iori y su digimon no se movieron ni un ápice; Arkham sonrió levemente.

– Según parece tendremos que jugar por parejas, Mordred. Encárgate del plumífero mientras yo despacho al niño humano.

Tras la orden de su tamer y como si lo hubieran galvanizado, el ChaosDukemon saltó sobre el ángel y lo acometió con una veloz estocada de su lanza. Tras evadir el sorpresivo ataque, Saint-Jehudielmon intentó acercarse hacia Iori, pero Mordred le cerró el paso velozmente; El mensaje era obvio, para alcanzar a su compañero tendría que derrotarlo.

– Si así lo quieres…

Moviéndose a la velocidad del rayo, el arcángel acometió a puño limpio sobre el caballero. Los sucesivos ataques de Saint-Jehudielmon fueron detenidos por el escudo Gorgonna, o desviados por la lanza Balmung. A cada choque de los llameantes puños del digimon divino sobre la defensa de Mordred, el templo entero se cimbraba con violencia.

– ¡Sal de aquí Mordred! ¡Busca un lugar con más espacio! –vociferó Arkham a su digimon, tras evadir un enorme trozo de mármol que se había desprendido del techo.

– _¡Demon's Disaster! _–recitó el ChaosDukemon mientras disparaba desde su lanza una serie de anillos de luz verde jade. Los aros crecieron y rodearon a Saint-Jehudielmon, atrapándolo en una cárcel de energía. Mordred aprovechó la oportunidad y cargó con su rodela al frente, golpeando al ángel divino y empujándolo con fuerza suficiente para romper el techo del templo.

– ¡Hyaaa! –una vez en el exterior, el arcángel se libera de su prisión con relativa facilidad, volviéndose para encarar al duque caótico. Un trueno resonó en los cielos, mientras que un relámpago iluminaba la tierra; Como una centella, la divina hoja _Israfel_* se materializó en las manos de Saint-Jehudielmon. El digimon divino la tomó con ambas manos y la extendió hacia el frente, listo para la batalla.

– Veamos de que estás hecho, guerrero celestial…

Ambos digimons se lanzan uno contra el otro, como caballeros medievales en una justa. El choque de fuerzas abre enormes grietas el la tierra que está debajo, y hace temblar el templo de Xuanwumon con tanta fuerza que Iori es arrojado por el suelo, para diversión de Arkham.

– Que impresionante desempeño, niño elegido… ¿Acaso intentas distraerme con tu torpeza?

El niño se levantó y extendió sus manos, buscando inútilmente algo de que asirse. Arkham lo observó con aburrimiento durante unos instantes…

– Ya basta. No voy a matar a un niño ciego… –expresó el tamer como si fuera a darse por vencido, pero casi al instante su rostro adquirió una mueca de perversa astucia. El inglés se aproximó a Iori y con una sola mano lo tomó del rostro y levantó su cuerpo en el aire. – Creo que yo mismo tendré que equilibrar la balanza…

Un caudal de energía se extendió por el brazo del tamer y alcanzó las retinas de Iori, haciéndole sentir como si una riada de helada escarcha viajara por sus ojos a gran velocidad. Cuando Arkham lo soltó, Iori estaba sorprendido. Había recuperado la vista.

– ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –preguntó el chiquillo a su mortal contrincante.

– A diferencia de otros tamers, mis poderes y habilidades no sólo sirven para destruir… Es una característica que muchos encuentran asombrosa y otros, escalofriante… Además, tengo un digivice bastante versátil. –el tamer mostró el dorso de su mano derecha, donde llevaba una especie de brazal como el que el niño elegido usaba cuando practicaba kendo. Extraños símbolos adornaban su superficie y una extraña joya se incrustaba en el centro – Es el Tenebrum G… un aparato diseñado para doblegar voluntades, quebrantar leyes, y desafiar la misma lógica de nuestro mundo… ¿Acaso no suena fabuloso?

– No, nada que use el poder de las tinieblas es bueno.

Arkham suspiró levemente. Luego tomó del suelo un objeto, era una delgada y ligera espada que alguna vez había portado un digi-humano. Lanzó la espada a Iori y después levantó el bastón que llevaba como si fuera un arma letal.

– Se que practicas en el camino de la espada niño, así que te daré una oportunidad de defenderte… No la desaproveches.

Mientras tanto, en los cielos, Saint-Jehudielmon blandía su poderosa hoja contra su oponente. Con relativa facilidad Mordred evitaba los mandobles, haciendo toda clase de rodeos y giros, pero sin atacar. Hastiado, el arcángel atacó con una de sus técnicas especiales.

– _¡ForBlaze Sword!_– Una llamarada de fuego sagrado fue disparada desde la hoja en dirección al ChaosDukemon. Mordred vio venir el ataque y apenas tuvo tiempo para protegerse. La potente detonación engulló al caballero oscuro con sus llamas, consumiendo todo dentro de su rango.

Sin duda, Saint-Jehudielmon era más poderoso que el duque digimon.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de autor:**

_Las siguientes notas fueron escritas por el autor de "Arkham", cuyos nick en los foros pikaflash es "Serathiel"._

* Respecto a los tamers rango S: Según los Architects, todo aquél que posea un digivice de undécima o mayor generación.

* Un estoque es una pieza de acero, delgada y en ocasiones afilada que se guarda en un bastón. (Una espada pues…)

* Kipper: Arenques ahumados, comida común en Inglaterra.

* Israfel: "Flama de Dios". Es en realidad el ángel que preside el signo de Aries, pero para efectos de esto lo vinculé con la Espada Flameante que Yavhé colocó en las puertas del Edén. Es la misma hoja anónima que blandió Saint-Jehudielmon en capítulos anteriores.

* ForBlaze Sword: Es la técnica Espada de Fuego, el ForBlaze según una antigua leyenda de britana es la llama de dios, el fuego más sagrado y opuesto a las llamas de averno.


	24. Retorno a la Humanidad, II

**Capitulo 24:  
Retorno a la humanidad, II  
**

* * *

**Parte 1:  
Agente/Adepto  
**

* * *

**Templo de Xuanwumon**

Cuando las flamas redentoras del ataque de Saint-Jehudielmon se desvanecieron en el aire, Mordred se mostró ileso. Era la extraordinaria solidez de su escudo Gorgonna lo que le había salvado de la destrucción. El caballero oscuro enarboló su lanza, apuntando con ella a su contrincante.

– Se lo dije, Erus*… He combatido en muchas batallas, ataques tan simples no bastarán para abatirme. Exijo que reconozca mi valía y combata seriamente…

– Tus motivos para estar con las fuerzas oscuras me son desconocidos, guerrero… –dijo tranquilamente el ángel– Aún con ello, debo respetar las reglas de la guerra y honrar tu fuerza. Prepárate Duque Mordred, pues esta vez avanzaré con mi verdadera fuerza… La Sacra Línea es mi fuerza, y el Fuego Secreto mi plegaria, _¡ForBlaze Sword!_

Un caudal de fuego se expandió por sobre la superficie de Israfel y después desapareció, revelando el cambio que había sufrido. Saint-Jehudielmon portaba ahora un afilado sable de leve curvatura, similar a las de los legendarios caballeros sármatas; La hoja desprendía un resplandor carmesí que revelaba su naturaleza flamígera. Mordred reconoció de inmediato el estilo de batalla del digimon sagrado; Era una pose de la tercera escuela: La Espada Cazadora.

– Quizá esta sea mi última batalla –comentó el caballero tras hacer una leve reverencia–. Si así fuera, me alegro de acabar mis días de pie y aquí, en el campo de batalla… _¡Sieg Saber!_

Con su arma bañada en luz dorada, el ChaosDukemon lanzó el primer ataque. La aguda lanza del caballero buscó el pecho de Saint-Jehudielmon, pero él fue lo suficientemente veloz para apartarse de su camino. El arcángel reapareció a un costado de Mordred y aprovechando su vulnerabilidad le atacó con su espada ardiente, pero el caballero logró girar e interponer su escudo a tiempo para desviar el ataque; La hoja resbaló por la curvatura de la gigantesca rodela, haciendo perder el equilibrio a Saint-Jehudielmon. Mordred aprovechó la oportunidad y le encajó su Balmung en un costado, por entre las placas de su armadura. Saint-Jehudielmon ahogó un grito de dolor y respondió con un potente izquierdazo al cráneo de Mordred, haciéndolo retroceder.

– Te subestimé, guerrero… No imaginé que fueras capaz de predecir mis movimientos.

– Ya he visto antes ese estilo, aunque a con un nivel menor de perfeccionamiento… –fue la respuesta de Mordred.

Saint-Jehudielmon sujetó firmemente su espada y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque. Cada vez que golpeaba con Israfel, la hoja se convertía en una fantástica corriente de fuego. El calor liberado era tal que el granizo metálico del lugar terminaba por convertirse en una lluvia de chispas y metal fundido. Los movimientos del ángel, veloces y precisos pronto le dieron la ventaje; un sablazo bien dirigido laceró el hombro izquierdo del caballero oscuro, obligándole a soltar el escudo que ya no podía maniobrar adecuadamente. Mordred evitó un par de ataques más y luego cargó el poder de su Balmung.

_"Mauler Lance" _Un disparo de energía corrosiva brotó desde la lanza, hacia el arcángel digital. Accionando su espada en molinete, Saint-Jehudielmon desvió con gran facilidad aquella ráfaga y las tres que le siguieron.

– Es tiempo de terminar esto, ¡Israfel!

Tomando su sable con ambas manos, Saint-Jehudielmon descargó un portentoso mandoble vertical sobre Mordred, que apenas tuvo tiempo de interponer su lanza a modo de barricada. El impacto fue terrible y deshizo a la Balmung en pedazos, la corriente de fuego alcanzó a Mordred y lo envió directamente a la tierra, cayendo entre la espinosa maleza; Incluso Saint-Jehudielmon fue dañado, pues varias esquirlas del arma destruida fueron arrastradas por al onda de choque y laceraron profundamente su rostro.

Dentro del templo, Iori yacía en el suelo con una gran contusión en la frente; Arkham caminaba describiendo amplios círculos alrededor de él, como si fuera alguna clase de ave rapaz.

– Creo que podemos tomar un descanso, –dijo el tamer con vaguedad– y porqué no, charlar un poco. No he podido conversar con nadie desde hace ya algunos días… Lo pondré bastante simple: Hago una pregunta y tú la respondes, después, tú puedes hacer una pregunta ¿entiendes, Iori?

Iori no contestó, no iba a dejar que Arkham lo humillara.

– Primera pregunta: ¿Por qué han venido ustedes, niños elegidos, a combatir contra mí y los otros tamers? ¿Qué demente principio los intimó a venir y sacrificar sus infantiles vidas mortales?

El niño elegido reflexionó por un instante. Describir con palabras la calidez que iluminaba su pecho era imposible, a pesar de que el sentimiento era muy claro para él. Antes de darse cuenta, ya había respondido.

– La Paz, y la Justicia… Por eso hemos venido… No espero que lo comprendas tamer, con esa alma repleta de Ira, Envidia y Odio…

Arkham esbozó una mueca de incredulidad y burla.

– Pero que arrogante eres, muchacho… Creer que es tu deber sostener esa carga. ¿Dime, acaso El Todopoderoso te encargo la misión de salvaguardar a otros seres…? No fueron sino las bestias sagradas las que decidieron liberar el Último Poder, su postrera esperanza de derrotar a los ángeles caídos. Y ustedes, que fueron desconocidos hace tanto tiempo, vinieron raudos creyendo que era su destino…

– ¡Estamos aquí porque así lo decidimos! –rebatió el niño con furor.

– Así es… Y obviamente eligieron el peor camino. Decidieron como lo haría cualquier humano, y la violencia fue la mejor opción que encontraron… Esa decisión errónea ya ha provocado tu derrota, amigo Iori…

– ¿De qué hablas? –inquirió el elegido, confundido.

– ¿Es que tengo que explicártelo con manzanas? La historia humana lo ha demostrado ya en innumerables ocasiones, la violencia engendra más violencia y con ella, sufrimiento de los indefensos. La especie que nos vio nacer ha buscado durante siglos los mejores métodos para asesinar, llegando incluso a desafiar el poder de los átomos, siempre buscando la última arma… Y ahora llegas tú, un 'paladín de la luz', listo a terminar con tu prójimo, sin siquiera saber quién es. ¡¿Todavía te atreves a decir que estás luchando por la Justicia, y la Paz?

Iori retrocedió dos pasos, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que el tamer quería darle a entender. La calidez que sentía en su pecho no lo incitaba a combatir, sino a redimir; Los ángeles del Poder Divino no eran soldados, sino emisarios de la luz. El conocimiento de hechos dio paso a la frustración, y esta al miedo.

– No te culpes a ti mismo, Iori –comentó el tamer con suavidad–. No es tu culpa ser un monstruo; Todos los humanos llevamos en nuestra la naturaleza el disfrute de la destrucción y el dolor ajeno. Incluso tu amado padre sentía esa euforia única, cada vez que su profesión le exigía accionar su arma contra alguien…

– ¡Mientes! –gritó el elegido con los ojos vidriosos. El D-Dako que sostenía en su mano comenzó a emitir una humeante energía grisácea.

– Mira en tu interior y sabrás que es verdad… Ciertamente, tu padre sentía remordimientos, pero no era porque lo lamentara, sino porque insistía en luchar contra su naturaleza sanguinaria… Acéptalo Iori, él no era mejor que Kazbeelmon o cualquier otro que hayas enfrentado.

El digi-destinado apretó con fuerza su digivice, mientras la ira nublaba su razón. Debía acabar con Arkham, que se había atrevido a insultar a su padre, debía vengarse, desquitar sus sentimientos en otros…

– ¿Puedes sentirlo, verdad? – respetó el tamer con malicia– No rechaces el impulso primario de asesinar; Acéptalo ahora, y obtendrás poderes más allá de lo imaginable… Tómalo, y vuélvete un ser tan oscuro como el que viniste a combatir…

Esforzándose hasta sus más dolorosos límites, Iori consiguió aplacar su furia tras darse cuenta de la senda que empezaba a caminar. Algo lo apoyaba y reconfortaba mientras volvía a tomar control de sus pensamientos; Era el recuerdo de sus amigos. La tensión en los músculos de Iori disminuyó, mientras su D-Dako retornaba a su estado inmaculado.

– Bien hecho Iori… –dijo Arkham con una sonrisa, al ver que el elegido había logrado contenerse; Luego cambió a un tono de complacencia y agregó–: Es tu turno… Formula tu pregunta.

* * *

Saint-Jehudielmon sondeaba el panorama con sus capacidades telepáticas, esperando encontrar un indicio de su oponente. Podía sentir lo que ocurría dentro del templo y aunque mucho deseaba ir, algo le impelía a quedarse y terminar con su batalla.

– Se que estás ahí… –musitó mientras sobrevolaba el área– No pudo haber sido tan sencillo.

Un ruido sordo le hizo volver la cabeza. Algo se desplazaba velozmente por debajo de la tierra, a decir por la forma en que plantas y piedras eran lanzadas al aire con violencia. Mordred emergió desde abajo del ángel, envuelto en un aura de energía ocre. Saint-Jehudielmon intentó acertarle con su sable, pero el ChaosDukemon adivinó el movimiento y lo evitó con facilidad. Una poderosa patada impactó en el cuello del ángel, enviándolo sin control por los aires.

– ¡Le advertí que ya conocía ese estilo de combate, Erus! ¡Y he aquí un recuerdo de aquellos días! –el duque digimon concentró su energía en su puño derecho– _¡Flash Bantyo Punch!_

En apenas décimas de segundo, un centenar de ráfagas de energía con aspecto de cabezas de león brotaron del puño de Mordred y volaron buscando a su presa; Saint-Jehudielmon fue alcanzado en al menos setenta veces, suerte para él que muchos de estos impactos rebotaron sin hacer mella en su coraza. El arcángel se rehizo con una rapidez asombrosa y tras cambiar su espada a la forma original se abalanzó sobre su enemigo. Fue algo demasiado rápido; En apenas un segundo, Saint-Jehudielmon apuntaba con su hoja a la garganta de su enemigo.

– Ríndete –ordenó el digimon celestial–. Hazlo o tendré que eliminarte.

– …¡Jamás!

Tras apartar la espada con su antebrazo, Mordred comenzó a golpear salvajemente a su rival; Con un movimiento calculado, el caballero oscuro desarmó al arcángel. La espada sagrada cayó al suelo, clavándose sobre una roca que sobresalía. El ChaosDukemon se apartó de Saint-Jehudielmon y tras llevar ambas manos a su costado derecho, concentró su energía entre sus palmas, formando un orbe de energía.

– _¡Corona Blaster!_–Mordred llevó sus manos al frente, generando un enorme torbellino de flamas. Saint-Jehudielmon se limitó a contemplar como el disparo se dirigía hacía el hasta que, cuando estaba a punto de ser alcanzado, juntó ambas manos en una posición similar a la de un rezo. Un fino rayo de luz surgió de entre las palmas del arcángel digital y desintegró el vórtice de fuego; Mordred apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse del camino de aquella centella.

– No tienes oportunidad contra mi fuerza de Luz, Mordred… Te lo pediré por última vez, ríndete o serás aniquilado.

El caballero oscuro miró a su alrededor antes de responder.

– Tiene razón… su poder es capaz de borrarme con un único golpe. Es por eso que no permitiré que me toque…

Mordred extendió su brazo derecho hacia su costado e hizo aparecer de la nada, un hacha doble, de larga asta.

– Desde el primer choque lo comprendí… Usted no es igual a sus hermanos. Es un soldado celestial, un guardián de los desamparados, y sus poderes de batalla sólo deben ser usados para proteger a los débiles… –musitó el digimon guerrero– Nuestros principios no son muy distintos, pero el azar nos ha colocado en extremos diferentes del campo. Un guerrero siempre combate por la causa que ha elegido seguir, y así será esta vez ¿no es cierto?

– Así será… –corroboró el ángel, cerrando los ojos con pesadumbre.

– Entonces ya no hay marcha atrás. A partir de ahora, esto es un duelo sin cuartel…

Mordred acometió a una velocidad alucinante sobre su oponente y lo atacó con un corte en diagonal que Saint-Jehudielmon evadió moviéndose a gran velocidad. El arcángel apareció a un costado del caballero; Su espada trazó un semicírculo ascendente, directo al pecho del ChaosDukemon, pero éste alcanzó a bloquear el corte con el mango de su hacha. Haciendo fuerza, Mordred repelió la presión que Saint-Jehudielmon ejercía contra él. Esgrimiendo su gran arma, el caballero generó una ráfaga de viento cortante que hizo retroceder a su oponente. Acto seguido, hizo girar el hacha entre sus manos, acumulado energía en ella.

– _¡Rage of Wyvern!_

Una gran cabeza de dragón, formada por energía relampagueante, brotó de la pica del hacha de Mordred. Saint-Jehudielmon esperó hasta que la ráfaga estuvo a punto de tocarlo y entonces, con un único mandoble de arriba hacia abajo, rebanó limpiamente el disparo; Ambas mitades pasaron a los costados del ángel, sin hacerle daño.

– Increíble… –musitó el caballero anonadado, con la voz quebrada.

* * *

Al recuperar Iori el control sobre sí mismo, se dio cuenta que tenía una única pregunta que debía ser respondida. Una vez que tuviera la respuesta, podría continuar adelante sin duda alguna.

– ¿Quién eres realmente, Arkham? –inquirió con gravedad.

El tamer sonrió levemente, y luego contestó:

– Ya entiendo a donde quieres llegar, Iori… 'El Caos' ¿No es así?

La expresión del elegido le dio a entender que había acertado.

– Oscuridad, Luz… Como bien sabes, estas fuerzas opuestas se encuentran englobadas dentro de lo que podríamos llamar 'El Orden'. Pero este principio, como cualquiera en el universo, debe poseer un opuesto… El 'Caos' es ese principio opuesto que se equilibra con el 'Orden', para dar forma y leyes al universo… Es una entidad interesante, pues son pocas las fuerzas que tienen oportunidad contra él: El Equilibrio Perfecto puede combatirlo, la Luz Creadora puede desterrarlo, y las Tinieblas Abismales pueden contenerlo; Pero en todo el universo, existe sólo una fuerza que puede disiparlo definitivamente…

El discurso de Arkham fue interrumpido por una explosión del exterior, que iluminó el interior con un vago resplandor carmín.

– …En todo caso, no soy 'El Caos', como incorrectamente te hizo creer nuestro buen amigo Andrew… Yo no soy más que un simple agente, un Adepto de entes que tú no has oído nombrar jamás, y que te harían perder la cordura si los vieras directamente.

Iluminado por el Poder Divino, Iori supo exactamente que pregunta hacer…

– ¿Qué haces tú en esta lucha, entonces? ¿Porqué un Adepto del Caos viene a una batalla que es sólo entre el bien y el mal? –Las profecías hablaban de cuatro tamers… Pero no tendrían porqué pasar por alto un factor que afectara de ese modo los acontecimientos ¿o sí?

– Mi presencia aquí, sí… Sólo diré que era algo que no estaba escrito. Pero el advenimiento de los ángeles caídos fue un evento de tal magnitud que pudo ser sentido incluso en mundos paralelos, siempre que se poseyeran las suficientes habilidades… Es cierto, yo no debería estar aquí; Era otro tamer el que estaba destinado a unirse a ellos. Sí no mal recuerdo, su nombre era **Raziel*** –aquí Arkham dejó escapar una leve carcajada–. Este '_Ángel de la Muerte_' pudo haberse apartado de mi camino y salvar su vida, pero resultó demasiado terco y yo tuve que, mutilarlo…

Iori apretó los dientes con furia, mientras oía como el tamer hablaba tan tranquilamente de un asesinato que había cometido.

– Pero no nos desviemos de nuestro asunto, pues aún no he terminado de responder tu pregunta original. Verás, muchos mundos han sido arrasados por mi. Mundos como estos, cuyas vibraciones energéticas resultan particularmente fuertes, son los más propensos a ser invadidos. Las bestias sagradas son sabias, y sabían que era cuestión de tiempo que apareciera, así que forjaron un arma secreta para protegerse cuando fuera necesario. El hábil Wisemon fue depositario de este recurso y lo guardó con celo durante mucho tiempo… Cuando los niños elegidos aparecieron en el mundo físico, Wisemon se percató de que ellos eran los más aptos para recibir el arma y tras reunir a varios de ellos, los ungió con el poder que más tarde serviría para derrotarme…

– Es obvio que no lograron usar su poder, ¿Por qué? –quiso saber Iori.

El tamer rió, recordando como la fortuna le había sonreído en esos días.

– Wisemon se vio obligado a ocultarse cuando los digimons oscuros del primer caballo marcharon por el mundo digital hacia el mundo físico. Después de eso, Kazbeelmon capturó a los niños elegidos del mundo; Afortunadamente, El Traidor no se percató de que tenían algo especial, lo que hubiera sido un gran revés para mí… Cuando ellos supieron que había un Agente en este mundo, era demasiado tarde, pues ya había empezado a cazarlos uno a uno, sacrificándolos como perros…

– ¡Pues fallaste! –exclamó Iori perdiendo los estribos– ¡Ellos pudieron comunicarse con nosotros!

– Sí… admito que fue una equivocación dejar esas ejecuciones en manos de Dagomon y sus sirvientes, pero no importa mucho… De veinticuatro, ya sólo quedan vivos cuatro, y tres de ellos están demasiado débiles para pelear o incluso para hablar… – dijo esto ultimo imaginándose el rostro de Milo.

Arkham calló, clavando sus ojos en Iori. El chico estaba con la cabeza baja, y respiraba pausadamente. Con lentitud, el chico levantó el rostro; Sus ojos destellaban con determinación y su rostro reflejaba un coraje sobrehumano. Al verlo, el tamer recordó a un noble rey, que lo había confrontado tiempo antes, en el castillo negro de Kaazah'dum.

– Te derrotaré, Arkham… No por todos los crímenes que ya has cometido, sino para salvar a todos aquellos que corren peligro mientras tú sigues con vida…

El D-Dako que Iori sostenía en su puño derecho resplandeció en dorado, haciendo que Arkham diera un paso atrás con cautela.

**Parte 2:  
Las consecuencias de la clemencia.  
**

* * *

**Londres, 12:00 PM**

– El arma para derrotar "al Caos" – repitió Mimi con la mirada perdida.

Kyra asintió mientras Andrew desviaba la mirada.

– Wisemon sabia del nexo que teníamos con "El Adepto del Caos", y en cuanto llegamos, nos impuso formar parte de los veinticuatro elegidos para salvaguardar el arma. Fue el precio que tuvimos que pagar al invadir una dimensión que no nos correspondía. Sin embargo, antes de que el pudiera darnos dicha fuerza, se vio obligado a ocultarse cuando Abaddonmon apareció.

– Todo esta claro. – musito Sora, luego de morderse el labio y mirar a los tres ingleses con gran preocupación. – Debemos de contarle todo esto a Kushiro cuanto antes.

Su concentración es bloqueada cuando nota como Milo azota su puño contra la pared, haciendo librar un ruidoso sonido que denotaba cólera y frustración. Una fría lágrima escurría por su mejilla izquierda. Las chicas no hacen mas que bajar la mirada.

– Es frustrante.– Continuo Kyra con la mirada perdida. – Dentro de poco, los digimons oscuros que fueron enviados para asesinarnos aparecerán de nuevo. El pensar en que morimos bajo la sombra de Upton, realmente me enferma.

– ¡Eso no ocurrirá! – alzo la voz Sora, con indignación.

– Ella tiene razón. Uno de los niños ungidos por el _Poder Divino_ esta por llegar. – se acerco Mimi con una sonrisa confiada. – El y su digimon se encargaran de protegerlos.

– El _poder Divino_. – repitió Andrew apenas comprensible

Dicho lo anterior, Mimi llamo a Sora para invitarla salir de la habitación, los tres Ingleses miran como las dos chicas se retiran. Ya en el vestíbulo, Mimi saca su celular de entre su abrigo.

El tremendo azote a la puerta casi las hace desmallar. Un escalofrió las invadió de pies a cabeza luego de que sintieran la terrorífica presencia entrar a la habitación. La llama de la chimenea se esfumo de repente dejando la habitación invadida por las sombras.

– ¡ESTAN AQUÍ! – advirtió Andrew histérico.

Sora y Mimi miraron temerosas como del suelo emergían dos malignas figura. El demonio con caracteres femeninos, LadyDevimon, y el digimon con características de ángel caído, SkullSatamon.

Mimi y Sora regresan presurosas a la habitación y azotan la puerta a los digimons de las tinieblas. Una explosión que derribo la entrada se escucho al instante. Con Kyra en silla de ruedas, los cinco elegidos escapan por una puerta que se encontraba escondida en la habitación. Una segunda explosión se escucha de inmediato. Sora cae al suelo, pero se reincorpora con ayuda de Andrew.

Ya en las calles de Londres, los chicos huyen tan rápido como pueden. Su carrera es interceptada cuando ambos digimons oscuros les bloquean el paso. Dos Devidramon aparecen sorpresivamente volando por los cielos. Estaban acorralados.

Antes de que LadyDevimon se acerca para arrebatarle la vida a Kyra, un rayo resplandeciente borra su cuerpo por completo. Los tres ingleses miran aliviados la maravillosa figura angelical que estaba castigando a las terroríficas bestias infernales.

Tras retroceder, Milo cae al suelo sin perder la vista en el ángel que volaba por ñlos cielos. El niño nota desconcertado como sus manos tocaban el calzado de alguien más que se había reunido con ellos.

El rubio le ofrece su mano derecha para ayudarle a levantar. En su mano izquierda, el resplandeciente D-Dako se mostraba radiante.

– Al fin llegaste. – dijo Mimi sonriente. – Wallace.

* * *

**Mundo Digital, Continente WWW  
Guarida de Baihumon**

En los aires, la batalla entre los dos guerreros digitales continuaba. Mordred había conseguido llevar la ventaja por varios minutos, pero sabía bien que el arcángel no combatía con toda su concentración. El daño en ambos combatientes era patente; Saint-Jehudielmon tenía varias heridas profundas en el rostro y los brazos, amén que su túnica escarlata estaba rasgada terriblemente, empero, su férrea armadura permanecía en perfectas condiciones tras haber rechazado varios ataques que hubieran podido ser fatales; Mordred llevaba su capa hecha jirones, y varias partes de su armadura estaban rotas y presentaban cuarteadoras.

_"Genocide Attack"_Una andanada de cohetes cruzaron el aire en dirección a Saint-Jehudielmon, pero a medio camino fueron interceptados y destruidos por un rayo de luz blanca. "Debo acabar con esto lo antes posible, Iori me necesita" pensó el arcángel, al evadir varios ataques de Mordred.

– _¡Rahab's Blade!_* –Saint-Jehudielmon tomó su espada con ambas manos y la levantó sobre su cabeza. Una nube de energía cerúlea la cubrió y al disiparse dejó ver la transformación que había sufrido. Sus dimensiones eran básicamente las de una espada a dos manos, aunque no tan grande como para ser considerada una claymore*, la hoja era de un material cristalino, semejante a un zafiro nival y de ella se desprendían diminutos cristales de hielo que reflejaban el brillo celeste que emanaba de ella.

Con la espada apuntando al frente, Saint-Jehudielmon voló al encuentro de su enemigo, pero en lugar de atacar ondeó su arma lentamente, liberando una tormenta de cristales gélidos que pronto formaron un vórtice alrededor de Mordred. _"Final Crest"_El ataque deshizo el remolino y se abatió sobre el ángel, siendo deflectado por la espada de éste. El hacha de Mordred silbó en el aire al ser lanzada por éste a gran velocidad, pero Saint-Jehudielmon tuvo tiempo de evitarla, por lo que pasó de largo.

– _¡Blast Gatling!_–anunció el caballero oscuro mientras disparaba desde su puño una multitud de rayos naranjas. Controlada por su dueño, Israfel se movió de un lado a otro en veloces oscilaciones que actuaron como un campo de reflexión para los disparos; En varias ocasiones Mordred tuvo que evadir sus propios ataques, rechazados hacia él.

Saint-Jehudielmon sintió que el hacha volvía a enfilar hacia él, por lo que se volvió y disparó un relámpago congelante desde su espada. Al ser impactada, el arma se cristalizó al instante y luego explotó en un millón de fragmentos helados. Israfel retornó a su forma normal y el arcángel se volvió hacia su oponente.

– Se que no desistirás, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es honrar tu convicción y darte una muerte honorable…

Saint-Jehudielmon tomó su espada en su mano izquierda y levantó la derecha. Un halo de luz surgió en su palma y se solidificó formando una hermosa corona* de oro y joyas. El arcángel extendió el brazo con aquél regalo de perdón, pero Mordred se limitó a mirarlo.

– Qué así sea…

Saint-Jehudielmon levantó la corona sobre su cabeza. Las siete joyas que adornaban el frente se encendieron, recordando a las siete máximas virtudes del bien.* Una extraña y excepcional melodía comenzó a llenar el lugar cuando el arcángel se colocó la corona.

* * *

El poder que emanaba del digivice del niño elegido sorprendió al condestable. Si Iori utilizaba ese poder contra él, estaría perdido.

– ¿Así que vas a eliminarme? –preguntó con voz cauta, pero Iori no le respondió, estaba reuniendo el valor suficiente para atacar– Sí, creo que deberías hacerlo… He causado tanto mal que incluso sería un acto justo enviarme al infierno.

Aquél tono de resignación, tan humano, desconcertó al elegido. Y lo hizo preguntarse si no estaría precipitándose. Después de todo, Arkham aún era humano y como tal merecía clemencia. Arkham sonrió interiormente al notar como en las emociones de Iori comenzaba a aparecer el temor a equivocarse y seguidamente, el miedo a arrebatar la vida a un semejante.

– Nunca dudé en matar a otros… –comentó el tamer con angustia, mientras caía de rodillas– Incluso cuando Baihumon reunió a todos los que aún le eran fieles y les encomendó proteger el D-Dako original… Ordené a Mordred que los aniquilara completamente, cuando ellos sólo intentaban proteger un medio que debía salvarme incluso a mí… Yo… Yo merezco el infierno, ambos lo sabemos… Vamos Iori, hazlo ya… Acaba con mi dolor y el de otros.

– Yo… –Iori vaciló, aterrado de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. No importaba que hubiera hecho, pues salvar a un humano era mucho más importante que destruir un monstruo.

El elegido se acercó lentamente al tamer, y justo extendía su mano sobre su hombro, sucedió. Arkham se movió con una gran rapidez y sujetó a Iori por la garganta, asfixiándolo. El dolor hizo que el digi-destinado soltara su D-Dako, cayendo éste al suelo.

– Estúpido… –se burlo el tamer con una sonrisa macabra– ¿En verdad creíste que dejaría que me destruyeras? ¡Las almas nobles son las más sencillas de engañar!

Iori fue arrojado contra una de las paredes del templo y cayó resbalando por ella, con un hilo de sangre escurriendo en su nuca. Se sentía humillado, burlado y sobre todo, vencido. El tamer lo había hecho dudar y luego lo había dejado indefenso.

– ¿Últimas palabras antes de morir, Iori? –preguntó Arkham, mientras descorría los seguros de su bastón. La afilada hoja de un estoque resplandeció frente a los ojos del elegido.

La ira surgió nuevamente, más fuerte y atosigante que nunca, pero pronto desapareció y dio paso a algo aún peor: El Odio. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, el niño se levantó y avanzó unos pasos. _Ahora lo sabía, odiaba a la oscuridad y a los ángeles caídos, pero sobre todo…_

Tras soltar la funda de su arma, el tamer avanzó hacia su siguiente presa. Paso a paso, se acercó hacia el elegido.

_…Odiaba al que estaba frente a él, pues sabía lo que haría si no fuera eliminado._

No más de cuatro metros los separaban cuando Iori actuó: En el preciso momento en el que Arkham le apuntaba con su estoque, el digi-destinado tendió su mano hacia su digivice, que permanecía en el suelo del templo. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse cuando el D-Dako voló desde el suelo hasta la palma de su dueño. Iori lo tomó en su mano y disparó un cegador relámpago de poder hacia el tamer.

Arkham adelantó su mano izquierda, extendida, en un vano intento por defenderse del ataque. Un destello iluminó todo el lugar instantes antes de que un cuerpo golpeara contra el mármol. Por segunda vez, Iori se deslizó por la pared del templo. Una única escena se repetía en su mente: Arkham atrapaba el relámpago con su mano, y lo enviaba de vuelta hacia él.

– No es… posible… –dijo el niño elegido con un hilo de voz.

Ya no sentía odio, ni ira, ni miedo. No había espacio para ellos, ahora que su mente albergaba sólo dos emociones: Incredulidad y desesperanza.

* * *

La luz de la evolución, aunque pareciera imposible, se hizo presente sobre Saint-Jehudielmon cuando este se colocó la corona dorada. El sagrado arcángel surgió del pilar de luz que lo envolviera instantes antes. Su armadura y ropajes, tan increíblemente regios que eran imposibles de describir, emanaban la mismísima Luz del Creador; Sus ojos eran de fuego y sus cabellos, tan blancos como no podrían serlo más. La corona brillaba intensamente sobre su cabeza, y en su diestra descansaba la divina hoja Israfel, con su hoja brillante como las estrellas del cosmos. Saint-Jehudielmon levantó la espada con ambas manos y extendió sus alas: Eran seis pares, y su plumaje parecía constituido por luz cristalizada.

– No aceptaste el indulto divino… –dijo el ángel con una voz que resonó en el infinito– Ahora recibirás la purificación del fuego eterno…

La hoja metálica se transformó en una de luz, y se alargó hasta las mismas puertas del reino del cielo. Coros angelicales cantaban alabanzas al Señor, y pequeños querubines danzaban alrededor del pilar de luz.

Mordred contempló maravillado el espectáculo., pero no observaba la hoja luminosa e infinita, sino al arcángel. En una vida de batallas, no había visto tal cosa sino tres veces. La técnica de Saint-Jehudielmon era perfecta en todo sentido: Mientras él sostuviera la espada sobre su cabeza no existía un punto muerto en donde esconderse, y cuando el golpe fuera lanzado, las posibilidades de escapar de él serían infinitesimales, casi nulas. Enseguida supo que esa técnica había eliminado a Kazbeelmon.

– Que tu alma descanse en paz por los siglos de los siglos… _¡The Crown of Raquia!_*

La hoja cayó sobre Mordred y siguió su camino hasta alcanzar la tierra. Una explosión de luz se extendió por todo el panorama, mientras los coros cantaban con sus divinas voces. Luego, gradualmente, la luz comenzó a menguar, y con ella los cantos.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Las siguientes notas de autor fueron escritas por "Serathiel"

*** Erus:**En latín, significa Señor o 'Lord' y según recuerdo de mis clases de Etimologías Grecolatinas, se utiliza para referirse a alguien de mayor jerarquía.

*** Rahab's Blade:**Espada de Hielo. / Rahab es el ángel de las profundidades oceánicas y en general, del elemento agua.

*** Claymore:**Colosales espadas escocesas de unos seis pies de largo.

*** Corona de la Justicia:**Atributo del Arcángel Jehudiel. / Representa la recompensa divina para aquellos que alaban al dios cristiano; En esta historia, también representa la redención de todos los que la reciben. / San Pablo a Timoteo: "ahora me corresponde la Corona de Justicia. que el Señor, Justo Juez, me dará en ese día. Pero no solamente a mí., sino a todos aquellos que han esperado con amor su venida" (2 Timoteo 4,8).

*** Las Siete Virtudes:**Principios divinos, contrarios a los siete pecados capitales. / Humildad, Generosidad, Castidad, Paciencia, Templanza, Caridad y Diligencia.

*** Raquia:**Segundo de los siete cielos. / En Raquia se encuentra una prisión donde están presos varios ángeles caídos.

*** Raziel:** Creación de Tanathofoby. / Personaje postulante (rechazado) para el fanfic Digimon: El Poder Divino.


	25. Revelaciones II, Adeptos

**Capitulo 25:  
Revelaciones II, Adeptos  
**

* * *

**Parte 1:  
El final de la batalla.  
**

* * *

El Poder Divino, rechazado… Iori no hubiera imaginado nada tan terrible, ni siquiera en sus más aterradoras pesadillas. Si el _Condestable de Kaazah'dum_era invulnerable al máximo poder que los elegidos poseían, entonces todo estaba perdido.

– ¿Cómo? –preguntó Iori, más por reflejo que por ansias de saber.

Arkham se acercó al digi-destinado antes de responder.

– ¿Te refieres a como logré rechazar tu ataque? Es algo bastante simple en verdad… Qué irónico que me haya costado tanto averiguarlo… Todo inició cuando me dirigí al Sabaku Chitai para apoderarme del D-Dako. Al igual que tú y tus amigos, creí inicialmente que el _Divino Alfa-Kai-Omega_era un poder protector, una espada salvadora, pero me equivoqué… Mientras esperaba a los que serían mis compañeros, me dedique a escuchar lo que los efluvios sombríos susurraban en el Océano de Dagón. Así me enteré de los pormenores de las batallas que ustedes sostuvieron contra los primeros dos caballos…

El rostro del tamer adquirió una expresión meditabunda, como si no comprendiera bien algo.

– Me resulta difícil creer que ningún otro fuera de Él y yo nos diéramos cuenta de lo que había ocurrido… Sea como fuere, logré conocer la verdadera esencia de este Nuevo Poder, pero los efluvios oscuros son idiotas por naturaleza y no me brindaron todo lo que necesitaba… –una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del tamer– Fue entonces cuando apareció Zenaku. Él había sido alcanzado por el Poder Divino durante su estúpido intento de arrebatárselo a tu amigo Koushiro. Lo provoqué para que bajara la guardia y así pude ver dentro de sus pensamientos: ¡Ahí estaba! La última pieza que necesitaba para completar el acertijo…

Arkham apretó la mandíbula, mostrando los dientes, en un gesto de rabia salvaje.

– ¡Entonces me percaté de que no sería capaz de combatir ese poder! Si alguno de ustedes venía aquí, yo estaría irremediablemente vencido. Además, los ángeles caídos restantes no eran dignos de confianza, y sabía que Hiryu podría atacarme por la espalda en cualquier momento. Todo el poder que poseía bastaba apenas para defenderme y huir… La situación era en realidad desesperada, por lo que tuve que urdir un plan, uno que me permitiera neutralizar a mis enemigos sin que yo sufriera daño…

Algo golpeó suavemente el hombro del tamer. Al volverse, Arkham observó a una multitud de fragmentos congelados caer desde el agujero en el techo. Sin darle mucha importancia, se volvió hacia el elegido y continuó con su monólogo.

– Utilizando el poder oscuro de mi digivice, más un par de conjuros de mi invención, logré forjar un limitado pero efectivo escudo contra el Último Poder, y también contra su antitesis… Sólo faltaba la prueba de fuego, así que vine aquí, a esperar lo que viniera… –su tono cambió a uno de júbilo mal contenido– ¡Y tu apareciste, utilizando tu poder de la peor forma posible! Me facilitaste de tal forma que ahora podré desaparecer mi única desventaja: Me volveré tan poderoso como cualquiera de ustedes, y entonces…

El tamer calló súbitamente. Había sentido claramente el poder que Saint-Jehudielmon acumulaba en el exterior. Un grito de batalla se dejó escuchar afuera y al instante, una oleada de luz divina alcanzó el recinto entero. Iori pudo ver como Arkham mantenía sus manos hacia el frente, utilizando todas sus energías para mantener el campo de fuerza que lo protegía de la energía sagrada. Alrededor de ambos, el templo se reconstruía mágicamente; Como si una película fuera corrida en reversa, los cascotes y fragmentos de alabastro se unían a las paredes y el techo, los vitrales se reconstruían a sí mismos y toda la estructura recuperaba su majestuosidad original.

– ¡Tú no me vencerás! –exclamó iracundo el condestable, mientras su barrera perdía terreno a cada instante. Justo antes de ser aplastado por aquella fuerza, la luz comenzó a menguar y al final cesó completamente, dejando pequeñas partículas de poder flotando por todo el lugar. Iori no pudo reprimir un gesto de asco y asombro al ver el aspecto que el tamer tenía ahora: Su piel, antes pálida, tenía ya un abominable tono grisáceo y parecía tener la misma textura de los cadáveres; Incluso su cabello parecía estar muerto y en vías de descomposición.

Jadeando por el esfuerzo, el tamer extendió su mano izquierda y atrapó una de las partículas flotantes dentro de su puño. La energía de aquella mórula dorada se expandió por el cuerpo de Arkham y lo regeneró. Cuando se volvió hacia el elegido, Iori observó que incluso su piel era menos lívida que antes.

– ¿Sorprendido? –interrogó el tamer con su tono habitual.

– Sí… –respondió Iori sinceramente.

* * *

Después de lanzar su máxima técnica, Saint-Jehudielmon recobró su apariencia original, aunque sus heridas habían sido sanadas y sus ropas reconstruidas. Y no era lo único; El paisaje entero había recuperado su esplendor habitual. El suelo árido y aquellas plantas rojizas ya no existían, pues el valle era ahora verde y hermoso; Macizos de árboles crecían intermitentemente, y junto a la vista del gran templo daban una belleza inenarrable al panorama. El cielo ya no era gris ni lloraba metal, era infinitamente azul y sobre el navegaban enormes nubes de formas fantásticas. A lo lejos, en el horizonte, todavía se observaba la devastación que el resto del mundo digital seguramente tendría, y ello hizo pensar a Saint-Jehudielmon que se encontraba en el Edén, con la tierra inclemente a su alrededor, pero lejana.

Gran sorpresa se llevó el arcángel al descubrir que su contrincante seguía con vida y de pie, sobre la tierra. Mordred sostenía su enrome escudo entre sus manos, aferrándose del objeto como si de ello dependiera su vida. Un crujido metálico se dejó escuchar y al instante la rodela se desmoronó en un centenar de fragmentos que cayeron entre la hierba. Sin el escudo cubriéndolo, Saint-Jehudielmon descubrió que el caballero oscuro no se había librado en absoluto del ataque: Su armadura estaba formada por miles de fragmentos cuarteados que apenas y se sostenían en su lugar, y en los lugares en los que el daño había sido mayor brotaban chispeantes flamas verdes. Las manos con las que habría sostenido a Gorgonna carecían totalmente de blindaje y mostraban una estructura similar a la de un esqueleto.

– Aunque logré evitar su ataque, su energía me golpeó con mucha fuerza. –explicó Mordred al ángel, que lo miró con indolencia. El lado izquierdo de su careta estaba destrozado y podía verse parte del rostro de Mordred, similar al humano, pero con ciertos rasgos reptilianos.*

– Lamento que lo hagas hecho –dijo el ángel con serenidad–. Tu alma ya no podrá ser purificada, y caerás a los infiernos después de que termine contigo…

– No crea… –el caballero tosió un poco de sangre– Que estoy acabado, Erus… Yo aún puedo… Acabarlo…

Mordred levantó la mano lentamente e hizo aparecer en ella un sombrío tridente que había conseguido hacía poco tiempo, al derrotar al gran Reichmon, líder de los Chevaliers. Utilizando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, el caballero oscuro arrojó aquella arma contra Saint-Jehudielmon. El proyectil cruzó la distancia que lo separaba de su objetivo a gran velocidad, pero algo le impidió alcanzarlo. A centímetros del rostro del arcángel, el tridente flotaba estático: Se había estrellado contra una especie de muro de luz hecho por polígonos concéntricos que se extendían a partir del sitio de impacto.

El ChaosDukemon bajó los brazos con resignación y comentó:

– Las leyendas eran ciertas… la luz de su alma es la barrera más infranqueable de todas.

Saint-Jehudielmon no respondió.

– Sólo me queda una cosa por hacer –reconoció el duque digimon–. Debo jugarme mi última carta… –cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho y elevó su voz en una especie de cántico– Padre mío… aunque os he rechazado a ti y a mis hermanos, aún estamos unidos por el pacto de nuestra pena y ese nexo debe ser respetado… Mordred, Duque de Sorrow Avalon invoca el auxilio de sus hermanos de batalla, por la sagrada ley de la fidelidad… _¡Rus!_

El ChaosDukemon extendió ambos brazos, mostrando el signo de la infinidad que ardía sobre su pecho. Nueve fulgurantes cometas bajaron desde el firmamento y se alojaron en su cuerpo. La armadura de Mordred estalló y volvió a unirse, completamente restaurada; Una capa azúrea volvió a agitarse en su espalda y su fuerza le fue devuelta. Dos corrientes de vapor negro saltaron hacia sus manos y se transformaron en poderosos alfanjes de batalla.

Saint-Jehudielmon observó detenidamente a Mordred. Su armadura era algo distinta, con líneas más esbeltas y denotaba una mayor capacidad para el combate veloz. Las piezas grises de la armadura habían cedido su lugar a un blindaje negro de brillos granates y detalles ambarinos. El morro de saurio que descansaba sobre su visera había cedido su lugar a una mitra azul de tres picos. En los sables que portaba, según notó el arcángel, se percibía una densa oscuridad que curiosamente, no era maligna.

– ¡En guardia, Erus! ¡Esto no ha terminado!

– _¡Wind's Aria!_–recitó Saint-Jehudielmon, llamando a los espíritus del viento. Israfel se transformó por tercera ocasión, adquiriendo esta vez un hoja delgada y algo corta, bastante similar a un florete. Al ponerse en guardia el arcángel, el filo comenzó a emitir un vibrante resplandor esmeralda– Estoy listo…

– Hemos vuelto al principio… –declaró Mordred con solemnidad, mientras apuntaba a su adversario con su alfanje derecho– Pero también estamos demasiado cerca del final… _Aleum Jacta Est…_*

Por algunos instantes, ambos digimons permanecieron estudiándose mutuamente, en busca de cualquier posible debilidad. Luego, al mismo tiempo ambos atacaron a tal velocidad que se convirtieron en indistinguibles borrones que saltaban de un lado a otro entre las nubes.

* * *

La ola de energía santa había devuelto a Iori la tranquilidad y la voluntad a su espíritu. Sentía nuevamente como aquél sentimiento cálido se extendía por su pecho. Observó a Arkham, que seguía hablando sin parar, enajenado en su discurso.

– Y así, cuando obtenga el Nuevo Poder… –decía el tamer caminado de un lado para otro.

Y recordó la misión que lo había guiado hasta ese lugar. Remembró la batalla contra Kazbeelmon, los momentos que había pasado con sus amigos, las lecciones que la vida le había enseñado; Y fue cuando comprendió la verdadera naturaleza de ese Poder Divino…

– Sólo tengo que matarte, y asimilar el poder que llevas…

– Te equivocas –aseveró Iori con serenidad–. No podrás apoderarte de él, aún si acabaras con mi vida… –el elegido llevó al pecho, la mano que sostenía su digivice– La Luz Divina está aquí, en mi corazón. Tú jamás podrás arrebatármela.

El D-Dako fue rodeado por una flama blanca, al extenderlo Iori hacia su oponente. Antes de usar su divina fuerza, el elegido se visualizó a sí mismo tiempo atrás, durante una tarde en la que su abuelo le enseñaba la filosofía que los antiguos guerreros de su tierra observaban, llevando con ello vidas justas aun en tiempos de guerra.

Por segunda vez, un relámpago santo brotó del digivice e impactó contra aquél escudo arcano.

_No tengo armadura, Yo hago de la benevolencia mi armadura…_

La barrera recibió el impacto y resistió, rechazando estoicamente el caudal de poder que golpeaba contra ella.

_No tengo milagros, Yo hago de las leyes correctas mis milagros…_

Iori dio un paso al frente y utilizando toda su voluntad, aumentó la potencia y tamaño del relámpago.

_No tengo enemigos, Yo hago del descuido mi enemigo…_

Cuando su escudo comenzó a ceder, Arkham se dio cuenta de que a diferencia de él, Iori no estaba solo.

_No tengo Poder Divino, Yo hago de la honestidad mi Poder Divino…_

Al fin, la defensa del tamer fue vencida y él fue alcanzado por el relámpago. La silueta de un ángel, detrás de Iori, fue lo último que el condestable pudo ver antes de ser engullido por un vórtice de prístina y blanca existencia.

El cuerpo del tamer cayó de rodillas, para luego impactarse de frente contra el piso del templo. Iori se acercó a él y le dio la vuelta: Todavía se encontraba vivo. Tenía una hemorragia nasal debido al golpe de la caída, pero no era algo grave.

– Creo que ya has sentido lo que tienes que hacer… –susurró el condestable, abriendo los ojos– Hazlo ahora que tienes oportunidad, o todo tu esfuerzo habrá sido en vano. Volveremos pronto, puedo sentirlo… Si mi cuerpo no es destruido, Arkham regresará.

– Debe haber otra forma –dijo Iori sintiendo algo de pena por el tamer, pues el Último Poder le había revelado toda su historia de guerra secretas.

– Tal vez… –respondió el condestable– Pero si quieres encontrarla debes irte ahora. Llama a tu protector y búscalo; Búsquenlo a… Él –parecía como si cada palabra le costara un esfuerzo extraordinario–. Llévatelo contigo… está maldito… no toques la sangre… –sus ojos se desenfocaron y su rostro adquirió una expresión de vacuidad– Ya es… Huye…

Iori retrocedió con prudencia, sin dejar de mirar al tamer. Arkham se incorporó lentamente, como si no hubiera usado su cuerpo nunca. Sus ojos brillaban con un apagado color grana, pero su expresión habitual permanecía inalterada.

– Has desperdiciado la única oportunidad que tenías, niño… –siseó con desprecio– Sólo pueden ser salvos aquellos que desean la redención… Y yo no deseo nada de los poderes del orden; No soy como la niña Karhiaa, o como el idiota de Zenaku. Yo elegí ser lo que soy ahora, y ni siquiera el Poder Divino tiene la capacidad de alterar el libre albedrío… Acéptalo, has perdido.

Iori sabía que todo era cierto, y que tenía una razón de ser, no dejando de preguntarse sobre la decisión que él hubiera tomado en una situación similar.

– La osadía que has cometido no quedará sin castigo, niño elegido. –Arkham levantó su mano derecha, con su Tenebrum envuelto en energía violácea– ¡Yo te condeno al olvido de tu alma!

Iori fue vapuleado por la energía maldita del condestable, que atravesaba los estratos de su mente, llegando hasta la raíz de su espíritu. Vislumbró toda una vida, mientras sentía como lo abandonaba la conciencia terrenal.

_"Una batalla campal, donde más de cuatro millones de vidas -tanto digitales como humanas- serían sacrificadas… Un hombre tendía la mano al Contestable de Kaazah'dum para evitar que cayera al abismo que conjurara él mismo… Paisajes extraños y hermosos, asesinatos despiadados, miles de rostros distintos, melodías magistrales, todo ello y más desfilaba ante sus ojos… Al final, se vio a sí mismo atravesando las puertas de un gran templo, donde su destino aguardaba…" __  
_

El elegido cayó al suelo, completamente privado de control sobre su cuerpo. Podía ver y escuchar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero la verdad era que su mente flotaba en ignotos parajes, donde las leyes del universo parecían alteradas y volubles.

* * *

Saint-Jehudielmon ya no llevaba la mejor parte de la batalla, pues Mordred atacaba sin descanso con veloces mandobles que caían desde todos los ángulos posibles. El ángel utilizaba movimientos elaborados y maniobras acrobáticas, pero al ser dos las armas que su oponente portaba, le resultaba mucho más difícil el asestar un golpe.

_"Final Crest" _El arcángel evadió el ataque y contraatacó con una andanada de navajas de viento que Mordred destazó moviendo velozmente sus sables. Volaron ambos combatientes por el cielo, entrechocando sus armas a gran velocidad, hasta llegar al suelo y continuar la batalla con los pies en la tierra.

– ¿Qué ocurre Erus? ¿Está llegando a su límite? –preguntó Mordred mientras hacía retroceder al ángel con una sucesión de fieros mandobles. Uno logró acertar sobre la coraza del digimon santo, dejando marcada una línea de melladura sobre ella. Saint-Jehudielmon saltó sobre su oponente y dirigió una estocada a su casco, pero el caballero logró interponer sus sables cruzados, desviando el ataque.

Haciendo una especie de flip, Mordred clavó sus alfanjes en el piso y asestó una violenta patada en el vientre de su oponente, haciéndolo trastabillar. El ChaosDukemon aprovechó la oportunidad y encajó un rodillazo en la mandíbula del arcángel, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

– _¡Accel Arm! _–exclamó el duque mientras clavaba la palma de su mano en la tierra. Una onda de choque avanzó por el suelo hasta impactar a Saint-Jehudielmon cuando apenas terminaba su caída. Mientras el arcángel era elevado nuevamente, Mordred saltó hacía él y uniendo ambas manos, le aplicó un brutal porrazo en la sien.

Saint-Jehudielmon salió despedido hacia el suelo, girando sin control, pero consiguió rehacerse a tiempo y caer de pie; El aterrizaje liberó una pequeña onda de choque, antes que el ángel se impulsara de espaldas con un gran mortal hacia atrás.

_"Mugen Cannon" _Un rayo aniquilador fue disparado desde cada brazo del ChaosDukemon; El digimon sagrado los vio venir y consiguió esquivarlos, girando entre ellos con un milimétrico margen de separación. Un centenar de estocadas y mandobles cayeron sobre el caballero, por lo que este se vio obligado a evitarlas hasta que pudo llamar a sus espadas con su poder.

– ¡Muera! –exclamó Mordred al golpear con ambos sables la espada Israfel. Saint-Jehudielmon fue aventado hacia atrás con violencia, pero sin resultar herido.

Saint-Jehudielmon estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre su oponente cuando su percepción lo alertó. Iori, su compañero había sido atacado. Apresuradamente, el arcángel levantó el vuelo en dirección al templo, pero Mordred le cerró el paso al instante.

– No pasará mientras yo siga vivo.

– ¡A un lado! –exclamó el arcángel con pocas esperanzas de que se apartara.

– No podrá ir a auxiliarlo hasta que me derrote. –repitió el caballero.

Una cólera fría se apoderó del arcángel digital.

– Entonces pasaré sobre ti…

Saint-Jehudielmon agitó su espada, regresándola a la normalidad.

– _¡Ramiel's Oath!_*

Una espada Bátard* con una hoja de electrizante energía violeta se agitó frente a Mordred. Sin previo aviso, Saint-Jehudielmon atacó furiosamente; Cuando la espada del ángel fue bloqueada, el ChaosDukemon fue impelido hacia atrás violentamente. Saint-Jehudielmon atacó nuevamente, haciendo que Mordred perdiera terreno a cada instante; Cada golpe levantaba fuertes corrientes que arrastraban consigo tierra y pedazos de hierba.

Arkham extendió su mano derecha en dirección al púlpito del templo e instantáneamente, un objeto envuelto en paños voló hacia su mano: Eran el arco y la flecha que había recibido de Daisuke. Con presteza, dejó su bastón en el suelo y salió al exterior llevando el arma maldita.

– Tenía que ser… –siseó al salir y contemplar la batalla que Mordred y Saint-Jehudielmon tenían. El duque se interponía en el camino del ángel hacia el templo, por lo que Saint-Jehudielmon lanzaba furiosos cortes con su espada eléctrica. Segundos después, el caballero oscuro detuvo un corte vertical cruzando sus sables; Desafortunadamente para el digimon guerrero, Saint-Jehudielmon mantuvo la presión su ataque enfrascándolo en un duelo de fuerza. El suelo comenzó a agrietarse bajo los pies del ChaosDukemon, mientras su armadura comenzaba a desquebrajarse por el impacto de pequeños relámpagos que saltaban desde la hoja Israfel hacia su cuerpo.

Enarbolando el Arco de la Gloria*, Arkham se dispuso a acabar con el arcángel digital. Colocó la flecha en su lugar y tensó la cuerda, apuntando al corazón de Saint-Jehudielmon. El sagrado ángel se percató al instante de que el poder de una de las armas malditas estaba cerca; Tras derribar de una patada a Mordred, Saint-Jehudielmon se abalanzó sobre Arkham en un intento por detenerlo.

El arcángel apenas había empezado a elevarse cuando la flecha fue disparada.

_"De las cuatro plagas capitales que azotan a la humanidad, es sin duda La Muerte la más aterradora de ellas, pues no puede evitarse o remediarse… Tras ellas vienen La Guerra y El Hambre, pues conducen a la primera mencionada y producen sufrimiento entre los pueblos… Y la más débil, ah, esa es La Gloria, pero pese a su poco poder, resulta casi siempre la más peligrosa… La Gloria hace crecer el orgullo humano, y lo conduce tanto a los siete grandes pecados como a sus tres plagas hermanas. Su peligrosidad única radica en que, a diferencia de la otras tres, viene siempre acompañada de riquezas y placeres capaces de esconder su verdadero rostro…"_

El proyectil voló por los aires dejando una estela escarlata, pues toda la sangre que bañaba el arco se había concentrado sobre su punta antes de ser disparada. Saint-Jehudielmon fue alcanzado en el pecho, donde la flecha vaporizó instantáneamente su regia armadura; El poder sacrílego se extendió como veneno por el cuerpo del arcángel. Sus alas se deshicieron entre flamas oscuras, y sus ojos se convirtieron en caudales de sangre.

– He fallado en mi misión. –dijo Saint-Jehudielmon antes de caer a tierra lentamente. Un dolor agudo entre sus costillas lo obligó a soltar su espada; Mordred le había atravesado el cuerpo con sus sables, y absorbía los datos del santo digimon. Tras unos segundos, al fin lo dejó caer al suelo.

Mordred avanzó hacia su tamer, pero este pasó de largo y fue hacia donde el ángel yacía moribundo. El digimon guerrero observó como ambos intercambiaban algunas palabras, antes de que el cuerpo del noble ángel se desintegrara. Millones de partículas de luz se elevaron formando un remolino multicolor para después deponerse sobre la pequeñacolina en la que Mordred observaba. Ahí, en la cima había un hermoso mausoleo creado en mármol blanco. La espada Israfel estaba encajada en un pequeño pedestal, tomando la función de cruz. Frente a ella, en un pequeño platillo descansaba un digitama de brillos opalescentes. Una suave brisa comenzó a soplar en el lugar mientras un pequeño jardín de flores que nunca había visto el mundo, crecía alrededor de la tumba.

– Quítate de ahí, Mordred –dijo Arkham serenamente, mientras se acercaba– No tienes derecho de pisar esa tierra santa.

El ChaosDukemon obedeció al instante.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora? –inquirió a su tamer.

– Ve y busca a Wisemon… Sí lo encuentras, hazme el favor de descuartizarlo para que no nos estorbe.

Mordred asintió y enseguida levantó el vuelo, alejándose velozmente hacia el sureste. Arkham lo observó hasta que se perdió en el horizonte, y luego volvió a entrar al templo. El tamer se acercó a Iori –que seguía tirado en el piso- y se agachó junto a su cabeza.

– Escucha… –dijo, sabiendo que el niño podría entenderlo– Tú debiste vencerme hoy… Fue sólo por una coincidencia que El Arkham pudiera recibir el impacto del Poder Divino sin desintegrarse en sus partes originales… Cuando salgas del lugar donde estás, porqué lo harás, espero que podamos vernos las caras nuevamente.

El tamer se levantó y tomando el arco y la flecha, que había retirado del cuerpo de Saint-Jehudielmon, apuntó al gigantesco digicore que se veía en el fondo del templo. Mantuvo la cuerda tensa por unos instantes, pero al final bajó el arma.

– Tómalo como una muestra de respeto a ti y a tu protector…

En lugar de destruir el digicore, Arkham tomó consigo el D-Dako y la D-Terminal de Iori.

– No te preocupes por tus amigos, ellos no se angustiaran por ti… –dijo mientras comenzaba a escribir un mensaje en la D-Terminal.

* * *

Caminando a buen paso, Arkham no tardó demasiado en dejar los territorios que habían sido regenerados por la fuerza de Saint-Jehudielmon. Al estar ya en medio de aquellas llanuras cenicientas, metió la mano en el bolsillo y extrajo un pequeño tubo metálico, lleno con arena del Océano de Dagón. Arkham vació el contenido en el suelo y esperó unos segundos. Pronto aquellas partículas grises tomaron vida y comenzaron a danzar en un reducido tornado.

– Tal como lo pensé… –dijo para sí mismo el tamer, al leer en aquellas arenas lo que había ocurrido en las batallas de los templos occidental y austral. Arkham hizo un movimiento con la mano y el torbellino se solidificó formando una especie de criatura oscura. Tenía el tamaño y la forma de un zorro, pero poseía un único ojo en medio de la frente– Ve a los templos del sur y el oeste, y recolecta toda la data que puedas.

El animal se desvaneció en una nube de polvo.

– Creo que ya es hora de que me conozcan… –musitó el tamer antes de desparecer.

**Parte 2:  
Los siete adeptos del Yggdrasil  
**

* * *

Aquel sonido insistente que emitia la enorme computadora no lograba sacar a Koushiro de su profundo sueño. El niño se acerca presuroso y descubre un poco molesto al pelirrojo. Sin atreverse a despertarlo, Ryo atiende al llamado.

En el gigantesco monitor, aparece la imagen de Wallace. El tamer legendario suspira aliviado al ver atrás suyo a las chicas que habían sido enviadas a Inglaterra, y por supuesto, a los tres sobrevivientes de los ataques provocados por el Arkham.

– _Menos mal que eres tu. _– musito el rubio.

El tamer le frunce el ceño.

– Por el tono en que lo dices debiste haber descubierto algo importante. – le respondió cortante.

Wallace asiente.

Después de escuchar a detalle, Ryo azota su puño enfadado. Sin querer saber nada mas, el niño apaga el monitor y apresura su paso a la salida de la guarida.

– Primero yo, luego Arkham… – dijo a aires con gran enfado. – Por ultimo… Hikari.

Una vez llegado al vestíbulo, Ryo ve a su compañero digimon esperándole. CiberDramon se le acerca con cautela, pues percibía en su interior el enfado de su domador.

– El momento ha llegado mucho antes de lo provisto. – le dijo con los puños apretados. – Ve con Wisemon, puede estar en peligro.

El digimon asiente. Ambos salen de la cueva para ver al horizonte. Ryo nota como su compañero temblaba. A las lejanías percibía la presencia de un digimon de gran poder, el hecho de enfrentarlo le causaba jubilo.

– ¡Vamos!

Y ambos, tamer y digimon, desaparecen.

**Odaiba**

Entre los jardines del desalojado hospital, sitio donde habían ocurrido los acontecimientos que terminarían por llevar a Daisuke a las tinieblas, apareció Arkham. Permaneció de pie, buscando algún posible centinela, cuando algo chocó contra sus rodillas. Al mirar hacia abajo, el tamer se encontró con un fotógrafo que gateaba hacia el hospital, en un intento de burlar la seguridad. Un destello metálico se dejo ver y al instante el hombre cayó inerte al suelo.

Con una molestia menos, Arkham se dirigió hacia la entrada. Cuando se acercaba a la escalinata, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver la silueta de una persona; Al acercase a la luz del exterior, el condestable lo reconoció.

– Tú… – siseó, observando la expresión que tenía en el rostro.

Ryo lo miraba serio. Quizas Arkham esperaba una expresión mas en su rostro, pero el Tamer legendario no tenia nada más que expresarle al agente del caos.

– Sígueme… – dijo al fin Ryo.

Arkham, gustoso, acepta la invitación.

Sin darse cuanta, el condestable estuvo en una situación que jamás hubiera imaginado, Ryo recargado en la pared del elevador que se subía sin interrupciones hasta el ultimo piso, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada en el suelo, pensativo. A su lado Arkham extrañado por el momento, ansioso de estar a tan cerca de su adversario al que podría matarlo con un solo movimiento, y aunque Ryo seguramente sospechaba de sus intenciones, seguía tan inmóvil como una estatua. En las bocinas del elevador, se escuchaba la séptima sinfonía de Beethoven que le dama al pequeño espacio un extraño ambiente.

– Peculiar… – pensaba Arkham, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos para disfrutar la melodía.

Ambos subieron al techo del hospital, por las escaleras. Un lugar suficientemente amplio como para librar una batalla a muerte. Frente a frente, los jóvenes se miran desafiantes.

– Ese aspecto tan infantil, es la forma en como logras equilibrar tu presencia aquí, ¿Verdad, _Adepto_? – rio Arkham.

– Y tu… ¿no te molestas en ocultar la naturaleza que te rige? – le respondió con serenidad. – Es verdad… un renegado como tú no le interesa nada.

– Las emociones oscuras del Yggdrasil tenían que parar en algún sitio. – dijo con burla. – Somos todas ellas. Somos el _Adepto del caos_, el Arkham ¿Qué esperabas?

Ryo al fin sonrió. Pero se negó a contestarle.

– Aquel rol que te impuso el supremo ya no aplica entre nosotros. Lo sabes. Y menos con la _Adepta de la luz_ fuera de la dimensión que le corresponde. – continuo el ingles con ímpetu. – ¿O es que aun te duele? ¿Te duele el hecho de que hayas tenido que ser destituido para contrarrestarme?

Ryo apreta su puño con fuerza.

– Para lograr tu venganza y seguirme, tuviste que convertirte en invasor de dimensiones, tal y como yo lo hice. – afirmaba.

– ¡Mejor deja de decir tonterías! – expreso al fin su enfado. – ¡Yo llegue aquí antes! ¡Tu y yo estamos muy lejos de parecernos!

– ¿Entonces que es lo que haces aquí? – rio Arkham.

– Si estoy aquí, es para derrotar de una vez por todas a los _ángeles caídos. _– le contesto conteniendo su enojo. – Tu solo fuiste una eventualidad.

– Ya veo… sucedió como lo había previsto. Los ángeles caídos ganarían, y tu, gracias a tu terquedad, decidiste venir aquí a cambiar los acontecimientos. Haz roto las leyes que rigen el universo, _Dux_. Y pensar que te hacías llamar el más honorable de _los siete Adeptos._

Ryo bajo la mirada.

– Y yo, tal parece que al final no estoy aquí por una "eventualidad" como dijiste. – Continúo el _Adepto_. – Si no más bien para equilibrar tu presencia en esta ya muy dañada dimensión.

El niño lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

– Irónico… alguien destinado a traer el Caos. – se lamentaba Arkham. – Como sea… no me interesa ni el lo mas mínimo si quebrantaste las leyes del universo. Ya he comenzado mi trabajo aquí, y solo hay algo que me importa.

Ryo se prepara para oír lo que ya esperaba.

– ¿Eres tu el ultimo elegido por Wisemon? ¿Eres capaz de blandir el arma que fue forjada específicamente para destruirme?

– Así es. – admitió sin temor.

– Entonces, el destino nos ha obligado a librar una batalla a muerte. – dijo sacando de su baston el afilado estoque. – Preparate, _Dux_.

La imagen siguiente era toralmente desconcertante para Arkham. Un niño de diez años sosteniendo con sus manos la afilada hoja que el ingles de diecisiete años apuntaba su cuello.

Justo cuando unas líneas sangre comenzaron a escurrir por los brazos de Ryo, el tamer legendario ejecuta una voltereta y salta para aplicarle una patada en el rostro a su rival, luego se aleja con una atlética mortal hacia atrás aterrizando ileso en el suelo.

Arkham ríe luego de limpiarse la gota sangre que emanaba de su boca.

* * *

– ¿Los _Siete Adeptos de Yggdrasill?_ – Se cuesteonaba Sora.

– Así es. – afirmo Wallace, suspirando.

– Esto se vuelve cada vez mas complicado. – se lamentaba Mimi.

– Wallace, Hablanos un poco mas acerca de los Adeptos.

El elegido frunció el ceño.

– Cuando _Yggdrasill_ comenzó a interactuar con los humanos, las emociones que le transmitían se forjaron en su ser. Dicho de otro modo, _Yggdrasill_ comenzo a sentir amor, felicidad, tristeza, ira, …un sinfín de emociones. Con el tiempo, dichos sentimientos le hiceron errar en su capacidad de juicio. No era posible que un soberano como el se dejara influenciar por lo que sentía, a si que encontró una solución: expulso dichos sentimientos y les dio una forma humana.

– Entonces, Hikari…

– No es que sea un bicho raro. – interrumpió el niño. – Es cierto que algunos _Adeptos_ son seres digitales con forma humana, pero en el caso de Ryo, Arkham, Hikari y otros, dichas emociones se albergaron en sus cuerpos.

– Ya veo…

– Hay algo más importante. Cuando el _Yggdrasill _creo los primeros _Adeptos_, noto que transfirió parte de su poder a ellos, algunos incluso igual de poderosos que el. Semejante energía no podía estar concentrada en un solo sitio, así que creó al resto de los adeptos y los envió varias dimensiones. Su fuerza también serviría para estabilizar y salvaguardar cada plano.

Wallace se levanto de repente y se asomo por la ventana para ver a su _digimon divino_. Su angelical protector custodiaba la vivienda en donde se refugiaban Andrew, Kyra y Milo. Pronto los ingleses estarían listos para acompañarlos de regreso a Japon.

– Cuatro de ellos ya están muertos, pero sus esencias se encuentran sellados en algún lugar del mundo digital. Ryo y Arkham fueron destituidos, por lo que solo quedaba Hikari. Luego de que todas las dimensiones se comenzaran a desfasar, y con todos los adeptos deshabilitados, ella ocuparía un rol muy importante.

– Es por eso que el maligno insistía en apoderarse de ella. – afirmaba pensativa Sora.

– Así es. – dio razón el elegido, luego hecha su mirada al suelo y frota su barbilla pensativo. – Pero, si Hikari fue mandada a otra dimensión como sospechamos ¿Porqué no ha sido destituida como _Adepto_? No lo entiendo. Quizas, _el Poder Divino_ este detrás de eso.

Wallace cruza los brazos y se sienta para meditar la cuestión.

– ¿Y que hay de esa rivalidad que hay entre Ryo y ese tal Arkham? – se apresuro a cuestionar Mimi.

– El _Adepto del Caos_ contiene todas las emociones malignas de _Yggdrasill_, entre ellas la inocuidad con la que juzgaba y la ambición desmedida que le motiva a lograr el neo-genesis. A pesar de ello, el primer _Adepto del Caos_ cumplía su función equilibrando su plano como cualquier otro. Pronto este relego de sus funciones y se marcho para seguir lo que su naturaleza le imponía. Al no tener su contra parte, el _adepto del Orden_ tuvo que ser destituido y así lograr un equilibrio. Si "el caos" hiba de dimensión en dimensión causando disturbios, "el orden" tambien saltaría de dimensión en dimensión para contrarrestarlo. Desde ese momento su rivalidad surgió.

– Eso tiene sentido si tomamos en cuenta todo el historial de Ryo.

– Y pensar que ambos se re-encontrarían en esta situación. – dijo Wallace luego de morderse el labio.

**CONTINURA…**

**Notas de autor:**

****Las siguientes notas de autor fueron escritas por Serathiel

******* Hipótesis de Serathiel:** Bajo los digimons blindados y no cibernéticos, como Omegamon o Dukemon, hay alguna clase de ser orgánico.

*** Aleum Jacta Est:** Latín. / Antiguo dicho romano. / 'La Suerte está echada'.

*** Ramiel's Oath:** Espada de Trueno. / Ramiel es el Ángel del Trueno y las tormentas eléctricas.

*** Espada Bátard: **También llamada espada a una y media manos. / El largo de la hoja y empuñadura permiten que estas armas sean sostenidas y utlizadas con una sola mano, pero para maniobrarlas correctamente habrán de usarse ambas manos.

*** Arco de la Gloria:** Sólo quiero comentar que encontrarle un significado al primer jinete, que no fuera El Cristo, fue un auténtico martirio


End file.
